Мой наркотик
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Саске приходит в школу в качестве нового преподавателя и в первый же день натыкается на проблемы с одним из учеников, подсевшим на "колеса". Поначалу Наруто кажется Учихе одним из обычных подростков, которые беспечно зависают на вечеринках, однако что-то все-таки толкает Саске придти пареньку на помощь. Постепенно он понимает, что у Наруто большие проблемы с опекуном...
1. Chapter 1

Этот фанфик я написала вместе со своим дорогим другом и соавтором Zaksis.

Пейринги: основные: Саске/Наруто, Итачи/Сай, Какаши/Гаара и Суйгецу/Карин; в прошлом: Итачи/Саске, Саске|Суйгецу; второстепенные: Киба/Хината, Кабуто/Киба (односторонний), Наруто|Гаара (несбывшийся)

Упоминание инцеста, употребления наркотиков, педофилии и изнасилований. Если эти темы вызывают у вас резкий психологический дискомфорт, пожалуйста, не читайте.

 **Мой наркотик**

 **1.**

Все еще по-летнему теплый ветер заглянул в школьное окно. Урок вот-вот должен был начаться, и ученики проглатывали ценные минуты свободы за разговорами, которые на уроке, конечно же, будут запрещены.  
\- Я тебе говорю, там скидки уже семьдесят процентов! - взволнованно произнесла девушка-блондинка с красивыми длинными волосами, завязанными в высокий хвостик.  
\- Этого не может быть, Ино, - возразила ей другая, с каштановыми волосами, заколотыми в две "шишечки". - Зачем им продавать товар так дешево? Все-таки одежда фирменная...  
\- Да потому, что они переезжают и хотят все распродать на старом месте!.. – Ино скривила губы, как бы дивясь недальновидности подруги, и сложила руки на груди.  
\- А вот и я! - в класс вошла еще одна девушка с россыпью ярко-розовых волос на голове. - Привет, Ино! Привет, Тен-Тен!  
\- Сакура! Что с твоими волосами?! – У Ино отвисла челюсть.  
\- Покрасилась! А что? Плохо?  
\- Ужасно! - воскликнула блондинка, на самом деле сгорая от зависти.  
\- А по-моему, очень красиво, - отметила Тен-Тен.  
\- Спасибо! - радостно воскликнула Сакура, игнорируя замечание Ино, и игриво прикусила язычок. – Надеюсь, учителя не будут строги, и меня не выгонят из-за новой прически из школы.  
Ино нарочито с сомнением хмыкнула. Однако тут же погрустнела. Хотя они и были с Сакурой соперницами, все же без своей подруги ей было бы тоскливо.  
\- Сакура-сан! - крикнул парень из другого конца класса. Его густые брови и стрижка под "горшок" просто обескураживали, а одежда выдавала нездоровую тягу к зеленому цвету. - Сакура-сан! Вы так прекрасно выглядите!.. А? Что ты сказал, Неджи? Новая игра? Вот это да!  
Сакура закатила глаза и усмехнулась. Рок Ли был неплохим парнем, правдивым и добрым, но со своими странностями.  
\- Опять они со своими играми! - вздохнула Тен-Тен. - В последнее время Неджи только и делает, что сидит у компьютера и играет.  
\- Тебе не хватает внимания нашего гения? - усмехнулась Ино.  
\- А ты никак злорадствуешь! - презрительно улыбнулась Сакура. - Завидуешь Тен-Тен?  
\- Заткнись, лобастая! - прошипела Ино. Ведь Сакура была абсолютно права.  
\- Ино-свинина! - не осталась в долгу Сакура.  
За спором никто не услышал, как прозвенел звонок и в класс вошел учитель. Но это был не их Ирука-сенсей.  
Поначалу никто не обратил на него внимания. Новый учитель больше походил на старшеклассника и с лёгкостью затерялся среди учеников.  
Он бегло осмотрел хаос, который устроили подростки, и его губы недовольно скривились. Вокруг стоял такой шум, будто звонка и не было.  
\- Доброе утро, - попытался обратить на себя внимание мужчина.  
Приветствия никто не услышал.  
Нового учителя окатила волна злости, когда он увидел парня, курившего у окна. С молниеносной скоростью он добрался до ученика и, вырвав сигарету у него из рук, выкинул её в окно.  
\- Я не позволю курить на уроке! - голос незнакомца был тихим, но жёстким.  
Заметив, что происходит нечто странное, остальные замолчали и повернулись к окну.  
\- Эй, ты кто вообще такой? - развязно начал парень. - Какого чёрта ты мешаешь? Иди в свой класс!  
Незнакомец невозмутимо смотрел в глаза наглеца.  
\- Моё имя Учиха Саске. Я ваш новый учитель математики.  
Парень рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, а я премьер-министр Японии!  
Ледяной взгляд чёрных глаз заставил парня проглотить очередной смешок.  
\- Тот, кто сомневается, может пойти к директору и спросить.  
От такого властного тона по спине ученика поползли мурашки.  
\- Извините... сенсей... - растеряно пробормотал парень и удалился на своё место.  
Остальные последовали его примеру. Человек, стоявший перед ними, одним своим взглядом внушал трепет и толику страха.  
\- Итак, как я уже сказал, меня зовут Учиха Саске. С сегодняшнего дня я заменяю Умино Ируку, - ученики удивлённо переглянулись. - Во-первых, всем встать. Садиться еще никто не разрешал.  
Все послушно встали рядом со своими партами.  
\- Во-вторых, кто староста класса? - продолжил новый учитель.  
\- Я, - робко ответила Сакура. - Харуно Сакура, сенсей.  
Саске взял в руки журнал и ручку.  
\- Кто сегодня отсутствует?  
Сакура оглядела класс и снова посмотрела на преподавателя.  
\- Сабаку но Гаара, Инузука Киба и Узумаки Наруто, сенсей.  
\- Хорошо, - Саске проставил в журнале три буквы "н", взглянул на Сакуру и чуть не поморщился: взгляд девушки выражал безграничное восхищение. Впрочем, как и взгляд блондинки с высоким хвостиком и еще нескольких девушек. Саске сталкивался с такой реакцией уже не первый раз, и это его, мягко говоря, достало. На прошлом месте, в другой школе, одна из учениц прямо-таки проходу ему не давала. Утром она приходила самая первая, щебетала без остановки, таскалась за Саске все перемены и даже провожала его домой, несмотря на все его протесты. Если такая же история повторится и в этой школе, придется задуматься, оставаться ли ему вообще преподавателем.  
Другой на его месте радовался бы. Некоторые из знакомых Саске даже пользовались такой благосклонностью юных учениц и извлекали из этого пользу, о которой упоминать было бы излишне. Саске никогда не опускался до подобного.  
Кроме того...  
Девушки его не интересовали.  
Саске захлопнул журнал и позволил ученикам сесть на свои места. Он взял в руку мел и повернулся к доске.  
\- Итак, сегодняшняя тема...  
Внезапно дверь класса распахнулась и с грохотом ударилась о стену. Судя по всему, ее открыли ногой. Саске невозмутимо посмотрел в сторону двери.  
На пороге стояли два парня: блондин и шатен. Оба довольно странного вида: взлохмаченные волосы, небрежно одетые, у одного красные полосы на щеках, у другого по три тонких полоски на каждой.  
\- Фамилии, - твердо и холодно произнес Саске.  
Шатен, казалось, опешил от такого тона и сразу же ответил:  
\- Инузука.  
Саске холодно посмотрел в его подведенные глаза и перевел взгляд на блондина. Тот с каким-то отрешенным видом смотрел в пол и ничего не отвечал.  
\- Узумаки, - ответил за него шатен.  
Как такое могло произойти с ним в первый же день? Удивление и раздражение смешались внутри Учихи. Трудно было сказать какое из чувств преобладает в данный момент, но Саске безнадёжно терял те крохи позитивного настроя, которыми его наградили коллеги перед первым рабочим днём на новом месте. Блондин определённо не способен воспринимать даже самую элементарную информацию. Его друг выглядел более вменяемым, но неестественная бледность и трясущиеся руки выдавали с потрохами.  
Было трудно сдержаться от идеи отвести обоих к директору на "серьёзный разговор", но Саске не горел желанием в первый же день устраивать разборки.  
Тем временем Киба, поддерживая Наруто, помог ему добраться до своего места, потом обошел парту и сел рядом.  
Саске сразу же догадался, что парни были либо под чем-то, либо явились в школу после ночи бурной пьянки.  
\- Вы оба, - учитель посмотрел на прибывших, - задержитесь после урока.  
Инузука кивнул, а блондин даже головы не поднял. Последний с трудом держался в сознании и едва не сползал со своего места. Если бы не поддержка друга, он бы давно валялся на полу.  
Наперекор самому себе Учиха решил не обращать внимания на такую наглость. Узумаки ещё получит от него, когда придёт в себя. А пока остаётся смиренно ждать.  
\- Насколько мне известно, вы проходили интегралы. Сейчас мне бы хотелось узнать, насколько вы усвоили тему.  
Саске начал записывать функцию. Послышалось шуршание тетрадей. Весь класс поспешил последовать примеру нового учителя. Закончив с условием примера, Саске повернулся к ученикам.  
\- Кто сможет решить?  
Первой вверх поднялась рука Нейджи. Никто и не сомневался, что вызовется именно он.  
Кивком головы Учиха показал на доску.  
\- Вперёд.  
Пока гений класса записывал решение, Саске уселся за преподавательский стол и начал оглядывать своих новых подопечных.  
Девушки заинтересованно смотрели на него, а когда ловили взгляд - глупо улыбались. Некоторые парни тоже украдкой посматривали на него, но уже как на соперника.  
Учиха глубоко вздохнул. Это ужасно раздражало.  
\- Готово, - послышался уверенный голос Нейджи.  
Учитель повернулся. Мельком взглянув на решение, он вынес вердикт:  
\- Всё правильно. Можешь садиться. Только назови фамилию.  
\- Хьюга.  
\- Я запомню.  
Далее всё повторилось, только на этот раз к доске вышел Чоджи.  
\- Ты перепутал местами пределы функции, но сама последовательность решения правильная. Тебе стоит потренироваться, - подвёл итог Саске. Его голос чуть смягчился. Привычное течение работы расслабляло.  
Весь оставшийся урок Учиха рассматривал Кибу и Наруто. Но если Инузука в некоторой степени был работоспособен, то Узумаки так ни разу и не посмотрел в сторону доски.  
"Наверное, он и не заметил, что учитель поменялся", - подумал про себя Саске.  
Лишь спустя некоторое время Учиха понял, что неотрывно смотрит на Наруто уже несколько минут. У блондина было красивое тело, а лицо показалось таким... милым.  
Учиха одёрнул себя. Воздержание принесло свои плоды, если даже такой неудачник не оставил его равнодушным.  
\- Сенсей, - Сакура обратила на себя внимание Саске, - я всё...  
Саске перевел взгляд на классную доску. Указав девушке на незначительные погрешности, он велел ей садиться на место.  
Тем временем урок закончился. Саске написал на доске домашнее задание.  
\- Все свободны. Кроме вас двоих, - он показал на Кибу и Наруто.  
Киба вздохнул.  
"Ну, все, - подумал он. - На этот раз нам с Лисом точно не выкрутиться".  
Ученики собрали вещи и один за другим покинули класс. Киба, очнувшись от своих мыслей, принялся складывать в сумку свои вещи, а потом и вещи Наруто.  
Саске холодно наблюдал за ним, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Сенсей, - не выдержал Киба, - что вы хотели сказать?  
\- Я думал, это вы хотите что-то сказать, Инузука, - усмехнулся Саске. – Например, о причине опоздания.  
\- Простите, сенсей, - фальшиво улыбнулся Киба. - Такого больше не повторится. Просто понимаете... Наруто заболел... А у него с учебой и так плохо. Поэтому пришлось заехать сначала за ним. Ну, и мы долго добирались до школы из-за его состояния...  
\- Что ж он дома не остался? - холодно поинтересовался Саске.  
\- Я же вам говорю: у него и так с учебой плохо. А если он еще и прогуливать будет... Короче он попросил меня ему помочь.  
Что ж, насчет этого Киба почти не врал. Он вспомнил утренний разговор...

 _\- Киба, ты должен отвести меня в школу.  
\- Наруто, ты спятил? Посмотри на себя! Ты же принял!  
\- Ты тоже, - возразил Наруто.  
\- Да, но в отличие от тебя, я __**планировал**_ _идти в школу, поэтому специально не стал принимать так много! Раньше надо было думать!  
\- Ну что тебе стоит?  
\- Что мне стоит? Да по тебе же все сразу видно! Нас из-за тебя спалят с потрохами!  
\- Киба, ты мне друг или нет? Я должен его увидеть!  
\- Да он наверняка, как обычно, не придет!  
\- А вдруг..._

Вот так Наруто по прозвищу Лис и уговорил Кибу отвести его утром в школу. О чем Киба уже не раз пожалел.  
\- Ладно, - задумчиво протянул Саске. - Можешь идти.  
\- До свидания, сенсей, - обрадовался Киба и уже хотел помочь встать Наруто, но Саске сказал:  
\- Я отпустил только тебя. С ним мне еще нужно поговорить.  
\- Пожалуйста, сенсей, - Киба посмотрел на него в отчаянии, - Вы же видите, что ему плохо.  
\- Я вижу, не беспокойся. Иди.  
Киба поплелся к выходу с видом побитой собаки.  
"Лис, что же ты наделал..." - пронеслось в голове у парня.  
Когда Киба вышел из класса, Саске подождал еще немного, убедился, что никто не подслушивает, запер дверь и подошел к Узумаки. Блондин лежал на парте, но не спал. Отрешенным, пустым взглядом он смотрел куда-то в пространство. Саске взял его за плечи и усадил на стуле. Наруто не сопротивлялся. Ему как будто вообще было все равно. Саске взял блондина за подбородок и повернул его лицо к свету. Бледная кожа, темно-коричневые круги под светло-голубыми глазами...  
\- Узумаки, ты меня слышишь?  
Наруто только мигнул, но больше никак не отреагировал.  
"Если он пойдет еще на какой-то урок, - подумал Саске, - его точно отчислят. Хотя с какой стати это меня беспокоит?"  
\- Иди сюда, - Саске помог Наруто подняться. Поддерживая нерадивого ученика, он отвел его в подсобку и уложил на диван. Потом принес сумку Узумаки и положил рядом у ног.  
"Надеюсь, до конца уроков его отпустит", - подумал Учиха.

\- Учиха-сенсей! - в класс с диким видом ворвался Инузука Киба. - Можно вас на секунду?  
\- Продолжаем решать задачу, - сказал Саске и вышел за дверь. - Чего тебе?  
\- Лис... то есть Наруто... Узумаки Наруто! Он не пришел на следующий урок. Я нигде не могу его найти!  
Саске посмотрел на Кибу с удивлением. А паренек-то оказался очень верным другом.  
\- Не беспокойся, - мягко сказал Саске. - Он у меня в подсобке.  
Теперь настала очередь Кибы удивляться. Он тут же поник.  
\- Вы ведь догадались, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Теперь вы на нас донесете?  
\- Стал бы я прятать Узумаки в подсобке, если бы хотел на вас донести? - поинтересовался Саске и вошел обратно в класс, оставив Кибу в недоумении стоять в коридоре.

Наруто проснулся на каком-то диване и, застонав, сел. На него смотрел незнакомый парень с очень темными, даже черными глазами.  
Увидев осмысленность в глазах ученика, Саске почувствовал облегчение. Возможно, ему удастся с ним нормально поговорить.  
\- Кто ты? - послышался хриплый голос блондина.  
Слова давались ему с трудом, но он изо всех сил старался не показать своей слабости.  
\- Моё имя Учиха Саске, - представился учитель.  
Узумаки пару раз моргнул, потому что перед глазами всё расплывалось. Голос незнакомца, казалось, исходил издалека.  
\- Я тебя не знаю... - уверенно произнёс Узумаки и попытался встать.  
Покачнувшись, он полетел прямо вниз, но Саске вовремя его подхватил.  
\- Тебе лучше сесть.  
\- Отпусти меня! - неожиданно истерично воскликнул Наруто.  
Он начал брыкаться и нечаянно ударил Саске по лицу. Из разбитой губы потекла кровь.  
\- А ну успокойся! - прикрикнул на Узумаки Саске.  
Тот скривился от слишком громкого голоса.  
Саске резким движением стёр кровь с подбородка и поморщился, проведя языком по нижней губе.  
\- С сегодняшнего дня я твой новый преподаватель математики, - продолжил Саске уже спокойно. - Можешь звать меня сенсеем.  
Наруто снова оглядел мужчину, но уже с большим интересом.  
\- Ты не похож на учителя, - честно признался блондин.  
\- Ты тоже не очень-то похож на ученика, - раздражённо отозвался Саске. - Скорее на наркомана.  
Обижаться на слова нового учителя было настоящим лицемерием, но Наруто не просто оскорбился. Его охватила ярость.  
\- Да пошёл ты к чёрту, ублюдок! – воскликнул Наруто, размахивая руками.  
Саске радовался, что успел отскочить от него. Ему не хотелось получить ещё парочку «боевых» ранений.  
\- Не ты, а вы, - поправил его Учиха и немедленно пожалел о своём замечании.  
Ругательства и угрозы так и сыпались из Наруто, но он едва ли понимал смысл своих слов. Сейчас Узумаки ненавидел весь мир, и ему было наплевать, что он грубит своему новому учителю. Если бы Наруто сейчас оказался перед вратами рая, он бы с радостью послал к чёрту всех архангелов и Бога впридачу.  
Спокойно выслушивать поток брани было не так уж и трудно. Саске не вникал в смысл, и старания Наруто автоматически становились пустыми и бесполезными. Незнающий человек мог бы оскорбиться или попытаться возразить, но реагировать на ругательства отходящего от наркотиков человека было равносильно тушению пожара канистрой с бензином. К счастью, Саске знал об этом и продолжал молчать, пока Наруто не выдохся.  
\- Успокоился?  
Узумаки стух. Воздуха в лёгких не хватало, а тело показалось тяжёлым и неподъёмным. Сейчас было бы неплохо найти кровать и, укутавшись в одеяло, попытаться расслабиться. В идеале Наруто требовался долгий и крепкий сон, но мозг, в отличие от остального тела, всё ещё активно работал и совершенно не хотел отдыхать.  
Саске не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда он снова заглянул в лицо Наруто, его зрачки не были широкими. Действие наркотика почти спало.  
\- Вы правда новый учитель? – голос был спокойным и слабым.  
«Слава богу!» - подумал Саске и помог Наруто подняться на ноги.  
\- Да, я твой учитель математики, - подтвердил Саске, осматривая руки блондина. Вдруг парень зашёл дальше и пристрастился к героину?  
\- Я… я не хотел на вас кричать… - если бы Наруто был здоров, он бы смутился, но сейчас Узумаки и действовал, и выглядел как робот. – Извините.  
Был ли смысл злиться на того, кто проглотил парочку ярких таблеток? Удивительно, что он вообще мог держаться на ногах.  
\- Сейчас я тебя отпускаю, но в следующий раз поведу сразу к директору, - пригрозил Саске, поворачивая Наруто в сторону дверей.  
\- Извините, - снова пробормотал Наруто и вышел из подсобки. Ему было стыдно, жгуче стыдно за то, что он показался в таком виде при новом преподавателе, за то, что ему пришлось унизиться до извинений. Но делать нечего. Единственный шанс съехать от опекуна, это поступить в колледж и переехать в общежитие. А чтобы поступить в колледж, ему придется хорошо учиться. В противном случае, опекун обещал увезти его в другой город, какое-то захолустье, где его уже ничего не спасет.

Прищурив глаза от оранжевых лучей утреннего солнца, Инузука осторожно постучал в дверь и стал ждать. Через минуту послышались шаги и дверь открылась. На пороге стоял темноволосый мужчина.  
Его глаза напоминали глаза хищника. Такие Инузука однажды видел у змеи в зоотеррариуме. Даже зрачки казались чуть поддёрнутыми вверх.  
Одет мужчина был в один халат, едва доходивший до костлявых колен.  
Парень еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения.  
\- А, Киба-кун. - На бледном лице расплылась сальная улыбка. - Проходи, Наруто как раз уже проснулся.  
Переступив порог, Инузука старался пройти как можно дальше от этого мерзкого типа. В мужчине всё кричало о его нездоровых пристрастиях.  
Первый этаж дома был слишком тёмным. Глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку после яркой улицы.  
\- Он у себя в комнате, - подсказал Орочимару и удалился куда-то вглубь коридора.  
Киба порывался плюнуть в его сторону. Мерзкое создание.  
Наверху было уютней. Наруто с трудом, но удалось спасти эту часть дома от вкусовых пристрастий отчима.  
В коридоре Киба увидел Узумаки, который как раз шёл из ванной.  
\- Лис, ты как себя чувствуешь? - в голосе Инузуки слышалась тревога.  
\- Привет, Клык, - Наруто опасливо посмотрел в сторону лестницы. - Заходи в комнату.  
Наруто уже был одет в школьную форму. Выходить из ванной в халате или полотенце он опасался из-за опекуна, который вот уже несколько месяцев делал недвусмысленные, грязные намеки. Говорить об этом кому-либо, кроме Кибы, Наруто было стыдно.  
Когда они зашли в комнату, Наруто устало рухнул на стул и стал пихать в сумку учебники. За уроки он вчера так и не садился.  
\- Полночи не спал, - зло бросил он. - За ужином все вроде было нормально. А потом я проснулся ночью от... чьего-то дыхания на своей коже, - Наруто передернуло. - Открываю глаза, а у меня на кровати сидит Орочимару. Наклонился ко мне... Короче я отскочил и сказал, что хочу попить воды. Ушел на кухню. В комнату так и не вернулся. Заперся в библиотеке. И все равно не мог заснуть. Утром встал, прокрался в ванную. Черт... - Наруто застегнул сумку и задумчиво уставился в стену. - У Гаары же скоро день рождения. Как думаешь, что ему подарить?  
Киба тяжело вздохнул. Он искренне сочувствовал другу, попавшему в такое скверное положение. Жить в одном доме с человеком, который только и думает, как затащить тебя в постель, - страшно и мерзко.  
Но, вопреки обстоятельствам, Наруто продолжал мечтать о Гааре. Киба не понимал, почему Узумаки вдруг помешался на этом неуравновешенном парне. Из-за того, что Наруто вкупе с другими проблемами ещё и страдал по рыжему ублюдку, Инузука последнее время откровенно ненавидел Гаару. Поэтому он проигнорировал вопрос друга и поспешил отвлечь его от этой темы.  
\- Ты так и не ответил мне, - напомнил Киба.  
Узумаки посмотрел на друга.  
\- Бывало и хуже! - проворчал блондин, перекидывая ремешок сумки через голову.  
Видя, что Киба нахмурился, Наруто широко улыбнулся, как в старые времена, когда его родители еще были живы, и хлопнув Кибу по плечу, громко сказал:  
\- Да не парься ты! Все у нас будет отлично! Где наша не пропадала? Пошли в школу!  
\- Между прочим, "Акацки" выпустили очередной номер газеты, - усмехнулся Киба, когда они уже были на улице.  
\- Ты шутишь? - оживился Наруто. - И про что?  
Слово "Акацки" являлось названием студенческой подпольной организации, которая выпускала одноименную грязную газетенку о студенческой жизни.  
\- Про очередной разврат среди университетских преподавателей, - ответил Киба.  
\- Мы тоже должны что-то такое выпустить! - с пламенным взором воскликнул Наруто.  
\- Брось! "Оборотни" занимаются только подколами и срыванием уроков.  
\- Что ж, пора расти, Клык! Ну-ка, подбрось идейку! О чем нам написать?  
"О неимоверном увеличении числа наркоманов среди школьников", - мрачно подумал Киба.


	2. Chapter 2

На этот раз Киба и Наруто пришли вовремя. Необычное явление. Но это было не единственной неожиданностью. Киба и Наруто не приняли "колёса" и впервые за долгое время выглядели нормальными. Многие одноклассники смотрели на парней с огромным изумлением и сомневались, что им это не привиделось.  
\- Лис, Клык! - Ли подскочил на месте, неловким движением роняя учебник с тетрадью.  
\- А, Зелёный Зверь! - Наруто мягко улыбнулся.  
На лице Рока отразилось возмущение.  
\- _Прекрасный_ Зелёный Зверь! - с видом, полным оскорблённого достоинства, поправил он.  
Оба парня засмеялись. Прозвенел звонок, и вместе с ним в класс зашёл Саске.  
\- Доброе утро, класс, - поприветствовал их Учиха.  
\- Доброе утро, сенсей! - воскликнули все в унисон.  
Учиха вопросительно посмотрел в сторону Сакуры. Та немного покраснела и принялась докладывать:  
\- Отсутствует только Сабаку но Гаара.  
В этот момент Саске встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами. Они ответили вызовом.  
\- Спасибо, - сухо поблагодарил учитель. - Можете садиться.  
По классу прокатился скрежет отодвигающихся стульев.  
\- Я смотрю, сегодня Инузука и Узумаки пришли вовремя, - уголки его губ приподнялись.  
Парни промолчали, но Наруто так и порывался сказать что-нибудь колкое в отместку за эту насмешку. Вчерашнее смущение как ветром сдуло. Только пинок друга сумел его остановить.  
\- Не вздумай, - прошипел Киба.  
Инузука понимал, злить Учиху не стоит, иначе учитель плюнет и расскажет о них руководству школы. За себя он особо не переживал, но возможное положение Наруто его пугало.  
Саске веселила реакция Узумаки. Он видел, как тот дрожал от злости и с трудом сдерживал себя. Это забавляло. Наруто нравился ему всё больше.  
\- Сейчас открывайте своё домашнее задание. Я подойду к каждому и проверю его наличие, а потом несколько человек напишут решение на доске, чтобы проверить качество проделанной работы.  
Наруто дёрнулся.  
\- Э-э-э... Клык, разве было домашнее задание по математике? - Узумаки растерянно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Лис, прости, я забыл тебе сказать о нём, - Киба смущённо опустил глаза на свою работу.  
"Чёрт!" - Узумаки понимал, что теперь не отвертится от наказания. В такой короткий срок он доставил новому учителю слишком много проблем.  
Тем временем Саске неумолимо приближался к их с Кибой парте. Он на мгновение заглядывал в каждую тетрадь и отходил к другому ученику. Времени на списывание категорически не хватало.  
Очень скоро Учиха оказался рядом с лучшими друзьями. Его слова насквозь пропитались сарказмом.  
\- Инузука, ваше задание.  
Шатен молча повернул тетрадь в сторону Саске. Тот удовлетворённо кивнул и посмотрел на Наруто.  
\- Узумаки.  
Наруто занервничал. Руки вспотели, а по спине пробежал холодок. Парень удивился такой реакции. Он совсем забыл, что такое страх в стенах школы. Обычно здесь он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Раньше, но не сегодня.  
\- Я не сделал домашнее задание, - едва слышно признался он, глядя в глаза Саске.  
Тот смотрел на него не со злостью, но с интересом.  
\- Значит, останешься сегодня после уроков.  
\- Но...  
Уже шагающий в сторону доски Учиха, резко развернулся обратно.  
\- Никаких "но". Если не хочешь проблем - выполняй то, что я говорю.  
Слова ударили по Наруто словно хлыст.  
\- Ещё вопросы есть? - строго спросил Саске.  
Блондин, опустив голову, пробормотал:  
\- Нет.  
\- Не слышу.  
\- Нет! - громко крикнул Наруто. Многие его одноклассники вздрогнули и поспешно уткнулись в свои тетради.  
Наруто поднял голову и посмотрел на учителя. Саске немного поиграл с ним в "гляделки" и повернулся обратно.  
\- Сегодня начнём проходить неопределённые интегралы.

\- Лис, ну прости меня!  
Киба целый день вымаливал у друга прощения, а Узумаки упорно продолжал на него дуться.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне придётся снова остаться наедине с этим Учихой?! - возмутился Наруто.  
Он нервно теребил ремешок сумки, чувствуя приближающиеся неприятности. Инузука непонимающе уставился на друга.  
\- Ну не убьет же он тебя! Как всегда, скажет что-нибудь в духе "прекращай бездельничать" и тому подобное.  
Прозвенел звонок, оповещая всех об окончании занятий.  
\- Ладно, я тебя прощаю, - проворчал Наруто. - Но если я не вернусь, ты всё равно выпусти газету.  
Киба состроил гримасу и хлопнул Наруто по плечу:  
\- В бой, Узумаки! Вечером я тебя жду.  
С этими словами он направился к выходу из школы, а Наруто зашагал к кабинету алгебры и геометрии.  
С ходу открыв дверь ногой, он вошел в класс, громко захлопнул ее так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, и под внимательным взглядом черных глаз сел за первую парту перед учителем.  
\- Я вас слушаю, - заявил Наруто.  
Понимая, что наглость может дорого ему обойтись, Узумаки, тем не менее, никак не мог совладать со своим упрямством. А новый учитель по непонятной причине вызывал в нем просто неуправляемые приливы дерзости.  
Саске становилось всё интереснее. Сейчас Наруто буквально излучал энергию. Голубые глаза блестели, губы сжались, тело напряглось... Это выглядело соблазнительно.  
\- Можно было войти менее эффектно. - Саске казался равнодушным, несмотря на явное пренебрежение элементарными правилами приличия.  
Узумаки фыркнул.  
\- Давайте переходить прямо к делу! - огрызнулся он. - Я, знаете ли, спешу!  
Учиха в изумлении приподнял левую бровь. Наруто радовался отклику на свою наглость. Он получал удовольствие, выводя людей из душевного равновесия. В качестве бонуса это было отличным способом узнать подлинную натуру человека.  
Но Наруто не знал, что не меньшее удовольствие получает и Саске.  
\- Твоя успеваемость самая низкая в классе, - начал Учиха, поднявшись со своего места. Он упёрся ладонями в парту, за которой сидел ученик, и чуть наклонился.  
\- И? - невозмутимо отозвался Наруто.  
Саске наклонился ещё ниже. Теперь Узумаки мог чувствовать тёплое дыхание учителя. Это его немного утихомирило. Вся его самоуверенность таяла на глазах.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты портил картину класса, - заговорил Учиха, поймав взгляд Наруто и приковав его к себе.  
Саске давно понял, что выражение его глаз может заменить целый монолог и убедить собеседника в чём угодно. Главное суметь ими воспользоваться.  
\- Простите. - Наруто равнодушно пожал плечами, отказываясь сдаваться без боя. - Умом не вышел!  
Глаза учителя сузились.  
\- Я просмотрел твою успеваемость за прошлый год. Раньше у тебя были довольно неплохие оценки по моему предмету.  
Узумаки внезапно стало дурно.  
Прошлый год... Да что он знает, этот Учиха?  
Из-за неприятных воспоминаний сердце Наруто болезненно сжалось. Дыхание непроизвольно сбилось, как при быстром беге. Наруто проглотил комок в горле и сжал зубы от беспомощной злости.  
Саске заметил перемену. Для себя он решил во что бы то ни стало докопаться до истины.  
\- Неужели вам так сложно принять мою версию?! - не выдержав, воскликнул Наруто.  
Его руки задрожали, поэтому Узумаки поспешил скрестить их на груди. Почувствовав себя увереннее, он продолжил:  
\- Назначьте мне наказание, и на этом разойдёмся!  
Саске нахмурился. Не такого развития событий он ожидал.  
Блондин наблюдал за реакцией учителя, чувствуя себя победителем. И вдруг он увидел странный отблеск в чёрных глазах.  
\- Хорошо, будет тебе наказание, - Учиха облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Наруто заметил небольшую ранку на нижней губе и вспомнил, что произошло прошлым вечером.  
Стыд и позор.  
Ему срочно захотелось куда-нибудь скрыться. Желательно подальше от Учихи Саске.  
\- Ты будешь оставаться каждый день на дополнительные занятия, - вынес вердикт учитель. - На неопределённый срок.  
Узумаки почти взвыл. Такое он точно не выдержит!

\- Здравствуйте, Учиха-сенсей, - Наруто вошел в класс и торопливо сел за парту.  
Саске несколько удивился. Обычно Узумаки не спешил на дополнительные занятия и всегда опаздывал, а сегодня пришел даже раньше, чем нужно.  
\- Давайте сегодня закончим пораньше, сенсей? - лучисто улыбнулся Наруто.  
\- С чего бы это? - отозвался Саске, продолжая проверять тетради и никак не реагируя на непривычно приветливый тон Узумаки.  
\- Ни с чего, - буркнул Наруто, тут же растеряв всю напускную лучистость.  
Похоже, с этим Учихой все равно каши не сваришь.  
Проверив ещё одну тетрадь, Саске посмотрел на блондина.  
Тот нервно ёрзал на стуле и постоянно поглядывал на дисплей телефона.  
Саске улыбнулся. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, в чём дело.  
\- Как у тебя с первообразной?  
Наруто резко поднял голову и посмотрел на учителя.  
\- А? - он растеряно начал копаться в последних записях.  
Учиха пододвинул к себе ещё одну тетрадь.  
"И почему эти тесты устраивают сразу у нескольких классов?" - устало подумал он.  
\- Знаешь, Наруто, - начал Саске, потирая глаза, - я освобождаю тебя на сегодня.  
Узумаки не мог поверить такому счастью.  
\- Сенсей, вы не шутите? - Наруто едва не подпрыгивал от радости.  
Учиха вздохнул. Как мало человеку нужно для счастья. Всего лишь избавить его от своего общества.  
\- Будешь задавать глупые вопросы - передумаю, - пригрозил учитель.  
Узумаки вскочил с места, побросал все вещи в сумку и побежал к выходу.  
\- Спасибо! - уже у дверей поблагодарил Наруто и исчез в коридоре.  
Спустя три часа Наруто стоял у ворот шикарного дома Гаары, сжимая в руке подарок.  
Сегодня на четвертом уроке Наруто принял решение. Он все-таки придет на день рождения, хотя его никто и не приглашал. Если честно, Наруто вообще не знал, будет ли Гаара устраивать праздник и застанет ли он его дома. В случае последнего Узумаки намеревался просто передать подарок дворецкому. А если в доме праздник... Наруто решил пробиться к имениннику любой ценой. Что с того, что его не приглашали? Для Наруто это не имело значения. Какая разница, если он просто хочет подарить любимому человеку подарок? Неужели ему будет отказано даже в такой малости?  
Но приняв решение, Наруто вспомнил об одной серьезной проблеме. Подарок-то он так и не купил.  
Нет, он успел бы найти и купить его после уроков, если бы не было еще и второй проблемы: дополнительных занятий с Учихой Саске.  
Учиха.  
Учиха Саске.  
Наруто почти весь урок нервно грыз ногти, не обращая внимания на то и дело пихавшего его в бок Кибу. Наконец, Наруто нашел выход. Нужно просто не опоздать на дополнительные занятия, показать себя с лучшей стороны и попросить закончить пораньше. В конце концов, учитель - не злодей из кинофильма. Если он, Наруто, побудет умничкой, то и ему пойдут навстречу.  
Если его отпустят раньше, тогда он сможет перекусить в школьной столовой и съездить за подарком, возможно, даже не опоздав на праздник. Во всяком случае Узумаки очень надеялся успеть застать Гаару дома. А что именно подарить ему, Наруто уже знал. Енот был без ума от песочных часов и коллекционировал их. Нужно только найти такие, каких у него нет.  
Когда Саске отпустил его с дополнительных занятий, Наруто и вовсе решил, что это само благословение судьбы.  
"Возможно, сегодня Гаара ответит мне взаимностью", - лихорадочно подумал Наруто и уверенно нажал на звонок у ворот.  
На экране видеофона показалось лицо дворецкого.  
\- Здравствуйте, - весело поздоровался Наруто. - Я к Гааре, на день рождения.  
\- Пожалуйста, проходите, - отозвался дворецкий.  
Ворота распахнулись.  
Дворецкий встретил Наруто у входной двери дома, жестом предлагая ему войти.  
Даже здесь, на первом этаже в холле были слышны приглушенные звуки тяжелой музыки: Гаара любил именно такую. Вокруг не было ни души.  
\- Вы пока что первый гость, - пояснил дворецкий, склонив голову набок, как бы выражая сомнения по поводу прихода каких-либо других людей. - Молодой хозяин у себя наверху. Пройдемте, я сообщу ему о вашем приходе.  
\- Да не стоит! - крикнул Наруто, стремительно бросившись к лестнице.  
Ошеломленный дворецкий за ним не успел. Наруто, словно на крыльях, взбежал наверх и ворвался в комнату.  
\- Гаара! - крикнул он с порога.  
В комнате на всю громкость играла мрачная рок-музыка. Гаара лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами. Каким-то чудом услышав Наруто, он сел, с помощью пульта уменьшил громкость и перевел взгляд на Узумаки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - ровным голосом спросил он.  
\- Как это что? - улыбнулся запыхавшийся от бега Наруто. - С днем рождения!  
Гаара покосился на протянутую коробку.  
\- Открой, - предложил Узумаки. - Тебе понравится.  
Гаара осторожно взял коробку и, еще раз взглянув на Наруто, принялся ее распечатывать. Внутри лежали песочные часы из резного черного дерева с красными кристаллами вместо песка. Гаара осторожно вертел часы в руках и не мог оторвать взгляда от такой красоты.  
\- Наруто, - протянул он. - Спасибо... Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад.  
Гаара встал, поставил часы на полку и вздрогнул. Потому что в этот момент руки Наруто обняли его за талию. Узумаки прислонился лбом к костлявой спине Гаары и пробормотал:  
\- Гаара, я люблю тебя...  
Узумаки чувствовал, как тело Гаары напряглось, как по нему прошла дрожь.  
\- Наруто... отпусти меня, - выдавил Гаара.  
\- Но почему? - упрямо протянул Наруто. - Неужели мне даже нельзя обнять тебя?  
\- Иди к черту! - закричал Гаара и оттолкнул Наруто.  
\- Гаара, пожалуйста. Я больше ничего не буду делать.  
\- Убирайся к черту! - Гаара схватил подаренные часы и швырнул их в стену.  
На звон разбившегося стекла прибежал дворецкий.  
\- Господин, с вами все в порядке?  
\- Вышвырни его за дверь! - Гаара указал на Наруто.  
\- Да, господин, - нахмурился дворецкий, но сделать ничего не успел: Наруто, толкнув его, выбежал из комнаты.  
\- Прости меня, Наруто, - еле слышно прошептал Гаара. - Но я не могу. Ты должен разлюбить меня.

Шел мерзкий моросящий дождь.  
Наруто долго бежал, не разбирая дороги, и даже не заметил, как оказался в школьном дворе. В окнах школы кое-где все еще горел свет.  
Наруто ушел в тень деревьев и сел на мокрую лавочку. Он и сам весь вымок. Потертые и грязные снизу джинсы липли к ногам. Оранжевая толстовка от влаги утратила всякую функцию хранения тепла.  
Наруто смахнул со лба мокрую челку, поежился от холода и горько усмехнулся.  
Как же глупо и наивно было надеяться, что Гаара ответит на его чувства. Он ведь все сказал еще тогда.  
Когда Наруто первый раз признался ему в любви, Гаара послал его куда подальше и заявил, что уходит из "Оборотней". И вторым лидером вместо него стал Киба.  
Клык.  
С ним "Оборотни" зажили еще более яркой жизнью. Сорванных уроков стало больше, уволившихся с работы учителей тоже, а членов организации так и не вычислили.  
"Оборотни" стали лучше и деятельнее. Но Наруто скучал по Гааре. Все, что у него осталось от Енота - это несколько таблеток, которые тот по чистой случайности оставил в штабе.  
Так все и началось.  
Наруто вздохнул и достал из кармана заветную коробочку из-под лекарств.  
\- Белая, красная или зеленая? Хм... Чики-брики - таблеточку выкинь. А вернее положи назад в коробочку до следующего раза…

Саске медленно шёл к выходу. Глаза слипались, и он то и дело зевал.  
На часах было около шести вечера. Обычно в это время светлее, но из-за туч на улице было темно.  
Учиха уже собирался повернуться в сторону парковки, когда услышал странный шум.  
Среди деревьев в углу школьного двора он увидел Наруто.  
"Почему Узумаки здесь? - гадал Саске, подходя ближе. - Я ведь давным-давно его отпустил".  
Вдруг он заметил в руках Узумаки белую таблетку, которую тот намеревался проглотить. Учиха и сам не понял, как оказался рядом с Наруто. Очнулся Саске, когда таблетка, прокатившись по насыпной дорожке, свалилась в траву. Наруто беспомощно смотрел на газон, поджимая побелевшие губы.  
\- Узумаки, я неясно выразил своё мнение по поводу этой дряни?! - воскликнул Саске.  
Заметив коробочку во второй руке, он забрал и её.  
\- Верни обратно! - крикнул Наруто и набросился на учителя, пытаясь отобрать таблетки.  
Саске оттолкнул от себя ученика и, пока Узумаки вставал с асфальта, высыпал содержимое в собравшуюся среди травы лужу.  
Только поднявшись на ноги, Наруто в отчаянии снова рухнул обратно.  
\- Зачем? - тихо спросил он.  
Саске смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Учиха изнывал от желания выбить дурь из своего ученика.  
\- Чтобы ты жил как нормальный человек, а не как наркоман-неудачник!  
Дождь усилился. Саске начал промокать. Узумаки замерзал все больше.  
\- Я так не могу больше... - прошептал он, опустив голову.  
Сейчас Наруто выглядел потерянным и беззащитным. Это остудило запал Саске. Он не мог долго злиться на этого горе-ученика.  
\- Есть и другие пути решения проблем, - сказал учитель, взяв Наруто за руку. Он помог ему подняться с асфальта и отряхнул от грязи.  
Узумаки отрешённо смотрел вниз.  
\- Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой, - Саске подтолкнул блондина в сторону стоянки.  
Наруто не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Я... - он глубоко задышал. - Я не пойду домой, ни за что!  
Его трясло от мысли о том, кто ждёт его. И что-то Наруто подсказывало, что сегодня опекуну может повезти...  
Учиха продолжал настойчиво тянуть его за собой.  
\- Я же сказал, что не хочу домой! - истерично воскликнул Узумаки и попытался вырваться, но не смог. Саске оказался сильнее.  
\- Успокойся, - не выдержал Учиха, - я отвезу тебя к себе. Меня ты ведь не боишься?  
Наруто посмотрел на учителя. Он не был похож на человека, способного на подлость. Узумаки не чувствовал опасности, а интуиция его ещё не подводила.  
\- Нет, не боюсь, - наконец ответил он и пошёл уже добровольно.

Саске жил в квартире. Она была довольно просторной, но всё равно не могла сравниться с домом Наруто.  
Учиха выдал блондину сухие и чистые штаны с футболкой.  
\- Ты здесь один живёшь? - оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил Узумаки.  
\- Иногда брат приезжает и живёт здесь несколько дней, - ответил Саске, вытаскивая из холодильника что-нибудь относительно съедобное. Он не особо любил есть дома, а гости в его квартире были редким явлением. Никакого стимула к нормальной готовке у него не было.  
\- А рамена нет? - с надеждой спросил Узумаки, оглядывая кухню.  
Учиха открыл кастрюлю с рисом.  
\- Извини, но я не ем подобную гадость.  
Блондин тут же возмутился:  
\- Рамен - не гадость!  
Саске улыбнулся. Кажется, его ученик приходил в себя.  
\- Если бы я хотел проблем с желудком, то обязательно питался бы продуктами быстрого приготовления. Но, раз это не так, тебе придётся есть что дадут.  
Наруто хмуро наблюдал за тем, как Саске ставит подогреваться рис и какие-то овощи. Выражение лица Учихи было до абсурдного серьёзным.  
Когда Саске посмотрел на Наруто, тот вовсю пытался сдержать улыбку. Получалось откровенно плохо.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- А сколько тебе лет? - неожиданно спросил Узумаки.  
Саске задумался, стоило ли отвечать.  
\- Мне двадцать три. Теперь ты доволен?  
Наруто улыбнулся.  
\- Когда ты хмуришься, выглядишь как маленький ребёнок! - решил Узумаки.  
Учиха одарил его уничтожающим взглядом.  
\- Молодёжь совсем совесть потеряла, - покачал он головой.  
Рядом с Саске Узумаки чувствовал себя уютно. Учиха внушал Наруто доверие, пусть и знакомы они были совсем недолго.  
После ужина Саске решил сразу отправиться спать.  
\- А я что буду делать? - возмутился Наруто.  
Учиха разозлился.  
\- Да что хочешь, - ответил он, продолжая свой путь к спальне.  
\- А если... - но закончить Наруто не успел, потому что перед его носом с громким стуком захлопнулась дверь.  
Восприняв это как личное оскорбление, Наруто принялся барабанить в нее.  
\- Открой.  
\- Отвали! – послышалось из-за двери.  
\- Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Слушай, я устал! Я весь вечер проверял тесты и всё, чего я хочу - это поспать!  
Наруто резко прекратил стучаться. Саске уже обрадовался, что Наруто сдался и ушёл в другую комнату, когда послышался полный боли голос:  
\- Если я останусь один, в голову снова полезут все эти мерзкие мысли и воспоминания... Потом кошмары... Я этого не вынесу!  
Послышался скрип открывающейся двери.  
\- Чёрт с тобой, заходи.  
Наруто не нужно было просить дважды. Он решительно вошёл в спальню учителя и осмотрелся.  
\- А ты неплохо здесь устроился, - оценил блондин апартаменты Саске.  
Учиха со вздохом улёгся на двуспальную кровать, которая заполняла собой большую часть комнаты.  
\- Чем займёмся? - с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Наруто, садясь на краешек кровати.  
\- Чем угодно, - отозвался Саске, устало прикрыв глаза.

Обычно утром Учиха просыпался от звона будильника, но в этот день первым, что он услышал, были вопли его нерадивого ученика.  
\- Отпусти меня! Сейчас же! - кричал Узумаки.  
С трудом разлепив веки, Саске первым делом увидел не на шутку перепуганное лицо Наруто. После он заметил, что Узумаки находится в его объятиях и активно пытается из них выбраться. Это Учиху и разбудило.  
Саске лениво зевнул и разомкнул руки. Блондин как ужаленный подскочил с кровати.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! Зачем?! - кричал Наруто.  
\- Это ты никак не мог вчера успокоиться, а потом заснул прямо здесь, на моей кровати, - заметил Саске, вставая с постели.  
Узумаки недоверчиво посмотрел на учителя.  
\- Да не собирался я ничего с тобой делать! - Учиха начинал терять терпение. - Я спокойно спал, пока кое-кто не устроил истерику. Спасибо, кстати, за прекрасное пробуждение!  
\- Т-ты... т-ты... С чего ты вообще решил, что я подумал, будто ты можешь что-то со мной сделать?! - взорвался Наруто. - Я же не девчонка!..  
Задержав взгляд на Саске, Узумаки бросил: "Все, я ушел готовить завтрак!" - и унесся из комнаты подобно урагану.  
Саске от такой странной реакции лишь приподнял бровь и направился в ванную.  
Тем временем на кухне Наруто заглянул в холодильник.  
\- Нда-а, Учиха-сенсей, негусто будет, - задумчиво протянул блондин, обнаружив в холодильнике только яйца. - Ну что ж, тогда будет яичница! Но сначала приготовлю кофе.  
В отличие от остальной готовки, варить кофе Наруто любил. Он нашел в кухонном шкафу турку, раздобыл среди приправ сушеную гвоздику, анис и палочки корицы.  
Когда Саске вышел из ванной, аромат кофе со специями, словно магнитом, притянул его на кухню.  
Стоя у плиты, Узумаки чертыхался над яичницей. Вернее, пока что над яйцами, которые он никак не мог нормально разбить. Одно уже прозрачной лужицей растекалось по кафельному полу, глядя на Саске своим желтым глазом. Наруто в это время взял очередное яйцо и уже готов был стукнуть по нему ножом, но почувствовал, как его запястья накрыли чужие руки, а над ухом раздалось:  
\- Давай лучше я.  
Наруто дернулся в сторону, выронив нож и яйцо.  
Раздался характерный стук.  
\- Ты чего такой дерганый? - поинтересовался Саске, с досадой глядя на очередное расколотое яйцо.  
\- А нечего так незаметно подкрадываться, - придя в себя, буркнул Наруто.  
\- Лучше налей-ка мне кофе, - сказал Учиха, заново разбивая яйца на сковороду.


	3. Chapter 3

Завтрак прошел на удивление тихо. За это время Наруто не произнес ни слова. Лишь бросал косые взгляды на учителя, который невозмутимо ел.  
\- Все, нам пора, - резко сказал Саске, вставая из-за стола.  
Узумаки нехотя поднялся, но внезапно застонал.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил Учиха, подойдя к Узумаки.  
Коснувшись лба Наруто, Саске сразу понял, что у того поднялась температура. Узумаки резко подскочил и, чуть не сбив с ног учителя, побежал в сторону туалета. Учиха отлично слышал, как его выворачивало наизнанку.  
«Кажется, началась ломка... - подумал Саске, вытаскивая из кармана мобильный телефон. - Поход в школу отменяется».  
Из туалета Наруто услышал, как Саске говорил по телефону:  
\- Алло. Здравствуйте. Извините, пожалуйста, дело в том, что у меня поднялась температура... Да, я не смогу придти... Да, я понимаю... Еще раз извините.  
Саске захлопнул телефон-раскладушку и задумчиво прижал его к губам. Да, Учиха-сенсей, хорошо же вы показываете себя на новом рабочем месте. Всего пару недель прошло, а уже врем, чтобы не идти на работу. А еще предстоит позвонить знакомому другу-доктору и достать поддельную медицинскую справку. Но сейчас это не главное. Саске прислушался. Кажется, Узумаки был уже в прихожей и надевал обувь. Учиха вышел к нему.  
\- Ты куда собрался?  
Наруто немного трясло, его лицо блестело от пота, губы кривились словно от боли.  
\- Как куда? - раздраженно спросил Наруто. - Мы разве не в школу собирались?  
\- Еще рано выходить, - ответил Саске, внимательно наблюдая за Узумаки.  
\- Мне надо... к другу заскочить, - выдавил из себя Наруто и в изнеможении прислонился к стене. Внезапно все его мысли закрутились вокруг вчерашнего вечера. Он вспомнил красивое, но злое лицо своего возлюбленного...  
«Убирайся к черту!» - прозвенело в голове Наруто.  
Он сполз по стене и только тогда заметил, что по его щекам градом катятся слезы.  
Учиха медленно подошел к блондину.  
\- Я так устал от того, что он меня ненавидит, - прошептал Наруто и уткнулся носом в колени.  
«Нет, так дело не пойдет...» - подумал Саске, снимая с ноги Узумаки кроссовок, который тот уже успел надеть.  
\- Что ты... - начал Наруто, почувствовав, как Учиха взял его на руки.  
\- Я положу тебя на кровать, - ответил Саске, не дослушав вопроса. - Там будет удобнее...  
Узумаки ощутимо напрягся, но Саске не обратил на это внимания и отнес его в спальню. Потом аккуратно расстегнул на Наруто рубашку и попытался ее снять.  
\- Не трогай меня! - резко закричал Узумаки, отпихивая руки Саске.  
\- Тебе жарко, поэтому надо снять одежду, - терпеливо пояснил Учиха, прижав блондина за плечи к кровати.  
Наруто посмотрел на учителя затуманенным взором. Зубы сжались настолько крепко, что начало сводить челюсти.  
В конце концов, Узумаки смог справиться с собой и позволил себя раздеть. Но малейшее касание к обнажённой коже заставляло его вздрагивать и кривиться, словно от невыносимой боли.  
«Почему он так резко реагирует на прикосновения? - недоумевал Саске. - Неужели...»  
В его мысли закрались смутные подозрения.  
У парня мог быть неудачный сексуальный опыт. Либо кто-то его домогался.  
Или же - и этот вариант заставил Учиху скрипнуть зубами - его ученик подвергся насилию.  
Все это как раз могло объяснить тягу к наркотикам.  
Тем временем Наруто сжался в комочек и тихо всхлипывал. Его трясло. Мышцы ныли, но боль в груди была намного сильнее.  
Учиха накрыл его одеялом и сел на краешек кровати.  
\- Наруто, успокойся, - мягко произнес он, касаясь светлых волос, - с тобой все будет хорошо...  
\- Ничего со мной не будет хорошо! - прохныкал Наруто, сжимаясь еще сильнее. - Мне нужно идти! Правда!  
\- Хочешь снова принять таблетку? - холодно поинтересовался Саске.  
\- Не твое дело, - вдруг огрызнулся Наруто. - Какое вообще ты имеешь право здесь меня держать?  
\- Если хочешь, я могу отвезти тебя домой, - спокойно предложил Учиха.  
\- Не-е-е-ет! - закричал Наруто, мгновенно отодвигаясь в дальний угол кровати. - Только не к Орочимару!  
\- Кто такой Орочимару? – тут же спросил Учиха.  
Наруто резко замолчал. Выражение лица стало холодным и застывшим.  
«Вот оно, значит, что», - догадался Саске. Ситуация становилась все яснее. Вот уже и нашелся главный виновник проблемы. Но какой из трех сценариев развивался в жизни Узумаки?  
\- Наруто, - мягко произнес Учиха, - я твой друг и хочу тебе помочь. Сейчас я дам тебе одно лекарство, и станет легче.  
Наруто посмотрел на него заинтересованно.  
Саске подошел к комоду и достал из ящика баночку со снотворным. Маленькую таблетку, что теперь лежала у него на ладони, можно было принять не запивая водой.  
Саске повернулся к Наруто и протянул таблетку ему. Выражение лица Узумаки внезапно изменилось, он ударил Саске по руке и прокричал:  
\- Отравить меня захотел, да?  
\- Это всего лишь снотворное…  
– Хочешь меня усыпить и отвезти к нему? Надоело со мной возиться?  
– Нет, Наруто…  
– С какой стати ты решил, что я тебе поверю?  
Саске не обиделся. Он знал, что плаксивость, злость, подозрительность - это следствия ломки.  
\- Потому, что раньше я тоже принимал таблетки, - ответил он.  
Голубые глаза широко раскрылись и смотрели уже не так подозрительно.  
\- Мне помог брат, - продолжал Саске. - Он давал мне снотворное.  
\- Прости, - Наруто потупил взгляд.  
\- Ничего страшного. У меня есть еще.  
Саске протянул Наруто другую таблетку. На этот раз, чуть помедлив, блондин ее все же проглотил.  
Учиха присел на краешек кровати. Некоторое время они сидели молча. Саске наблюдал за Наруто. Постепенно веки того стали тяжелыми, напряженное тело расслабилось. Снотворное начало действовать.  
\- И все-таки кто такой Орочимару? – снова спросил Саске.  
\- Мой опекун, - Наруто еле ворочал языком, интонация была ровной и безэмоциональной.  
«Слава богу, снотворное действует, - подумал Саске. - Наверное, он не так уж давно сидит на таблетках».  
\- Почему ты его боишься? Он сделал что-то плохое?  
\- Он... он... - на глаза Наруто снова навернулись слезы.  
«Как я и думал», - покачал головой Саске.  
\- Он сделал с тобой _это_ или нет?  
\- Нет, - ответил Наруто.  
Саске облегченно вздохнул. Все не так плохо, как могло быть.  
\- Наруто, тебе нужно поспать.  
Учиха уложил уже безвольное тело на кровать и накрыл Узумаки теплым пледом. Когда Наруто проснется, возможно ломать его будет еще сильнее.  
Учиха подобрал одежду блондина, которую сам же бросил на пол. Положив рубашку на тумбочку, Саске взялся за брюки. Когда он поднял их, из заднего кармана выпал мобильный телефон.  
Саске подобрал его и разблокировал.  
«Семьдесят восемь пропущенных вызовов от Орочимару?!»  
Сказать, что Саске был удивлен, означало бы не сказать ничего. Он был в шоке.  
Лицо Учихи озарила злорадная ухмылка. С садистским удовольствием он нажал вызов и приложил мобильный телефон к уху.  
Послышалось несколько гудков, а после них по ушам резанул противный тягучий голос:  
\- Наруто-кун, мальчик мой, где ты находишься?  
\- Это не он, - холодно сообщил Учиха собеседнику.  
Наступило молчание. Через некоторое время снова послышался голос Орочимару, но уже не приторно-сладкий, а шипящий и злой:  
\- Кто ты? И где Наруто?  
\- Меня зовут Саске. Я друг Наруто. Он сейчас у меня.  
\- Значит, он провел эту ночь у тебя? - чувствовалось, что Орочимару разозлился еще сильнее.  
\- Да. И я боюсь, ему придётся остаться у меня ещё на какое-то время.  
\- Лучше все-таки вернуть Наруто домой.  
\- Нет. Я думаю, что лучше ему остаться у меня, - заверил Саске.  
Он вышел из спальни и прошел в кухню. Узумаки бы все равно не проснулся, но перестраховаться не мешало.  
\- Саске, я бы попросил тебя вернуть моего подопечного домой, иначе...  
\- Иначе что? - холодно поинтересовался Учиха.  
\- Иначе тебе будет очень плохо.  
\- Да неужели? – наигранно весело поинтересовался Саске.  
\- Именно. Если не хочешь проблем, прошу вернуть Наруто домой в самое ближайшее время, - голос Орочимару так и сочился ядом.  
\- Удивите меня, - последнее, что сказал Учиха, прежде чем отключить вызов.  
Саске положил телефон на стол. Руки тряслись от ярости. Уже давно его не доводили до такого состояния. Нужно было срочно прийти в себя.  
Учиха заглянул в свою спальню и, убедившись, что Наруто крепко спит, вышел в прихожую, обулся и направился в магазин. Еще неизвестно, сколько им с Наруто предстоит просидеть дома, пока у того не закончится ломка, а в доме совсем нечего есть. Хотя скорее всего Узумаки будет отказываться от еды. Может, соблазнить его раменом? Саске не собирался травить бэпэшками и без того истощенного наркотиками парня, поэтому решил приготовить настоящий рамен. Закупившись свининой, овощами, яйцами и лапшой, Саске быстро вернулся домой. Оставлять Наруто одного надолго он опасался. Мало ли что взбредет ему в голову, когда он проснется?  
Когда Саске вернулся, Наруто еще спал. Учиха облегченно вздохнул и направился на кухню. Сварив для рамена овощной бульон на свиной рульке, лапшу и яйца, Саске почувствовал себя настоящей домохозяйкой.  
«Чтоб я еще хоть раз что-то готовил для этого недоумка!» - мысленно возмутился он, хотя чувствовал, что еще будет готовить. И не раз.  
Внезапно в тишине квартиры завизжала мелодия какой-то японской рок-группы. Разумеется, на мобильном Узумаки. Саске поспешно взял мобильный со стола и, даже не посмотрев на дисплей, нажал на кнопку с зеленой трубкой. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то разбудил Наруто!  
\- Лис! Ты куда пропал?! Я же волнуюсь! Как с Гаарой?!  
\- Привет, Инузука, - ответил Саске.  
На несколько секунд на том конце провода воцарилось молчание.  
\- Учиха-сенсей? - недоверчиво спросил Киба.  
\- Он самый, - ответил Саске, помешивая бульон для рамена.  
\- А где Л... Наруто?  
\- Он у меня.  
Похоже, Киба совсем растерялся.  
\- У него ломка, - пояснил Саске. - Я дал ему снотворное. Сейчас он спит.  
\- Я смогу привезти таблетки только вечером, - растерянно пролепетал Киба.  
\- Идиот! - заорал в трубку Саске, чуть не перевернув кастрюлю с бульоном, но, вспомнив, что в соседней комнате спит Наруто, перешел на шипящий шепот: - Ты думаешь, почему я держу его у себя?  
\- Спасаете его от опекуна, - растерянно ответил Киба.  
Саске почувствовал новый прилив ярости. Этот Орочимару действовал ему на нервы.  
\- И это тоже, - процедил Саске. - А еще я хочу, чтобы Узумаки бросил наркотики, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - тихо ответил Киба.  
\- И если ты будешь мне в этом мешать, я тебя в порошок сотру. Ты понял меня, Инузука?  
\- Я понял, Учиха-сенсей. Не волнуйтесь. Я тоже хочу, чтобы Лис перестал принимать наркотики.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Тебе я желаю того же.  
\- Учиха-сенсей! А можно я сегодня вечером зайду к вам навестить Лиса?  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Саске и назвал свой адрес. Ему вовсе не хотелось видеть Инузуку в своей квартире, но визит лучшего друга мог помочь Узумаки быстрее поправиться.  
Проснувшись, Наруто первым делом увидел обеспокоенное лицо Саске.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил учитель.  
Наруто на секунду задумался.  
\- Голова немного кружится, и небольшая слабость... - тихо ответил он.  
Не в правилах Наруто было жаловаться или говорить о своих проблемах, но сейчас скрывать свое состояние не было смысла.  
Саске облегченно вздохнул. Он поднялся с кровати и под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз вышел из комнаты.  
\- Ты куда? - запоздало спросил блондин.  
Но Учиха вернулся через минуту с пиалой и палочками в руках.  
\- Тебе надо поесть, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщил Саске.  
Наруто скривился. От запаха еды его мутило.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - он сморщил нос и отвернулся.  
«Ну вот…» - пронеслось в голове Саске.  
Несмотря на протесты, Учиха снова сел рядом и протянул Наруто еду.  
\- Это рамен, – сообщил Саске. – Тебе должно понравиться.  
Наруто в изумлении посмотрел на учителя и почувствовал болезненный укол совести. Ему приготовили любимую еду, а он так себя ведет.  
Аккуратно взяв пиалу, Наруто попробовал зацепить лапшу палочками. Но руки немного трясло, поэтому он никак не мог донести еду до рта. Лапша то и дело соскальзывала.  
Без лишних слов Саске отобрал у Узумаки палочки. Уверенным движением Учиха взял порцию лапши и поднес ее ко рту ученика.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - недоверчиво глядя на еду, спросил Наруто.  
Саске посмотрел на Узумаки как на идиота.  
\- Отравить тебя собираюсь, не иначе.  
\- Но... - хотел возразить Наруто, однако Учиха наградил его таким взглядом, что тот сразу умолк.  
Узумаки осторожно попробовал приготовленный Саске рамен и тут же подавился. Учиха сходил за стаканом воды.  
\- Так невкусно? - в голосе Саске послышались нотки хорошо скрываемой обиды.  
Выпив из стакана всю воду, Узумаки помотал головой.  
\- Я.. это... наоборот. - Наруто смутился. - Вы, Учиха-сенсей, оказывается, неплохо готовите!  
Увидев улыбку на лице ученика, Саске, к своему удивлению, почувствовал прилив счастья.  
\- Ешь и не отвлекайся, - строго потребовал он.  
Наруто продолжил есть, стараясь игнорировать тошноту.  
Когда Узумаки закончил, в дверь позвонили.  
\- Кто это? – настороженно спросил Наруто, натягивая одеяло по самый подбородок.  
Ничего не ответив, Саске направился к двери.  
\- Учиха-сенсей, здравствуйте, - послышался неуверенный голос Кибы.  
Узумаки сначала подумал, что у него слуховые галлюцинации, но некоторое время спустя в комнату вошел сам Инузука в сопровождении учителя.  
\- Я вас оставлю, - сказал Саске и вышел из спальни.  
Киба расслабленно выдохнул и обеспокоенно взглянул на Наруто.  
\- Как ты, Лис? - волнение друга заставило Наруто почувствовать себя лучше.  
\- Нормально, - Узумаки улыбнулся. - Как там в школе?  
Инузука махнул рукой и сел рядом.  
\- Без тебя там делать нечего!  
Похлопав друга по плечу, Наруто сообщил ему:  
\- Не переживай, я скоро вернусь.  
\- Знаешь, Лис, - Киба серьезно посмотрел на блондина, - я решил завязать с «колесами». И завтра я иду в клинику.  
Наруто внимательно посмотрел на Кибу. Он видел в глазах Инузуки решимость, с какой можно было свернуть горы.  
\- Я рад за тебя. - Положив руку на плечо Кибы, Наруто мягко улыбнулся.  
Инузука улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Клык, а как же номер нашей газеты?! – вдруг запаниковал Наруто.  
Киба едва не покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Лис, по-моему, сейчас для этого не самое подходящее время.  
\- Клык, - не унимался Наруто, - мы просто обязаны ее издать! И я хочу, чтобы ты поручил Прекрасному Зеленому Зверю добыть материал!  
Инузука все еще недоверчиво смотрел на друга.  
\- И о ком ты собрался писать статью? Неужели у тебя появилась идея?  
Сев в кровати, Наруто подвинулся к Кибе ближе.  
\- Надо написать об Асуме и Куренай! - с блеском в глазах сообщил он.  
Сейчас Наруто чем-то напоминал Инузуке Ли. Такая же чрезмерная активность и маниакальные идеи.  
\- Думаешь, это интересная тема? - с сомнением произнес Киба.  
\- Я уверен в этом! - громко воскликнул Узумаки.  
Из-за шума в спальню вернулся Саске. Увидев, как возбужден Наруто, Учиха решил прервать их разговор.  
\- Инузука, думаю, тебе пора.  
Киба не стал возражать и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Пока, Лис, выздоравливай, - попрощался он и вышел в коридор вслед за учителем.  
\- Пока, - немного расстроено ответил Наруто.  
Уже у порога Киба сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что присматриваете за ним. - Говорил Инузука немного смущенно, но искренне. - Ему необходима помощь.  
\- Каждый учитель обязан во всем помогать своему ученику, - ответил Саске.  
Киба кивнул. Он понимал, что несмотря на напускное безразличие, учитель был добрым и отзывчивым человеком. Но почему он старался это скрыть - оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, не особо интересной.  
Уже по дороге домой Инузука все думал о том, что могло произойти между Наруто и Гаарой. И как вообще получилось, что его друг оказался у Саске.  
К сожалению, об этом он спросить не успел.  
Проводив гостя, Саске вернулся в спальню.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он у Наруто.  
\- Уже лучше. Но знаешь... - Узумаки сглотнул. - Когда Клык был здесь, у меня в голове постоянно вертелась мысль...  
\- Попросить у него таблетку? - догадался Саске.  
Наруто кивнул.  
\- Я даже почти уже сделал это, - признался он. - Но потом Киба сказал, что хочет завязать и... И я подумал... Я больше не хочу так...  
Саске был удивлен и очень рад. Узумаки сам пришел к такому решению, и это говорило о том, что он и правда скоро перестанет принимать наркотики. Ведь в лечении любой зависимости все зависит только от настроя человека.  
\- Я рад, - сказал Саске.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Учиха... сенсей, - неуверенно выдавил Наруто.  
Саске возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Нет смысла меня так называть, раз мы уже перешли на "ты".  
\- Тогда я буду звать тебя Саске, - Наруто улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
Такого Учиха не ожидал. Он надеялся на "Саске-сана" или хотя бы на "Саске-куна", но чтобы Узумаки вот так резко забыл про все суффиксы...  
\- Ладно, Наруто, - скрипя зубами ответил Саске. - Так о чем ты меня хотел спросить?  
\- Ты говорил, что тоже употреблял наркотики.  
Саске вздохнул. Больная тема. Но ладно.  
\- Я расскажу, если взамен ты согласишься ответить и на мой вопрос.  
\- Я согласен, - кивнул Наруто.  
Саске сел в кресло напротив Узумаки и посмотрел в окно.  
\- Мне было тринадцать... Ночью я услышал странный шум...

 _"Что это?!" - Саске охватила паника. Ему показалось, что кто-то кричал, но он не мог точно определить, было ли это сном или явью. В доме стояла звенящая тишина.  
"Я должен пойти посмотреть, - подумал Саске. - Наверняка это просто кошка что-то уронила". Он вылез из постели и направился через коридор к лестничному пролету. Из окон по левую сторону коридора на стены падал свет с улицы, но предметы, тем не менее, еле вырисовывались в густом мраке, а пол под ногами заунывно скрипел.  
У Саске появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он дошел до лестницы и посмотрел вниз. Ужасная картина, которую он увидел, навсегда отпечаталась в его памяти. На пол холла через окно падал лунный свет, и в этом светлом прямоугольнике зловеще чернела лужа крови, где лежали его родители. А в тени перед ними стоял его брат с ножом в руке._

Потрясенный Наруто смотрел на Саске и, словно загипнотизированный, не мог отвести взгляда.  
\- Родителей убил не Итачи, - сказал Саске.  
Наруто снова вспомнил, как дышать.  
\- Но тогда я не сомневался, что это он.  
\- Как ты мог подозревать собственного брата? - возмутился Наруто.  
Саске перевел на него взгляд. В нем не было злости, но сквозивший в нем холод, казалось, пропитал всего Наруто, и он уже пожалел о своих словах. В конце концов, не ему судить Саске. Ведь он не знает всего.  
\- Ты не знаешь всего, - вторя его мыслям, Саске снова уставился в окно. - Родители и Итачи тогда очень ругались.  
\- Неужели настолько, что можно было такое подумать? - тихо спросил Наруто.  
Саске кивнул.  
\- Если бы ты был на моем месте... если бы ты видел... слышал их каждый день... ты бы тоже так подумал...  
\- И... и что было потом?  
\- Ну... я упал в обморок. Когда очнулся рядом со мной сидел полицейский и женщина-социальный работник...

 _\- Не волнуйся, Саске-кун. Все будет хорошо, - женщина не оставляла попыток его приобнять.  
Саске отодвинулся еще дальше. Нотки заботы в голосе женщины все сильнее раздражали его.  
\- Кто вы? - спросил Саске. - Где Итачи?  
Женщина вздохнула и сочувствующе улыбнулась.  
\- Меня зовут Такана Изуми. Давай сейчас ты ляжешь спать, а утром мы обо всем поговорим.  
Саске не поверил своим ушам. Спать?! Она в своем уме?! Его родителей убили! Убили всего несколько минут назад!  
\- Где Итачи?! - закричал Саске, лихорадочно оглядываясь вокруг. Люди, люди... Входная дверь открыта... В проеме видно, как мигают огни полицейских сирен на машинах.  
\- Саске-кун, успокойся, - теперь женщина разговаривала с ним, как с непослушным ребенком.  
Щелкнула вспышка фотоаппарата. Саске посмотрел в ее сторону, и в этот момент полицейские расступились... В красной вязкой луже лежало тело, укрытое белой тканью. Из-под него высовывалась женская рука...  
\- Мама! - закричал Саске и бросился вперед.  
\- Стой! - женщина поймала его за руку, но удержать не сумела.  
\- Мама!  
Взор Саске застилали слезы. Он поскользнулся на еще свежей крови и упал на пол.  
Они уже бежали к нему, забрать его, увести, не дать смотреть, навсегда разлучить его с родителями. Не теряя времени, Саске протянул руку и сжал кисть руки своей матери. Она была еще теплой..._

Наруто не стал смотреть на Саске. Он прекрасно понимал его чувства и знал, что тот не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел слезы в его глазах. Наруто отвернулся. Но сердце вдруг наполнилось такой щемящей тоской, что он сам не понял, как подошел к Саске и обнял его.  
Учиха не оттолкнул. Однако и обнимать в ответ тоже не стал. Только тихо и не спеша продолжил рассказ.

 _Он не мог спокойно спать. Ему постоянно слышались голоса родителей, а стоило закрыть глаза – и перед внутренним взором возникала кровавая лужа и два трупа в лунном свете.  
До того момента Саске никогда не видел мертвых людей. Они выглядели словно живые, но неестественная бледность и бездыханность внушали невообразимый ужас.  
Саске продолжал жить в своём доме, и от этого становилось только хуже. Всё напоминало о маме и папе, которым вернуться домой уже не суждено.  
Та самая женщина, Такана, оставалась в доме с Саске. Параллельно решался вопрос о том, кто станет постоянным опекуном в одну ночь осиротевшего мальчика.  
Самому Саске было всё равно. Изо дня в день он замыкался в себе всё сильнее.  
А потом начались суды, где главным подозреваемым был Итачи и где Саске приходилось выступать в качестве свидетеля.  
– Итак, в ту ночь у тел ваших убитых родителей вы увидели Учиху Итачи.  
– Я…  
– Это так?  
– Д-да…  
Мальчик, едва переживший смерть родителей, прямо с первого ряда скамей судебного зала наблюдал, как его родного брата пытаются посадить в тюрьму.  
Саске всё ещё думал, что Итачи виноват, но какое-то шестое чувство сопротивлялось этому. Как же не хотелось верить, что брат, которого он так любил, - убийца родителей!  
\- На орудии преступления были найдены только отпечатки подсудимого! - объявил прокурор, доставая тот самый нож.  
Мальчика затрясло, когда он увидел "орудие преступления". Это был самый обыкновенный кухонный нож, но если добавить к нему крови... Саске попытался сглотнуть подступивший к горлу комок, но не смог.  
\- Это не может служить доказательством! - возразил адвокат. - Настоящие убийцы могли воспользоваться перчатками!  
Саске посмотрел на брата. Итачи выглядел грустным и печальным. Его взгляд никак не мог принадлежать убийце. Однако против доказательств прокурора у адвоката почти ничего не было.  
В один момент всё изменилось. Был найден единственный свидетель, утверждавший, что в предполагаемое время совершения преступления из дома Учих вышло несколько людей. Позже нашли ещё свидетелей, а потом и сами преступники оказались в зале суда.  
Это были обычные грабители. Чуть ли не ровесники Итачи, они не имели в воровстве ни малейшего опыта, но остро нуждались в деньгах и планировали незаметно вынести из роскошного особняка Учих какие-нибудь ценности. Однако в ту ночь Фугаку и Микото случайно застали их прямо на месте преступления. Один из грабителей в приступе паники принялся размахивать кухонным ножом, который они взяли с собой, чтобы отбиваться в случае нападения сторожевых собак.  
Подсудимые полностью признали свою вину. Некоторые даже плакали в раскаянии.  
Только ни Саске, ни Итачи это облегчения не приносило._

 _\- Ниисан, - перед мужчиной, который за последние несколько месяцев пережил столько ужасов, стоял его маленький испуганный брат.  
Он смотрел на него недоверчиво, но с затаённой в глубине души надеждой.  
\- Саске? - Итачи боялся дотронуться до брата. Ему не хотелось его пугать, а мальчик наверняка ещё боялся его. Старший Учиха отчётливо помнил ужас в глазах маленького брата, когда тот увидел тела родителей и рядом его, Итачи, с окровавленным ножом в руках.  
\- Ниисан, - снова произнёс Саске. Его голос дрожал.  
Мальчику необходимо было услышать все из уст старшего брата. Итачи арестовали в ночь убийства, и с тех пор они еще ни разу не разговаривали. И хотя настоящие преступники во всем признались, Саске почему-то все равно боялся услышать от брата не тот ответ. Со смертью родителей и арестом брата мир ребенка так стремительно перевернулся, что Саске казалось, что уже ни в чем он не может быть до конца уверенным.  
И теперь он стоял перед своим братом и силился выдавить из себя вопрос. Как попытка узнать свое будущее. И страшно, и хочется.  
\- Ниисан... это ты... - Саске замолк, - убил... - снова молчание, - маму и папу?..  
Мужчина опустился на корточки рядом с братом. Его глаза смотрели прямо в глаза мальчика.  
\- Нет, я бы никогда...  
Это всё, что нужно было услышать Саске. В ту же секунду он бросился на шею брата и, заливаясь слезами, начал бормотать:  
\- Их больше нет... они мертвы!  
\- Тише, маленький брат, тише, - успокаивал его Итачи._

 _С тех пор опекуном Саске стал Итачи. И все вроде были довольны, но... Как смерть родителей могла пройти бесследно?  
Итачи совсем перестал контактировать с людьми.  
Друзья пытались вытащить его из депрессии, но ничего не получалось. Ему казалось, что он виноват.  
Вряд ли Итачи сумел бы справиться с четырьмя вооруженными грабителями, даже приди он домой раньше. Скорее всего он понапрасну погиб бы вместе с родителями, и тогда совсем некому было бы позаботиться о Саске.  
И все же Итачи испытывал бесконтрольное чувство вины.  
А по ночам ему снилось, как он снова от страха поднимает тот окровавленный нож...  
Сначала старший Учиха попытался залить горе алкоголем. Но оказалось, что эффект от этого только хуже. Тело становилось заторможенным, но мозг продолжал функционировать так же хорошо. Гнетущее чувство горя становилось сильнее.  
Осознав, что алкоголь не помогает, Итачи решил попробовать наркотики.  
Но и это не помогло... Изо дня в день депрессия становилась только хуже.  
Бедный Саске не знал, что делать. Ему тоже было плохо. Он тоже тосковал по родителям. Но чувства вины он не испытывал. Просто не знал, как спасти брата.  
Наконец, Итачи понял, что лучшее лекарства от воспоминаний - выматывать себя так, чтобы не оставалось сил на лишние мысли. Он целыми днями то пропадал в университете, то подрабатывал на очередной работе. У них с братом осталось приличное наследство, но Итачи упрямо вкалывал ради долгожданного спокойствия.  
В итоге Саске его почти не видел. Утром брат вставал раньше него, а возвращался Итачи заполночь.  
В какой-то момент мальчику стало казаться, что его мир окончательно развалился. Он и после смерти родителей отлично понимал, что ничего не будет как прежде, но именно во время депрессии брата Саске понял, насколько всё плохо.  
Ночные кошмары заставляли его отказываться от сна. Но детский организм не мог долго обходиться без него.  
А однажды он нашёл у брата упаковку экстази...  
С тех пор Саске почти не спал. Жизнь стала проходить мимо него. Он погрузился в новый мир, полный красок и радости. Да, искусственный, но именно этого так недоставало измученной детской психике.  
Позже Итачи, наконец, заметил, что с Саске творится что-то не то, но к этому моменту младший Учиха уже связался с нехорошей компанией. Мальчик мог сутками не приходить домой и неделями пропускал занятия в школе.  
Однажды Итачи вернулся с работы раньше обычного. Увидев младшего брата в полубессознательном состоянии и горсть таблеток рядом, Итачи забил тревогу.  
Он не выпускал Саске из дома. Отсутствие в школе он объяснил серьёзной болезнью. И пусть преподаватели не были слепыми и всё отлично понимали, ввиду обстоятельств они не стали ничего предпринимать. Учителя - тоже люди.  
Итачи избавился от таблеток и перекрыл Саске все возможности получить их. Но настоящий ад начался, когда пришла "ломка".  
То, что происходило с Наруто, было цветочками. Младший Учиха вытворял много вещей, о которых было противно вспоминать. Однажды он чуть не убил брата за то, что не мог получить дозу. Это было ночью, когда Итачи заснул. Саске набросился на него и попытался отобрать ключи от дверей, которые тот хранил в кармане брюк. Итачи сильно ударился головой.  
Когда Саске увидел кровь, такую тёмную и густую, словно бордовую тень, он пришёл в себя. Он вспомнил, как такая же кровь стекала по телам матери и отца. А теперь он видел Итачи... и кровь на его голове...  
Саске потерял сознание.  
С тех пор Итачи решил использовать снотворное. Он не винил брата в неправильном выборе. Он понимал, что это его упущение.  
Постепенно Саске восстанавливался. Но зависимость от ощущения эйфории никак не проходила. Мальчик нуждался в какой-то альтернативе, иначе все эти воспоминания и мысли грозили свести его с ума.  
Тогда Итачи решил воспользоваться нетрадиционными методами._

Но об этом Саске решил умолчать. Это была их с Итачи тайна, в которую ни он, ни его брат никого посвящать не собирались. Поэтому Саске, ничего не говоря, просто продолжал прижиматься лбом к плечу Наруто, погрузившись в воспоминания.

 _Все случилось само собой одним дождливым вечером.  
Взгляд брата был усталым и печальным, но наполненным бесконечной любовью. Он сидел в кресле и неотрывно наблюдал, как Саске расхаживает по комнате.  
Итачи вздохнул. Ему было знакомо это ощущение. Сейчас его младший брат чувствовал себя, словно зверь в клетке. Психика слишком привыкла испытывать чувство эйфории, которое можно получить так просто и быстро. Саске уже и сам решил отказаться от наркотиков, но тем не менее, не находил себе места.  
\- Саске, иди сюда, - вздохнул Итачи.  
Младший брат подошел к нему и с видом маленького котенка забрался к Итачи на колени. Старший Учиха отрешенно смотрел куда-то в пространство, рассеянно поглаживая брата по голове. Он не знал, сколько времени они просидели вот так, когда вдруг...  
\- Ниисан, - Саске провел пальцем по губам брата, отчего Итачи вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.  
\- Что, Саске?  
Младший брат смотрел на его губы слишком внимательно, а потом облизнулся и сглотнул.  
\- А ты уже с кем-нибудь целовался? - спросил Саске.  
\- Да.  
\- Знаешь... а научи меня?  
Сначала Итачи даже не поверил своим ушам и заглянул Саске в глаза. Тот не выдержал и отвел взгляд. При этом его руки робко обвили шею Итачи.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, - прошептал Саске, не смея поднять глаз на брата.  
Итачи улыбнулся и провел пальцем по его по щеке.  
\- Саске, сходи на кухню выключи свет.  
Младший брат немедленно отстранился и поднялся. На его лице одно за другим сменилось выражение разочарования, сожаления и стыда. Саске деревянной походкой быстро направился на кухню. Итачи улыбнулся.  
Когда Саске вернулся с кухни и открыл дверь в комнату, его встретила темнота. Пораженный он зашел внутрь.  
\- Итачи? - позвал Саске.  
В этот момент он услышал, как дверь закрылась, и почувствовал, как его обняли теплые руки брата.  
\- Итачи, - улыбки Саске не было видно в темноте, но в голосе она чувствовалась. Ему было приятно ощущать это ласковое прикосновение брата, находиться в его объятиях. Саске уткнулся разгоряченным лицом в прохладную ткань черной рубашки Итачи, потом посмотрел на него, хотя все равно не мог видеть в темноте его лица.  
\- Ниисан... а помнишь у тебя был ворон?  
\- Помню, - ответил Итачи и запустил пальцы в волосы Саске.  
\- Ты принес его с улицы... У него... кажется было сломано крыло... да?  
\- Да, - Итачи приблизился к лицу Саске и поцеловал его в уголок рта.  
Саске закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты сам лечил его... Он никого не подпускал к себе, кроме тебя... Всех клевал... Ты назвал его...  
\- "Саске".  
\- Я тогда так удивился, - со сбившимся дыханием продолжал Саске, чувствуя, как руки брата неспешно гладят его под футболкой. - Удивился, что ты дал ему мое имя. А когда он выздоровел...  
\- Мы вместе ходили выпускать его, помнишь?  
\- Да, ты выпустил его...  
Итачи наклонился и поцеловал Саске в ключицу.  
\- Ниисан... я... мне кажется... что в тот момент... я в тебя...  
Договорить Саске не удалось. Он почувствовал, как губы Итачи прижались к его губам, и подался ему навстречу, принимая в рот язык брата...  
О да, это было лучше любого наркотика. Итачи не сделал его своим. Он лишь ласкал его тело всю ночь напролет, осыпая поцелуями каждый сантиметр кожи Саске. А тот то засыпал под убаюкивающими поглаживаниями пальцев Итачи, то снова просыпался от какой-нибудь особо смелой ласки.  
Итачи не сделал его своим. Но это было и не нужно. Саске и так принадлежал ему._

Когда голос Саске замолк, Наруто отпустил его и отошёл на шаг назад. Его голубые глаза блестели, он едва сдерживал слёзы. Наруто тоскливо смотрел на учителя и думал о своём собственном прошлом, сравнивая и делая соответствующие выводы.  
\- Я... я не знал, что... - Узумаки и сам не понимал, зачем это говорит, но ему хотелось нарушить давящую тишину, - что у тебя тоже умерли родители...  
Учиха сел на кровать и жестом показал, чтобы Наруто сел рядом. Когда блондин исполнил его немую просьбу, Саске сказал:  
\- Теперь твоя очередь отвечать на вопрос.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, о чём его спросят.  
\- Почему ты начал принимать таблетки?  
Саске показалось, что весь свет в голубых глаз померк. Возможно, из-за того, что Наруто чуть прикрыл веки, в них перестали отражаться блики от люстры? Однако эта мысль ускользнула от Саске, как только блондин начал рассказ.

 _Отец Наруто был главой престижной фирмы, а мать - обычной домохозяйкой.  
Минато любил свою семью больше всего на свете, поэтому, в отличие от своих коллег, никогда не засиживался на работе допоздна. Когда он приходил домой, его всегда ждал вкусный ужин, который с любовью готовила Кушина, и любимый сын, радовавший искренней улыбкой. Минато не мог нарадоваться на свою уменьшенную копию, унаследовавшую пусть вздорный, но открытый и дружелюбный характер матери.  
Наруто ни разу не слышал, чтобы родители ругались. Кушина, конечно, могла поворчать на своего мужа, но беззлобно. Казалось, с каждым годом их любовь становилась лишь крепче.  
Мальчик, с рождения привыкший к доброте и ласке, чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым. Эта жизнь была его персональным раем. Наруто никогда не думал, что безоблачному счастью когда-то может прийти конец._

 _\- Наруто! - по лицу Кушины, не переставая, текли слёзы. Она обняла сына и зарыдала ещё сильнее.  
Подросток ошарашено гладил спину матери и пытался понять, в чём дело. Предчувствие чего-то тёмного полоснуло сердце, и он весь напрягся.  
\- Мама... - он сглотнул. - Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?  
Но женщина не могла остановиться. Рыдания сотрясали её тело. Она была не в состоянии ответить.  
\- Что-то с папой?  
Рыдания на секунду прекратились. Это означало только одно. Он оказался прав.  
\- Мама, что с папой? - испуганно спросил Наруто.  
Через некоторое время Кушина всё-таки подняла заплаканное лицо. Её глаза были красными и опухшими, а влажные губы дрожали.  
\- Минато... несчастный случай...  
Сказав это, женщина снова зарыдала. Но теперь она была не одна.  
Наруто ощутил, как по щекам текут слезы. Они становились всё сильнее, пока он и сам не зарыдал, прижавшись к матери теснее._

 _Это было для них тяжелым ударом.  
В тот день в газетах написали, что умер один из самых перспективных людей в деловом мире. Минато действительно был гением. Буквально из ничего он сумел создать прибыльный бизнес.  
К сожалению, когда Минато умер, его фирма погрязла в долгах, и семья столкнулась с финансовыми трудностями. Денег совсем не осталось.  
Глотая слёзы, Кушина пыталась устроиться на работу, но ничего не выходило. Университет она так и не закончила, потому что забеременела на третьем курсе, а всегда безупречное здоровье начало подводить.  
После смерти мужа Кушина совсем ослабла. Взгляд потускнел, она начала очень быстро худеть.  
Наруто с ужасом смотрел, как его молодая мама постепенно угасает.  
Однажды она потеряла сознание, и ее увезли в больницу. Наруто, не задумываясь, сбежал с урока, чтобы увидеться с ней._

 _\- Наруто... - голос Кушины совсем ослабел.  
Парень со слезами на глазах подошел к ней. Она была очень худой и бледной.  
\- Мама, все будет хорошо, - пообещал Наруто, но сам в это не поверил. Он прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего не будет.  
\- Я тебя люблю... - это было последнее, что Наруто услышал от своей матери.  
Один из врачей сказал Наруто, что ему больше нельзя находиться в палате, и почти силой вытолкал его наружу. Парню пришлось несколько дней ночевать в коридоре.  
Однажды спящего на кушетке Наруто разбудил шум. Открыв глаза, Узумаки увидел, как несколько врачей и медсестра вбегают в палату Кушины. Даже несведущий в медицине Наруто понимал, что дела плохи, но всё ещё на что-то надеялся.  
Наконец, когда Узумаки уже весь извелся в ожидании, из палаты вышли двое врачей. Один совсем седой, другому на вид было не больше двадцати пяти лет. Врачи о чем-то переговаривались, то и дело посматривая в сторону блондина.  
Нервы были на пределе. Наруто не выдержал и решительно направился навстречу врачам.  
\- Я хочу увидеть свою маму! - со злостью и отчаянием заявил парень. - Почему меня к ней не пускают?!  
Седой врач повернулся к Наруто. Его лицо было спокойным, а глаза бесконечно печальными.  
\- Ты сын Узумаки Кушины? - голос врача был низким и тихим.  
Блондин кивнул и выжидающе посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Тебе лучше сесть, - предупредил врач.  
Узумаки сразу все понял. Упав на колени, он заплакал.  
"Я не верю в это... я не верю в это!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_В этот же день вечером к Наруто пришли люди из социальной службы. Две женщины и мужчина средних лет. Он был представительно одет в красивый дорогой костюм. Ухоженные черные волосы спускались до плеч. В принципе, кроме них, ничего в облике мужчины особо в глаза не бросалось, он производил впечатление обычного государственного работника высокого статуса. Разве что только его взгляд показался Наруто слишком уж цепким. Он попытался рассмотреть цвет глаз мужчины, но тот опускал их, стоило только Узумаки посмотреть в его лицо.  
\- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, - обратилась к Узумаки одна из женщин. Меня зовут Рикаги Харуна. Это Никари Кайю-сан и Орочимару-сан. Мы можем пройти в дом?  
Как будто Наруто мог им отказать! Узумаки тихо фыркнул и отступил в сторону. Соцработники прошли в гостиную и сели на диван.  
Наруто знал, зачем они здесь.  
Опекунство. Ему хотят назначить опекуна.  
\- Тебе тоже лучше присесть, Наруто-кун, - сказала Рикаги Харуна.  
"Не успели "усыновить" меня, а уже распоряжаются в моем доме", - мысленно хмыкнул Узумаки и плюхнулся в кресло напротив. С чужими людьми, которые из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь казаться "по-домашнему" дружелюбными, сидеть рядом он не хотел.  
\- Должна заметить, - произнесла Рикаги, - что тебе очень повезло. Твоим опекуном любезно согласился стать Орочимару-сан.  
Наруто нахмурился. Они шутят? Этот незнакомый хмырь должен будет заменить ему семью?  
Видимо, не дождавшись от Узумаки предполагаемой реакции, Рикаги решила пояснить:  
\- Орочимару-сан - состоятельный человек и уважаемый глава нашего социально-реабилитационного центра для несовершеннолетних. У него уже есть несколько подопечных, но он все равно любезно согласился стать и твоим опекуном.  
\- Ты можешь переехать жить в мой дом, - заговорил мужчина с длинными волосами. Его голос был чуть хрипловатым, слова звучали немного растянуто, вкрадчиво. Наруто, наконец, смог заглянуть в его глаза и тут же отвел взгляд: они показались ему какими-то хищными.  
\- Я бы хотел остаться в доме своих родителей, - помотал головой Наруто.  
\- Что ж, - произнес Орочимару, - тогда я перееду к тебе. Другие мои воспитанники вполне самостоятельные молодые люди, а тебе сейчас как никому нужна поддержка.  
Женщины одобрительно закивали. У Наруто в горле встал ком. Большую часть времени он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что остался совершенно один. И вот пожалуйста - ему снова об этом напомнили.  
\- А что, если я откажусь от опекуна? - спросил Наруто. Он тут же почувствовал, как взгляд Орочимару буквально впился в него, и решил, что его слова уязвили гордость главы реабилитационного центра.  
\- Тогда тебе придется переехать в социальную гостиницу и жить там до наступления совершеннолетия, - ответила Никари Кайю.  
Три года, прикинул Наруто. Три года вне дома он вполне способен протянуть.  
\- А я смогу иногда приходить домой? - спросил он.  
\- Видишь ли... - начала Рикаги. - В этом случае дом придется продать.  
В гостиной воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
\- В таких случаях вся унаследованная недвижимость несовершеннолетних сирот переводится в денежный эквивалент и хранится на банковском счете до наступления совершеннолетия.  
\- Но... - Наруто сглотнул. - Но разве я не могу оставить себе родительский дом?  
\- Боюсь, у нас такие правила, Наруто-кун, - покачала головой Рикаги. - Да и сам подумай, за домом нужен постоянный уход: может внезапно понадобиться починка стен или крыши. Если этим не заниматься, дом придет в негодность, и тогда в будущем ты не сможешь ни жить в нем, ни продать его.  
\- Но ведь можно нанять работников, которые все починят! - в недоумении воскликнул Наруто.  
Рикаги снова помотала головой:  
\- Чтобы нанять работников нужны деньги, а до наступления совершеннолетия ты не можешь распоряжаться своим наследством.  
Наруто стиснул зубы. Таким образом, если он хочет сохранить родительский дом, полный драгоценных воспоминаний, у него нет иного выхода, кроме как терпеть постоянное присутствие чужого человека и его вмешательство в свои дела. Что ж, придется запастись терпением на целых три года..._

Собственно, что такое жизнь? В первую очередь, это постоянство. А что такое постоянство? Воспоминания, вещи, обычный распорядок дня – это та часть нас, которая создаёт настоящее – ядро жизни. Наруто чувствовал, что у него это отбирают. И он приготовился бороться до самого конца за те жалкие кусочки настоящего, которые пропитались воспоминаниями о Минато и Кушине.

 _Наруто не хотелось изменять свои привычки, он не был готов впускать в свою жизнь посторонних, но это было единственным выходом. Узумаки казалось, что если он потеряет дом, он потеряет самого себя.  
Багажа у нового «отца» было много. Он действительно решил поселиться в доме Узумаки. Наруто смотрел на него и злился. Узумаки раздражало абсолютно всё: новый человек, его вещи, то, как он прикасается к имуществу родителей. Наруто из последних сил сдерживал порыв избить мужчину, выкинуть его из родительского дома и никогда больше не впускать. Тот не имел никакого права так вести себя на чужой территории.  
\- Наруто-кун, я хочу подарить это в знак дружбы. - Орочимару протянул ему пластиковую коробку. – Я ни в коем случае не собираюсь заменять твоих родителей, но мы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями.  
Наруто исподлобья глянул на мужчину. Елейная улыбка раздражала, а сладковатый запах парфюма кружил голову. Хотелось отодвинуться, но за спиной стоял стол, по бокам мебель, а впереди Орочимару. В собственной комнате - как в ловушке.  
Опустив взгляд на подарок, Наруто опешил. Это была компьютерная игра, о которой он мечтал целый год. Более того, её выход ещё не состоялся. Эта дата наступит через месяц.  
\- Но как? – Наруто взял коробку и принялся её разглядывать. Вдруг это подделка?  
\- Запусти, - подначивал его Орочимару, кивая в сторону компьютера. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что я тебя обманываю?  
Коротко взглянув на опекуна, Наруто развернулся на стуле и вытащил диск. Несколько долгих минут программа установки отсчитывала время, пока на мониторе не вспыхнула заставка. Это действительно была именно та игра!  
Не веря своему счастью, Узумаки раскрыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить, когда почувствовал руку на своём плече и горячее дыхание у щеки.  
\- Видишь, всё честно.  
Странно. Ничего плохого не случилось, но почему-то Наруто стало не по себе. Огромного труда стоило унять дрожь и желание сбежать.  
Почувствовав напряжение подростка, Орочимару выпрямился, а Наруто спокойно выдохнул. Сил хватило кивнуть и выдавить более-менее дружелюбную улыбку._

 _Орочимару не возражал, когда Наруто допоздна засиживался за компьютером или перед телевизором. Не было временных ограничений для прогулок или гостей. С завидной регулярностью пополнялись запасы сладостей, закусок, газировки и рамена. Для уборки опекун нанял женщину, которая несколько раз в неделю разгребала беспорядок Наруто. И никто не заставлял мыть посуду.  
Не жизнь – сказка!  
Наруто ходил жутко довольный и хвастался этой королевской жизнью перед друзьями.  
Постепенно он расслабился и перестал ненавидеть Орочимару. Теперь Наруто улыбался ему и почти привык к жуткому взгляду. Мало ли, не повезло человеку с внешностью?  
Раз в месяц приходили те женщины, социальные работники, и спрашивали, всё ли в порядке. Каждый раз при этом вопросе они переглядывались и посмеивались.  
\- В полном, - отмахивался от них Наруто, поспешно возвращаясь к прерванным занятиям.  
\- Ещё бы, - хмыкала Рикаги. – Орочимару-сама профессионал. Тебе очень повезло с ним.  
\- Угу, я помню.  
В такие моменты Орочимару находился в другом месте, чтобы не мешать своему подопечному честно отвечать на вопросы. Но он всегда непонятным образом был в курсе, когда разговор подходил к концу.  
\- Я бы ни за что не навредил своему любимому сыну, - со слащавой улыбкой добавлял Орочимару, входя в комнату Наруто. Он подходил к Узумаки и ерошил его волосы.  
Женщины делали пометки в своих бумагах, улыбались и прощались до следующего раза. Все были довольны._

 _Однажды, как обычно после школьных занятий, Наруто вернулся домой и поспешил в свою комнату, чтобы поскорее закончить с домашним заданием и лечь спать пораньше.  
\- Наруто-кун, зайди на кухню, - послышался голос Орочимару, когда Узумаки уже поднялся по лестнице.  
Пожав плечами, Наруто спустился на первый этаж. На кухне его ждал торт со взбитыми сливками и фруктами. Узумаки облизнулся и уселся за стол.  
\- А что за повод? – без особого интереса спросил блондин, собрав указательным пальцем немного крема с торта и засунув его в рот.  
«Ммм… Какой сладкий!» - Наруто зажмурился от удовольствия и потянулся к новой порции.  
Послышался хриплый смешок. Орочимару не злился на нетерпеливость приёмного сына.  
\- Я не могу побаловать своего любимчика? – наиграно-удивлённым тоном спросил мужчина, отрезая Наруто огромный кусок.  
Нетерпеливо схватившись за тарелку, Наруто не заметил, как хищно блеснули глаза Орочимару.  
\- Ты такой жадный, Наруто-кун.  
Орочимару сидел за столом, подперев голову рукой, и спокойно наблюдал, как один за другим во рту Узумаки пропадают кусочки кондитерского шедевра.  
\- Торт очень вкусный, - остановившись, смущённо пробормотал Наруто. – Не могу удержаться.  
Улыбка Орочимару переросла в оскал.  
\- А? – Наруто во все глаза уставился на опекуна.  
Оказавшись непозволительно близко, Орочимару протянул руку и коснулся подбородка Узумаки. Большой палец скользнул по коже, стирая крем, и исчез так же неожиданно, как появился.  
\- Ты такой неаккуратный, Наруто-кун, - зашептал Орочимару, облизнув палец.  
В этот момент всё съеденное встало у Наруто комом. Он сглотнул, но вместо облегчения стало только хуже. Торт решительно двинулся обратно. Огромного труда стоило удержать его внутри.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду уроки делать, - буркнул Наруто, вставая из-за стола. Недоеденный кусок торта показался отвратительной массой неизвестного происхождения.  
Прикрыв рот рукой, Узумаки вылетел из кухни. Орочимару ничего не сказал, но продолжил улыбаться ему вслед._

 _Вечером того же дня Наруто стоял под душем и думал о той сцене. Он пытался убедить себя, что всё в порядке, что ничего страшного не случилось, но желудок снова скрутило, а во рту появился кислый привкус.  
Противно, мерзко и страшно.  
Тёплая вода струилась по телу, стараясь успокоить перепуганного подростка, но ничего не выходило. В голову Узумаки приходили разные мелочи из жизни, которые всё это время он старательно не замечал.  
Орочимару постоянно касался его, нарушал личное пространство, не раз задавал странные вопросы вроде: «А ты уже был с девочкой?»  
Инцидент на кухне отрезвил Наруто. Как он мог спокойно находиться рядом с этим извращенцем? Но что самое страшное, с извращенцем, который пристаёт __**к нему**_ _.  
Встряхнув мокрыми волосами, Наруто решительно выпрямился, закрутил кран и вышел из кабинки. Вытерев лицо, Узумаки промокнул волосы и обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер. В голове он прокручивал возможный разговор с опекуном, но быстро отказался от этой затеи. Орочимару не похож на человека, который будет его слушать. Нужно попробовать поговорить с теми дамочками из органов опеки и попечительства.  
Войдя в комнату, Наруто обомлел. На его кровати вальяжно восседал опекун.  
\- Поиграем, Наруто-кун?  
Наруто отлично понимал, что минута промедления будет стоить дорого. Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Узумаки успел заметить в хищных глазах проблеск удивления. Это немного порадовало напуганного блондина.  
Перескакивая через несколько ступенек, Наруто бежал вниз к выходу, смутно представляя, что будет делать поздно вечером на улице с одним полотенцем вместо одежды.  
Восхваляя свою забывчивость, Наруто забрал из гостиной школьную сумку и, поспешно всунув ноги в кроссовки, вылетел из дома. Узумаки никогда так не радовался грязной физкультурной форме, которую он принёс из школы, чтобы постирать. В переулке Наруто с трудом натянул на влажное тело одежду и отправился в единственное место, где его готовы были принять в любом виде и в любое время суток.  
По пути он окончательно распрощался с прошлой спокойной жизнью. Глотая горькие слёзы, он в полной мере осознал, насколько стал уязвим без родителей. Теперь придётся силой отбирать право на нормальную жизнь у тех, кто должен обеспечивать ее безвозмездно по первому требованию._

 _\- Л-Лис? - недоуменно выдавил Киба, глядя на запыхавшегося Узумаки, который стоял на пороге его дома. Не то чтобы он был не рад видеть Наруто. Наоборот. Со своим лучшим другом Киба мог вообще не разлучаться. Но странный вид блондина приводил его в замешательство.  
Наруто был бледен как смерть. Глаза широко распахнуты. Волосы мокрые и всклокоченные. Одет Узумаки был в свою серую физкультурную форму с кислотно-оранжевыми лампасами, которую сегодня брал домой постирать.  
Мозг Кибы лихорадочно пытался выдать вариант того, что могло случиться с Наруто, чтобы тот прилетел к нему чуть ли не среди ночи с мокрыми волосами и в штанах с грязными травяными пятнами на коленках. Но не мог.  
\- Киба, пожалуйста, мне очень нужно переночевать у тебя, пожалуйста, позволь мне зайти в дом, - речитативом выдал Наруто, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и оглядываясь, словно за ним была погоня.  
\- Э-э... - Киба лишь растерянно отступил в сторону.  
Узумаки влетел в дом, будто от скорости сейчас зависела его жизнь. Инузука заметил, что его слегка трясет.  
\- Что случилось, Наруто? - тревожно спросил Киба.  
\- Где твои родители? - перебил Узумаки.  
\- На кухне, разбираются со счетами, а что? - буркнул Клык.  
Наруто кивнул и, прикрыв глаза, как-то странно всхлипнул:  
\- Не говори, что я здесь, пошли в твою комнату.  
\- Хорошо, пошли, - нахмурился Киба и первым направился к лестнице.  
Когда они вошли в комнату, Наруто попросил не включать свет.  
\- Да что случилось-то? - от охватившего его беспокойства Киба не смог сдержать раздражения.  
В тревоге глядя на Узумаки, Клык увидел, как тот сполз вниз по стене, уткнулся лицом в колени и тихо ответил:  
\- Я в полном дерьме, Киба. В полном..._

 _После краткого и сбивчивого рассказа Наруто Киба некоторое время пытался безуспешно вернуть на место отвисшую челюсть.  
Вот так всегда. Слышишь по телевизору, читаешь в газетах о подобных случаях - да и вообще о любом виде насилия - настолько часто, что уже перестаешь этому удивляться. Но никогда не думаешь, что подобное каким-либо образом проявится в твоей жизни.  
Киба вовсе не был готов услышать такое. Неожиданно для себя захотелось, чтобы Наруто исчез из его комнаты, чтобы время повернулось вспять, и Узумаки к нему не приходил. Как будто блондина окутал гнилостный запах его смердящего извращениями опекуна, и теперь Наруто принес эту вонь с собой, в чистый дом его, Кибы, родителей.  
Клык тряхнул головой и мысленно себя одернул. Да что с ним такое? Неужели он такой поганый друг, что допускает подобные мысли? Это же Наруто! Ему просто крупно не повезло оказаться в такой ситуации. Никакой его вины здесь нет, это все из-за Орочимару!  
Киба ощутил волну ярости и мгновенное желание выпустить извращенцу кишки. Глава реабилитационного центра, как же! Может, он не одного Наруто склонял к этой мерзости?  
Жуткая мысль немного охладила пыл Инузуки. Справившись с эмоциями, он спохватился, вспомнив о присутствии Узумаки, и опустил взгляд на сидящего на полу блондина.  
Наруто молча смотрел прямо на него с болью и отчаянием в глазах, словно ожидая от Инузуки приговора. Киба нервно сглотнул, осознавая, что все его мысли легко читались на лице, и Наруто не только видел их, он и сам после домогательств опекуна чувствовал себя грязным. Но все же надеялся, что лучший друг его не бросит.  
"Ты не ошибся во мне, Наруто", - стиснул зубы Киба.  
Чтобы успокоить Узумаки, Инузука опустился на колени и ободряюще хлопнул того по плечу. От него не укрылся облегченный вздох Наруто и то, как он невольно покосился на его руку.  
Поспешно убрав ее, Киба решил показать себя радушным хозяином и нарочито беззаботно спросил:  
\- Хочешь есть? - и когда заметил, что Наруто все еще бьет озноб, добавил: - Чаю?  
\- Можно просто воды, - тихо ответил Узумаки.  
\- Хорошо. - Киба отправился на кухню, попутно размышляя о свалившихся на голову Наруто бедах.  
Пока Наруто утолял жажду, Киба достал из шкафа чистые штаны и футболку. Узумаки принял их с благодарностью, но ощутил острое желание повторно вымыться и спросил у Инузуки разрешение воспользоваться ванной. Киба добавил к одежде свежее полотенце.  
\- Спи на кровати, - предложил Клык, - а я лягу на диване. Ты же гость.  
Но бросив лишь мимолетный взгляд на кровать, Наруто ощутил приступ тошноты от воспоминания о расположившемся на его собственной кровати опекуне.  
\- Нет, давай лучше я лягу на диване.  
От Кибы не укрылось выражение отвращения на лице Узумаки, и не задавая лишних вопросов, он быстро согласился.  
\- Лис, - сказал он, когда они с Наруто уже ложились спать, - все будет хорошо. Где наша не пропадала?  
К его огромной радости, блондин улыбнулся. Немного устало и грустно.  
Но с благодарностью и надеждой.  
Хотя бы что-то._

 _Несколько дней Наруто сходил с ума от страха. Он старался скрыть волнение, но тело предательски вздрагивало от каждого стука в дверь. Всюду мерещился опекун со своей мерзкой ухмылкой и ядовито-сладким, с хрипотцой голосом.  
Киба пытался отвлечь друга от мрачных мыслей и сковавшего тело вязкого страха, но его старания изначально были обречены на провал. У Инузуки не было никаких знаний в этой области. Да и откуда ему знать, как утешить подростка, подвергшегося домогательству? В жизни Кибы таких проблем не было. Раньше он над этим не задумывался, но сейчас был безмерно рад своей судьбе за живых родителей и любимую старшую сестру.  
\- Может, расскажем об этом?  
Наруто боялся этого вопроса.  
Он много думал о своём положении и понял, что не хочет лишнего внимания. Ему хотелось остаться в комнате друга и больше никогда не вылезать наружу. Очевидно, что своими действиями он разворошит гнилое болото и вдоволь накупается в мутной воде. Подобную мерзость Наруто боялся не выдержать.  
\- Не сейчас, ладно? – ответил он и снова уставился перед собой.  
Инузука тяжело вздохнул. Если Наруто спрашивает у него разрешения, то дело дрянь.  
Родители Кибы не возражали против «лишнего рта», но Цуме, в силу своего неуёмного характера, всячески пыталась выпытать у сына подробности. Она знала о положении Наруто и искренне скорбела на похоронах четы Узумаки, но также она знала, что у парня есть опекун. Подозрительное поведение Наруто не давало ей покоя. Женщина начинала догадываться: что-то не так. Это стало вопросом времени, когда бойкая госпожа Инузука возьмётся за расследование.  
На четвёртые сутки Узумаки решил посетить школу. Это стало для Кибы приятной неожиданностью. Он уже отчаялся сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. В один момент решались проблемы любопытства матери и нежелательных вопросов в школе.  
\- Ты точно уверен, что готов? – в третий раз за последние двадцать минут спросил Киба.  
Наруто хмуро взглянул на друга.  
\- Давай ты перестанешь задавать тупые вопросы? Это моя привычка, а не твоя.  
Вымученная улыбка на уставшем лице успокоила Кибу. Ему нелегко было смотреть на увядающего друга. Что угодно, но не это. С трудом пережив потерю родителей, Узумаки влип в неприятную историю. Это могло закончиться очень плохо.  
\- Договорились._


	6. Chapter 6

_В целом учебный день проходил спокойно. Киба удивился, насколько умело Наруто справлялся с ролью беззаботного оптимиста. Многие задавали опасные вопросы, но Узумаки непринуждённо шутил и так же виртуозно врал об истинном положении вещей. Интересная черта Наруто, о которой Инузука не догадывался. Возможно, так влияло эмоциональное потрясение. Или у Наруто раньше не возникало причин вводить людей в заблуждение.  
Кибе определённо не нравились эти изменения.  
\- Я пойду к автомату, возьму себе сок, – предупредил Наруто, отсчитывая мелочь. – Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
\- Нет, не хочу, - поспешно ответил Киба и перешёл на шёпот: - Мне сходить с тобой?  
Вскинув голову, Наруто озадачено потёр переносицу. Мгновение спустя его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а потухшие глаза опустились в пол.  
\- Всё нормально. Сам дойду. – Наруто отчаянно старался держать себя в руках, но голос звучал неуверенно. Он чувствовал себя жалким неудачником, боящимся собственной тени. Эта небольшая вылазка должна была его подбодрить - понимал Киба, одновременно борясь с желанием не отпускать Узумаки одного.  
Инузука кивнул. Для этого молчаливого одобрения пришлось запихнуть переживания поглубже.  
День выдался на удивление славный. Солнце немного припекало, но в целом, было свежо и спокойно. Наруто грустно вздохнул и двинулся во двор.  
\- Ксо! – выругался блондин. Табличка на автомате ясно дала понять, что напитки он не выдаст даже за деньги. – Почему он сломался именно сегодня?!  
До конца перемены оставалось немного времени, но Узумаки рискнул добежать до дальнего автомата. Он находился рядом с воротами школы. Было жутковато, но Наруто одернул себя. Всё это геройство рассчитано на борьбу со страхом, а он позорно трусит! Глупо. Более того, ворота на время занятий всегда закрыты.  
Решительно сдвинув брови, Наруто зашагал за коробкой сока, как за принцессой в замке с драконом. Он был готов бороться со страхом.  
Но не с реальностью.  
Это случилось быстро. Наруто даже не успел среагировать, а его уже скрутили и потащили в машину. Ворота оказались открытыми.  
\- Эй, пустите… – рот заткнула увесистая ладонь.  
Двое крупных мужчин грубо толкали подростка, не оставляя ему и шанса выбраться из плена. Наруто взялся за роль рыцаря, не успев покончить с ролью жертвы.  
\- Осторожнее, я не хочу, чтобы на нём остались следы, - противно растягивая слова, потребовал Орочимару.  
Сердце Наруто пропустило удар.  
Внутри внедорожника было просторно, а Орочимару не отличался плотным телосложением, но особая аура, исходившая от этого человека, полностью заполнила собой салон. Наруто начал задыхаться.  
\- В гостях тебя хорошо кормили? – в голосе Орочимару сквозила напускная забота. – Ты хорошо спал в чужом доме?  
Опешив от откровенного фарса, Узумаки не удержался и воскликнул:  
\- Как будто тебя это волнует, чёртов извращенец!  
Наруто ожидал чего угодно, но не довольной улыбки.  
\- Я рад, что всё так обернулось. Тяжело себя сдерживать. Но в этом есть свои плюсы, - как ни в чём не бывало вещал Орочимару. Расслабленная поза и спокойный голос злили. Наруто трясло, а этот ублюдок свысока взирал на бурю эмоций и, похоже, получал от этого удовольствие.  
\- Выпусти меня! Я не хочу оставаться с тобой ни на минуту! – кричал Наруто, отчаянно дёргая заблокированную дверь. – Если ты со мной что-нибудь сделаешь, тебя посадят!  
\- А ты в этом уверен? – чуть приподняв брови и склонив голову на бок, поинтересовался Орочимару. – Поверь мне, тебя никто не хватится. Ты никому не нужен, кроме меня.  
Наруто замер и посмотрел на мужчину. Глаза азартно блестели, а пальцы нетерпеливо отстукивали по мягкой обивке сидения, предвкушая лёгкую победу. Но Орочимару не учёл, что перед ним Узумаки.  
\- Что за бред? – с отвращением выплюнул Наруто. Он незаметно осматривал салон машины, отыскивая путь к отступлению. – Если я не вернусь в школу, вызовут полицию, а тебя посадят.  
\- Хм… - подавшись вперёд, Орочимару оскалился. – Но я успею развлечься с тобой, не так ли?  
Наруто передёрнуло. В змеиных глазах появилось торжество.  
\- Не надейся, что это будет быстро и безболезненно. – Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Орочимару продолжил: - Будет незабываемо, Наруто-кун. Это я тебе обещаю.  
Мельком взглянув за спину Наруто, Орочимару перекинулся взглядом с водителем и его коллегой. Следом обернулся Узумаки и судорожно сглотнул. Глаза предательски увлажнились. Никакой надежды на спасение.  
\- Почему я? – голос срывался. – Я не подхожу тебе! Я… Ну, пожалуйста, не трогай!..  
Орочимару чувствовал себя хозяином положения и наслаждался этим в полной мере. Приятно слушать мольбы отчаявшегося человека, но ещё лучше наслаждаться пустым взглядом сломленной души. Его возбуждала слепая покорность и безразличие. Орочимару считал, что тем самым поглощает личность и становится сильнее, как те дикие воины, которые в погоне за силой пожирали сердца побеждённых врагов. Заманчивая перспектива откладывала «взросление» Наруто.  
\- Тише, тише, - Орочимару пересел к приёмному сыну и притянул его к себе. Простое объятие вызвало панику у Узумаки. Он едва не задохнулся от отвращения. – Я не трону тебя. Пока ты сам не захочешь.  
Наруто посмотрел на мужчину как на сумасшедшего. Неужели это… существо серьёзно считало, что он, Наруто, добровольно под него ляжет? На долю секунды Узумаки стало смешно.  
\- Я не одобряю насилие. Хочу, чтобы ты отдался добровольно, - прошептал Орочимару на ухо подростка, почти ласково проведя костяшками пальцев по бледной щеке. – И я готов подождать, но тебе придётся вернуться домой.  
\- Я вернусь, только если ты свалишь оттуда! – раздражённо выдохнул Наруто, отпихивая от себя опекуна.  
\- Ты забываешься, Наруто-кун, - голос стал холоднее. Даже у Орочимару была граница терпения. – Я не сказал, что не применяю насилие. Только не одобряю. Считай твоё добровольное согласие моей прихотью. Моё мнение может измениться в любой момент.  
Опасное положение. Наруто нутром чувствовал, что балансирует на грани.  
\- Если я соглашусь, ты выпустишь меня из этой чёртовой машины? – тихо спросил Наруто, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с опекуном.  
\- Конечно, - Орочимару торжествовал. – Но ты сегодня же вернёшься ко мне, и мы продолжим тесное общение. Вдруг тебе понравится?  
Из машины Наруто выскочил быстро и неуклюже, чудом не свалившись на асфальт. Но стоило Узумаки попасть на территорию школы, и всё напряжение спало. Плечи поникли, а спина сгорбилась. Паршивое ощущение. Наруто казалось, что он продал себя. Продал дёшево.  
Подобно неупокоенной душе, Наруто чувствовал себя мёртвым и потерянным._

Слушая Наруто, Саске беспрестанно хмурился. На Узумаки он не смотрел, чтобы не смущать, лишь исподволь поглядывал, когда тот замолкал, чтобы прочистить горло или сглотнуть.  
Когда Наруто закончил рассказ, Саске поднял брови и, не вытерпев, прошелся по комнате. А этот ублюдок Орочимару, оказывается, любитель опасных игр! Ничего не скажешь. Узумаки везет как утопленнику.  
Наруто молчал, не ожидая от Саске какой-либо реакции. Он помнил, выражение лица Кибы - тогда в нем мелькнуло жуткое отвращение - но Наруто не обижался на друга. Он и сам не знал, как среагировал бы на месте Инузуки.  
И все же из любопытства Узумаки поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Саске. И в Саске отвращения не было. Наруто просто чувствовал его тихую злость.  
Учиха больше не задавал вопросов. Видимо, подумал, что все эти события и привели его, Наруто, к таблеткам. Однако на деле это было не так.  
Истинной причиной пагубного пристрастия стал Гаара. Но об этой своей привязанности Наруто рассказывать не хотелось. В конце концов, Учихе совсем не обязательно знать так много. Однако в мыслях Узумаки тут же возникло продолжение истории.

 _После возвращения к Орочимару Наруто стал охотнее ходить в школу, где можно было безнаказанно находиться вдали от опекуна и видеться с Кибой. Занятия и перемены стали драгоценными минутами свободы и возможностью хоть немного расслабиться и забыть о своих проблемах.  
В город постепенно приходила весна, и в один погожий денек в их класс перевели новенького из другой школы.  
Гаару.  
Сначала Наруто и не заметил его. Первые недели новой жизни с опекуном он вообще ни на что не обращал внимания, пребывая в некоторой прострации после непрерывного напряжения от пребывания дома. Лишь отведя взгляд от воркующих на асфальте за окном голубей, Наруто заметил, что у доски учительница представляет классу нового парня.  
Узумаки бегло оглядел новенького с головы до ног.  
Очень необычная внешность: ярко-красные волосы, татуировка на лбу и темные, практически черные, круги под глазами. Неудивительно, что парня выгнали из другой школы. Наверняка устраивал там дебоши.  
Интересно, надолго ли его хватит здесь?  
Недолго размышляя над будущим новичка, Наруто снова повернулся к окну.  
\- Не занято? – Равнодушный незнакомый голос вернул Узумаки обратно в реальность. Возле его парты стоял тот самый новенький.  
Наруто кивнул в ответ. В те дни Киба болел, и его место пустовало.  
\- Наруто-кун, - обратилась к Узумаки учительница, - Гаара-кун еще не успел получить книги в библиотеке, поделись с ним учебником.  
Наруто молча подвинул книгу на середину парты.  
В первый день они не обмолвились друг с другом ни словом. И во второй.  
Неожиданно для обоих, сдружиться им помог урок английского.  
Желая поупражнять учеников в чтении, учитель написал на доске несколько предложений. Узумаки досталось:  
"The murderer hid blooded clothes being sure of his invulnerability". "Убийца спрятал окровавленную одежду, будучи уверенным в своей неуязвимости".  
Вздохнув, Наруто принялся читать фразу, на каждом слове спотыкаясь и коверкая слова до неузнаваемости. Английский никогда не был его любимым предметом.  
\- Зе мурдара... мёрдара хид блоодед... блудид... бладид клодез... клодз беинг... биинг шуре... шуа оф хис иву... инлура... илнура... - последнее слово прочтению никак не поддавалось.  
\- Ин-вал-нэ-ра-би-ли-ти! - помог учитель.  
\- Ирневал...  
Последняя попытка Узумаки доконала Гаару. Он медленно опустил лицо к парте, и вскоре Наруто услышал тихий, еле сдерживаемый смех.  
\- Хх… достаточно, - со вздохом сдался учитель. – Тебе нужно больше тренироваться дома, Наруто-кун.  
Узумаки не обратил на эти слова никакого внимания. Прищурив глаза, он смотрел на подрагивающие плечи Гаары. Какого черта он над ним ржет?  
\- Эй, ты, - взвинчено начал Наруто, но в этот момент Гаара поднял голову, заставив его обомлеть. Парень все еще улыбался, и эта улыбка не была издевательской или надменной, как представлял Наруто. Гаара смотрел на него открыто и по-доброму. Узумаки даже не подозревал, что его мрачный молчаливый сосед по парте на такое способен.  
\- Прости, - виновато произнес Гаара. – Я смеялся не над тобой. Просто твои слова получались очень забавными.  
\- Н-ничего страшного, - спотыкаясь на каждом слове, ответил Наруто.  
Этот случай помог ему окончательно понять, что не все можно понять о человеке с первого взгляда. Гаара, которого он увидел сегодня, и образ надменного фрика-дебошира, нафантазированный им при первом знакомстве, не имели между собой ничего общего.  
Заинтригованный Наруто решил узнать новичка поближе и сделал шаг к новой дружбе. К счастью, Гаара ответил тем же.  
При каждом удобном случае они говорили и не могли наговориться. На уроках учителя беспрестанно делали им замечания, а потом и вовсе грозились рассадить. И хотя новоиспеченные друзья стали вести себя тише, разговоры не прекратились. Просто велись они теперь путем переписки.  
Как оказалось, Гаара тоже сирота, и это сблизило их с Наруто еще больше.  
Они не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг. Наруто удивляло и одновременно привлекало то, что несмотря на длительное общение, Гаара всегда оставался для него загадкой. Эта глубина затягивала. И в какой-то момент Наруто осознал, что увлечен Гаарой.  
Отболевший Инузука поначалу ревновал друга и не мог смириться, что теперь его приходится делить с кем-то еще. Но со временем привык к Гааре и новому положению вещей.  
Когда окрыленный Узумаки поведал Кибе о своих чувствах к новичку, тот слегка насторожился. А после решил, что ничего криминального в этом нет и скорее всего Наруто просто хочет в чем-то походить на Гаару, вот и все. Как бы там ни было, Инузука был благодарен новичку за то, что тот отвлекает Узумаки от мыслей о чертовом опекуне.  
Да, Наруто оживал на глазах. К нему возвращалась прежняя жажда деятельности и неуемная энергия.  
Как-то раз Узумаки хлопнул по парте студенческой газетой «Акацки» и заявил, что они крутые и в их школе тоже обязательно должно появиться нечто подобное. Киба скосил взгляд на газету и откровенно зевнул. Выпускаемая неизвестными студентами неофициально, газета занималась «рассекречиванием» грязных историй, связанных с преподавателями местных университетов, будь то взяточничество, служебный роман, проступок или даже связь со студентом или студенткой. Девиз газеты и одноименной «организации», ее выпускающей, гласил: «Луна выйдет из-за облаков, и тайное станет явным». Во вступительных статьях к газете редакторы уверяли, что всего лишь пытаются выводить нерадивых преподавателей на чистую воду, дабы повысить качество преподавательского состава.  
Кибе все это было неинтересно. А вот Гаара весьма охотно поддержал идею Наруто, и вскоре по всей школе валялись напечатанные на принтере листовки под названием «Оборотни: такими нас сделала луна». На такое название Наруто вдохновили издавна используемые ими с Кибой прозвища: Лис и Клык. Гаара назвался Енотом, а чуть позднее вступивший к ним сумасшедший Рок Ли пожелал быть Прекрасным Зеленым Зверем. Кстати, Кибу записали в состав «организации» ни разу не спрашивая.  
Только вот в их небольшой школе среди преподавателей никаких грязных историй не водилось, поэтому заскучавшему Лису и Еноту пришлось переключиться на срывание уроков с последующим подробным и забавно описанным отчетом в газете. Их писал Гаара.  
Листовки «Оборотней» расходились среди учеников на ура. Преподаватели закрывали на это глаза, время от времени совершая вялые попытки отыскать виновников и понимая, насколько это безнадежно. «Оборотни» свое дело знали.  
Наруто сиял и все больше становился похожим на того Узумаки, которого Киба когда-то знал. А больше ему ничего и не нужно было.  
В отличие от успокоившегося Инузуки, Наруто с каждым днем все больше переполняло нетерпение. Чувства к Гааре росли с каждым днем и часом.  
Нет, Наруто не хотелось переспать с ним. Он и сам не понимал, чего ему надо. Он просто чувствовал потребность быть к Гааре еще ближе. Брать за руку, прикасаться… Когда Узумаки наблюдал, как на уроке Гаара, склонив над тетрадью голову, вместо конспекта пишет черновой вариант статьи для их газеты, его сердце билось чаще, а губы невольно улыбались.  
Нечто непонятное переполняло Наруто, и этим хотелось поделиться. Ему хотелось взаимности. Чтобы Гаара сказал, что тоже испытывает к нему, Наруто, подобное.  
Однажды они вместе гуляли по парку. Оба молчали, но это их нисколько не тяготило.  
Неожиданно Наруто остановился. Ох, как же долго пришлось собираться с духом, чтобы решиться сказать это! Но выносить переполнявшие его эмоции Узумаки больше не мог.  
Гаара тоже остановился и обернулся к другу.  
\- Что-то случилось, Лис?  
Блондин сглотнул и быстро произнёс:  
\- Енот, я... Ты мне нравишься! Нет... Я тебя люблю!  
Голова Узумаки была опущена, поэтому он не знал, как отреагировал на признание сам Гаара.  
Прошла пара мучительно долгих минут.  
\- Прости, Наруто, - в конце концов, тихо ответил Гаара, поворачиваясь спиной к блондину. - Я не могу ответить тебе тем же.  
Эти слова полоснули Наруто по сердцу острее ножа. Но... ведь иначе и быть не могло. С какой стати он наивно полагал, что все будет хорошо? С чего он решил, что Гаара полюбит его?  
"Какой же я дурак", - Наруто отчаянно заскрипел зубами и сжал кулаки.  
\- Гаара!  
Юноша вздрогнул. Слышать свое имя из уст Лиса было непривычно.  
\- Гаара! Когда-нибудь ты все равно полюбишь меня! - выкрикнул Наруто и тут же убежал прочь.  
\- Глупый Лис, - прошептал Гаара ему вслед. - Я и так люблю тебя..._

Услышь эти слова Наруто тогда, возможно, сейчас все было бы по-другому...


	7. Chapter 7

Перед сном Саске снова дал Наруто снотворное. Узумаки хорошо выспался и на следующий день уже чувствовал себя намного лучше. Однако в сознании продолжали навязчиво всплывать мысли о таблетках.  
\- Ксо! - чертыхался Наруто. - Такое ощущение, что мне кто-то прям о них нашептывает! Аж противно!  
Чтобы как-то отвлечься Узумаки перерыл все DVD-диски Саске и нашел американскую комедию, которую у Учихи когда-то забыл друг по университету.  
Точнее... это был больше, чем просто друг. Наруто этого не знал, но Саске встречался с Суйгецу на первом курсе. Потом Хозуки решил сменить род деятельности, поступить в другой вуз и переехал в другой город.  
Он был таким же легкомысленным, как эта самая комедия. Они с Наруто были чем-то похожи. Вот только... в Узумаки все же была какая-то глубина характера... Саске это чувствовал.  
Возможно, Наруто был таким изначально.  
Возможно, сказалось то, что ему пришлось пережить.  
Не то чтобы Саске так уж любил того парня. Но с тех пор, как Суйгецу с широкой добродушной улыбкой поставил его перед фактом, что они больше никогда не увидятся, Учиха возненавидел комедии. Особенно американские. Особенно "Молодоженов". И теперь, стоя на кухне у плиты, морщился от знакомых реплик, которые доносились из другой комнаты.  
Наруто хохотал на всю квартиру, и в конце концов, Саске не выдержал.  
\- Эй ты, уссуратонкачи!  
\- А? - Наруто оторвался от просмотра и оглянулся в сторону дверного проема.  
\- А ну марш на кухню!  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Затем! - разозлился Учиха. - Я не собираюсь готовить один для двоих!  
\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами Наруто.  
В скором времени Саске уже жалел о том, что позвал Узумаки. Тот совершенно, абсолютно, категорически не умел готовить!  
\- Посыпь морковку имбирем.  
\- Ага.  
\- Дурак! Это корица!  
\- А я откуда знаю?! Здесь же не написано, что это! Это... а молоко должно так пениться и шипеть?  
\- Тупица! Оно же убегает!  
\- Что?  
\- Выключай огонь, бестолочь!  
\- Вот же ксо! И какого черта нужно было готовить такое сложное блюдо?! Поели бы каши какой-нибудь! Или рамена бы заварили!  
\- Заткнись, - сквозь зубы ответил Саске, доставая из холодильника пакет свежего молока.  
Наруто посетила догадка, и он сразу же почувствовал укол совести. Может быть, Саске решил приготовить что-то необычное, потому что он, Наруто, у него в гостях? Или может, так он хотел отвлечь его от мыслей о таблетках? Наруто стало совсем противно от самого себя.  
\- Саске...  
\- Чего тебе? - буркнул Учиха и вдруг почувствовал, как Наруто обнял его сзади. Искренне, открыто, без всякой боязни. От удивления Саске чуть не выронил молоко.  
\- Саске, - раздалось над самым ухом, судя по голосу, Наруто улыбался, - Спасибо тебе!  
Саске положил ладонь поверх рук Наруто и собирался ответить, но тут раздался звонок в дверь.  
"Черт", - с досадой вздохнул Учиха.  
\- Наруто, выключи все конфорки. Я пойду посмотрю, кто там.  
"И почему именно сейчас!" - мысленно возмутился он, выходя в прихожую. Но все его раздражение мгновенно испарилось, когда на дисплее видеофона он увидел лицо гостя.  
\- Привет, ниисан, - улыбнулся Саске, нажимая на кнопку-"ключ".  
"Ниисан? Это Итачи?" - пронеслось в голове Узумаки.  
Раздался звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери.  
\- У вас пахнет горелым, - вместо приветствия услышал Наруто. Желая посмотреть на брата Саске, блондин вышел в прихожую.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Итачи и Саске... они...  
Наруто замер с отвисшей челюстью.  
...целовались?!  
Саске отстранился от Итачи и как ни в чем не бывало сказал:  
\- Горелым у нас пахнет из-за вот этого идиота. Его зовут Узумаки Наруто. Наруто, это мой брат - Итачи.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Наруто-кун, - произнес Итачи и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: - Саске, я воспользуюсь ванной. Я приехал сразу с работы.  
\- Да. Конечно. Там есть твое чистое полотенце. Как всегда красное.  
\- Спасибо.  
Итачи снял обувь и прошел дальше по коридору. Саске проводил его взглядом и повернулся к Наруто.  
\- Узумаки, подбери, наконец, челюсть и иди на кухню. Нам надо как-то спасти ужин.  
Поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд, Саске вздохнул и закатил глаза, словно Наруто удивлялся чему-то обыденному и общепринятому:  
\- Мы всегда так здороваемся. Иди давай уже!  
Все еще ошарашенный Узумаки поплелся на кухню.  
К счастью, из еды кое-что спасти удалось.  
\- Какой ты всё-таки неуклюжий, Наруто, - ворчал младший Учиха.  
\- Ты сам позвал меня готовить, - смущенно буркнул блондин. В присутствии этих странных братьев он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Все трое уселись за стол и приступили к трапезе.  
\- Ниисан, как там у тебя дела на работе? - живо поинтересовался Саске.  
Неожиданно он очень изменился. Стал более разговорчивым и даже чаще улыбался, чем приводил Наруто в полное недоумение.  
Тем временем Итачи краем глаза наблюдал за Узумаки. Он понимал, что парень оказался в квартире его брата неспроста.  
"Неужели мой отото, наконец, кого-то себе нашёл?" - размышлял Итачи. Его забавляло то, как блондин напрягался каждый раз при взгляде на него. Наруто буквально прожигал взглядом старшего Учиху.  
"Почему Саске такой странный рядом с братом?" - Отчего-то эта мысль невообразимо злила Узумаки.  
\- Саске, а ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? - неожиданно спросил Итачи, многозначительно посмотрев на Наруто. Тот немного покраснел.  
Младший Учиха повернулся к Узумаки, будто удостоверившись в том, что тот всё ещё на месте.  
\- Наруто - один из учеников моего класса, - будничным тоном ответил Саске, снова посмотрев на брата.  
Итачи задумчиво оглядел эту странную пару. На его взгляд они смотрелись очень гармонично.  
\- Он пока живёт у меня, - продолжал Саске.  
\- Понимаю. - Итачи чуть улыбнулся и продолжил ужинать. Саске лишь в недоумении уставился на брата.  
Наруто же разговор Учих не слушал. Он весь извёлся, не понимая, почему ему так важно знать, что конкретно творится между братьями. Какое ему до этого дело? И почему Итачи вызывает в нем такой бурный поток неприязни?  
Наруто одёрнул себя. С чего вдруг он так резко реагировал на человека, который ничего плохого ему не сделал? И почему он вообще так странно ведёт себя?  
\- Наруто-кун, - обратился к нему Итачи, - мне интересно, как ты выносишь моего брата?  
\- А? - Застигнутый врасплох Узумаки ошарашено взглянул на старшего Учиху. Тот с лёгкой улыбкой смотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Ниисан! - возмутился Саске. Его щёки немного заалели. Это выглядело странно, но мило.  
\- Разве я не прав? - Теперь старший Учиха обращался только к Наруто. - Он довольно капризный молодой человек.  
Наруто заулыбался. Напряжение понемногу спало.  
\- Вы правы. - Узумаки окончательно расслабился. Неприятный осадок, конечно, ещё остался, но Наруто старался его игнорировать.  
Итачи решил для себя, что ему нравится этот парень, и мысленно дал своё благословение на этот союз.  
Сразу после ужина Итачи засобирался. Саске это не удивляло. Брат всегда приходил и уходил неожиданно.  
\- Ниисан, что это было за представление? - спросил Саске, когда они с Итачи спустились вниз на первый этаж. Ему хотелось проводить брата, а Наруто остался дома. В голосе младшего Учихи сквозило возмущение.  
Итачи улыбнулся.  
\- Я говорил чистую правду.  
\- Зачем? - не унимался Саске. Он должен был понять, к чему его брат клонит.  
\- Он же твой парень, так что...  
\- Мой кто? - прервал брата Саске.  
На лице Итачи отразилось легкое недоумение.  
\- Разве нет?  
Младший Учиха открыл дверь на улицу. Когда мужчина оказался за порогом, Саске ответил:  
\- Нет, он действительно живёт здесь временно, и у меня ничего с ним не было. В конце концов, он мой ученик.  
\- Ну и что? - Итачи усмехнулся. - А мы - кровные братья.  
Саске промолчал. Ему не хотелось обсуждать свою личную жизнь с братом.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь он ревновал тебя ко мне, - бросил мужчина перед выходом.  
Прежде чем до Саске дошёл смысл последних слов, Итачи исчез из поля зрения.

В эту ночь Саске решил не давать Наруто снотворное. Оно тоже могло вызвать привыкание, да и Узумаки выглядел уже вполне неплохо.  
Сам Учиха спать не спешил. Он все же немного беспокоился за состояние Наруто. Кроме того спать ему совершенно не хотелось. Слишком много пищи для размышлений дал ему Итачи.  
Тем временем Наруто лежал в кровати учителя. Ему тоже не спалось.  
Он всё время ворочался, безнадёжно сминая простынь. Ноги давно запутались в одеяле, а подушки оказались беспорядочно раскиданы по всей кровати.  
"Ну почему меня это так сильно волнует?!"  
Случайно подсмотренная в коридоре сцена не давала Наруто покоя. Не выдержав, Узумаки приподнялся в кровати и сел по-турецки.  
Внутри поселилось непонятное чувство, которое то и дело заставляло сердце сжиматься. Наруто никак не мог признаться себе, что ревновал.  
"Нет, это не может быть ревностью!" - изо всех сил убеждал себя Узумаки, уже понимая, что так оно и есть. Кроме того... Наруто почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо, и поспешно прижал к нему прохладную подушку. Дыхание против воли становилось чаще, а кожа начинала гореть. Вниз живота стекала приятная, но требующая разрядки тяжесть.  
Узумаки всерьез подумал, а не сходить ли ему в душ? Проблема заключалось в том, что минут двадцать назад он только оттуда вышел. Учиха ни за что ему такое не спустит и заколебает расспросами.  
А вдруг он обо всем догадается?  
Наруто похолодел. Ну нет уж! Придется как-то справляться со всем прямо здесь, хотя Узумаки отлично понимал, что на месте Саске убил бы того, кто без разрешения осмелился бы дрочить на его кровати. Но он ведь ни о чем не узнает. Нужно просто быть аккуратным.  
Наруто прислушался. Вроде за дверью все тихо. Пользуясь моментом, он поспешно лег на кровать и запустил руку в домашние штаны, которые ему выдал Саске. От прикосновений возбужденная плоть налилась еще сильнее. Узумаки прикрыл глаза. Тогда в коридоре лицо Саске было таким... таким... Наруто закусил губу, вспоминая, как щеки младшего Учихи слегка вспыхнули, каким мягким и податливым стало выражение его лица. Таким нежным.  
Наруто с силой провел рукой по члену.  
\- Ммм... Саске...  
Интересно, он такой только с Итачи или... Наруто сглотнул. Внезапно пришедшая фантазия о том, что вместо руки с ним вытворяет это рот Саске, заставила его едва не трепетать от возбуждения.  
Увлекшийся своей игрой Наруто даже не заметил, что дверь в комнату уже давно приоткрыта, а из темноты коридора за ним как раз наблюдает тот, кого он мысленно себе представляет.  
Проходя по коридору, Саске заметил под дверью спальни свет и решил поинтересоваться, как у Наруто дела. Мысли об Узумаки так и не дали ему заснуть. В процессе своих размышлений над словами Итачи Учиха пришел к выводу, что тот прав. Блондин действительно что-то к нему испытывает. Саске вспомнил, как не раз ловил на себе какие-то особые узумакинские взгляды, да и в сегодняшнем объятии ощущалась не одна лишь благодарность.  
И все же вряд ли Наруто подозревает о своих чувствах, а добиваться чего-либо Саске не собирался. Да, Узумаки ему нравился. Еще с самого начала его привлекла эта яркая внешность. Очевидно, он падок на блондинов! Саске скривил губы.  
Практически все, что было в Узумаки: его упрямство, горячность и тщательно скрываемая чувствительность - все привлекало Саске.  
Тем не менее Учиха пришел к окончательному решению не предпринимать никаких действий в отношении Наруто. Он был готов оказать ему посильную помощь в отказе от таблеток, в сокрытии его от опекуна, но не более. Пусть просто живет здесь, пока это возможно. Как ни крути для социума они учитель и ученик. Если уж и решаться заводить с кем-то отношения, то без дополнительных проблем.  
И вот, настроившись на такой холодно-расчетливый лад, Саске приоткрыл дверь в собственную спальню.  
Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы подобрать отвисшую челюсть.  
Он тут о приличиях думает и что в итоге видит?  
Узумаки в одной футболке и со спущенными штанами, томно прикрыв глаза, дрочит на его кровати!  
Изголодавшийся по таким вещам взгляд Учихи жадно впитывал все детали: то, как загорелая рука с выступающими на ней венками водит по члену, как Наруто сглатывает и приоткрывает рот в беззвучных стонах удовольствия...  
Вся кровь в теле Учихи бухнула вниз, заставив подняться член, которому тут же стало тесно под одеждой.  
А когда Узумаки произнес его имя, Саске понял, что все его планы и решения относительно блондина полетели к собачьим чертям.  
Учиха неслышно усмехнулся и напустил на себя самый строгий вид.  
\- Наруто, ты почему не спишь?  
От неожиданности Узумаки подскочил на кровати, пытаясь чем-нибудь прикрыть свою наготу.  
\- Саске... Учиха-сан, я... я просто... - залепетал красный как помидор Узумаки.  
\- Чем это ты занимаешься на моей кровати? - изо всех сил нахмурился Саске, хотя от вида Наруто ему хотелось рассмеяться, губы того и гляди грозили растянуться в улыбке.  
Наруто лишь пристыженно смотрел на него в ответ, потом опустил голову и ответил:  
\- Я просто не мог уснуть...  
Внимательно оглядев взъерошенного блондина, Саске в очередной раз пришёл к выводу, что Наруто весьма соблазнителен.  
Не совсем осознавая свои действия и неотрывно глядя на Узумаки, Саске подошел к кровати вплотную.  
\- Саске? - Наруто не понимал, что происходит. Непроизвольно он отпрянул подальше. Но отодвигаться на смятой постели и одновременно прикрывать наготу было очень неудобно.  
\- Стой. - Саске ухватил Наруто за плечи. - Я ничего плохого не сделаю. Обещаю.  
Узумаки смотрел на него настороженно, а на лице читалось почти отвращение. Саске понимал, что их ситуации невольно напомнила Наруто приставания Орочимару.  
\- Доверься мне.  
Наруто судорожно вздохнул. С его лица спало выражение загнанного зверя, но сердце продолжало истерично биться о грудную клетку. Страшно, но Саске столько сделал для него... Ему _хотелось_ верить.  
Дождавшись кивка Наруто, Саске опустился к его лицу и коснулся губ. От неожиданности Узумаки хотел воскликнуть, но, открыв рот, он лишь впустил язык Саске.  
Это был первый поцелуй Узумаки. Но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться, он безвольно смотрел в лицо учителя. По его телу невольно пробежали мурашки.  
Почувствовав напряжение Наруто, Учиха отстранился и открыл глаза.  
\- Не бойся, - тихо произнес он. - Я всего лишь покажу тебе, что достичь удовольствия можно и без таблеток. Обещаю, девственности ты не лишишься.  
Тело Наруто задрожало, когда Саске забрался на кровать и навис над ним, ненароком преграждая любые пути к отступлению.  
\- Расслабься, тебе должно это понравиться...  
Но, когда Учиха начал целовать его шею, Наруто вдруг засмеялся.  
Саске остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на блондина.  
\- Твоё дыхание... мне щекотно... - улыбаясь, сообщил Наруто.  
Саске тоже улыбнулся, но, возобновляя ласки, перешёл на ключицу.  
Плавно скользя вниз, Учиха украдкой следил за реакцией Наруто. Ему больше не хотелось пугать его.  
Узумаки иногда вздрагивал, но удовольствия было больше, чем страха или неловкости.  
Когда горячий язык начал обводить розовый сосок, Наруто тяжело задышал. Было очень приятно и необычно.  
\- Не надо! - воскликнул вновь покрасневший Наруто, когда Саске попытался отнять у него штаны, которыми он все это время прикрывался.  
Учиха остановился. Он снова приблизился к лицу Узумаки и, обдав горячим дыханием его губы, зашептал:  
\- Авторитетно заявляю, что ты многое упускаешь...  
Саске облизнулся. Он сам чувствовал приятную тяжесть в паху. Но сегодня ему предстоит довольствоваться только эстетической стороной процесса.  
\- Я... - Наруто отвернулся от пристального взгляда чёрных глаз. - Мне стыдно.  
Учиха хрипло засмеялся. Всё-таки возбуждение давало о себе знать.  
\- Не волнуйся насчёт этого.  
После этих слов Саске уже не стал медлить и полностью обнажил Наруто.  
Он нежно прикоснулся к возбуждённой плоти руками. Узумаки ахнул и с силой сжал простынь. Но когда влажный и тёплый язык коснулся его члена, Наруто откровенно застонал.  
Это было настолько приятно, что Узумаки выпал из реальности. Он не мог понять где правда, а где вымысел. Он думал, что спит и видит прекрасный сон.  
Тем временем Учиха проводил языком по всей длине члена и время от времени заглатывал его.  
Наруто чувствовал, как волна удовольствия накрывает его с головой, особенно сильно концентрируясь внизу живота. Все тело дрожало от приятных ощущений.  
В какой-то момент Саске увеличил напор, одной рукой поддерживая член у основания, а другой поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер Наруто.  
Узумаки забыл как дышать, когда его резко окатило чудовищной волной наслаждения.  
Его руки перестали сжимать простынь, а тело расслаблено растеклось по кровати.  
"Я кончил от того, что учитель сделал мне минет", - со странной смесью иронии и удивления подумал Наруто.

Саске стоял в ванной и смотрел на своё отражение. Сейчас было пять часов утра.  
Учихе понадобилась огромная сила воли, чтобы не набросится на Наруто этой ночью. Тело ученика было таким горячим и возбуждённым... Саске облизнул пересохшие губы. Он мог долго внушать себе, что у него банально около полугода не было секса, но его ощущения отличались от животной потребности. Иначе почему он сдержался?  
Стоны Узумаки всё ещё звенели у него в ушах.  
"Я должен успокоиться!" - попытался медитировать Саске.  
Учиха старался расслабиться, но ничего не получалось. Он полночи провёл в душе, чтобы успокоить себя, но даже сейчас ему хотелось Наруто.  
Вода, не переставая, текла из крана, создавая ровный шум, который помог Саске избавится от "стонов в голове".  
Он решил пойти приготовить завтрак, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Учиха не терял надежды, что наваждение пройдёт.

Утро Наруто встретил с приятной истомой. Он сладко зевнул и потянулся. Ему было хорошо как никогда.  
За окошком мягко светило солнце, а кровать была такой большой и удобной. Узумаки раскинул руки в стороны и сладко потянулся. Как хорошо, когда никто не мешает вот так поваляться в своей постели!  
То есть... не в своей.  
"Саске!" - Имя учителя всплыло в мыслях одновременно с тем, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.  
На Наруто лавиной обрушились воспоминания вчерашней ночи и того, что делал с ним Учиха. Узумаки совершенно был сбит с толку, лицо вмиг запылало.  
\- Ты уже проснулся? - На пороге комнаты неожиданно появился Саске. - Завтрак готов, так что можешь идти на кухню.  
От знакомого бархатистого голоса Наруто вздрогнул и весь съежился. Солнечный свет из окна падал на горящее лицо Узумаки, сдавая его с потрохами. Он смущённо отвёл глаза.  
\- У тебя температура? - обеспокоенно спросил Учиха, делая решительные шаги в сторону Наруто.  
Саске попытался коснуться его лба, но Наруто резко дёрнулся в сторону.  
"Неужели он всё ещё боится меня?" - огорченно подумал Саске, настойчиво протягивая руку к Узумаки.  
Наруто накрылся одеялом с головой и только после этого заговорил:  
\- Не подходи ко мне. Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
Эти слова отозвались болью в груди Саске. Он начинал разочаровываться в сегодняшнем дне.  
\- Тебе плохо? - сделал очередную попытку Учиха.  
\- Пожалуйста, не подходи!  
И тут Саске услышал в голосе Наруто что-то странное. Очень похожее на страх, но это был не он.  
Стыд!  
На душе у Учихи стало спокойнее. Он понял в чём дело. Сам когда-то через это проходил. И как он мог забыть?  
Не обращая внимания на протесты блондина, Саске откинул одеяло в сторону. Узумаки продолжал отворачиваться от него, но Учиха поймал его подбородок двумя пальцами и повернул к себе.  
Саске долго рассматривал лицо своего ученика, что смутило Наруто ещё больше.  
\- Ничего страшного не случилось, - уверенно и твердо произнес Учиха. То же самое ему когда-то сказал Итачи.  
Саске осторожно погладил парня по щеке.  
Горячая.  
\- Но... это неправильно, - Узумаки всё ещё пытался сопротивляться. - Я не...  
Но чёрные глаза его гипнотизировали. Он будто не принадлежал себе. Не мог больше возражать.  
Одна рука Учихи опустилась на поясницу Наруто и медленно поползла вверх вдоль позвоночника. Достигнув затылка, она начала давить на него, заставляя Наруто приблизиться к лицу Учихи.  
Узумаки от такой ласки пробрало до дрожи. Безумно приятно.  
Коснувшись губ Наруто, Саске ощутил, как тщательно подавляемое в течение утра возбуждение снова берет над ним верх.  
Узумаки не сопротивлялся, но был очень смущен, а Саске нравилось, как подрагивает в объятиях его горячее тело.  
Постепенно Наруто расслабился. Учиха накрыл рукой его горло, явственно ощущая, как пульс Узумаки становится более размеренным.  
\- Вот видишь, - шептал Саске, проводя губами вдоль виска Наруто, - этого совсем не нужно стыдиться...  
Узумаки сглотнул и быстро облизал губы. Сейчас он мало соображал. Его мозг отключился, а тело требовало ласки. Это было словно наркотик... хотелось ещё!  
Но Наруто помнил о своём долге. Он твёрдо решил отплатить своему учителю за ночное удовольствие.  
\- Не стоит, - Учиха поймал за запястье руку, которая потянулась к его паху.  
\- Но... Ты был внимателен ко мне, - пряча взгляд, хрипло произнес Наруто. - Я не хочу оставаться в долгу...  
Саске посмотрел на блондина с изумлением. Как же хотелось плюнуть на ответственность и оправдать себя тем, что Узумаки полез к нему сам! Но нет. Похоть - это лишь похоть. Не стоит ради нее пользоваться чужой неопытностью и добротой.  
Учиха заставил себя состроить гримасу и, оттолкнув руку Наруто, фыркнул:  
\- Узумаки, ты не рыцарь, а я не твоя дама сердца. Не надо искать лишних поводов постоять передо мной на коленях.  
С удовольствием отметив, как лицо Наруто запылало пуще прежнего, Саске направился к двери.  
\- Пошли лучше завтракать, бестолочь.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Мне нужно будет отлучиться, - предупредил Саске за завтраком.  
\- Ты в школу? – поник Наруто. Он и не думал, что успеет соскучиться по учебе, но за дни домашнего затворничества он уже жаждал встречи с одноклассниками, особенно со своими друзьями: Кибой и Роком Ли.  
Интересно, приходил ли в школу Гаара?  
\- Если захочешь, можешь выйти на улицу, - попытался утешить поникшего Узумаки Саске.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно, я не собираюсь держать тебя взаперти. Оставлю запасные ключи.  
Узумаки все еще думал о Гааре.  
Саске видел, как Наруто закусил губу и спрятал взгляд. Он и не подозревал, какой тайфун сейчас бушует в душе Узумаки, который совсем запутался в своих чувствах. С одной стороны, его мысли насчет Гаары никак не изменились, но… теперь в них был еще и Саске.  
Учиха расценил реакцию Наруто по-своему. Не слишком ли рано он открывает ему свободу? Не сорвется ли Узумаки, не побежит ли за таблетками? Саске понимал, что соблазн очень даже велик.  
Тем не менее, Учиха решил оставить все как есть и с тихим вздохом продолжил:  
\- Я иду к другу за справкой.  
\- А? Справкой? – Наруто поднял голову и в непонимании уставился на Саске. Он выглядел так, словно его оторвали от глубоких размышлений. Это лишь усилило подозрения Саске относительно таблеток, но он снова промолчал об этом и, лишь нахмурившись, ответил:  
\- Справка о моей якобы болезни, - в голосе, помимо воли сквозило раздражение. – Узумаки, не тупи.  
\- Точно, - смутился Наруто. Как он мог забыть. Ведь это из-за него Саске врет на работе, и вот теперь ему нужно подделать справку о болезни. Больше всего на свете Узумаки не любил доставлять проблемы другим.  
Видя, как чуть порозовели щеки Наруто, Саске тут же вспомнил, что ночью блондин так же смущался от его ласк. Едва утихнувшее возбуждение уже вновь огнем расползалось по венам, а воображение непрошено, одну за другой подкидывало картины дальнейшего развития событий. Как он подходит к Наруто, кладет ладонь ему на горло и впивается в его губы, чуть покусывая, заставляя Узумаки ластиться к нему и просить нежности.  
Или как Наруто сам подходит к нему. Доверительно прижимается и, смущенно опустив взгляд, безмолвно тянет за собой спальню.  
Или как он, Саске, дергает Узумаки с кухонного диванчика, кладет на стол и бесцеремонно сдергивает с него штаны…  
Учиха фыркнул и поставил в раковину кружку с недопитым кофе.  
\- Посуду помоешь, - утвердительно бросил он уже в прихожей перед выходом.

На улице заметно похолодало.  
Еще ранним утром, когда Саске не спалось, он видел в окно появившийся на траве иней и надеялся, что к обеду станет теплее.  
Надежды не оправдались, и теперь Джуго наливал ему вот уже третью чашку горячего чая, а озноб все не проходил.  
Так недалеко и до настоящей болезни, мысленно усмехнулся Саске. В уголке сознания промелькнуло вялое сожаление об утреннем недопитом кофе. Может, именно оно принесло бы то тепло, которого не хватило, чтобы добраться до клиники Джуго с комфортом?  
Ну или нужно теплее одеваться…  
А может, просто надо было перед уходом трахнуть Наруто, услужливо выдала идею похотливая часть Учихи.  
Саске фыркнул. Делить себя на части? Так и до психоза недалеко, не только до болезни.  
И вообще, с этим Узумаки он стал слишком часто фыркать.  
\- Джуго, мне очень нужна справка, - не стал юлить Учиха, переходя сразу к делу. – Поможешь?  
\- Да без проблем. - Бывший одноклассник, а теперь успешный врач, деловито взялся за стетоскоп. – Что тебя беспокоит, Саске?  
«Недотрах, - поморщился Учиха. – На данный момент это все, что меня беспокоит».  
\- Ничего, Джуго. Мне просто нужна справка о больничном. С третьего по… ну скажем, семнадцатое.  
Джуго удивленно приподнял брови и растерянно сел за рабочий стол.  
\- Поддельная справка? Не похоже на тебя. Что-то случилось?  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать. – Саске предпочел уклониться от ответа. – Просто мне нужно какое-то время побыть дома, не отвлекаясь на работу. Я буду очень признателен, если ты мне в этом поможешь.  
\- Что ж, это устроить несложно. - Джуго пододвинул к себе бумаги.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Наруто тоскливо посмотрел на входную дверь и вернулся на кухню. Мысли в голове не давали расслабиться ни на минуту. Столько впечатлений за одну ночь. Это не могло пройти бесследно. Хотелось выговориться, но некому. Единственный человек, которому Наруто мог довериться, возможно сейчас уже находится в клинике.  
Уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки, Наруто застонал.  
\- Да что же за дерьмо со мной творится!  
Отчётливые воспоминания прошедшей ночи не давали покоя.  
Уткнувшись носом в изгиб локтя, Узумаки попытался скрыть раскрасневшееся лицо. Никого в квартире не было, но Наруто всё равно было стыдно. В первую очередь перед собой, что он позволил себе расслабиться и сделать _это_. Ещё ни один человек не видел его в таком состоянии. Личное, интимное, откровенное – Саске всё видел и даже участвовал.  
\- Я хочу умереть! – жалобно заскулил Узумаки и сжал зубами складку на коже.  
Он не понимал, как так получилось. Почему он позволил Саске так много? И какое колдовство заставило его попытаться «отплатить» своему учителю? Чёртово благородство! Иногда Узумаки искренне ненавидел свою совесть и благодарность.  
«Но это было приятно!»  
Мысль пробежала мелкой искрой, но оставила яркий след. Наруто неохотно, но признавал, что Учиха сделал не просто «приятно». Саске подарил ему незабываемые ощущения и не потребовал ничего взамен. Что бы Наруто ни думал, а Саске не чужда бескорыстность. Если Учиха хотел за свою помощь больше, чем «спасибо», он мог получить это ночью. И утром. И всё это время. Но не стал.  
Внутри разлилось приятное тепло, и Наруто улыбнулся, искренне и счастливо. Он тосковал по этой ненавязчивой, родительской заботе. Киба выручал его по-дружески, почти как «услуга за услугу» и всегда слишком явно переживал. А Саске помогал так, будто это совершенно нормально, словно проблемы Узумаки - часть его жизни. Саске относился ко всему спокойно, не осуждал, оставался терпимым к любым проявлениям чувств, не пытался пристыдить его. И вовремя разряжал обстановку совсем необидным подколом, который не имел отношения к проблемам Наруто и носил исключительно отрезвляющий характер.  
Подняв голову, Узумаки кинул взгляд на окно и нахмурился. Слишком много приятных мыслей о Саске. Если так пойдёт и дальше, это станет проблемой. Каким бы великодушным ни был Учиха, он делал это из чувства долга, а не потому, что любит. Неприятная, но все же правда. Пока Наруто вполне хватало заботы, но если не умерить чувства, Узумаки знал, что захочется больше. Именно так Гаара стал для него любимым человеком. Изначально Сабаку но был всего лишь одним из близких друзей, отличавшимся от других особенным пониманием и привлекательной загадочностью. Наруто не сумел проконтролировать себя и как последний идиот безответно влюбился. Ему не хотелось повторять горький опыт. Сердце до сих пор болезненно сжималось от воспоминаний об их последней встрече.  
«Интересно все-таки , Гаара приходил в школу? Он знает, что меня всё это время не было? Он волнуется? Хоть немного?» - вымученно усмехнувшись, подумал Наруто и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Запрокинув голову, Наруто прикрыл глаза ладонями и замер на несколько минут. Хотелось немного спокойствия и разобраться с собственными мыслями. Наруто желал слишком многого.  
По коже пробежал неприятный холодок.  
Наруто встал со стула и оглядел окно. Закрыто.  
\- Почему так холодно? – с недоумением спрашивал в пустоту Узумаки, обходя квартиру. Всё плотно закрыто и никаких сквозняков.  
Вспомнив наказ Саске, что если ему что-то понадобится, он может не стесняться и брать это из шкафа, Наруто недовольно наморщил нос и принялся нарезать круги по гостиной.  
Он больше не хотел брать одежду учителя. Она была ему не совсем по размеру. И от неё пахло как от Саске.  
Взгляд сам собой упал на мобильный телефон. Оранжевые полосы на чёрном пластике жадно притягивали внимание. Наверное, именно поэтому Наруто нравился этот цвет. Он жаждал оказываться в центре всего на свете. Эта общая черта сроднила его с оранжевыми красками. Но в данный момент Наруто интересовало другое.  
Включив телефон, Узумаки оскалился. Аппарат радостным писком оповестил хозяина о новых смс и пропущенных вызовах. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что постарался Орочимару. Наруто передёрнуло от одной мысли об опекуне.  
У Наруто не было никакого желания читать сообщения и тем более перезванивать. Нетерпеливо нажимая на кнопки, Узумаки удалил всё это «добро» и открыл календарь. Сегодняшний день помечен красным.  
\- Ками-сама, спасибо, - выдохнул Наруто и отправился в коридор. Сегодня Орочимару должен был проведать одного из своих подопечных. Наруто совершенно не хотелось знать, что происходило на этих встречах, но он искренне сочувствовал ещё одной жертве этого ненасытного монстра.  
Пошарив в ящиках, Узумаки нашёл лишнюю пару ключей и пошёл обуваться.  
\- Надеюсь, я вернусь раньше Саске.  
Он взял сумку и вышел из квартиры. Страх быть пойманным немного притуплял остальные чувства. Наруто хмыкнул. Его жизнь становилась одним сплошным противоречием.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Наруто на секунду замер. Так чисто, неприветливо, холодно… Узумаки словно мертвеца увидел. Встряхнув головой, Наруто прошёл к шкафу.  
Много вещей он не взял, не хотел выдавать свой визит. Также пришлось отказаться от учебников и тетрадей.  
Бросив грустный взгляд в сторону фотографии родителей, Наруто вышел в коридор и спустился по лестнице.  
Щёлкнул замок.  
Наруто остолбенел. Огромного труда стоило заставить тело слушаться. На деревянных ногах он бросился к проходу в кухню.  
\- Орочимару-сан, я так рад, что поймал вас по дороге, - послышался смутно знакомый голос. Наруто сглотнул и осторожно высунулся из-за угла. Вместе с опекуном в дом вошёл молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами и очками в стиле Гарри Поттера.  
Точно. Он его уже видел. В школе. Не учитель, но кто-то из постоянных работников.  
«Ксо, этот ублюдок ещё и шпионов своих имеет!» - разозлился Наруто. Даже там, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, прорастал гнилой корешок зла Орочимару. Это несправедливо и мерзко. Нечестно.  
\- Мой строптивый блондинчик, - (на этих словах Наруто передёрнуло), - так и не появлялся? – Орочимару устроился на диване. Мужчина уселся рядом.  
\- Нет. И никто не догадывается, куда он пропал.  
\- Да, мне уже звонил его классный руководитель, - Орочимару задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Пришлось сказать, что Наруто-кун заболел. Не люблю потакать своим недругам, но по-другому никак. Но ничего, Узумаки всё отработает.  
«Шпион Орочимару» гадко ухмыльнулся. Это было так похоже на опекуна, что на секунду Наруто подумал, будто он не просто информатор, а близкий родственник Орочимару. Сын или племянник, не меньше. Но слишком разная внешность отметала эту теорию.  
Наруто сглотнул и продолжил наблюдать за развернувшейся сценкой, попутно раздумывая над побегом.  
\- Кабуто, ты моё самое лучшее творение. - Взяв мужчину за руку, Орочимару пристально посмотрел в глаза собеседника. – Все эти мальчишки приходят и уходят. Они слишком глупые, чтобы понять меня. Но ты особенный. Всегда им будешь.  
Голос Орочимару становился тише, глубже. Наруто почувствовал, как слова пробирают до костей, хотя они и относились к другому человеку.  
\- А как же Сабаку но? Разве планы изменились?  
Наруто едва удержался на ногах. Голова пошла кругом, а руки предательски задрожали, с трудом удерживая сумку.  
«Что? Гаара?»  
Наруто схватился за ворот рубашки и попытался расстегнуть пуговицу. Горло сдавило, и он никак не мог вздохнуть.  
«Ками-сама, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Гаара!» - Наруто охватил ужас.  
Ну не может всё быть настолько отвратительно!  
\- Он сегодня ушёл на подработку. Пришлось уступить, - недовольно прошипел Орочимару. – Иногда им нужно давать свободу. Тогда они начинают думать, что всё не так плохо, расслабляются… А потом я как будто заново их ломаю.  
В глазах Наруто потемнело. Он с трудом оставался в сознании.  
\- Орочимару-сан, вы гений, - завораживающе прошептал Кабуто.  
Дальше голоса начали отдаляться. Они поднялись наверх.  
«Пожалуйста, только не Гаара…»

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Наруто еле дождался, когда опекун и Кабуто скроются из виду, и досчитал до двадцати, прежде чем неслышно скользнуть к двери. На улице он побежал так быстро, насколько мог. Хотелось скорее оказаться подальше от этих двоих, что заняли его родной дом и словно пропитали его своей тошнотворной и губительной вонью.  
Пробежав приличное расстояние и оказавшись на шумной улице среди людей, Наруто все еще не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Мокрая от пота одежда липла к спине, тело покрывали мурашки, будто Орочимару в любой момент мог оказаться рядом, скользнуть руками под его рубашку, провести по животу и, как он любил, прошептать на ухо что-то омерзительно-непристойное. Наруто передернуло. Орочимару полностью контролировал его жизнь. Даже там, где Узумаки и не догадывался. Даже то, что он считал почти святым и неприкосновенным.  
Гаара.  
Наруто подошел к остановке, сел на скамейку и расстегнул рюкзак. Механическими движениями достал и натянул на себя толстовку. Его бил озноб, но тело каким-то образом само понимало и делало что нужно.  
Узумаки сел в автобус со смутно знакомым номером. Ноги сами принесли его к дому Инузуки. Уже у двери Наруто запоздало вспомнил, что друг собирался обратиться в клинику, чтобы бросить «колеса». Но, возможно, он еще дома?  
Наруто нажал на кнопку звонка и стал ждать.  
Когда Цуме открыла дверь, Узумаки поначалу ее даже не узнал. Цветущая активная женщина как будто поблекла или стала ниже ростом. Наруто ощутил укол вины. Мать Кибы всегда ему нравилась. Она радовалась, когда Наруто приходил в их дом, и постоянно шутила с ним, иногда готовила какие-нибудь вкусности. Чем-то она напоминала Узумаки его собственную мать, и от этого становилось еще хуже. Что сказала бы мама, приди к ней Наруто с признанием в том, что он наркоман?  
А ведь это из-за него Киба попробовал экстази. Если бы не он, сейчас Кибе не требовалась бы помощь, а его семья не изводилась бы переживаниями.  
\- Кибы нет дома, - выдавила Цуме. По ее тону Наруто тут же догадался: она все знает. Знает, что он тоже принимает экстази. Вряд ли ей рассказал Киба, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы это понять, ведь они с Инузукой были практически неразлучны, а, следовательно, и «витаминками» закупались вместе.  
\- Мы нашли хороший центр, но он в Токио, - холодно продолжала Цуме. – Пришлось отвезти Кибу туда.  
Наруто еле разлепил пересохшие губы:  
\- Как он?  
Цуме ответила не сразу.  
\- Не очень.  
Узумаки нервно закусил губу. Это все из-за него.  
\- Извини, Наруто, я пойду, - Цуме медленно закрывала дверь.  
Из-за него Киба попал в больницу.  
Наруто нашел в себе силы повернуться и зашагать прочь.  
Нет. Все из-за Орочимару! Их первые таблетки принадлежали Гааре. А тот стал принимать их из-за Орочимару!  
Таблетки Гаары были запакованы в белую коробочку из-под лекарств с яркой наклейкой в виде иероглифа «любовь». Того же, что на лбу у Гаары. Любовь… еще одно название экстази.  
Сначала Наруто привлекло именно оно. Он попробовал таблетку потому, что ему хотелось любви Гаары. Они с Кибой сразу поняли, что это за таблетки, по той самой коробочке. Наруто думал, что таким образом сможет лучше понять Гаару, а Киба попробовал просто за компанию.  
А потом…  
Экстази стал ответом на все проблемы.  
Найти продавцов оказалось не так уж трудно. Пара намеков в местном клубе, где не особо соблюдаются правила ограниченного допуска подростков на дискотеки, и дело сделано.  
Киба и Наруто изо всех сил старались не перебарщивать. В реальной жизни еще оставались интересные дела: видеоигры, «Оборотни», их газета – но, как бы двум друзьям ни хотелось это отрицать, все постепенно сводилось к одним лишь разговорам и призрачным планам на будущее. В действительности они переставали чем-либо заниматься. Рок Ли пытался организовать новый выпуск газеты, но Киба с Наруто отмахивались от него бесконечными «потом» и «еще не время», в которые сами искренне верили.  
Они жили лишь предвкушением очередной вылазки в клуб, а после, когда эффект экстази спадал, Киба под видом плохого самочувствия запирался в комнате, а Узумаки уходил в городскую библиотеку. В читальном зале почти никогда не бывало народу. Немногие посетители занимались своими делами, а заведующая ни на что не обращала внимания и лишь заполняла формуляры да смотрела сериалы на планшете. В читальном зале Наруто либо сидел в отупении, притворяясь, что читает, либо забивался в дальний неприметный угол между стеллажами, где трясся от паранойи, пока его не отпускало. Иногда Киба разрешал Наруто оставаться с ним в комнате. И хотя в момент отходняка Узумаки было все равно, где находиться, после он испытывал огромную благодарность к Кибе. А еще к собственному чувству самосохранения, которое каким-то чудесным образом продолжало действовать, даже когда мозг отключался, и не позволяло возвращаться домой к Орочимару.  
Наруто ни капли не сомневался, что опекун не преминул бы воспользоваться его состоянием. Да и вообще Орочимару никак не ограничивал количество выданных карманных денег. Наверняка знал о зависимости своего подопечного и делал это специально, чтобы скорее подвести к черте.  
А сколько времени потребовалось Орочимару, чтобы сделать то же с Гаарой?  
 _«А потом я как будто заново их ломаю…»_  
Гаара… Что же с тобой сделала эта скотина?  
Наруто захотелось оказаться рядом с Сабаку но и… И что? Возможно, Гаара не хотел видеть его как раз из-за того, что с ним сделал Орочимару? Ему приходится выносить этого ублюдка, а тут еще и друг оказывается… не совсем другом.  
Наруто накрыл глаза ладонью и с силой потер брови.  
А Гаара знал, что у них один и тот же опекун?  
Узумаки тяжело сглотнул. Будь он сам на месте Гаары, сказал бы он об этом? Признался бы, что спит с опекуном?  
А вдруг Гаара все знал и думал, что он, Наруто, тоже спит с Орочимару?  
Узумаки чувствовал, как мысли начинают путаться. Голова шла кругом, но одно он знал точно: как бы то ни было, для него это не важно. Гаара – это Гаара. И он все равно хотел бы сейчас быть с ним рядом. Вот только духу придти в дом Сабаку но ему вряд ли хватит…  
Мне кажется, я больше не выдержу. Эта мысль одолевала Наруто слишком часто. И вот сейчас снова.  
Ему казалось, будто он находится в тесном закутке какого-то склада. Вокруг множество дверей, но за всеми – сплошная стена. Он замурован. Похоронен заживо.  
Наруто чувствовал, что должен куда-то двигаться, но двигаться было некуда.  
И как всегда в таких случаях, он оказался перед входом в ночной клуб.  
«Хэби». «Змея».  
Самое подходящее название для такого места. Наруто даже сказал бы «гадюшник».  
Солнце было еще высоко, но для клуба это не имело значения. Внутри всегда царила ночь.  
Охранник на входе сразу же узнал его и, сухо поприветствовав кивком головы, пропустил.  
По крутой лестнице Узумаки спустился в полутемное подвальное помещение. Ухала ритмичная музыка, слышались крики, визги, смех. Народ вовсю веселился на танцполе. Кое-где за столиками сидели люди. Внимание большинства из них было приковано к высокой худощавой брюнетке, в полупрозрачном платьице крутившейся на пилоне. На пару секунд Наруто тоже засмотрелся. Грациозно-уверенные призывные движения завораживали бы, даже будь девушка полностью одетой. Но он пришел сюда не за этим.  
Быстро отыскав взглядом барную стойку, Наруто заметил протиравшую стекло девушку-бармена. На Тайюе, как и всегда, была идеально-белая рубашка с черным галстуком-бабочкой и черные обтягивающие брюки. Длинная рыжая челка постоянно лезла в глаза, поэтому девушке то и дело приходилось прерывать работу, чтобы смахнуть ее с лица. Сама Тайюя упоминала, что просто ленится постричься, и Наруто ее вполне понимал: в клубе она работала не от хорошей жизни и зачастую без выходных, так что о парикмахерской думать приходилось в последнюю очередь. Узумаки и сам не помнил, когда в последний раз стригся. Наверное, еще до появления в его доме Орочимару.  
\- Привет, Тайюя. Близнецы здесь? – Наруто сел за стойку на высокий табурет.  
Тайюя на секунду подняла голову и снова сосредоточилась на протирании бокала.  
\- Только Укон. Если хочешь «любви», то Сакона придется подождать. Он сегодня с трех.  
Наруто молча кивнул.  
Близнецы Сакон и Укон работали в клубе официантами. Наруто они не понравились с первого взгляда. Особенно Сакон. Выбеленные до платиново-серого блондина волосы, черная помада на губах, маленькие темные глаза на неестественно бледном лице создавали жуткий образ. Но дело было не только в нем. Близнецы распространяли вокруг себя ауру чего-то… отвратительного. Почти как Орочимару. Киба как-то упоминал слух, согласно которому Сакон и Укон под кайфом не прочь перепихнуться друг с другом. А за отдельную плату могут сделать это на глазах у кого-то или перед камерой. Наруто тогда счел за благо эту тему не развивать.  
\- Ужасно выглядишь, - заметила Тайюя. – Нужно приходить за «лекарством» раньше.  
\- Да, - отстраненно ответил Узумаки.  
\- Хочешь «Лагуну»? – улыбнулась девушка. – Станет легче.  
Наруто с благодарностью кивнул.  
Тайюя быстро смешала коктейль в шейкере. Наруто выложил на стойку деньги.

Когда ты осознаёшь мозгом, но не принимаешь на уровне чувств, это очень странно и жутко. Саске стоял на пороге квартиры и смотрел на пустой коврик для обуви. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а из груди вырвался тяжёлый вздох.  
Пройдя вглубь квартиры, Саске на всякий случай осмотрел все возможные места, где мог оказаться Наруто. Он делал это, отлично понимая, что впустую тратит время. Но почему-то огорчился ещё сильнее, подтвердив свою догадку.  
А чего ещё следовало ожидать? Что Узумаки спокойно будет дожидаться его как примерная жена?  
Повеяло холодом. Саске поёжился и, убрав справку в ящик письменного стола, отправился на кухню. Грязная посуда небольшой кучкой отмачивалась в раковине. Рядом с тарелками стояла кружка с недопитым кофе.  
Поморщившись, Саске взял кружку, вылил содержимое, и сполоснул её под струёй горячей воды.  
\- От него совершенно никакой пользы, - пробурчал себе под нос Учиха, поставив чайник на плиту.  
Греясь о чашку с горячим чаем, Саске смотрел в пустоту и всё больше злился. Он не мог понять, что его раздражает больше: что Наруто не удержался и свалил от него при первой возможности или что его, Саске, это так задевает. Учиха отлично понимал своего ученика. В его возрасте мало кто захочет целый день сидеть взаперти без развлечений вроде компьютерных игр, но Наруто должен был понять, что ему ещё рано оставаться наедине с соблазнами, которых полно за стенами этого дома. Саске жалел о своей поблажке, но признавал её необходимость. Домашний арест мог спугнуть Наруто, сделать из него параноика, убить в нём всё доверие к нему, его учителю. Но почему так часто нужно в угоду одному жертвовать другим?  
«Вдруг опекун выследил его?» - мысль отразилась на лице Саске гримасой ужаса. Широко раскрытые глаза уставились в пустоту, словно перед ними предстала картина с омерзительными сценами принудительного секса.  
Руки сами собой начали шарить по карманам в поисках мобильного телефона. Достав его, Саске тупо посмотрел на экран и чертыхнулся.  
У него не было номера Наруто.  
Саске криво усмехнулся. Они уже несколько дней живут вместе, ночевали в одной кровати, доверили друг другу секреты прошлого, практически переспали, но Учиха не удосужился взять его номер. Фантастическая глупость.  
\- Как можно быть таким идиотом? – шёпотом спросил самого себя Саске и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Он пытался придумать что-то стоящее, но ничего не выходило. Саске не знал что делать.

\- Наруто-кун.  
Узумаки чуть не перекосило от неожиданно раздавшегося голоса Сакона, и он еле подавил желание скинуть легшую на плечо руку.  
\- Я пришел за добавкой. Пока одну, - оттараторил Наруто, желая поскорее получить дозу и убраться от Сакона подальше.  
\- Деньги с собой? – с улыбкой уточнил тот.  
\- Да, как всегда, - Наруто выложил деньги на стойку Тайюи, и девушка смахнула их к себе в мгновение ока. В тот же миг Узумаки ощутил в кармане толстовки маленький целлофановый пакетик.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? Может, для Кибы? – буднично поинтересовался Сакон.  
\- Н-нет, пока не нужно. Спасибо, пока, - Наруто спешил оказаться подальше от бара. От упоминания о Кибе ладони вмиг вспотели. Привычным ходом Наруто оказался в клубном туалете. Все кабинки в этот час были свободны. Он закрылся в первой попавшейся и, быстро разорвав целлофан, выкатил таблетку на ладонь.  
На него пялился выбитый на ней ухмыляющийся смайлик.


	9. Chapter 9

Мозг лихорадочно высчитывал варианты развития событий, пока зубы с силой сжимали кончик шариковой ручки. Саске ненавидел эту привычку, но так ему лучше думалось.  
С каждой минутой становилось хуже. Начинали сдавать нервы.  
Постукивая пальцами по столешнице, Саске хмурился, с трудом удерживая себя на стуле. Но в конечном итоге он проиграл и принялся нервно расхаживать по квартире, время от времени бросая косые взгляды на выглядывающую из коридора входную дверь. Он продолжал грызть ручку, пока не послышался глухой треск. Сломанный поперёк корпус разделился на две неровные части.  
\- К чёрту! – раздражённо воскликнул Саске. Он скинул мусор на стол и отправился за телефоном, который остался лежать на кухне.  
Из-за приезда полиции появится много проблем, но Саске не мог больше ждать. Ужасно находиться в безвыходной ситуации, но когда в опасности небезразличный тебе человек, становится по-настоящему невыносимо.  
Но проходя мимо прихожей, Саске услышал, как отпирают замок. Резко остановившись, он недоверчиво проводил взглядом открывшуюся дверь и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев промокшего и немного помятого, но вполне живого и невредимого Наруто.  
В порыве чувств Саске захотелось прижать Узумаки к себе и больше не отпускать. Наруто невольно заставил его вспомнить, что такое страх. Но спонтанное желание быстро сменилось злостью.  
\- Ты где был так долго? – уперев руки в бока, сквозь зубы процедил Саске. В этот момент он чувствовал себя мамочкой нерадивого школьника, но это нисколько не меняло настрой. Учиха слишком сильно перепугался и теперь жаждал выпустить пар.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, что могло с тобой случиться? Ты…  
Наруто отступил на шаг.  
Учиха ещё не успел как следует рассмотреть его лицо, но именно сейчас поднял взгляд и осёкся.  
\- Ты принял таблетки, – понял Саске, заметив как расширились зрачки в голубых глазах. Учиха поджал губы и отвернулся. Он не хотел смотреть на Наруто в таком состоянии.  
Он так волновался, переживал, готов был распрощаться со своей репутацией. И что взамен? Его ученик снова взялся за старое. И даже не пытался как-то оправдать себя.  
«Он совсем вины не чувствует?» - ещё больше разозлился Саске.  
Наруто вздрогнул, когда о дверь по обе стороны от него с глухим стуком ударились ладони учителя. Он коротко оглянулся по сторонам и вжал голову в плечи. Исходящая от Саске злость ощущалась почти физически.  
\- Я разочаровался в тебе, Наруто-кун, - зло зашептал Учиха, приблизив лицо к уху блондина. – Я думал ты сильный, упорный, но на самом деле ты слабак. Мне противно смотреть на тебя. Не хочу иметь дело с таким как ты.  
\- Я… - робкая попытка Наруто раскрыть рот пресеклась яростным взглядом.  
\- Ты должен молчать, пока говорит твой учитель, - холодно проинформировал его Учиха.  
Саске не был сторонником физического насилия, но в данный момент он больше всего на свете хотел ударить Наруто. Обидно, когда старания уходят впустую. Он не хотел терять этого глупого подростка из-за такой дурацкой причины, но Узумаки, кажется, сам не хотел быть спасённым.  
\- Я даю тебе последний шанс. Если ты снова примешь наркотики, я…  
В этот раз Наруто прервал Саске. Он поднял раскрытую ладонь к лицу Учихи. На ней лежала таблетка ядовито-розового цвета.  
Саске резко отпрянул. Схватив Наруто за подбородок, он поднял его голову к свету и увидел, как зрачки мгновенно сузились. «Под кайфом» такого не должно быть ещё примерно часов двенадцать.  
Саске почувствовал, как Наруто сглотнул.  
\- Я не смог, - тихо отозвался Узумаки.

 _Наруто с ненавистью сжал таблетку в руке и толкнул дверку кабинки ногой, чтобы выйти наружу. Не хотелось ни до чего дотрагиваться и даже не из брезгливости, а из внезапно пробудившейся неприязни ко всему клубу. Прогнившее ненавистное место…  
Гадюшник.  
Кого же он ненавидел? Скорее всего себя. За то, что как тряпка снова приперся сюда за дозой. А ведь только сегодня думал о своей матери и о том, что бы она чувствовала сейчас, будь она жива. За то, что из-за него Киба черт знает где, и ему по-настоящему хреново. За то, что Саске тратит на него время, пытается вытащить его из этого дерьма, и чем он платит ему взамен? Бежит к этому уроду Сакону, как только снова стало больно.  
Больно из-за Гаары. Которого Орочимару совратил наверняка не без помощи этих самых таблеток.  
Наруто вылетел из туалета. После яркого света полумрак клуба казался ошеломляющим. Взгляд машинально нашел единственное ярко освещенное пятно в зале: бар.  
Тайюя все так же протирала стекло и болтала с уже переодевшимся в официантскую форму Саконом. На танцполе бесились люди. Однообразная ритмичная музыка, которая раньше одурманивала, теперь раздражала до тошноты.  
В этот момент что-то изменилось. Наруто показалось, что в голове словно перещелкнуло. Будто с глаз спала пелена.  
Сакон. Тайюя. Люди.  
Цепкий взгляд Сакона выискивает в толпе потенциальных покупателей. Когда-то вот так же он нашел и Кибу.  
О Тайюе Наруто всегда думал как о приятной знакомой, даже подруге, которая всегда подбодрит и угостит вкусным коктейлем.  
Угостит коктейлем? О чем он вообще думал?  
Тайюя мило улыбалась, но всегда брала с него деньги! Разве она когда-нибудь ему помогала? «Жди Сакона, уже скоро, потерпи», – вот и все, что она говорила. И только лишь за тем, чтобы получить от своего подельника процент за молчание и содействие.  
Тайюя была добра к нему лишь как вежливый продавец, знающий главное правило торговли: любезность с покупателем обеспечивает прибыль. Она никогда не переживала за него. Теперь, благодаря Саске, Наруто это знал.  
Наконец, затаив дыхание, Узумаки перевел взгляд на танцпол. Мнимое веселье этих людей лопнуло, словно дозревший нарыв, окатив Наруто с ног до головы своим гноем. Он увидел всю изнанку, которая до этих пор была недоступна его пониманию.  
Вот девушка в неимоверно узких джинсах и коротенькой маечке на бретельках всем телом извивается в ритм этой жуткой гудящей музыке. Такая худенькая… Даже тощая. Изможденное лицо улыбается, безумным весельем горят глаза. Вокруг них залегли такие темные круги, что глаза кажутся провалившимися внутрь черепа. Которую ночь она танцует без остановки, поглощенная «эйфорией» экстази? Сколько ей осталось еще танцевать?  
А вот пьяная в стельку парочка. Девушка истерично хохочет, запрокидывая голову. Ей так весело, что она не замечает, как парень уже свое отсмеялся и теперь методично заблевывает ее блузку.  
От этой картины Наруто самого чуть не стошнило, и он поспешил к выходу.  
Но на своем пути Узумаки напоследок наткнулся взглядом на один из столиков, вокруг которого на кричаще-красных диванах расположилась небольшая компашка парней. Узумаки смутно помнил их. Кажется, они тоже покупали у Сакона таблетки.  
Увиденное привело Наруто в еще больший шок. Трое из пятерых парней пили пиво, но двое явно приняли экстази. Один вполне невинно отплясывал под музыку прямо у дивана, словно когда его унесла «эйфория», он успел только оторвать задницу от дивана, так и не дойдя до танцпола.  
Но второй…  
\- Ко мне! Ко мне! – Один из пьющих отставил бутылку на стол и, склонившись к полу, похлопал в ладоши.  
Второй торчок широко открыл рот и на четвереньках пополз к тому, кто его позвал.  
«О, Ками, он решил, что он – собака!» - По спине Наруто пробежал холодок.  
Со свесившегося языка парня на пол обильно капала слюна, пустой взгляд был обращен к «хозяину».  
\- Хороший мальчик! – засмеялся тот и потрепал парня за волосы. Остальные ржали и продолжали пить.  
«Собака», видимо довольный вниманием «хозяина», пару раз гавкнул, чем вызвал у друзей еще больший восторг, и принялся вылизывать «хозяину» руки. Потом лег на пол и стал преданно лизать его обувь. Словно в замедленной съемке Наруто смотрел, как ничего не соображающий парень раз за разом проводит языком по черной коже ботинок. Как на них остается блестящий мокрый след и постепенно исчезают небольшие участки прилипшей грязи.  
Узумаки просто сорвался с места и побежал. Снова.  
Нелепость ситуации не укладывалась в голове. Лицо Наруто пылало так, словно это он был там. Словно это он выглядел как идиот, он вылизывал чужие ботинки.  
Ками-сама! Неужели и он под кайфом вел себя как последний придурок? Сколько из своей ночной жизни он не помнит? Сколько раз он мог вот так же унижаться перед другими?  
Кто знает, может, в последнюю свою вылазку в клуб он так же лизал обувь Сакону?  
Наруто забежал в переулок. Сбитое дыхание рвалось через горло какими-то громкими сипами. Еще немного, и от шока осознания у него начнется истерика.  
Идиот!  
Узумаки разрывался между тем, чтобы просто упасть на асфальт и разрыдаться от жалости к себе и тем, чтобы от злости разбить себе голову.  
Зарычав сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, Наруто принялся долбить ладонью о кирпичную стену.  
Когда боль стала невыносимой, Узумаки уже успокоился. Прислонился к стене спиной и, тяжело дыша, поднял голову вверх. Меж крышами домов виднелось темнеющее небо.  
Начинался дождь.  
Наруто посмотрел на ладонь. В наступающих сумерках он увидел, как меж костяшками начинают синеть гематомы. Из треснувшей кожи медленно текла кровь.  
Вдруг в глубине переулка послышалось какое-то копошение. Не теряя ни секунды, Наруто рванул к главной улице, к людям и свету.  
Он больше не будет идиотом. Он должен укрыться в безопасном месте.  
А безопасное место сейчас только рядом с Саске._

На осмысление понадобилось около минуты. Это время Саске потратил на переваривание собственной глупости.  
Он не зря боялся сильных эмоций. В порыве чувств Саске становился безрассудным. Это раздражало Учиху как ни что другое, потому что после «приступа» ему становилось стыдно.  
\- Наруто, прости, я идиот, - выпалил Саске и потащил Узумаки в гостиную.  
Он заставил парня снять промокшую толстовку, усадил его на диван, и, опустив голову, заговорил быстро и сбивчиво:  
\- Я так волновался, что… м-м-м… Прости меня!  
Сам Наруто с удивлением смотрел на учителя и никак не мог поверить своим ушам и глазам. Минуту назад Узумаки едва не разрыдался, но сейчас всё как рукой сняло. Учиха выглядел смущённым, растерянным и… милым.  
\- Ты молодец, что не сорвался. - Саске попытался как можно быстрее закончить с извинениями. Ему очень трудно давалось признание своих ошибок. Для каждого такого заявления приходилось переступать через себя.  
– Жаль, тяга осталась, и ты купил таблетку. Но не принял ведь и… я горжусь тобой.  
Саске приподнял голову и посмотрел на Наруто. Тот с интересом разглядывал его. Учиха смутился ещё больше и попытался избежать зрительного контакта. Тогда он и заметил разбитые костяшки пальцев.  
\- А? – Наруто дёрнулся, когда Саске сел рядом с ним и взял за запястье больной руки.  
Учиха поднёс кисть к своему лицу и хмыкнул:  
\- Значит, без травм не обошлось.  
Он снова стал обычным Учихой Саске. Наруто на секунду пожалел об этом. Всегда интересно посмотреть на человека с другой, необычной стороны. Особенно, когда это делает его таким приятным.  
Саске ненадолго отошёл и вернулся с аптечкой. Пока он обрабатывал раны перекисью водорода, Наруто шипел и всё норовил выдернуть руку. Но Саске держал крепко, желая хоть как-то помочь в отместку за те гнусные слова. Несколько раз он прерывался, чтобы подуть на растревоженную рану.  
\- Ты как маленький, - с улыбкой подколол Учиха, прежде чем взяться за бинты.  
\- Просто у меня низкий болевой порог, - пробурчал Наруто, пытаясь хоть немного оправдаться.  
\- Хм… - Саске сосредоточенно перематывал пораненную кисть. – Тогда хорошо, что до тебя не добрался опекун.  
Учиха сказал это очень тихо, но Наруто услышал и нахмурился. Саске это заметил и поспешно добавил:  
\- Не бери в голову. Сегодня у меня такой день… я туго соображаю. Наверное, ты заразный.  
Зачем он вообще высказал свои мысли вслух? Саске не хотелось напоминать Наруто о неприятностях, но слова вырвались сами собой.  
\- Саске, я хотел кое-что спросить на этот счёт. - Наруто прижал к себе перебинтованную руку и решительно уставился на учителя.  
Учиха настороженно кивнул.  
\- Это очень больно, – Наруто отчаянно покраснел, – ну, с парнями?  
Саске опешил. Ну и что ему на это ответить?  
\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть. - Он попытался обратить всё в шутку.  
\- Ладно, не важно, - буркнул Наруто и снова нахмурился.  
Неприятные мысли снова и снова возвращали Узумаки к той сцене в доме родителей. Больно и тошно. Наруто вдруг захотелось найти какой-нибудь укромный уголок, спрятаться там и никогда не выходить. Обложить себя толстой стеной и спрятаться. И больше ничего не надо.  
\- Прости, я не знаю что ответить, - виновато пожал плечами Саске. – В мире всё относительно. И такие вещи зависят от обстоятельств. Если я скажу, что больно всегда, я совру. Некоторым приятно и в первый раз. Но когда, например, насилуют, даже с должной подготовкой человеку будет больно.  
Голос ровный и спокойный. Наруто нравилось это качество Саске. Он мог говорить такие вещи и не смущать. На душе становилось спокойнее.  
\- Знаешь, я не специалист в этом деле, иначе выбрал бы другую работу. - Учиха кисло улыбнулся. – Извини, если оказался бесполезным.  
Не очень приятная тема на сон грядущий. Саске боялся этого интереса со стороны Наруто. Во всём виновата фантазия и неудовлетворённое тело. После такого вопроса в голове зазвучал голос Наруто, который просил дать парочку частных практических занятий. В спальне. И в ванной. А потом в школе, где азарт быть пойманным добавлял привлекательности.  
Наруто задумчиво рассматривал учителя. Он казался надёжным и уверенным в себе. Узумаки этого не хватало.  
Раньше Наруто прятался от проблем с помощью таблеток, теперь его защищал Саске. Учитель вызывал одни только положительные эмоции. Бывали случаи, когда хотелось хорошенько пнуть этого засранца, но как-то беззлобно. Ничего хуже мелкой обиды Наруто к нему не испытывал.  
\- Помоги мне, пожалуйста, - еле слышно попросил Узумаки. – Мне очень плохо. Не хочу снова сорваться. Не прощу себя за это.  
Оторвавшись от собственных фантазий, Саске вдруг столкнулся с ними наяву. Это было очень заманчиво. И он обещал. Но что если он не сможет удержаться и воспользуется положением? Простит ли ему Наруто эту слабость?  
«Итачи был намного сильнее меня», - с грустью подумал Саске.  
Наруто не мог больше терпеть колебания Учихи. Он решил для себя, что Саске именно тот, кто ему нужен. В его объятиях хотелось спрятаться, а под ласками - расслабиться и полностью отдаться наслаждению. Хотя бы в этот раз.  
Забравшись на диван с ногами, Наруто подался вперёд и протянул Саске яркую таблетку.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я забрал? – Учиха взял наркотик и кинул его в раскрытую аптечку.  
Он не удивился, когда горячие губы Наруто осторожно коснулись его прохладных губ. Но он не хотел «заниматься лечением», когда тело жаждало подчинять своей похоти особенно сильно.  
\- Наруто, перестань, - Саске мягко отстранил Узумаки. – Неподходящее время для этого.  
Смутившись ещё больше, Наруто откинулся назад и сел на пятки. Склонив голову, он прикрыл глаза отросшей чёлкой и тихо, словно читал молитву, сказал:  
\- Мне нужно сейчас. Если не поможешь ты, я снова приму таблетку. – Наруто резко поднял голову. На Саске уставились полубезумные глаза надломленного подростка.  
– Эти мысли… я схожу с ума. Сделай со мной хоть что-нибудь!  
По спине Саске пробежал холодок. Его представления отличались от реальности. Наруто выглядел жутко. Учиха не сомневался в его решительности нарушить обещание и снова поддаться соблазну наркотика.

~~~

Мужчина шел по уже полюбившемуся квартальчику, который, по мере углубления в него, становился все тише и старее. Обшарпанные домики - в которых наверняка доживали свой век старики - чудом сохранились, спрятавшись за модными новостройками. Здесь привычный городской ландшафт кардинально менялся, и хотя дорогу по-прежнему устилал асфальт, ветви яблонь и множество цветов радовали глаз гораздо больше, нежели кричаще-яркие витрины и солнечные отблески стекол офисов.  
Несмотря на седину, лицо мужчины было еще совсем молодым, а плечи крепкими и широкими. Седина смотрелась весьма гармонично и даже придавала всему образу некое благородство.  
Мужчина был весьма привлекателен.  
Он приблизился к живой изгороди, скрывавшей неприметную калитку.  
Густой плющ скрывал маленький аккуратный садик, посреди которого синел искусственный водоем. Над водой сгорбился деревянный мостик, маленький, но крепкий и надежный. А по ту сторону озера, в самом уголке садика располагался чайный домик – простая крестьянская хижина в китайском стиле.  
От калитки через мост до самого домика тянулась достаточно узкая, поросшая мхом дорожка. В мягком зеленом ковре мха утопали широкие плоские камни. От вида этой картины хотелось снять обувь и пройтись по камням босыми ступнями, чтобы впитать накопившееся внутри глыб солнечное тепло.  
В маленьком и скудно декорированном домике, который словно оторван от современной жизни, можно было уйти от реальности и подумать о чём-то неземном и возвышенном. Именно поэтому Хатаке Какаши полюбил традиционные китайские чайные церемонии, проводимые в таких удобных условиях. В подобном месте в голову чудесным образом приходили нужные мысли, а лишнее само собой растворялось, как и напряжение, накопившееся в теле за время, проведённое вне ставших уже родными стен.  
Для работы Хатаке это было очень кстати. Он был писателем. Ничем не примечательным, но у него имелись свои поклонники. Большой прибыли Какаши не получал, хотя ему вполне хватало на жизнь, да и само занятие приносило удовольствие. Хатаке нравилось создавать людей, придавать им индивидуальность, а потом пускать всё на самотёк. Он никогда заранее не задумывался над сюжетом. Стоило создать героев, и они сами начинали строить свою судьбу, словно живые люди.  
Но иногда возникали проблемы, и Какаши приходил в чайный домик.  
Он никогда особо не задумывался о Боге или судьбе, но кто, если не высшие силы, однажды заманили его в ничем не примечательную хижину посреди обычного жилого квартала? Какаши не знал, что попал именно в чайный дом, и о том, как себя вести, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но старый хозяин оказался терпеливым и упрямым стариком. Он рассказал Какаши о чайной церемонии и помог в полной мере прочувствовать спокойствие и безмятежность древнего ритуала, безвозвратно утерянные вместе с изобретением часов.  
Здесь как будто замирало само время, оставляя надежду на то, что смерти не существует.  
Несколько месяцев назад, закончив свой юбилейный двадцатый роман, Какаши отправился в чайный домик, чтобы поделиться своей новостью со стариком. Хозяин стал для него хорошим другом, практически отцом, которого Какаши так ни разу и не увидел.  
Какого же было его удивление, когда вместо пожилого мужчины с добрыми карими глазами его встретил молодой юноша с ярко-красными волосами и белоснежной кожей. Какаши даже оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, туда ли он пришел. Всё выглядело как обычно. В привычную картину не вписывался только этот незнакомый парень.

 _\- Добро пожаловать, – юноша поклонился. – Пройдите за мной.  
Какаши редко обращался к стереотипам, но он не мог не отметить, что для такой яркой внешности этот парень оказался очень… спокойным? Хатаке не знал, на что он рассчитывал, но в любом случае был удивлён.  
\- Меня зовут Сабаку но Гаара, - представился юноша, жестом указывая Какаши на свободное место за столиком. – Сегодня я буду вам помогать.  
\- Ты ученик Мизуки-сана? – Какаши всё ещё не верилось, что после двух лет, в течение которых он едва ли не каждую неделю посещал это место, произойдут какие-то перемены. Чайный домик Мизуки был островком бесконечного спокойствия в этом стремительно меняющемся городе. Казалось, что в этом безмятежном мирке никогда ничего не изменится, но и сюда смог добраться ветер перемен.  
\- Да, я его ученик.  
Гаара всё делал чётко и слаженно. Такому профессионализму могла бы позавидовать любая гейша старых времён. Но Сабаку но словно не замечал восторженных взглядов посетителей, большую часть которых занимали постоянные клиенты. Хозяин чайного домика действительно нашёл отличного ученика.  
Какаши не без интереса смотрел на Гаару, который всё больше интриговал его. Он, подобно этому чайному домику, вышел за рамки общепринятых стандартов и ярко выделялся на общем фоне.  
\- Почему ты выбрал такое странное место для подработки? – не удержавшись, спросил Какаши.  
Всю церемонию он молча наблюдал за Гаарой и только после ухода остальных посетителей решился заговорить.  
\- Мне здесь нравится.  
И это всё. Отвернувшись от клиента, Гаара отчётливо дал ему понять, что не собирается разговаривать больше положенного.  
Обычный человек не стал бы обращать на это внимания или вовсе оскорбился бы подобным поведением, но в их число Какаши не входил. Гаара возбудил интерес. Увлёк своей таинственностью.  
И посещения чайного домика участились.  
Первый месяц Какаши внимательно следил за Гаарой, но заговорить больше не пытался. Яркие бирюзовые глаза с одинаково холодным спокойствием смотрели на каждого из посетителей, в том числе и на самого Хатаке. Но Гаара, хотя и поддерживал дистанцию с посетителями, не отказывал в беседе любому, кто решался её начать. Это странно успокоило Какаши. Ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы у Гаары появились любимчики. Одновременно такая возможность казалась дикой. Неужели этот равнодушный ко всему мальчик способен испытывать к кому-то дружеские чувства? Общество будто тяготило Гаару, но он был слишком вежливым для отказа или явного негатива по отношению к посторонним.  
Какаши терялся в противоречивости собственных мнений и одновременно испытывал некий восторг. Он любил загадки, а эта обещала быть самой захватывающей._

Какаши начал новую книгу, которая никак не шла. Он как обычно создал героев и расслабился, полностью отдаваясь собственным творениям, но дело не сдвигалось с мёртвой точки. Ему постоянно что-то мешало. Стоило настроиться на нужную волну, и он отвлекался, или мысли вдруг уплывали в совершенно другом направлении.  
Это раздражало. За последний месяц он не написал и четверти романа, а редактор уже вовсю названивала и закидывала электронными письмами. С таким завалом Какаши грозили большие проблемы с издательством.  
И вот он уже привычно переходит мостик, ступает по камням и опускает руки в каменную чашу с водой для омовений. И надеется, что сегодня смена того самого парня по имени Гаара.  
Эта встреча должна принести ему вдохновение.


	10. Chapter 10

_Мне нужно сейчас.  
Если не поможешь ты, я снова приму таблетку…  
Эти мысли… я схожу с ума. Сделай со мной хоть что-нибудь!  
_

Саске нервно вздохнул и насильно вынудил себя улыбнуться:  
\- Да это же шантаж, Узумаки.  
На попытку свести все к шутке Наруто никак не отреагировал. Неловкость ситуации вынуждала Саске куда-то девать руки, двигаться. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь он зажег светильник на стене. Потом всмотрелся в лицо Наруто, пытаясь понять, о чем же тот сейчас думает.  
Узумаки сидел опустив взгляд, слегка поджав губы, словно от обиды. Длинная челка скрывала весь лоб, падала на глаза. Интересно, подумал Саске, а сам-то Наруто знает, что с такой длинной челкой он кажется более уязвимым и соблазнительным?  
Учиха сглотнул и окинул взглядом полоски на щеках. Ровные, по три с каждой стороны, они делали Наруто похожим на какого-нибудь лесного зверька.  
Увидев Узумаки тогда, на своем первом уроке в новой школе, Саске решил, что это просто рисунок, оставшийся со вчерашней гулянки. Как, например, красные треугольники Инузуки.  
Однако потом, уже в подсобке, Учиха понял, что это шрамы.  
Сначала их происхождение Саске не интересовало. Мало ли, как мог получить такие раны мальчик-наркоман? От затейливых доброжелательных «друзей» или сделал сам. Однако теперь, когда Саске знал об Орочимару, он все чаще стал задумываться о том, откуда у Наруто эти полоски. Спросить он не решался. А теперь…  
Саске протянул руку к щеке Наруто и погладил шрамы большим пальцем. Осторожно, словно они все еще могли болеть.  
Наруто вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на Учиху. Внезапная нежность прикосновения буквально ошеломила его. Узумаки даже перестал дышать. Он уже и забыл, каково это: ощущать заботу и доброту другого человека. Чувствовать касания, в которых нет никакого подтекста.  
Но теперь Наруто смутно вспоминал. Как отец перед уходом из дома хлопал его по плечу. Как мама заботливо откидывала его волосы и целовала в лоб…  
Хотелось разреветься от жалости к себе. Но слез не было.  
\- Откуда они? – хрипло спросил Саске. – Это Орочимару?..  
\- Нет, - шевельнул губами Наруто и смущенно скосил взгляд. – Я сам.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Глупо, но… Думал, может, отчим отстанет… Хотел… себя изуродовать.  
В ответ Саске только покачал головой:  
\- Тэмэ. Лучше бы челку постриг.  
\- Что? – Наруто непонимающе поморгал.  
\- Ничего. - Саске убрал руку, и Узумаки сразу же ощутил, как в комнате будто похолодало. Все потому, что прикосновения Учихи возвращали в сердце утраченное тепло. Но их было слишком мало.  
Заметив, что Саске встает с дивана, Узумаки немедленно схватил его за руку.  
\- Пожалуйста! – взмолился Наруто. – Пожалуйста, Саске, не уходи никуда!  
Учиха беспокойно отвел взгляд и украдкой взглянул на Наруто. Как показалось тому, немного затравленно. Узумаки смутно понимал, что своим поведением несколько пугает Саске, но ему было все равно. Он панически боялся, что Учиха уйдет. Пусть даже всего лишь в другую комнату.  
Саске со вздохом опустился обратно на диван и притянул Наруто к себе. Тот свернулся калачиком и положил голову ему на колени, словно маленький ребенок.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, Наруто, успокойся.  
Учиха погладил светлые волосы, собирая в своем прикосновении всю заботу, на какую был способен.  
Когда-то Итачи смог вытащить его. И теперь он должен сделать то же для Наруто.  
Узумаки чувствовал, как сердце, в панике готовое выпрыгнуть из груди прямо через горло, постепенно успокаивается. Наруто прикрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться охватившим чувством покоя сполна.  
Руки Саске поглаживающими движениями постепенно переместились на шею, потом на плечи. Они творили волшебство. И все это без каких-либо грязных намеков.  
Наруто хотелось ощущать эти прикосновения сильнее. Он сел на диване, чтобы Саске было удобнее массировать ему плечи.  
Узумаки чувствовал себя восхитительно и поражался тому, как много может дать простая человеческая ласка. Он перестал думать о таблетках. Наркотик потерял над Наруто свою власть. Потому что экстази всегда был заменителем. А прикосновения Саске оказались лучше, желаннее. Они были тем, чего Наруто хотел _на самом деле_.  
Саске исподволь любовался фигурой ученика. Руки отчетливо ощущали красивые крепкие плечи. Расслабленность Узумаки отчего-то доставляла удовольствие, и задумавшись, Саске понял, что именно его так радует: ему _хотелось_ , чтобы Наруто ему _доверял_.  
Учиха чуть не предложил ученику для удобства снять рубашку, но вовремя остановился, решив, что это можно расценить как домогательство. А Саске, несмотря на соблазнительность просьбы Наруто и собственное желание, вовсе не хотел быть понятым в подобном ключе.  
Он не хотел заниматься сексом с Узумаки, только из-за того что парня мучает "ломка".  
В этот момент Саске ощутил, как плечи Наруто бьет мелкая дрожь.  
\- Эй, что с тобой?  
Это из-за "ломки"? Или Узумаки замерз во время дождя?  
Или думает, что он, Саске, сейчас будет его жестко трахать, чтобы избавить от тяги к таблеткам, и боится? К чему был тот вопрос: больно ли с парнями?  
Учиха приподнял бровь, опасливо дожидаясь ответа.  
Наруто повел плечом:  
\- Холодно.  
Лаконичный ответ вызвал у Саске вздох облегчения.  
\- Пойдем, тебе нужно хорошенько укрыться.  
Они зашли в спальню. Учиха откопал в шкафу плед и накинул на плечи Наруто.  
\- Сделаю тебе чаю, - сообщил Саске и хотел уже отправиться на кухню, но Узумаки схватил его за руку.  
\- Ты обещал не уходить, - хриплым голосом напомнил Наруто.  
Учиха возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Узумаки, я всего лишь дойду до кухни. Тебе нужен чай. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты разболелся.  
Саске повернулся к двери.  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
Слова обожгли с головы до ног и заставили кровь почти воспламениться.  
Учиха оглянулся на Наруто. Узумаки больше не прятал взгляд и смотрел на него открыто и настойчиво. В ответ Саске лишь молчал.  
Наконец, Наруто приблизился и осторожно положил руки на талию Учихи.  
Саске тяжело сглотнул. Он с удивлением прислушивался к своим ощущениям и не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он почти спал с собственным братом, а с Суйгецу перетрахался во всех возможных позах. Но ни разу ни одна ласка, ни один жест не вызывали в нем такого возбужденного отклика, как простое ощущение этих нерешительных рук на своей талии.  
\- Я… я хочу тебя, но… не знаю, что делать дальше, - покраснев, признался Наруто.  
Какая очаровательная честность, мысленно усмехнулся Саске. Чуть помедлив, он приблизился к Узумаки и мягко коснулся его губ своими.  
\- Раздевайся.  
От раздавшегося в тишине спальни тихого шепота Учихи по позвоночнику Наруто побежали приятные мурашки. Негнущимися пальцами он расстегнул на рубашке пуговицы от ворота до низа. Кожи коснулся прохладный воздух комнаты. Все-таки либо дома и правда ужасно холодно, либо он уже заболел, и у него жар.  
Саске провел ладонями по плечам Наруто, помогая скинуть рубашку. Узумаки чуть не застонал. Руки учителя были такими бесцеремонными и в то же время нежными, что от их касаний хотелось безвольной тушкой лечь на пол и позволить делать с собой все, что Учихе заблагорассудится.  
Но прослыть «бревном» Наруто не хотелось, поэтому он поспешил скользнуть руками под футболку Саске.  
«Какой же он горячий», - успел подумать Узумаки, прежде чем его чувствительно ущипнули за сосок. От неожиданности и резкости ощущений у Наруто вырвался тихий стон, и он инстинктивно отстранился.  
\- За что? – спросил Узумаки. Хотелось бы, чтобы в голосе была обида, но вместо этого Наруто лишь почувствовал, как у него встает.  
\- Я не разрешал себя трогать, - с усмешкой заметил Саске, кивая на джинсы Узумаки. – И ты перестал раздеваться.  
Наруто немного опешил от этой легкой игры в господина и раба, но послушно принялся расстегивать джинсы.  
\- А ты?  
Саске не ответил. Просто сел на кровать и стал ждать, внимательно наблюдая за действиями блондина. Если он разденется сам, то уже точно не сможет сдержать себя. Какого черта? Если его так сильно заводят даже касания сквозь футболку, то что он сделает с Узумаки, если они оба окажутся в постели голыми?  
Тем временем Наруто справился со своими джинсами и теперь стоял перед Саске в одном белье, явно не решаясь сделать последний шаг к наготе.  
Узумаки выглядел таким смущенным и милым, что Учиха еле сдерживал улыбку. Но смеяться над чьей-то неопытностью в сексе – это жестоко.  
\- По-твоему трусы – это не одежда? – все же не удержался от подкола Саске, однако заметив, как Наруто вспыхнул еще больше, мягко поманил его: - Ладно, прости. Иди ко мне.  
Насупленный Узумаки подошел ближе, и Саске, оставаясь сидеть на кровати, поцеловал его в обнаженный живот. От возбуждения Наруто кусал губы и смотрел, как Учиха медленно проводит языком вверх, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, потом целует его под пупком и ведет языком вниз. Узумаки затаил дыхание. Саске оттянул резинку трусов и освободил полувставший член и яички. Наруто тут же вспомнил, как было приятно, когда Учиха делал ему минет в прошлый раз, и от предвкушения его член дернулся в руках учителя.  
Саске несколько раз провел по нему рукой, заставляя налиться посильнее, поласкал яички, а после обхватил горячую плоть губами.  
У Наруто подкосились ноги. Хотелось опереться на плечи Саске, чтобы не упасть, но Узумаки боялся ему помешать. Боялся, что такое удовольствие вдруг прервется. Поэтому, заглушая свои стоны, он пытался устоять на ногах и просто любовался картиной происходящего.  
Саске сосал ему с абсолютно непринужденным видом, без малейшей капли смущения, так, словно ничего выходящего за рамки не происходит. Будто его совершенно не заботит то, что он делает это ученику. Парню.  
Интересно, с кем еще Учиха-сенсей проделывал такое? С Итачи?  
Наруто жарко выдохнул от собственной фантазии: двое таких красивых братьев полностью обнаженные лежат в кровати и ласкают друг друга ртом… Ками, какой же он все-таки извращенец!..  
Но кроме возбуждения Узумаки ощутил и легкий укол ревности. Почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы это на самом деле оказалось правдой.  
Хотелось, чтобы Саске был таким только с ним.  
Наруто и не заметил, как его пальцы собственнически зарылись в черные волосы, как бы предъявляя права на их обладателя.  
Саске с удивлением ощутил на голове руки Узумаки, но ничего не стал предпринимать. Он так устал все контролировать, постоянно сдерживать себя, что сейчас был даже рад уступить. Наруто не замечал, как легкими движениями начал задавать Саске определенный ритм. Учиха ему послушно подчинялся.  
Долго времени Наруто не потребовалось.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - прошептал-простонал Узумаки. Руки Саске, до этого расслабленно лежавшие на кровати, тут же обхватили его бедра. Учиха стал двигаться быстрее. Наруто всхлипнул и невольно сжал в пальцах черные волосы. От боли у Саске из глаз посыпались искры, но сейчас ему это даже нравилось, и не обращая ни на что внимания, он продолжал двигаться, пока не услышал протяжный стон и не ощутил во рту вкус спермы.  
Ноги окончательно перестали слушаться, и Наруто упал на колени у ног Саске.

Саске стоял у раковины и тяжело дышал. Это было сродни издевательству. Его возбуждало абсолютно всё, что было связанно с Наруто. Да что там возбуждение? Саске без колебаний был готов уступать и подчиняться Узумаки. Это было абсурдно хотя бы потому, что он Учиха, не говоря уже о разнице в возрасте и социальном положении.  
Он ещё раз прополоскал рот и вернулся в комнату. Наруто сидел ровно в той же позе, в какой его оставил Саске. Учихе подумалось, что если бы он не пересадил Наруто на кровать, тот продолжил бы сидеть на полу, словно подчиняясь правилам некой ролёвки.  
\- Тебе не холодно? – Саске опустился рядом и положил руку на плечо Наруто.  
Узумаки вздрогнул и отрицательно покачал головой.  
Но Саске всё равно уложил Наруто на кровать и накрыл пледом.  
\- Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? – тихо спросил Узумаки, скрыв лицо в складках ткани.  
\- Да, я всех, кто мне не нравится, удовлетворяю оральными ласками. Фетиш такой, - огрызнулся Саске. Он искренне не понимал, почему Наруто упрямо не понимает его действия. В глубине души Саске очень хотелось, чтобы Узумаки оценил его старания и хотел его так же, как он его, а не как замену наркотику.  
\- Ладно, забудь, - обиделся Наруто. Но в какой-то мере Узумаки успокоился. Если бы Саске действительно делал всё это исключительно из желания помочь… Наруто не хотелось развивать мысль, но он понимал, что вместе с разочарованием он потеряет ещё одного человека, отношения к которому вышли за рамки дружбы.  
Очень странно. Он так спокойно признаёт, что неравнодушен к Саске, будто ничего особенного не случилось. Когда Наруто понял, что испытывает нечто подобное к Гааре, это было сродни урагану. Может всё дело в «печальном опыте»? В «будущем» с Гаарой он был уверен, а с Саске всё было непонятно и немного страшно. Он знал слишком мало о своём учителе, чтобы на что-то рассчитывать, но и Сабаку но был скрытным.  
И почему его так тянет к загадочным и мрачным личностям?  
\- Узумаки, не пугай меня, - раздался мягкий голос у самого уха. – Не делай такой отрешённый взгляд. Я тебя не мучил и не насиловал. Не закрывайся.  
Наруто моргнул и только сейчас понял, что Саске лёг рядом с ним и прижал к себе. Он всё ещё был горячим и от него приятно пахло.  
Воспользовавшись положением, Наруто уткнулся носом в грудь Саске и громко вздохнул. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.  
Мягкие расслабляющие касания к волосам совсем разморили Наруто, и он едва не заурчал от удовольствия.  
\- Почему ты снова сорвался? – Сквозь пелену удовольствия прорвался всё тот же приятный голос. Несмотря на тяжесть темы, Наруто не смог сопротивляться. Его разморило, как на пляже под лучами утреннего солнца.  
\- Я был дома, вещи забирал, - признался Узумаки. Рука на его макушке напряжённо замерла. – Но я не успел уйти до прихода отчима.  
Саске с трудом удержался от нецензурной брани. Вот кто Узумаки после этого? За такой идиотский поступок Саске захотелось его отшлёпать.  
Но Учиха лишь уточнил:  
\- Он ничего тебе не сделал?  
\- Нет, он даже не заметил моего присутствия, но…  
Саске не понравилась эта заминка. Что ещё ужасного, кроме физического контакта с приёмным отцом, могло произойти с Наруто?  
\- Всё нормально. Мне можно довериться, - подбодрил его Саске и успокаивающе погладил по спине. – Или ты всё ещё сомневаешься во мне?  
\- Нет, не сомневаюсь, - немедленно отозвался Наруто и снова тяжело вздохнул. – Он разговаривал с одним из «своих». Из разговора я понял, что Гаара тоже связан с ним.  
\- Гаара? – с удивлением переспросил Саске. – Это твой друг?  
\- Да… друг… - неуверенно подтвердил Наруто. Он некоторое время молчал. Не хотел признаваться, что всё намного сложнее.  
«Неужели этот ублюдок устроил себе целый гарем с мальчиками, и никто этого не замечает? Или не хочет замечать?» - мысленно ужаснулся Саске и сильнее прижал к себе Наруто. – «Куда катятся социальные службы?»  
\- Нет, Гаара мне не просто друг, - выдал Наруто, окончательно проиграв собственной совести. Ему не хотелось врать человеку, который стал ему намного больше, чем просто учитель. Для Узумаки это было бы слишком подло. – Он мне нравится… нравился. Я даже признался ему однажды, но он не ответил… От одной мысли, что отчим делал с ним эти ужасные вещи, мне стало плохо. Почти как в те времена, когда я принимал таблетки. Не особо хотелось, но я по привычке пошёл в клуб, понимаешь?  
Наруто поднял голову, ища поддержки, но наткнулся на абсолютно непроницаемый взгляд Учихи. От Саске повеяло холодом.  
\- Саске? – осторожно позвал Наруто.  
\- Ты начал принимать таблетки из-за Гаары? – голос Саске стал резким и колючим.  
\- Ммм, ну, это одна из причин, - вынужден был согласиться Наруто. Он говорил неохотно. Понимал, что совершает ошибку.  
Саске совершенно забыл о том, как переживал за Наруто. Появилось другое чувство, которое было для него в новинку. Он не знал, что это такое, но оно разъедало его изнутри и рождало в голове бредовые мысли.  
\- То есть, ты стал наркоманом, потому что какой-то парень «не дал» тебе?  
Наруто решил промолчать. Он кожей чувствовал напряжение. Стало страшно. Нечто подобное он испытывал, когда Орочимару был к нему слишком близко: как будто его окунают во что-то холодное, склизкое, мерзкое и вонючее.  
Саске отпустил Наруто, слез с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате.  
\- Ты считаешь, что неразделённая любовь - достаточная причина для приёма таблеток? – не унимался Саске. – Если бы каждый парень или девушка, которым отказывают, подсаживались на наркоту, в нашем мире не осталось бы здоровых людей. Ты хоть представляешь, как это глупо? Ты на самом деле ещё мальчишка!  
Как загнанный зверь Саске продолжал ходить по комнате и нести всякий бред про то, какой Наруто глупый.  
\- Я всё понял, - холодно отозвался Узумаки, усевшись на краешке кровати и закутавшись в плед по самую макушку. – Я и без твоих нравоучений в курсе, что был полным придурком, когда продолжил приставать к Гааре. Если бы я этого не сделал, возможно, прошли бы чувства и не понадобились бы таблетки. Ты прав. Как всегда.  
Саске остановился и посмотрел на Наруто. Нахмурившись, блондин смотрел в пол и думал о чём-то своём.  
Обидно и больно. Саске, к своему ужасу, понял, что ревнует Узумаки. И не просто ревнует, а бесится от мыслей, что Наруто может хотеть кого-то, кроме него. Ситуация была настолько запущенной, что Саске совершенно забыл, что этот Гаара, ровесник Наруто, исполняет для Орочимару роль подстилки. В другом настроении Саске пожалел бы Сабаку но, захотел бы ему помочь, но сейчас он ненавидел его. Низко и подло, но где-то глубоко внутри Учиха злорадствовал и был рад, что Орочимару добрался до незнакомого парня раньше Наруто.  
В следующую секунду Узумаки услышал то, что боялся услышать от Саске больше всего на свете:  
\- Ты мне противен.  
\- Да что я такого сделал?! – Наруто не выдержал и закричал. – Некоторые от неразделённой любви кончают жизнь самоубийством, а я только таблетку принял! И я же сказал, что это только одна из причин! Ты забыл, что мне посчастливилось иметь опекуна – педофила? Или это уже не считается?  
\- Кстати об этом, - подхватил мысль Саске. – Ты, видимо, не очень-то невинный, если приставания опекуна нисколько не отбили у тебя желание потрахаться с парнем. Признайся, тебя возбуждает, когда кто-то постарше уламывает тебя на секс!  
\- Причём здесь это?! – воскликнул Наруто. Он помнил только то, что после приставаний Орочимару его воротило от любого намёка на интимные отношения. Даже фильмы с постельными сценами вызывали у него тошноту. Он и о Гааре думал по-всякому, но не как о любовнике. Наруто понимал, что если у них всё сложится, дело дойдёт до интима, но старался не думать об этом. Почему-то с Гаарой хотелось сидеть рядом, молчать и просто наслаждаться спокойствием. В крайнем случае он мог представить себе объятия или невинную ласку. Но никак не секс.  
\- Значит, я прав? – сделал странный вывод Саске и неожиданно оказался напротив Наруто.  
Он повалил подростка на кровать и сдёрнул с него плед. Мозг отключился. Было желание подчинить себе, обладать - и ничего больше.  
Перехватив руки Наруто и зафиксировав их над светлой макушкой, Саске схватился другой рукой за подбородок Узумаки и приподнял голову. Раздвинув ноги коленом, Учиха устроился между ними, поставив Наруто в самое уязвимое положение, какое только возможно. Бедный Узумаки не мог ни двинуться, ни разорвать зрительный контакт. В данный момент выражение лица Саске внушало ужас. Он не хотел поиграть, как Орочимару. Он хотел разрушать и уничтожать.  
Сглотнув, Наруто дёрнулся, но Саске сжал его сильнее. Учиха вёл себя в точности как хищник, схвативший жертву. Сопротивление заставляло его увеличить силу.  
Но он не собирался калечить Наруто. Саске хотел его. Безумно и бесконтрольно. Когда он осознал это, до него мгновенно дошёл испуганный голос Наруто:  
\- Саске, пожалуйста, мне больно!  
Отпустив его, Учиха стиснул зубы и развернулся к выходу.  
\- Ты больной придурок! – кинул ему в спину Наруто. – Ненавижу тебя, бака!  
Саске не обратил на это внимания. Он злился. Злился на Наруто, на ситуацию в целом, но больше всего на самого себя и свою несдержанность. До этого Учиха был уверен, что избавился от срывов. Из живых свидетелей подобных сцен остался только Итачи. Саске даже успел забыть об этом, но, как оказалось, зря. Он всё ещё не научился контролировать себя и свою злость.  
Но и это было не самое страшное. Самое мерзкое - то, что он сделал больно Наруто, напугал его. А этого хотелось меньше всего.  
Саске понимал, что нужно что-то делать со своей привязанностью к Узумаки, иначе он просто не сможет отпустить его и станет ничем не лучше этого Орочимару.  
Кусая губы от волнения, Саске вышел в коридор. Потом заглянул в гостиную, на кухню и вышел в прихожую. Сделав еще кружок по квартире, Учиха снова остановился в прихожей, когда из глубины комнаты послышалось какое-то шевеление. Саске замер и прислушался: распахнулась и закрылась дверь спальни, потом шаги – Узумаки заходил в гостиную – после чего блондин вышел в прихожую со своим рюкзаком на плече. Внутри Саске что-то оборвалось.  
При виде Учихи Наруто едва заметно вздрогнул.  
\- Куда ты собрался? – спросил Саске внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
\- Ухожу! – огрызнулся Узумаки, и было видно, что скорее от страха, чем из настоящей агрессии. – Что, будешь держать меня? Как и положено настоящему маньяку?  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – начал заводиться Саске. – Очень нужно мне тебя удерживать! И куда ты пойдешь?  
\- К Густобровику! – ни минуты не сомневаясь, заявил Узумаки. - Року Ли! Я все продумал!  
\- Продумал? И сколько же ты сможешь там прожить, прежде чем начнутся расспросы? Насколько я понимаю, он ничего не знает? Ни о таблетках, ни об отчиме? Что скажут родители?  
\- Да не твое это дело! – еще больше повысил голос Наруто.  
\- Мое, Узумаки! Еще как мое! – Саске шагнул к блондину, обуреваемый яростным желанием стащить с его плеча этот чертов рюкзак, а самого его отправить обратно в комнату, но в этот момент Наруто отступил и в панике вжался в стену.  
\- Не смей подходить ко мне!  
Саске готов был завыть. Все летело к чертям. Он так хотел добиться доверия Наруто, и сам же все испортил. Чувствовал своим долгом избавить ученика от наркотиков, и вот, теперь у него нет никакой возможности этого достичь. Для Наруто он теперь такой же больной, как и его отчим…  
\- Наруто... – Саске заставил себя успокоиться. Он должен был восстановить возникшую с первого дня знакомства связь между ними, должен был снова соединить эту ниточку и заставить Узумаки вновь верить ему.  
Но он успел лишь взглянуть в эти ставшие вдруг холодными голубые глаза, когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
Странно, Итачи всегда сначала звонил по видеофону…  
\- Кто это? – спросил Саске, подойдя ближе к двери.  
\- Твой любимый кексик, моя пироженка! Открывай, а то нам с Карин уже страшно от ваших криков, кто бы там у тебя ни был!  
Наруто был уверен, что еще немного, и глаза Учихи выкатятся на пол. К тому же Наруто думал, что белее его кожа быть уже не может.  
\- Эм… Саске?.. – Узумаки даже на время забыл о своих страхах и обидах.  
Учиха не ответил и, отодвинув засов, резко распахнул дверь.  
\- Привет! - с широкой улыбкой протянул светловолосый парень. Рядом с ним стояла девушка с ярко-красными волосами и в «модненьких» прямоугольных очках с толстой черной оправой.  
\- Хозуки… - к Саске, наконец, вернулся дар речи. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Фу, как грубо, - поморщился гость и бросил быстрый взгляд на Наруто.  
Узумаки подумал, что у незнакомца очень красивый цвет глаз. Очень необычный нежно-фиалковый оттенок. И судя по всему, природный. Во всяком случае, не было похоже, что Хозуки носит линзы. Но, несмотря на внешнюю привлекательность, черты лица гостя показались Наруто чересчур хищными.  
\- Ни тебе «привет», ни «как дела»! – продолжал возмущаться Хозуки, уже проходя в прихожую. Девушка несмело двинулась за ним.  
\- Это кто? – Игнорируя замечания Хозуки, Саске кивнул на красноволосую.  
\- Учиха, ты сама тактичность, - деланно вздохнул незваный гость. – Это моя девушка. Карин.  
\- Я последний раз спрашиваю, какого хера ты приперся ко мне?! - Казалось, Учиха в любой момент может кого-нибудь из них убить.  
Наруто нервно сглотнул и встретился взглядом с фиалковыми глазами.  
\- Меня зовут Хозуки Суйгецу, - как ни в чем не бывало представился гость.  
\- Узумаки… Наруто.  
Суйгецу усмехнулся и кивнул на Учиху:  
\- А наш Саске в гневе страшен, не правда ли?  
«Наш», - эхом прозвучало в голове у Наруто.  
\- Эм… - Что отвечать, он не знал.  
\- Как вы прошли наверх? – недобро прищурился Саске.  
Суйгецу повернулся к нему и поводил из стороны в сторону висящими на пальце ключами.  
\- Помнишь? Я же так и не отдал их. В дом мы вошли, но открыть квартиру из-за засова я не смог.  
«У него есть ключи от квартиры Саске, - соображал Наруто. – Они жили вместе. Может, они даже…»  
Сверкая глазами, Саске выхватил у Суйгецу ключи.  
Узумаки вдруг ощутил под рукой лямку рюкзака и, наконец, вспомнил, зачем вообще находится в прихожей.  
\- Что ж, я пойду, - быстро проговорил он и решительно зашагал к двери.  
\- Стой. – Саске тут же схватил его за плечо.  
Узумаки чувствовал, как Суйгецу с Карин внимательно за ними наблюдают.  
– Подожди, Наруто, не уходи. Я… Прости меня.  
Гордость Учихи просто разводила руками. Уже второй раз за день он просит прощения у этого оболтуса. И как так выходит?  
\- Ого, - протянул Суйгецу, - Саске просит прощения? Это что-то новенькое.  
Наруто растерялся. Он понимал, что Учихе не так просто сказать «прости», тем более при посторонних, и очень это ценил. Но... не знал, как быть.  
Как вести себя? После того, что у них было, после того, как Саске узнал про Гаару.  
\- Да ладно тебе, парень, - Суйгецу вдруг оказался позади Саске и приобнял его за талию. – Посмотри же, какой он лапочка!  
Наруто увидел, как руки Суйгецу скользнули по талии Саске вниз до бедер, но Хозуки слишком быстро отнял руки, чтобы можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что все это не привиделось. Лицо Саске ничего не выражало. Он просто смотрел прямо на Наруто и ждал.  
\- Да оставайся же ты! – Суйгецу обхватил одной рукой шею Узумаки, и тот с удивлением обнаружил, что они уже заходят на кухню. Наруто даже не понял, когда Хозуки успел разуться.  
– Мы с Карин столько вкусностей прикупили по дороге. Пальчики оближешь! Да и весело будет! А если Саске разрешит устроить вечеринку с нашими старыми друзьями…  
\- Даже не думай! – предупредил Саске, заходя следом. Его гнев на Суйгецу немного поутих, когда стало ясно, что Наруто уже вряд ли куда-то уйдет.  
Карин спросила, можно ли ей воспользоваться ванной комнатой.


	11. Chapter 11

Тем днем Какаши проснулся среди несвежего постельного белья, заваленного кипой дополнительной литературы, необходимой для нового романа. Хатаке поморщился от полуденных солнечных лучей и решил, что в следующий раз обязательно задернет шторы.  
Обязательно.  
Потирая раскалывающуюся голову, Какаши окинул прищуренным взглядом захламленную кровать. Яркое солнце лишь подчеркивало грязь на простынях, особенно пятна от пролитого кофе.  
Кофейные разводы присутствовали и на прикроватной тумбочке, где громоздилось с десяток грязных кружек.  
Какаши потянулся, но вставать не спешил. Когда осознаешь, что проспал половину дня, мотивация чем-либо заниматься находится почти на нуле.  
Тем не менее, он должен был выжать из себя хотя бы несколько страниц романа, иначе дело так и не сдвинется с мертвой точки, а издатель за опоздание к сроку сдачи книги урежет гонорар.  
Честно говоря, Какаши и так уже опаздывал на две недели, и это тяготило его больше всего. Как ни старайся, момент упущен, азарт прошел, а читательские надежды обмануты. Остается писать лишь для того, чтобы не остаться совсем без денег.  
Хатаке со вздохом вспомнил свой последний поход в чайный домик.

 _\- Добро пожаловать.  
Гаара смотрелся в тихом саду уже вполне привычно. Будто именно он и встретил Какаши в тот дождливый день, когда писатель впервые нашёл для себя единственное место, способное привести его мысли в порядок.  
Но в этот день Хатаке так и не смог отвлечься от мыслей о незаконченной книге. Он нервно постукивал пальцами по столу всю чайную церемонию и то и дело передвигал свою пиалу или блюдо со сладостями. Расслабиться не получалось даже здесь, в его тайной обители спокойствия и вдохновения. Неужели чайный домик потерял своё волшебство?  
\- У вас случилось что-то серьёзное?  
Какаши поднял на парня удивлённый взгляд.  
Нет, не ошибся. Гаара сам с ним заговорил.  
\- Это так заметно? - Какаши невесело усмехнулся и тяжело вздохнул. Он никогда не строил светлых планов на будущее и не тешил себя сказочными мечтами, но даже для такой жизненной позиции его настрой казался слишком уж пессимистичным.  
Гаара залил в чайник новую порцию горячей воды.  
\- У людей никогда не бывает всё абсолютно гладко, - тихо заговорил юноша, глядя на Какаши своими яркими, но грустными глазами. - Если кому-то кажется, что у него стабильная жизнь, он ошибается. Или он мёртв.  
Услышав эти слова, Какаши был очень удивлён. А он-то наивно полагал, что плохо ему.  
\- Вся жизнь впереди и такие мысли… - заметил Хатаке. - Откуда они?  
Ему показалось или в взгляде Гаары пролегла какая-то тень?  
\- Они не мои, - ответил юноша. – Я где-то услышал их или прочитал.  
Но Какаши почему-то ему не поверил.  
\- А что ты думаешь о любви? – спросил Хатаке.  
Гаара опустил голову и закусил нижнюю губу. Такой ещё мальчик, но эти его глаза… он будто семидесятилетний старик, проживший целую жизнь и знающий намного больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
\- Я думаю, что её нет, - тихо ответил Гаара.  
А вот это уже интересно.  
\- Почему? Разве миллионы людей врут?  
Вид у юноши был такой, будто он уже жалел, что сегодня заговорил с Какаши, но деваться было некуда. Двое других посетителей предпочли продолжить заваривать чай самостоятельно, а новые гости пока не появлялись, так что сбежать и уйти от ответа было не к кому.  
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Гаара. - Может она и есть, но… Я не понимаю что это такое.  
\- Неужели тебе никто никогда не нравился?  
Гаара смутился. Какаши тут же понял, что нравился и даже больше.  
\- Это другое. Даже если тебе кто-то нравится, это не даёт тебе права его любить.  
\- Значит, любовь всё-таки есть?  
\- Может быть…  
Почему Гаара так сопротивлялся, Какаши не понимал, но это подкинуло ему пищи для размышлений.  
\- Извини, я не хотел давить, - Какаши накрыл своей ладонью запястье Гаары.  
Юноша тут же отдёрнул руку и как-то странно побледнел.  
\- Ничего. Простите, мне пора._

Какаши вздохнул.  
Тогда по приходу домой он был уверен, что случившийся разговор подтолкнет его к продолжению романа, но сев за компьютер и открыв текстовый файл, Какаши с полчаса тупо смотрел в монитор, изредка делая вялые попытки написать хотя бы несколько абзацев.  
А потом понял, что все его мысли сводятся лишь к одному. К Гааре.  
С тех пор, как Какаши поговорил с ним, у него словно открылись глаза. Он вдруг отчётливо увидел, что Гааре приходится тяжело.  
Какаши понял, что молодой парень отчего-то уже успел потерять вкус к жизни и теперь лишь изредка оживал среди скромного сада и сдержанной обстановки чайного домика.  
Было страшно видеть эту правду, но одновременно с сочувствием она вызывала уважение. На самом деле Гаара был сильным.  
Какаши не знал, что творилось с юношей, но это что-то ещё не до конца сломило его. Он держался и не собирался сдаваться.  
 _«У людей никогда не бывает всё абсолютно гладко. Если кому-то кажется, что у него стабильная жизнь, он ошибается. Или он мёртв»._  
Гаара действительно продолжал идти вперед, даже когда не слушались ноги. Переступал через себя и шёл. Потому что иначе он станет мёртвым. И тогда уже ничего не изменить.  
Какаши не знал, когда интерес к Гааре перерос в симпатию. Иногда ему казалось, что юноша понравился ему ещё в первую встречу. Возможно, так оно и было.  
Но недавно вместо обыкновенной симпатии Какаши почувствовал влечение и понял, что его жизнь усложнилась.  
Ведь Гаара не подпускал к себе никого. Он даже касаться себя не позволял. С ним и разговаривать не всегда получалось, хотя Какаши пока было достаточно и этого.  
Но он понимал, что долго так не продержится. И, в конце концов, сорвался.  
В свой последний визит в чайный дом, через некоторое время после того неловкого разговора, Какаши подошел к крошечному столику, где обычно собирался немногочисленный персонал. Он специально дождался момента, когда кроме Гаары за ним никого не будет, и негромко предложил ему встретиться за стенами чайного домика, заранее зная, что неприступный юноша ему откажет.  
В то же время Какаши не терял надежду. Разве это не Гаара первый с ним заговорил?  
Хатаке напряженно ожидал от парня какого-нибудь ответа, но тот лишь напряженно смотрел вниз, очевидно считая поведение Какаши неподобающим.  
В конце концов, Хатаке просто положил на край стола свою визитку и тихо попрощался.  
Вряд ли Гаара свяжется с ним. Какаши даже не был уверен, что он взял визитку.  
Возможно, в том, что книга никак не пишется, нет ничего удивительного.  
Какаши провел ладонями по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна, и опустил ноги на пол.  
Привычный поход в ванную, привычная яичница на завтрак, чашка кофе – нет, пожалуй, две чашки кофе – и вот, он переоделся в домашнюю одежду и сидит за компьютером. В голове пусто, как никогда.  
Ученые утверждают, что во сне мы решаем свои повседневные проблемы и способны отыскать в сновидениях нужное решение. Говорят, Менделееву приснилась таблица элементов, а Эйнштейн сам заявлял, что именно во сне открыл некоторые важнейшие элементы теории относительности.  
Какаши постарался вспомнить свои сны. Возможно, и его они наведут на какую-нибудь мысль?  
Но все его сны в ту ночь были сплошь печальными и дождливо-серыми, пронизанными осенним холодом. Что именно ему снилось, Какаши не помнил, но оставшееся неприятное ощущение в груди не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Похоже, писать ему и сегодня не удастся.  
Вчерашний вечер отнял много сил. Он сумел написать пару страниц, но каждое слово приходилось из себя буквально выдавливать. Такое всегда изрядно выматывает.  
Помучив себя еще с полчаса, Какаши раздраженно захлопнул ноутбук. Хотелось заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным. Поскольку в деньгах он сейчас был стеснен, то оплата счетов и поход по магазинам автоматически отпадали. Оставалась уборка в квартире.  
Немного воодушевившись новыми планами, Какаши поднялся с кресла. Он кинул в стирку грязное белье, постельное заменил свежим, приятно пахнущим лавандой. Кружки из-под кофе были вымыты, на кухне и в спальне царил идеальный порядок, пол прихожей сверкал чистотой.  
Стоя в центре своей квартиры, Хатаке думал, чем бы еще занять себя.  
За окном темнело, и внезапно Какаши снова ощутил неотступную тоску.  
Уборка не принесла облегчения. Скорее наоборот, напомнила об одиночестве. Убирайся-не убирайся, а все равно вечером в этой квартире тебя никто не ждет. Никто не придет.  
Бессмысленно.

С вечера минувшего дня Гаара ощущал в душе невероятную тоску. У него был выходной день. Он уговаривал Мизуки поставить ему смену, но тот категорически отказался, ссылаясь на то, что Сабаку но должен не забывать об учёбе и хоть иногда отдыхать от работы.  
Гаара не знал, как ему объяснить, что в школу он не ходит уже давно и что именно в чайной отдыхает. Чувствует себя живым. Вспоминает, что он такой же человек, как и люди вокруг.  
Крутанувшись в компьютерном кресле, Гаара резко затормозил, наткнувшись взглядом на красные кристаллы. В день своего рождения он не смог спокойно смотреть, как дворецкий собирает осколки дорогого для него подарка и выкидывает их в пакет для мусора. Гаара выгнал мужчину из комнаты и сам собрал разбитые часы. Он долго смотрел на них, пока не решил выбросить, оставив лишь часть подарка.  
Кристаллы нашли свою вторую жизнь в прозрачном стакане, где стояла чёрная свеча, закрученная спиралью. Они одновременно всегда были на виду и не привлекали чужое внимание - важный момент для человека, за жизнью которого неустанно следят.  
Глядя на кристаллы, Гаара чувствовал всю ту боль, которую он причинил Наруто своей выходкой. Для него это был, пусть и правильный, но ужасный поступок. Гаара ненавидел себя за это, но ничего поделать не мог.  
Включив компьютер, Гаара открыл браузер и по привычке первым делом зашёл на школьный форум. Его создатели не претендовали на оригинальность и для адреса использовали название школы. Сократив «Конохагакуре» до «Коноха», они успокоились. Забавно, но это настолько прижилось в обычной жизни, что в дальнейшем школу называли «Коноха» везде, в том числе на различных соревнованиях и официальных церемониях.  
Сабаку но не знал, какую отговорку для его непосещаемости придумал Орочимару (возможно, длительная болезнь?), но его все устраивало. Тем не менее, несмотря на свое постоянное отсутствие, Гаара все же не перестал интересоваться школьной жизнью. Друзей у него не было уже давно, поэтому приходилось черпать информацию из таких форумов. Не то чтобы Гаару сильно волновала жизнь посторонних для него людей, но ностальгия по «Оборотням» и в частности интерес к Наруто, заставляли его время от времени заглядывать в чат.  
Всё было по-старому. Большинство школьников жаловалось на «зверства» преподавателей, некоторые обсуждали деятельность кружков, особо озабоченные создавали темы вроде «Самый сексуальный ученик/ученица или преподаватель». Временами мелькали заголовки типа «Реально ли списать на тесте у Сарутоби?» В общем, ничего интересного.  
Гаара уже собирался закрыть окно и зайти на другой сайт, когда всплыло обсуждение его класса. Хмыкнув, он пропустил истеричные восторги по поводу нового учителя математики и продолжил искать упоминание о Наруто.  
 _«Интересно, куда пропали Узумаки и Инузука?»_ \- это было первое сообщение, которое заинтересовало Гаару.  
 _«Разве их ещё не выгнали из школы?»  
«С чего бы это?»  
«Они постоянно нарушают школьные правила!»  
«Если бы их выгнали, мы бы узнали об этом от Ируки-сенсея».  
«Наверняка эти бездари снова что-то натворили и их отстранили от занятий».  
«Что за чушь? Если бы Наруто и Киба что-то сделали, в школе не было бы так скучно!»  
«А вам не кажется, что в последнее время эти двое были какие-то слишком тихие?»  
«Не тихие, а под кайфом. Эти парни явно подсели на наркотики!»  
«Откуда такие выводы?»  
«Вы их лица видели? Не надо быть специалистом, чтобы понять, что это парочка нариков».  
«Разве это законно? Будь они торчками, их бы уже давно отправили в какую-нибудь клинику, а потом в тюрьму».  
«Вот поэтому они не на занятиях».  
«А как же отчисление?»  
«Вдруг у одного из них связи?»  
«Какие ещё связи? У Инузуки в семье одни офисные работники, а Узумаки вообще сирота».  
«У меня есть один знакомый в столице. Недавно он увидел фотку нашего класса и сказал, что видел в местном медицинском центре Инузуку. Между прочим, там есть наркологическое отделение».  
«Прекрасно! Давайте ещё верить всяким «друг знакомого от сестры тёти мужа»!»  
«А если это правда? Парни на самом деле в последние месяцы выглядели и вели себя подозрительно».  
«Да чушь всё это!»_  
Дальше Гаара не читал. В голове наступила пустота, а сердце забилось как бешенное.  
\- Неужели я…  
Он, наконец, вспомнил, где оставил свои таблетки, которые никак не мог найти после разрыва с «Оборотнями».  
Неужели…  
Схватившись за голову, Гаара бездумно уставился на клавиатуру.  
Стыдно, больно, страшно. Он возненавидел себя ещё больше.  
Невыносимо думать, что из-за тебя кто-то подсел на наркотики. Но еще хуже, когда одним из них оказывается твой любимый человек.  
\- Как же так? – прошептал Гаара.  
Он не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал. Мать умерла при родах, и Гаара попросту не знал её. Отец особых чувств не вызывал; его похороны прошли в том же эмоциональном спектре. Когда Орочимару прямо заявил ему, что тот станет его любовником, Гаара чувствовал себя паршиво и мерзко, но снова не испытал почти никаких эмоций. Возможно, он заслужил это? Гаара считал себя виновником смерти матери. Да и кто знает, чем он грешил в прошлой жизни?  
Но Наруто… Он не заслуживал этого. Гаара мало что мог объяснить в своей привязанности к Узумаки, но он точно знал, что Наруто был единственным человеком, который подарил ему безмятежные дни спокойствия и умиротворения, дал почувствовать себя самым обычным школьником.  
Гаара потёр заслезившиеся глаза и глубоко выдохнул.  
\- Какое же я чудовище, - сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил он.  
И в этот момент судьба, словно издеваясь, преподнесла ему ещё один подарочек.  
\- Гаара-кун. - Дверь в комнату бесцеремонно распахнулась. На пороге стоял Орочимару и мерзко улыбался, предвкушая приятный досуг.  
– Мальчик мой, я по тебе соскучился. Не хочешь обнять своего любимого папочку?  
Хах, любимая игра Орочимару.  
Взгляд Гаары похолодел. Обычно, стоило только опекуну ступить на порог комнаты или приблизиться больше допустимого, что-то внутри Сабаку но погружалось в оцепенение. Он одновременно был здесь и не здесь. Наверное, так Гаара чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.  
Порой он с каким-то мстительным наслаждением видел в глазах отчима недовольство. Гаара знал, что Орочимару хочет от него большего. Хочет добиться хоть какой-то реакции: стонов, страха, мольбы. Иногда Сабаку но чувствовал, что Орочимару даже старается сделать ему приятно, хочет заставить его кончить. Но все было без толку. Гаара не чувствовал ничего. Только продолжал беспрекословно выполнять все указания Орочимару, который со злости больно держал за волосы и грубо вбивался в него.  
Иногда весь визит этим и ограничивался. Орочимару быстро кидал деньги на тумбочку, будто Гаара был проституткой, и не говоря ни слова уходил.  
Но сейчас Орочимару явно был в настроении поиграть.  
Стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания к монитору, Гаара неторопливо закрыл сайт со школьным форумом и открыл другой.  
Сзади послышались медленные шаги.  
\- Почему ты молчишь? Сынок чем-то расстроен? – Елейный голос чуть дрожал в предвкушении, губы мужчины приблизились к уху Гаары. – Может, папа знает, как его порадовать?  
Поначалу от подобных игр Гаару почти выворачивало наизнанку. Особенно, когда Орочимару заставлял называть его «папой» в постели. Гаара с трудом мог подавить омерзение, и видя это, Орочимару был просто счастлив.  
В тишине комнаты внезапно раздался стук в дверь. С ловкостью и быстротой змеи Орочимару тут же отпрянул от Гаары и ровным голосом позволил дворецкому войти.  
\- Я прошу прощения, господин Орочимару, господин Гаара. - Немолодой мужчина учтиво поклонился. – Юкита-сан только что приготовила ужин, не прикажете ли подавать?  
\- Позже, - кинул Орочимару. – Благодарю вас, Окита-сан.  
Гааре всегда было интересно, неужели домашняя прислуга ни разу не раскрыла их с отчимом «развлечения»? Правда, всех этих людей нанял Орочимару, но Гаара сильно сомневался, что он ввел их в курс дела и обещал доплачивать за молчание.  
Возможно, все уже давно обо всем знали, но закрывали на это глаза из-за боязни потерять хорошо оплачиваемую работу?  
Гаара невесело усмехнулся.  
Ну конечно. В этом мире люди думают только о себе. Всем наплевать на то, что творится в этой комнате.  
Дворецкий еще раз поклонился и повернулся к двери.  
Со дня смерти родителей всем, абсолютно всем, было наплевать на него.  
Кроме Наруто.  
Гаара схватил со стола мобильник, резко оттолкнулся от стола и бросился к двери, со злостью отпихивая дворецкого.  
\- Гаара, мальчик мой!.. – В голосе Орочимару мелькнули панические нотки, но Сабаку но не слушал. Быстро пройдя по коридору, он спустился на первый этаж и торопливо вышел на улицу. Была поздняя осень, и от ледяного ветра тут же перехватило дыхание. Но Гаара не останавливался. Ссутулив плечи, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от непогоды, он поднес к лицу мобильник и принялся искать в телефонной книге имя Узумаки.  
Внезапно его пальцы замерли, и сам юноша остановился, почувствовав, как в животе образуется холодным липкий ком. Гаара вспомнил, что сам собственными руками стер из телефона номер Наруто, чтобы избавиться от соблазна ему позвонить.  
Единственное, чего Гааре сейчас хотелось, это удавиться.  
Он продолжил бесцельно брести по холодной улице в сторону небольшой группы деревьев. Незнамо для чего провел пальцами по жесткой влажной коре и обессилено опустился на разноцветную опавшую листву. Пальцы нервно продолжили листать список контактов и вдруг…  
Инузука!  
Какой же он дурак! По всей видимости, экстази и правда разжижает мозги.  
В груди Гаары, разгоняя осенний холод, снова вспыхнула надежда. Киба скажет ему номер Наруто. Он позвонит Наруто, убедит бросить таблетки, возьмет с него обещание никогда больше не иметь с ними дело. Потому что Узумаки Наруто должен всегда оставаться собой. Потому что если Наруто потеряет себя, тогда у него, у Гаары, больше не останется надежды и сил жить дальше.  
Он услышит его голос…  
Он должен сказать Наруто, как много он для него значит. Нет, он не станет признаваться ему в любви, не станет пачкать его своим признанием. Но Наруто должен знать, насколько важную роль он играет в его жизни.  
 _«Аппарат вызываемого вами абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. The mobile phone is switched off or out of the coverage…»_  
Тупо глядя перед собой, Гаара прослушал автоответчик еще раз, потом еще раз. Нажал кнопку отбоя. Подумав, быстро отправил Инузуке сообщение и по привычке стер сведения о совершенном звонке и отправленном смс.  
Подняв взгляд на родительский особняк, Гаара увидел, как из него выходит Орочимару.  
Повезет или нет?  
Не повезло. Орочимару направлялся отнюдь не к своей машине, а прямиком к нему.  
Гаара сунул телефон в карман и прижался затылком к шершавой коре.  
Орочимару выглядел слегка обеспокоенным. Немного помедлив, он положил руку Гааре на плечо, наклонился к нему и спросил почти с искренним участием:  
\- Тебе плохо?  
Гаара решил молча кивнуть.  
\- Закончились таблетки?  
Сабаку но снова кивнул, благодаря Ками за то, что опекун решил списать его странное поведение на «ломку».  
\- У меня есть еще… - в руке Орочимару был новенький пакетик с разноцветными таблетками.  
Гаара на автомате протянул руку, но «колеса» тут же отправились обратно в карман пиджака опекуна. Орочимару приобнял Гаару за плечи и поставил на ноги.  
\- Идем в дом, а то замерзнешь.  
Опекун повел его к особняку, «заботливо» растирая ему озябшие плечи. Гаара усмехнулся. Проще говоря, Орочимару отдаст таблетки только после того, как он его ублажит. А ведь если сейчас наблюдать со стороны, можно подумать, что их поведение и правда не выходит за рамки отношений заботливого отца и трудного сына-подростка. Гаара начинал думать, что домашняя прислуга и правда ни о чем не догадывается.  
\- Тебе нужно срочно согреться, - продолжал Орочимару. – Я знаю один прекрасный способ.  
Гаара почувствовал, как его снова охватывает ледяное оцепенение, не имеющее ничего общего с холодом улицы.


	12. Chapter 12

Гаара не открывал глаз, пока Орочимару не вышел из комнаты.  
Он терпеть не мог наблюдать, как уходит опекун, как облачает в одежду подтянутое, но все же уже немолодое тело. От взгляда на насытившийся и опавший орган мужчины, от мысли о том, что тот только что побывал внутри него, Гаару начинало тошнить. Но больше всего он ненавидел, когда Орочимару уходил не сразу.  
Опекун мог подолгу лежать с ним в постели и заставлять ласкать себя, мог взять руку Гаары и задавать ритм и направление поглаживаний. В лучшем случае Орочимару просто продолжал играться и спрашивал «понравилось ли сыночку?»  
Поэтому Гаара предпочитал притворяться, что засыпает в его объятиях, стараясь и в действительности отключиться от всего происходящего. Он слышал, как опекун удовлетворенно хмыкает, очевидно, списывая сонливость пасынка на усталость после «бурного секса».  
Иногда трюк не срабатывал. Если Орочимару хотелось еще, он без всяких церемоний брал Гаару за волосы и без лишних слов склонял ртом к низу своего живота.  
Но в большинстве случаев Сабаку но успешно удавалось избежать дальнейшего «общения» с отчимом. Повезло ему и сейчас.  
В этот раз Орочимару вообще был с ним почти нежен. Видимо, не хотел усугублять «ломку», опасаясь каких-нибудь неприятных последствий.  
Гаара поспешно встал с кровати и сдернул испачканные простыни. Прошел в ванную, бросил постельное в корзину для грязного белья и встал под теплые струи душа. Все действия были настолько привычными и до того отточенными, что становилось тошно от самого себя. Кожа словно до сих пор ощущала прикосновения Орочимару. Он весь, с ног до головы, пах им. Гаара яростно тер себя намыленной мочалкой, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения. Вниз по ноге вязко стекла сперма.  
Тщательно отскоблив свое тело, Гаара завернулся в халат, вернулся в комнату и извлек из кармана валявшихся на полу джинсов мобильный телефон.  
На смс Киба так и не ответил. Гаара набрал его номер еще раз.  
 _«Аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен…»_  
Гаара потушил верхний свет и упал на незастеленную кровать.  
За окном уже совсем стемнело. Гаара бросил взгляд на полку с часами. На электронном циферблате горели цифры **02:39**  
Рядом с часами, как всегда, лежали оставленные Орочимару купюры и пакетик с таблетками. На соседней полке стоял подсвечник с красными кристаллами.  
Гаара с силой сжал в руке телефон и стиснул зубы, прогоняя подступившие слезы. Взгляд продолжал рыскать по полутемной комнате. Это хоть как-то отвлекало.  
На глаза попался незакрытый погасший от долгого ожидания ноутбук. Может, продолжить читать школьный форум? Гаара совсем не чувствовал в себе сил вставать и что-то делать, но лежать вот так было еще невыносимее.  
Сделав над собой усилие, он поднялся и включил стоявший на тумбочке ночник. Комнату наполнил мягкий приятный свет, но подходить к ноутбуку Гаара не стал. Вместо этого, озаренный воспоминанием, он взял с тумбочки кожаный бумажник и извлек из него новенькую аккуратную визитку.  
«Хатаке Какаши», - гласили темно-кофейные буквы на сделанном под старину бежевом фоне. Номер телефона и тонкая рамка с завитками по уголкам – больше ничего, никаких украшений или иллюстраций на визитке не было.  
Гаара ощутил странное чувство: будто он на мгновение перенесся в спокойствие и безмятежность своего любимого чайного домика, словно оттуда в его комнату перетекло давно пропавшее чувство безопасности, чувство дома.  
Он не знал, почему этот странноватый писатель с седыми волосами и молодым лицом проявляет к нему интерес, но догадывался, что здесь замешан не только исследовательский азарт или любопытство. Тем не менее, Гаара всегда радовался визитам мужчины и получал искреннее удовольствие, молчаливо заваривая ему чай. Вот только в последний раз Какаши почему-то решил закидать его какими-то сложными вопросами. Но даже тогда Гаара не ощутил неприязни. Просто растерялся. А потом мужчина просто подошел к нему и предложил встретиться. Гаара не знал, что отвечать. Не знал, чего Какаши ждет от него. А еще… он был слегка разочарован. Как будто своим предложением о встрече мужчина разрушал их негласную призрачную дружбу.  
И все же Гаара взял оставленную визитку и сейчас, когда казалось, что стены собственной комнаты вот-вот раздавят его, как жука в картонной коробке, мысль о встрече с Хатаке вовсе не казалась ему отталкивающей. Сейчас ему был просто необходим чайный домик. Или кто-то, кто был тесно с ним связан.  
Взгляд Гаары метнулся к часам.  
 **02:45**  
 _«Ты можешь позвонить мне в любое время, когда захочешь»,_ \- сказал тогда Какаши. Гаара очень надеялся, что писатель не был голословен.  
Сабаку но глубоко вздохнул несколько раз и набрал написанный на визитке номер. Прошло не менее шести гудков, но с бешено колотящимся сердцем Гаара ждал. Еще три…  
\- Хатаке, - ответил заспанный голос.  
Гаара сглотнул.  
\- Какаши-сан…

Какаши долго не мог уснуть, раздираемый между долгом перед работой и мрачными мыслями о собственном одиночестве. Он сидел до глубокой ночи, но так и не выдавил из себя ни строчки.  
С тяжёлым вздохом мужчина выключил ноутбук и отправился спать. На удивление, его сморило достаточно быстро. Какаши уже начал сниться какой-то сон, когда монотонная мелодия мобильного телефона заставила его вынырнуть из иллюзий собственного мозга.  
\- Хатаке, - машинально ответил Какаши и взглядом начал искать часы.  
\- Какаши-сан…  
Тихий, отдающий робостью голос не сразу вспомнился мужчине, но когда он всё понял, сонливость как рукой сняло.  
\- Гаара-кун? Что-то случилось?  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание.  
\- Нет… не совсем. Я хочу встретиться с вами. Я знаю, сейчас поздно, но…  
\- Всё нормально, я согласен, - перебил его Какаши. Он понимал, что объяснения даются парню с трудом, и решил не мучить Гаару.  
– Может быть в «Ёсиноя»? Том, что рядом с игровым клубом и общественным бассейном?  
\- Я знаю где это, - рассеянно ответил Сабаку но. – Буду на месте через полчаса.  
Разговор вышел коротким, но донельзя странным. Меньше всего Какаши ожидал услышать Гаару. Но это был именно он. Нелюдимый парень внезапно сам связался с ним, и более того, попросил о встрече. Как тут отказаться?  
Наспех одевшись и приведя волосы в более-менее приличный вид, Хатаке взял из ящика стола ключи от машины и отправился на улицу.  
Какаши редко пользовался автомобилем. Он постоянно опаздывал, не любил общественный транспорт и толкучку в нём, но упрямо продолжал игнорировать собственную машину. За рулём Хатаке чувствовал себя неуверенно. Виной тому была давняя авария, в которой пострадал его друг детства. Он никогда не забудет Обито, правую часть тела которого придавило искорёженным металлом. Прибывшая группа спасателей так и не успела вытащить мальчика из-под обломков, а Какаши на всю жизнь запомнил улыбку друга и его обещание, что всё будет хорошо. Это было переломным моментом в жизни Хатаке. С тех пор он стал более терпимым, менее строгим, а в голове засел страх перед машинами. Но жизнь такова, что иногда нужно чем-то жертвовать. Современная Япония не прощает отсутствие мобильности, поэтому Какаши был вынужден сдать на права и приобрести машину. Хатаке упрямо старался сократить её использование до минимума, но время от времени мужчине приходилось пользоваться нежеланной покупкой. В этот раз ситуация была безвыходная: метро и автобусы уже не работали.  
На улице оказалось неожиданно прохладно. Поёжившись от резкой смены температуры, Хатаке быстрыми шагами добрался до стоянки и, сняв машину с сигнализации, быстро влетел в салон. Прикрыв глаза, Какаши несколько минут помедитировал, снимая напряжение и лёгкую дрожь в руках и, вставив ключ в замок зажигания, завёл мотор.  
Всю дорогу до места встречи Какаши старался не думать о плохом, но в голову сами собой лезли мысли о смертельной опасности. Иначе, почему Гаара так неожиданно позвонил ему? Они за всё время перекинулись парой слов. Зачем среди ночи звонить едва знакомому человеку? Неужели парню не мог помочь кто-то из близких или друзей? Или у него их попросту не было? Усугубляло ситуацию то, что в машине Какаши чувствовал себя неуютно, словно в любой момент мог произойти взрыв.  
Остановившись рядом с одной из кафешек популярной сети быстрого питания, Какаши вышел из машины и направился к дверям.  
Яркая оранжевая вывеска подсвечивалась в темноте множеством маленьких лампочек, завлекая редких ночных гостей подобно огню, который привлекает мотыльков. Внутри было чисто и красиво, играла тихая ненавязчивая мелодия, а несколько человек из персонала поспешно поклонились ему, приветствуя гостя. Зал был выполнен в приятных золотисто-белых тонах, изредка разбавляемых оранжевыми вывесками, которые притягивали к себе внимание, но нисколько не раздражали.  
Какаши нравилось это место. Цены приемлемые, а еда вкусная. Что ещё нужно для удовольствия?  
За одним из столиков его уже ждал Гаара. Парень успел заказать кофе и теперь бессмысленно смотрел на тёмную жидкость, обхватив стаканчик обеими руками. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Какаши, но, без сомнений, заметил его появление.  
Сначала Какаши сходил к стойке с приветливой кассиршей и взял себе энергетик. Он был слишком вымотан и чувствовал, что в таком состоянии кофе ему уже не поможет.  
Усевшись напротив Гаары, Хатаке вскрыл банку и сделал несколько глотков. Сладковатая жидкость со странным привкусом заставила его чуть поморщиться.  
\- Извините, что побеспокоил вас так поздно, - подал голос Сабаку но. Он поднял взгляд на собеседника. Виноватым он не выглядел. Только уставшим и замученным.  
\- Всё нормально, я же сам разрешил, - ответил Какаши и откинулся на спинку стула. – Так что же случилось?  
\- Ничего особенного. - Гаара снова уткнулся в стаканчик с кофе. – Просто захотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
\- Понимаю, и у меня такое случается, - кивнул Какаши. На самом деле ответ его обескуражил. Гаара не был похож на человека, который способен куда-то сорваться, чтобы просто поговорить.  
– Но тебя ведь что-то беспокоит?  
\- Не хочу это обсуждать, - тихо отозвался парень с лохматыми рыжими волосами. – Но я готов помочь вам. Вы же хотели что-то выяснить? Поэтому предлагали встретиться?  
Он снова посмотрел на Какаши, на этот раз увереннее.  
\- Хм… - Какаши сделал ещё один глоток. – Мне интересно, почему ты всегда такой печальный? Неужели неразделённая любовь?  
Гаара нахмурился.  
\- Вы считаете, что плохое настроение появляется только из-за проблем в отношениях? Знаете, меня всегда раздражало, что люди так много времени уделяют теме любви. Они её так идеализируют, рекламируют, кричат о ней, а сами регулярно меняют партнёров и разводятся. Что за безумие? Они противоречат сами себе, но продолжают это делать снова и снова. Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит вокруг!  
\- Тише, тише. - Какаши поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Я только спросил, почему ты такой грустный, и выдвинул предположение. Вариант с любовью показался мне самым близким, особенно после твоих слов в нашу прошлую встречу. Если я тебя задел, то прости. Я не собирался тебя обижать.  
\- Это вы меня простите, - пробормотал Гаара после нескольких глотков кофе. – Я не привык обсуждать подобные вещи с посторонними. Не знаю, как себя вести.  
Наконец-то Какаши мог сказать, что не удивлён.  
\- Я больше не буду поднимать эту тему. - Мужчина улыбнулся. - Хотя бы постараюсь… - добавил он после некоторой заминки.  
Гаара едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ и поспешно отвернулся, вглядываясь в темноту сквозь прозрачную витрину.  
\- Знаешь, я интересуюсь твоим мнением, потому что для меня это важно. - Какаши попытался вернуть к себе внимание Гаары. Ещё никогда Сабаку но не выглядел таким открытым и доступным, и мужчина не собирался терять момент.  
– Я писатель, и мне необходимо время от времени наполнять свою голову новыми знаниями, а ты показался мне интересным и необычным. Надеюсь, это тебя не спугнёт.  
Вскинув брови, Гаара снова посмотрел на Хатаке. Следов лжи он не увидел.  
\- Вы странный, - поделился своим мнением Гаара, заметно расслабившись. – Во мне нет ничего интересного. За всю свою жизнь я пережил приключений меньше, чем некоторые домашние животные.  
Сравнение категорически не понравилось Какаши, но он не стал высказывать своё мнение на этот счёт.  
\- Ты можешь думать что угодно, но я вижу в тебе потенциал, - пожав плечами, сообщил Хатаке. – Не будешь против, если я воспользуюсь своими впечатлениями о тебе для написания новой книги?  
Гаара давно не чувствовал себя так странно. Он ожидал от Какаши чего угодно, в том числе приставаний и неудобных вопросов, но никак не разрешения написать книгу.  
\- Если бы и хотел, не смог бы возразить, - печально улыбнувшись, ответил Гаара. – Но мне ваша идея нравится. Приятно быть хоть кому-то полезным.  
И снова куча вопросов родилась в голове Хатаке, но ни один из них он не озвучил. Может быть потом, когда они с Гаарой станут ближе.  
Забавно, он уже рассчитывает на продолжение. Как самонадеянно.  
\- Это звучит как тост, - Какаши решил разбавить тоску. – Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь покрепче кофе?  
\- Нет, мне же нельзя, - покачал головой Гаара.  
\- Почему? – удивился Какаши. – Неужели быстро пьянеешь? – Он заговорщицки подмигнул парню.  
\- Всё намного проще. Мне восемнадцать.  
Какаши замер. Он-то думал, что перед ним совершеннолетний, а не подросток - несомненно, старшеклассник.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказал? – ошарашенный новостью, Какаши никак не мог прийти в себя.  
\- Я думал, вы в курсе, - не менее удивлённо ответил Гаара. – И разве это важно? Что-то изменилось?  
\- Ммм, нет… да! – Какаши осенило. – Тебе нужно домой! Твои родители будут беспокоиться!  
Он вдруг вскочил с места и засобирался. Гаара остался сидеть за столом.  
\- Почему ты сидишь? – Какаши резко остановился.  
\- А что я должен делать?  
\- Разве ты не должен быть дома? Родители, наверное, волнуются.  
\- Не волнуются.  
Какаши вдруг понял, почему Гаара такой мрачный и печальный. Только по-своему, не совсем правильно.  
\- С проблемами в семье нужно бороться, а не убегать от них глубокой ночью с подозрительным мужчиной средних лет.  
Гаару сначала повеселила эта фраза, но потом… Потом он понял, что действительно никогда не пытался бороться. Почему он принимал всю эту мерзкую и гадкую жизнь как должное? Неужели он не заслуживает чего-то большего, кроме роли постельной утехи старого извращенца?  
\- Вы правы, мне нужно домой, - согласился Гаара и накинул на плечи свой тёмно-бордовый плащ.  
Какаши уговорил Гаару сесть к нему в машину и, выяснив нужный адрес, тронулся в нужном направлении.  
\- Только не могли бы вы высадить меня чуть раньше? – попросил Сабаку но несколько минут спустя.  
\- Да, конечно, - согласился Какаши. Он понимал, что мало какому подростку захочется приезжать домой на машине незнакомого взрослого мужика. Но он постарался подъехать как можно ближе. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гаара вляпался в неприятности, ведь он ещё ребёнок…  
Какаши чувствовал, что его отношение к Гааре начало меняться. Интерес порицался собственной совестью, зато волнение и страх разрастались с огромной силой.  
\- Спасибо, что ответили на просьбу, - поблагодарил напоследок Гаара, выйдя из машины. – Вы мне очень помогли.  
\- Не за что, - ответил Какаши. – Надеюсь, ты решишь свои проблемы и в следующий раз будешь счастливее.  
\- Мне уже стало легче, Какаши-сан. До встречи.  
Хатаке давно не ощущал себя таким довольным. Он не знал как и чем помог, но чувствовал облегчение Гаары, и это было прекрасно.

~~~

\- В общем. Из нашего - ну теперь уже бывшего - универа мне отдали не все документы. – Слова текли из Суйгецу, как вода из прорвавшей плотины. Он уже успел рассказать Саске и Наруто об «ужасной дороге», аварии возле вокзала и высказать свои нецензурные мысли по поводу погоды. Карин еще не вернулась из ванной, но ужин решили начать без нее.  
\- И вот, они мне заявляют, что эти чертовы бумажки им внезапно понадобились. Причем! – Суйгецу поднял палочки для еды вертикально, взывая к всеобщему вниманию. – Самое интересное, что деканат оказался не в состоянии отправить письмо с просьбой прислать их по почте! В каком веке мы живем?..  
Саске наблюдал за бывшим любовником из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Да… Раньше Суйгецу тоже было не заткнуть. Помниться пару раз даже пришлось воспользоваться кляпом.  
Учиха перевел взгляд на Наруто. Тот явно проголодался и теперь с аппетитом поглощал привезенный Суйгецу и Карин удон с овощами и морепродуктами. Очевидно, Узумаки до сих пор было немного не по себе. Он вел себя необычно тихо, вежливо слушал Хозуки и на все его возмущения только хлопал голубыми глазами.  
\- Они сказали что-то типа того, что раз я сам не побеспокоился о предоставлении мне всех документов, то я и должен расхлебывать всю эту кашу. Решили меня проучить! А на самом деле просто всем было лень что-то делать!  
Все-таки странный у него вкус на парней, думал Саске, один - болтливый потаскун, другой - проблемный подросток. В ответ на свои мысли Учиха иронично улыбнулся и помотал головой. Заметив это, Суйгецу с подозрением прищурился: Саске и раньше имел привычку отключаться от его болтовни и думать о своем.  
\- Короче говоря! – Хозуки снова повернулся к своему единственному внимательному слушателю. – Мы с Карин сходили в наш бывший деканат и выяснили потрясающую вещь: таких бумаг у них никогда и не было! Тем не менее, они обещали их оформить, но вся загвоздка в том, что для их полной комплектации нужна подпись какого-то дяди, которого в городе сейчас нет. А это значит что? То, что нам придется проторчать у Саске целых три дня!  
Учиха поперхнулся и, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить лицо, гордо потянулся за соком.  
\- Ты же не против, пироженка? – улыбнулся Суйгецу.  
Наруто с удивлением отметил, какие у Хозуки необычно острые зубы. Вкупе с ярко-платиновыми волосами и хищными чертами лица Суйгецу был мягко говоря далек от идеалов красоты и, тем не менее, весь словно пропитался обаянием и умел расположить к себе. И даже эта острозубая улыбка выглядела очаровательной.  
Саске пил и размышлял. С одной стороны, Суйгецу и его красноволосую подружку следовало выгнать с самого начала. Но с другой… их приход заставил Наруто остаться. Теперь, когда он потерял доверие Узумаки, не будет ли лучше позволить этой парочке пожить здесь, чтобы ученик перестал чувствовать себя наедине с «маньяком»?  
\- Ладно, - произнес Учиха, надеясь, что ему не придется пожалеть о принятом решении. – Но при условии, что ровно через три дня вы выметаетесь.  
Суйгецу хмыкнул и повернулся к Наруто.  
\- Он сегодня явно встал не с той ноги, да?  
Узумаки уткнулся в свою тарелку. Учиха буравил Хозуки взглядом.  
\- Ну так что, Суйгецу? Согласен?  
\- Ой, можно подумать у меня есть выбор! – фыркнул Хозуки и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Удовлетворенный этим ответом Саске кивнул и взял с журнального столика свою тарелку. Суйгецу накупил удона как на шестерых, если добавить к этому несколько сетов роллов и салаты, создавалось впечатление, что Хозуки собрался обосноваться здесь на целую неделю. Еда была явно куплена на вынос в ресторане. И судя по вкусу, в весьма неплохом. Похоже, Суйгецу до сих пор плотно сидел на шее своих небедных родителей.  
Кстати, об этом.  
\- Просвети меня, Хозуки, - Саске подлил в удон соевого соуса, - ты настолько соскучился по мне, что решил полностью проигнорировать своих родителей и остановиться у меня? И что значит у тебя нет выбора?  
\- Они переехали в другой город, - спокойно ответил Суйгецу. – Что непонятного?  
\- А, ну да, - саркастично заметил Учиха, - ты же так подробно рассказывал мне об этом, когда звонил последний раз.  
Черт. А вот это было лишним.  
Суйгецу улыбался, и Саске еле сдерживался, чтобы не выбить ему зубы. Этот кретин слинял от него после того, что между ними было, за все это время ни разу не позвонил, а теперь еще смеет троллить?  
Атмосферу разрядило внезапное появление Карин. Поначалу Саске увидел лишь, как челюсть Узумаки стремительно отвисает, а лицо заливает краска.  
\- Вы начали без меня! – обиженно воскликнула девушка. Одной рукой она обличающее указывала на заваленный едой стол, другой – придерживала сиреневое полотенце – единственное, что в данный момент прикрывало ее наготу. Весьма аппетитную наготу, надо сказать.  
У Суйгецу губа не дура.  
\- Мы были очень голодны, - Хозуки примирительно протянул Карин руку и усадил ее к себе на колени. Полотенце тут же скользнуло выше.  
Наруто явно не общался близко даже со своими молоденькими одноклассницами, не то что со взрослыми девушками. Тем более с такими… голыми.  
Узумаки отчаянно краснел и старался не пялится, но… пялился.  
\- Ты не могла бы одеться? – чуть раздраженно заметил Саске. – Совращения несовершеннолетних в своем доме я не потерплю.  
\- Несовершеннолетних? – хором переспросили Суйгецу с Карин и с любопытством уставились на Узумаки, потом одновременно перевели взгляд обратно на Саске.  
Учиха вопросительно приподнял бровь. Суйгецу вопросительно приподнял бровь в ответ.  
Чувствуя, что эта парочка иначе не отстанет, Саске со вздохом пояснил:  
\- Он мой ученик. Временно живет здесь.  
\- Да, - в кои-то веки подал голос Наруто. – У меня дома проблемы.  
\- Что за проблемы? – полюбопытствовала Карин, размешивая палочками соус в удоне.  
\- Так, ладно, - поспешил прервать разговор Саске. – Для первого знакомства впечатлений хватит. Спасибо за ужин, уже поздно, всем пора баиньки.  
\- Эй! Я только села поесть! – возмутилась Карин.  
\- В постельке доешь! – Суйгецу чмокнул ее в обнаженное плечо. - Не знаю, кто как, а я уже с ног валюсь. – Он по-кошачьи потянулся и посмотрел на Саске: – Где лежит постельное белье и полотенца, я помню.  
Учиха кивнул.  
Наруто проглотил удон, не успев как следует прожевать.  
Карин тихо выругалась и, держа в руках тарелку, подошла к своему рюкзаку с вещами.  
\- Мы ляжем в гостиной, а вы с Наруто в спальне? – уточнил Хозуки.  
\- Эм… - замялся Саске. Ночь в одной кровати с Узумаки? Интересно, что на это скажет Наруто. Места-то все равно больше нет.  
\- Получается, что так, - глядя в пол, произнес Узумаки.  
Учиха мысленно поблагодарил Ками.  
\- Ванную надолго не занимать, - предупредил Саске. – Я выйду на балкон позвонить, через полчаса вернусь – чтоб никого там не было. Всем ясно?  
\- Хай-хай! – пропел Суйгецу.  
\- А фен есть? – заныла Карин. – Я не ложусь спать с мокрыми волосами.  
\- У тебя есть минут тридцать-сорок, - ответил Саске.  
\- Я принесу тебе фен, - успокоил Суйгецу. - Чур, в ванную я первый, Наруто-кун!  
\- Хорошо! Я уберу еду в холодильник, - ответил Узумаки. Странно, но всеобщая суета его будоражила. Создавалось ощущение, что все они сейчас – одна большая семья. По губам Наруто пробежала тень улыбки.  
\- А вдруг я не успею высушить волосы за сорок минут? – продолжала Карин. – Они у меня густые!  
\- Что поделать, - пожал плечами Саске, отыскивая свой телефон в складках дивана, - придется побрить тебя налысо.  
Наруто закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Ками, он действительно настоящая задница, - пробурчала Карин, обращаясь к Суйгецу.  
\- Да, задница у него действительно, что надо, - усмехнулся Хозуки.  
Наруто замер у холодильника с полуоткрытой дверцей.  
 _Они точно были любовниками._  
Узумаки бросил взгляд через дверной проем в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть, как на слова Суйгецу отреагировал Саске, но, кажется, к тому времени Учиха уже вышел из комнаты.  
В спальне Саске надел толстый свитер и вышел на балкон. На улице стало почти по-зимнему холодно. В темноте он видел, как изо рта идет подсвеченный уличным фонарем пар. Походив взад-вперед по захламленной лоджии, некогда бывшей – у предыдущих хозяев – чистеньким уютным местом для отдыха, Саске сел на старый пластиковый стул и набрал номер брата.


	13. Chapter 13

После первого гудка младший Учиха понял, что волнуется. Нелепо ощущать такое по отношению к брату, с которым прошёл столько неприятностей и видел его со стороны, о которой мало кто знает, но где-то глубоко внутри Саске не хотелось, чтобы Итачи взял трубку.  
\- Здравствуй, отото.  
Голос Итачи раздался неожиданно и оборвал цепочку неприятных мыслей.  
\- Ниисан, ты не занят? – Саске решил перейти сразу к делу, не теряя времени на приветствие.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Спокойный голос Итачи напрягся. – Мне приехать?  
\- Нет, приезжать не нужно, - поспешно возразил Саске, отчасти радуясь порыву брата. Всегда приятно, когда ради тебя готовы всё бросить и приехать по первому зову.  
– У меня сложилась непростая ситуация. Нужен совет. Возможно, профессиональная помощь.  
Саске нахмурился, вслушиваясь в тишину на другом конце провода.  
\- Вот как? – Итачи оказался заинтригован. – И что же может понадобиться моему брату от простого социального работника?  
Рассказав о проблеме Наруто с приёмным отцом, Саске задал главный вопрос:  
\- Ему можно как-то помочь?  
\- Помочь можно, но трудно, - серьёзно ответил Итачи. Саске услышал, как он зашелестел какими-то бумагами, а потом принялся что-то печатать на компьютере. – К сожалению, Орочимару очень влиятельный и уважаемый человек в нашей сфере. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в словах Наруто, но их нужно доказать, иначе всё бестолку.  
\- Ты поможешь? – Голос Саске дрогнул.  
\- Мог и не спрашивать, - отозвался старший Учиха. – Если мы решили с этой проблемой, я хочу узнать о второй.  
\- Какой второй? – не понял Саске, помимо воли вскакивая со стула. Вцепившись свободной рукой в подоконник, он взглянул в пасмурное небо, словно Итачи мог оказаться где-то там, наблюдая за ним и безошибочно читая мысли по его лицу.  
\- Какой же ты всё-таки глупый, маленький брат, - беззлобно ответил Итачи. – Я отлично тебя знаю, и сейчас ты сильно нервничаешь и сомневаешься. Отчасти потому, что ты не хотел меня беспокоить, но есть ещё что-то. Когда ты говорил о Наруто, ты злился, очень сильно. У вас не всё в порядке?  
Саске мысленно чертыхнулся. Иногда младшего Учиху раздражала способность Итачи определять его состояние по разным мелочам, которые ничего не скажут другому человеку. Ему не хотелось делиться с братом ещё и своими личными переживаниями, но Саске чувствовал, что это необходимо. И он решился.  
\- Наруто… он… я не могу быть с ним рядом. Он мне небезразличен.  
\- Что-нибудь новенькое сказать не мог? – усмехнулся Итачи. – Скажи конкретно, что тебя беспокоит?  
Стиснув зубы, Саске мысленно обругал бестактность старшего брата.  
\- Я хочу его, - выпалил младший Учиха и затих на несколько секунд. Когда понял, что в ответ не посыплются обвинения в некомпетентности, продолжил: - Я чувствую, что ещё чуть-чуть и сорвусь. Сегодня снова был _приступ_ , а всё потому, что я приревновал его к тому мальчику, Гааре, которого уже использует Орочимару. Ксо, я не знаю, что мне делать! Давно не чувствовал себя так мерзко.  
Прислонившись лбом к окну, Саске выдохнул, заставляя стекло запотеть. Улица скрылась в густом «тумане», отгородив его от внешнего мира.  
\- Наруто отказал тебе? – спокойно осведомился Итачи. – Или ты снова всё за всех решил, разозлился и теперь мучаешься?  
С силой сжав мобильный телефон, Саске с трудом сдержал порыв бросить аппарат на пол и сверху придавить ногой.  
\- Я ничего не решал! – громко возразил младший Учиха, но, спохватившись, перешёл на шёпот. – Наруто никогда не испытывал ко мне ничего такого… Не хотел тебе говорить, но он тоже некоторое время употреблял таблетки, и я помогал ему… ну, ты знаешь как…  
С каждым словом голос Саске становился тише и неувереннее. Он не знал, как отреагирует на его признание брат, но Итачи снова удивил его.  
\- Не переживай, я не патентовал это средство. - По интонации было ясно, что старший Учиха улыбается. - Можешь пользоваться и не бояться, что я не одобрю. А насчёт Наруто я останусь при своём мнении. Если бы он ничего к тебе не испытывал, он бы поискал кого-нибудь на стороне. Но Наруто остаётся у тебя в доме и ждёт, пока ты перестанешь думать за двоих. Расслабься хоть на минуту, отото. Позволь себе, наконец, сделать то, что хочется, а не то, что _ты_ считаешь нужным.  
\- Итачи, я не могу, - устало выдохнул Саске. Он опустился обратно на стул и прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Что, если ты неправ и своими приставаниями я напугаю его? Если он не захочет меня видеть, я не смогу быть рядом, и тогда может что-нибудь случиться… Я не прощу себе этого.  
\- Саске, я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал? – Ласковый голос успокаивал и возвращал в те времена, когда универсальным лекарством от всех бед являлись слова дорогого брата.  
\- Нет, - вынужден был признать Саске. Он убрал руку и посмотрел в просветлевшее окно. На небе вспыхнули первые звёзды, сияя на тёмно-синем полотне особенно ярко.  
\- Значит, поверь снова, - просто ответил Итачи.  
\- Легко сказать, - фыркнул Саске.  
\- Знаешь, а вы с Наруто похожи. - Слова Итачи показались младшему Учихе дикими.  
\- С чего ты взял? - удивился Саске. – Мы совершенно разные.  
\- Нет, вы оба болваны. - Голос Итачи звучал серьёзно. – Но если Наруто это простительно в силу возраста, то тебе уже не солидно так себя вести. Повзрослей, наконец, и перестань мучить себя и мальчика.  
Саске молчал. Он хотел верить словам брата, но его пессимистичная часть не давала ему расслабиться.  
\- Сейчас я с тобой прощаюсь, но если к следующему нашему разговору вы не договоритесь, я лично приеду и запру вас в комнате, пока вы не поладите, - добавил Итачи и, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился, оставляя брата наедине с тяжёлыми мыслями.  
И все-таки кое-что Итачи упустил.  
Саске едва заметно улыбнулся. Его беспокоили _не только_ отношения с Наруто. Но, слава Ками, Итачи этого не понял. К радости младшего Учихи, ошибка брата лишь доказывала, что Итачи - такой же живой человек, а не холодная вычислительная машина, которой ему порой так хотелось казаться.  
Только боги знали, что бы сделал Итачи, узнай он о том, что вернулся Суйгецу. И не просто вернулся, а пришел сюда.  
Ох, а что будет, если брат узнает, что он пустил Хозуки здесь пожить…  
Саске почувствовал, как волосы на затылке еще больше становятся дыбом. Нет, лучше о таком даже не думать. Учиха надеялся, что Суйгецу успеет уехать из города до того, как Итачи все разнюхает.  
После внезапного разрыва, а точнее после того как Суйгецу его неожиданно кинул и свалил жить в другой город, Саске снова потерял вкус к жизни и проводил дни и недели лежа на диване, питаясь практически одной пиццей из службы доставки еды на дом, и тупо пялился в телевизор. Неудивительно, что Итачи, который потратил столько сил на то, чтобы вытянуть его из болота экстази, тут же возненавидел Хозуки. Даже в таком амебном состоянии Саске иногда замечал холодно-режущий взгляд брата, устремленный куда-то в пространство, и опасливо съеживался на диване. Каким пыткам брат подвергал Суйгецу в своем воображении, ему хотелось бы знать меньше всего.  
За три года с момента «разрыва» Хозуки ни разу не дал о себе знать. А сейчас как ни в чем не бывало появился на пороге его дома.  
\- Саске…  
Ну вот, легок на помине.  
Учиха поднялся со стула, давая понять, что надолго здесь не задержится.  
\- В чем дело? Чего-то не нашли?  
\- Все в порядке. Просто…

Света под дверью спальни не было. Наруто насупился. То есть Учиха лег спать, даже не побеспокоившись, как он будет укладываться? Конечно, Саске – хозяин квартиры, это он, Наруто, живет здесь на птичьих правах. Но все же… Раньше Саске таким не был.  
В принципе, ему и не надо ничего особо делать, подумал Наруто. Всего-то скинуть джинсы и надеть домашние штаны - которые, как он помнил, остались лежать на кресле - дойти до постели и лечь. Все. Это можно сделать и в темноте. Саске всегда выбирал правую сторону кровати, поэтому неловких ситуаций можно было не опасаться.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Наруто зашел в темную спальню. Первым делом он заметил, что в комнате не так уж темно: шторы были не задернуты, и через окно пробивается яркий свет уличного фонаря. Потом Узумаки взглянул на балконное окно.  
И замер.  
Саске и Суйгецу. Очень близко друг к другу. Так близко, что облачка пара, выходящие из полуоткрытых губ, сливаются в одно. Руки Суйгецу покоятся на талии Саске. Учиха не прикасается в ответ, но силуэт полуопущенных ресниц – следствие того, что он смотрит на губы Хозуки. Губы, которые в следующий момент прижимаются к его губам. И которым он отвечает.  
Обомлевший Наруто смотрел, как целуются эти двое. Неторопливо, но в то же время страстно. И так «правильно», гармонично, словно два соединившихся кусочка паззла.  
В груди что-то болезненно сжалось, а в следующий момент Узумаки почувствовал обжигающую внутренности ревность.  
Наверное, даже если бы сейчас его не скрывала темнота комнаты, эти двое все равно бы его не заметили.  
Внутри кипела обида и злость. Он хотел быть там, на балконе. Быть рядом с Саске, вместо Суйгецу.  
С трудом вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, Наруто выбежал из спальни и вернулся обратно в ванную. Он нервно кусал губы и не понимал, что делает. Сначала метнулся к висевшим над ванной синтетическим занавескам, потом зачем-то подошел к раковине и открыл воду.  
Некоторое время Узумаки просто стоял и смотрел, как она утекает в сток. Подняв взгляд на зеркало, увидел в своих глазах злобу и отчаяние. Наруто испытал огромное желание разбить стекло вдребезги.  
За дверью в коридоре послышались шаги: Суйгецу вернулся в гостиную к Карин. Наруто закрыл кран и постоял у раковины еще немного. Потом собрался с духом и направился обратно в спальню.  
Саске все еще был на балконе. Несмотря на предыдущее желание быть рядом, сейчас меньше всего Наруто хотелось бы встретиться с Учихой лицом к лицу. Он все еще чувствовал, как внутри все дрожит от ревности, а сердце до сих пор съёжено в бесформенный комок.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Наруто скинул джинсы, быстро лег под одеяло и притворился спящим.  
Он надеялся, что ураган внутри поуляжется и сон сморит его, быстро провалив в забытье, где уже не нужно ни о чем задумываться.

 _Отказавшись от таблеток, Саске на некоторое время забросил вечеринки и встречи с бывшей компанией. Однако спустя несколько месяцев, когда Итачи полностью уверился в том, что брат не возьмется за старое, Учиха-младший просто со скуки снова стал бывать на закрытых университетских «мероприятиях». Для большинства его сверстников такие времяпрепровождения являлись стилем жизни, но Саске всего лишь искал способ забыться и в то же время обрести себя.  
С глубоким, но хорошо замаскированным омерзением он наблюдал, как студенты надираются в хлам, балуются травкой, спайсом и экстази. Сам Учиха после своих «приключений» охладел даже к алкоголю и пил очень мало. От наркотиков держался как можно дальше.  
Наблюдая за «кайфующими» студентами, Саске все сильнее чувствовал отвращение к любому проявлению безвольности. Алкогольный блеск в глазах, шаткая походка, неспособность контролировать слова, действия, а порой даже естественные природные позывы, тупое выражение лица, разговоры со своими глюками – ко всему этому Саске испытывал чувство гадливости и даже не хотел думать о том, как когда-то выглядел сам.  
Интересно, думал Учиха, если бы кто-то из этих людей увидел себя со стороны, присоединился бы он к его «клубу трезвенников»? Саске считал, что наверняка.  
«Клубом трезвенников» он называл тех, кто на подобных вечеринках, как и он, почти не пил (да, были и такие!) и никогда не употреблял наркотиков. Учиха держался этих людей и, если не проводил вечер-ночь в довольно уютном молчании, мог перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов на какую-нибудь актуальную тему.  
Никто из бывших знакомых не замечал в поведении Саске таких глобальных изменений. Всем было слишком пофиг.  
«Клуб трезвенников» делился на две компании. Иногда они смешивались, но чаще всего собирались порознь. Почему так – Саске не задумывался. Он никого особо не выделял, не помнил с кем общался в свои «времена экстази», и лишь один человек раз за разом притягивал к себе его взгляд. Очень светлые холодного оттенка волосы, необычные глаза фиалкового цвета.  
\- Хах, Хозуки нашел себе очередную «жертву». – Как-то раз услышал Саске.  
\- Кто? – на автомате переспросил Учиха, пытаясь проследить за взглядом своего собеседника.  
\- Хозуки Суйгецу. – Кивок в сторону светловолосого парня. – Не знаешь его? Он в основном по мальчикам, хотя я видел его и с девушкой. Как шлюха, никому не отказывает.  
Саске скосил взгляд в сторону Хозуки, который со своей фирменной острозубой улыбкой, приобнимал какого-то паренька за плечи, уводя его из общей комнаты.  
\- Ему везет, что среди нашей движухи нет гомофобов, - хмыкнул собеседник Учихи. – Не то пришлось бы несладко его тощей заднице.  
Про себя Саске отметил, что задница у Суйгецу не тощая, а очень даже привлекательная.  
\- Сюда кто-то приходит за наркотой, кто-то нажирается, кому-то просто скучно. Хозуки из тех, кто приходит потрахаться.  
\- То, что он спит со многими, не обязательно делает его шлюхой, - произнес Учиха и тут же мысленно выругал себя.  
Удивленный взгляд собеседника почти прожег его.  
\- Чего? – тупо протянул парень.  
\- Да так, - отмахнулся Учиха, засобиравшись домой. – Забудь.  
Кажется, он понял, чего ему не хватает.  
И нашел.  
Между этой и следующей вечеринкой прошло почти две недели. Саске еще никогда не ждал очередной гулянки с таким нетерпением. Войдя в чей-то пожертвованный для сборища дом, Учиха намеренно стал выглядывать светловолосую голову и, наконец, обнаружил Суйгецу на кухне.  
Хозуки с кем-то пререкался из-за пролитого спиртного. Саске остановился и стал наблюдать за происходящим. Насколько он понял, кто-то случайно пролил на Суйгецу спиртное, и парень ожидаемо направился к ванной комнате.  
Какая удача.  
Саске незаметно последовал за ним и вошел в ванную следом.  
Суйгецу тихо матерился и пытался смыть с джинсов какую-то цветную бурду. Подняв голову, он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел в отражении Саске.  
Учиха встретился взглядом с его глазами и сглотнул. Какой необычный оттенок фиолетового. И это вряд ли линзы. Неужели такой цвет глаз может существовать в природе?  
\- Дай мне две минуты, и я освобожу помещение. – Голос Хозуки звучал чуть раздраженно.  
В ответ Учиха только помотал головой. Суйгецу прищурился и повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты шел за мной?  
От Саске не укрылся оценивающий взгляд, которым его бегло окинули.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Учиха.  
Суйгецу улыбнулся одними губами и приблизился к Саске вплотную.  
\- И зачем?  
\- Вообще-то… - Саске выдохнул и усмехнулся. - Хотел предложить тебе потрахаться со мной.  
\- Да? – в глазах Суйгецу плясали черти. – А справка у тебя есть?  
\- Какая справка? – нахмурился Саске.  
\- Обыкновенная. Медицинская, - лыбился Хозуки, после чего стал абсолютно серьезным. – Я не связываюсь с наркоманами.  
Саске поджал губы. Значит, Суйгецу видел его «под кайфом». Это очень неприятно.  
\- Я завязал с экстази, - пожал плечами Учиха.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – поднял брови Суйгецу. – Откуда я знаю, что ты не кололся? Вдруг ты успел что-нибудь подхватить? Вдруг ты трахался с кем-то заразным?  
Саске молча смотрел в фиалковые глаза. Слышать все эти обвинения было омерзительно, но Суйгецу был прав.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, - произнес Хозуки и вышел из ванной.  
Нет. Тот парень был явно не прав. Суйгецу не был шлюхой. Он был очень даже разборчивым._

 _Было более чем забавно снова найти Суйгецу в ванной. Правда, уже совсем в другом доме.  
Хозуки мыл руки, и когда Саске без стука вошел, почти точно так же поднял взгляд на зеркало. Учиха решительно приближался к нему.  
\- Снова ты. – Суйгецу закатил глаза. – Я же сказал…  
Резко поднятый к его лицу бумажный лист заставил Хозуки умолкнуть. Парень скосил на него взгляд, наблюдая таблицу с латинскими названиями и знаки минуса напротив.  
\- Все отрицательно, - поднял бровь Учиха. – Так что поехали.  
Он развернулся к выходу, даже не сомневаясь, что Суйгецу пойдет следом.  
Но за спиной послышалось насмешливое:  
\- Подожди.  
Саске остановился и раздраженно повернулся… Только затем, чтобы его резко толкнули спиной к кафельной стене. Суйгецу прижался к нему всем телом, заставив Саске слегка опешить.  
\- Сначала, - приглушенный голос дразняще щекотал ухо, - я хочу узнать, какое именно меня ждет угощение.  
Пребывая в легком шоке, Саске наблюдал, как Суйгецу опускается перед ним на колени и расстегивает ему ремень и джинсы.  
\- Эм… Вот так сразу? – невольно вырвалось у Саске.  
\- В кино сходим потом, - криво улыбнулся Суйгецу и снизу вверх посмотрел на Учиху.  
В голове Саске мелькнула мысль, что он вряд ли еще у кого-нибудь увидит такой очаровательно развратный взгляд. Но эти острые зубы несколько пугали…  
Суйгецу спустил его джинсы и белье, заставив почувствовать ягодицами холодный кафель. Быстро облизал полувставший член и... Саске невольно зажмурился, уже представляя боль от этих необычно острых зубов, но в следующим момент согнулся, не сдержав стона. Его член словно обхватили горячим влажным шелком. Суйгецу скрывал зубы очень умело.  
Саске и без того знал, что минет это более, чем приятно, но все его представления не составляли и половины того, что заставил его испытать Хозуки.  
Суйгецу проглотил сперму и вытер губы.  
\- Как-то быстро, - вынес он свой вердикт. – Надеюсь, наши передышки не будут слишком долгими.  
Саске все еще не мог отойти от оргазма, но нашел в себе силы сострить:  
\- Смотри, как бы тебе не пришлось умолять меня об этом.  
Суйгецу громко рассмеялся и принял протянутую руку Учихи.  
На выходе из ванной они столкнулись с каким-то возмущенным парнем. Его имени Саске не знал.  
\- Хозуки, я не понял, - обрушился парень на Суйгецу, - ты едешь или нет?  
\- Ах, да. – Казалось, Суйгецу вспомнил о существовании этого типа только сейчас. – Извини, но у меня на сегодня поменялись планы.  
\- Но…  
Оставив парня в недоумении стоять у туалета, Суйгецу повел Саске на выход.  
\- К тебе, ко мне? - уточнил Хозуки.  
\- К тебе.  
\- Моя машина на стоянке за углом, - острозубая улыбка. Впервые со времени смерти родителей Саске ощутил себя счастливым.  
А потом был озноб от холодного ночного тумана, растирание плеч друг другу и бесконечные подколы. Их первый раз, во время которого Суйгецу вздыхал над неопытностью Саске, а сам жадно и возбужденно смотрел на него, словно готовый в любой момент то ли съесть, то ли облизать с ног до головы. Саске смеялся и все грозил купить Хозуки кляп.  
Бесконечное ощущение свободы от всего. Долгожданное.  
А на следующий день они для смеха и правда сходили в кино. Учиха ни черта не помнил ни сюжета, ни названия._

Суйгецу закрыл за собой балконную дверь и, окинув взглядом захламленную лоджию, бросил торопливый взгляд на Учиху. Саске нахмурился. Суйгецу кусал губы и как-то нетипично для себя переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- В чем дело? Чего-то не нашли?  
\- Все в порядке. Просто… - Замолчав, Суйгецу сунул руки в карманы джинсов и с опущенной головой подошел ближе. – Просто хотел попросить у тебя прощения. – Взгляд фиалковых глаз встречается со взглядом Учихи.  
Саске внезапно стало душно и захотелось нараспашку открыть балконное окно.  
Суйгецу просит прощения? Суйгецу?  
Просто так или надеется вернуться?  
Саске пришел в шок, почувствовав, что все эти три года именно этого и ждал. Ждал, что Хозуки снова ворвется в его жизнь, нежданно-негаданно нагрянет, попросит прощения и снова разрушит сложившийся порядок.  
В мгновение ока Учиха вспомнил все. Свою бесконечную не находящую выхода обиду после разрыва, равнодушное существование без цели… Тогда со скуки Саске начал ходить на все пары и даже успел ввязаться в негласно существовавшую университетскую организацию. Все – лишь бы забыть о существовании Суйгецу. И действительно забыл его. Все успокоилось. Размеренные трудовые будни в качестве учителя дисциплинировали его жизненный уклад. Спокойные вечера за ужином со старшим братом успокаивали нервы. Это было таким правильным и прекрасным.  
До настоящего момента.  
Сейчас Саске уже так не думал. Суйгецу был так близко, что тепло его тела ощущалось кожей даже на расстоянии. Фиалковые глаза, запах безумства и похоти. Взгляд Саске опустился на губы. С Суйгецу никогда нет причины задумываться о последствиях. И, ощутив эти губы своими, Саске ответил, как всегда отвечал. Три года или десять – не было никакой разницы. Это те же желанные губы, способные дарить удовольствие, скрывающие необычно острые зубы, по кончикам которых так приятно проводить языком.  
Губами Саске почувствовал, как Суйгецу улыбается.  
\- Меня всегда умиляла твоя привычка так делать, - объяснил он.  
Саске усмехнулся. Конечно, ведь большинство людей считали зубы Хозуки недостатком. Но Учихе просто не жилось без какого-нибудь фетиша типа таких зубов или… полосок-шрамов.  
Когда Суйгецу потянулся за очередным поцелуем, Саске мягко остановил его. Что сказать, он не знал, но Хозуки сделал за него все сам.  
\- Не плавь мозги, Учиха, - засмеялся Суйгецу. – Давай я все сам скажу. Поезд наших безумно-потрясающих, офигительно-чувственных, но совершенно бесперспективных отношений уже давно сказал: «Ту-ту!» У каждого из нас своя жизнь, и лихие студенческие годы уже не вернуть. Не парься, я не надеялся на волшебное воссоединение или что-то такое. Просто… - голос Суйгецу потерял глумливость, и теперь – Саске не верил своим ушам – в кои-то веки Хозуки говорил серьезно: - Просто ты дорог мне, Учиха. И я действительно поступил по-свински. Прости меня.  
Было слишком сложно разговаривать, поэтому Саске ограничился кивком.  
\- Ну что, мир? – улыбнулся Суйгецу.  
\- Мир, - Саске не сдержал улыбки и пожал протянутую руку.  
Все-таки Хозуки – это Хозуки. Кто еще мог просить прощения поцелуем?  
\- Тогда я к Карин. Сладких снов тебе, пироженка!  
Саске усмехнулся и помотал головой. Он даже не помнил, когда Суйгецу окончательно прилепил к нему это троллинговое прозвище. Видимо, не дождавшись от Учихи никакой реакции, Хозуки в отместку решил закрепить его за ним навечно.  
Саске повернулся к окну. Улица была погружена в ночь, которую с небольшим успехом пытался разогнать мягкий свет фонаря. Холод почему-то забылся. Саске прикрыл глаза.

~~~

Весь вечер Итачи думал, где можно взять доказательства против Орочимару, но в голову не приходило ничего путного.  
«Что же я могу сделать?» - размышлял мужчина, сидя за компьютером. Как всегда работы было полно, и в течение рабочего дня он никак не успевал заполнить все списки и оформить документацию. Приходилось делать это дома. Но такое положение нисколько не тяготило Учиху. Работа отвлекала от неприятных мыслей и не позволяла заскучать.  
Решив, что неплохо бы сделать перерыв, Итачи сходил на кухню и включил чайник. Кинув несколько ложек растворимого кофе и четыре кубика рафинада, он уселся на стул и снова задумался об Орочимару.  
Однажды он видел этого человека и тот сразу ему не понравился. Скользкий взгляд, неприятная ухмылка и манерный тон в голосе наводили на определённые мысли, но Итачи сдержался. Когда их представили друг другу, он вежливо поклонился и в дальнейшем старался держаться от него подальше. Начальник в тот день поймал его у выхода в туалет и искренне похвалил.  
 _\- Итачи, ты молодец. - Яхико говорил с несвойственной ему серьёзностью. – Этот Орочимару, он… лучше с ним не связываться. Постарайся до конца встречи держаться от него подальше, и всё будет нормально.  
\- Да, конечно, - растерянно ответил Итачи. Он не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Понимал, что это лишнее._  
Но сейчас Учиха жалел о своей незаинтересованности Орочимару. Он сомневался, что Яхико сообщил бы ему о чём-то криминальном, но сейчас любая информация была на вес золота. Итачи считал, что перед боем нужно как следует изучить противника.  
Щёлкнула кнопка электрического чайника. Налив в кружку воды, мужчина размешал получившийся кофе и сделал глоток.  
\- Ммм, нет, - решил он и бросил ещё несколько кубиков сахара.  
От повторной дегустации его отвлёк телефонный звонок. Итачи подумал, что это снова Саске, но на другом конце провода его поприветствовал женский голос:  
\- Вечер добрый, Итачи.  
\- Конан? – удивился мужчина и опустил чашку с кофе на стол.  
\- Да, я знаю, уже поздно, но это срочно, - принялась оправдываться коллега. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Завтра я никак не успею на работу вовремя. Прикроешь?  
\- У тебя есть кого попросить о помощи, - напомнил Учиха.  
\- Мы поссорились, - отрезала женщина.  
\- Хм. - Итачи не любил, когда кто-то отлынивает от работы. Нужна была веская причина.  
– Случилось что-то серьёзное?  
\- Нет… не совсем – поспешно добавила Конан, понимая, что делает ошибку. – Но я никак не успею. Пожалуйста! С меня должок.  
Итачи на несколько секунд задумался, а потом его осенило.  
\- Конан, у тебя же есть доступ к архивам с данными усыновлённых детей?  
\- Да, а что? – удивилась женщина. – Только не говори что… Итачи! – В голосе послышалось возмущение. – Это конфиденциальная информация, за это и посадить могут. Уволят точно.  
\- Я отлично это знаю, - холодно ответил Итачи. – Но ты же знаешь, как у нас проходят проверки. Никто ни о чём не узнает. Обещаю.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - честно высказалась женщина. - Но я соглашусь. Если что, поиск новой работы будет на тебе.  
\- Меня такой расклад устраивает, - улыбнулся Итачи и сбросил звонок.  
Он сделал глоток кофе, и задумавшись, бросил ещё один кусочек сахара.

Утром Итачи без труда скрыл отсутствие Конан на работе. К приходу женщины вся её работа была сделана, а Итачи спокойно сидел на своём рабочем месте и занимался отчётами.  
\- Учиха, иди сюда, - подозвала его Конан, усевшись в кресло.  
Войдя в базу данных, она открыла поиск и повернулась к мужчине.  
\- Кого искать?  
\- Мне нужны фамилии всех, кого усыновлял Орочимару.  
Конан изумлённо распахнула глаза.  
\- Тот самый Орочимару? Ты в своём уме?  
\- Ты обещала, - напомнил Итачи.  
Нахмурившись, женщина принялась печатать.  
\- Это очень плохая идея, - прошептала она, выводя на печать нужный список. - Хм, не ожидала, что Орочимару успел усыновить так много детей. Что-то нечисто? – Конан снова повернулась к Итачи.  
Учиха не ответил на вопрос. Только поблагодарил, когда, забрав распечатки, повернулся к своему рабочему месту.  
Изучив список, Итачи убедился, что дело тёмное. Усыновлял Орочимару исключительно мальчиков, в основном не старше четырнадцати лет. Ещё через несколько часов Учиха выяснил, что процентов двадцать из них покончили жизнь самоубийством или пропали при странных обстоятельствах. Что интересно, всё это случалось уже после их совершеннолетия, то есть формально Орочимару к тому моменту не нёс за них никакой ответственности.  
\- Что за чертовщина? – прошептал Итачи, когда понял, что почти никто из бывших воспитанников Орочимару не остался в родном городе. Некоторые не просто переехали в другие районы, а покинули пределы страны.  
Если вначале Итачи хоть немного и сомневался в словах Наруто, то с этими данными стало сложно отрицать очевидное.  
«Нужно срочно с кем-нибудь из них связаться», - решил Итачи и принялся вычёркивать неподходящие варианты. К концу оказалось, что из всего списка доступен один единственный парень.  
\- Сай… - прочитал Итачи и нахмурился.  
С приложенной к делу фотографии на него смотрел бледный подросток с короткими чёрными волосами. Тёмные глаза выглядели пустыми и безразличными.  
По спине Итачи пробежал холодок. Он вспомнил Саске в наркотическом опьянении, и мужчине стало дурно. Захотелось срочно найти этого парня и как следует встряхнуть.  
\- Итачи-сан, что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Нагато, сидевший за соседним столом. Его с самого начала привлекла нетипичная для Учихи торопливость и нервозность. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - уверил его Итачи. – Я хочу уйти сегодня пораньше. Договоришься с Яхико?  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Нагато и поднялся из-за стола. Он был единственным, чьи просьбы Яхико выполнял без вопросов. – Вы идите, если срочно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Захватив из гардероба плащ, Итачи отправился в самый неблагополучный район города. По пути он думал, что неплохо было бы захватить компанию, желательно с силовым преимуществом, но в голову никто, кроме старого друга Кисаме, не приходил. К сожалению, Хошигаке был на соревнованиях и никак не мог ему помочь.  
\- Во что же ты меня втянул, маленький глупый братец? – пробормотал Итачи, остановив такси у старой ветхой гостиницы.  
Выйдя из машины, Учиха глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух.  
Предстояла тяжёлая встреча.  
Дверь, перед которой остановился Итачи, была сделана из тёмного дерева, на котором уже давно выцвел лак. Замок простенький и хлипкий. Итачи в одиночку мог бы выбить дверь, если бы захотел.  
Некоторое время он не решался постучать.  
«Что, если он не захочет со мной говорить?» - думал Учиха.  
Ему тяжело давались разговоры с посторонними. Несмотря на свою профессию, Итачи всего несколько раз, ещё в начале карьеры, принимал клиентов и после них настойчиво отказывался от новых. Яхико пытался убедить его, что он отлично справляется, даже свою фирменную улыбку хулиганистого мальчишки применил, но Итачи продолжал упрямо брать на себя бумажную работу и отказываться от живых людей. Через некоторое время начальник перестал его трогать, но каждый раз неодобрительно качал головой, стоило Итачи напомнить о своём упрямстве.  
\- Здравствуйте, вы к Саю? – послышался тихий и мягкий голос позади.  
Итачи обернулся и увидел перед собой невысокого то ли юношу, то ли девушку, держащего вазу с белыми цветами. Трудно было определить пол этого существа. Учиха смутился.  
\- Да, я к нему, - подтвердил мужчина. – А вы?..  
\- Меня зовут Хаку. Я помощник хозяина этой гостиницы. - Всё-таки это был парень. - А вы кто?  
\- Меня зовут Учиха Итачи. Я к нему по делу.  
На лице Хаку появилось отвращение. Итачи удивился резкой перемене.  
\- Что-то не так? – вежливо поинтересовался Учиха.  
\- Вы разве не знаете, что он принимает по вечерам?  
\- Принимает? – переспросил Итачи. – Я не знаю, что вы подумали, но я социальный работник. У меня есть несколько вопросов к Саю. Или его нет дома?  
\- А, простите, простите! – Хаку снова смягчился и виновато посмотрел на Итачи. - Он должен быть дома. Если не ответит, значит, ещё спит. Вы тогда заходите в сто пятнадцатую комнату. Угощу вас чаем.  
\- Спасибо, - Итачи мягко улыбнулся, и дождавшись пока новый знакомый скроется за поворотом, постучал в дверь.  
Открыли не сразу. Итачи уже подумывал воспользоваться предложением Хаку, когда дверь, наконец, распахнулась.  
Фотография в деле была сделана давно, но Сай почти не изменился. Только черты лица заострились. Это немного удивляло но, если верить записям, парень до десяти лет провёл в интернате. Биологические родители остались неизвестными, поэтому всё воспитание легло на работников детского дома. К сожалению, в них дети развиваются медленнее, чем их сверстники, находящиеся в семье. И дело не только в умственном плане. Физически они тоже отстают. Судя во всему, Сай так и не сумел наверстать упущенное. Наверное, Орочимару совершенно им не занимался. Или занимался, но не в том смысле…  
\- Здравствуйте, чем я могу помочь? – Парень приветливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я пришёл поговорить на счёт вашего бывшего опекуна. - Итачи заметил, как чёрные глаза на секунду удивлённо расширились. – Сможете помочь?  
\- А вы мне поможете? – неожиданно поинтересовался Сай.  
\- У меня нет с собой денег, - предупредил Итачи.  
Он уже думал, что разговор на этом закончится, но парень его удивил:  
\- Разве я что-то говорил о деньгах? Мне нужно ваше тело!  
\- Что?! – Итачи едва ли не впервые в жизни повысил голос. – Зачем?  
\- Вы меня неправильно поняли, - хитрая улыбка. – Мне нужен натурщик. Справитесь?  
Приведя мысли в порядок, Итачи рассеянно кивнул и прошёл в освободившийся дверной проём.  
Квартира оказалась маленькой. Она состояла из одной единственной комнаты, которая служила и гостиной, и спальней, и кухней. Вещей было немного, но всё выглядело аккуратным и чистым. Рядом с диваном стоял холст, а внизу пестрили многообразием баночки с краской. Палитра вместе с кистью лежала на маленьком столике. На стенах висели несколько картин со странными жуткими существами. Итачи предпочёл их не рассматривать.  
\- Проходите, садитесь на диван. Плащ не снимайте. Хочу и его нарисовать.  
Итачи кивнул, и скинув ботинки, направился к дивану. По пути он остановился перед холстом. На нём был изображён ночной лес.  
\- Сядьте так, как вам будет удобнее, - принялся отдавать распоряжения хозяин квартиры. – Но склоните голову и сделайте вид, будто плачете.  
Итачи выполнил просьбу и начал ждать подходящего момента для вопроса.  
Сай отставил к стене картину с ночным лесом и принялся водить кистью по чистому листу.  
\- Можете спрашивать, - спустя некоторое время, подал голос Сай.  
\- Как вам жилось у Орочимару? – Итачи решил подойти к главному вопросу постепенно. – Он был хорошим опекуном?  
Сай молчаливо продолжал свою работу. Казалось, он не услышал вопроса. Но когда Учиха уже решил его повторить, Сай заговорил:  
\- С ним я ни в чём не нуждался. Я всегда был сытый, одетый и с пачкой денег в кармане. Что ещё нужно?  
\- Но вы не ответили на вопрос, - настаивал Итачи.  
\- Можете обращаться ко мне на «ты».  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Итачи. – Ты был с ним счастлив?  
Снова долгое молчание.  
\- Глупо. - Сай отложил кисть и взглянул на Учиху. Как и тринадцать лет назад его глаза были пустыми и безразличными.  
– Глупо задавать этот вопрос. Вам же нужен другой ответ. Вы пришли, чтобы узнать насиловал ли меня Орочимару, так?  
Поднявшись с дивана, Итачи подошёл к Саю. Парень и не думал отступать.  
\- И? Какой будет ответ?  
\- Нет, он меня не трогал.  
Бледные губы растянулись в фальшивой улыбке. Итачи хмыкнул. Даже у Саске это получалось лучше.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь помочь другим _его детям_?  
\- Мне на них наплевать, - с той же улыбкой ответил Сай. – Если это всё, что вы хотели спросить…  
\- Я ухожу, не волнуйся, - Итачи сделал несколько шагов к дверям и обернулся. На картине он сидел, сгорбившись над окровавленными трупами. Это выглядело неприятно и мерзко.  
\- Ты не против, если я ещё раз загляну к тебе в гости? – спросил Итачи, надевая обувь.  
Выпрямившись, он успел уловить на лице Сая искреннее изумление.  
\- Вы знаете плату, - фальшиво улыбаясь, ответил Сай.  
Итачи был неправ, когда подумал, что встреча будет трудной. Она оказалась неприятной и грустной.  
В душе Учихи было невероятно тоскливо. Он хотел помочь Саю, но не знал как. Что можно сделать, если человек сам не желает идти на встречу?  
Именно в этот момент Итачи понял, что нужно было работать с людьми, а не копаться в бумагах.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Я хочу увидеть Гаару, - заявил Наруто за завтраком.  
Суйгецу и Карин ещё спали, и Узумаки не стал утруждать себя нейтрально-вежливым выражением лица. В его глазах горела решимость, а между бровей залегла складка.  
\- И это после того, что ты узнал? – уточнил Саске, помимо воли сжимая палочки. – Приключений на свою задницу захотелось?  
\- Ну, не тебе одному наслаждаться чужими задницами, - парировал Наруто, с прищуром посмотрев на своего учителя.  
Саске не понял намёка. Минувшим вечером после разговора с Суйгецу он вошёл в спальню и обнаружил Узумаки спящим на своей половине кровати. Значит, он не должен был видеть их поцелуй.  
«Сам виноват, нечего было его пугать. Теперь Узумаки считает меня озабоченным маньяком и не стесняется лишний раз напомнить мне об этом» - подумал Саске, а вслух ответил:  
\- Ладно. Но я пойду с тобой.  
Наруто решительно отодвинул тарелку с остатками бэпэшного рамена.  
\- Наедине с тобой я не останусь.  
Едва сдерживая порывы устроить Саске сцену, Наруто надеялся хотя бы на несколько часов лишиться его общества. Совместный поход к Гааре рушил планы и создавал неприятную ситуацию.  
Да, Наруто делал всё это не потому, что хотел увидеться с другом. Нет, он волновался и переживал за Гаару, но появляться ему на глаза было стыдно. Наруто столько времени доставал Гаару своей любовью, даже не догадываясь о том, что тому приходится терпеть от Орочимару. При этом самому Узумаки несказанно везло, и он успешно уходил от всех попыток опекуна затащить его в постель. Эта несправедливость мучила Наруто. Он понимал, это глупо, но чувство вины от этого не исчезало. Поэтому Узумаки немного боялся встречи с Гаарой. Но всё лучше, чем смотреть на Саске и понимать, что тот до сих пор неравнодушен к своему бывшему.  
Учиха понял слова Наруто по-своему.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего тебе делать, - в голосе Саске послышались нотки отчаяния. – Я только прослежу, чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо. Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне доверился? Хотя бы на этот раз?  
\- Да не боюсь я тебя, - ляпнул Наруто и тут же прикусил язык. Он уже успел подустать от нервозности Саске, который до сих пор мучился из-за недавней вспышки гнева, но не подумал, что теперь лишился алиби, которое прикрывало его дурацкую ревность.  
И зря переживал. Саске ему не поверил. Подумал, что подросток храбрится перед ним. Однако воспользоваться представившейся возможностью все же решил.  
\- Значит, решено. Едем вместе.  
Узумаки пришлось согласиться.  
Саске демонстративно нацарапал на вырванном из блокнота листе предупреждение для Суйгецу и Карин о том, что они с Наруто поехали по делам.  
\- Видишь, они будут в курсе, - «успокоил» Саске, подсовывая бумагу под дверь гостиной.  
Наруто закатил глаза. Его бесило, что Учиха совершенно ему не доверяет. А потом стыдливо покраснел, вспомнив, что буквально пять минут назад соврал об истинной причине визита к Гааре.  
В машине они ехали молча. Саске время от времени поглядывал на своего ученика и тяжело вздыхал, замечая отрешённый взгляд Наруто.  
Узумаки успокаивал себя, мысленно повторял, что всё будет хорошо. Он просто поздоровается с Гаарой, спросит, как у него дела, и никаким образом не выдаст, что в курсе ситуации. Наруто боялся, что если Гаара узнает правду, он возненавидит его уже окончательно и попросту выставит за дверь. Даже слушать не станет. В точности, как получилось на дне рождении.  
\- Прости, прости, прости… - бормотал Узумаки, не замечая нахмуренного взгляда Саске.  
Больно думать, что один из лучших друзей и первая любовь пережил такое, а он, Наруто, отделался намного проще. С их одинаковыми условиями это вдвойне несправедливо.  
\- Узумаки, прекрати себя винить, - сквозь зубы процедил Саске, не выдержав ментального самобичевания Наруто. – До недавнего времени ты не знал правды и не мог помочь. Да о чём это я? Ты и сам был в похожих условиях!  
\- Неправда! – Наруто повернулся к Саске и обдал его волной злости и негодования. – Я должен был понять, догадаться… Нечестно, что Гааре досталось больше меня!  
\- Хм. - Учиха на секунду оторвался от дороги и посмотрел на Узумаки тем хищным взглядом, который заставлял Наруто бояться его намного сильнее Орочимару или кого-то ещё. – Хочешь, чтобы тебя изнасиловали? И делали это снова и снова? Я мог бы помочь. Как тебе такое искупление?  
Наруто нервно сглотнул. Лицо Саске ничего не выражало. Учиха смотрел на дорогу через лобовое стекло, молчал, но как-то неуловимо давал понять, что ждёт ответа.  
\- Н-н-нет, обойдусь. - Голос Наруто дрожал.  
Саске стиснул зубы.  
\- Тогда, будь любезен, перестань заниматься самоедством. Бесишь.  
Резкая перемена в настроении Саске отрезвила Наруто, и он смог без страха ответить:  
\- Сам напросился! Теперь терпи или высади меня прямо сейчас и вали обратно домой.  
\- Попридержи язык, Узумаки, - строгим голосом отозвался Саске. – Я всё ещё твой учитель и могу тебя наказать.  
\- Ой, как страшно, - буркнул Наруто и отвернулся к боковому стеклу.  
\- Лучше бы так и было, - серьёзно ответил Саске, сделав себе пометку на будущее. Ему не терпелось отомстить Узумаки за дерзкие слова и полнейшее неуважение к старшим.

~~~

Гаара с улыбкой зашел на кухню.  
\- Всем доброе утро. Чудесная погода, не правда ли?  
Услышав приветствие, дворецкий и повар синхронно повернулись к Сабаку но и так же синхронно пораскрывали рты в немом удивлении. Гаара чуть не рассмеялся. Прислуга привыкла считать его проблемным подростком-фриком, который всегда ограничивается лишь дежурными фразами и большую часть времени скрывается в своей комнате. Надо думать, увидев молодого хозяина в добром расположении духа, с улыбкой на лице да еще и во всем светлом, Окита-сан и Юкита-сан пришли в настоящий шок. Но, к приятному удивлению Гаары, он быстро сменился ответными улыбками.  
Пожилая повариха Юкита Хироко-сан просияла и сообщила, что завтрак уже готов, и Окита-сан тотчас подаст его в столовую. Гаара отрицательно покачал головой. Обычно он ел либо в комнате за компьютером, либо - если спускался вниз - в темной столовой с тяжелыми плотными шторами на окнах, глядя в большой плазменный телевизор на стене, но сегодня ему очень хотелось позавтракать в маленькой светлой кухне вместе с двумя слугами. Окита-сан не сдержался и удивленно поднял брови, очевидно сочтя желание Гаары непонятной подростковой прихотью. Он обошел стол и, как принято по этикету, отодвинул для Гаары деревянный стул с высокой спинкой.  
\- Благодарю вас, Окита-сан. Но, пожалуйста, давайте забудем про все эти церемонии и просто поедим вместе как… как друзья. – Гаара старался говорить ровно, но все-таки голос немного ему изменил.  
Дворецкий заметно смягчился и, по-отечески тронув Гаару за плечо, кивнул. Юкита-сан спрятала увлажнившиеся глаза. Слова мальчика-сироты тронули ее сердце, и она в очередной раз мысленно пожалела его.  
\- Гаара-кун я приготовила ваши любимые тосты с джемом, - сообщила она.  
Сабаку но сел за стол и в предвкушении хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Юкита-сан, вы просто чудо.  
Такой радости Гаара не испытывал уже давно. За завтраком, болтая со слугами о незначительных вещах, он испытывал почти безграничное счастье. Дворецкий и повар тоже пребывали в хорошем расположении духа от выказанного молодым хозяином уважения.  
После еды Юкита-сан вызвала водителя и вместе с ним засобиралась в город за покупками по хозяйству, а дворецкий планировал закончить уборку в библиотеке. Гаара поднимался по лестнице, размышляя, не присоединиться ли ему к Оките-сан, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.  
\- Гаара-кун…  
От этих привычных протяжных гласных внутри у Сабаку но все похолодело. Он не думал, что Орочимару навестит его так скоро, ведь они виделись только вчера!  
Мужчина поднимался по лестнице следом за ним. Распущенные блестящие волосы ниспадали на плечи. Орочимару был одет в темно-серый костюм с такого же цвета рубашкой и черным тонким галстуком. В руках – кожаная папка для документов. Очевидно, он ездил куда-то по работе и, как бывало не раз, между делом решил заскочить к подопечному.  
Ну что ж, это должно было когда-то случиться. Гаара попытался успокоить бешеный пульс и ровным голосом сообщил:  
\- Орочимару-сан, нам нужно серьезно поговорить.  
\- Серьезно поговорить? – опекун выглядел искренне удивленным. – Хорошо, давай поговорим.  
Гаара сделал вдох, выдох и решительно поднял подбородок, встречаясь взглядом с внимательными глазами Орочимару.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы меня _отпустили_.  
После ночной встречи с Какаши он множество раз прокручивал в голове этот диалог, но так и не смог предположить, чем он в итоге закончится. Тем не менее, Гаара не сомневался в своем успехе. В конце концов, он беспрекословно ложился в постель к Орочимару не один год и видел, что первоначальный интерес опекуна к нему заметно угас и что Орочимару спит с ним скорее по привычке. Он _должен_ его отпустить.  
\- Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, Гаара-кун?  
\- Нет… Я хочу, чтобы отпустили меня _насовсем_.  
Орочимару задумчиво пожевал губу.  
\- Об этом давай поговорим в комнате.  
Гаара пожал плечами и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Он тоже не хотел бы, чтобы их случайно услышали.  
В комнате Гаара встал возле письменного стола и сложил руки на груди. Орочимару присел на кровать, положив папку с документами рядом с собой. Складывалось впечатление, будто они собираются заключать какой-то договор. Гаару это обнадеживало. Он был бы рад переписать на Орочимару хоть полсостояния, лишь бы избавиться от своей прежней жизни. Раньше его мало волновало то, что происходит с ним и, особенно, с его телом. Но теперь это почему-то стало важно. Разговор с Какаши невероятным образом изменил все за пару часов. Гаара больше не хотел жить так. Возможно, все дело в том, что после сказанных писателем слов Гаара впервые в жизни перестал чувствовать себя пустым местом? Обрел некую _ценность себя_?  
\- Итак, - первым произнес Орочимару, - ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя _отпустил_?  
Гаара сглотнул и кивнул в ответ:  
\- Да. Оставайтесь и дальше моим опекуном, но, пожалуйста, больше не… _не приезжайте_.  
Орочимару прищурил глаза и, казалось, взвешивал эти слова.  
\- Что-то изменилось, Гаара-кун?  
Гаара не знал почему, но сейчас он впервые за все это время действительно боялся Орочимару. Он почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Разговор шел совсем не так, как он предполагал.  
\- Я… я больше не хочу… жить так.  
\- Тебе плохо живется? – последовал незамедлительный вопрос. Голос Орочимару звучал спокойно, но под пристальным хищным взглядом Гааре хотелось съёжится в комочек. Не оставляло ощущение, будто его препарировали.  
\- Я задал вопрос, Гаара-кун, - спокойно напомнил Орочимару: - Тебе плохо живется?  
К своему шоку Гаара не знал, как ответить. Такой простой вопрос, но что сказать? «Плохо» означает разозлить Орочимару и не получить свободу, а если «хорошо», то зачем что-то менять?  
\- Я просто… хочу изменений. - Гаара, наконец, собрался с мыслями. - Мы _были_ с вами достаточно долго. И теперь я хотел бы, чтобы вы меня _отпустили_.  
Вот так. Все правильно. Нельзя позволять этому змею себя запутывать.  
\- Понятно. - С расслабленным вздохом Орочимару прикрыл глаза. – Да, Гаара-кун, я все понимаю. Ты взрослеешь, это естественно, что привычное положение вещей перестает тебя устраивать.  
Гаара почувствовал, как внутри запорхала бабочка надежды. Да, именно. Перестает устраивать.  
\- Но дело в том, что я не могу отпустить тебя.  
Всего одна фраза, а Гааре показалось, что у него лопнули все внутренности.  
Орочимару поднялся с кровати. Не в силах выдержать его взгляд Гаара опустил голову.  
\- Но… почему? – только и смог выдавить он.  
В тишине послышался шорох дорогого костюма.  
\- Потому что ты мой и только мой. – Гаара почувствовал в волосах дыхание мужчины и его объятия. – Я люблю тебя.  
Тело уже привычно начало охватывать оцепенение.  
\- Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в наш первый раз, Гаара-кун? – нежно продолжал Орочимару, приблизив губы к уху Гаары. – Ты сказал: «Мне все равно, что со мной будет». И теперь я не могу оставить тебя. Ты ведь влюбился в кого-то, ведь так?..  
Глаза Гаары потрясенно расширились. Он говорил Какаши, что любви не существует, но было ли это его действительными мыслями или всего лишь хорошей отговоркой, чтобы не чувствовать боли?  
Ведь Наруто…  
\- …Но этот кто-то может оказаться нехорошим человеком, - тем временем продолжал Орочимару. - И раз тебе все равно, он может легко тобой воспользоваться. Я не могу допустить этого, Гаара-кун, - ладони мужчины ласково прошлись по плечам юноши вниз по рукам, сжимая запястья. – Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Гаара помотал головой, чтобы выйти из ступора, и освободил руки, отступая от опекуна. Орочимару опять начинал какую-то дурацкую игру, и это выводило Гаару из себя.  
\- Но _я_ вас не люблю!  
Орочимару невесело усмехнулся:  
\- Неужели ты настолько неблагодарный, Гаара? Я ведь забочусь о тебе. Ты когда-нибудь оставался без еды? Без денег?  
\- Нет, но… - Гаара поморгал глазами, пытаясь разобраться в паутине, которую плел его опекун. – Я благодарен вам! Но быть благодарным не значит спать с вами!  
\- Но это все, что ты можешь мне дать. – Со снисходительной улыбкой Орочимару сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.  
Гаара прикрыл глаза рукой. Это все было правдой, но какой-то неправильной правдой. Он не знал, как это выразить, чем ответить Орочимару.  
Перед мысленным взором неожиданно предстал образ Наруто. Солнечный парк и их последняя прогулка вдвоем.  
 _«Енот… Я тебя люблю!»_  
Взгляд Сабаку но против воли метнулся к кристаллам от разбитых часов. Воспоминание о причиненной Узумаки боли ножом полоснуло по сердцу. Он так жестоко обходился с Наруто, а тот…  
\- Не говорите, что любите меня, - медленно произнес Гаара. – Это не так. Когда любят, ничего не ожидают взамен.  
Некоторое время Орочимару молчал. А потом рассмеялся. Гаара решился поднять взгляд и нахмурился. Что такого смешного он сказал?  
\- Да-да. – Орочимару, казалось, еле унял смех. – Именно так и пишут о любви. _В книгах_. И еще в них пишут о самопожертвовании во имя любви, так ведь? А ты способен принести себя в жертву ради любимого человека? Что скажешь, Гаара-кун?  
Орочимару никогда не задавал вопросов просто так, всегда с какой-то целью, с желанием заманить в ловушку. Гаара это знал, но, как ни старался, не мог понять, к чему ведет опекун. И вместе с тем понять это казалось жизненно важным. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось обхватить голову руками и начать кричать. Орочимару терпеливо дожидался ответа. Он медленно подошел к окну и со скучающим видом посмотрел на улицу. Гаара настороженно наблюдал за каждым его движением.  
В конце концов, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить:  
\- К чему вы клоните?  
Орочимару подул на холодное стекло и нарисовал пальцем завитушку.  
\- Ты пожертвуешь собой, если кому-то, кто тебе дорог, будет грозить опасность? Ну, скажем… Наруто?  
Орочимару отвел взгляд от оконного стекла и посмотрел на побледневшего Гаару.  
\- Почему… почему Наруто? – еле выговорил Сабаку но.  
Орочимару снова рассмеялся:  
\- Мой наивный, наивный мальчик. Неужели ты думаешь, что папочка совсем не интересуется твоей жизнью? Я знаю о тебе все. Тот, к кому ты привязался, это ведь Наруто, да? Узумаки Наруто – имя того, кого ты полюбил. И я отлично понимаю твой выбор. Он очень красивый мальчик. А еще он тоже сирота… и мой подопечный.  
Гаара обессиленно опустился на колени. Уже в который раз мир вокруг него рушился. Он-то глупый думал, что хоть немного контролирует свою жизнь, а на самом деле он не решал абсолютно ничего. Какие надежды? Какая новая жизнь? О чем он только думал? Лучше бы все оставалось по-старому, чем теперь испытывать эту боль от несбывшихся ожиданий. Наруто тоже во власти этого ублюдка, и теперь из-за него, из-за Гаары, ему грозит опасность. Если, конечно, Орочимару не лжет, и он уже не использовал его.  
\- Пока что мы не пришли с Наруто к взаимопониманию, если ты сейчас задумался об этом. – Орочимару деловито рассматривал сидящего на полу Гаару. – Но твоя строптивость может расстроить меня настолько, что я ускорю этот процесс.  
Гаара сглотнул. Вот и все. Теперь все, что ему остается, это продолжать быть никчемной подстилкой и надеяться, что опекун сдержит свое слово. Даже если нет, он, Гаара, все равно никогда об этом не узнает, но он должен хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Так что же ты мне ответишь, Гаара-кун? В тебе достаточно любви для самопожертвования?  
 _С проблемами в семье нужно бороться, а не убегать от них…_  
Нет, Какаши. Иногда гораздо лучше оставить все как есть.  
\- Я сделаю все, что скажете, только не трогайте Наруто. - Гаара и сам удивился тому, насколько безжизненно прозвучал его голос. Казалось бы, куда уже больше.  
Орочимару возвышался над ним с удовлетворенной улыбкой на губах.  
\- Тогда поторопись выразить мне свою благодарность. У меня мало времени.  
 _-Значит, любовь всё-таки есть?  
\- Может быть…_  
Лучше бы ее не было. Лучше бы ему было наплевать на Наруто…  
Когда Орочимару поднялся с постели и принялся одеваться, Гаара почувствовал неимоверное облегчение от того, что все, наконец, закончилось и он остается один. Он ощущал только боль и усталость – словно его избили. Больше всего на свете Гааре хотелось уснуть, пусть даже и в испачканных простынях. Сейчас ему не мешало ничего, даже привкус спермы, которую в этот раз ему не разрешили сплюнуть.  
\- И еще, Гаара-кун, - обернулся Орочимару уже у двери. – Я буду и дальше внимательно следить за тобой. Ты можешь ходить на работу и в школу, если захочешь, но если я замечу, что ты встречаешься с кем-то _подозрительным_ … Помни, что судьба Наруто в твоих руках.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Гаара впервые со времени знакомства с опекуном ощутил на глазах жгучие слезы.

~~~

Узумаки вылез из салона и молча побрёл вдоль каменного забора. Саске хмыкнул и последовал за ним.  
Сначала Наруто пытался держать дистанцию, но чем ближе они подходили к воротам, тем медленнее становился шаг Узумаки. В какой-то момент Саске опередил его.  
\- Ты точно хочешь туда идти? – спросил Саске, оглядываясь на своего ученика.  
Наруто поднял голову. В данную минуту он больше всего на свете хотел провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Хочу, - упрямо отозвался Наруто и снова опередил Саске.  
Ворота оказались открытыми. Остановившись, Узумаки нерешительно скользнул взглядом по ведущей к дому дорожке и замер. Ему навстречу ехала знакомая иномарка. Первой мыслью стал побег, но было поздно. Машина уже подъехала к нему и остановилась.  
Узумаки привык делить людей на хороших и плохих. С хорошими он всегда был дружелюбным и вежливым, а с плохими грубым и принципиальным. Идеальное мироощущение. Но опекун сломал его систему. Наруто одновременно ненавидел его и боялся. С Орочимару приходилось продумывать любую фразу или действие. Это действовало на нервы, бесило и выматывало. Разговоры с ним походили на пытку.  
\- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, я рад тебя видеть. – Орочимару не удивился появлению своего приёмного сына, словно заранее знал об этой встрече.  
Наруто не знал что делать и что отвечать. Он надеялся некоторое время скрывать свою осведомлённость о связи между Орочимару и Гаарой. Но случай решил раскрыть карты. Это осложнило ситуацию.  
\- Ты пришёл проведать своего одноклассника? Ты такой хороший, Наруто-кун. За это ты мне всегда нравился. – Орочимару не стал дожидаться ответа и сам продолжил разговор: – К сожалению, Гаара-кун сейчас отдыхает. Я утомил его своей заботой. Но если тебе не терпится с ним увидеться, можешь зайти. Позже я присоединюсь к вам. Будет чудесно, если наша маленькая семья воссоединится.  
С каждым предложением глаза Наруто расширялись, а в конце его передёрнуло. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на опекуна и ударил по дверце машины кулаком. Орочимару даже не моргнул.  
\- Ты делал _это_ с Гаарой? Тварь! Сволочь! Ублюдок! – Каждое ругательство сопровождалось ударом. Если бы окно было полностью открыто, Наруто с удовольствием врезал бы этому старому змею по роже.  
Орочимару выглядел до неприличия довольным. Он отлично понимал, что если человек срывается и кричит, значит, он в отчаянии и загнан в угол.  
\- Ты такой милый, когда злишься, - сально улыбнулся Орочимару, но его хорошее настроение улетучилось, когда новый замах Наруто пресекла твёрдая рука Саске, перехватившая запястье подростка.  
\- Перестань. Не видишь, что это доставляет ему удовольствие? – Саске говорил с Узумаки, но смотрел на Орочимару.  
Глаза старшего мужчины сузились. Он не ожидал, что учитель Наруто окажется таким молодым и привлекательным, а Орочимару ни минуты не сомневался: перед ним Учиха Саске.  
\- Здравствуйте, Учиха-сенсей. Пришли вернуть моего сына? – Орочимару наградил его холодной улыбкой. Замешательство Саске его повеселило, и он добавил:  
\- Невежливо с вашей стороны было представляться просто другом. Но я уже в курсе, что вы преподаватель математики и классный руководитель моего подопечного.  
\- Я думаю, Наруто лучше остаться у меня. - Саске неосознанно задвинул Наруто за спину, и теперь между ним и его собеседником оставалась одна дверь автомобиля.  
\- Это незаконно, - насмешливо предупредил Орочимару. Его глаза блестели в предвкушении победы.  
\- Вы правы, - Учиха не стал возражать.  
Наруто, до этого момента напряжённо следивший за опекуном, перевёл испуганный взгляд на учителя. Саске ощутил, как на его предплечье сжались чужие пальцы. До этого он и не замечал, что Узумаки держится за него.  
\- Но что будет, если Наруто решит поделиться некоторыми моментами из вашей совместной жизни с полицией?  
Улыбка сползла с лица. Орочимару внимательнее пригляделся к собеседнику и отметил про себя, что Учиха не блефует. Без сомнений, он пойдёт в полицию, стоит ему воспользоваться своими правами. Дело можно замять, но оно успеет навести шумиху. В один момент оказалось, что Орочимару невыгодно возвращать Наруто.  
\- Вот значит как, - прервав зрительный контакт, Орочимару усмехнулся, а потом хрипло рассмеялся: – Саске-сан, вы начинаете мне нравиться! Вы отличный собеседник, но я вынужден с вами проститься. К сожалению, я очень занятой человек. Но мне было приятно увидеть своего сына. – Он посмотрел на Узумаки. – Наруто-кун, я жду тебя в любое время. К Гааре тоже можешь приходить. Для тебя открыты двери в оба дома.  
Орочимару подал знак водителю, и машина тронулась с места. Выехав на центральную дорогу, Орочимару сделал звонок:  
\- Никого постороннего в дом Сабаку но не пускать. К дому Узумаки тоже приставьте охрану.  
Отключив телефон, Орочимару ухмыльнулся. Его злил Учиха Саске и раздражала строптивость Наруто, но он чувствовал давно забытый азарт и острое возбуждение от всей этой ситуации. Сопротивляющаяся жертва всегда кажется привлекательнее.  
Облизнувшись, Орочимару представил себе вынужденную покорность Наруто и постепенно гаснущую надежду в ярких голубых глазах.  
«Прекрасное зрелище, - подумал мужчина, нетерпеливо поёрзав на кожаном сидении. – Наруто будет лучшим моим творением».  
Вспомнив о чувствах Гаары к Наруто, Орочимару начал представлять, как он займётся сексом с Узумаки у него на глазах. Это окончательно сломает Гаару, сделает покорной куклой.  
«А что, если заставить их…»  
Два покорных мальчика, ласкающих его и друг друга, будоражили воображение. Он давно так не развлекался. Это будет его личной наградой за успешное возвращение Наруто и его приобщение к «семейной любви».  
Саске следил за машиной, пока та не скрылась за вереницей частных домов. Всё это время Наруто отчаянно сжимал его руку и тяжело дышал. Ему было мерзко и страшно. Если бы не Саске… Узумаки посмотрел в лицо учителя и обомлел. На губах Учихи застыла злая ухмылка.  
\- Саске? – осторожно позвал его Наруто и вздрогнул, когда на него уставились жуткие чёрные глаза. Саске быстро сориентировался и поспешно отвернулся от перепуганного подростка. Когда он повернулся обратно, Наруто не обнаружил на лице учителя ничего, кроме беспокойства.  
\- Не волнуйся, всё будет нормально. Он не посмеет тебя тронуть, я об этом позабочусь. – Саске потрепал светлые волосы и, воспользовавшись оцепенением Наруто, опустил руку и с нежностью провёл пальцами по полосатой щеке.  
Узумаки мгновенно покраснел и быстро повернул голову в сторону. Он удивился, когда заметил несколько фигур, приближавшихся к воротам.  
\- Я пришёл к Гааре, - твёрдо заявил Наруто, обращаясь к подошедшим охранникам.  
\- Вы можете проходить, - ответил тот, что казался выше и крупнее. – Но ваш спутник останется снаружи. Приказ начальства.  
Наруто растерянно посмотрел в сторону дома Гаары. Что ж, его мечта сбылась. Он не увидится с ним, потому что не рискнёт идти туда без Саске, да и сам Учиха ни за что не отпустит его одного.  
\- Ублюдок, - зло процедил Узумаки.  
«Прости меня, Енот. Сейчас я не могу тебе помочь, но сделаю это обязательно. Обещаю».  
Захлопнулись ворота. Глухой стук металлических створок оповестил о начале чего-то большего, чем путешествие обратно в дом Учихи.

~~~

Очередная бутылка пива опустилась в корзинку для продуктов к своим собратьям, издав характерный звон.  
\- Думаешь, этого хватит? – осведомился Суйгецу.  
\- И куда ты столько набираешь? – нахмурилась Карин, перебирая упаковки с орешками на соседнем стенде. – Говорил же, что Учиха не пьет.  
\- Ну, один день пьет, другой не пьет, откуда я знаю, что там у него сейчас? – пожал плечами Хозуки. – К тому же ты забыла о Наруто.  
\- Он же несовершеннолетний, ему нельзя.  
\- Ты этих несовершеннолетних в клубе видела? – усмехнулся Суйгецу. Карин добавила в корзинку несколько упаковок фисташек и покачала головой:  
\- Наруто на таких не похож.  
\- Не стоит верить невинной мордашке.  
\- Не все такие лицемеры, как ты.  
\- Я лицемерю только под настроение.  
Взгляд Карин остановился на стенде с косметикой.  
\- Как думаешь, взять что-то, кроме пива? – спросил Суйгецу, но девушка уже была далеко. Хозуки припомнил, что в поезде всю дорогу Карин листала журнал мод.  
\- Ну ясно, - вздохнул Хозуки и решил добавить в корзину еще парочку бутылок темного.  
Карин тем временем с хитрой улыбкой на губах направлялась к кассе. Молча прошла мимо скучающей кассирши. Победа! Настроение стремительно улучшалось.  
Все испортил резкий и внезапный «пип!» на пункте контроля.  
«Вот блин, вроде бы все ярлыки отклеила!» - Карин не успела сориентироваться. Подоспевший охранник уже крепко держал ее за локоть.  
Стоявший у кассы Суйгецу наградил Карин раздраженным взглядом.  
\- Я прошу вас показать карманы, юная леди, - попросил охранник.  
Карин сгорала со стыда, но стараясь сохранять спокойствие, упрямо поджала губы и выложила на стол охранника блеск для губ, запечённые тени и новенькую тушь.  
\- Если вы заплатите, - продолжал охранник, - можете это забрать, мы не сообщим в полицию. Но в противном случае придется вам проехать со мной и заполнить несколько бумаг.  
«Ну почему именно сегодня?» - внутренне ныла Карин. Она столько раз совершала мелкие кражи в супермаркетах. Почему сегодня удача изменила ей?  
\- У меня… у меня нет с собой денег…  
\- Тогда, боюсь, вам придется отправиться со мной.  
\- Эй, там мой парень на кассе! Вон тот с черным капюшоном на голове. Он за меня заплатит.  
Охранник повернулся к Суйгецу, продолжая крепко держать Карин. На вопросительный взгляд кассирши парень лишь пожал плечами:  
\- В первый раз вижу эту девушку. Мы не знакомы.  
\- Чт… - от возмущения Карин задохнулась воздухом. – Да я убью тебя, Хозуки! Актер ты хренов!  
\- Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие, - нахмурился охранник. Тем временем Суйгецу расплатился и поравнялся с державшим Карин мужчиной.  
\- А она красивая, - заметил он с хитрой улыбкой. – Вы так не думаете?  
Охранник удивленно поморгал и невольно присмотрелся к покрасневшей девушке.  
\- Пожалуй, она мне все-таки нужна, - резко схватив Карин за руку, Суйгецу бросился бежать. От неожиданности охранник выпустил локоть девушки и, чуть помешкав, бросился следом к стеклянным дверям. Погоня продолжалась некоторое время, но вскоре охранник понял, что за этими двумя ему не угнаться.  
Кое-как отдышавшись, Суйгецу обрушился на Карин:  
\- Совсем спятила? Сколько раз я говорил тебе не воровать?  
Карин молчала и выглядела очень расстроенной.  
\- Мы могли бы все это просто купить. Зачем обязательно нужно было рассчитывать на халяву, когда денег навалом?  
\- Ну прости. – Карин вздохнула и опустилась на корточки, закрывая ладонями выставившиеся из-под пальто обтянутые тонкими колготками колени. – Блин… Мне так хотелось этот блеск…  
Суйгецу закатил глаза и порылся в пакете с продуктами. Помахал купленным блеском перед лицом пораженной Карин.  
\- Ты… ты купил его?..  
\- Да, и духи той же марки, - хмыкнул Хозуки. – Знал же, что ты обязательно что-нибудь стыришь. Я это твое фирменное выражение лица уже наизусть знаю.  
Карин просияла и потянулась за блеском, но Суйгецу отдернул руку:  
\- Сначала пообещай кое-что.  
\- Обещаю, - улыбнулась Карин, однако блеск так и не получила.  
\- И это все? – Суйгецу состроил скорбную гримасу принялся крутится вокруг своей оси, заставляя девушку приплясывать вокруг в попытке дотянуться до заветного тюбика. – А обнять? А поцеловать? А…  
\- Да дай мне его сюда уже, кретин! – прорычала Карин, наконец-то выхватывая блеск. Короткий взгляд на упаковку заставил ее глаза увлажниться.  
\- «Вишневый зной». Ты даже оттенок запомнил?  
\- Взял первый попавшийся, - пожал плечами Хозуки.  
\- Суйгецу…  
\- Да конечно запомнил! Ты мне в поезде все уши прожужжала с этим «Вишневым зноем»! Только полный придурок бы не запомнил!  
Карин улыбнулась и, подбежав к зеркальной витрине магазина, стала красить губы.  
С неба неторопливо опускались крупные снежинки. Склонив голову, Суйгецу наблюдал за своей девушкой и улыбался. Охранику он не врал: Карин действительно была ему нужна.  
\- Я, между прочим, до сих пор не услышал «спасибо».  
\- С тобой встречается такая красивая девушка, так что сам благодари.


	15. Chapter 15

Со времени ночной встречи Гаара так и не звонил. Работа Какаши теперь шла гораздо легче, и писатель просто упивался собственным сюжетом, который представал перед глазами так ясно, словно Хатаке смотрел фильм. Он писал весь остаток ночи после встречи и, поспав всего несколько часов, снова сел за компьютер. Волна вдохновения поражала.  
Вместе с тем Какаши не переставал думать о Гааре. Ему было интересно, разобрался ли подросток с домашними проблемами, но позвонить ему не решался. С тех пор как выяснилась правда о юном возрасте, пыл Какаши немного охладел. Он не хотел, чтобы трубку поднял кто-то из родителей Гаары и задал вопрос о том, кто он, Какаши, вообще такой и почему взрослый мужчина звонит их сыну. Поэтому Хатаке тихо надеялся, что Гаара позвонит ему сам.  
Но звонка все не было. Ожидание подогревало желание встретиться еще раз. Какаши понимал, что ведет себя глупо и чувствовал себя стариком-извращенцем. Все-таки правильнее было бы оставить Гаару в покое. Пусть школьник живет своей обычной жизнью, разбирается со своим «трудным возрастом», ругается с родителями, учится, любит. Любит кого-то своего возраста. Взрослый мужик с периодическим кризисом в творчестве не должен во все это соваться.  
Но разве «правильно» - это про него? Не было такого ни секунду в его жизни. Вся семья считала его чудаком, который с самого детства все делает через пень-колоду. Закончив высшее, он не пошел работать в офис, а сел дома писать книги - какой ужас. Такой же легкомысленный, как и его отец!  
Возможно, это и было правдой. Только возможности проверить у Хатаке не было. Увидеться с отцом он не мог.  
Какаши усмехнулся и решил сделать перерыв в работе, продолжая размышлять о себе и Гааре. Даже если он решит забыть парня, это же не повод, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии бывать в любимом чайном доме?  
Собираясь выйти из дому, Какаши убеждал себя, что отправляется к Мизуки исключительно ради себя. Но, едва войдя в чайный домик, он первым делом спросил персонал о Гааре.  
Не повезло. Оказалось, что Мизуки решил дать молодому человеку возможность отдохнуть и не отстать от школьной программы. Услышав упоминание о школе, Какаши в очередной раз почувствовал себя педофилом. Потом внутренне приказал себе успокоиться и сесть за один из четырех небольших столиков.  
Атмосфера домика, как обычно, прогоняла тяжелые мысли. Несмотря на «людность» этого вечера – только один столик оставался свободным – Какаши чувствовал себя вполне уютно. Клиентуру в основном составляли постоянные посетители, очень редко сюда забредали случайные гости.  
Какаши обменялся приветственными кивками с людьми за другими столиками. Имен друг друга они не знали, но все же чувствовали себя старыми знакомыми.  
Свет свечей, аромат курений, тишина, прерываемая лишь плеском переливаемого из чайника чая – все это убаюкивало. Никаких ярких пятен обстановки, чтобы не разрушать состояние отрешенности от мира: деревянные черные столы, на полу грубые циновки, однотонные бежевые стены с единственной картиной-иероглифом в качестве украшения. Спокойной и хорошо.  
Жаль, что Гаары нет.  
Какаши наблюдал, как к одному из столиков подходит Чоуджуро – второй молодой чайный мастер. Застенчивый парнишка в прямоугольных очках, он пришел в чайный домик немного позднее Гаары и был не так искусен в заваривании чая, но брал своё приветливостью в общении.  
Чоуджуро был явно простужен. Тому свидетельствовала медицинская повязка на лице и слезящиеся глаза. За ним, сидя за небольшим столиком для персонала, с грустным видом наблюдала молодая женщина в чипао - сегодняшний старший смены, Теруми Мей.  
\- Чоуджуро, иди уже домой, я справлюсь без тебя, - услышал Какаши тихий разговор.  
\- Нет, я вас не оставлю! У вас же температура…  
Похоже, в городе началась осенняя волна простуд и гриппа, попивая чай с имбирем, подумал Какаши.  
Мей и Чоуджуро скрылись в дальнем помещении и, казалось, в домике стало еще тише.

Со звонком Мей, которая попросила его срочно выйти на работу, Гаара испытал облегчение. Появился хотя бы какой-то повод уехать подальше от дома и переключиться. Войдя в чайный домик через заднюю дверь, он тут же столкнулся с Мей.  
\- Слава Ками! – воскликнула она.  
\- Я приехал, как только смог, - ответил Гаара, поспешно проходя внутрь.  
– Я только что вытолкала отсюда Чоуджуро. Он еле на ногах держался. Ты сам-то нормально? Выглядишь больным.  
\- Есть немного…  
\- Эти простуды сейчас повсюду, - вздохнула Мей. - Прости, что отрываю тебя от дел, я бы справилась одна, но у меня самой жар…  
\- Все в порядке. – Гаара помотал головой, прерывая извинения. На самом деле ему хотелось сказать Мей спасибо.  
\- Быстрее переодевайся, у нас не до конца выполнен заказ на один из столов.  
\- Перед уходом я сдал форму, - пожал плечами Гаара.  
\- Идем сюда. – Мей положила руки на талию парня, подталкивая его к одному из подсобных помещений. Гаару передернуло, но, к его облегчению это осталось незамеченным. Прикосновение Мей живо напомнило о том, как Орочимару удерживал его за талию. Гааре не хотелось, чтобы Мей дотрагивалась до тех мест, где его касался опекун. Словно она могла об него испачкаться. И, несмотря на то, что перед уходом Гаара, как и всегда, тщательно отскоблил себя в душе, ему все равно чудился исходящий от него запах Орочимару.  
\- Здесь должна быть подходящая форма, поторопись, пожалуйста. – Мей щелкнула выключателем и оставила Гаару наедине с вещами на полках и зажженным светом.

Когда в зале показался Гаара, Какаши чуть не выронил пиалу с чаем. Парень пока не замечал его, он подошел к другому столу, а Какаши спросил себя, не сон ли это.  
Но нет, вот же он: тонкая стройная фигура в традиционной китайской одежде, ярко-красные волосы. Бледная кожа и почти черные круги под глазами… Только сейчас до Какаши дошло, что он списывал их на недосып человека, который много работает, но ведь Гаара – школьник. Он не может много работать. Какаши нахмурился и задумчиво опустил пиалу на стол.  
Вообще-то даже то, что Гаара приходит в этот чайный дом уже странно. Редкие родители позволят несовершеннолетнему ребенку помимо школы еще и работать. И, конечно, эта работа должна быть неофициальной. Возможно, Мизуки – друг семьи или даже родственник, и он попросил Гаару о помощи? Но разве в этом есть такая острая необходимость?  
Все это начинало казаться Какаши более чем странным. В один момент он почувствовал какое-то напряжение. Было ощущение, словно у него есть только половина паззла, и это не давало увидеть картину в целом. Он пристально взглянул на Гаару.  
Парень выглядел совсем изможденным, хотя еще ночью они расставались на хорошей ноте. И что-то подсказывало Какаши, что эта усталость не от недосыпа.  
Постоянная грусть Гаары, вечные круги под глазами, его настрой, работа… Нет, что-то здесь не так. Возможно, его семья неблагополучна? Родители пьют, и ему приходится работать?  
Какаши поднял руку вверх в немой просьбе подойти к своему столу. Гаара, наконец, его заметил, и то, что Хатаке увидел в глазах парня, его поразило.  
 _Испуг._  
Вместо того, чтобы подойти к столу Какаши, Гаара наклонился к сидевшей на полу Мей.  
\- Пожалуйста, возьми этот стол, мне нужно выйти на улицу…  
Выскользнув из чайного домика, Гаара миновал небольшой садик и вышел за границы своей работы. Скрывшись за жилым домом, подросток уселся на одинокую скамейку под невысоким деревом, на котором уже виднелись голые ветки. Землю устилали зелёные и пожелтевшие листья, которые чуть слышно хрустели, когда Гаара наступал на них.  
Было зябко, а внутри чайной ждали посетители, но Гаара не спешил вернуться. Отвлечься с помощью работы было отличной идеей. К сожалению, он забыл про Какаши. Этот странный мужчина обязательно поинтересуется о его делах, а Гаара и без напоминаний чувствовал себя отвратительно. Вопрос Хатаке добьёт его и разрушит напускное спокойствие, которое так тщательно взращивал в себе Гаара всю минувшую ночь. Им нельзя было пересекаться.  
«Может, он собирался уходить?» - с надеждой подумал Гаара, достав из кармана мобильный телефон. После нажатия кнопки на дисплее появились фоновые часы.  
Две минуты прошли как несколько часов.  
\- Гаара-кун, почему ты сбежал? – Голос Какаши заставил парня вздрогнуть.  
Медленно повернув голову, Гаара увидел, как мужчина опускается на скамейку рядом с ним. Хатаке обеспокоенно всматривался в его лицо. Можно было подумать, что он пытается прочесть чужие мысли.  
\- Плохо себя чувствую, - тихо ответил Гаара и отвернулся. – Эпидемия гриппа. Наверное, я заразился.  
Проще всего использовать ответы, которые тебе подсказали. В них почти всегда безоговорочно верят.  
\- Решил свою проблему?  
«Почему он надо мной издевается?» - в отчаянии подумал Гаара, понимая, что его глупая надежда на тихий уход Хатаке рассыпалась на куски.  
\- Да, всё хорошо. - Как бы он не старался, голос прозвучал слишком грубо и совсем неубедительно.  
Хмыкнув, Какаши полностью развернулся к подростку.  
\- Расскажи в чём дело. Такой старик, как я, наверняка найдёт парочку неработающих советов. - Какаши улыбнулся. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо снять напряжение дурацкой шуткой.  
Но Гаара не отреагировал, словно не услышал его. Он сидел и смотрел на свои руки, изредка переводя взгляд на опавшие листья под ногами.  
\- Тебя бьют родители? – в лоб спросил Какаши, решивший добиться ответа прямыми вопросами. Он не любил рубить с плеча, но от такого человека, как Гаара, трудно добиться результата, подходя к проблеме издалека. Такой метод грозил бесконечным монологом и минимумом результатов.  
\- Что? – Гаара вскинул голову и посмотрел на мужчину. Он удивился. Когда ты долго живёшь без родителей, ты забываешь, что они могли бы повлиять на твою жизнь.  
– Нет, меня никто не бьёт, - Сабаку но помотал головой.  
\- Сильно ругаются, унижают? – перечислял Какаши, следя за реакцией.  
\- Нет, они меня не трогают! – разозлившись, воскликнул Гаара. Он уже привык к своему положению сироты, но лишнее напоминание о родителях отзывалось тупой болью в груди и тоской в душе. – Вы не могли бы… Просто отстаньте! Хватит уже интересоваться как у меня дела! Вы просто клиент, чужой. Я не хочу ничего говорить вам. Неужели не понятно?  
Какаши не обижался. Он знал, на что шёл, и давно ждал подобной реакции. Но одновременно он понимал: всё не так просто. Гаара был из тех людей, которые до последнего будут держать лицо и вести себя спокойно. Этот срыв ему не свойственен.  
\- Я мог бы поговорить с твоими родителями, - предложил Хатаке. – Мы…  
Договорить Какаши не успел. Его прервал Гаара:  
\- Нет у меня родителей! Ни матери, ни отца. Они умерли, уже давно. Или вы думаете, что меня мучают покойники?  
Широко раскрыв глаза, Какаши по-новому взглянул на Гаару и нервно сглотнул.  
\- Извини, я не хотел…  
\- Если не хотели, тогда оставьте меня в покое, - зло бросил Сабаку но, отворачиваясь от писателя. – И не приходите больше в чайную, если ещё остались вопросы. У меня нет ни желания, ни времени отвечать на них.  
Доверительные отношения так трудно создать и так легко разрушить.  
Какаши виновато посмотрел на подростка. Если терять больше нечего, почему бы не довести дело до конца?  
\- Ты живёшь в приёмной семье, - вслух размышлял Хатаке. – В приюте тебя не отпустили бы на работу. Значит, дело в опекунах? Это они плохо с тобой обращаются?  
Гаара снова замкнулся. Он сидел неподвижно, внутренне негодуя, что этот мужчина никак не оставит его в покое.  
\- Ответь пожалуйста, - Какаши тронул его за плечо.  
Отшатнувшись, Гаара приблизился к краю скамейки и почти свалился с неё, но Хатаке вовремя перехватил его руку. Пока всё это происходило, внимание мужчины кое-что привлекло, и он, не задумываясь, дёрнул в сторону ворот одежды Гаары.  
Перепугавшись, Сабаку но собирался закричать, но выражение лица Хатаке заставило его передумать. Вдруг его осенило. Какаши смотрел на то место, где Орочимару оставил свой след. Засос, в отличие от запаха, оттереть невозможно.  
Какаши понимал, что в возрасте Гаары нормально иметь сексуальную связь. Но поведение парня было слишком странным для счастливого обладателя «второй половинки».  
Поспешно поправив форму, Гаара собирался сбежать обратно в чайный домик, чтобы скрыться в служебном помещении, где Хатаке ни за что его не достанет. Но Какаши снова схватил его руку.  
\- Тебя принуждают к… - он не договорил. Это и не нужно было. Гаара его понял.  
\- Не ваше дело, - уже не так громко и смело ответил подросток и слабо дёрнул рукой, за которую его держали. – Отпустите, мне неприятно, когда меня трогают.  
Всё встало на свои места. Измученный вид, безразличие или, наоборот, затравленный взгляд, отвращение к чужим прикосновениям… ночные вылазки без последствий.  
Мужчина послушно отпустил руку. Гаара потёр запястье другой рукой и задумался о том, как стыдно, неприятно и больно, когда кто-то узнаёт о таком унизительном положении.  
\- И как долго это продолжается? – тихо спросил Какаши, следя за дрожащими руками подростка.  
Гаара некоторое время молчал. Но какой смысл скрывать очевидное?  
\- Лет пять или шесть. Не помню, - равнодушно отозвался он.  
\- Так долго? И ты ничего не пытался изменить? – поразился Какаши. – Почему ты не обратился в полицию? Да о чём это я? Пойдём туда сейчас же!  
Гаара вскинул голову и испуганно уставился на решительно настроенного Хатаке. Если он это сделает, Орочимару всё равно останется в выигрыше. Опекун не раз говорил, что у него много связей. Но самое страшное заключалось в последствиях этого неожиданного порыва. Если Гаара начнёт действовать против Орочимару, старый извращенец возьмётся за Наруто, и тогда вместо жизнерадостного и оптимистичного Узумаки останется бледная тень прошлого. Гаара ни за что не простит себе этого. И не только Наруто ощутит на себе гнев опекуна. Орочимару может достать Какаши и без угрызений совести сломать его жизнь. Хатаке всего лишь пытается помочь, он такого не заслуживает. Не честно с ним так поступать.  
\- Я никуда не пойду. - Гаара потратил все оставшиеся силы, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и твёрдо. – Меня всё устраивает.  
\- Неубедительно, - отозвался Какаши, вставая со скамейки.  
\- Если мы пойдём в полицию, я скажу, что это вы ко мне приставали. - Гаара тоже встал и, вскинув голову, решительно посмотрел в глаза Хатаке.  
И снова потрясение. Сейчас, когда длинная чёлка подростка сползла со лба, мужчина смог разглядеть на бледной коже ярко-красную татуировку с иероглифом «любовь». Аккуратная и красивая, она привлекала внимание и отталкивала одновременно. Как настоящая любовь.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Какаши. Ему очень хотелось обнять Гаару и успокаивающе погладить по голове. Не потому что он был таким же извращенцем, как Орочимару, а потому, что ему было жалко мальчика. Мужчине хотелось успокоить и защитить Гаару, но тот сопротивлялся, а Какаши боялся настаивать. Не хватало ещё ухудшить ситуацию.  
\- Если станет совсем плохо, позвони, и я заберу тебя. Поживёшь в моей квартире. Она небольшая, но места хватит. – Хатаке повернулся спиной к Гааре. – И я больше не верю тебе. Ты знаешь, что любовь есть.  
Когда мужчина ушёл, Гаара некоторое время смотрел ему вслед. Он много думал о ситуации, но ничего путного в голову не приходило. И он решил продолжить жить как делал это раньше, до появления этого странного мужчины.

Дверь оказалась закрытой на засов, а на стук открыли далеко не сразу. Саске недовольно цыкнул. Неприятно, когда тебя не пускают в собственную квартиру. Наруто неловко переминался рядом. Всю дорогу в машине он молчал, и Саске не понимал, было это следствием глубочайшего отчаяния или вселенской злости, но счел наилучшим решением на время оставить Узумаки в покое.  
Из-за открывшейся двери показался Суйгецу. В руке он держал бутылку с пивом. За ним, тоже с бутылкой в руке, стояла улыбающаяся Карин. Судя по легкому румянцу на щеках, пили эти двое уже некоторое время.  
\- Я не разрешал выпивать у себя дома, - проворчал Саске, проходя в квартиру и задевая не уступившего дорогу Суйгецу плечом.  
\- Конечно, - с довольным видом оскалился Хозуки, - мы ведь и не спрашивали разрешения.  
\- Ребят, обед на столе, - примирительно сказала Карин. - Мы разогрели вчерашний ужин и кое-чего прикупили дополнительно.  
\- Отлично! - радостно воскликнул Наруто. – Я умираю с голоду!  
Узумаки быстро разулся и чуть ли не бегом отправился в гостиную. Саске проводил его удивленным взглядом. Такая перемена в настроении… Нет, пожалуй, присутствие «сладкой парочки» и правда приносит пользу.  
\- А еще, - начала Карин, когда все собрались за столом, - мы ждали вас, чтобы поиграть в «Твистер».  
\- «Твистер». – Учиха приподнял бровь. – Люди, сколько вам лет?  
\- Не думаю, что эту игру можно считать детской, - усмехнулся Суйгецу. – К тому же странно слышать такое от _владельца_ игры.  
Саске невозмутимо дожевал то, что было во рту, и спокойно ответил:  
\- Извини, не знал, на какой адрес тебе ее отправить.  
Наруто с силой сжал палочки для еды. Они снова это начинали: воспоминания о том, что жили вместе, что имели общие вещи. Это неимоверно злило и заставляло Наруто ревновать своего учителя.  
\- Я бы забрал игру с собой, - пожал плечами Суйгецу, - но вовремя вспомнил, как дорог тебе тот постельный набор той же тематики, и решил, что ты можешь разозлиться.  
\- Пф! – Саске с улыбкой помотал головой. – Нечем крыть, так начинаешь врать?  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты не помнишь, как…  
\- Я поставлю чайник! – не выдержал Наруто. Отчего-то сильно саднило в горле. Хотелось зажать уши и перестать все это выслушивать. Но побег на кухню мало чем помог.  
Уже там Наруто слышал учиховски-насмешливое:  
\- Да не буду я с тобой играть в «Твистер».  
\- Признай: ты просто боишься оказаться снизу.  
\- Да, я боюсь оказаться снизу. И сверху тоже. Я вообще боюсь тебя, Хозуки. Ты извращенец.  
\- Зараза! – весело рассмеялся Суйгецу.  
Стоя у плиты, Узумаки кусал губы. Они флиртуют. Они ведь точно флиртуют. Внутри снова все пылало, и было неприятно. Усугублялось все тем, что Наруто боялся выдать свое волнение, но как раз таки из-за него и не был уверен, что сможет себя контролировать.  
\- Эй, Наруто. – В кухню заглянула Карин. – А ты будешь играть? Саске тогда сделаем ведущим.  
Узумаки представил себя в тесной близости от Суйгецу и Карин и понял, что не сможет. После произошедшего у Гаары сегодня чувствовать прикосновения других людей было особенно неприятно. Да и настроения играть не было.  
\- Что-то не хочется, - честно признался Наруто. – Извини.  
\- Неважно выглядишь, - заметила Карин. – Ну-ка дай, - девушка подошла ближе и положила руку на лоб Узумаки. – Эй, да у тебя, похоже, жар. Ты как вообще?  
Похоже, прежде чем забрать теплые вещи, он все-таки успел простудиться.  
\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся Наруто.  
Карин пожала плечами и вернулась в гостиную. Понимая, что прятаться вечно он не сможет, Узумаки отправился за ней следом.  
\- Наруто заболел, - сообщила Карин.  
Узумаки наткнулся на внимательный взгляд учителя и, пряча взгляд, проворчал:  
\- Просто простуда, ничего серьезного.  
Вместо игры в «Твистер» было решено посмотреть фильм. Наруто возблагодарил Ками. Больше никто не разговаривал, не спорил и не флиртовал. Вечер прошел спокойно, что и требовалось Узумаки для восстановления нервной системы. Был момент, когда повлажневшими руками он минут пять крутил в руках мобильник, собираясь позвонить Гааре, но так этого и не сделал. Он не знал, что говорить и что спрашивать. Как дела? Пф.  
\- Завтра с утра я пойду в школу, - сообщил Саске перед сном. – Пора возвращаться на работу. Узнаю, кто меня заменял и сколько материала успели пройти. А ты останешься дома и будешь усиленно лечиться.  
\- Есть, капитан, - язвительно ответил Наруто, но на самом деле на душе было гадко. Уход Саске означал, что он останется наедине с Суйгецу и Карин. Выйти из дома Узумаки не мог. Не хотелось разболеться еще больше. Да и куда ему идти?  
К тому же за эти дни Наруто настолько привык к присутствию Саске, что теперь чувствовал, что без Учихи становится как-то… пусто.  
\- Ты останешься с Суйгецу и Карин, - вздохнул Учиха. – Справишься с ними?  
\- Конечно, - нахмурился Наруто. – О чем ты?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты куда? – спросил Узумаки, когда вместо того чтобы лечь спать, Саске собрался выйти из спальни.  
\- Пока не хочу спать, - Учиха пожал плечами. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Оставшись один, Наруто зябко кутался в плед, краснел и злился.  
Краснел, потому что понимал, что сейчас утыкается носом в тот самый плед, который сдернул с него Саске, прежде чем подмять под себя, и злился, потому что испугался тогда. А еще потому, что не знал, почему Саске вышел из комнаты: чтобы «не травмировать» его или же потому, что хотел пойти к Суйгецу.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда на следующее утро Наруто проснулся, Саске уже не было. Возможно, он вообще не ложился, подумалось Узумаки. Но свободная половина кровати была не заправлена и помята, значит, Саске все-таки ночевал в спальне.  
Совершив все утренние ритуалы, Наруто потеплее оделся и вышел на кухню включить чайник. В горле нещадно саднило, и хотелось поскорее выпить чего-нибудь горячего. В гостиной слышались звуки включенного телевизора.  
\- Доброе утро, - пропела вошедшая в кухню Карин. – А мы там смотрим вторую часть вчерашнего фильма. Присоединяйся.  
Девушка выглядела довольной и приветливой. Наруто с удивлением отметил, что она очень привлекательна даже без макияжа и со спутанными со сна волосами.  
\- Эм, спасибо, - смущенно пробубнил Наруто.  
\- Что с голосом? – поинтересовалась Карин.  
\- Горло болит.  
\- Ну, будем тебя лечить, значит! Иди садись, я сделаю тебе свой особенный чай.  
\- Эээ… - засомневался Наруто.  
\- Не волнуйся, бегать в туалет с него не будешь, а горло пройдет в два счета, - заверила Карин.  
\- Ну хорошо. – Честно говоря это саднящее ощущение еще прошлым вечером успело здорово достать Узумаки. И если существовал какой-то быстрый способ с ним справиться, Наруто готов был попробовать.  
Поэтому он сел на диван с другой стороны от Суйгецу и уставился в экран.  
\- Что-то ты какой-то недовольный, - заметил Хозуки. – Саске ночью не сильно тебя баловал, да?  
\- В смысле? – Наруто повернулся к нему с широко открытыми глазами.  
\- Ну горло болит, все дела, - развел руками Суйгецу. – Саске иногда срывается и бывает не очень осторожен в такие моменты. Это с его-то габаритами! У меня тоже после такого частенько болело горло.  
Наруто уронил челюсть и вмиг стал пунцовым. Не выдержав этой картины, Суйгецу расхохотался.  
\- М-мы н-ничего такого… - забормотал Наруто.  
\- Разве? – Суйгецу удивленно поднял брови. – А мне показалось, что вы любовники.  
\- Мы не любовники! – от волнения Узумаки вскочил на ноги. – Это _вы_ с ним любовники!  
Суйгецу удивленно похлопал глазами:  
\- С чего бы? У меня же есть Карин.  
\- Ну, судя по всему, тебе это не мешает. – Наруто с обвинительным видом сложил руки на груди. Секунд пять Хозуки смотрел на него оценивающим взглядом, а потом выдал:  
\- А ты, _«судя по всему»_ , - в фиалковых глазах плясали смешинки, - страшно ревнуешь.  
\- Я… Я не ревную! – краснея еще больше, завопил Наруто.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончился диалог, не подоспей Карин со своим чаем.  
\- Простите, что прерываю вашу «голубую» вечеринку, - недобрым голосом произнесла она и, прежде чем Наруто успел что-либо возразить, впихнула ему в руки огромную горячую кружку. – Вот. Эта штука вмиг приведет тебя в порядок.  
Зашипев от боли в обожженных пальцах, Узумаки поудобнее перехватил кружку и буркнул тихое «спасибо». Потом подул и осторожно сделал первый глоток.  
Напиток оказался очень вкусным. Чувствовался чай, лимон, мед… и еще что-то знакомое. Алкогольное.  
Наруто снова подул и сделал несколько глотков подряд. Горло смягчилось, и сразу стало как-то спокойнее. Узумаки даже вздохнул и сел обратно на диван, обводя гостиную неторопливым взглядом.  
\- Ты чего ему там намешала, ведьма? – с подозрением спросил Суйгецу.  
\- Как обычно, - пожала плечами Карин и запоздало спохватилась: - Как ты меня?..  
\- «Как обычно», - состроив гримасу, передразнил Хозуки. – А кто же там распинался про несовершеннолетие?  
\- Это! Для! Лечения! – рявкнула Карин.  
Наруто с удивлением отметил, что перепалка этих двоих ни коим образом его не трогает и даже веселит. И вообще, от горячего напитка становилось очень легко и весело.  
\- Так хорошо, – протянул Наруто и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Слушай, Узумаки, - спросил вдруг Суйгецу, - если между вами ничего нет, тогда почему Саске оберегает тебя, словно девственницу на выданье?  
Вопрос ненадолго вырвал Наруто из теплого уюта, и теперь Узумаки медлил с ответом.  
Во-первых, не то чтобы у них с Саске совсем ничего не было… И признаваться в этом категорически не хотелось. А во-вторых, слова Суйгецу заставляли задуматься об искренности намерений Учихи. Все это время Наруто считал, что Саске помогает ему из великодушия, но так ли это? Однажды он, Наруто, уже поверил одному «заботливому» человеку, а потом тот чуть не засунул руку к нему в штаны. И неприятный опыт заставлял опасаться повторения ситуации.  
Да о чем это он?  
Наруто разозлился на себя за подобные мысли.  
Ведь они с Саске _уже_ имели контакт. Дважды.  
И в обоих случаях Учиха руками и ногами отбивался от согласия Наруто лечь с ним в постель. И где тут логика? Имей Саске дурные намерения, все было бы совсем наоборот.  
Узумаки совсем запутался, а молчание начинало затягиваться. В голову пришла лишь дежурная отговорка, которую Наруто и поспешил выдать:  
\- Я его ученик, поэтому он считает своим долгом заботиться обо мне.  
\- Это понятно, - качнул головой Суйгецу. – Но мне казалось, вас связывает нечто большее.  
Наруто молчал. Хозуки, видимо, осознал, что большего не добьется, и, пожав плечами, принялся наблюдать, как Карин делает себе маникюр. Узумаки снова уставился в экран телевизора, где все еще шел фильм, и продолжил попивать чай.  
\- Скучно, - в конце концов, не выдержала Карин, когда закончила с ногтями. – Давайте во что-нибудь поиграем.  
\- Покер? – предложил Суйгецу.  
\- Я не умею, - откликнулся Наруто. – А можно мне еще чаю? И правда очень помогает.  
Карин кивнула, забрала у него кружку и уже с кухни крикнула:  
\- Может, «Твистер»?  
\- Втроем? – хмыкнул Суйгецу.  
\- А давайте клеить на лоб бумажки и загадывать персонажей! - осенило Наруто.  
\- Детский сад, но больше ничего в голову не лезет, - хмуро согласился Суйгецу.  
Карин игра не понравилась категорически. В отличие от Наруто, который успел побыть Оптимусом Праймом и Годзиллой, и Суйгецу-Дракулы, свою Белоснежку она не могла отгадать битый час.  
\- Что-нибудь повеселее можно придумать? – уныло протянула девушка.  
\- Я бы предложил поиграть в бутылочку на желание, но наше дитё не согласится, - пожал плечами Хозуки.  
Наруто поперхнулся очередной порцией «фирменного чая».  
\- Кто тут «дитё»? Ну-ка давайте играть, я сказал!  
Суйгецу перевел взгляд на Карин:  
\- И сколько он в общей сложности выпил?  
На это девушка лишь пожала плечами.  
\- Ну и надерет же мне Учиха задницу из-за вас, - цыкнул Хозуки.  
\- Эй! Не выражайся! – возмутился Наруто, попутно отметив, что комнату слегка подбрасывает. - Она же твоя девушка…  
\- Ты играешь? – спросила Карин, прерывая эту полупьяную тираду.  
\- Да, - буркнул Наруто, поерзав на своем месте у телевизора.  
Карин и Суйгецу сидели на полу напротив, неторопливо потягивая пиво. Хозуки взял пустую бутылку и, положив ее в центр круга, резко крутанул.  
\- На ком остановится, тот загадывает желание двум остальным, - с кривой улыбкой сообщил он.  
Бутылка остановилась на Наруто.  
\- Эм… Что бы придумать, - задумался Узумаки. – О! Я знаю! Пусть Карин обмотает тебя туалетной бумагой, а ты высунешься из окна и десять раз прокричишь, что ты мумия!  
Карин прыснула со смеху, а Суйгецу закатил глаза:  
\- Вот детский сад, честное слово.  
Наруто и Карин ржали как проклятые. Суйгецу то ли смеясь, то ли презрительно фыркая, закрыл окно.  
\- Если недовольные соседи придут жаловаться к Саске, я вас выгораживать не собираюсь, - сообщил он, усаживаясь на место.  
Игра и не думала надоедать. Спустя час Карин сидела в одном нижнем белье и, хотя строила недовольные гримасы, не было похоже, что она этого стесняется. Наруто благодарил чай за то, что ощутимое веселье и легкость отвлекают его от этой картины, иначе смущение не позволило бы ему нормально продолжать игру. Не волновали его и застрявшие в волосах креветки.  
\- Да! – закричал Суйгецу, когда бутылка указала на него, и на радостях похлопал себя по затянутым в чулки Карин бедрам. – Ну, теперь я на вас отыграюсь! Крась ее!  
\- Что? – не понял Наруто.  
\- Делай ей макияж, - ухмыльнулся Хозуки.  
\- Но я же не умею, - искренне удивился Наруто.  
\- Поэтому я тебе это и загадываю, Узумаки! И не смывать краску до конца дня!  
\- Что?! – возмутилась Карин. – Я не верю, что ты так жесток!  
\- Ты ошиблась во мне, детка!  
\- Изуродуешь меня – убью, - коротко сообщила Карин Узумаки и потянулась за косметичкой.  
\- Я буду очень стараться…  
\- Чего?!  
Суйгецу стонал от хохота.  
\- В смысле буду стараться _не испортить_! _Не испортить тебя!_  
Наруто и правда очень старался. Даже сопел. По завершении работы, Суйгецу, кусая губы в попытке сдержать смех и отчаянно подвывая, услужливо протянул Карин зеркало.  
\- Я вас всех поубиваю на фиг! – рявкнула девушка, и за этим последовала такая ругань, что ее наверняка слышали все соседи в доме, а Наруто взял на заметку не один десяток новых слов. Как ни старался Узумаки сдерживать смех, дабы не обижать девушку, ужасная гримаса на ее лице, получившаяся в ходе его творческих изысканий, еще больше усугублялась тем, что Карин орала на них во всю глотку, и в конце концов, Наруто не выдержал и присоединился к катавшемуся по полу Суйгецу.  
Более-менее успокоившись, все трое уселись обратно в круг. Словно по волшебству, бутылка остановилась напротив Карин.  
\- Нам капец, - прошептал Хозуки.  
Карин широко улыбнулась и коротко приказала:  
\- Целуйтесь.  
Наруто второй раз за вечер поперхнулся своим чаем. Суйгецу вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду меня и Наруто? – уточнил он.  
\- Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? Я хочу, чтобы вы поцеловались.  
\- Зачем? – выдавил Наруто.  
\- Это моральная компенсация, - хмыкнула Карин. – Хочу посмотреть вживую сёнен-ай.  
Суйгецу пожал плечами и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Узумаки. Наруто бросило в жар. С одной стороны, алкоголь шептал ему расслабиться и получать удовольствие. В конце концов, что сложного или плохого в одном единственном поцелуе? С другой – остаток трезвого рассудка кричал о том, что все это неправильно. Но что именно в этом неправильного, рассудок объяснить не мог.  
Наруто вспомнил, как Саске и Суйгецу целовались на балконе, с какой страстью и готовностью Саске отвечал. Интересно, что он при этом испытывал, почему ему так нравилось целоваться с Суйгецу?  
Невольно взгляд Узумаки опустился на губы Хозуки.  
Да, ему интересно узнать, какого это. И он никому ничего не должен, ведь они с Саске не пара.  
\- Я согласен, - тихо сказал Наруто.  
Суйгецу потянулся к нему и первым коснулся его губ. Узумаки с удивлением отметил, как неровно постриженные белые пряди коснулись его лица: на вид они казались жесткими, а в реальности оказались очень мягкими. А потом у Наруто перехватило дыхание. Суйгецу и правда очень хорошо целовался. Он делал это не так нежно, как Саске (наверняка Учиха и здесь осторожничал с «дитём»), и иногда небольно проводил по губам своими острыми зубами. Это будоражило. И хотелось еще. Наруто все больше увлекал этот поцелуй, и он отвечал все охотнее.

Звонок оповестил об окончании занятий.  
Саске попрощался с учениками, собрал свои вещи и отправился к машине. Настроение было отличное. Он любил свою работу и вернулся к занятиям с огромным удовольствием. Учиху приятно удивило, что замещающий его педагог следовал точно по методичке, нигде не схалтурив, застопорившись на одной теме, либо недодавая домашнее задание.  
Ничто не могло испортить хорошего настроения Саске.  
Без приключений добравшись до дома, Учиха зашёл в здание и вызвал лифт. В ожидании мужчина задумался над вынужденными квартирантами, которые уютно расположились на его территории. Удивительно, но Саске совсем не раздражали нежданные гости. Наверное, он соскучился по тому чувству из детства, когда по приходу домой тебя встречает счастливая семья, а не темная и пустая прихожая. И этот Хозуки… Он всегда умел разрядить обстановку.  
Улыбнувшись, Саске вошёл в раскрытые двери лифта и нажал на кнопку с нужным этажом.  
Первая мысль была: «Мне это снится?»  
Саске замер у входа, боясь пошевелиться. Он специально вошёл в квартиру тихо, чтобы на него не набросился какой-нибудь Суйгецу (да, случалось и такое), так же бесшумно снял обувь и направился в гостиную, где и застал премилую картину с целующимися блондинами.  
Он специально подождал, чтобы удостовериться в происходящем. Вдруг случайность? Но поцелуй слишком затянулся для жалкой теории, которая возникла исключительно ради сохранения рассудка своего создателя.  
\- Хозуки, это статья! - прошипел Саске, в два шага приблизившись к парочке и оттаскивая от бывшего любовника своего нынешнего ученика.  
\- Какая ещё статья? – весело осведомился Суйгецу. - В нашей стране не запрещено целоваться с несовершеннолетними. А с возраста согласия можно и больше! Но что-то я увлёкся… - Он осёкся, услышав, как Саске издал утробный рык. Поведение Учихи насторожило Хозуки. Ещё никогда Саске так не походил на животное. Во время их секса и то вёл себя человечнее.  
Наруто дёрнулся в руках неожиданно вернувшегося хозяина квартиры, и Саске перевёл взгляд на следующую жертву.  
Покрасневшие щёки, припухшие губы, упрямо сжавшиеся в тонкую линию, чуть затуманенные голубые глаза, наполненные гневом…  
Ему совсем не стыдно?  
\- Скажи, он тебя заставил? - Саске кивнул в сторону Суйгецу. – Если так, я выкину этого идиота…  
\- Нет, - оборвал Наруто, вырвав руку из захвата. – Я сделал это добровольно.  
Язык парня заплетался. В голове Саске родилась шальная мысль, что Суйгецу своим поцелуем покорил его ученика настолько, что Узумаки перестал владеть собой.  
\- Так понравилось? – Учиха словно выплюнул слова в сторону осмелевшего мальчишки. – Тогда простите, что прервал.  
Театрально поклонившись, он развернулся к выходу.  
\- И тебя всё это устраивает? – Саске остановился возле окаменевшей девушки.  
Карин хотела что-то сказать в ответ, но слова застряли в горле.  
\- Если тебе это не нравится, мог бы просто сказать, - буркнул Наруто напоследок. Это были вроде бы мысли вслух, но Саске они задели.  
\- Что ты, мне плевать на твои жалкие попытки поднабраться сексуального опыта с малознакомым парнем. Продолжай в том же духе, и твои проблемы в семье плавно перетекут в неплохой способ для заработка.  
Заковыристая фраза ввела полутрезвого Наруто в ступор. Он и в лучшем состоянии не отличался особой сообразительностью, но сейчас его способность мыслить вовсе отказывалась перерабатывать информацию.  
\- Это он так на проституцию намекает? – тихо спросила Карин, наклонившись к замершему Суйгецу. Хозуки пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на ошарашенного Наруто.  
Стиснув зубы, Узумаки неуклюже поднялся с пола и, слегка пошатываясь, двинулся в сторону учителя. На ходу толкнув его плечом, Наруто взглядом отыскал свою обувь и принялся её натягивать на босые ноги.  
Ещё не осознав в полной мере действия Узумаки, Саске сложил руки на груди и спокойно поинтересовался:  
\- Ну и куда ты собрался?  
На секунду отвлёкшись от завязывания шнурков, Наруто поднял голову и бросил:  
\- Да пошёл ты к чёрту!  
Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, Саске остановился, чтобы понаблюдать, как Узумаки путается в шнурках.  
\- Эй! Я к _тебе_ обращаюсь, - Саске тронул парня за плечо.  
Резко вскинувшись, Наруто с силой толкнул Учиху и быстро, но тихо пробормотал:  
\- Ты полный, полный придурок! Если ты до сих пор ничего не понял, то ты даже глупее меня! Но мне было бы всё равно, если бы ты снова не выставил меня… этим… озабоченным… Пока! Желаю в следующий раз притащить к себе более невинного ученика! Ты только и способен жалеть, пень бесчувственный!  
Оглушённый внезапной тирадой, Саске стоял, не в силах помешать войне между Наруто и дверными замками. Очнулся Учиха, когда громко хлопнула дверь. Он честно хотел догнать Узумаки, но гордость и обида не позволяли сдвинуться с места, пока до него не дошло, что Наруто может пострадать в первую очередь из-за его, Саске, упрямства.  
Но догнать ученика не вышло, а куда ушёл Узумаки, Учиха не знал. Постояв некоторое время у парадного входа, Саске вернулся домой и застал Карин и Суйгецу за уборкой.  
\- Знаешь, Саске, а ты действительно придурок, - не поднимая головы, сообщил Хозуки. – Мелкий по тебе с ума сходит, а ты его шлюхой обзываешь. Подумаешь, поцеловались! Да я на спор и не такое выделывал!  
\- Эй! – послышался возмущённый вопль Карин.  
\- Прости старушка, - отозвался Суйгецу, подарив своей девушке виноватую улыбку. – Короче, Отелло, - Хозуки снова переключился на Саске и на этот раз удостоил собеседника взглядом. – Если он тебя любит, а ты из-за ревности готов рвать на себе волосы, тогда почему я не слышал ночью ваших страстных стонов? Два варианта: либо ты без меня совсем разучился удовлетворять партнёров, либо ты потерял последние мозги! Даже грустно как-то. Лучший студент, а такой идиот…  
Но Саске было совсем не до секса. Он боялся, что Наруто по глупости отправится домой и там его встретит озабоченный опекун.  
Плюхнувшись в кресло, Саске схватился за голову и погрузился в неприятные думы. Он уже и сам понимал, что очень сильно сглупил.

~~~

Киба с вожделением смотрел, как медсестра на приемном пункте открывает ключиком его ящик. Обычный выдвижной ящик с указанием имени «Инузука». Такой же, как и десятки других, ничем не примечательный. Однако Киба ждал с такой нетерпеливой радостью, словно стоит медсестре потянуть за тонкую серебристую ручку, и оттуда забьет разноцветный фонтан. В какой-то степени так оно и было. Получив обратно свой мобильный и небольшой планшет (он-то наивный думал, что их разрешат взять с собой в отделение), Киба и правда почувствовал себя так, словно он припал губами к живительному источнику. А что делать? Век высоких технологий, прочно вошедших в нашу жизнь, испорченные гаджетами школьники и прочая, и прочая…  
\- Я готов записывать ваш телефон, принцесса, - улыбнулся Инузука, повернувшись к скромненькой брюнетке. Хьюга Хината тут же вспыхнула, но тепло улыбнулась Кибе и принялась надиктовать свой мобильный телефон.  
\- Передавай привет моему двоюродному братику… - сказала она напоследок, но увидев, что Киба ничего за ней не записывает, а только хмуро смотрит на дисплей телефона, насторожилась: - Что-то не так, Киба-кун?  
\- Н-нет, - ответил Инузука. – Ничего. Извини, я отойду на пару минут.  
Хината все еще тревожилась, но согласно кивнула. Глядя в спину удаляющемуся Кибе, она лишь внутренне молилась, чтобы у него и правда все было хорошо.  
Конечно, отец будет мягко говоря не рад услышать, что его дочь, подрабатывая санитаркой, умудрилась связаться с каким-то парнем явно не из их круга и к тому же бывшим наркоманом. Хьюга Хиаши, глава уважаемой семьи потомственных врачей, хотел, чтобы дочь сделала карьеру, поднявшись до верха с самой низкой должности, ведь только так можно стать незаменимым специалистом в своей области. И в этом Хината была с отцом абсолютно солидарна. Однако, помимо установленных строгих правил социального поведения, отец прочил ей в женихи наследника одного из своих богатых знакомых, которого сама Хината никогда не видела. Но Хиаши давно распланировал за дочь ее семейное «счастье» и не принимал никаких возражений. Только с этим юношей будешь счастлива, и все тут. Выйдешь замуж, как только исполнится двадцать. Не волнуйся, свадьба будет по высшему разряду, уж будущий свекор с его-то доходами об этом позаботиться. На робкие замечания Хинаты о том, что перед тем как пожениться, люди должны хотя бы узнать друг друга и решить, хотят они быть вместе или нет, Хиаши только смеялся и отвечал: при встрече полюбишь: красив, богат, обходителен – что еще надо молодой девушке?  
В конце концов, Хината отчаялась быть услышанной и дала отцу свое согласие на брак. И правда, зачем ждать какую-то там призрачную любовь? Ведь реальная жизнь очень прозаична, а отец плохого не пожелает.  
Но кто мог подумать, что в стенах реабилитационного центра ей нежданно-негаданно встретится этот трогательно взъерошенный паренек со смуглой кожей и цепким взглядом карих глаз?  
Хината никогда не испытывала отвращения к людям, попавшим в липкую паутину какой-либо зависимости, но всегда соблюдала дистанцию, никогда точно не зная, что творится у пациентов в голове. Однако Инузука Киба выделялся на общем фоне истерично-мрачной массы большинства пациентов-наркоманов. Позже Хината узнала, что он сидел на таблетках недолго, да и увлечение ими было несерьезным. Организму просто требовалось время, чтобы очиститься от следов последнего приема экстази. Ну, и окончательно вправить мозги в молодой буйной голове тоже не мешало, чему немало поспособствовали лекционные семинары о наркотиках в общем и экстази в частности.  
Как и многие, Киба не знал о том, что экстази в чистом виде уже давно не существует, не знал, из какого дерьма штампуется современная «эйфория» - от героина и кокаина до чистящего средства для труб - и не знал, что можно умереть от одной единственной таблетки. На семинары приходили бывшие пациенты, те, которые уже оставили наркотики в прошлом, будь то экстази, героин или кокаин, и делились своими воспоминаниями, особенно теми, что заставили их бросить старую жизнь.  
Хината видела, какое впечатление все это произвело на Кибу, и чувствовала, что перед ней не потерянный безумец, который по выходе из центра снова побежит глотать, нюхать или колоться, а обычный молодой парень, просто немного запутавшийся. И однажды она набралась смелости и заговорила с ним. Спросила, с чего начался его контакт с таблетками.  
Ответ Хинату весьма удивил.

 _-Моему другу было плохо, и он решил попробовать «колеса». Мне не хотелось оставлять его одного.  
\- Наверное, это очень дорогой тебе человек, - после некоторого молчания ответила Хината.  
\- Он классный парень. Мой лучший друг. Хотелось бы мне такого брата в семью. – Инузука тепло улыбнулся. – А то моя бешеная сестра меня когда-нибудь с ума сведет на пару с матушкой.  
Хината не сдержала улыбки. Если Киба так говорит о своей семье, значит, они все очень близки. Как же хочется, чтобы и в ее доме все общались между собой так просто и непосредственно._

Именно тогда Хината так крепко задумалась о своей собственной семье, что не сразу заметила этот смущающее внимательный взгляд. Киба недолго думая тоже задал ей вопрос. О том, почему такая молодая девушка в свободное от учебы время подрабатывает в реабилитационном центре санитаркой. И Хината стала рассказывать. Что мечтает стать хорошим врачом. Что того же хочет ее отец. Что…  
А дальше из нее вдруг одно за другим посыпались признания. Неожиданно для себя Хината на время забыла тихую светскую сдержанность, тщательно взращиваемую в ней с детских лет, и выложила все как на духу: про скорый нежеланный брак, упрямство отца, который хочет как лучше, а на деле не берет в расчет ее чувства. Про то, как надоело сохранять лицо, чтобы «не опозорить родителей». Про свои страхи за младшую сестру, изо дня в день превращаемую отцом в послушного робота, «его гордость».  
Несмотря на свою явную горячность и нетерпеливость, Киба оказался прекрасным слушателем. И большего Хинате было не надо.  
С тех пор они сдружились и часто разговаривали. Общих тем находилось все больше. Киба рассказывал ей о своей жизни в другом городе, а когда выяснилось, что двоюродный брат Хинаты, Хьюга Неджи, - одноклассник Кибы, появилось ощущение, что их свела вместе сама судьба.  
В один из вечеров, во время прогулки в небольшом парке на территории центра, когда Хинате поручили сопровождать Кибу, он увлек ее за большое старое дерево и поцеловал. Пахло опавшими листьями и мокрой от дождя корой. Девушка дрожала то ли от холода поздней осени, то ли от переживания своего первого поцелуя и радости от того, что он был с тем, кто ей нравится. Киба тихо засмеялся, прижимаясь губами к ее волосам. Привлек к себе, чтобы согреть. И чувствуя его теплые надежные объятия, Хината поняла, что данное отцу обещание о замужестве она не сдержит.  
Пока Хината понятия не имела, как все в итоге обернется для них с Кибой, но одно она знала точно: он тот, с кем ей хотелось бы остаться навечно.  
А теперь девушка с тревогой смотрела, как Инузука выходит за стеклянные двери коридора и неотрывно смотрит в свой телефон.  
Только бы у него все было хорошо.

Если поначалу Киба испытывал безграничную радость воссоединения со своим мобильным, то теперь ему хотелось бы отдать все на свете за то, чтобы его снова забрали.  
Три пропущенных вызова от Енота и короткое сообщение: «Перезвони. СРОЧНО».  
В груди стало мерзко и липко от мыслей о том, что пока он, Киба, тут прохлаждается, с Наруто могло случится что-то плохое. Зачем еще Сабаку но стал бы с ним связываться?  
Поразительно, но пребывая в тихом реабилитационном центре с его строгим распорядком дня, трехразовым питанием, ежедневными прогулками на свежем воздухе среди деревьев и очаровательной, до дурмана в голове красивой Хинатой, он, кажется, постепенно стал забывать о своей прежней жизни: о друге с отчимом-педофилом, об их с Наруто «побегах в эйфорию» и страхе, когда знаешь, что Узумаки в итоге все равно будет вынужден вернуться домой, к этому извращенцу, на которого невозможно найти управу.  
Тихо простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, Киба решился и перезвонил Гааре.  
\- Да. – Енот ответил после первого же звонка.  
Голос Гаары заставил Инузуку еще больше насторожиться. Печальный и донельзя… усталый. Конечно, Сабаку но никогда не отличался жизнерадостностью, но все же даже для него это было слишком.  
\- Это Инузука, - холодно пробормотал Киба. – В смысле Клык. Ты просил перезвонить тебе.  
\- Это ты… - В голосе будто бы прорезалось некоторое оживление. – Да. Я звонил. Хотел кое о чем спросить.  
\- Так спрашивай же. – снедаемый беспокойством Киба начинал выходить из себя.  
\- Вы с Наруто принимаете таблетки?  
Вопрос несколько обескуражил и даже повеселил. Неужели Енот только сейчас вспомнил, что забыл в штабе свои «колеса»? Спустя столько времени?  
Киба усмехнулся в трубку.  
\- Тебе посчастливилось стать свидетелем моего выхода из реабилитационного центра. Вообще я думал обойтись своими силами, но семья очень настаивала.  
Некоторое время Гаара молчал.  
\- Поздравляю. – Наконец, донеслось с того конца провода. И снова молчание.  
Киба закатил глаза.  
\- Что до Лиса, - продолжил он, - то я пока не в курсе. Но на момент моего отъезда его дела обстояли даже лучше моих. Учиха Саске упрямый человек, знаешь ли.  
\- Что? – Кажется, Сабаку но окончательно вышел из своего транса. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ах да, - снова усмехнулся Инузука. – Такой злостный прогульщик, как ты, ведь не в курсе. Учиха Саске – наш новый классный руководитель. Он серьезно взялся за нашего Узумаки. Помогает ему слезть с таблеток, поселил у себя дома…  
Инузука зажал себе рот, проклиная себя за болтливый язык. Как можно было такое ляпнуть? Сейчас ведь начнутся расспросы: «Что? Как? А как же опекун? Что думают люди? Или все это держится в тайне?» Ведь Енот не в курсе домашней ситуации Наруто.  
Но Сабаку но ничего такого почему-то не спрашивал. Только осторожно уточнил:  
\- Значит, Наруто живет у классного руководителя?  
\- Д-да, - подтвердил Киба: отрицать сказанное уже не имело никакого смысла. – По крайней мере, на момент моего отъезда жил… Вот.  
\- Спасибо, Киба-кун.  
На этом Енот повесил трубку.  
Инузука недоуменно посмотрел на дисплей.  
\- И что это было? – в пустоту спросил он.

~~~

Итачи не хотелось возвращаться к Саю, но обещание, данное Саске, и внутреннее чувство справедливости заставили его спустя несколько дней снова оказаться на ветхом пороге знакомой гостиницы. Учихе хотелось помочь парню. Он не знал как это сделать, не знал, хочет ли этого сам Сай, но ощущение ответственности и специфика профессии делали своё дело. Итачи шёл по длинному обшарпанному коридору, отыскивая нужную дверь.  
\- Итачи-сан, добрый вечер, - поприветствовал его Хаку, преграждая своим хрупким телом дальнейший путь.  
Учиха ответил кивком и намеревался продолжить поиски, но Хаку отрицательно покачал головой, уже открыто не пуская мужчину в нужную сторону.  
\- К Саю сейчас нельзя, он работает, - пояснил помощник хозяина гостиницы.  
Итачи помнил, что у Сая не такой график, как у большинства людей, но надеялся, что парень не будет возражать, если его ненадолго прервут.  
\- Я на пару минут. Хочу договориться о встрече, - пояснил Итачи.  
\- Нет, пока он не закончит, к нему нельзя, - настоял Хаку. – Не хотите чаю? Наверняка вы не успели поесть после работы. У меня есть пирожные. Вы же не против сладкого?  
Предложение звучало очень заманчиво. Итачи действительно проголодался. Пропуски обедов были его вредной привычкой, от которой он никак не мог избавиться в силу своего трудоголизма.  
Квартира Хаку была просторная и уютная. Мягкий диван, пара удобных кресел, столик и цветастый чайный сервиз предстали перед Итачи, вызывая в нём непонятные тёплые чувства. Усевшись в кресло, Учиха принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Ничего особенного, но приятно и ненавязчиво. В глаза сразу бросилась библиотека Хаку: хозяйские книжные полки оказались завалены совершенно несвязанными друг с другом книгами: романы, стихи и другая проза соседствовали с медицинскими справочниками, словарями, эзотерическими сборниками и мангой. Странная подборка немного скрасила хмурое настроение Итачи. Он чуть улыбнулся, принимая из рук юного экспериментатора чашку с чаем. В нос ударил ненавязчиво-сладкий аромат дыни. Итачи сделал глоток и блаженно вздохнул. Очень вкусно.  
\- Угощайтесь. - Хаку придвинул тарелку с треугольными пирожными, похожими на кусочки торта. Яркие, политые шоколадом и взбитыми сливками, они заранее понравились Итачи. После дегустации Учиха совершенно пропал, покорённый кулинарными изысками.  
\- Не хочу показаться невежливым, но почему вы так гостеприимны со мной? – решил задать вопрос Итачи, отставив в сторону пустую тарелку с оставшимися на ней сладкими разводами сливок и бисквитного сиропа.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Хаку. Он так и не притронулся к собственному пирожному, лишь изредка отпивал чай, украдкой поглядывая на гостя. – Вы совершенно не похожи на обычных посетителей гостиницы. Наверное, поэтому.  
\- И давно вы знаете Сая? – Итачи решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Если не получается поговорить с нужным человеком, почему бы не выяснить подробности у приближённых к нему людей?  
Хаку задумался. Некоторое время он молчал, чтобы выдать неопределённое:  
\- Пару лет. С тех пор, как Сай сюда переехал.  
\- Хм, ясно. - Итачи понял, что Хаку не очень-то хочется отвечать на вопросы, связанные с Саем. Интересно, в чём причина?  
\- А почему вы заинтересовались Саем? – Хаку задумчиво смотрел в свою чашку с чаем, но Итачи видел, как юноша бросает на него нетерпеливые взгляды.  
\- Хммм. - Учиха раздумывал, стоит ли быть с Хаку откровенным. Он не видел опасности в этом хрупком парнишке, но излишняя болтливость кого угодно может превратить во врага. С другой стороны, Хаку казался молчаливым и не таким уж глупым, чтобы разбалтывать важные вещи посторонним людям.  
\- Хочу помочь одному человеку, - признался Итачи, говоря искренне, но туманно, чтобы перестраховаться. – Если получится, хотелось бы помочь и Саю. Меня беспокоит его душевное состояние.  
Хаку нахмурился.  
\- Знаете, мне тоже не нравится, как он живёт, - признался юноша, опустив голову и старательно избегая взгляда Итачи. – Он как будто… не знаю… делает всё, чтобы сделать себе хуже. Забуза-сан, хозяин этого места, несколько раз предлагал ему работу, но Сай отказывался и продолжал заниматься… Я не знаю, почему он это делает. Мне это не нравится, но Сай никого не слушает. Надеюсь, вы сможете ему помочь.  
Итачи спокойно выслушал Хаку и, дождавшись пока он замолкнет, задал главный вопрос:  
\- Скажите, а как Сай зарабатывает на жизнь?  
Хаку смутился.  
\- Ну… понимаете… он спит с мужчинами. За деньги, – выпалил юноша.  
Итачи предполагал нечто подобное, но почему-то, услышав правду, сильно разозлился. Сай был похож на Саске, даже слишком. На секунду старший Учиха представил своего брата на месте Сая, и у него потемнело в глазах.  
Он встал с кресла и молча вышел в коридор. Хаку пытался дозваться до него, но Итачи не слушал. Молча шёл к нужной двери, пока не достиг цели.  
Ему открыл крупный мужчина, чуть старше самого Итачи.  
\- Тебе чего? – недовольно спросил он. – Моё время ещё не вышло. Сиди в коридоре, пока я не выйду. Или самый дерзкий?  
Итачи без объяснений ударил его в челюсть и попытался пройти в квартиру. Но клиент Сая быстро пришёл в себя и, схватив Учиху за волосы, сильно приложил его лбом к стене.  
Пока Итачи приходил в себя, мужчина замахнулся для следующего удара, но его прервал посторонний голос:  
\- Вали отсюда, ублюдок.  
Итачи поднял голову и посмотрел на своего спасителя. Рядом с «клиентом» стоял высокий мускулистый мужчина, а за его спиной маячил испуганный Хаку.  
\- Ты вообще кто? – дерзко отозвался «клиент». – Тоже получить захотел?  
\- Я хозяин этого места, - с кривой усмешкой представился «спаситель». - Момочи Забуза.  
Двое мужчин некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, пока «клиент» не стушевался. Что-то во взгляде Забузы его напугало, и он, быстро метнувшись в квартиру Сая, чтобы забрать вещи, поспешно скрылся за дверями ближайшего выхода.  
Забуза помог Итачи подняться.  
\- О, здравствуйте, Итачи-сан, - в дверях появился Сай, завёрнутый в простыню. На его коже виднелись следы засосов и укусов. Из-за сильного контраста белого и красного, эти следы едва не светились.  
– Добрый вечер, господин Момочи и Хаку-кун. Что я пропустил? - Голос Сая звучал донельзя буднично, а улыбка на его губах заставляла Итачи чувствовать неприятный холодок в районе спины, будто по позвоночнику проползала холодная змея.  
\- И ты ещё спрашиваешь? – раздражённо отозвался Забуза, без приглашения входя в квартиру Сая. Парень и не возражал, отойдя в сторону и пропуская всех желающих.  
Итачи сощурил глаза, заметив на разложенном диване смятое постельное бельё. Запах так же недвусмысленно намекал на «специфическую работу» Сая.  
\- Хаку так и не объяснил мне, кто ты такой. - Забуза уселся на расстеленный диван и уставился на Итачи.  
Сай пошёл к холодильнику, по пути захватив полотенце. Открыв морозильную камеру, он достал форму для льда и принялся выковыривать её содержимое. Хаку стоял рядом с Забузой, глядя то на Итачи, то на манипуляции Сая. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, но сбегать из комнаты не спешил.  
\- Я социальный работник, - скривившись, пояснил Учиха. Голова ужасно болела.  
\- Но здесь нет никаких бабушек, - с удивлением заметил Момочи.  
\- Социальные работники помогают не только бабушкам, - терпеливо пояснил Итачи, сталкивавшийся с этим заблуждением уже не первый раз. – Они занимаются всеми, кто попал в сложную ситуацию.  
\- Я ни на что не жалуюсь, - равнодушно заметил Сай, всучив в руки Учихи закутанный в полотенце лёд.  
Итачи ничего не ответил, а Забуза усмехнулся.  
\- Ясно. – Момочи встал с дивана. – Я пойду. Дел много. Надеюсь, больше драк в моей гостинице не предвидится.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, мужчина вышел. Вслед за ним выскользнул Хаку, напоследок обеспокоенно взглянув на Итачи. Учиха жестом показал, что всё нормально, и он может идти.  
\- Приму душ, - предупредил Сай, скидывая простыню и, без всякого стеснения, пройдясь до санузла голышом.  
Итачи устал удивляться. Он прикрыл глаза и постарался привыкнуть к холоду на своём лице.  
Последнее время он плохо спал, мысленно возвращаясь к ситуации, в которую попал его брат, Наруто и Сай. Сумасшедший дом. Итачи не представлял, что в реальности бывают такие истории: со злодеями, массовым изнасилованием и полным игнорированием законов. Лет триста назад, может быть, подобное было нормальной практикой, но не сейчас.  
Учиха впервые столкнулся с подобным и не знал что делать. Если бы это не касалось его, он мог бы мыслить трезво и с холодной расчётливостью найти выход, но он фактически вляпался в историю, полностью погрязнув в странном переплетении судеб.  
«Маленький брат, почему ты должен был влюбиться в, наверное, единственного парня в этой стране с такими масштабными проблемами?» - изможденно подумал Итачи.  
Усталость накатила на мужчину большой мягкой волной, заставляя задремать на некоторое время. Ему было удобно, спокойно и приятно. Даже слишком приятно.  
Итачи раскрыл глаза и увидел как, удобно расположившись у его ног, Сай с профессиональной точностью, соблюдая определённый темп и ритм, совершенно не стесняясь, делает ему минет. Почувствовав взгляд Учихи, Сай остановился.  
\- Расслабьтесь, вы очень напряжены.  
А то как же! Сложно быть спокойным, когда посторонний человек без твоего разрешения взялся тебе отсасывать.  
\- Прекрати. - Итачи вяло толкнул парня в плечо. Сай усмехнулся и продолжил своё дело, изредка прерываясь для каких-нибудь комментариев.  
\- Вы лишили меня клиента, - пожаловался он, после того как «случайно» провёл зубами по головке члена. - Но ничего. Он мне не нравился. Сам хотел от него избавиться. С такими сложно, они агрессивные и часто заканчивают разговоры драками, но вы избавили меня от неприятной процедуры. Спасибо.  
В подтверждение своих слов Сай особенно чувственно провёл языком по члену, вызвав у Итачи тяжёлый вздох.  
Последний секс у Учихи был на прошлом корпоративе по случаю Нового года. Он почти не пил, но Конан накачалась так, что принялась приставать к нему, задавая глупые вопросы, попутно снимая с мужчины одежду. Итачи долго отнекивался, но в итоге сдался, уединившись с коллегой в кабинете директора. Яхико потом долго ржал над ними и всё приговаривал, что Итачи не такой уж тихоня, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Учиха не реагировал на комментарии, а вот Конан было неприятно. Она быстро дала Итачи понять, что не намерена продолжать отношения. Учиха не настаивал. Ему было всё равно. Секс всегда оставался для него на последнем месте.  
Но сейчас сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость никак не получалось.  
Прервавшись, Сай оседлал бёдра Итачи и, прильнув к мужчине, едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Вы же за этим сюда пришли? Я согласен. Денег не возьму, не переживайте.  
Слова отрезвили Итачи. Вырвавшись из сладкой неги, Учиха спихнул с себя настойчивого юношу и встал с кресла. Влажное полотенце соскользнуло с его лица, с глухим шлепком бухнувшись на старый деревянный пол.  
Поправив одежду, Учиха развернулся к выходу и молча покинул помещение.  
Сай некоторое время с недоумением смотрел на запертую дверь.  
\- А жаль, - он мягко улыбнулся, поднимая с пола полотенце. - Это мог быть первый секс, которого мне действительно хотелось.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда снова зазвонил мобильный телефон, Гаара вздрогнул.  
Орочимару или Какаши?  
Кроме них, парню больше никто не звонил. Исключением стал лишь принесший добрые вести Инузука.  
Но на этот раз звонок был еще более удивительным: пункт охраны сообщал, что в особняк направляется гость. Дворецкий сегодня получил заслуженный выходной, поэтому всю информацию о визитах передавали прямиком «молодому хозяину».  
Гаара хмуро посмотрел за окно, гадая, кого же принесло в такой ливень. Вряд ли это был Орочимару. О нем предупреждать бы не стали. Он не гость, а «семья».  
Неужели Какаши узнал, где он живет? Если об этом станет известно Орочимару…  
Юношу прошиб холодный пот, пока он запоздало не вспомнил, что теперь такого варианта можно не опасаться. Ведь Наруто находится далеко от их общего опекуна. Гаара даже решил, что был бы рад сейчас встретиться с писателем, посидеть за чашечкой кофе в домашней библиотеке и обсудить парочку философских тем. Гаара невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Гость говорит, что его зовут Узумаки Наруто, - донесся из трубки голос охранника. – Знаете, Сабаку но-сама, по-моему парень сильно пьян…  
\- Впустите его, - непослушными губами выговорил Гаара.  
Наруто?!  
Здесь?  
Почему он пьян?  
Тысячи вопросов роились в голове Гаары. Он быстро спустился вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, и поспешно распахнул дверь.  
Наруто уже ждал на пороге. Промокшая одежда висела на нем грязным тряпьем. Светлые волосы потемнели от воды и липли к лицу.  
\- Н-наруто? – Гаара растерялся. Он не знал, как реагировать на появление Узумаки. Честно говоря, он думал, что после того дня рождения все шансы увидеть солнечного блондина свелись к минимуму, и бесчисленное число раз раскаивался в своем поступке. Теперь, когда он знал, что Наруто тоже страдал от домогательств Орочимару, Гаара понимал, насколько глупым было его решение отдалиться. Исходя из лучших намерений, не желая впутывать Наруто в эту грязную историю, он на самом деле по незнанию подвергал небезразличного ему человека опасности. Ведь поговорив откровенно, они с Узумаки могли бы вместе что-нибудь придумать. Сбежать, в конце концов, и остаться вдвоем. Возможно, еще не все потеряно?  
Внутри Гаары затеплился огонек надежды. Он был рад видеть Лиса до безумия. Но...  
Почему же он в таком виде?  
\- Гаара, - ухмыльнулся Лис, - тебя что, кинул дворецкий?  
Подозрения охраны тут же подтвердились: от Наруто несло спиртным.  
\- У него выходной, - ответил Гаара и шагнул в сторону. - Проходи.  
Наруто ухватился за дверной косяк, но все-таки споткнулся на пороге - Гааре пришлось подхватить Узумаки и помочь ему подняться по лестнице. Наруто жался к нему, как соскучившийся по теплу уличный кот, и бормотал что-то невнятное, из чего Гаара понимал лишь свое имя и еще одно.  
«Саске».  
В груди неприятно кольнуло, хотя с чего бы? «Саске» – это ведь Учиха Саске, новый классный руководитель, который помогал Наруто бросить таблетки, а сейчас наверняка укрывает его от Орочимару. По идее он, Гаара, должен испытывать к нему благодарность и уважение. Почему же тогда на сердце становится так тяжело? Или все дело в том, что Лис почему-то называет учителя просто по имени?  
Гаара помог Узумаки лечь на кровать в комнате для гостей, где тот сразу же погрузился в сон и мило засопел. Сколько же он выпил? Что ж, все разговоры после.  
Но Наруто насквозь промок и дрожал от холода. Разбудить его не получалось никакими обещаниями теплого душа и согревающего чая. Узумаки был слишком пьян.  
Гаара со вздохом пришел к выводу, что ему придется раздеть одноклассника самому.  
Стараясь не смотреть на обнаженного Наруто, Гаара принес из ванной полотенце и принялся растирать озябшее тело. Вытер мокрые волосы и отвел слипшиеся пряди от смуглого лица.  
В оконное стекло размеренно стучал дождь. Ресницы Наруто чуть подрагивали, а губы расслабленно открылись. Без мокрой, липнущей одежды Узумаки быстро согрелся и перестал дрожать.  
Гаара поймал себя на навязчивой мысли погладить пальцами тонкие полоски-шрамы на щеках. Он так и не спросил у Наруто, откуда они.  
Сердце гулко забилось, подобно тяжелым каплями, попадавшим на жестяной карниз. Гаара почувствовал, как контроль слабеет, словно не Наруто пил этим вечером, а он сам глотал саке прямо из горлышка бутылки.  
Взгляд Сабаку но скользнул дальше, по раскинувшемуся на его кровати красивому, чуть худощавому телу. Наруто что-то простонал и сладко потянулся. Отбросив полотенце в сторону, Гаара так и сидел на кровати, глядя на прекрасное тело перед ним. Грудь Наруто мерно вздымалась - юноша спал крепко. Насчет своего дыхания Гаара не мог сказать чего-либо конкретного. Оно неровно срывалось с губ, а частому биению сердца вторила мучительная пульсация в паху.  
К Наруто нестерпимо хотелось прикасаться. Гладить, ласкать, целовать, нежить... После поцелуев-укусов, что являлись своеобразными печатями господства Орочимару, его похотливых ощупываний Гаара долгое время не испытывал желания к кому-либо прикоснуться. Он так долго не получал от физических контактов хоть какого-то маломальского наслаждения, что возникшее желание подчиняло, обескураживало и повелевало.  
Гаара медленно, боясь разбудить, провел по груди Наруто ладонью. Вопреки ожиданиям, кожа была горячей - то ли от алкоголя, то ли Узумаки уже окончательно согрелся.  
Наруто что-то довольно промурлыкал, и поощренный Гаара склонился над ним ниже, обжигая дыханием чувствительный сосок, немного помедлил и вобрал его в рот.  
Продолжая исследовать губами тело Узумаки, Гаара опускался ниже, обвел языком пупок и в нерешительности остановился. Взгляд скользнул вниз до завитков светлых волос.  
Наруто во сне почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей коже, стал часто дышать и сдавленно простонал.  
Гаара отстранился. Жадно наблюдая за лицом Наруто, он взял член Узумаки в руку и принялся размеренно водить ею по нарастающей эрекции.  
Дыхание Наруто стало совсем рваным. Он продолжал спать, но теперь то и дело облизывал губы, а светловолосая голова поворачивалась из стороны в сторону.  
Гаара чувствовал, как домашние джинсы быстро становятся тесными. Свободная рука так и тянулась к собственному паху, но сначала Гаара хотел доставить удовольствие Наруто.  
\- Ммм... Саске... - тихо простонал Узумаки и потянулся всем телом.  
Гаара тотчас убрал свою руку и ошарашенно замер. Раздайся прямо за окном удар грома, он бы и то не подействовал на юношу так сильно.  
Возбуждение стремительно спадало. Гаара растерянно взял с кровати влажное полотенце, безучастно уставился на оттиск эмблемы фирмы-производителя и снова отложил полотенце в сторону.  
Уже в своей комнате Гаара прислонился спиной к двери и равнодушно посмотрел на оконное стекло, по которому на фоне темного вечернего неба стекали потоки было утихнувшего, но вновь начавшегося ливня.  
В комнате для гостей надежно укрытый теплым одеялом спал Наруто.  
\- Какой же я дурак, - прошептал Гаара. Было ли верным отдалить от себя Наруто или стоило бороться за любовь во что бы то ни стало? Теперь он никогда не узнает ответа.  
\- Проигравший дурак, - повторил Гаара.  
С полчаса юноша безучастно смотрел в окно на бьющие по лужам капли небесной воды и постепенно привыкал к новому ощущению мира вокруг. Как-то так случилось, что «плен» у Орочимару законсервировал его, заставив поверить, что все навсегда останется таким, какое оно есть. А между тем мир вокруг стремительно менялся, и Гаара чувствовал себя так, словно с каждым ходом он отстает от реальности, по крайней мере, на шаг.  
Бывшие друзья по его вине принимали наркотики? Но они уже излечились.  
Лис, оказывается, все это время был в лапах Орочимару? Но теперь он в безопасности.  
Он приготовился открыть Наруто свои чувства? Но Узумаки уже давно забыл про него и увлечен другим.  
Внутри Гаары поселилось очень странное ощущение: вроде бы и боль с грустью, но в то же время чувство, будто, наконец, открыли душную комнату, и теперь в нее волна за волной влетают порывы свежего ветра.  
Ведь Наруто в безопасности, за него не надо беспокоиться, не надо спасать от опекуна. Теперь можно заботиться только о себе. Можно сбежать, ведь в этом доме его, Гаару, абсолютно ничего не держит.  
Мобильный телефон словно сам прыгнул в руки. На дисплее замелькали имена из списка контактов, пока полоса прокрутки не остановилась на одном. Хатаке Какаши.  
Гаара вздохнул. Ему не на что жаловаться. В конце концов, он сам струсил, решив возвести между собой и Лисом стену. Не мог же он ожидать, что Наруто будет хранить ему верность до гробовой доски? Когда-то должен был появится тот, кто увлечет его. Кто сумеет о нем позаботиться. Хотя... этот Саске, видимо, не смог, раз Наруто теперь в таком состоянии.  
Телефон лег на холодный подоконник. Гаара решил сходить на кухню, чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела с едой. Когда Наруто проснется, он наверняка захочет есть. Но едва юноша сделал шаг в сторону двери, телефон зазвонил.  
«Только бы не Орочимару», - быстрой молнией мелькнула единственная мысль. Даже если опекун приедет поразвлечься, ничего страшного: Узумаки будет спать, а Орочимару никогда не заходит в другие комнаты. Но охрана может сообщить ему о наличие в доме гостя, и тогда опекун обязательно захочет узнать, кто это. Лучше бы Наруто быстрее отоспаться и уйти при первой же возможности.  
Дисплей показывал незнакомый номер телефона. Гаара затаил дыхание и ответил.  
\- Это Учиха Саске, - сообщил ровный мужской голос.  
Юноша сглотнул.  
\- Сабаку но Гаара.  
\- Наруто у тебя? – Никакого вступления, короткий вопрос сразу по делу.  
Ревность так и подталкивала ответить «нет», но вместо этого Гаара честно признался, что Узумаки у него.  
\- Он пришел очень пьяным и сейчас спит.  
Учиха некоторое время молчал.  
\- Я должен забрать его, - наконец, сказал он.  
Гаара прикрыл глаза. Да, это так. Все-таки сюда в любой момент может нагрянуть Орочимару. Неизвестно, чем это закончится. Наруто лучше снова оказаться в безопасном месте. И кто сказал, что это Учиха-сенсей виноват в том, что Узумаки напился? Возможно, дело совсем в другом. В любом случае между этими двумя уже что-то есть, раз Наруто шепчет во сне имя своего учителя. Лучше не мешать им разобраться во всем самим.  
\- Да, - согласился Гаара. – Приезжайте.  
\- Орочимару запретил охране пропускать меня, - предупредил Саске. – Ты должен уговорить Наруто выйти за ворота.  
Ага, то есть учитель в курсе насчет того, что Орочимару и его опекун тоже. Именно поэтому он и хочет поскорее забрать Лиса.  
\- Уговорить? - нахмурился Гаара.  
\- Мы немного повздорили, и Наруто на меня злится…  
Значит, пьянка все-таки из-за Учихи.  
Ну, что ж, будь что будет. В любом случае для Лиса будет лучше оказаться подальше отсюда.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - пообещал Гаара.  
\- Я могу забрать и тебя, - предложил Саске.  
\- Не надо, - мягко отказался Сабаку но. – Благодарю вас, Учиха-сенсей, но с двумя укрываемыми подопечными у вас уже могут возникнуть проблемы. Я справлюсь сам.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да, - уверенно произнес Гаара. – Возможно, я съеду отсюда уже сегодня.  
\- Есть к кому?  
\- Да. У меня есть один… друг.  
\- Отлично. Я выезжаю. – На этом Учиха повесил трубку.  
Гаара некоторое время сжимал в руке телефон, собираясь с мыслями, а после направился в комнату к Наруто.  
\- Лис, вставай. - Гаара теребил Узумаки за плечо.  
Наруто несколько раз слабо отмахнулся, но вскоре открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати. Одеяло соскользнуло, обнажая голый торс блондина.  
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя беспокоить, - смущённо улыбаясь, ответил протрезвевший Узумаки. Опустив взгляд, Наруто покраснел и поспешно и неуклюже накинул края одеяла на обнажённые плечи:  
– Очень стыдно…  
Гаара мягко улыбнулся и сел рядом с другом.  
\- Ничего страшного, мне приятно, что в трудный момент ты пришёл именно ко мне.  
Сильно зевая, Наруто с трудом успел выговорить:  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы пошёл к Кибе. Прости.  
Как всегда честный. За это Гаара уважал Узумаки больше всех.  
\- Тебе не удастся изменить моё мнение, - тепло отозвался Сабаку но. – Я тебя не просто так разбудил. Тебе нужно одеваться. За тобой приехал Учиха-сенсей.  
Наруто нахмурился и упрямо заявил:  
\- Я не хочу его видеть.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гаара встал с места. Он сходил за высохшими вещами и без лишних слов всучил растерянному Наруто аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды.  
\- Ты меня выгоняешь?  
Расстроенный Узумаки вызывал неконтролируемое желание задушить его в объятиях и утопить в ласке, потому что вся скорбь мира отражалась в облике несчастного подростка. Но Гаара позволил себе лишь тронуть горячую ладонь друга и отрицательно покачать головой.  
\- Наруто, тебе нужно уйти отсюда. Я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и сенсеем, но этот конфликт вы сможете решить, в отличие от проблем, которые возникнут, если ты останешься у меня.  
Что бы ни говорили и не думали, а Узумаки не такой глупый, каким кажется. Наруто сжал руку Гаары и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты про Орочимару?  
Гаара кивнул и отвернулся. До этого момента в нем еще теплилась надежда о том, что Лис все-таки не в курсе. Но с другой стороны, хватит уже лжи. Пусть Наруто знает, что он выгоняет его не из неприязни.  
\- Уходи, пожалуйста. Учиха-сенсей за тебя волнуется, Киба переживает… я боюсь, - Гаара с трудом сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. – Я не прощу себе, если этот ублюдок доберётся и до тебя.  
Наруто внимательно смотрел на него, потом встал и начал одеваться. Купленное по дороге пиво явно было лишним, но тем не менее, Узумаки мыслил достаточно ясно, чтобы понять и переосмыслить поведение Гаары. Сейчас Енот был так непохож на того холодного юношу, который раз за разом делал ему больно и говорил жестокие слова. Теперь его поведение становилось Наруто понятным. Наверное… на месте Гаары он вел бы себя точно так же.  
А все из-за Орочимару. Который может вернуться в особняк в любой момент.  
\- Тебе тоже нужно уходить отсюда, - сказал Наруто. - Может, поедешь со мной? Я попрошу Саске, он возьмёт тебя к себе…  
Горько усмехнувшись, Гаара перебил Узумаки:  
\- Сенсей уже предлагал. Я отказался, – чуть тише он добавил: - Тебе с ним повезло.  
Узумаки не расслышал и переспросил, но Гаара отмахнулся.  
\- Но что ты будешь делать? - уже в холле обеспокоенно спросил Наруто. - Ты же не останешься здесь, правда?  
\- Не волнуйся. Я тоже уеду. Сегодня же. Мне лишь нужно кое-кому позвонить.  
Проводив друга до дверей, Сабаку но напоследок обнял Наруто и со спокойной душой запер за ним дверь.

Саске стоял у ворот и нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по металлической решётке. Он нашёл Наруто – это хорошо. Но Узумаки на него обижен - и это плохо. Учиха чувствовал себя виноватым. Такое положение раздражало. Обычно это _он_ всегда и во всём прав, но с этим проблемным учеником Саске постоянно оказывался в проигрыше. Как так происходит? Оставалось только гадать.  
Саске много времени потратил на самоедство и решился действовать, когда Карин и Суйгецу окончательно достали его своим нытьём по поводу бедного-несчастного Наруто. Он и сам не хотел оставлять Узумаки без своей защиты, но стыд и гордость тормозили действия. Когда лимит терпения оказался исчерпан, Саске задумался, где мог оказаться его ученик. По его представлению Узумаки стоило искать в трёх местах: дома, у Инузуки Кибы и у Сабаку но Гаары. Взяв классный журнал, который он прихватил домой, чтобы ознакомиться с картиной успеваемости класса в свое отсутствие, Саске основательно взялся за поиски номеров телефонов и адресов своих учеников.  
Первым Учиха позвонил семье Инузука. Мать Кибы ответила, что сын ещё не вернулся из клиники. Значит, Наруто вряд ли у них. После этого Саске уже хотел звонить в дом Узумаки, но взглядом наткнулся на номер мобильного телефона Сабаку но и решил сначала обратиться к Гааре.  
Он угадал - Наруто был там - и теперь Учиха ждал у ворот особняка своего не особо довольного, но целого и невредимого ученика.  
Узумаки вышел к нему и молча прошёл к машине. Саске и не пытался его разговорить. Соблюдая тишину, он уселся на водительское место и завёл двигатель.  
Дорога также прошла в молчании.  
В квартире было тихо. Суйгецу и Карин куда-то ушли. Наверняка чтобы оставить их с Наруто выяснять отношения. Саске громко фыркнул. Он не любил эти разговоры. Может быть, поэтому его не привлекали девушки. Подобные сцены он наблюдал сначала в школе, а потом в университете, где одноклассники и одногруппники смиренно выслушивали слова недовольства от своих «половинок». Даже его, стороннего наблюдателя, это ужасно доставало, и он решил не связываться с так называемым слабым полом.  
\- Я опять сделал что-то не так? – хмуро поинтересовался Наруто, откровенно нарываясь на скандал.  
\- Нет, это другое, - спокойно возразил Саске, признавая, что откровенный разговор им с Наруто не помешает. – Знаешь, наверное, нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Не интересует.  
Узумаки пожал плечами и отправился в спальню. Безразличие со стороны Наруто что-то перемкнуло внутри Учихи. Саске последовал за учеником с твёрдым намерением узнать ответы на свои вопросы.  
Перехватив парня у дверей, Учиха припечатал блондина к стене и зло выдохнул:  
\- О чём ты думал, когда ехал к Гааре?  
\- О том, что вы – кретин! – ответил Наруто, пытаясь оттолкнуть Учиху от себя. Но Узумаки и не представлял, насколько заблуждался в физической силе своего учителя. Саске без проблем удерживал его на месте, почти не замечая жалкие попытки блондина выбраться на свободу.  
\- А если бы Орочимару оказался там? Что бы ты сделал? Лёг в кровать и принял его любимую позу?! Поцелуя с Суйгецу было мало? Решил познать все прелести секса?! – Саске сорвался. Его руки сильнее сжали плечи Наруто. Узумаки ойкнул и снова попытался вырваться из захвата. Но Учиха не унимался. Его прорвало.  
\- И как такой глупый ребёнок до сих пор жив?! Тебя ещё в детстве должны были заманить конфеткой в ближайший тёмный подвал да там и оставить!  
\- О, теперь я глупый! – теперь злился уже Наруто, до неприличия повышая голос на своего учителя. – А что на счёт вас, Учиха-сан? Оставляете меня жить в своём доме, кормите, заботитесь, укладываете в свою кровать и даже отсасываете. А потом? Целуетесь с братом, потом с Суйгецу… Что это такое? Я не понимаю вас! Зачем вести себя так нелогично? Чтобы окончательно свести меня с ума?!  
\- Так ты видел… - растерянно пробормотал Саске, отпуская Наруто.  
Возразить было нечего. Наруто прав во всём. А что мог сказать Учиха в ответ? Что в его жизни такое поведение нормально? Что те остатки рассудка, что ещё поддерживали Саске, покидали его, стоит Наруто хоть немного потерять к нему интерес и переключиться на кого-то другого?  
Узумаки хмыкнул и ушёл в спальню. Спустя минуту Саске взял себя в руки и пошёл за ним.  
\- Можно я переоденусь без вашего присутствия, сенсей? – Наруто произнёс слово «учитель» так, словно пытался послать Саске куда подальше.  
\- Стесняешься? – буднично поинтересовался Учиха, усаживаясь на край кровати. – Было бы чего.  
\- Нет, - Наруто помотал головой. – Просто меня раздражает ваш взгляд.  
\- Хватит уже, ладно? – Саске тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. – Извини, что я тебя оскорбил, расстроил и унизил. Мне не хотелось этого, но ты вынудил. Зачем было целоваться с Суйгецу?  
Блондин вопросительно приподнял брови. Неужели Учиху это _так_ задело? Даже забыл о побеге к Гааре.  
\- А что в этом такого? Мне захотелось попробовать, и я попробовал. Не вижу ничего криминального.  
Дойдя до шкафа, Узумаки вытащил штаны и бросил их рядом с Саске, почти задев помрачневшего учителя.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - процедил сквозь зубы Учиха.  
Наруто с размаху уселся рядом со штанами, так что Саске почувствовал, как отпружинил матрац.  
\- Это ваши проблемы, - снова пожал плечами Узумаки, стаскивая с себя джинсы и кидая на пол.  
Саске поморщился. Наруто был в курсе, что он терпеть не может беспорядок, и теперь нарочно разбрасывал вещи.  
\- Нет, это не только мои проблемы. - Саске сверлил Наруто раздражённым взглядом, пока Узумаки делал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Но закончив с переодеванием, Наруто развернулся к мужчине.  
\- С чего бы? – уперев руки в бока и чуть склонив голову, спросил Наруто. – Я ничего вам не должен. Я могу уйти прямо сейчас, если вся ваша благотворительность на самом деле способ получить выгоду.  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь! – воскликнул Саске, окончательно теряя над собой контроль. – Хватит прикидываться дурачком! Ты отлично знаешь, что мне от тебя ничего не нужно!  
\- Так уж ничего? – зло прошипел Наруто. – Я так и знал, что вы сволочь, каких поискать!  
Насупившись, он встал с места, обошёл кровать и забрался под одеяло. Саске растеряно моргал, наблюдая за этим чисто детским поведением.  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла. - Снова тяжёлый вздох. Саске не любил признавать свои слабости, но делать нечего:  
– Я хочу тебя. Хочу давно и очень сильно. Каждый раз при взгляде на тебя мне хочется схватить тебя, утащить в постель и не выпускать, пока мы оба не потеряем сознание от усталости. Теперь доволен?  
Наруто резко поднялся и с подозрительным прищуром взглянул на Саске.  
\- Я же сам предлагал _этим_ заняться. Почему ты отказался, если так хотелось?  
\- Но мы учитель и ученик. Это неправильно, - заметил Учиха. Слова давались уже не так трудно. Как всегда, стоило только начать, а дальше дело идёт намного проще:  
– И я боялся, что ты воспримешь это неправильно. Вся эта история с опекуном… Я не хотел стать извращенцем в твоих глазах. Не хотел напугать, поэтому ничего не делал. Но, поверь, мне этого очень хотелось.  
Узумаки придвинулся к Учихе и с непонятным выражением на лице слушал, как Саске изливает ему свою душу.  
\- Когда я увидел тебя и Суйгецу, мне хотелось убить Хозуки, а тебя… Мне было очень неприятно и плохо. Я захотел тебя унизить, чтобы почувствовать себя немного лучше. Но сделал только хуже. Прости, я слишком эгоистичный. – Саске поднял глаза на Наруто. - Теперь ты наверняка захочешь снова сбежать, так?  
\- Нет, не захочу. - Довольная улыбка на лице Узумаки обескуражила Саске. – Я думал, ты меня не любишь, поэтому сторонишься.  
\- Я не говорил, что люблю! - запротестовал Учиха. Наруто не поверил, но на всякий случай утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Да, конечно, - ещё шире улыбнулся Узумаки и улёгся обратно на своё место.  
Саске ничего не понял, но почувствовал, что напряжение в их отношениях спало. Успокоив себя мыслями «это же Узумаки», мужчина пошёл в ванную, чтобы после водных процедур отойти ко сну. Да, работу Саске любил, но ранние пробуждения на первый урок портили всю идиллию. Приходилось засыпать как можно раньше, чтобы не засидеться ночью из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. Например, из-за отношений с Наруто.  
Подозрительно покосившись на замершего Узумаки, Саске хмыкнул и лёг на свою половину кровати. Не прошло и минуты, как Учиха спиной почувствовал тепло чужого тела. Но окончательно Саске опешил, когда чужая нога легла на его бедро, а горячее дыхание защекотало затылок.  
Сглотнув, Учиха попытался высвободиться, но Наруто сильнее сжал его в своих «объятиях».  
Пробежавшие по спине мурашки обогнули бока и сконцентрировались внизу живота. Напряжение от воздержания и нервов на протяжении стольких дней дали о себе знать.  
\- Наруто, - обречённо простонал Саске, – отодвинься, ты мне мешаешь.  
Но Узумаки не послушался.  
Попытка избавиться от нерадивого ученика силой также не принесла результатов.  
\- Хочешь меня, значит? – в голосе Узумаки чувствовалась улыбка. Саске и не представлял, что Наруто бывает таким… демоном.  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я пожаловался в полицию на приставания собственного классного руководителя? Нет? Тогда не мешай мне как в прошлый раз.  
Откинув одеяло, Наруто перевернул Саске на спину и стянул с него пижамные штаны. Устроившись у него между ног, Наруто положил руки на чужие бёдра и опустил голову к паху.  
Сначала Учиха разозлился из-за этого нелепого шантажа, но быстро поменял своё решение. Ему стало любопытно, как поведёт себя его неопытный ученик. Да и с возбуждением нужно было как-то бороться. Не всегда же запираться в душе. Помимо этих аргументов, остался ещё один. Саске наконец-то узнает, возможен ли у них с Наруто секс или нет. Если всё пройдёт гладко, к чёрту все законы! Он просто сделает ученика своим любовником, и гори всё синим пламенем! Это лучше, чем мучить и себя, и Наруто.  
Тем временем Узумаки ухватился за основание возбуждённой плоти и осторожно лизнул чувствительную головку. Наруто ещё ни разу не дотрагивался до чужого члена. Это было дико, странно и возбуждающе одновременно. Сумасшедший коктейль из чувств ударял в голову подобно сильнодействующему наркотику. Почувствовав напряжение учителя, Наруто замер, но судорожный вздох Саске ободрил его, и он продолжил начатое. Узумаки начал кружить языком по верхушке члена, вызывая в учителе бурю эмоций.  
Наруто остановился и приподнял голову. Он увидел, что вся строгость и напускное безразличие исчезли из облика Саске: губы напряжённо сжались, чуть приоткрытые глаза лихорадочно блестели, а непослушные волосы разметались по смятой подушке.  
Уязвимый и соблазнительный.  
\- Почему ты остановился? - послышался нетерпеливый голос.  
Наруто загадочно улыбнулся и заглотнул член Саске.  
Рвотный рефлекс заставил блондина резко отпрянуть от учителя. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Наруто повторил попытку. На этот раз он был готов и смог подавить естественную реакцию организма. Сосредоточившись на ласках, Наруто устроился удобнее и продолжил начатое.  
Учиха, не желая оставаться в стороне, запустил руки в волосы Узумаки. Слегка надавливая на макушку, он задал темп, который ему больше нравился. От неудобного положения шея Наруто быстро затекла, но Учиха не давал ему поднять голову. Тогда Наруто решил увеличить скорость и напор. Стоило воплотить задумку в жизнь, и Саске откровенно застонал, вызывая внутри Наруто абсурдное чувство самодовольства. Он всё-таки сумел пронять учителя!  
Позорно сдавшись неопытному мальчишке, Саске кончил и позволил ему отстраниться. Усевшись, Наруто слизал остатки спермы со своих губ и уставился на Саске. Учиха приподнялся, стёр с подбородка Наруто пропущенные капли и тихо спросил:  
\- Ну, и как ощущения?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Узумаки. Очень трудно думать о таких вещах, когда собственное возбуждение настойчиво уводило мысли в другое русло. Доставлять удовольствие другому это, безусловно, хорошо, но и самому хотелось получить немного ласки.  
Саске заметил «проблему» Наруто и притянул его к себе. Повернув ученика спиной к своей груди, Учиха положил голову на загорелое плечо и запустил руку в штаны Наруто.  
\- Как только наши соседи съедут, мы займёмся нечто бОльшим, чем взаимная мастурбация, - жарко прошептал Саске и поцеловал Наруто в шею.  
Узумаки беспомощно задёргался в руках Саске, снедаемый одновременно смущением, возбуждением и собственной неуёмностью.  
\- А почему не сегодня? – недовольно протянул Наруто, нетерпеливо кусая губы.  
Дверь в спальню с грохотом открылась, и на пороге объявились неестественно серьёзный Суйгецу и сгорающая от стыда и любопытства Карин.  
\- Вот поэтому, - зло процедил Саске, поспешно скрывая Узумаки и себя под покровом одеяла.  
\- Я хочу предупредить Наруто, - как ни в чём не бывало, заявил Хозуки. – Это очень важно!  
Наруто от смущения забыл, как разговаривать, а Саске ужасно хотелось вскочить с места и как следует отпинать бывшего любовника, но он был голый, и его рука всё ещё сжимала возбуждённый член Узумаки – ничто не могло остановить Суйгецу.  
\- Короче, - Хозуки уселся напротив смущённой парочки. – Саске нравится, когда на него садятся сверху. Но этот ленивый засранец не собирается быть пассивом, поэтому даже не пытайся его уломать! Однако если он берёт инициативу в свои руки, будь осторожен. – Суйгецу назидательно поднял палец вверх. – Он может перестать себя контролировать. Пару раз после секса с ним, я долго не мог нормально ходить и сидеть. Поэтому вовремя останавливай этого чёрного жеребца. - Парень через одеяло похлопал Учиху по бедру. - А ещё…  
\- Хозуки, будь любезен, оставь нас в покое, ладно? – подозрительно вежливо попросил Саске, теряя терпение. – Ещё слово - и я тебя убью. Серьёзно.  
\- Ладно, ладно, развлекайтесь, - разочарованно протянул Суйгецу, вставая с кровати. – Но я рад, что вы помирились! – Парень заговорщицки подмигнул. Запущенная Учихой подушка нашла свою цель за секунду до того, как закрылась дверь.  
\- Грёбаный ниндзя! – послышался возмущённый вопль со стороны коридора.

~~~

Гаара долго не решался сделать звонок. Терпел до последнего. Но чувствовал, что ещё один визит Орочимару, и он сорвётся и совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Такое случается, когда слишком долго терпишь ненавистные тебе вещи. Когда-нибудь нервы сдают, и происходит в лучшем случае неприятность, а в худшем – смерть. И не всегда своя или того, кто стал причиной подобного состояния. Больше всего на свете Гаара не хотел навредить Наруто или…  
\- Это я, Какаши-сан. Простите, что снова поздно.  
Гаара говорил неуверенно. Он сомневался, что поступает правильно.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, - казалось, Хатаке и не думал спать.  
И действительно: на часах уже почти обозначилась полночь, а Какаши продолжал работать, подгоняемый сроками сдачи рукописи.  
\- Вы говорили, что я могу приехать к вам…  
\- Мне заехать за тобой? – перебил Какаши, правильно истолковав звонок подростка.  
\- Нет, я вызову такси. - Гаара выдохнул. Мужчина сам предлагал ему помощь, но пользоваться таким щедрым предложением было неудобно. Реакция Хатаке его успокоила. Значит, он не передумал.  
\- Жду. Адрес есть на визитке, - напомнил Какаши и отключился.  
Откопав среди вещей торбу, Гаара побросал в неё самые необходимые вещи. Много он не брал, потому что охране это могло показаться подозрительным.  
Когда приехало такси, юноша спустился вниз и пошёл к воротам. Без лишних вопросов его выпустили за пределы территории дома. Оказывается, выбраться на свободу было так просто.  
В машине Гаара думал о том, что поступил правильно. Лучше самому изменить свою жизнь, чем ждать, пока Орочимару наиграется с ним и выкинет на улицу. Когда долго ничего не делаешь, ты перестаёшь думать и становишься совершенно беспомощным. Значит, в будущем Гаара либо умирал, либо находил себе нового «Орочимару». Но смерть всегда была для Сабаку но табу, а продолжать быть чьей-то вещью не хотелось. Слишком долго Гаара отказывался нормально жить. Нужно наверстать упущенное. Наруто он уже потерял. Больше Гаара ничем не собирался жертвовать. С него хватит.  
Гаара специально вышел из такси за несколько кварталов до нужной улицы. Расплатившись с водителем, юноша закинул на плечо торбу и отправился к Какаши с твёрдым намерением завязать с прошлой жизнью.

Положив трубку, Какаши взволнованно походил по комнате, пока его не остановил собственный сарказм. Как школьник, честное слово! Так беспокоится, словно перед свиданием. Стыдись, Хатаке! Подросток рассчитывает найти здесь всего лишь убежище от педофила, а ты о чем думаешь?  
Тем не менее, кое о чем побеспокоиться стоило. Как-никак, в доме будет гость.  
Какаши извлек из-под кровати «склад» грязных носков и перестелил постель. Еще один комплект постельного белья отнес в гостиную, положил на кресло рядом с диваном. Все грязные кружки из-под кофе унес на кухню. Протер прикроватную тумбочку, спрятал раскиданные по спальне вещи в шкаф. Прибрался в гостиной. Потом на кухне.  
Кстати, о кухне, задумался Какаши. Вряд ли будет гостеприимно кормить парня бутербродами и бэпэшками, которыми питается он сам.  
Пошарив в ящике возле плиты, Хатаке раздобыл номер ближайшей пиццерии. Пицца, конечно, тоже не шик, но хотя бы не так позорно, как повесившаяся в холодильнике мышь. А завтра надо будет закупить продуктов в супермаркете и что-нибудь приготовить. Готовить Какаши умел, только вот делать что-то для одного себя всегда было лень, поэтому и продуктов он много не покупал: чтобы не портились. И вот теперь появился повод блеснуть своими кулинарными способностями. Но это завтра.  
Подготовив квартиру к приезду Гаары, Какаши сел за компьютер, надеясь немного поработать. Что ж, что-то, конечно, написать удалось, но уже через некоторое время писатель обнаружил себя смотрящим в окно.  
В душу закралась тревога. Ведь если Гаара решился ему позвонить, значит, дело совсем плохо. Не грозит ли парню опасность? Смог ли он выбраться из дома? Возможно, ему нужна помощь?  
Раздавшийся звонок заставил писателя вздрогнуть и вздохнуть с облегчением: доехал. Однако обрадовался Хатаке рано. Это был всего лишь курьер из пиццерии.  
Выкупив свой заказ, Какаши снова вернулся к окну вглядываться в освещенный фонарем участок улицы. Никаких такси не наблюдалось. Почему так долго? Даже пиццу доставили раньше. Все ли с Гаарой в порядке?  
И вот, спустя некоторое время, Хатаке узнал его в торопливо идущем вдоль дома парне: тот же бордовый плащ, черная торба за спиной.  
Писатель уже ждал у открытой двери. Увидев его, Гаара смутился и быстро опустил взгляд.  
\- Здравствуйте, Хатаке-сан, - тихо поздоровался он и вежливо поклонился, - простите, что побеспокоил вас.  
\- Я же сказал, что ничего страшного, - пожал плечами Какаши. – Проходи. Все равно я не спал, так что не беспокойся.  
Не поднимая глаз, Гаара скинул с плеча торбу, повесил плащ и стал снимать обувь. Чисто по-писательски Какаши отметил, что одет Гаара так, как и предполагалось: черные джинсы, черная водолазка. Как всегда мрачно и лаконично. Однако весьма своеобразно в сочетании с красными волосами и татуировкой на лбу, в данный момент снова спрятанной под челкой. Вот и пойми, о чем говорит внешний вид: то ли о желании привлечь внимание, то ли, наоборот, спрятаться.  
Какаши повел плечами, осознавая, что слегка увлекся писательским анализом и прочими додумками.  
\- Для начала давай поедим, - предложил он, указывая рукой в сторону кухни. Вопреки ожиданиям, Гаара не стал упираться и встретил предложение улыбкой. Очевидно, не ел он давно. Еще больше Гаара расслабился, когда, вымыв руки, увидел на столе выложенные на тарелки аппетитные пиццы и обвел взглядом кухню.  
\- У вас очень уютно, - заметил он, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Это потому, что перед твоим приходом я убрался, - усмехнулся Какаши. – Видел бы ты, что здесь творилось до этого…  
Гаара улыбнулся. Хатаке почувствовал, как в груди порхают пресловутые бабочки.  
\- Чая у меня все равно нет, - сказал он, ставя на стол две кружки, - так что, извини, что сразу налил тебе кофе.  
Гаара удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Вы ходите в чайный дом, а сами не держите в доме чая?  
\- Ну, видишь ли, - почесал затылок Какаши, - как ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, для чая нужно время и необремененность делами, а у меня нет ни того, ни другого. Так что поход в чайную для меня – это настоящий праздник.  
\- Понимаю, - грустно уронил Гаара. Какаши не сразу сообразил отчего такая перемена в настроении. Похоже, что не он один находил в чайном доме убежище.  
Какаши очень хотелось разузнать у Гаары, как обстоят дела дома, надолго ли он перебрался к нему, что он планирует делать дальше, но понимал, что парню вряд ли хочется сейчас говорить об этом. И Хатаке молча попивал кофе и жевал пиццу, стараясь не мучить Гаару своим пытливым взглядом. Казалось, парень все хочет что-то сказать, но никак не соберется с мыслями.  
\- Какое у тебя полное имя? – спросил Какаши. Ему правда было интересно. А заодно он надеялся отвлечь Гаару от размышлений.  
\- Сабаку но Гаара, - ответил парень.  
Какаши ошарашено поморгал.  
\- «Сабаку но»… это в смысле… владельцы «Суны»?  
\- Мой отец действительно начинал эту компанию, - кивнул Гаара. – Сейчас ею владеет совет учредителей. У отца был контрольный пакет акций…  
Приехали. Кто бы мог подумать, что худенький паренек из чайного дома – наследник богатой семьи. И он при всех своих деньгах страдает от какого-то там опекуна-извращенца?  
Какаши решил подумать над этим позже.  
\- А почему ты шел пешком? – вспомнил он вдруг. – Обещал же взять такси.  
\- Я вышел раньше, чтобы водитель не знал ваш адрес.  
Хатаке мысленно присвистнул. Вот это конспирация. Либо опекун так сильно запугал парня, либо… - Какаши бросил на Гаару быстрый взгляд – либо этот «папочка» и правда способен его разыскать. Кто же этот страшный и загадочный человек? Хатаке о многом хотел спросить, но уже дал себе слово на сегодняшний вечер оставить Гаару в покое.  
Парень, тем временем, явно продолжал о чем-то усиленно думать. Он с нажимом провел большим пальцем по ручке кружки и поднял на Какаши решительный взгляд:  
\- Хатаке-сан…  
\- С чего вдруг такая официальность? – улыбнулся Какаши. – Зови меня как раньше или просто по имени.  
\- Какаши-сан, - послушно начал Гаара. – Я просто хотел сказать… я не знаю, какое время буду жить у вас, и понимаю… понимаю, что ваша помощь не бесплатна, - Сабаку но выпрямил спину и взглянул на писателя. – Я просто хотел сказать, что я это понимаю и сделаю все, что от меня зависит.  
Не понимая, что парень имеет в виду, Хатаке отпил кофе. Потом дошло. Какаши бросил на Гаару хмурый взгляд и вздохнул, отставляя кружку.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Гаара. Ты можешь жить здесь сколько угодно, и я ничего с тебя за это не потребую.  
\- Я знаю, что _нравлюсь_ вам. Поэтому не нужно врать, что вы _этого_ не хотите.  
Удар под самый дых.  
\- Да, хочу, - признался Какаши. – Но это ничего не значит.  
Гаара смотрел молча и недоверчиво.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – наконец, спросил он.  
Какаши отправил в рот последний кусочек пиццы и, только прожевав, ответил:  
\- Я не знаю, что за ублюдок этот твой опекун, но то, в чем он успел убедить тебя, неверно. Потому что только ублюдки сначала «чистосердечно» предлагают помощь, а потом требуют за это плату.  
Гаара затаил дыхание. Какаши заметил, как глаза подростка пораженно расширились.  
\- Ты не обязан чем-либо платить тому, кто _добровольно_ помогает тебе, ведь решение помочь - это его личный выбор. Что же это за _добро_ , когда обязательно ждут чего-то взамен? И если тебе помогает тот, кто хочет тебя, тебе не обязательно спать с ним. Если хочешь быть благодарным, ты имеешь право выбрать любой способ благодарности, какой сам сочтешь нужным.  
Гаара сидел как громом пораженный. Это было так странно. Ведь он сам верил в эту истину, сам пытался сказать о том же Орочимару, когда просил его отпустить. И вот сейчас он повел себя с Какаши так, как хотел бы того опекун. Когда идеи Орочимару успели прокрасться в его голову? Непослушными руками Гаара поднес кружку к губам и отпил слегка остывший кофе. Было стыдно.  
\- Простите, - наконец, произнес он. – Я не должен был о вас так думать… Вы злитесь?  
Почему-то взгляд Какаши стал очень печальным.  
\- Нет, Гаара. Я совершенно на тебя не злюсь.  
Писатель вдруг поднялся из-за стола, прихватив с собой кофе.  
\- Извини, мне нужно работать. К утру надеюсь все же закончить главу. Когда поужинаешь, ложись спать, я все приготовил.  
Прихлебывая из кружки Какаши покинул кухню.


	18. Chapter 18

За холодно-морозными днями внезапно последовал совершенно осенний утренний ливень. Но еще более удивительным было вышедшее к полудню солнце.  
Погодные аномалии не проходили даром. Наруто слышал, как люди в автобусе то и дело жаловались то на головную боль, то на ломоту в суставах. К счастью, ни его, ни Саске, ни Суйгецу с Карин никакие побочные эффекты внезапных изменений в погоде не коснулись. И только Карин то и дело стонала по поводу раннего подъема в университет и того, что «тупой Хозуки» заставил ее тащиться за документами вместе с ним. «Тупой» не упускал шанса напоминать девушке о том, что раньше она без всякого труда переносила бессонные ночи в клубах и последующие занятия в вузе, и намекал на «рано наступившую старость», за что под усмешки Наруто и Саске то и дело получал чувствительные тычки под дых.  
Учиха молча наблюдал за Наруто и мысленно отмечал отраженное нетерпение в его глазах. Веселило его то, что причиной было отнюдь не обещание жаркого секса, запланированного на сегодняшний вечер. Нет.  
Просто Суйгецу… позвал всех в парк аттракционов!  
Саске не знал, досадовать ему или смеяться. С одной стороны то, что секс с ним не выдержал конкуренции со стороны парка развлечений немного оскорбляло. Но с другой… конечно, он понимал, что Наруто просто устал и наверняка уже давным-давно позабыл, что такое простые человеческие удовольствия и радости. К которым, естественно, пьянки, походы по клубам и наркота не относились.  
Поэтому Учиха позволил себе забыть свои обиды и самому насладиться беззаботным времяпрепровождением. Спросить с Узумаки за все прошлые обиды он еще успеет. Сегодня.  
К тому же наблюдать за радостью блондина тоже было приятно.  
Шум аттракционов и человеческие визги раздавались далеко за пределами парка. Нетерпение Наруто усилилось еще больше. Карин перестала ворчать и тоже оживилась.  
\- Мороженое! – воскликнула девушка, как только они вошли в парк. У входа располагался красочный павильон с выставленными на витрине лотками с разномастным мороженым.  
\- Я так люблю мороженое! Суйгецу, купи мне?  
\- Ну не знаю… - с фальшивым сомнением протянул Хозуки.  
\- Купи, я сказала. – Взгляд Карин опасно потемнел.  
\- Ну, ладно, - «смилостивился» Суйгецу. – Куплю я тебе твое вишневое.  
Наруто заметил, как Карин смущенно улыбнулась, а на ее щеках проступил румянец.  
\- Тебе купить? – внезапно спросил Саске.  
Узумаки, засмущавшись не меньше Карин, буркнул: «Я сам себе куплю» - и направился к павильону вслед за Суйгецу. Саске усмехнулся.  
Вскоре вся четверка, собравшись в кружок, поедала холодное лакомство. Многие прохожие смотрели на них с недоумением. Что ни говори, а погодка, несмотря на всю свою солнечность, к холодным десертам располагала мало, и четверо людей в пальто, шарфах и шапках с мороженым в руках смотрелись немного странно.  
Глядя на выбранный Хозуки шоколадный пломбир с шоколадным же топпингом, Саске отстраненно подумал, что сладкоежка-Итачи выбрал бы такое же извращение. Даже удивительно, как у ненавидящих друг друга людей могут так сильно сходится вкусы. Кстати, об извращениях… Учиха скосил взгляд на Узумаки, который облизывал малиновую палочку фруктового льда.  
Ну зачем? Почему он выбрал именно это?  
Не знай Учиха о наивности Наруто, подумал бы, что его соблазняют прямо здесь, в парке.  
Смотреть на то и дело скрывающийся в глубине рта лед цилиндрической формы было немного мучительно, но завораживающе. Лишь спустя некоторое время Саске понял, что в открытую пялится и слишком сильно сжимает вафельный стаканчик со своим пломбиром. Хорошо, что Наруто увлечен десертом и ничего не замечает.  
А вот Суйгецу замечал все прекрасно и наградил Учиху широкой издевательской улыбкой. Саске угрожающе прищурился.  
\- Что-то не так, пироженка? – невинно осведомился Суйгецу.  
Саске на это лишь протянул руку и прижал к виднеющемуся над шарфом участку обнаженной шеи Хозуки свой пломбир.  
\- Ай-ай! Холодно же! – Суйгецу отшатнулся.  
Как ни в чем ни бывало Саске лизнул мороженое.  
\- Можешь считать, что это за вчерашнее.  
\- Да ты маньяк! Не зря я предупредил Наруто…  
Карин утешительно прижалась губами к «пострадавшему» участку шеи.  
\- Ммм… А это приятно, - промурлыкал Суйгецу. – Советую вам двоим попробовать.  
\- Вообще-то это должно было быть наказание. – Саске наигранно обвиняющее смотрел на Карин.  
\- Мой парень – когда хочу, тогда и целую, - усмехнулась она.  
А Наруто с толикой грусти подумал, что они с Саске не смогут вот так игриво целовать друг друга на людях. Он-то сам, быть может, и решился – какая ему разница? – но вот Саске такое вряд ли одобрит. Он уже взрослый. К тому же учитель. Если их увидят, у него возникнут проблемы.  
Всех отвлек внезапно раздавшийся неподалеку визг и механический шум: почти над головой четверки висела «мертвая петля» то ли «американских», то ли «русских» горок.  
\- Круто, - восхищенно протянул Наруто, и Саске понял, что день им предстоит длинный.  
Солнце за окошком очередной кафешки уже клонилось к закату. Они прерывались в катании на аттракционах ради еды в третий раз. Саске был более чем рад перерыву в этом безумном калейдоскопе «цепочек», «сюрпризов», гоночных машинок, кораблей-маятников, «повиси-ка вверх тормашками» и прочей развлекухи. Карин с Узумаки были ненасытны.  
\- Еще немного, и я рехнусь, - шепнул Суйгецу, стоя у кассы, так, чтобы Карин и Наруто его не услышали. В одном они с Учихой сейчас были солидарны: не показывать этим двоим своей слабости, иначе не избежать издевательств «над старперами».  
\- Это была твоя идея придти сюда, между прочим, - фыркнул Саске.  
\- Я не знал, что Карин любит кататься больше, чем я! – в свое оправдание воскликнул Суйгецу.  
\- Поздно жаловаться. – Саске был беспощаден. – Меня успокаивает лишь то, что тебе этот парк осточертел так же, как и мне.  
\- Фу, как грубо, Учиха! Не ожидал от тебя! Эх… И где тот милый мальчик, что когда-то покорил мое сердце?..  
Саске не выдержал и прыснул со смеху.  
\- Из какого фильма эта фраза, Хозуки?  
Суйгецу улыбнулся и хотел было продолжить игру, но помешали подошедшие Наруто с Карин.  
\- Эй, вы опять тут о своем любезничаете? – шутливо напустилась на них девушка.  
Наруто насупился и сложил руки на груди. Саске улыбнулся ему и потрепал светлую макушку. Узумаки покраснел, но на душе стало тепло и приятно.  
\- Ну что, домой? – «закинул удочку» Суйгецу, когда с едой было покончено. На лицах Карин и Наруто тут же возникло возмущенное выражение.  
\- Уже?  
\- А как же любование закатом с «Чертова колеса»? – заныла Карин. – Это же так романтично!  
\- Чертово «Чертово колесо»! – Суйгецу уже всерьез надеялся немного отдохнуть перед поездкой на поезде и не мог смириться с обрушением своих надежд.  
А вот планы и надежды Саске стремительно менялись. Как там сказала Карин? Романтично?  
\- Замечательная идея, - поддержал он. – Идемте скорее, пока солнце не село.  
Карин и Наруто как по команде бросились к вешалкам с верхней одеждой.  
\- Я смотрю кому-то невтерпеж, Учиха, - проворчал Суйгецу. – Не можешь дождаться, когда вы с Наруто останетесь наедине?  
\- Мне было бы «втерпеж», если бы кое-кто нас вчера не прервал, - парировал Саске.  
\- Смотри не увлекайся, - предупредил Хозуки. – За один круг на колесе многое не успеешь, да и кабинки прозрачные.  
\- Оставь свои пошлые мысли при себе, - добродушно отозвался Учиха. – Ты что, не слышал Карин? Это ро-ман-тич-но!  
Надо отдать Карин должное, закат воистину был прекрасен. Наруто чуть по-детски прижимал ладони к стеклу кабинки, любуясь раскинувшимся под ними парком и видневшимся за его чертой городом. Маленькая кабинка с огромными окнами была рассчитана всего на двух-трех человек, поэтому Карин и Суйгецу ехали отдельно.  
\- Ты катался на колесе обозрения раньше? – спросил Саске, отчего-то желая скорее нарушить воцарившуюся тишину.  
\- Очень давно, - тихо ответил Наруто. Он продолжал смотреть в окно, и в воздухе повеяло грустью. Саске догадался, что «очень давно» относится к тем временам, когда родители Узумаки были еще живы.  
Опустив взгляд в пол, Саске вспомнил, что и сам выбирался в парк аттракционов в последний раз, когда мама забирала их с Итачи из школы. В груди мучительно медленно распускался цветок давно утихшей боли. Саске это не нравилось. Он бы хотел вспоминать о родителях лишь с теплотой. Что толку изводить себя по тому, кто уже никогда не вернется?  
Простая логика с успехом душила фантомный бутон. С ледяным взглядом Саске пнул валявшуюся на полу пустую жестяную банку. От неожиданного звука Наруто вздрогнул и оторвал взгляд от раскинувшейся за окном красоты. Саске чувствовал, что вызванная болью злость не прошла, да и от Узумаки тянуло непривычной тоской. Желая разбить тяжесть момента, он откинулся на сидении и лениво протянул:  
\- Еще не передумал быть моим парнем?  
Шутка-вопрос подействовала, словно камень о стекло. С Наруто враз слетела вся грусть, а лицо стало пунцовым. Что-что, а вытаскивать из мрачных мыслей Суйгецу научил хорошо.  
\- Я… мне… даттебайо… Да ну вас! – смешался Наруто. Внезапный переход на вежливую форму был забавным, и Саске улыбнулся, искренне наслаждаясь видом смущенно-нахохлившегося Наруто.  
Тем временем Суйгецу и Карин по мере движения колеса оказались под ними, а верхних «зрителей» надежно скрыл металлический пол кабинки. Саске пересел ближе к Наруто, практически вжимая его в стекло.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос, - отстраненно заметил Учиха, останавливая свой взгляд на приоткрывшихся губах в нескольких сантиметрах от него.  
Наруто закрыл глаза, отдаваясь поцелую. Веки пекло заходящее солнце, и под ними все горело красным. Саске целовал глубоко и тягуче, не торопливо, но и не медленно, словно желая получить от нахождения в «слепом пятне» по максимуму. Вниз стекала тяжесть возбуждения, Наруто заёрзал: джинсы становились совсем неудобными. И как можно заводиться с одного поцелуя?  
Саске правильно разгадал его телодвижения: Наруто ощутил ладонь учителя на своем паху. До зубовного скрежета хотелось, чтобы одежда по волшебству исчезла, и их больше ничего не разделяло.  
«Я так хочу тебя…» - хотелось сказать Наруто, но вместо этого он мог лишь беспомощно постанывать. Узумаки подумалось, что вот сейчас Саске не выдержит, низко зарычит, хватая его за отворот пальто, до скрипа в ребрах прижимая к стеклу кабинки. Однако Учиха лишь зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, ласково потрепал напоследок и грациозно отстранился. С невозмутимым видом он смотрел куда-то вперед.  
Проследив его взгляд, Наруто увидел, как Карин и Суйгецу, улыбаясь, машут им из другой кабинки. Оказывается, колесо уже завершало свой круг.  
Напоследок Саске не глядя нашел рукой руку Наруто, сплел их пальцы и тепло пожал ладонь. Узумаки чувствовал, как его сердце плавится.  
\- А оно довольно высокое, это колесо, - заметила Карин, уже сходя с помоста аттракциона. – Наше не такое, да? – спросила она Суйгецу.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Это колесо обозрения можно смело назвать колесом _оборзения_ : так много непристойного можно успеть сделать наверху. Правда же? – как бы невзначай обратился он к Саске с Наруто.  
Уже привыкший к шуткам Хозуки Узумаки рассмеялся. Саске так и не отпустил его руку. Они шли вдвоем, словно единое целое, вопреки всем правилам и предрассудкам. Наруто казалось, что за спиной под пальто пробиваются крылья.  
\- И вовсе не много, - игривым голосом ответил он.  
Саске фыркнул и с улыбкой помотал головой.  
\- Ты слышал? – спросил Суйгецу одного Учиху. – Он хочет еще. Смотри не ударь в грязь лицом, когда мы с Карин уедем.  
\- Если вы сегодня же не свалите, я клянусь, что отправлю вас домой в посылке, - добродушно ответил Саске. – Могу по кусочкам, если потребуется.  
\- До чего доводит воздержание! – псевдотрагично воскликнул Суйгецу. – Не быть тебе монахом, пироженка.  
\- Зато ты станешь евнухом, если сию же минуту не заткнешься!  
Карин и Наруто рассмеялись. Суйгецу улыбался, по достоинству оценив выпад.  
\- Да он же маньяк! - вмешалась в игру Карин. - Чтобы я еще раз поехала с тобой к «старому доброму другу»…  
\- «Старый добрый»? – переспросил Саске. – Пф! Получше оскорбления не мог придумать?  
\- Нет, пироженка, я же тебя так люблю, - развел руками Суйгецу.  
\- О! Тогда я тоже буду звать тебя пироженкой, - с широкой улыбкой выпалил Наруто.  
\- Не вздумай! – предупредил Саске. – А то отправишься к этим двоим в качестве кавайного элемента!  
Суйгецу засмеялся:  
\- Ну нет уж! Оставь-ка себе это счастьице!  
\- Кавайного? Элемента? – поморгал Наруто. Карин быстро зашептала ему что-то на ухо, объясняя термин.  
Саске продолжал улыбаться, но в висках вместе с пульсом настойчиво стучало:  
 _«Тогда  
тоже  
буду  
звать_

 _Любит?_

~~~

Прошло уже больше суток, но Итачи никак не мог выбросить из головы ту сцену в квартире Сая. Ему было мерзко, противно и жалко парня. Как же нужно разочароваться в людях, чтобы видеть в них одно лишь желание затащить тебя в кровать? И во всём этом виноват выродок Орочимару.  
Учиха с силой надавил на ручку и разломал её. Несколько острых кусочков пластика впились в большой палец, протыкая кожу.  
Сидящий рядом Нагато обернулся на странный звук, тихо ругнулся и полез в ящик стола.  
\- Итачи-сан, вы сам не свой в последнее время, - заметил сослуживец, протягивая Учихе пластырь.  
\- Плохо сплю, - лаконично отозвался брюнет, принимая помощь.  
Он взял палец в рот, чтобы слизать выступившую кровь.  
\- Хм, предпочитаем самоудовлетворяться? – послышался чуть насмешливый голос над ухом Итачи.  
Мужчина резко вскинул голову и уткнулся взглядом в равнодушное лицо Сая.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – севшим голосом спросил Итачи, убрав на стол руку с пострадавшим пальцем.  
\- Поговорить хочу. - Сай взял ближайший свободный стул и уселся напротив мужчины. – В прошлый раз вы так быстро убежали…  
Итачи прикинул варианты развития событий. Либо они остаются здесь, и все вокруг, включая навострившего уши Нагато, узнают, чем Учиха занимается в свободное время, либо они с Саем уходят из офиса, и тогда парень может снова выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Перспективы в любом из вариантов не слишком радужные, но лучше позориться перед незнакомыми людьми, чем перед коллегами по работе. К тому же здесь могут быть люди, способные передать Орочимару, что один из его подчинённых решил «копать» в нежелательном направлении. А Итачи не хотелось раньше времени нарываться на человека, который уже много лет умудряется развлекаться с сиротами, оставаясь чистым, как скальпель хирурга перед операцией.  
\- Я уже закончил работу. Собирался домой, - Итачи поднялся с места. – Давай поговорим в другом месте?  
Сай сверкнул глазами и неприятно улыбнулся.  
\- Неужели зовёте в гости?  
\- Нет, зову в кафе, - отрезал Учиха, наспех наклеивая на палец пластырь.  
Когда они с Саем выходили, сослуживцы с любопытством провожали их взглядом. И только Конан смотрела на них с неодобрением. Она узнала парня из архива с ограниченным доступом. Отлично понимая, что её коллега снова нарушает правила, женщина всеми силами пыталась сдержаться, чтобы не окликнуть Учиху, обрывая эту нежелательную встречу.  
\- Как ты меня нашёл? – спросил Итачи, когда они уселись за самым дальним столиком. В кафе почти никого не было, но Учиха решил перестраховаться. Ещё не слишком поздно, большинство людей только заканчивают рабочую смену. Через несколько часов здесь может стать достаточно людно, чтобы помешать приватной беседе.  
\- Это было нетрудно. - Сай водил пальцем по строчкам в меню, изредка поглядывая на собеседника. – Вы же сами сказали, что работаете социальным работником, а в этом городе только один ваш офис. Адрес мне давно известен. Не забывайте, что я много лет был подопечным вашего начальства. Время от времени приходилось сюда заглядывать. В том числе, чтобы разнообразить секс с Орочимару.  
Итачи закашлялся. Он не предполагал, что Сай признает это так быстро и с таким равнодушным видом.  
\- Вот, попейте водички, - Сай протянул мужчине стакан с водой. Он хитро улыбался, оставляя свои глаза безжизненными. Итачи сделал пару глотков и отставил стакан.  
Подошёл официант.  
\- Здравствуйте, вы уже решили, что будете заказывать?  
Итачи посмотрел на Сая.  
\- Мне свинину с рисом и вот этот коктейль, - парень повернул меню к официанту и ткнул пальцем в одну из строчек.  
Работник ресторана растеряно взглянул сначала на Сая, а потом на Итачи.  
\- Он алкогольный, а мы не подаём алкогольные напитки несовершеннолетним.  
Сай молча достал из сумки паспорт и подал его официанту.  
\- Простите, - молодой мужчина переводил удивлённый взгляд с фотографии в документе на владельца. – Ещё что-нибудь? – уточнил официант, возвращая паспорт.  
\- Нет.  
Итачи попросил кофе и несколько пирожных.  
\- Любите сладкое? – Голос Сая стал неприлично-развратным. Итачи бросил на него хмурый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
\- То есть Орочимару всё время, пока ты находился под его опекой, требовал от тебя интимной связи? – перешёл к делу Учиха. Он уже понял, что обсуждение таких тем с Саем заканчивается не очень приятно, но другого выхода мужчина не видел.  
Сай сидел ровно, сложив руки перед собой, подобно прилежному ученику младшей школы, и смотрел спокойно и равнодушно, будто обсуждали не его сломанную жизнь.  
\- Почему же всё время? Последние годы перед совершеннолетием я делал это добровольно. Раньше я был слишком глупым и не понимал своего положения. Думал, что это неправильно. Но потом я повзрослел и понял, что Орочимару любил меня. Я такого отношения не заслуживал, но он всё равно уделял мне время, давал деньги и… любил.  
Перед Итачи поставили чашку кофе и тарелку с пирожными. Горячий напиток распространял ароматный запах, смягчая напрягшиеся нервы.  
\- Ты всерьёз думаешь, что Орочимару поступал правильно? – тихо спросил Учиха, делая глоток обжигающе-горячего кофе. Отставив чашку, он взялся за ложку и повернул к себе пирожное нежно-розового цвета.  
Сай внимательно следил за мужчиной, а потом неожиданно достал из сумки большой нелинованный блокнот, механический карандаш и стирательную резинку.  
\- Да, я уверен, что мой опекун поступал так, как я того заслуживаю, - задумчиво отозвался парень, делая резкие штрихи.  
Когда принесли его заказ, Сай убрал блокнот на край стола и взялся за еду. Учиха смог рассмотреть рисунок. На нём был он сам, Итачи, только более мрачный, похожий на вампира или какое-то подобное существо. В руках у него были нити, которые соединялись с маленьким человечком, подозрительно похожим на автора рисунка.  
Сай проследил за его взглядом и фальшиво улыбнулся.  
\- Ты видишь меня манипулятором? – откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на подлокотники, спросил Итачи.  
Вынув трубочку из коктейля, Сай сделал несколько глотков разноцветной жидкости и отставил в сторону высокий стакан.  
\- Разве это не так? Вы изначально пришли ко мне за информацией, которая поможет вам в деле. Мне от этого никакой пользы. Наоборот, будут проблемы.  
\- Но я поработал для тебя натурщиком, - напомнил Итачи.  
\- За подробности моей жизни я хочу больше, чем неподвижное сидение на одном месте. Это не так трудно, как вспоминать ужасные вещи, которые творил со мной опекун, - последнее предложение Сай произнёс так грустно и печально, что если бы не откровенно безразличный вид, можно было бы поверить в его искренность.  
Хмыкнув, Учиха сложил руки на груди и в задумчивости опустил взгляд.  
\- И что же ты хочешь? Денег?  
\- Нет, я и так могу их заработать, - покачал головой Сай и сделал ещё один глоток. Судя по всему, парень пьянел очень быстро. Коктейль имел не слишком большой градус, но бледные щёки Сая уже тронул румянец, а голос стал чуть тягучим:  
– Я хочу заняться с вами сексом. Сделаете это, и я расскажу всё, что вас интересует. По желанию добавлю подробностей. Кажется, где-то были фотографии. К сожалению видеозаписей нет, Орочимару оставил их себе. Он любит показывать подопечным свои развлечения.  
Итачи вскинул брови, а потом снова нахмурился. Он не особо удивился требованиям, но никак не мог понять, с какой стати Сай так настойчиво хочет с ним переспать.  
\- Ты же берёшь за свои… услуги деньги. Зачем делать это бесплатно? Хм… Точнее ты мне за это заплатишь. Не обольщайся, я не так хорош в постели, чтобы мне за это платили.  
На этот раз улыбка Сая была искренней. И хищной.  
Облизнувшись, парень решил открыть собеседнику свои мотивы:  
\- Обычно мужчин я интересую исключительно в плане секса. А вы от меня отказались. Наверное, вам противно, что я «не первой свежести». Меня это задело.  
\- Хочешь мне отомстить? – сощурив глаза, спросил Итачи. – Ты не прав в своих выводах. Единственный человек, который вызывает во мне отвращение – Орочимару. А спать с тобой я не хочу, потому что ты напоминаешь мне младшего брата.  
\- У вас есть брат? – оживился Сай. – И как оно? Вам когда-нибудь хотелось его трахнуть?  
\- Всё, не хочу больше этого слышать. - Хлопнув ладонями по столу, Итачи оборвал поток отвратительных вопросов. – Пойми, наконец, что не всё в жизни крутится вокруг секса.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Сай враз посерьёзнел.  
\- Это _вы_ ошибаетесь. И я готов поспорить, что вы мной заинтересовались не просто потому, что я похож на вашего брата. Итачи-сан, на самом деле вы давно хотели заняться с братом сексом, но не могли. Ведь для вас это противоестественно, а я не ваш родственник и со мной можно. И сбежали вы не просто так. Вы не можете полностью разграничить меня и вашего брата. Для вас это всё ещё неправильно.  
\- Мне только психоанализа от ребёнка с нарушениями в психике не хватало, - парировал Итачи, холодно взирая на собеседника.  
Сай тихо рассмеялся и допил коктейль.  
\- Вы согласны платить или нет? – спросил он после того, как Итачи, подозвав официанта, попросил счёт.  
\- Предлагаю иной вариант. - Учиха вытащил из кошелька карту и отдал её работнику кафе. – Если я смогу убедить тебя, что ты не прав в своём мировоззрении, ты без интима расскажешь мне всю правду. А если к концу этого года ничего не изменится, тогда я выполню любые твои требования.  
\- Любые? – насмешливо повторил за мужчиной Сай. – А если я попрошу вас отдаться одному из моих клиентов? Или мне, например? Тоже согласитесь?  
\- Я слов на ветер не бросаю, - спокойно подтвердил Учиха.  
\- Тогда я согласен.  
Сай протянул руку. Итачи пожал её в ответ.  
\- Буду с нетерпением ждать ваши попытки изменить моё мнение, - уже на улице сказал Сай. – Но ещё больше я хочу получить свой подарок на Рождество – секс с вами. Думаю, он будет незабываемым.  
Итачи ничего не ответил. Посадив парня в такси, он заранее заплатил водителю и со спокойной душой избавился от неприятного общества. Нет, он ничего не имел против Сая, но их разговор отдавал тухлым запахом гниения. Из-за него на душе становилось грустно и тоскливо. Итачи надеялся, что своими стараниями он исправит ситуацию. Его не сильно напрягали ставки в этом безумном споре, но результат был слишком важен, чтобы проиграть.

~~~

Когда Суйгецу, Карин, Саске и Наруто добрались до вокзала, оставалось совсем немного времени.  
\- Я же говорила, что успеем! – Довольная собой, Карин широко улыбалась, оглядывая мрачные лица мужской части компании.  
С вещами наперевес, Хозуки добрался до ближайшей лавочки и плюхнулся на неё, не особо заботясь о сохранности поклажи.  
\- Только попробуй ещё раз отложить сборы на последний момент! Поедешь голой! – пообещал он.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - заметил Саске, вспоминая безалаберность бывшего любовника.  
\- И ты, Брут? – трагически вздохнул Хозуки, закидывая голову на спинку скамейки. – Кругом одни предатели!  
Наруто хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще предпочитал отмалчиваться. Но если раньше причина крылась в его настороженности по отношению к незнакомым соседям, сейчас Узумаки слишком погрузился в собственные мысли. Ему было одновременно страшно и любопытно возвращаться в пустую квартиру вместе с Саске, давшим обещание…  
\- Всё в порядке? – Наруто почувствовал чужое прикосновение. Учиха сжал его руку, выводя парня из задумчивости.  
Узумаки поднял на него взгляд и тихо ответил:  
\- Да, нормально.  
На электронном табло произошли изменения. Информация о нужном поезде переместилась со второго номера на первый. В следующую секунду объявили посадку.  
\- Пошли, страдалец! – Карин дёрнула своего парня за рукав куртки. Хозуки показал ей язык, но встал и поплёлся вслед за Саске и Наруто, которые уже успели опередить шумную парочку.  
Стоя у дверей поезда, Карин неожиданно прониклась сентиментальностью момента и кинулась обнимать сначала несопротивляющегося Наруто, а потом рискнула задушить в объятиях невозмутимого Учиху. Узумаки с улыбкой ответил на её порыв, но Саске, прежде чем приобнять девушку за талию, успел поворчать.  
\- Ками-сама! И как я раньше терпел этого буку? – закатив глаза и покачав головой, спросил Суйгецу.  
Саске одарил его скептическим взглядом.  
Пока Карин «развлекалась» с Учихой, Хозуки подошёл к Наруто и пожал его руку. Узумаки ответил, но прежде чем он успел отстраниться, Суйгецу придвинулся к нему ближе и едва слышно сказал:  
\- Не обижай пироженку. Он в первый раз влюбился и вряд ли перенесёт, если ты его кинешь.  
Пока Наруто переваривал информацию, Хозуки уже успел улизнуть от него и переместиться к обнимающейся парочке. Возмутившись «покушением на чужую девушку», Хозуки оттащил Карин от Саске и повёл её в поезд.  
\- Удачи, детишки! – Суйгецу напоследок отсалютовал замершей парочке. – И не забывайте про смазку!  
Он не видел, каким ярко-красным стало лицо Наруто, зато отчётливо слышал пожелание поскорее стать импотентом от Учихи.  
\- Надо будет снова с ними встретиться, - сказала Карин уже внутри вагона. – Они мне нравятся. Такие милые и смешные!  
\- Детка, ты читаешь мои мысли! – подмигнув, заявил Хозуки.  
Поезд тронулся, оставляя вынужденных соседей далеко позади. Грустно усмехнувшись, Наруто тихо сказал:  
\- Я буду по ним скучать. Было весело.  
\- Хм… - Саске решил не озвучивать свои мысли. Но на самом деле ему тоже было неплохо рядом с неугомонной парочкой.  
– Ладно, пошли, - сказал он. - Уже совсем стемнело.  
Двинувшись в сторону парковки, парочка уселась в машину Учихи, и они отправились домой.  
Наруто заметно нервничал. Наблюдать за этим было довольно забавно, но немного утомительно.  
\- Я в душ, - бросил Саске, по прибытии домой сразу проходя в ванную и не давая Узумаки возможности что-либо ответить.  
А тот в отсутствии хозяина квартиры совсем растерялся. Словно не жил здесь уже почти месяц, а оказался вдруг в незнакомом доме, в незнакомой обстановке. Даже смешно. Такое долгое ожидание, ссоры, непонимания, перемирия – и вот, «момент икс» настал, а ему страшно, как девчонке!  
Посмеявшись таким образом над собой, Наруто постарался взять себя в руки и прошел на кухню. Хотел чего-то перекусить, но понял, что с последних посиделок в кафе еще не успел проголодаться. Чаю что ли попить?  
Наруто сел за стол.  
Мда… Саске сейчас появится из ванной весь такой подготовленный и горячий, а он тут чаи гоняет. Как-то некруто.  
Кстати, интересно, а как вообще к такому готовятся? Моются особо ароматным шампунем? Натираются чем-нибудь? Делают эпиляцию?  
Внезапно тысячи вопросов и предположений обрушились на Наруто, и он пожалел, что за все это время не догадался почитать что-нибудь тематическое в Интернете.  
Как начать? Что вообще делать?  
Есть ли в сексе между мужчинами какой-то особый «этикет»?  
Где взять смазку?  
Можно ли будет сказать «нет», если вдруг не понравится и передумаешь?  
Чувствуя, как внутри разрастается паника, Узумаки помотал головой и просто решил довериться Саске.  
\- Вот ты где, - вошел в кухню Учиха. Задумавшийся Наруто чуть не подпрыгнул.  
От Саске не укрылось таящееся во взгляде голубых глаз волнение.  
\- Я тут… это… - «многозначительно» произнес Наруто.  
\- Знаешь, что-то я устал так. - Учиха деланно зевнул. Наверное, сегодня не лучший день… - К его удовольствию, на лице Узумаки отразилось разочарование.  
\- Да, наверное, - пробормотал ученик.  
\- Тогда оясуми, - попрощался Саске и направился в спальню, оставив запутавшегося в чувствах Наруто на кухне.  
В спальне раздражающе громко тикали часы. И почему этого не было заметно раньше?  
С закрытыми глазами Учиха лежал в постели и терпеливо ждал Наруто, немного ощущая себя тем пресловутым маньяком, которым его окрестили Суйгецу и Карин. К счастью, Узумаки не стал слишком засиживаться на кухне. В тишине опустевшей после отъезда гостей квартиры был слышен звук льющейся в ванной воды, и через некоторое время Наруто зашел в комнату. Зашуршала одежда: Узумаки уже совсем привычно переодевался в то, в чем обычно спал.  
Саске не выключал настольную лампу и при желании мог бы подсмотреть соблазнительную сцену ничего не замечающего парня. Но Учиха не хотел рисковать и быть разоблаченным, поэтому тихо лежал, продолжая притворяться спящим.  
Вскоре шуршание одежды стихло.  
Наверняка Наруто бросил на него взгляд, а может быть, даже смотрел безотрывно - Саске всегда ощущал на себе чужие взгляды, но в этот момент слишком отвлекался на свои мысли и фантазии.  
Наконец, ученик лег в постель. Лампу выключать не стал. Саске было известно, что Узумаки больше нравится спать при свете и, хотя официально оставлять ночник зажженным не разрешалось, Наруто упрямо делал это при каждом удобном случае. Вот и сейчас, полагая, что Учиха спит, он не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией безнаказанности.  
Нетерпение кололо под кожей острыми иголочками, но Учиха продолжал смирно лежать, как притаившийся в траве хищник. Черт бы побрал Хозуки! Он таки привил ему любовь к сексуальным изощрениям!  
Наруто зашевелился, переворачиваясь с боку на бок. Когда он окончательно улегся, по движению одеяла Саске угадал вздох. Оставалось надеяться, что Узумаки не заснет слишком быстро.  
Саске чуть приоткрыл один глаз и, увидев, что Наруто лежит к нему спиной, позволил себе усмехнуться.  
Выждав еще некоторое время, Учиха сделал вид, что потягивается во сне, и придвинулся к Наруто ближе. Потом прильнул грудью к его спине. Тело Узумаки тут же напряглось. Саске еле успел закрыть глаза, когда Наруто повернул к нему голову. Потом зашуршала подушка: видимо, не обнаружив в облике учителя ничего подозрительного, Узумаки вернулся в прежнее положение.  
Саске снова «потянулся» и прижался еще теснее, положил руку Наруто на талию. Ученик не шевелился и, очевидно, вообще не знал, что ему делать. Пока Узумаки не успел что-либо предпринять, Саске с тихим стоном «во сне» скользнул рукой к его паху. Наруто резко вскинулся и одним движением развернулся к нему всем телом.  
\- Ты не спишь! – обвиняюще завопил он.  
Саске чуть улыбнулся, стараясь казаться виноватым. Кажется, получалось плохо. Возмущению Наруто не было предела.  
\- Зачем ты… - начал было он, но Саске весомо накрыл его своим телом, вжимая запястья в кровать, и заткнул столь желанный рот поцелуем. Немного опешивший Наруто замер, но спустя минуту стал медленно отвечать. Кровь Саске резко ухнула к паху, стоило ощутить сладкий трепет тела под ним. Своим бедром он чувствовал и возбуждение Наруто.  
От долгого томящего поцелуя у того сбилось дыхание, он заворочался в попытках отстраниться, и Саске еле нашел в себе силы отпустить его губы, чтобы позволить вдохнуть. В мягком свете лампы глаза ученика влажно блестели. Потемневшие от желания они казались почти синими.  
Саске скатился обратно набок и оттянул резинки пижамных штанов, позволив двум эрекциям соприкоснуться. Одного этого хватило, чтобы сорвать с губ неопытного ученика жалобный стон и вызвать еще больший трепет. Саске улыбнулся шальной мысли о том, что он сам может кончить, всего лишь глядя на то, как Наруто дрожит и закусывает губы.  
Ощущение близости Саске было для Наруто невыносимо острым. Настолько острым, что невольно хотелось отстраниться, словно в любой момент нервы могли не выдержать возбуждения и просто воспламениться, как неисправная проводка. Но учитель, угадав плавное движение ускользающего тела, обхватил их члены ладонью и крепко прижал друг к другу. Наруто стиснул зубы. Стонать хотелось непрерывно, но он боялся показаться жеманной девчонкой.  
Саске не торопил события и откровенно наслаждался таким долгожданным моментом. Он знал, что замершая на членах рука сводит Наруто с ума, но продолжал с тихим восторгом наблюдать отчаянно изломанную линию бровей и выгибания желавшего разрядки тела.  
Бедра Наруто неконтролируемо двигались. Саске чуть разжал руку, позволяя Узумаки толкаться в нее и массировать своим членом его собственный.  
Ладони Наруто несмело прошлись по плечам Саске, потом по груди и обратно. Учитель оценил эту попытку ласки и вознаградил блондина плавным движением руки вверх-вниз по напряженной плоти. Ответом стал измученный стон, приглушенный крепко сжатыми губами. А потом Наруто открыл глаза и так щемяще-доверительно взглянул на Саске, что Учихе пришлось сглотнуть от новой волны накатившего возбуждения.  
\- Сссаскее… Пожалуйста… - тихой просьбы было достаточно, чтобы послать все к черту: осторожность, игры, сдержанность…  
Плавным, но быстрым движением Саске снова заключил в плен ладони оба члена и стал быстро их надрачивать.  
Глаза Узумаки потрясенно расширились, Саске видел, как парень пытается сдерживать стоны. Не слишком успешно, правда. Теперь тело блондина выгибалось сильнее: снова делало попытки убежать от слишком приятных ласк - но Саске держал крепко.  
Да, Наруто. Это _очень_ приятно. Смирись.  
Соприкосновение возбужденной плоти - незабываемое чувство похотливого удовольствия и одновременно почти что духовного единения.  
Член ученика обильно истекал смазкой. Ведомый жаждой большего, Саске отпустил их с Наруто и, наклонившись вниз, принялся обсасывать выступившие на головке прозрачные капли. Стоны Наруто уже больше напоминали хныканье.  
От желания скрытая в полумраке комната казалась размыто-мутной. Саске перевернул Наруто на живот и лег сверху, потираясь твердым членом о сжатые ягодицы. Дорожка поцелуев по плечам, вдоль позвоночника – тело Узумаки снова расслабляется, но только до тех пор, пока Саске не спускается к копчику. Ощутив горячее дыхание внизу спины, Наруто затравленно оглядывается, неслушающимися губами спрашивая:  
\- Ты же не собираешься…  
Саске не дает договорить, мягко, но настойчиво укладывая ученика обратно. Раздвигает напряженные ягодицы и влажно проводит языком по тугой дырочке. Наруто жалобно стонет и прячет лицо в подушку. Тело все еще пытается сбежать и отстраниться от слишком непривычных, чужих ласк, но Саске крепко удерживает бедра и продолжает вылизывать девственный вход, увлажняя, массируя и входя языком.  
Это его возбуждает. Все возбуждает: узость ануса, запах Наруто, его выгибания, стоны, смущение. Саске хочется видеть его лицо. Он переворачивает ученика на спину и видит, как тот тяжело дышит сквозь открытые губы, как не выдерживает и прячет взгляд под полуопущенными веками. На щеках разливается румянец желания-смущения. Кадык на шее ходит от постоянного сглатывания. Саске тянется рукой к припрятанной под подушкой смазке.  
Видя это, Наруто находит в себе силы усмехнуться. Предусмотрительный Учиха, блин!  
Но посторонние мысли не задерживаются в голове надолго: вскоре Наруто ощущает, как в него входит скользкий от смазки палец. Разгоряченному телу она кажется ужасно холодной, и Узумаки не понимает, отчего усилилась дрожь: от этой прохлады или от осознания того, что Саске внутри.  
Учиха видел, как расширились глаза Наруто, а грудь перестала вздыматься.  
\- Дыши, - тихо напомнил он.  
Узумаки только сейчас понял, что у него перехватило дыхание. Движения Саске были настойчивыми, но очень нежными и плавными. Он наклонился вперед, поцеловал Наруто и прошептал ему в губы:  
– Расслабься и пропусти меня дальше.  
Ученик прерывисто перевел дух и, запрокинув голову, тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Доверься мне, Наруто.  
Почему-то эта фраза стала ключом. Возможно, дело было в интонации Саске или в самом его голосе, но Наруто почувствовал, как палец учителя проходит дальше. Остальное было затянуто пеленой волнения, смешанного с ожиданием и сладким нетерпением.  
Саске добавил еще один палец, продолжая неторопливо растягивать вход. Наруто привык к ощущениям и совсем расслабился, пока не почувствовал, как к анусу прижалась мокрая от смазки головка члена.  
Последний приступ паники утонул в стоне, когда Саске вошел на полную длину и замер. Учиха стиснул зубы и сквозь удовольствие изумился тому, как быстро расслабляется Наруто, пропуская его дальше в себя. Это было восхитительно. И так долгожданно.  
\- Я… я думал, будет больно, - облизнув губы, удивленно выдохнул Наруто.  
Учиха тихо засмеялся и поцеловал его в висок. Нет, этот мальчишка определенно знать не знает о том, как он, Саске, для него старается.  
\- А тебе не больно? – спросил вдруг Наруто. – Все нормально? А как…  
Учиха прервал готовящийся поток вопросов, качнувшись вперед. Похоже, ему на жизненном пути попадаются не просто блондины _странные_ , но еще и ко всему прочему _ужасно болтливые в постели_.  
С губ Узумаки сорвался стон.  
\- С-Саске… - беспомощно выдохнул Наруто и тут же умолк, окончательно подчиняясь своему телу. Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточился лишь на своих ощущениях. И стоило это сделать, как все закружилось каким-то калейдоскопом.  
Чувствовать кого-то внутри себя так необычно. Так ярко и интимно.  
С каждым толчком черные пряди волос чиркают по его лицу.  
Саске тяжело и неровно дышит.  
Наруто проводит ладонями по его спине, напряженным лопаткам. Ритм толчков становится совсем рваным.  
Не выходя из него, учитель чуть отстраняется, и на член блондина ложится его рука. С закушенной губой Наруто смотрит, как Саске водит по плоти рукой, а потом, приподняв за бедра, снова начинает двигаться внутри.  
Наруто казалось, что острее чувствовать другого человека уже невозможно, но в очередной раз ошибся в своих догадках. И надолго его не хватает. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видит, как собственная сперма заливает ему живот, а внутри тела, тем временем, пламенно горит наслаждение.  
Позволив Наруто кончить, Саске достигает своего пика в несколько сильных обезумевших толчков и замирает внутри своего ученика.  
Самого любимого ученика.


	19. Chapter 19

Наруто давно позабыл, что школьная жизнь может быть такой увлекательной и радостной. Казалось бы, только недавно он ходил сюда лишь за тем, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться на глаза Орочимару. Но теперь все изменилось.  
Все было просто потрясающе!  
Наруто чувствовал, что наконец-то начинает жить полной жизнью. Можно было спокойно сидеть на уроках и думать об учебе и оценках, а не о том, как бы незаметно пробраться в свою комнату по возвращении домой. Да и дом теперь был не тот. Прежний дом, родительский, вспоминался с тихой грустью, но все же словно сквозь дымку времени, будто он существовал лишь во сне. Теперь Узумаки считал своим домом квартиру учителя. Здесь стойко витало ощущение тепла и безопасности, а рядом всегда был Саске. То строго-заботливый – будто бы старший брат - то страстный и любящий, стоило только двери спальни закрыться за их спиной.  
Саске морщил нос от предложения поесть на обед б/п и отправлял в отдельную комнату выполнять домашнее задание, не принимая никаких отговорок. Саске закатывал глаза, глядя на разбросанные по гостиной вещи, и заставлял убираться в квартире, пока сам готовил что-нибудь на обед. Саске толкал на кровать и покрывал тело обжигающими душу поцелуями. С Саске Наруто понял всю прелесть удовольствия, когда вдвоем принимаешь душ, вдвоем готовишь и заботишься друг о друге. Наруто засыпал в объятиях Саске-любовника и просыпался от ругани Саске-учителя, потому что они частенько просыпали и опаздывали в школу.  
Саске отчитывал его за рассеянность на математике.  
Да и как тут не быть рассеянным, когда обо всяких там функциях – или что они вообще сейчас проходили? – рассказывали безумно сексуальным, самым любимым в мире голосом, тем же, которым накануне ночью шептали на ухо всякие смущающие вещи, попутно вжимая в постель?..  
\- Узумаки.  
Наруто вздрогнул. Ну вот опять.  
\- О чем я сейчас говорил? – Саске отложил указку и сложил руки на груди. Внимание всего класса обратилось на провинившегося ученика.  
\- Ну… эм… - Немного помямлив, Наруто виновато улыбнулся. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, это о том, как дома он снимет с Учихи эту белую идеально выглаженную рубашку. Саске со вздохом закатил глаза и продолжил объяснять тему. Одноклассники списали улыбку Узумаки на его общую придурковатость.  
От Наруто не укрылось то, как Киба исподтишка внимательно на него смотрит. Наверняка Клык догадывался об их с Саске связи, но открыто они об этом никогда не говорили. Киба не задавал лишних вопросов, да и не до того ему было. На любовном фронте Инузуки разворачивалась своя личная драма: едва вернувшись, он уже прожужжал Наруто все уши о своей девушке – по удивительному совпадению, она приходилась родственницей Хьюге Неджи – и о том, что он должен каким-то образом суметь завоевать доверие ее строгого отца. Наруто понятия не имел, как помочь другу, но готов был поддержать любую его идею.  
Кстати, об идеях. Последние выпуски газеты «Оборотней», на взгляд Узумаки, вышли не особо удачными, но случайно услышанный вчера разговор натолкнул его на одну мысль.  
Наруто склонился над своей тетрадью и, наскоро написав несколько иероглифов, подвинул ее к Инузуке.  
«Кажется, я знаю, о чем написать в следующем номере «Оборотней».  
Узумаки готов был поклясться, что слышал со стороны Клыка тихий вздох. Да что это с ним? Разве они не поклялись возродить газету? Или все это случилось лишь на радостях долгожданной встречи?  
«Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?» - прочел Наруто в тетрадке Кибы.  
Пришлось задуматься. Раньше газета была еще одним способом отвлечься от реальности, в которой ему было негде укрыться от приставаний опекуна. А теперь…  
«Да, хочу. Из-за «Акацки». Их статьи до сих пор заставляют меня сотрясаться от смеха и восхищаться раскрытыми ими «преступлениями». Я хочу сделать нечто подобное!»  
«Статью снова будем писать без Енота?» - задал резонный вопрос Клык, чем заставил Узумаки немного приуныть. Раньше статьи всегда писал Гаара. У него явно был талант к писательству. Статьи, выходившие из-под его пера, отличались живостью и получались потрясающе увлекательными. Наруто с удовольствием замечал, как с каждым выходом газеты по всей школе то тут, то там ученики внимательно читали их листовки.  
Но Гаара в школе все так же не появлялся. Пару раз за эти недели Наруто с ним созванивался, Сабаку но говорил, что у него все хорошо и что он до сих пор живет у какого-то друга. Возможно, такая скрытность имела смысл, если брать во внимание то, что Орочимару являлся одним из учредителей школы. Гаара был жив-здоров, и этого Наруто было достаточно. Конечно, без литературного дара Енота газета будет совсем не той, но это не главное.  
«Как-нибудь вместе справимся», - быстро написал Узумаки для Кибы.  
«Ну хорошо, - в конце концов, согласился Инузука. – Тогда, как обычно, после урока встречаемся в штабе».  
«Рока Ли пока не зови, - предупредил Наруто. – Хочу с тобой кое-что обсудить».  
Штабом они называли небольшую каморку с письменным столом и шкафом, которую им выделили под клуб «Любителей страшилок». Вполне удачное прикрытие для подпольной школьной газеты. В шкафу на всякий случай лежала папка с несколькими скачанными из Инета крипи-историями. Такой клуб никому не был интересен, поскольку никакой особой цели они перед собой не ставили и новых участников не привлекали, а преподавателей совершенно не занимало, что именно здесь обсуждается и происходит. Тем не менее, несмотря на отсутствие «движухи» распустить клуб не имели права, пока в нем состояло хотя бы пять участников. Над выпуском газеты работали четыре человека: Лис, Клык, Енот и Прекрасный Зеленый Зверь. В официальной ведомости для отвода преподавательских глаз бравая четверка прибавила к своим фамилиям еще и Нара. Шикамару не возражал. Ведь состоять в каком-нибудь школьном сообществе или кружке было делом обязательным, а «Любители страшилок» от него абсолютно ничего не требовали. Во время заседаний клуба счастливый Нара уходил спать на крышу.  
Наконец, трель звонка известила всех об окончании урока. У класса Наруто математика была последней. Как по команде они с Кибой одним махом побросали свои вещи в рюкзаки и уже кинулись к двери, когда бархатисто-ленивый голос Учихи их остановил:  
\- Ну-ка стоять. Вы двое заде́ржитесь.  
Блондин и шатен напряженно переглянулись. Другие ученики постепенно покидали класс.  
 _«Если твой Саске узнает о нашей связи с газетой, нам капец»_ , - прочел Наруто в глазах лучшего друга.  
Узумаки упрямо вздернул подбородок: _«Не узнает»_.  
Заметив переглядки двух оболтусов, Саске прищурил глаза. Эти двое явно задумали что-то учудить. Но что именно, Учиха никак не мог уловить.  
\- Если продолжите писать друг другу любовные послания вместо того, чтобы изучать математику, - пригрозил Саске, - то на Весеннем фестивале мы поставим не «Робина Гуда», а «Ромео и Джульетту» с вами в главных ролях.  
Те, кто еще не успел выйти из класса, прыснули со смеху.  
Саске криво усмехнулся:  
\- Кто чью роль возьмет, решайте сами, но лично по моему мнению, Узумаки больше подойдет роль Джульетты.  
Наруто почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и гневно уставился на Саске. Смешки уходивших учеников постепенно заглушались шумом в коридоре.  
Киба, не менее красный, чем Узумаки смущенно смотрел в пол. Какого черта он стал свидетелем семейной ссоры этих двух ненормальных? Пусть делают друг с другом что хотят, но его не впутывают!  
\- Инузука может идти, Узумаки остается, - ровным голосом сообщил Саске.  
Киба торопливо зашагал на выход.  
\- Хрен! – коротко бросил Наруто Учихе и выбежал следом, тихо бурча под нос: - Он меня прилюдно унижает, а я еще разговаривать с ним должен?  
\- Разозлится ведь, - хмуро заметил Инузука.  
\- Да плевать, - фыркнул Наруто. – Не хочу сейчас о нем думать.  
Саске был разочарован. Убирая в стол собранные в начале урока тетради с домашним заданием, он планировал, как вечером провести с Наруто воспитательную беседу. Необходимо напомнить парню, что в школе они всего лишь учитель и ученик, и их отношения не должны влиять ни на учебу, ни на общение друг с другом. Иначе им придется эти отношения прекратить… Саске усмехнулся и помотал головой. Очень смешно. Кого он обманывает? Какое еще прекратить? Да ради того, чтобы Наруто был с ним, он готов прилюдно послать всю школу и директора вместе с министром образования в чью-нибудь глубокую темную задницу! Но ради того же Узумаки он должен убедить его, что все совсем не так.  
Учиха устало потер глаза. И как так снова получилось? Казалось бы, это Наруто виноват в том, что весь урок считал ворон, а потом стал переписываться с Инузукой. И почему тогда снова обижаются на _него_ , на Саске?  
От размышлений Учиху отвлекла вошедшая в класс Митараши Анко.  
\- Прошу прощения, Учиха-сенсей. Директор хочет провести срочное собрание в учительской.  
Саске поднял бровь. Для чего, интересно, директор собирает всех в конце дня?  
\- Благодарю, Митараши-сенсей. Сейчас буду.

Знакомый запах штаба-каморки вливался в легкие Наруто, вызывая приятные воспоминания и знакомые ощущения, заставляя отвлечься от обиды на Саске. И все бы ничего, если бы не возмущенные вопли Инузуки.  
\- Ты рехнулся или как? Это тебе не статьи о несвежих булочках в столовой и интересных надписях в туалете! Если Асума и Куренай действительно встречаются, то какого черта мы должны об этом писать?  
Наруто хмуро посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ты читал «Акацки»? У них были действительно серьезные статьи о серьезных вещах. Кто из учителей с кем встречается, кто из преподавателей-мужчин проявляет излишнее внимание к старшеклассницам. Кто распространяет наркоту по вузу. А мы что? – Наруто потряс последним выпуском «Оборотней» и небрежно бросил его на стол.  
\- Вот и написал бы, кто распространяет наркоту по нашей школе, - зло оскалился Киба. – А еще лучше… - На этом Инузука замолк, услышав за дверью чьи-то шаги. Наруто включил записанную на телефон аудио страшилку. Когда в коридоре все стихло, он спросил Инузуку напрямую:  
\- Ты в деле или нет?  
Киба смерил Узумаки скептическим взглядом и со вздохом согласно кивнул. Проще согласиться, чем что-то втолковать этому ненормальному, который полезет в самое пекло, даже если останется один, и обязательно во что-нибудь вляпается.  
\- Отлично! – просиял Наруто. – В ближайшее время я постараюсь достать нужные нам снимки, и тогда статья получится улетной!  
Кибе это не нравилось. Совсем не нравилось. Дело пахло керосином.  
\- Лис, ты уверен? – хмуро спросил Инузука. – Мне кажется, это отдает вмешательством в личную жизнь…  
Но Наруто уже было не унять.  
\- Давай хотя бы я полезу на амбразуру за снимками, а не ты? – снова вздохнул Киба. – По-моему тебе и так хватает проблем.  
Наруто опустил взгляд и немного замялся.  
\- Вообще-то, Клык…  
Киба тут же почуял неладное.  
\- Я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить… Ты знаешь Кабуто, нашего школьного психолога?  
Инузука потер уголок губы, смутно припоминая молодого мужчину с пепельными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост, и круглыми очками в черной оправе.  
\- Ну так, - Киба неопределенно пожал плечами. – Ты про него тоже хочешь написать?  
\- Нет, - протянул Наруто и поводил пальцами по столешнице. – Дело в том… Он заодно с Орочимару.  
В непонимании Киба уставился на Узумаки.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Как-то раз, когда я уже жил у Саске, я заехал домой за вещами. Орочимару и Кабуто были дома, они меня не заметили и обсуждали… - Наруто сглотнул. – Ну… свои дела.  
\- Какие дела? – Киба задницей чувствовал, какие именно, но вопрос вырвался сам собой.  
Наруто до побеления поджимал губы и смотрел на свои сцепленные на столе руки. Наконец, он бросил на Кибу оценивающий взгляд и, в конце концов, решился:  
\- Гаара… Они говорили о Гааре.  
Киба в непонимании помотал головой. Наруто вздохнул.  
\- В тот день я узнал, что у Гаары тоже есть опекун из реабилитационного центра. Тот же, что и у меня. Орочимару.  
Инузука смотрел на друга с отвисшей челюстью. Потом потер лицо, чтобы прогнать оцепенение, и попытался привести мысли и воспоминания в порядок. Енот никогда с ними не откровенничал. Вечно обиженный на весь свет он неимоверно раздражал Кибу своей непробиваемой меланхолией. Енот принимал таблетки. Инузука искренне не понимал, чем он мог привлекать Наруто. А потом, после того как Лис признался ему в чувствах, Сабаку но просто исчез. Заперся у себя дома, перестав посещать школу. И причина всего этого…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - Киба прочистил охрипший голос, - что Гаара… что они… они с Орочимару…  
Наруто смотрел взглядом побитой собаки. Киба с шумом втянул воздух в легкие и принялся нервно расхаживать по каморке. Меньше всего Кибе сейчас хотелось думать о Гааре или узнавать эту историю целиком, поэтому Инузука решил задать вопрос полегче:  
\- Как этот Кабуто может быть связан с Орочимару?  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил Наруто. – Это я и хочу выяснить. Скорее всего Кабуто шпионит для Орочимару и передает ему информацию. Например, обо мне. Или о Гааре. Появляемся мы в школе или нет, с кем дружим, с кем общаемся.  
Помолчав, Узумаки добавил:  
\- Гаара недавно уехал из своего дома к другу, чтобы скрыться от Орочимару. Я видел Гаару перед этим. Он не удивился тому, что мне известно об Орочимару и о том… какую опасность он представляет.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Киба.  
\- Гаара знал, кто мой опекун, - на челюстях Наруто заходили желваки. – По крайней мере, какое-то время. А Орочимару знал, что мы с Гаарой друзья. Я думаю, это Орочимару рассказал Еноту о том, что он является моим опекуном. Наверняка этот извращенец шантажировал Гаару тем, что может что-то сделать со мной, иначе почему Енот не уехал из дома раньше?  
Кибу тут же осенило:  
\- Скорее всего ты прав! Гаара звонил мне, когда я еще был в лечебнице. Он спрашивал о тебе и, узнав, что ты живешь у нашего сенсея, тут же повесил трубку, сказав только «спасибо». Я тогда ничего не понял, но, видимо, новость его обрадовала.  
Наруто ничего не ответил. Кулаки сами собой сжимались, чтобы снова обессилено разжаться. Киба поспешил сменить тему:  
\- Так ты хочешь что-то узнать про Кабуто?  
\- Пока сам не знаю, - ответил Узумаки. – Просто хочется, чтобы он был под присмотром. Мало ли, что мы еще можем узнать.  
\- Идея неплоха, - согласился Киба. – Но как ты планируешь это устроить?  
\- Вот в этом-то и проблема. - Наруто снова провел пальцем по столешнице, выглядел он смущенным. – Я хотел попросить тебя походить к нему на сеансы.  
\- Чего?! Какие еще сеансы?!  
\- Ну… - смущенно продолжал Наруто. – Наврал бы, что проблемы в семье и все такое…  
\- Ты сам сказал, что этот Кабуто – приятель Орочимару! – замахал руками Киба. – Я ни за что не сунусь к этому извращенцу!  
\- Не надо никуда соваться, - проворчал Узумаки. – Ты будешь ходить в кабинет Кабуто _в школе_.  
На лице Кибы застыла гримаса отвращения.  
\- Никуда я не буду ходить, - вынес вердикт Инузука. – Хоть убей меня.  
\- Ладно, забудь, - помолчав, ответил Наруто ледяным голосом. – Давай лучше обсудим газету.  
Киба ощутил угрызения совести. Ну и чего он так разорался, как будто его уже насиловать начали? Наруто столько времени жил в одном доме с извращенцем, а он, Киба, видите ли боится приближаться к человеку (который не факт, что тоже извращенец) в общественном месте с кучей свидетелей вокруг. Нормальный он или кто?  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Киба, задней мыслью решив, что все же вляпывается куда-то не туда. – Я согласен следить за Кабуто.  
В ответ Наруто просиял.  
\- Но с тебя статья про Асуму и Куренай, - поставил условие Инузука. – Материал будешь доставать сам.  
\- Без проблем, - усмехнулся Лис.

~~~

Итачи хмуро смотрел, как официант ставит перед Саем тарелку с заказом.  
Первые несколько встреч прошли отвратительно мерзко. Сай, в силу привычки, которая тщательно взращивалась и укреплялась в нём годами, старательно соблазнял Итачи. Мужчина пытался не обращать на это внимания, но Сай с каждым разом становился настойчивее.  
Ловя недоумённые взгляды молодого человека, Учиха тяжело вздыхал и возвращался к самому главному вопросу.  
«Что же с ним делать?»  
Итачи изучал психологию, но он не был специалистом в этой области, и у него не было практики. Да что там практика? В университете этой дисциплине посвятили один единственный семестр. У них математического анализа было больше, чем этой проклятой психологии! А теме насилия в общей сложности посвятили едва ли несколько пар.  
Заманчиво было бы взять несколько тематических книг и углубиться в изучение проблемы, но Итачи мало доверял текстовому материалу. Намного лучше, когда такие абстрактные вещи преподносятся живым человеком с практическим опытом, а не учебником без нормальных пояснений для непосвящённых людей.  
\- Я знаю, что вы задумали! – с улыбкой сообщил Сай, подняв с помощью палочек кусочек рыбы. Торжественно отправив его в рот, он продолжил:  
\- Вы делаете вид, что не заинтересованы мной, и ждёте, когда я потеряю бдительность. Но, в конце концов, вы затащите меня в постель. Так зачем тратить время? Я готов переспать с вами прямо сейчас.  
Вздохнув, Итачи отвёл глаза и уставился в большую витрину кафе. Сейчас был обед. Учиха хотел бы отдохнуть и расслабиться, но ему приходилось сидеть здесь и выслушивать подобный бред.  
\- Думай как хочешь, - тихо отозвался Итачи, устало прикрыв глаза. Голова гудела от напряжения: редкие разговоры с Саем выматывали сильнее напряжённой работы.  
Удивительно, но парень не отличался особой болтливостью. А когда он начинал рисовать, вовсе замыкался в себе и практически не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Возможно, именно тогда перед глазами Итачи появлялся настоящий Сай. Но таких моментов было мало. И почему-то они воспринимались тяжелее злосчастных попыток соблазнения.  
Уголки губ Сая опустились. Он начал задумчиво ковыряться в еде, иногда поднимая на Итачи свои тусклые чёрные глаза.  
\- Может, не нужно строить из себя великого мученика? – непривычно зло спросил Сай, продолжая смотреть в свою тарелку. Мужчина открыл глаза и с подозрением уставился на собеседника. Ощущение было такое, словно его, Итачи, окатило ледяной водой.  
– Да, не очень-то весело слушать такого как я, но это не даёт вам права возводить себя в ранг святого. - Подняв голову, Сай усмехнулся: - Не удивляйтесь. Мне отлично видно, как я вас раздражаю и как вы изо всех сил делаете вид, что своим смирением совершаете величайший подвиг. Но лучше оставьте эту монополию христианскому Иисусу.  
Сощурив глаза, Итачи с жадностью наблюдал, как всё напускное и фальшивое трескается, выпуская наружу настоящего Сая. Он был злым, раздражённым и… таким же уставшим, как сам Итачи.  
Прикрыв лицо ладонью, Сай старался спрятать эмоции, которых накопилось слишком много, чтобы парень быстро взял себя в руки и вернул привычную маску отъявленной шлюхи. Но если лицо у него получалось закрыть, речь так просто остановить не получалось.  
\- Жертва! Ха! Вам далеко до того, что происходило со мной. Но почему-то я не строю из себя страдальца. – Сай убрал руку, и Итачи увидел его искажённое гримасой злобы лицо. Учиху передёрнуло.  
– Мне было десять лет, когда Орочимару решил, что мне пора становиться «взрослым». Было очень больно. Я плакал и просил, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. Но разве меня кто-то пожалел? Всем было наплевать. Вот и мне наплевать на ваши «страдания». Вы знали, на что шли, и вы сделали это добровольно.  
Сай отодвинулся на стуле и встал из-за стола. Перекинув через плечо сумку, он запустил руку в карман, вытащил деньги и кинул их на стол.  
\- Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? – холодно спросил Итачи, заставляя парня остановиться.  
\- Могу рассказать подробности моего первого сексуального опыта, – хмыкнув, предложил Сай. – Ничего особенного. Он прижал меня к кровати и…  
\- Прошу, не нужно. Это последнее, что я хотел бы услышать, - сглотнув подкативший к горлу ком, попросил Итачи.  
\- Слабак, - с отвращением кинул Сай.  
Итачи пришлось догонять его. Парень быстро покинул кафе и собирался вернуться домой, но Учиха, который с таким трудом дождался первых сдвигов в деле, не мог так просто отпустить Сая.  
Перехватив парня за предплечье, Итачи снова заставил его остановиться.  
\- Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - сказал Учиха, дождавшись, пока Сай повернёт к нему своё лицо. – Давай найдём спокойное место и нормально поговорим.  
\- Вы уже не против секса? Отлично! У меня или у вас?  
Проклятая фальшивая улыбка отняла надежду, возникшую каких-то несколько минут назад. Уже давно Итачи не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и разочарованным.  
\- Нет, я просто хотел поговорить.  
Сай ушёл, а его злой и отчаянный голос продолжал звучать в голове Итачи. Да, парень был прав. У него было больше прав выставлять себя жертвой, но он этого не делал. Наоборот, глядя на него, ты сам чувствовал себя пострадавшим.  
Тряхнув головой, Итачи старался отогнать образ маленького испуганного мальчика, который отчаянно звал на помощь и которому не суждено было её получить.  
Мерзко. Очень мерзко. И грустно.

~~~

К тому времени как Саске вошел в учительскую, там было уже не продохнуть. Неужели директор решил собрать абсолютно _всех_ учителей в таком небольшом помещении? И для чего понадобился такой всеобщий сбор? Сам директор пока не появлялся, и Саске, уже было раздосадованный перспективой нудного ожидания, вдруг оживился. Что за важный и срочный вопрос директор хочет обсудить с ними в конце рабочего дня? А если… Саске вмиг похолодел, представив, что все собрались здесь из-за того, что узнали об их с Наруто отношениях. Но нет. Это же невозможно.  
Тем не менее, даже если не учитывать то, что они спят друг с другом, сама ситуация, когда ученик живет у своего учителя, может вызывать много лишних вопросов. И если об этом стало известно…  
Сохраняя на лице беспристрастную маску, Саске медленно подошел к кулеру и налил себе воды. Как только стаканчик опустел, Учиха тут же смял его в руке и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Какого хрена он чувствует себя словно извращенец? Все совсем наоборот: это _он_ спасает Наруто от похотливого опекуна. И если что, Узумаки уже давно достиг возраста согласия, а он, Саске, его ни к чему не принуждал. Если Наруто решит, что такие отношения ему не подходят, он тут же отпустит его.  
От таких размышлений легче не стало. Потому что если Наруто и правда уйдет от него… Саске почувствовал, как его подташнивает. И когда он успел так сильно прикипеть к Узумаки? Всего два месяца прошло…  
Саске налил себе еще воды и залпом осушил пластиковый стакан. На него уже начинали странно посматривать. От расспросов заботливых коллег спасло внезапное появление директора. Крупный мускулистый мужчина больше походил на боксера, чем на главу учебного заведения. Внушительной ширины плечи были затянуты в черный пиджак, однако это вовсе не выглядело смешно. Солидно – да. С таким человеком никому не хотелось бы шутить. Темная кожа директора контрастировала со светлыми, зачесанными назад волосами. Такие же светлые, вечно сведенные к переносице густые брови, короткие усы и острая борода разнообразили выразительные сильные черты лица. Директор, казалось, был в скверном настроении. Впрочем, он был таким всегда. За директором семенила светловолосая девушка-секретарь, Мабуи.  
\- Здравствуйте, Эй-сама, - многогласно прошуршало по учительской, в знак уважения все поклонились. Пользуясь тем, что он находится дальше всех, Саске не стал здороваться, ограничившись лишь поклоном.  
\- Эй-сама, - Мабуи протянула директору какой-то свернутый лист. Эй с раздражением тряхнул свертком, представляя взглядам учителей печатную листовку формата А3. Вся учительская замерла, и присмотревшись к газетенке, Саске понял почему. Кажется, это был один из номеров тех самых «Оборотней», о которых он уже не единожды слышал от других преподавателей. Какие-то хулиганы периодически выпускали сатиристические статьи о нелицеприятной изнанке школы, которая существовала у любой организации, будь то хоть учебное заведение, хоть коммерческое предприятие. Саске усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. Ну и что директор хочет от _них_?  
\- Эта писанина меня достала, - не стал ходить вокруг да около Эй, хлопая газетой о близстоящий письменный стол. – Я хочу, чтобы их нашли и наказали.  
«Прилюдно высекли, что ли?» - мысленно усмехнулся Саске. Учителя молчали и переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная, что предложить в качестве способа поимки хулиганов.  
\- Никаких идей ни у кого нет, я так понимаю. – Брови директора сходились все ближе друг к другу. Учиха стал замечать, как коллеги втягивают головы в плечи. В воздухе словно запахло приближающейся грозой. Вздохнув, Саске вышел вперед и взял в руки номер газеты, пробегая взглядом по крупным буквам названия.  
 _«ОБОРОТНИ: такими нас сделала луна»_.  
Намек на некую связь с «Акацки», девиз которых: _«Луна выйдет из-за облаков, и тайное станет явным»_?  
Саске рассмотрел листовку получше. Никаких штампов издательства или чего-то подобного.  
\- И как вы хотите, чтобы их нашли, Эй-сама? – скептично поинтересовался он. – Эту газету печатают либо дома, либо по договоренности о неразглашении адреса печатной компании. Предлагаете установить слежку за каждым из учеников?  
\- Да хоть отпечатки пальцев со всех снимайте, - отрезал директор. - Это уже не мои проблемы. У меня есть более важные дела, чем поимка нескольких лоботрясов.  
Саске наградил директора недобрым взглядом. Хватает дел, значит? А ничего, что двое учеников этой самой школы подвергались домогательствам и насилию со стороны опекуна, и никто ничего не заподозрил?  
Судя по всему, взгляд Учихи вывел директора окончательно.  
\- Учиха-сенсей. – На скулах Эя ходили желваки.  
\- Да, директор-сама, - с нажимом ответил Саске.  
\- Это вы, кажется, закончили вуз, в котором процветали нашумевшие «Акацки»?  
\- Они и сейчас процветают, - усмехнулся Учиха. – Их так и не поймали.  
\- Что ж, как бы там ни было, ясно, что у вас больше знаний о такого рода вещах, чем у любого из здесь присутствующих. Вот вы-то и назначаетесь ответственным за поимку этих «Оборотней».  
\- Да, Эй-сама, - стиснув зубы, Саске с деланным почтением склонил голову. Сам виноват. Нечего было лезть на рожон. Молчал бы, как все остальные, ничего бы не случилось. Инициатива, как говорится, наказуема.  
\- Вот и отлично. – Директор заметно смягчился. – Все свободны.  
Учителя тихонько переговаривались и постепенно расходились. Саске поставил в шкаф классный журнал. Некоторые коллеги, проходя мимо него, добродушно желали удачи в поимке нерадивых учеников и обещали по мере сил помогать. Учиха вежливо благодарил, хотя и сомневался, что ему потребуется какая бы то ни было помощь.  
К концу рабочего дня Саске с неудовольствием отметил про себя, что не рад скорому возвращению домой. Мысли вернулись к затее директора, в которой Учиха играл не последнюю роль.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Саске вышел из класса и отправился на выход.  
Дома было шумно. Наруто, не любивший сидеть в тишине, включил телевизор, музыку на ноутбуке, а сам сидел на полу в гостиной, обложившись тетрадями и учебниками. В данный момент он усиленно грыз кончик ручки, застопорившись на одном из заданий по математике. Заметив приход учителя, Наруто поспешно захлопнул тетрадь и подвинул к себе учебник по биологии. Раскрыв его на нужной странице, он углубился в анатомию человека, хмуро поглядывая на Учиху.  
Саске усмехнулся. Какой забавный способ показать своё негодование.  
\- Что будешь на ужин? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Саске, снимая тёмно-синий пиджак.  
\- Мне всё равно, - буркнул Наруто, переворачивая страницу. Саске готов был поклясться, что его ученик ни за что не перескажет начало параграфа.  
\- Вот как? – Саске подошёл ближе. Наруто отодвинулся.  
\- Тогда я пойду готовить овощной салат.  
Он не успел и шага сделать, когда Наруто схватил его за щиколотку.  
\- Я против. Это гадость, - еле слышно выдавил он.  
Ничего удивительного. Узумаки уже давно и однозначно показал свою нелюбовь к свежим овощам.  
\- Тогда прекращай вести себя как обиженная девица и скажи, что хочешь на ужин, - сказал Саске, прикрыв глаза.  
Задумавшись, Наруто отпустил его. Учиха развернулся и, сложив руки на груди, стал наблюдать за сложным мыслительным процессом, отраженным на лице ученика, попутно оглядывая устроенный им бардак. Неуважительное отношение к собственным записям и имуществу школы Саске не одобрял, но ему было проще закрыть на это глаза, чем устраивать новый скандал. Они ещё не закончили со старой ссорой.  
\- А это что такое?  
Снова этот учительский тон. Наруто вздрогнул и поднял на Саске удивлённый взгляд.  
Учиха наклонился и вытащил торчавшую из учебника по истории листовку «Оборотней». Хмуро оглядев творчество клуба «Любителей страшилок», Саске выжидательно уставился на Наруто.  
\- Нууу… это газета, – неуверенно ответил Узумаки.  
\- Газета? Эта глупая листовка? – Саске вскинул брови. – Рекламный спам большую ценность имеет, чем это «творчество». Зачем ты её сюда притащил?  
Слова Саске неприятно полоснули, оскорбляя не только детище Наруто, но и его самого.  
\- Она не глупая! – поспешно возразил Узумаки, вставая с пола. – Это ты дурак, если не видишь в ней смысла!  
Наруто не хотел, чтобы Саске смотрел на него сверху вниз, но оказавшись на ногах, все равно не смог возвыситься над учителем. Это раздражало и бесило.  
Саске видел недовольство Наруто, но ничего не делал, чтобы это изменить. Он продолжал смотреть на ученика с некоторым снисхождением, не принимая его как равного. Учиха никогда не прощал глупость, даже если она исходила от близкого для него человека.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя как маленький ребёнок, Наруто, - медленно и чётко произнёс Саске, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительный контакт. – Ничего полезного эта газета не даёт. Одни лишние проблемы. Не более.  
\- В этой газете раскрывают правду, - сказал Наруто, понижая голос, поскольку Саске подался вперёд. – Это честь и совесть нашей школы.  
\- Правда? – прошептал Саске. – Ты серьёзно думаешь, что глупости, которые пишут в этой газете – честь и совесть целой школы? А мне показалось, что подобная писанина направлена на что угодно, кроме благородных целей. Например, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
\- Вы не правы, Учиха-сенсей, - настаивал Наруто, снова переходя на официоз.  
\- Ладно, я не могу ничего тебе советовать и тем более менять твою точку зрения, - сдался Саске.  
Наруто довольно оскалился и уселся обратно на пол.  
\- Кстати, сегодня было собрание учителей, - как бы невзначай упомянул Саске, - Обсуждали «Оборотней», решали, что с ними делать.  
Наруто вздрогнул. Саске ухмыльнулся и продолжил:  
\- Меня назначили ответственным за поимку этих хулиганов. И когда я их найду, им не поздоровится.  
\- Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? – хмуро поинтересовался Наруто, оглядываясь на учителя.  
\- Вдруг ты сможешь передать им, что у них всё ещё есть шанс избежать наказания? – пожал плечами Саске и развернулся к дверям. – Я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть знакомые из «Оборотней», мой глупый лисёнок.  
Узумаки в недоумении уставился вслед Саске.  
Учиха понимал Наруто. Когда тебя разъедают неприятные мысли, а вокруг творится настоящий ужас, ты готов отвлечься на что угодно, только бы не сойти с ума.  
Но сейчас Узумаки не имел права на ошибку. Если он и дальше будет привлекать к себе внимание, он добьётся того, что его вычислят. Саске со своей стороны будет молчать, но остальные учителя не были дураками. Рано или поздно они догадаются. И тогда Наруто отправят к директору. А что первым делом сделает руководство? Естественно обратится к опекуну. И тогда у Орочимару появится шанс вернуть Наруто себе.  
Но Узумаки слишком упрямый, чтобы послушаться и бросить свою затею. Кроме того, опасные авантюры вызывают не меньшую зависимость, чем наркотики. Саске знал об этом не понаслышке, поэтому волновался ещё сильнее.  
И почему, когда всё начинает налаживаться, всплывают новые проблемы?

~~~

Больше всего в этом стрип-клубе Кабуто нравилось то, что здесь разрешалось курить. Сквозь извивающиеся сквозь полумрак клубы дыма он видел, с каким скучающим выражением лица Орочимару смотрит на очередного парня, что крутился на пилоне неподалеку от их столика. У Кимимаро была отличная спортивная фигура, но Кабуто прекрасно знал, что для Орочимару она не представляет никакого интереса. Парень для него слишком взрослый. Орочимару ценил исключительно юношескую угловатость и даже некоторую неуклюжесть в движениях. Орочимару сам сказал ему об этом, когда они были друг для друга опекуном и подопечным. Любовниками.  
В стрип-клуб гомосексуальной направленности, которым втайне владел начальник городской полиции Мадара, Кабуто и Орочимару заходили нечасто. Работали здесь исключительно совершеннолетние танцоры и шлюхи, поэтому основной целью визитов в основном являлись разговоры с Мадарой и дружеские посиделки.  
Однако в этот раз Кабуто и Орочимару пришли сюда по другой причине.  
\- В школе Гаара-кун тоже не появлялся?  
За ленивым тоном Орочимару скрывались печаль и раздражение. Кабуто отпил из стакана коктейль и с искренним сожалением покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Он все так же нигде не объявлялся. Ни в школе, ни на работе.  
\- Понятно.  
Кабуто нахмурился. Обычно ему нравилось слушать голос Орочимару, хрипловатый с тянущими нотками. Завораживающий. Но сейчас в нем было столько грусти, что самому становилось тошно.  
\- Зато Наруто-кун исправно посещает занятия. – Кабуто очень хотелось хоть чем-то порадовать бывшего опекуна. Орочимару скосил на него взгляд своих янтарных глаз. Никогда и ни у кого в мире не будет таких удивительных глаз! Такого узкого, почти вертикального зрачка, что кажется, будто на тебя смотрит очень сильный и опасный хищник.  
Однако обычно Орочимару ласкал его взглядом, а сейчас смотрел хмуро и неодобрительно. Настолько, что становилось почти физически больно. Кабуто почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили обухом топора.  
\- Сумимасен, - спохватился он и, чуть привстав, уважительно склонил перед Орочимару голову. Какой же он дурак! Зачем нужно было упоминать о Наруто-куне? Орочимару-сама ведь так расстраивается из-за того, что они с ним не вместе.  
\- Все в порядке, Кабуто.  
К счастью Якуши, голос Орочимару снова звучал мягко и тепло. Он почувствовал на подбородке длинные тонкие пальцы – опекун приподнял его за подбородок.  
\- Орочимару-сама… - Кабуто тут же почувствовал, как по телу пробежала приятная дрожь предвкушения. В отсутствие подопечных Орочимару-сама всегда проводил время с ним, и хотя такое случалось все реже, Кабуто искренне упивался вниманием опекуна.  
\- Орочимару-сама, мы могли бы воспользоваться одной из гостевых комнат Мадары-самы. Я бы мог помочь вам расслабиться.  
Кабуто был уверен, что его желания совпадают с мыслями бывшего опекуна, но вместо ответа в глазах Орочимару мелькнуло странное выражение. Что это? Удивление?  
Орочимару улыбнулся уголком губ и ласково погладил Якуши по руке.  
\- Спасибо, Кабуто. Но не нужно.  
Обескураженный Якуши смотрел, как взгляд Орочимару вновь останавливается на полуобнаженном танцующем Кимимаро. Что все это значит? Орочимару-сама раньше никогда от него не отказывался.  
Взгляд Кабуто отстраненно шарил по мускулистому телу Кимимаро. И тут его осенило. От осознания простой истины Кабуто сковало оцепенение. Не может быть. Он что…  
Стал для Орочимару слишком старым?  
Кабуто снова глотнул коктейля и с силой сжал в руке стеклянный стакан. Бросил взгляд на Орочимару. Да, так и есть. Слишком стар, слишком неинтересен.  
Но разве это справедливо? Он, Кабуто, всегда был рядом с ним, сколько себя помнил. Отдавал всего себя, любил без остатка. Неужели он заслуживает участи быть брошенным лишь из-за того, что он… повзрослел?  
Задумавшись, Кабуто не заметил, как погрузился в собственное прошлое.  
Первое чёткое воспоминание – старое здание приюта, в котором не делали ремонт едва ли не со дня его основания. Мало персонала, много сирот и почти никакого финансирования. Это было обычным делом в провинции страны.  
Единственным человеком, который о нём заботился, была одна из воспитательниц - Ноно Якуши. Славная добрая женщина, лично проследившая за тем, чтобы Кабуто научился писать и читать, ассоциировалась у мальчика с настоящей матерью. Он любил её и обожал, и та отвечала ему взаимностью. Как-то раз Ноно пообещала усыновить Кабуто. Но обещания она не сдержала.  
Однажды Ноно и другие воспитатели исчезли, и на их место пришли незнакомые люди. Они с первого взгляда не понравились Кабуто. Среди них не было ни одной женщины, все мужчины были покрыты странными татуировками, что наводило на мысли о якудза, а их лица ничего не выражали. Имён этих людей Кабуто не запомнил, зато без труда мог воссоздать в памяти картину первого акта «воспитания» провинившихся детей. Дикие крики, запах крови и сумасшедшие глаза «воспитателей» - всё это, по словам новых «учителей», было направлено на установление дисциплины и взращивания в них беспрекословного послушания. Но Кабуто не был дураком. Он понимал, что мужчины не воспитывают, а _наслаждаются_ насилием.  
Избитые и сломленные дети, опасаясь дальнейших издевательств, исполняли любое пожелание своих новых наставников. Начиналось «взросление никому ненужных спиногрызов» с работы на улицах в качестве попрошаек. Унизительно, но лучше, чем сломанная рука или разбитое лицо. В один из дней после общения с «воспитателем» Кабуто встал напротив зеркала, приподнял футболку и увидел фиолетово-жёлтое пятно, занимавшее правую половину его тела. Три дня он не мог нормально спать. Дикая боль из-за нечаянного поворота на правый бок будила задремавшего мальчика. Но и это было не самым ужасным. Некоторое время спустя мужчины поняли, что на детях можно заработать гораздо больше. С тех пор из приюта начали пропадать сироты.  
Почему полиция ничего не замечала? Сейчас Кабуто это отлично понимал. Лично был знаком со служителями закона. Но тогда мальчик на что-то надеялся. С трудом сбежав из этого проклятого места, Кабуто добрался до отделения полиции и рассказал всё, что знал.  
К вечеру на пороге полицейского участка появился один из «воспитателей». Он посмотрел на Кабуто и оскалился, обнажая желтоватые зубы. Внутри Кабуто всё оборвалось. Он понял, что если вернётся в приют, не проживёт и суток. В первый раз в жизни Кабуто расплакался. Он бился в истерике, пока пришедший за ним «воспитатель» тащил его в свою машину.

 _\- Что вы делаете с ребёнком? – послышался властный голос.  
Кабуто умолк и повернул голову в сторону, откуда этот самый голос исходил.  
Высокий мужчина средних лет не вызвал у мальчика особых эмоций. Зачем напрасно себя обнадёживать? Кому он, Кабуто, нужен? Все его бросили, даже Ноно. Он ждал, что «воспитатель» пошлёт человека куда подальше, и тот уйдёт, едва запахнет опасностью.  
\- Не твоего ума дело, старик. Если не хочешь проблем, вали отсюда, - «воспитатель» среагировал именно так, как и ожидал Кабуто.  
Но насчёт реакции мужчины он ошибся. Тот остался стоять на месте, без страха, но с усмешкой рассматривая заговорившего с ним человека.  
Один из полицейских подошёл к «воспитателю», наклонился к его уху и зашептал что-то такое, отчего державшие Кабуто руки разжались.  
\- Простите, Орочимару-сан, я не знал, что это вы, - «воспитатель» изменился в лице. Низко поклонившись, он не поднимал головы до тех пор, пока мужчина не ответил ему:  
\- Я заберу мальчика с собой. - Орочимару медленно и грациозно направился к Кабуто. – Ты можешь быть свободен. Или есть какие-то проблемы?  
\- Нет! Конечно нет! – поспешно заверил его «воспитатель» и исчез раньше, чем Орочимару коснулся руки Кабуто.  
\- Пошли, малыш, - Орочимару погладил мальчика по волосам. – Теперь я буду твоим папой._

От воспоминаний в груди Кабуто потеплело. Образ Орочимару навсегда отпечатался в его голове как образ ангела-спасителя.  
Вернувшись в реальность, Якуши взглянул в сторону самого дорогого для него человека. Орочимару целовал шею сидевшего на его коленях Кимимаро. Молодой парень с безразличием смотрел в потолок, привычными движениями поглаживая спину клиента и вовремя постанывая, поощряя чужие ласки.  
Стиснув зубы, Кабуто отвернулся в другую сторону. Он не понимал, почему этот неблагодарный белобрысый ублюдок заслужил столько внимания. Орочимару достоин большего, чем вынужденная покорность. Но не ему судить о чужих вкусах.  
Для себя Кабуто решил никогда не повторять ошибок отца. Дети слишком глупые и непостоянные. Они почти никогда не способны по достоинству оценить заботу о них. Якуши уже давно хотел начать отношения, но всё время откладывал, надеясь, что Орочимару изменит своим принципам. Сегодня Кабуто окончательно убедился – пора. Пора двигаться дальше. Он обязательно найдёт себе любовника. И ни за что не поменяет его на другого. Уж кому как не ему знать, насколько больно быть брошенным.  
\- Кабуто не жди меня, - сказал Орочимару, не отрывая взгляда от гибкого юношеского тела. - Иди домой. Отдохни. Завтра тебе на работу.  
\- Да, Орочимару-сама.  
Кабуто проводил взглядом удаляющихся в сторону гостевых комнат Орочимару и Кимимаро, печально улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.  
И всё-таки отец заботится о нём.


	20. Chapter 20

Наруто весь вечер не выходил из гостиной, и Саске надеялся, что их ссора принесет плоды хотя бы в виде добросовестно выполненного домашнего задания. Сам Учиха решил немного прибраться, приготовить еду на завтра и почитать что-нибудь полезное в Интернете. Просмотрев парочку сайтов, он зашел на «Фейсбук». Итачи был онлайн.  
«Куда пропал?» - набрал Саске сообщение брату.  
«Соскучился, отото?»  
«Еще как, - усмехнулся Учиха. – Совсем заработался там, трудоголик?»  
«Типа того».  
В удивлении Саске поднял одну бровь.  
«Типа? У тебя что-то случилось?»  
Ответ на сообщение пришел не сразу. Саске уже начал нервничать.  
«Помнишь, ты просил помочь Наруто с Орочимару?»  
Саске тут же напрягся:  
«Только не говори, что из-за этого у тебя возникли проблемы».  
Снова пауза.  
«Нет. Просто покопался в архивах. Ты был прав. Орочимару использовал своих подопечных. Никто из них не остался в этом городе, все разъехались. Некоторые не просто переехали в другие районы, а покинули пределы страны. Некоторые погибли или пропали».  
Саске почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки.  
Через какое-то время, не дождавшись от брата ответа, Итачи написал:  
«Я разыскал одного из бывших подопечных. Он подтвердил версию насчет насилия».  
Младший Учиха сглотнул, сначала чтобы окончательно отойти от шока, а потом от прилива небывалой ярости. Одно дело подозревать человека в чем-то ужасном, и совсем другое – получить тому прямое подтверждение.  
«Кто он? Сколько ему лет? Как он живет?» - Пальцы Саске быстро стучали по клавиатуре.  
«Его зовут Сай. Сейчас он уже совершеннолетний. Саске, все будет хорошо, мы найдем выход и спасем Наруто».  
«И Гаару. Это друг и одноклассник Наруто. Орочимару усыновил и его. Сейчас Гаара перебрался жить к своему другу, чтобы скрыться от Орочимару».  
«И Гаару тоже. Хотя, честно говоря, я пока ума ни приложу, что делать. Но обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, отото».  
Саске ощутил угрызения совести. Вообще-то это его парень, его ученики страдают от домогательств опекуна, а он свои проблемы сваливает на брата.  
«Я так понимаю, что заявление в полицию – не вариант?» - написал Саске.  
«Сай как-то упоминал, что Орочимару и начальник полиции – близкие друзья».  
«Понятно. Значит, о полиции можно забыть. Тогда сразу идти к мэру?»  
«Откуда ты знаешь, что он не в сговоре с ними?» - задал резонный вопрос Итачи.  
Саске чувствовал, как на него наваливается отчаяние. Как ни крути, у Орочимару везде все схвачено и продумано. Это ужасно злило. Казалось, выхода нет никакого.  
«Я что-нибудь придумаю», - снова повторил Итачи, видимо, связав долгое молчание с состоянием Саске. Итачи всегда умел чувствовать его настроение.  
«Спасибо, ниисан, - набрал Саске, тепло улыбаясь в монитор. – Я тебя люблю».  
«И я тебя, отото. Как дела с Наруто?»  
Саске усмехнулся.  
«Когда ты заглянешь к нам в следующий раз, я уже не смогу поцеловать тебя в губы, извини».  
«Ну наконец-то. – К этому прилагался подмигивающий смайлик. – Загляну к вам на днях».  
На этом Итачи вышел из сети. Саске бросил взгляд на часы и решил, что пора готовиться ко сну.  
В гостиной еще горел свет. Учиха не был уверен, придет ли Наруто спать в спальню или он настолько обижен, что заночует на диване. Как бы там ни было, Саске был уверен, что рано или поздно они с Узумаки помирятся, а проблемы есть и посерьезнее. Не в силах заснуть, он долго смотрел в потолок, обдумывая полученную от брата информацию.  
Саске не понимал одного: если Орочимару располагает такими связями, то почему он до сих пор не забрал Наруто? Почему не разыскал Гаару? Полицейские вполне могли этим заняться. Или уже занимаются? Но если найти Гаару еще нужно постараться, то Наруто… почему Наруто еще у него?  
Закрыв глаза, Саске занимался отвратительным, на его взгляд делом: пытался представить себя в шкуре Орочимару и понять, чего же тот хочет.  
Если бы Орочимару забрал Наруто силой, запер бы его в доме, то легко сделал бы парня своим. Подержав Узумаки пару недель дома, он бы добился того, что все следы насилия зажили, и тогда глазу общественности не за что было бы зацепиться. Наруто не смог бы подать заявление об изнасиловании в полицию. Да даже если бы и подал, связи Орочимару помогли бы ему избежать наказания. А решись Наруто рассказать о своих проблемах кому-то из преподавателей, скорее всего никто бы не поверил ему или зашел бы в такой же тупик, как и Саске.  
Тогда в чем дело? Почему опекун не забирает Наруто?  
Саске все смотрел в потолок и приходил к одному и тому же абсурдному выводу: Орочимару не хочет насиловать Наруто.  
Он хочет, чтобы Наруто сам на все согласился.  
Возможно, опекун сейчас просто ищет способ заставить его это сделать. Если бы Орочимару пригрозил, что причинит зло кому-то близкому Наруто, тот вполне мог согласиться на секс ради спасения дорогого ему человека.  
Саске резко сел в постели и запустил пальцы себе в волосы. Выходит, в любой момент его самого, Кибу или кого-то еще могли поймать какие-нибудь наемники, скрутить, сунуть в машину и отвезти куда-нибудь на заброшенный склад? А после этого Наруто ради спасения этого человека сам предложит себя Орочимару? Многообещающая перспективка, что тут сказать.  
Но все же в этой истории что-то не сходилось. Прошло слишком много времени. Если у Орочимару была такая возможность, почему он не поступил так раньше? Учитывая его дружбу с начальником городской полиции, что ему стоило одолжить несколько человек для похищения? Ведь Наруто еще в начале их знакомства как-то рассказывал, как после школы два бугая затолкали его в машину к Орочимару…  
И тут Саске осенило воспоминание:  
 _«Я не трону тебя. Пока ты сам не захочешь. Я не одобряю насилие. Хочу, чтобы ты отдался добровольно. И я готов подождать, но тебе придётся вернуться домой»._  
Но сейчас Наруто домой не возвращался…  
 _«Я не сказал, что не применяю насилие. Только не одобряю. Считай твоё добровольное согласие моей прихотью. Моё мнение может измениться в любой момент»._  
Учиха готов был взвыть. _«В любой момент»_. Это означает, что Орочимару может сделать свой ход когда угодно. Когда же он решит, что уже достаточно подождал и можно приступать к действиям?  
От размышлений Саске отвлекла открывшаяся в спальню дверь. Не ожидая увидеть в темноте сидящего на постели Учиху, Наруто немного застопорился.  
\- Еще не спишь? – пробормотал он. – Я хотел… - Но договорить ему не дали. Саске схватил Наруто за руку, опрокинул на кровать и притянул к себе, крепко обхватив его руками и ногами.  
Наруто удивленно хлопал глазами в темноте спальни. Саске не шевелился, только крепче прижимал к себе. Узумаки поначалу счел все это началом бурной ночи, но бездействие Учихи доказывало обратное, и теперь он не понимал, что такое нашло на его учителя.  
\- Саске, - обеспокоенно протянул Наруто, - с тобой все в порядке? Эй… - Он отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть Учихе в лицо, но его губы тут же увлекли в поцелуй. Ласкающие руки заставляли таять.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Наруто, разрывая поцелуй и утыкаясь носом в шею Саске. – Я вел себя как придурок.  
Саске ничего не отвечал, только продолжал задумчиво гладить его по спине. Узумаки уже хотел было снова попросить прощения, когда Саске произнес:  
\- Почему «как»?  
У Наруто отлегло от сердца: раз Учиха язвит, значит, не злится. Но для вида блондин небольно укусил Саске в шею, за что тут же был завален на кровать и раздет догола…  
А после, когда они уже лежали в объятиях друг друга, полусонный Узумаки услышал:  
\- Наруто, мы должны уехать из этого города. Как можно скорее. Ты согласен?  
Но ответить он не успел, потому что очень быстро погрузился в безмятежный сон.

Пошарив рукой по постели и не обнаружив в ней никаких блондинов, Учиха Саске открыл глаза и огляделся. В спальне Наруто не было. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали шесть тридцать. Саске даже потер глаза. Еще так рано, а Наруто уже на ногах? А ему, Саске, казалось, что после вчерашнего они, как обычно, опоздают.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Саске прошёлся по квартире в поисках своего ученика. Наруто обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел с раскрытой тетрадью по математике и нервно постукивал ручкой по столу. Рядом с тетрадью стояла тарелка с шоколадными шариками, залитыми тёплым молоком, куда время от времени ныряла ложка, которую Узумаки держал в левой руке.  
Усмехнувшись, Саске пошёл в ванную, затем в комнату, чтобы одеться. Вернувшись на кухню, Учиха застал Наруто в той же позе и с тем же напряжённо-задумчивым лицом. Шоколадные шарики давно размокли, превратив вкусный завтрак в противную кашу.  
\- Что у тебя там? – Саске приблизился к Наруто и заглянул в тетрадь через его плечо.  
Наруто вздрогнул и повернулся к учителю.  
\- Ты можешь не спрашивать меня сегодня на уроке? Я мозг сломал, пока пытался решить эту задачу!  
Несчастные глаза Наруто вызвали улыбку на лице Саске. Но выполнять просьбу он не собирался.  
\- Нет, ты решишь эту задачу. - Наруто поджал губы и обижено отвернулся. - Я сейчас приготовлю себе завтрак и помогу тебе.  
Саске сварил кофе, соорудил несколько бутербродов с сыром и уселся рядом с Узумаки.  
\- Вот здесь нужно заменить переменную, а здесь использовать формулу. - Учиха одной рукой держал надкусанный бутерброд, а указательным пальцем другой водил по записям Наруто.  
\- Хмм, вроде не трудно, - вынужденно признался Узумаки, без труда самостоятельно решая оставшиеся примеры. – Спасибо.  
Обратив внимание на испорченный завтрак, Наруто недолго думая сцапал второй бутерброд Саске. Учиха недовольно цокнул языком.  
\- Что? – спросил Наруто, потянувшись к чашке с чужим кофе. – Сам виноват. Нечего задавать такие непонятные вещи.  
\- У тебя совесть есть? – Саске отобрал свой кофе. – Хочешь оставить меня голодным?  
\- Нет, но мне лень готовить что-то ещё. - Наруто, сама непосредственность, уже нацелился на первый недоеденный бутерброд.  
\- Нахал! – возмутился Саске, когда Узумаки всё-таки оставил его без завтрака.  
Наруто довольно облизнулся и уже вознамерился выйти из кухни, но Учиха перехватил его и притянул к себе. Впившись в ученика долгим и настойчивым поцелуем, Саске запустил руки под рубашку Наруто. Узумаки тихо застонал, когда учитель требовательно потёрся коленом о его промежность.  
\- Если нет привычной еды, я готов позавтракать тобой, - жарко прошептал Саске.  
Но «завтрак» пришлось прервать. В дверь позвонил Киба. Учиха про себя обругал эту их задумку с провожатым для Наруто. Он бы с радостью заменил Инузуку, но было слишком подозрительно каждый день приезжать в школу и уезжать обратно домой вместе со своим учеником.  
Тяжко вздохнув, Саске отпустил Наруто, напоследок пообещав ему, что они обязательно закончат «трапезу».

~~~

Проснувшись этим утром, Гаара первым делом прошел в ванную, а потом заглянул в кабинет в поисках Какаши. В утреннем полумраке горел экран включенного ноутбука с вордовской страницей еще незаконченного романа, однако самого писателя в комнате не оказалось. На всякий случай Гаара прошел на кухню, хотя по тишине уже знал, что никого там не обнаружит. На столе лежала записка с предупреждением о том, что Какаши отправился в ближайший магазин за продуктами.  
С момента переезда Гаары в квартиру писателя прошел почти месяц, и Сабаку но в очередной раз ощутил чувство вины за то, что Какаши теперь приходится лишний раз беспокоиться о готовке. Ведь сам Гаара готовить совсем не умел.  
Нет, так дальше не пойдет, твердо решил юноша. Пора привыкать к самостоятельной жизни, без слуг. Пусть Какаши вернется домой, и на этот раз они приготовят что-нибудь вместе. Гаара понятия не имел, какие продукты принесет в дом писатель, но на всякий случай решил прошерстить Интернет на предмет самых распространенных блюд для завтрака. Наверняка готовить не так уж и сложно, как кажется.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Гаара сел за компьютер и уже собирался открыть окно браузера, но не удержался и прочел пару строк из неоконченного романа… Очнулся парень лишь тогда, когда дочитал написанное до конца. Оно обрывалось законченным предложением прямо посередине страницы.  
Гаара вздохнул, ощущая смесь восхищения, зависти и желания узнать, что же будет дальше. Слог Какаши был удивительным. Живым, полным образов, таким плавным, что казалось, что и не читаешь вовсе, а смотришь кино. Наверное, так мечтает писать каждый, кто вообще хочет писать. Во всяком случае ему, Гааре, хотелось бы вызывать у читателей примерно такие чувства. Он даже ощутил легкую тоску по «Оборотням», хотя шутливые статейки в школьной газете нельзя сравнить с настоящими книгами.  
Наконец, Гаара, свернул окно «Ворда» и щелкнул значок браузера. Как всегда, не дождавшись окончания вопроса, «Гугл» уже сам предлагал возможные варианты. Гаара усмехнулся. Мысль о том, что он не одинок в своей кулинарной растерянности, немного радовал. Взгляд пробежал по возможным вариантам запроса: возможно, в них самих уже кроется какой-нибудь ответ?  
«Что приготовить на завтрак»  
«Что приготовить на завтрак быстро»  
«Что приготовить на завтрак любимому» - На этом месте Гаара слегка покраснел. Хотя Какаши и сказал, что не ждет ничего взамен разрешения поселиться у себя, парень все равно чувствовал себя неловко. Совершенно не привыкший к подобному бескорыстному отношению он все равно считал первопричиной помощи от Какаши тот интерес, который писатель к нему испытывал. Гаара почувствовал, как опускаются плечи. Внезапно ему захотелось как можно скорее съехать отсюда. Но куда? Не возвращаться же к себе домой. Его дом уже давно превратился в филиал логова опекуна. Может, и правда попросить помощи у Саске? Но нет, он уже и так помогает Наруто. Если у него будут жить сразу два ученика, это будет перебором, и что самое немаловажное, дело может закончиться печально для всех: Саске уволят, а их с Наруто снова отдадут Орочимару. Нет, ехать к сенсею нельзя. К тому же у Саске с Наруто отношения, а Гааре не хотелось становиться палкой в колесе. Точнее он даже не был уверен, _сможет_ ли _он_ наблюдать за отношениями этих двоих. Пусть окончательное решение начать новую жизнь уже принято, но все равно еще слишком больно, чтобы отпустить до конца.  
За невеселыми размышлениями Гаара и не заметил, как снова развернул окно с вордовским файлом. Взгляд снова пробежал по строчкам, руки легли на клавиатуру. Гаара даже улыбнулся. Знакомое ощущение квадратных клавиш ему донельзя нравилось. В мыслях неторопливо разворачивалась своя версия дальнейшего сюжета. На всякий случай Гаара щелкнул значок с изображением дискеты. Теперь работа Какаши точно сохранена. Сабаку но замер в сомнениях, а потом быстро застучал по клавишам. Ну а почему бы и нет? Он просто разомнется, а потом тут же все сотрет.  
Закончив пару-тройку абзацев, Гаара откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Довольно неплохо, - прозвучал голос Какаши совсем рядом.  
Гаара вскочил со стула, словно застигнутый на месте преступник.  
\- Какаши-сан! Вы не подумайте… Я все сохранил, просто… - Гаара пытался объяснить свои действия и не мог.  
\- Я купил кое-чего на завтрак, поможешь приготовить? – Хатаке, казалось, даже не трудился его выслушать. Мужчина уже закатал рукава свитера и направлялся на кухню.  
\- К-конечно, - все еще смущенный Гаара шел следом.  
Уже сидя за столом Какаши снова заговорил о произошедшем:  
\- А ты никогда не говорил, что тебя интересует писательство.  
В ответ Гаара только пожал плечами и продолжал свой завтрак.  
\- Это ведь не первая проба пера, так ведь? – предположил писатель. – У тебя есть какой-то опыт работы?  
В очередной раз поражаясь проницательности мужчины, Гаара повел плечами:  
\- На самом деле ничего серьезного. Просто несколько статей для школьной газеты.  
\- Все мы с чего-то начинаем.  
Немного помолчав Какаши снова заговорил:  
\- А ты никогда не думал стать писателем?  
\- Нет, не думал, - Гаара отложил палочки и со своей пустой тарелкой направился к раковине мыть посуду.  
Возможно, если бы у него было время подумать, он обязательно бы завел себе такую мечту: посвятить жизнь выдумыванию замысловатых сюжетов и изданию книг. Но все мысли Гаары до недавнего времени занимал поиск способа отвлечься. От всего: от идеи о том, что он виноват в смерти матери, что совершенно не нужен своему отцу. А когда отец умер, появился Орочимару.  
\- А хочешь? – продолжал спрашивать Какаши.  
Потерявший нить разговора Гаара, обернулся в непонимании.  
\- Что?  
\- Сейчас ты хотел бы работать писателем?  
Гаара замер с недонесенной до раковины тарелкой в руке. Если подумать, разве он не скучал по работе в «Оборотнях»? Разве просто так взялся самовольно продолжать роман Какаши? Гааре нравилось ощущение того, как его мысли и образы переливались сквозь пальцы в клавиатуру и оставались отпечатками букв на электронной бумаге.  
\- Да, - произнесли губы до того, как Гаара успел закончить в голове собственную мысль. – Наверное, хотел бы.  
\- Как насчет совместной работы со мной? – предложил Какаши.  
Гаара уставился на писателя во все глаза.  
Работать с настоящим писателем? Серьезно?!  
Видимо, его реакция позабавила Какаши, потому что он тепло улыбнулся и, продолжая поедать свой завтрак, терпеливо ждал ответа.  
\- Но каким образом?  
\- С предыдущей книгой я сильно прохлопал срок сдачи, - вздохнул Какаши. – Хотелось бы нагнать упущенное время с новой и сдать ее в редакцию задолго до окончания срока. Сюжет я окончательно все равно еще не продумал, так что у тебя будет даже некоторая свобода в действиях. Если захочешь, твое имя или псевдоним будут указаны на обложке.  
Гаара не мог поверить своим ушам. Писать настоящую книгу – кто бы мог подумать, что обычному школьнику выпадет такой шанс!  
\- Естественно гонорар за работу я обеспечу, - пообещал Какаши. – Тебе ведь нужна работа? Ты не вернулся в школу и от чайного дома тоже отказался.  
Взгляд Гаары опустился в пол. Верно. О школе и чайном доме он старался забыть. Как бы ни хотелось ему вернуться к друзьям или в оплот своего спокойствия, он должен остерегаться Орочимару. Иначе опекун быстро выяснит, у кого он скрывается.  
\- Кстати, - продолжал Какаши, - я понимаю твое решение насчет школы, и не подумай, что я пытаюсь тебя поучать. Но почему ты больше не работаешь в чайном доме? Я думал, тебе там нравилось, и он для тебя не просто работа…  
\- Я не могу, - перебил Гаара, опускаясь обратно на стул. Тема была неприятной, но Какаши имеет право знать правду.  
\- Я не хожу в школу и в чайный дом потому, что тогда опекун может выяснить, у кого я скрываюсь, и у вас возникнут из-за меня проблемы.  
Какаши нахмурился. Его давно волновал этот вопрос, и похоже, для него настало самое подходящее время.  
\- Гаара, скажи мне. А _кто_ твой опекун?  
\- Его зовут Орочимару, - юноша поднял на Хатаке взгляд, в котором сквозил ледяной холод. – Он возглавляет местный реабилитационный центр для несовершеннолетних и входит в попечительский совет моей школы.  
На минуту Какаши показалось, будто его оглушили.  
Нет, он иногда развивал в своих книгах сюжеты о всяких грязных делишках сильных мира сего, но одно дело знать, что подобное где-то происходит, и совсем другое – столкнуться с этим напрямую. И такое творится здесь, в их небольшом тихом городишке?  
\- Ты… - Какаши почувствовал, как охрип голос. – Почему ты не обращался в полицию, Гаара-кун?  
Лицо Сабаку но ничего не выражало. Он лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Потому что я знал, что у Орочимару в полиции есть связи.  
\- Неужели настолько серьезные? – нахмурился Какаши.  
Гаара снова пожал плечами. На этот раз несколько нервно.  
\- Вроде как сам начальник полиции.  
Замолчав, Какаши вдруг резко переосмыслил все то, что он знал о Гааре. Наследник богатых родителей остался сиротой и угодил прямо в лапы к чиновнику-извращенцу, у которого куча связей в госслужбах.  
\- Ты, наверное, не единственный такой, да? – осторожно предположил Хатаке. - Я имею в виду у этого Орочимару. Он ведь занимает свой пост не из гуманистических убеждений, верно?  
\- Наруто тоже его воспитанник. – Глухой голос Гаары был подобен шелесту листьев.  
\- Наруто?  
\- Он мой друг. И одноклассник. Я не сразу узнал, что Орочимару и его опекун тоже.  
\- Ему грозит опасность? – встревожился Какаши. – Сколько у Орочимару таких, как вы?  
\- Честно говоря не знаю. – Гаара опустил голову и плечи, словно уменьшившись вдвое. – Но Наруто сейчас в безопасности. Вот только…  
\- Только что?  
Гаара поднял на писателя полный усталости взгляд:  
\- Не знаю. Со связями Орочимару, если ему будет очень нужно, он легко найдет и меня, и Наруто где угодно и вернет себе. Больше всего я надеюсь на то, что мы ему уже надоели, и он не станет этого делать.  
Какаши потрясенно молчал. Немного придя в себя от услышанного, он снова заговорил:  
\- Значит, вот почему тогда, в чайном доме ты не принял мою помощь? Ты считал, что все бессмысленно и не видел смысла даже пытаться что-то изменить? Ты сказал, что все это продолжается уже пять или шесть лет… - Какаши представил, сколько лет было Гааре, когда Орочимару стал его опекуном и решил поскорее заткнуться. То ли щадя психику парня, сидящего напротив, то ли свою.  
Гаара вздохнул и прочистил горло.  
\- Я не знаю, как объяснить вам… Понимаете… Сначала мне было все равно. Секс или нет – меня мало это заботило. Я ненавидел Орочимару, его игры, голос, взгляд, запах… Но это было хотя бы что-то. В смысле хотя бы что-то, чем можно заполнить пустоту.  
Моя мать умерла, дав мне жизнь. Думаю, отец в какой-то степени до конца своих дней ненавидел меня. Я был ему не нужен. Возможно, только как наследник. Но факт остается фактом: меня воспитывал не он, а многочисленные гувернеры. Потом отец умер, и у меня не осталось совсем ничего. Поэтому когда пришел Орочимару, если честно, мне было чуть ли не наплевать на то, что он делает.  
Гаара сделал паузу, а Какаши боялся даже выдохнуть. Чуть помолчав, юноша снова заговорил:  
\- Меня не волновало будущее, прошлое хотелось забыть, а настоящее я просто старался не замечать. А потом Орочимару решил перевести меня в школу, где он был одним из попечителей, и там я встретил Наруто. Это было сродни пробуждению от долгого сна. Все стало чувствоваться ярко и остро. У меня впервые появился друг. И вместе с тем, я постепенно стал задумываться о том, что творится в моей жизни. В итоге я понял, что все, что в ней есть - отвратительно. Я перестал общаться с Наруто, полагая, что не должен приносить проблемы и грязь в его жизнь. Тогда я еще не знал, что у нас один и тот же опекун. Моя жизнь стала очень похожей на прежнюю, только уже не было того забытья. Я попробовал таблетки и бросил их, когда снова научился отключаться от всего вокруг. А потом появились вы. – На миг Гаара поднял взгляд на Какаши, потом снова опустил его и замолчал.  
На плечи давила тяжелая тишина. Хатаке чувствовал, что откровенность Гаары иссякла и поспешно подбирал слова, чтобы завершить этот разговор.  
\- Надеюсь, - произнес он, - что сейчас ты чувствуешь себя лучше. И… ты не ответил на вопрос. – Поймав вопросительный взгляд, Какаши спросил еще раз: - Как насчет совместно написанной книги?  
Глаза Гаары засветились восторгом.  
\- Это будет большая честь для меня, Какаши-сан!

~~~

Зайдя в автобус, Киба и Наруто прошли к последним рядам сидений и заняли два свободных места. Поблизости никого не было, и по дороге в школу они решили обсудить план дальнейших действий.  
\- Я, кажется, придумал, как привлечь внимание нашего психолога, - Киба нервно теребил кожаный плетёный браслет на правом запястье.  
Чувствуя себя мерзким вымогателем, Наруто внимательно посмотрел на друга. Мало того что сам по уши в дерьме, он и Кибу за собой потащил. Но это было единственной возможностью без большого риска узнать, что из себя представляет Кабуто, а возможно, и планы его хозяина.  
\- И что же ты придумал? – Наруто поторопил замолчавшего Инузуку.  
Вздохнув, Киба оторвался от браслета и посмотрел в окно.  
\- Я вчера вечером лазил по Интернету. Искал всякие истории с проблемами в семье. В основном они однотипные, но были и другие, более… занятные для психологов. Я решил сказать Якуши-сану, что моя сестра заставляет меня смотреть, как она… уединяется со своими парнями.  
В конце Киба поджал губы и перевёл взгляд на Наруто. Узумаки с широко открытыми глазами смотрел на друга и, кажется, забыл, как разговаривать.  
\- Да, я знаю, это кажется перебором, - Киба решил ответить на немой вопрос Наруто, – но если я приду с какой-нибудь мелочью типа: «Мы с сестрой постоянно ругаемся и портим вещи друг друга» - он вряд ли заинтересуется. Даст парочку стандартных советов и отправит на урок. Или, что хуже, позвонит родителям и скинет на них свою работу. Мне тогда сестра действительно игровую приставку сломает. Но эта история должна его задеть. Я уверен, Кабуто такой же извращенец, как твой опекун. Он будет получать удовольствие от моих рассказов и не захочет избавляться от моего общества так быстро. А раз моя «проблема» такая… интимная, я смогу попробовать уговорить его поделиться своими секретами.  
Наруто рассеянно кивнул:  
\- Ты прав. Это хорошая приманка. Но ты уверен, что справишься? Не противно будет?  
Пожав плечами, Киба отвернулся.  
\- Будет, но разве у меня есть выбор? Я согласился помочь тебе и сдержу своё слово.  
Наруто приобнял друга за шею.  
\- Я тебя обожаю, Киба-кун! По гроб жизни буду тебе обязан!  
\- Эй! Прекращай! Я не из тех, кто любит обниматься с парнями. Я люблю Хинату!  
Раскрасневшийся Инузука вызвал у Наруто приступ смеха. Расслабившись, Киба улыбнулся и несильно ударил друга в плечо.  
\- Ты-то готов фотографировать, папарацци-недоучка? – спросил он, желая отвлечься от неприятной темы.  
Наруто гадко улыбнулся и начал рыться в своей сумке. Выудив оттуда «одолженный» у Саске цифровой фотоаппарат, он помахал им перед лицом Инузуки.  
\- Вот! Я во всеоружии и готов к важной миссии!  
Киба закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что тебе не семнадцать лет, а пять.  
\- Зато я не трачу всё своё свободное время на «соньку», - обиженно выпятив губу, Наруто надавил на больное место Кибы. – Ты больше меня похож на младшеклассника. Я хотя бы личной жизнью учителей интересуюсь, а не файтингом с искусственным интеллектом.  
Фыркнув, Киба снова отвернулся. Иногда Наруто был невыносим.

После первого урока Наруто отозвал Рока Ли в сторонку и попросил помочь в «важном для их команды деле». Ли не пришлось уговаривать. Он с радостью согласился на авантюру, нисколько не сомневаясь в важности статьи. Наруто был доволен.  
«Хоть кто-то меня понимает», - ворчливо подумал Узумаки, с недовольством поглядывая на Кибу. Тот отвечал ему взаимностью. До сих пор не верил, что статья им необходима.  
На большой перемене Наруто и Рок отправились следить за Асумой и Куренай соответственно. Большую часть обеденного перерыва они провели порознь: неуёмные преподаватели занимались чем угодно, но не личной встречей. К счастью, за двадцать минут до звонка, Наруто увидел сначала Куренай, а потом и прячущегося за ней Ли. Помахав друг другу, парни воссоединились за углом от учительской и задумались над следующим ходом.  
\- Ты их отвлекай, а я в засаду, - быстро проговорил Наруто, покидая укрытие.  
Когда Ли подошёл к мило воркующей парочке и о чём-то заговорил с ними, Узумаки осторожно приоткрыл дверь в учительскую и заглянул внутрь. Мало ли кто-то из учителей ещё не пообедал? Но Наруто повезло. Внутри оказалось пусто.  
Зайдя в помещение, парень быстро огляделся и решительно двинулся к шкафу, в котором учителя хранили свою верхнюю одежду. Раскрыв дверцы, он забрался между светлой курткой и длинным тёмным плащом и закрылся внутри, оставив небольшую щель. Вытащив из сумки фотоаппарат, Наруто включил его и замер в ожидании.  
Преподаватели зашли через несколько минут. Разойдясь по своим местам, они занялись перекладыванием бумажек и записями в журналах. Наруто уже успел посетовать на своё невезение, когда Асума встал с места, подошёл к дверям и запер их на ключ.  
Куренай тоже встала и, подойдя к мужчине, сложила руки на груди.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – тихо спросила женщина, когда Сарутоби начал медленно оттеснять её к столу.  
Наткнувшись на преграду, Куренай быстро оглянулась и коротко вскрикнула: Асума подхватил её за талию и посадил на стол.  
\- Ты ненормальный! – возмутилась Юхи.  
Сарутоби усмехнулся и, уперевшись руками в столешницу, нагнулся к Куренай за поцелуем. Несмотря на свои слова, Куренай охотно ответила, обхватив мужчину за шею. Страстный поцелуй сопровождался настойчивыми поглаживаниями Асумы, который всё норовил задрать юбку женщины. Но Юхи не давала этого сделать.  
\- Скоро начнётся урок, мы не успеем, - прервавшись, выдохнула Куренай, устав отбиваться от настойчивых рук.  
\- Если мы опоздаем на пару минут, ничего страшного не случится, - мгновенно возразил Асума, потянувшись к блузке своей партнёрши.  
\- Так же нельзя, - протянула Куренай, пока Сарутоби целовал её шею и подбородок. – Нас будут искать.  
\- Можно, - ответил Асума, продолжая свои попытки обнажить Юхи. – И вчерашний обед тому доказательство.  
Наруто густо покраснел, наблюдая за страстной сценкой двух обычно спокойных и сдержанных учителей. Непривычно было видеть их такими развязными и увлечёнными чем-то кроме своих предметов. Как будто попадаешь в параллельную вселенную. Хотя у Наруто уже был собственный опыт…  
Вспомнив о причине своего шпионажа, Наруто раскрыл одну дверцу чуть шире и, выставив фотоаппарат, сделал несколько снимков. Вообще-то он спокойно мог выйти из шкафа и сделать нормальные фотографии – Асума и Куренай вряд ли замечали что-то кроме друг друга, но Наруто побоялся. И не зря.  
Стоило Узумаки втащить руку с фотоаппаратом обратно, и в туже секунду раздался громкий стук в дверь. Полураздетые преподаватели переглянулись, и Асума поспешно отошёл от Куренай, чтобы они оба смогли поправить одежду и всклоченные волосы.  
\- Саске-сенсей, добрый день, - дверь открыла Куренай. Она мило улыбнулась мрачному молодому человеку и пропустила его в учительскую.  
Наруто чертыхнулся. Вот откуда здесь взялся Учиха? Обычно в это время он уже сидит в классе в ожидании звонка.  
\- Почему дверь закрыта? – спросил Саске, проходя в помещение.  
Асума дружелюбно улыбнулся и помахал ему, но, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд, опустил руку и резко посерьёзнел.  
\- Случайно захлопнулась, - ответила Куренай, собирая в стопку раскиданные по столу бумаги.  
\- Правда? – подозрительно оглядывая старших коллег, спросил Саске. – Мне казалось, замок не автоматический.  
Походив по учительской, Саске внимательно огляделся. Он как будто искал что-то. В итоге, Учиха остановился перед дверцами шкафа. Наруто отпрянул от щели, но слишком поздно. Саске успел его заметить. Повернувшись спиной к шкафу, Учиха снова оглядел своих коллег.  
\- Да? – наиграно удивился Асума. - Ах да, это я закрыл дверь! У меня дома тоже не автоматический замок. Уже по привычке закрываюсь.  
Хмыкнув, Саске ненавязчиво спросил:  
\- А вы не опаздываете на урок?  
Переглянувшись, Асума и Куренай взяли свои журналы и покинули учительскую. Саске отчётливо слышал, как Сарутоби громко пожаловался:  
\- Новенький, а ведёт себя хуже директора! Жуткий этот Учиха…  
Подождав некоторое время, Саске резко распахнул дверцы и, схватив Наруто за руки, вытащил его из шкафа. Не говоря ни слова, он вытолкал ученика в коридор и отобрал фотоаппарат.  
\- Отдай! – Наруто потянулся за своим компроматом, но Саске пресёк его потуги одной единственной фразой:  
\- Ещё одна попытка потрепать мои нервы, и я сдам директору твоих друзей-оборотней, а про тебя «забуду».  
Наруто замер.  
\- Ты знал?! – широко раскрыв глаза, воскликнул блондин.  
Саске убрал фотоаппарат в карман и взял Наруто за шкирку.  
\- Об этом дома поговорим. А сейчас я очень хочу посмотреть на тебя у доски.  
Наруто возмущённо оглянулся на учителя, но сопротивляться не стал. Всё-таки трудно тягаться с человеком, который знает намного больше, чем показывает.  
Вдруг у Саске есть ещё какой-то повод для шантажа?

Киба в который раз прошелся туда и обратно по коридору, где располагался кабинет школьного психолога. Мысленное обзывание себя трусом и слабаком, как ни странно, на подвиги не вдохновляло. Вот ни капельки. Инузука успел уже раз триста проклясть себя за данное Наруто обещание сходить к Кабуто, но сказанного не воротишь, и теперь нужно было как-то держать свое слово.  
В конце концов, набравшись мужества, Киба подошел к двери и негромко постучал. Возможно, кабинет окажется запертым, и встреча отложится?  
К несчастью Кибы, молодой мужской голос по ту сторону двери ответил: «Войдите».  
Досадливо застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, Инузука взялся за ручку и вошел в кабинет.  
Киба никогда прежде не пользовался услугами психолога и представлял себе кабинет так, как его изображали в книгах и по телевизору: рабочий стол, большое чистое окно и специальное кресло для клиента, где можно расположиться полулежа. Кабинет школьного психолога сверкал чистотой и был обустроен уютно, но не имел ничего общего с этой холодной и безжизненной глянцевой картинкой. Окно было самым обычным, с самыми обычными занавесками персикового оттенка. На полу в углу стоял большой горшок с фикусом. У противоположной стены - книжный шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, перед ним - письменный стол, заваленный бумагами и какой-то литературой. Напротив стола располагался самый простой, немного обшарпанный диванчик с прямоугольником ковра, подсунутым под металлические ножки.  
Киба замер у порога, успев подумать, что такая версия кабинета кажется уютнее телевизионной.  
Якуши Кабуто сидел за столом и читал книгу. Почему-то Кибе представлялось, что психологи всегда носят медицинские халаты, но на Кабуто были обычные брюки со стрелками и простая рубашка.  
\- З-здравствуйте, - заикаясь, поздоровался Инузука.  
Кабуто оторвался от чтения и поправил свои круглые очки. Черные глаза перевели изучающий взгляд на Кибу. Губы школьника сжались в тонкую полоску, чтобы не содрогнуться от отвращения и животного страха.  
\- Здравствуй, проходи, пожалуйста, - мягкий голос отвечал приветливо, Кабуто указал рукой на диванчик.  
На деревянных ногах пройдя в указанном направлении, Киба осторожно сел и, не сдержавшись, выпалил вопрос:  
\- А можно не ложиться?  
В ответ Кабуто удивленно поморгал, а потом поднес руку к губам, сдерживая смех.  
\- Это стереотип, - уже спокойнее объяснил Якуши, - что на приеме у психолога нужно обязательно куда-то ложиться. На самом деле важно лишь то, чтобы тебе было удобно.  
\- Мне удобно, - смущенно буркнул Киба.  
\- Хорошо. – Кабуто окончательно отложил книгу и поднялся из-за стола. – Меня зовут Якуши Кабуто.  
\- Инузука Киба.  
Кабуто прошел к неприметной тумбе за книжным шкафом. Только сейчас Киба заметил, что там стоит электрический чайник, кружки, банка кофе и сахарница. Якуши нажал на кнопку чайника и снова вернулся за стол.  
\- Итак, Киба-кун, у тебя есть какая-то проблема, которой ты хотел бы поделиться. Я постараюсь помочь тебе решить ее и даю слово, что все сказанное в этих стенах, в них же и останется.  
Сглотнув, Киба кивнул, снова ощущая легкий приступ паники. Что говорить дальше? Правильную ли тему он выбрал? И что он будет делать, если все раскроется?  
Тем временем Кабуто молчал, ожидая, когда Инузука решится заговорить.  
\- Моя сестра… она… в общем… - Собравшись с мыслями и духом, Киба быстро закончил: - Моя сестра заставляет меня смотреть, как она занимается сексом со своими парнями.  
Ну, вот и все. Главное дело сделано, дальше можно расслабиться и просто с осторожностью отвечать на вопросы.  
\- «Заставляет» означает то, что ты уже что-то видел или пока нет?  
Мысли Кибы заметались со скоростью света. Что ответить? Да или нет? Если «не видел», тогда «проблема» может решиться слишком быстро. Нужно было скорее что-то отвечать.  
\- Видел, - выпалил Киба, крепче прижимая к груди свой рюкзак, который он все это время стискивал в руках.  
Кабуто немного помолчал.  
\- Киба-кун, а сколько твоей сестре лет?  
\- Ей… она на год старше меня. – Киба решил, что Хану в этой истории лучше сделать несовершеннолетней. На всякий случай. Интересно, а что грозит _совершеннолетней_ девушке за такие действия по отношению к несовершеннолетнему брату?  
А вдруг Кабуто не сдержит слово и позвонит матери, чтобы обо всем рассказать?  
Киба мгновенно весь взмок. И какого черта он во все это влез? Ксо!  
\- Всего на год старше тебя, и у нее уже много парней?  
Киба чувствовал, как рубашка противно липнет к телу. Есть ли в вопросе Кабуто какая-то подоплека, или он все-таки не догадался, что это развод?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - пробормотал Киба. – Не много, но… уже было несколько.  
Щелкнула кнопка чайника, и Кабуто неспешно подошел к тумбе.  
\- Значит, - произнес Кабуто, разливая кипяток по кружкам, - ты бы хотел что-то изменить в отношениях со своей сестрой, так, Киба-кун?  
\- Эм… Ну да, - кивнул Инузука. – Я хочу, чтобы она перестала заставлять меня смотреть на все это. Ее жизнь – это ее жизнь. Я, конечно, люблю свою сестру и желаю ей счастья, но почему я должен смотреть на… на _это_? Это мерзко и вообще… - Киба сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Извращение!  
\- А каким _именно_ способом она заставляет тебя смотреть на это?  
Перед носом Инузуки возникла рука, протягивающая заманчиво дымящуюся кружку с кофе.  
\- Что? – ошарашено переспросил Киба, принимая напиток. – В смысле?  
\- Ну, должна же твоя сестра как-то физически заставлять тебя быть в одной комнате с ней и ее парнем. Она шантажирует тебя чем-нибудь? Может, ее парень тебе угрожает?  
Киба чуть не выронил кружку. Вот и приехали! Такого вопроса он совсем не ожидал. Казалось бы, продумал рассказ от начала до конца, но не позаботился о самом главном! Что _именно_ заставляет его смотреть на сестру и ее парня? Инузука лихорадочно перебирал в памяти сведения, почерпнутые на форумах, но почему-то никто не упоминал таких нужных ему сейчас деталей.  
Тем временем Кабуто сел на другой конец дивана и попивал свой кофе. Казалось, что о существовании Инузуки он уже и забыл, но Киба догадался, что это всего лишь профессиональный прием. Молчание тем временем начинало затягиваться, и Инузука принялся сочинять, что первое придет в голову:  
\- Она… она угрожает мне. То есть не она… В смысле… У моей сестры есть собака. Большая собака бойцовской породы. Она - в смысле собака – хорошо выдрессирована. Моя сестра натравливает ее на меня и предупреждает, что животное нападет, стоит мне шелохнуться.  
\- Понятно.  
Инузука нервно отпил кофе. Подумать только. Голос этой шестерки опекуна-извращенца звучит так спокойно! Если бы он, Киба, услышал такую историю, давно бы уже сидел с отвисшей челюстью, выпучив глаза. Хотя этот Кабуто, наверное, и не о таком слышал, раз общается с Орочимару.  
\- Это действительно очень неприятная ситуация, Киба-кун. – Кабуто отставил кружку и повернулся к Инузуке. – Ты чувствуешь себя беспомощным, загнанным в угол, тебе стыдно.  
В ответ Киба поспешно кивал.  
\- Скажи, а ты не пробовал говорить об этом с родителями? Возможно, они смогут повлиять на твою сестру?  
\- Нет, ну что вы, - выдал Инузука заготовленный ответ. – Мне стыдно разговаривать с ними о таком. К тому же, несмотря ни на что, я все равно хорошо отношусь к своей сестре и не хотел бы выдавать ее родителям. Может, вы мне поможете как-то решить эту проблему?  
\- Я постараюсь, Киба-кун, - ответил Кабуто. – Это действительно очень сложная ситуация. Ужасно то, что дома ты не можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, ведь твоя сестра может начать свою игру в любую минуту. Скажи мне, она использовала только угрозу с собакой?  
\- Да, - пожал плечами Киба. – Больше ничего такого.  
\- Я бы советовал тебе быть осторожнее, Киба-кун. Пока старайся во всем соглашаться со своей сестрой. Если ты проявишь открытое неповиновение, она может сменить тактику и добиться своей цели другим способом. И тогда последствия могут быть гораздо хуже.  
\- О чем вы? – нахмурился Киба.  
\- Однажды она может заставить тебя не только смотреть, но и участвовать.  
Киба почувствовал, как заалело лицо.  
\- Да нет же! Нет! Моя сестра никогда… То есть… Вы думаете, я на такое соглашусь?  
От негодования Инузуку просто распирало, но Кабуто смотрел на него с сострадательной полуулыбкой.  
\- Но никто ведь и не говорит о твоем согласии, Киба-кун. Твоя сестра может, - взгляд психолога переместился на кружку, которую Киба как раз поднес к губам, - ну скажем, подсыпать тебе в напиток афродизиак.  
Инузука зашелся кашлем.  
Ксо! А ведь и правда! Какого черта он тут чаи, то есть кофе, гоняет с этим извращенцем?! Он вполне мог что-то ему подмешать!  
\- Ты в порядке, Киба-кун? – участливо спросил Кабуто и, переместившись ближе, мягко положил руку на плечо Инузуки.  
Киба тут же вскочил с дивана, едва не опрокинув кофе на ковер.  
\- Извините! – кое-как выговорил он. – У меня начинается урок.  
По дороге к выходу Киба поставил свою кружку на письменный стол и пулей вылетел из кабинета.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Кабуто тихо рассмеялся.  
Какой забавный паренек. И очень-очень милый, когда смущается. За довольно короткий разговор Кабуто так и не смог понять, врет Инузука или говорит правду и придет ли парень к нему еще, но на всякий случай решил, что с лучшим другом Наруто надо держать ухо востро.  
Никого вокруг не замечая, Инузука несся по школьным коридорам к кабинету математики и, достигнув цели, с разбегу открыл дверь. Первым, что он увидел, был недовольный взгляд Саске, который стоял у доски и что-то писал мелом. Судя по всему, урок уже успел начаться.  
\- Пожалуйста, простите за опоздание! – во всю глотку заорал Инузука и резко согнулся в поклоне.  
В ответ Саске вопросительно приподнял бровь и милостиво кивнул в сторону класса.  
\- Ладно, иди садись.  
Киба бегом кинулся к своему месту. Наруто наблюдал за ним предельно настороженно. Сам Инузука чувствовал, что лицо до сих пор алее помидора, а ладони влажные – хоть выжимай.  
Как только мел снова застучал по школьной доске, на парту Кибы опустилась записка от встревоженного Узумаки.  
«Эй, ты как, нормально? Что-то случилось?»  
«Случилось, блин! – нервно начирикал Киба. – Случился мой поход к этому мудаку и твоя дурацкая затея!»  
\- Эти примеры решаем самостоятельно, - известил учеников Саске, садясь за учительский стол. - У вас пять минут, затем начнем проверять.  
«Прости, пожалуйста… - извинялся в записке Наруто. – Неужели он что-то тебе сделал?»  
Саске принялся копаться в своем телефоне.  
«Нет», - написал в записке Киба. На более полный ответ нервов сейчас не хватало.  
Едва Наруто успел прочитать послание, его телефон настойчиво завибрировал. Было похоже, что Узумаки пришло сообщение. Киба видел, как Наруто побледнел, когда открыл в телефоне папку с письмами. После того Узумаки бросил виноватый взгляд на Саске, который сидел за столом чернее тучи и смотрел прямо на блондина. У Инузуки не оставалось сомнений в том, что смс-ку прислал учитель. Наруто быстро уткнулся в свою тетрадь, и Киба, спеша укрыться от прожигающего взгляда Саске, последовал его примеру.

~~~

Утро Сая началось в двенадцатом часу дня. Большинство людей в это время уже обедает, но парня это нисколько не напрягало. Для него не было смысла вставать рано.  
Набив желудок оставшейся с ужина лапшой, Сай улёгся обратно на разложенный диван. Делать ничего не хотелось, в том числе рисовать.  
Вчера Сай в первый раз за долгое время почувствовал тот страх, который сопровождал его всё детство и юность. Противное щемящее чувство, которое он так старательно подавлял в себе, закопошилось внутри словно опарыши в гнилом мясе. Больно и дурно. Саю хотелось зарыться в одеяло и никогда не вставать.  
Стук в дверь все же заставил парня подняться с дивана. На пороге его ждал клиент. Почти стандартный набор: мужчина лет тридцати-сорока, скучное лицо, полноватое телосложение. Сай отступил, пропуская клиента внутрь.  
\- Час, два? Больше? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Сай, забирая из рук мужчины верхнюю одежду.  
\- На час, - быстро пробормотал клиент, растерянно осматривая квартиру Сая.  
Парень усмехнулся. Сегодняшняя «смена» началась с новичка. Наверное, этот мужик услышал о нём от кого-то из знакомых или коллег по работе и решил попробовать. Самый беспроблемный тип клиентов.  
\- Связывать будете? Наручники? Плётка? Вибратор? Может быть, вы ещё что-то предпочитаете? – принялся перечислять Сай, откровенно наслаждаясь смущением клиента.  
Тот тихо пробормотал:  
\- Мне как обычно...  
Дальше Сай вредничать не стал. Он помог клиенту раздеться, снял свою одежду, показал, где лежат презервативы, и лёг на диван.  
Мужчина не делал ничего плохого: ни больно, ни неприятно – только пыхтел над ним, старательно вбиваясь в безвольное тело. Но Саю стало очень плохо. Его тошнило и воротило. Больше от самого себя, чем от клиента, но, почувствовав, как мужчина кончил, Сай быстро выпроводил его из квартиры и пошёл в туалет. Парня вывернуло лапшой, которую он так усердно запихивал в себя за завтраком. Ощутив в желудке неестественную пустоту, Сай подошёл к раковине и прополоскал рот.  
\- Мерзкое существо, - сказал он, рассматривая в зеркале собственное отражение. Под тусклыми глазами залегли тени, бледная кожа почти посерела, а тело дрожало не то от холода, не то от слабости.  
Добравшись до дивана, парень скинул постельное бельё на пол и лёг поперёк матраса.  
\- Сай, ты в порядке? – В дверях появилось обеспокоенное лицо Хаку.  
Как удачно, что у помощника хозяина гостиницы был свой ключ. Не пришлось лишний раз вставать.  
\- Как всегда, в полном, - отозвался Сай, приподняв голову. – Чем обязан?  
Хаку полностью вошёл в квартиру и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, неуверенно ответил:  
\- Мне показалось, что вчера ты был не таким как обычно.  
Сай поднялся и сел на край дивана.  
\- Я, наверное, заболел. Нехорошо себя чувствую.  
Решительно сдвинув брови, Хаку выбежал из квартиры. Сай успел подумать, что парень его больше не побеспокоит, но помощник Забузы прибежал через пять минут с большим пакетом в руках.  
\- Открой рот! – скомандовал Хаку, включая электронный градусник.  
Сай, немного опешивший от неожиданной заботы, послушно разомкнул челюсти.  
\- Какие симптомы? – Хаку задумчиво перебирал таблетки. – Сейчас не отвечай. Пусть померяется температура.  
Когда градусник пропищал, Сай вытащил его и передал парню.  
\- Тридцать шесть и пять, - вслух сказал Хаку. – Нормально. Что с симптомами?  
\- Меня тошнит и болит голова, - отчитался Сай, с тёплой улыбкой наблюдая, как молодой парень снова зарылся в недрах пакета.  
Достав небольшую картонную коробку, Хаку пошёл заваривать ромашку.  
\- Для желудка полезно, - со знанием дела пояснил он, заливая сушёную траву кипятком.  
Пока ромашка отстаивалась и остывала, Хаку достал обезболивающее и вручил его «пациенту».  
\- Я не знаю, почему у тебя болит голова, поэтому не буду экспериментировать с таблетками от давления или чем-то подобным.  
Проглотив горькое лекарство, Сай тяжело вздохнул и улёгся на бок.  
\- Что-то я устал… - Его голос был тихим и печальным. – От тупых клиентов, от этого гнилого города, от самого себя и… от жизни…  
Хаку подсел к его голове и осторожно погладил короткие чёрные волосы. Сай прикрыл глаза и скривил губы.  
\- Ненавижу Итачи! Это всё из-за него! Я хотел забыть, а он напомнил! Чтоб он сдох!  
Спрятав лицо в складках одеяла, Сай высказал то, что мучило его последние сутки.  
\- Разве он тебя обидел? – удивлённо спросил Хаку. – Он показался мне хорошим человеком.  
Наступило молчание. Сай некоторое время обдумывал ответ, но быстро сдался:  
\- Нет, не обижал. Но напомнил мне о том, чего я не хочу вспоминать.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, что именно у тебя случилось. Это не моё дело, – отозвался Хаку, убрав от Сая руку. – Только скажи: ты уверен, что быть куклой – лучший выход?  
Сай перевернулся на спину. Чёрные глаза влажно блестели, а губы сжимались в тонкую линию.  
\- А что мне делать? – Горькая усмешка заставила сердце Хаку болезненно сжаться. – Я совершенно бесполезный. Могу только трахаться за деньги. А в этом деле, кроме покорности, от меня ничего не требуется.  
Поёжившись от неприятных слов, Хаку обхватил себя руками и перевёл взгляд на одну из картин.  
\- Ты красиво рисуешь, - заметил он. – Можно стать известным и зарабатывать кучу денег.  
\- Глупости. Моя мазня никому не нужна. Как и я сам.  
Обведя Сая задумчивым взглядом, Хаку уверенно произнёс:  
\- Если ты захочешь, сможешь без проблем найти себе пару.  
\- Для этого мне хватает клиентов.  
\- Я имею в виду не секс, а отношения, - возразил Хаку, встав с дивана. Он подошёл к кружке с заваренной ромашкой и переставил её на подоконник. Открыв форточку, Хаку вернулся на прежнее место.  
\- Всем людям нужно только одно. Уж этому меня успели научить, - произнес Сай.  
Хаку покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не всем.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь… - начал Сай, но парень его перебил:  
\- Я не говорил тебе, как попал сюда, - начал свой рассказ Хаку. – Случилось это очень интересным способом: мой собственный отец играл на меня в карты.  
Заинтригованный Сай приподнялся и внимательно уставился на парня.  
\- Забуза-сан случайно выиграл ту партию, вместе с деньгами получив и меня. Я был ему ненужен. Что взять с пятилетнего ребёнка? Но он никому меня не отдал и вырастил как младшего брата, хотя у него и без меня проблем хватало. – Хаку улыбнулся и продолжил: – Эта гостиница отнимала много сил, времени и денег, но Забуза-сан не хотел её продавать, потому что она досталась ему в наследство от любимой бабушки. Тем не менее, он оставил и меня. И он ни разу за всю мою жизнь не потребовал ничего взамен. Он и сейчас говорит, что через полгода, когда мне исполнится двадцать, я могу уйти. Естественно, не с пустыми руками, но я и сам не хочу. Мне нравится жить с Забузой-саном. Он очень добрый и хороший.  
Помолчав некоторое время, Сай недоверчиво переспросил:  
\- Совсем ничего не требовал? Никогда?  
Хаку отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ну, помывку посуды, готовку и уборку я не считаю, - с улыбкой добавил он, вставая с дивана. – Когда ромашка остынет, выпей до дна. Станет полегче.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Сай долго думал над историей Хаку. Она казалась одновременно обыденной и фантастической. Последнее рождалось из горького опыта Сая, который ни разу в жизни не получил ничего бесплатно. А иногда и платил за то, что приносило ему только боль и страдания.  
Ближе к вечеру он не сдержался и, отыскав на полу мобильный телефон, набрал номер и приложил трубку к уху.  
\- Итачи-сан, можно с вами встретиться? Я хочу поговорить.  
\- Если ты снова будешь…  
\- Нет, - перебил его Сай. – На этот раз серьёзно. Возможно… я готов вас выслушать.  
\- Хорошо. Я скоро приеду.  
Сбросив звонок, Сай собрал с пола бельё, кинул его в стирку и пошёл одеваться.


	21. Chapter 21

Когда Саске вернулся из школы, Наруто поспешно спрятался в спальне. Надеясь отвлечь своего учителя от «страшного разговора», Узумаки разделся до трусов и забрался на середину кровати.  
\- Нет, это не сработает, - сказал Саске, стаскивая тяжело вздыхающего блондина с помятой кровати. – И не смотри на меня так.  
Наруто послушно опустил веки, прикрыв донельзя печальные голубые глаза.  
\- Ты уже поел?  
Наруто отрицательно покачал головой.  
Усадив мальчишку за стол, Саске повернулся к лежащему на кухонной тумбочке пакету и достал оттуда готовую еду из кафе. Наруто хмыкнул. Значит, Саске не забыл, что его ученик сначала толком не позавтракал, а после, уже в школе, не пообедал, используя большой перерыв не по назначению.  
Вид Саске, флегматично стаскивавшего кусочек якитори с длинной деревянной шпажки, заставлял Наруто нервно елозить по стулу. Он совершенно не понимал, к чему всё это идёт. Вроде не повёлся на уловку, но так заботливо усадил его ужинать. О чём Учиха думает?  
\- Ешь давай, - Саске кивнул на картонную коробку с удоном. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя покормил?  
Вздрогнув, Наруто опустил взгляд на свою порцию и осторожно взял одноразовые палочки. Разломав их, Узумаки поддел истекающую соусом лапшу и отправил её в рот.  
Некоторое время Саске наблюдал за учеником, но в итоге сдался. Облизывающийся, практически голый Наруто сбивал нужный настрой.  
\- Прикройся, а то простудишься, - Саске передал Узумаки свой пиджак. Наруто насторожено кивнул и послушно накинул на себя предложенную вещь.  
Странно всё вышло. Вроде бы Наруто не чувствовал себя виноватым. Наоборот, он считал свой поступок нормальным, более того – необходимым. Но Саске всем своим видом, голосом и аурой заставлял Узумаки чувствовать себя нашкодившим ребёнком.  
В гостиной, когда они уселись на диван, Наруто предпринял ещё одну попытку соблазнения. Он придвинулся к Учихе, проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза и осторожно коснулся рукой внутренней стороны бедра своего учителя.  
\- Наруто! – возмущённо воскликнул Саске, убирая от себя конечность Узумаки. – Не пользуйся моим отношением к тебе. Я хочу серьёзно поговорить с тобой по поводу этой твоей газетёнки, и я не отвлекусь от темы, пока мы не придём к соглашению. Это серьёзней, чем тебе кажется.  
Осознав, что «отвлекающий манёвр» не удался, Наруто насупился и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Будто я не знаю, что на самом деле означает «соглашение». Я брошу газету, и никакой альтернативы. Вот и все условия.  
Исподлобья глянув на учителя, Наруто упрямо поджал губы. Он не собирался отступать. «Оборотни» - единственная отдушина, которая не была связана с Саске. Как бы Учиха ему ни нравился, Наруто хотелось немного свободы. А ещё признания, в том числе от Саске. Хотелось доказать, что он давно не ребёнок и тоже на кое-что способен.  
Вздохнув, Саске устало прикрыл глаза и потёр переносицу. Он знал, что будет сложно, но наивно полагал воспользоваться своим авторитетом. Как он мог забыть, что Наруто слишком упрям для этого? С ним можно действовать либо силой, чего Саске ни в коем случае не хотелось, либо убедительными словами с примесью сильных эмоций. Но последнее было слишком трудно для Саске. Он вкладывал или слишком мало эмоций, или чересчур много, когда контролировать себя было той ещё задачкой.  
\- Как ты меня нашёл? – неожиданно спросил Наруто, когда молчание затянулось. Узумаки, как заметил Саске, вообще не любил тишину. Наверное, она его сильно напрягала. Интересно, в чём причина?  
– Я про учительскую. - Когда Наруто поднял руку, чтобы привычно почесать затылок, пиджак Саске соскользнул с его плеч, раскрывая перед Учихой соблазнительное тело. Это сильно отвлекало, но Саске старался держаться.  
\- Я заметил тебя и Ли, когда вы стояли в коридоре и о чём-то переговаривались. Меня это насторожило. А когда я увидел ваши загадочные передвижения на большой перемене, решил проследить. Если бы меня не отвлёк Ирука-сенсей, я бы не пустил тебя в учительскую. Но, увы. – Саске развёл руками. - А дальше ты знаешь. Я выпроводил Сарутоби и Юхи-сан, а потом и тебя. Ты хоть представляешь, что бы было, если бы тебя заметили в шкафу с фотоаппаратом наготове?  
Последнее предложение Саске говорил, сжимая в руке предплечье своего ученика. Наруто хмурился, но не перебивал, пока Учиха не закончил.  
\- Зачем ты влез в мои дела? – Наруто сдвинул брови. – Конечно, тебя назначили главным за отлов «оборотней», но тебе сложно было закрыть на это глаза? Тебе ничего не стоило промолчать! Неужели так принципиально уничтожить работу, в которую я и мои друзья вложили душу?!  
\- Какую ещё душу? – Саске убрал от Наруто руку и, уперевшись ладонями в сидение, опустился так, чтобы поравняться с ним взглядами. – Я не устану говорить тебе этого, Наруто, но это только дурачество. Вы очень глупо и по-детски пытаетесь привлечь внимание. Ни о каких «высших целях» речи нет.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь! – Наруто всплеснул руками. – Мы открываем глаза на беспредел в школе! Мы показываем правду! Ты вряд ли знаешь об «Акацуки», но мы вдохновились их идеей. А они не были «глупыми мальчишками»! Эта организация была основана студентами одного из университетов и…  
\- Всё, хватит! - оборвал его Саске. – Не хочу слушать этот бред.  
Мужчина выпрямился и некоторое время наблюдал, как Наруто одновременно злится и обижается на его отношение к, по его мнению, безусловно, серьёзной и важной школьной газете.  
\- Тебе не понять, - тихо повторил Наруто. – «Акацуки» - это лучшее, что могло случиться. Они классные и бесстрашные! Не то, что ты. - Узумаки поднял голову, в его взгляде было море разочарования и обиды. - Тебе страшно пойти наперекор правилам и попытаться выгородить нас, а они шпионили за ректором, баловавшимся услугами когяру, раскусили главного бухгалтера, который присвоил уйму бюджетных денег, а потом выступили на церемонии открытия нового учебного семестра, рассказав о коррупции в приёмной комиссии! И это было только в самом начале!  
Усмешка Саске обескуражила Наруто. Но Узумаки быстро взял себя в руки, расценивая жест учителя как издевательство.  
\- Не смейся над ними! – возмущённо воскликнул Наруто, выгораживая своих героев. – Ты не имеешь на это права!  
Хмыкнув, Саске смерил Наруто оценивающим взглядом и коварно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты думаешь, я хуже «Акацуки»? Считаешь их крутыми ребятами, а меня всего лишь скучным учителем, недостойным «упоминать их всуе»?  
На этот раз Наруто глубоко задумался. Ему было обидно за «Оборотней» и за «Акацуки», но Саске не заслуживал плохих слов. Он столько всего сделал для него. Стыдно оскорблять человека, который совершенно безвозмездно помогает в трудной ситуации.  
\- Нет, но они же классные! Ну, согласись! Они лучшие!  
Наруто подёргал Саске за манжеты. Учиха задумчиво оглядел пальцы своего ученика и решительно встал с места.  
\- «Акацуки» - сборище идиотов! – провозгласил он. – В эту так называемую «организацию» входят лишь те, кто вместо учёбы решил побездельничать, но сделать это по-особенному, превращая глупые поступки в высокие достижения.  
После этих слов Наруто как-то быстро забыл о своём предвзятом отношении к Саске. Он получил коварный удар от любимого человека и хотел отплатить той же монетой. Глупо – да. Но как же хочется отомстить!  
\- Теме! – воскликнул Наруто, вскакивая с дивана. Он пытался выглядеть грозно, но в одних трусах это было сложно сделать. – «Акацуки» намного лучше тебя!  
\- Ой ли? – Саске приподнял одну бровь и с усмешкой вгляделся в упрямые голубые глаза. – Спорим, мне лучше знать, какие «Акацуки» на самом деле?  
\- С чего бы это? – удивился Наруто, уперев руки в бока. – Ты о них ничего не знаешь!  
Минуя Узумаки, Саске прошёл к рабочему столу и наклонился к ящику.  
\- Наруто, а тебе известно, когда основали твоих любимых «Акацуки»? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Учиха.  
\- Примерно пять лет назад, - не задумываясь, ответил Наруто, растерянно наблюдая, как его учитель копошится в бумагах. Странный вопрос и поведение учителя сбили парня с толку.  
\- Знаешь, именно в тот год я поступил в университет на кафедру педагогики.  
\- И что? – не понял Наруто.  
Найдя нужный предмет, Саске вернулся к Узумаки. Принесённая им чёрная коробочка без узоров и надписей мгновенно завладела вниманием Наруто.  
\- Это был тот самый университет, в котором твои «герои» обрели свою жизнь.  
\- Ты с ними сталкивался? – предположил Наруто, неосознанно придвигаясь к Саске. Становилось интереснее.  
\- Хм, можно и так сказать, - Учиха позволил блондину приблизиться.  
Наруто попробовал дотронуться до коробочки, но Саске перехватил его руку и дёрнул парня на себя. Узумаки оцепенел, когда глубокий и низкий голос учителя вдохнул в его ухо странные слова:  
\- Я их придумал.  
\- Что?  
Наруто отпрянул и посмотрел в тёмные глаза Саске.  
\- Я придумал и основал «Акацуки». И я их первый лидер.  
\- Что за бред ты несёшь? – Наруто стало не по себе. Слова Саске казались нереальными и странными.  
Снова усмешка. Саске опустил глаза и открыл коробку. Наруто вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть её содержимое.  
\- Это же… - Наруто снова протянул руку. На этот раз она дрожала.  
\- Кольцо лидера, да, - кивнул Саске, позволяя Узумаки взять символ власти.  
Наруто осторожно рассматривал кольцо, виденное им ранее только на фотографиях. Нержавеющий металл ярко блестел при свете лампы, а красная печатка с чёрным иероглифом приковывала к себе внимание. Наруто нежно провёл подушечкой указательного пальца по алому кругу и в неверии уставился на Саске.  
\- Такое было только у основателя… - пробормотал Наруто. – После его заменили на другое, потому что Така исчез вместе с кольцом. Ходили слухи, что его убили за… за то, что он делал.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, Саске удивлённо переспросил:  
\- Убили? Значит, эти глупые первокурсники такую версию придумали?  
Наруто сжал кольцо в ладони.  
\- Така – это ты? – Узумаки всё ещё не верил. – И ты создал «Акацуки»?  
Саске моргнул и чуть склонил голову, подтверждая уже и без того известный факт. Он никак не ожидал, что его задушат в объятиях.  
\- Я живу у самого Ястреба! Ксо! Я столько всего хотел сказать ему… то есть тебе! А ты всё это время был рядом!  
Фыркнув, Саске отцепил от себя новоприобретённого фаната.  
Наруто с детским восторгом рассматривал своего учителя, совершенно забыв причину разговора. Но Саске не собирался оставлять эту тему. Он хотел решить проблему прямо сейчас.  
\- Наруто, послушай. - Саске положил руки на плечи Узумаки и чуть сжал пальцы.  
Наруто коротко огляделся, но вырываться не стал.  
– Я знаю, для тебя это важно. Когда-то и я думал, что делаю что-то полезное. Но из-за собственной глупости я чуть не вылетел из университета. Это разрушило бы мою жизнь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты удостоился той участи, которой с трудом избежал я. Ты ведь понимаешь, что привлекая к себе внимание, ты помогаешь Орочимару? Если «Оборотней» поймают, твоих друзей отправят к родителям, а тебя - к опекуну. Разве это стоит того, чтобы продолжать писать газету? Ты хочешь разрушить свою жизнь только для того, чтобы что-то там кому-то доказать?  
Радость сползла с лица Наруто. Снова этот опекун! Орочимару не оставлял Узумаки даже здесь. Он проник везде, где только можно.  
Опустив голову, Наруто начал кусать свои губы. Он не был трусом, но возвращаться к Орочимару Узумаки не хотел. После всех этих ночей с Саске, Наруто решил, что сойдёт с ума, если старый извращенец займёт место Учихи. Он не сможет пережить интимную близость с этим монстром.  
\- Хорошо, я поговорю с ребятами, - Наруто сдался. – «Оборотни» прекратят своё существование.

~~~

Ещё утром Итачи решил, что тянуть с визитом к младшему братишке не стоит. Он очень волновался о Саске, но кроме этого мужчине нестерпимо хотелось отвлечься от неприятного разговора с Саем.  
Саске… Маленький брат уже давно вырос, но Итачи продолжал беспокоиться о нём. А как иначе, если Саске навсегда застрял в памяти старшего Учихи в образе беззащитного маленького существа?  
Первое воспоминание о брате было смутным, но Итачи хорошо запомнил ощущение от маленькой ручки, которая обхватила его палец. Доверчиво вглядываясь своими большими глазами, Саске навсегда покорил брата. И с тех пор Итачи не имел права быть слабым. Ему было кого защищать.  
В день, когда погибли родители, Итачи больше всего боялся попасть в тюрьму. Но переживал он не за себя. В голове Итачи билась одна единственная мысль: «Что будет с Саске?» И он яростно сопротивлялся, когда полицейские пытались оттащить его от лишившегося чувств брата. Как можно бросить Саске в такой момент? Родителей не стало, и теперь на целом свете у него остался только старший брат.  
От этих мыслей Итачи грустно улыбнулся. Как хорошо, что всё обошлось. Они со всем справились, и теперь Саске стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы выйти из-под крыла старшего брата.  
\- Да? – послышался грубоватый голос Саске.  
\- Отото, открывай. Пришла проверка.  
Раздался писк и мужчина вошёл в подъезд.  
На пороге его встретил взлохмаченный Саске. Выглядел он виновато, но в глазах застыло нетерпение и раздражение.  
\- Я вас прервал на чём-то интересном? – с усмешкой поинтересовался старший Учиха, проходя в квартиру.  
Замявшись, Саске едва заметно покраснел и буркнул что-то нечленораздельное.  
\- Извини, что не позвонил. Но так даже лучше. Я застал тебя врасплох, и ты не успел спрятать улики.  
\- Было бы что скрывать, - фыркнул Саске и покосился в сторону дверей, ведущих в спальню.  
Оттуда выглянул смущённый Наруто. На его плечах едва держался пиджак Саске.  
\- Здравствуйте, Итачи-сан, - поздоровался Узумаки. – Простите, что в таком виде.  
\- Добрый вечер, Наруто-кун, - Итачи вежливо кивнул ему. – Не извиняйся. Это я виноват, что пришёл без предупреждения.  
Усевшись на кухне, Итачи подпёр рукой подбородок и задумчиво уставился на Саске, взявшегося варить кофе. Младший Учиха изредка поглядывал на Итачи и хмурился. Не потому, что злился на брата, который прервал их с Наруто примирение. Он волновался. Волновался, что Итачи совсем забыл о себе, полностью погрузившись в работу и эту дурацкую историю с Наруто.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз высыпался, ниисан? – спросил Саске, поставив перед братом ароматно пахнущий кофе. В нос ударил приятный запах апельсина с имбирём.  
Кинув несколько кубиков рафинада, выставленных на столе заботливым Саске, Итачи сделал маленький глоток и поднял уставшие глаза.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он, медленно помешивая обжигающе-горячий напиток. – Сон совершенно не идёт. Но если и случается отключиться, я по нескольку раз просыпаюсь. Это выматывает.  
Он не хотел беспокоить Саске, но врать было бесполезно. Очевидно, что выглядел Итачи паршиво. Даже обычно невнимательный Яхико предложил ему сегодня взять недельный отпуск. Итачи отказался, но пообещал подумать, иначе начальник не отстал бы от него.  
\- Прости, это из-за меня. - Саске сложил руки на столе и виновато опустил голову. – Не нужно было тебя впутывать. Столько проблем…  
Мягкая улыбка коснулась губ Итачи. Он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Саске.  
\- Ничего, маленький брат, мне приятно, что ты просишь меня о помощи. Не люблю быть бесполезным.  
В кухню вошёл уже одетый Наруто. Он немного хмуро оглядел сцепленные пальцы братьев и уселся рядом с Саске.  
Итачи отпустил брата и посмотрел на Узумаки.  
\- Наруто-кун, не нужно ревновать, - мягкий голос Итачи заставил блондина вздрогнуть.  
\- Я не ревную, - начал было Наруто и запнулся о нежную улыбку старшего Учихи. Вот как он это делает? Выглядит таким внушающим трепет и уважение, но стоит только растянуть губы и прикрыть глаза… Или Итачи использует гипноз или что-то в этом роде?  
Послышался тихий смешок Саске. Наруто перевёл непонимающий взгляд на учителя.  
\- Итачи, прекращай! – насмешливо возмутился младший Учиха. – Он сейчас влюбится в тебя, и мне придётся соревноваться со старшим братом за внимание собственного ученика.  
Наруто покраснел.  
\- Он всё знает, да? – спросил Узумаки, бросив на Итачи настороженный взгляд.  
Старший Учиха кивнул и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Не переживай, Наруто-кун, - Итачи поспешил успокоить занервничавшего парня. – Я рад, что вы разобрались в своих чувствах.  
Дальше стало намного спокойнее и легче. Наруто расслабился, а Итачи отвлёкся от проблем, полностью погрузившись в неторопливый разговор на нейтральные темы. За несколько часов, которые он провёл с братом и его парнем, Итачи убедился, что Наруто именно тот, кто нужен Саске. Своенравный и беспокойный, но зато очень честный и очевидно любящий своего учителя. И выглядели эти двое довольными друг другом. Итачи не ошибся с выводами. И это радовало больше всего.  
Когда Наруто предложил Итачи остаться подольше, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, раздался звонок. Старший Учиха вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон и ответил не глядя:  
\- Да?  
\- Итачи-сан, можно с вами встретиться? Я хочу поговорить.  
Вся та гадость, которую Итачи пытался забыть, с новой силой атаковала расслабившиеся нервы. Он будто вышел из душа и тут же упал лицом в грязь.  
Итачи резко замер, а стоящие рядом Саске и Наруто с недоумением посмотрели в застывшие глаза мужчины.  
\- Если ты снова будешь… - голос Итачи был холоден и напряжён.  
\- Нет, - перебил его Сай. – На этот раз серьёзно. Возможно… я готов вас выслушать.  
Обычно прямой и беспардонный, сейчас голос Сая оказался иным. Неуверенность и даже некоторый страх в его голосе заставили Итачи поверить словам парня.  
\- Хорошо. Я скоро приеду.  
Опустив мобильный телефон, Итачи перевёл взгляд на Саске и Наруто. Оба напряглись, ощущая перемену в настроении гостя.  
\- Что-то случилось? – первым подал голос Саске.  
\- Нет, не совсем, - ответил Итачи, проходя в коридор. – Звонил один мой… друг. Попросил помочь.  
Саске взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как брат надевает обувь. Наруто подал Итачи пальто и подарил ему ободряющую улыбку.  
\- Спасибо. - Старший Учиха потрепал светлые волосы Узумаки и открыл дверь. – Берегите себя и будьте осторожны.  
Когда за Итачи закрылась дверь, Наруто, заметив волнение Саске, ободряюще положил руку на его плечо.  
\- Не переживай, с ним все будет в порядке.  
В ответ Учиха расслабленно выдохнул и, согласно кивая, повернулся к Наруто. Узумаки тут же ощутил на талии руки учителя и в следующий момент был прижат к стене.  
\- На чем мы остановились? – В голосе Саске, звучащем у самого уха, угадывались нотки хорошо скрываемого возбуждения. Пальцы Учихи ловко забрались под оранжевую футболку и дразнили твердеющие соски блондина.  
\- Кажется… мы хотели сходить в душ, - со сбившимся дыханием ответил Наруто.  
\- Точно, - прошептал Саске ему в губы. – Иди, я схожу в спальню за смазкой.  
Узумаки тут же смутился и покраснел до кончиков ушей, заставив Учиху довольно прикрыть глаза. Ему нравилось видеть Наруто таким смущенным и в то же время сгорающим от возбуждения.  
Смазка нашлась на кровати между подушек. Учиху немного раздражало то, что каждый раз на ее поиски уходило некоторое время, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: сколько бы Саске ни клялся себе ставить баллончик с любрикантом на тумбочку, при виде Наруто все разумные мысли его голову стремительно покидали. В итоге смазка находилась то на полу, то за кроватью, то где-то среди постельного белья.  
Зажав в руке искомую баночку, Учиха оттолкнулся свободной рукой от кровати и выпрямился в полный рост, но повернувшись, столкнулся нос к носу с Наруто.  
\- Попался. – На лице Узумаки появилась хитрая улыбка, после чего он, зарывшись пальцами в колючие прядки на затылке Саске, наградил его долгим глубоким поцелуем.  
\- Подловил, - усмехнулся Учиха, оттесняя Наруто к выходу из спальни.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя, - краснея, проговорил Узумаки.  
Ничего не ответив, Саске вовлек Наруто в новый поцелуй. До ванной добирались наощупь, будучи не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Но в конце концов, им все же пришлось это сделать, банально для того, чтобы снять одежду.  
Раздевшись, Наруто ощутил легкую дрожь, когда заметил на себе характерный взгляд Саске. Глубоко в глазах Учихи, погребенная под их чернотой, горела бешеная страсть и жгучее желание. Наруто никак не мог привыкнуть к таким переменам в учителе: тот был то строго сдержанным и вежливо холодным, то вот таким, словно еле останавливал себя, чтобы тут же не наброситься на своего ученика.  
Тем не менее, Наруто это очень льстило. И возбуждало.  
Взгляд Саске опустился на вставший член Узумаки.  
Сглотнув, Наруто первым шагнул в душевую кабинку и включил воду. Сзади хлопнули сомкнувшиеся пластиковые стенки. Спиной Узумаки почувствовал, как Саске обнял его сзади. Теплые водяные струи обвивали их тела, усиливая ощущение близости. Руки Саске хаотично оглаживали тело Наруто. Бедрами блондин чувствовал, насколько Учиха уже заведён.  
От температуры воды кабинка постепенно прогревалась. Саске отвел Наруто немного в сторону, чтобы им не мешали струи душа и, пройдясь ладонью по груди ученика, опустил руку к его члену. Узумаки нетерпеливо поджал губы. Саске дрочил ему, заставляя возбуждаться все сильнее. Наруто неровно дышал и цеплялся пальцами за бедра Учихи.  
И вот с тихим стоном Наруто оперся ладонями о пластиковую стенку, тем самым показывая, что готов к большему.  
Ягодиц коснулись смазанные прохладным любрикантом пальцы учителя. Узумаки как обычно дернулся.  
\- Ну почему он всегда такой холодный? – пожаловался он. – Это же невозможно терпеть!  
Саске фыркнул и наклонился к Наруто, успокаивающе зажав между зубами ухо блондина. Узумаки чувствовал улыбку учителя.  
Уши были особенно слабым местом Наруто. Разомлев от того, как язык Учихи неспешно обрисовывал его ушную раковину, Узумаки засмеялся и снова дернулся, когда тот достиг ее центра и попробовал забраться в дырочку.  
\- Щекотно же! – смеясь, запротестовал Наруто.  
\- Ты такая недотрога, Узумаки, - «посетовал» Саске.  
\- Неправда! Ты специально это сделал!  
\- Ладно, врать не стану, - признал Учиха. - Мне по вкусу этот твой невинный образ.  
\- Извращенец, - тихо буркнул Наруто. – Это не образ. Ты просто… - Узумаки хотел добавить что-нибудь еще, но его губы накрыла ладонь Учихи, и Наруто почувствовал, как в него проникают скользкие от смазки пальцы. Узумаки застонал и выгнулся в инстинктивной попытке избежать проникновения, но Саске держал его крепко. Прижимаясь грудью к холодной пластиковой стенке, Наруто еще острее чувствовал желание от этого контрастного ощущения с горячей кожей Учихи. Саске снова гладил его член. Незаметно для себя Наруто начинал потихоньку двигаться навстречу пальцам учителя.  
С каждым движением хотелось большего. Наруто нетерпеливо стонал, закусив кожу на ладони Саске, и уже откровенно насаживался на его пальцы.  
Наконец, Саске вынул их, и вскоре Наруто почувствовал меж ягодиц скользкий от смазки член.  
Чувство наполненности, как всегда, было ошеломляющим. Держаться на ногах стало крайне трудно, из горла с каждым вздохом вырывался стон, хотя Саске еще и не думал двигаться, лишь прижимался губами к плечу Наруто и водил обеими руками по его члену в терпеливом ожидании.  
Наруто не хотелось оставаться в стороне. Он завел руки за спину и принялся ласкать ими ягодицы Саске. В ответ Учиха нетерпеливо прикусывал кожу на плече своего ученика и изредка осторожно двигал бедрами.  
Когда они оба почувствовали, что мышцы расслабились, Наруто снова оперся руками на стенку душевой и наклонился немного вперед, готовый принимать Саске глубже. Учиха сделал несильный пробный толчок, сорвав с губ Наруто сдавленный стон.  
Постепенно ускоряя движения, Саске очень быстро почувствовал, что готов кончить, однако ему не хотелось обрывать удовольствие от близости так рано, поэтому он остановился и, зарывшись носом в светлые волосы Наруто, тоже оперся о стенку кабинки, накрывая ладони Узумаки своими.  
Чувство наполненности сзади вызывало у Наруто мелкую дрожь. Он вслушивался в частое дыхание Саске и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на их переплетенные пальцы. И в этот момент заметил на правой руке Учихи то самое кольцо.  
\- Ты не снял… - рвано выдохнул Наруто.  
\- Забыл, - так же со сбитым дыханием ответил Саске. – Тебя это смущает?  
\- Нет. - Наруто опустил голову. – Просто…  
Припомнив восхищенные речи Узумаки в адрес лидера «Акацки», Саске усмехнулся и прошептал Наруто на ухо:  
\- А может, тебе это, наоборот, нравится?  
\- Тэмэ! – возмущенно бросил Наруто и попытался отстраниться, но Саске удержал его и снова начал двигаться внутри. Ноги Наруто тут же стали ватными, и пришлось снова упереться руками в пластиковую стенку. Саске проводил рукой по его члену в ритме со своими толчками. С закрытыми глазами Наруто прислушивался к своим ощущениям и чувствовал, что разрядка не так далеко.  
Эта сладкая пытка была невыносимой. Саске еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать материться вслух. Его собственные ощущения были практически на грани пика, но он упрямо хотел, чтобы Наруто кончил первым. А в это время Узумаки сладко стонал и так соблазнительно выгибался перед ним, скреб короткими ногтями по пластику стенки… По тому, как Наруто туго зажимал его член, Саске догадывался, что Узумаки уже близок к разрядке, но все-таки чего-то ему не хватало. Перед мысленным взором почему-то пронеслось воспоминание того, как ранее вечером Наруто готов был задушить его в объятиях, когда узнал о кольце. И эта реакция на то, что он не снял его… В голове Учихи родилась шальная идея.  
Он заставил Наруто выпрямиться, прижимая его спину к своей груди, и тихо произнес:  
\- Наруто, посмотри вниз.  
Узумаки опустил взгляд на руку с кольцом, что дрочила его член. Догадка Саске оказалась верной: Наруто застонал громче, и очень быстро учитель ловил в руку выплескивающееся белое семя.  
Узумаки тяжело дышал, прижимаясь затылком к плечу Саске, и медленно приходил в себя.  
Саске тихо усмехнулся. Наруто кончил от вида того, как его член дрочит рука с кольцом «Акацки» на пальце. Выходит, не только он, Учиха, подвержен разного рода кинкам!  
\- Наруууто, - протянул Саске, прижимая блондина крепче к себе, - ты такой… - недосказанная фраза осталась висеть в воздухе. Саске не знал, как выразить это словами. Забавный? Волнующий? Сладкий?  
На любое из этих определений Наруто мог обидеться, а Учихе не хотелось портить момент, поэтому он предпочел замолчать и заменить слова долгим поцелуем в шею. Губами он почувствовал, как Наруто сглотнул.  
\- Саске…  
\- М?  
\- Я еще хочу.  
Приподняв бровь, Учиха опустил взгляд. Наруто снова был возбужден. Молодой растущий организм, блин.  
\- Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, - усмехнулся Саске, побуждая Наруто вернуться в принимающую позу.  
Уже после, когда они расслаблялись под струями душа и смывали с себя «плоды страсти», Саске осмелился подтрунить над Узумаки по поводу кольца, за что тут же был отхлестан мочалкой.  
\- Ладно-ладно, прости, - смеясь, извинился Саске. – Больше шутить не буду. – И с секундным колебанием Учиха взял Наруто за руку. – Я тебе его подарю.  
С этими словами Саске надел кольцо лидера на безымянный палец Наруто, наблюдая, как голубые глаза Узумаки становятся круглыми словно блюдца.  
\- Ты… - Наруто вспыхнул от того, насколько все это напоминало предложение руки и сердца. Усугубляя ситуацию, Саске поднес руку с кольцом к своим губам и запечатлел вежливый поцелуй на кончиках пальцев.  
\- Придурок! – Узумаки резко вырвал руку, после чего Саске был отхлестан мочалкой во второй раз.  
Вскоре с принятием душа было покончено. Наруто оделся первым и отправился в гостиную делать домашку. Саске с удовлетворением мысленно отметил, что кольцо утихомирившийся Узумаки так и не вернул.

~~~

\- Ты сладкое любишь?  
Голос Итачи вывел Сая из раздумий. Он поднял на мужчину тёмные глаза, пожал плечами и тихо ответил:  
\- По настроению.  
Раскрыв двери супермаркета, Итачи пропустил своего спутника вперёд. На входе он взял корзину для продуктов и отправился к полкам со свежими фруктами и овощами. Сай жмурился от яркого света и резких звуков и следовал за ним. Шумно, людно и неспокойно. Работники в бордово-розовых халатах сновали туда-сюда, заставляя лавировать не только между полками с товарами, но и выставленными ими тележками, набитыми новым поступлением.  
\- А сейчас у тебя какое настроение? – задумчиво спросил Учиха, оглядывая парня.  
Сай подбросил в руках спелое красное яблоко, скривил бледные губы и положил фрукт на место.  
\- Паршивое.  
Хмыкнув, Итачи повернулся к контейнерам с клубникой. Их было много, и все они блестели в свете жёлтых ламп, но Учиха очень тщательно присматривался к товару.  
\- Значит, самое время поесть сладкое. Надеюсь, у тебя нет на них аллергии? – Учиха взглядом указал на ягоды.  
Отрицательно покачав головой, Сай усмехнулся и добавил:  
\- Пищевой аллергии у меня нет. В своё время я много гадости перепробовал - и никакой реакции.  
Итачи кивнул и положил в корзину особо понравившуюся упаковку с клубникой. Не говоря ни слова он побрёл дальше, выискивая на полках и стендах необходимые продукты. Саю оставалось следовать за ним и гадать, что же Учиха задумал.  
Странно вышло. Парень рассчитывал поговорить с Итачи на своей территории, но мужчина предложил отправиться в его квартиру. Сая это заинтересовало. Ему было интересно посмотреть, где живёт приставучий социальный работник. Правда, было немного тошно. Сай уже привык, что приглашение в гости - это практически приглашение в постель. Но именно сегодня Саю меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Итачи оказался стереотипным мужиком, которому, кроме секса, ничего не нужно.  
Но ещё неуютнее стало, когда Итачи остановил таксиста возле магазина и предложил Саю сходить закупиться продуктами. С таким парень ещё не сталкивался.  
Мука, сахар, яйца, клубничный джем, ванильный сироп, взбитые сливки... Сай подозрительно оглядел сначала белый баллончик, а потом и мужчину, который внимательно изучал сроки годности йогурта. Его передёрнуло. На опекуна иногда накатывал «романтический настрой», и он обмазывал Сая сливками, чтобы слизать их с мальчика своим неестественно длинным и мерзким языком.  
\- А зачем всё это? – Голос Сая дрогнул.  
Оторвав взгляд от пластиковой коробочки, Итачи посмотрел на парня и удивлённо приподнял брови. Он заметил странные перемены, но не понял их причину.  
\- Хочу приготовить клубничный торт. Ты против?  
Плечи опустились, а сам парень облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Нет, я не против. Но не проще ли купить готовый?  
Сай указал на холодильники с различными пирожными, рулетами и тортами. Итачи посмотрел туда и хмыкнул.  
\- Хочу сам приготовить. Своё вкуснее получается.  
Губы Сая тронула еле заметная, но искренняя улыбка.  
Расплатившись на кассе, Итачи собрал покупки в пакеты и направился к выходу. Сай, как утёнок за мамой-уткой, следовал за мужчиной, стараясь не отставать. Итачи не оборачивался и не останавливался. Он хорошо улавливал тихие и осторожные шаги своего спутника. Но он бы предпочёл, чтобы Сай шёл рядом. Вот только напрягать его совершенно не хотелось. В голове Итачи роились мысли и предположения о страхе, который заставил Сая вести себя подобно крадущейся тени. Хотелось бы не думать об этом, но Учиха был почти уверен в своих молчаливых рассуждениях.  
Уже в квартире Итачи быстро разулся и отправился прямиком на кухню, выгружая пакеты на стол. Предоставленный самому себе Сай снял кеды и пошёл разглядывать владения Учихи.  
Двухкомнатная квартира была светлой, тёплой, но какой-то пустой. Мебели минимум, стены обклеены однотонными обоями, ни цветов, ни животных, ничего такого, что обычно бывает в уютных домах, например, мелких и бесполезных, но милых безделушек.  
В спальне стояла двуспальная кровать, заправленная белым постельным бельём, и две тумбочки с торшером и электронными часами. В гостиной располагался небольшой телевизор, диван, книжный шкаф и рабочий стол. Скучно и неинтересно.  
Добравшись до кухни, Сай уселся на стул и уставился на Итачи. Учиха уже убрал ненужные сейчас покупки в холодильник, а всё остальное разложил на столе. Забавный светлый фартук с розовой оборкой развеселил Сая. Итачи заметил улыбку и едва слышно фыркнул.  
Рассыпать по стаканам нужное количество муки и сахара было проще простого, но дальше предстояло отделить белки от желтков. Вот тут и началось самое интересное. Итачи ловко справлялся с работой, орудуя одним ножом. Ни одной осечки. Сай мысленно присвистнул и ещё больше погрузился в процесс приготовления загадочного торта. Потухшие чёрные глаза вдруг засияли интересом.  
\- Держи. - Итачи протянул Саю миску с белками и миксер. – Взбивай до плотной пены.  
Растерянно оглядев прозрачную жижу, Сай пожал плечами и принялся за выполнение задания. Тем временем Итачи взял венчик, миску с желтками и, насыпав туда сахара, занялся той же работой, что и гость.  
Некоторое время спустя заготовки собрали в одну посудину, и Итачи принялся аккуратно перемешивать белую пену и жёлтую кашицу до однородной массы, добавляя в процессе неиспользованную муку. Получившаяся субстанция приняла приятный бежевый цвет и обрела лёгкий сладкий запах, смутно напоминавший ваниль. Сай не удержался и провёл пальцем по стенке миски. Слизнув вязкую каплю, парень удивлённо расширил глаза. Нежный и сладкий вкус чуть сыроватой выпечки казался бесподобным.  
\- Можно я так съем? – насмешливо спросил парень, потянувшись за добавкой.  
Итачи сурово, но со смешинками в глазах, глянул на гостя и отошёл от него на пару шагов, уткнувшись бедром в кухонные шкафчики.  
\- Нельзя. Живот будет болеть. И мне ничего не достанется.  
Вытащив деревянную лопатку из миски, Итачи принялся облизывать остатки теста, щурясь от удовольствия. Саю от такого зрелища стало жарковато. Мозг услужливо подменил лопатку на иной предмет, немного извращая видение, но тем не менее совершенно не испортив строгий и явно доминирующий вид Учихи.  
Резко распахнув глаза, Итачи замер и покосился на Сая. Забылся. Сглотнув сладкую и вязкую слюну, мужчина опустил лопатку и взялся за дверцы шкафчиков. Оттуда он вытащил круглую форму для выпечки, смазал её маслом, а после влил туда тесто и положил её в разогретую духовку.  
\- У нас есть примерно полчаса. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Он развернулся и выжидающе уставился на Сая. Парень тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд, впервые чувствуя себя с Учихой неуверенно и по-детски уязвимо.  
\- Сегодня я обслуживал клиента. - На этих словах Итачи сжал пальцами столешницу и поджал губы. – Обычно мне всё равно, но сегодня я почувствовал себя паршиво. Давно не ощущал себя таким мусором. Было больно. И всё после вчерашнего.  
Итачи поймал холодный и печальный взгляд Сая. По старой братской привычке ему захотелось обнять парня и успокаивающе погладить по волосам и спине, но Сай - это не Саске. Сколько раз старший Учиха повторял себе это, но инстинкт защитить все равно срабатывал. Итачи мотивировал свои действия похожестью двух мальчиков, а не совестью или состраданием.  
\- Впервые захотелось бросить это дело, - продолжил Сай тихим голосом. – Надоело исполнять чужие желания. Хочу что-нибудь своё.  
\- Хмм. - Итачи сел на соседний стул и заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. – По-моему идея неплохая. Но ты сомневаешься. Почему?  
Некоторое время Сай молчал. Обдумывал, что сказать и стоит ли. Но он быстро сдался, иначе зачем позвонил Итачи и напросился на встречу, переступая через те ошмётки гордости, которые выжили после «заботы опекуна»?  
\- Я ничего другого не умею. - Сай развёл руками. – И людям не доверяю. Как можно спокойно жить, чувствуя подвох на каждом шагу? Проще опуститься в самый низ, где никто не скрывает свою истинную натуру.  
Прикрыв глаза, Итачи чуть склонил голову и усмехнулся.  
\- Глупости. Всегда можно научиться чему-нибудь новому. А вот доверие… - Учиха открыл глаза и как-то жутко уставился на парня.  
Сай невольно повёл плечами, ощущая, как по спине потянулся неприятный холодок.  
– Кто сказал, что все люди честные? Наоборот, это хорошо, что ты в курсе как обстоят дела. Да, это трудно признать, и ещё труднее с этим знанием жить, но привыкнуть можно.  
\- Я думал, вы будете уверять меня в обратном. - Сай хмыкнул, он не глядя взял в руки бутылку с сиропом и начал крутить её в своих холодных пальцах. – Разве не нужно заставить меня поверить в доброту людей, бескорыстие и прочий идеалистический бред?  
Итачи отрицательно покачал головой, и упираясь в сложенные на столе руки, наклонился к Саю.  
\- Зачем мне подталкивать тебя к ещё большей ошибке, чем твоя нынешняя профессия? Это правда, что доверять людям не стоит. Большинству людей, - поправился он, заметив растерянный взгляд Сая. – Но для того, чтобы не совершить ошибку, нужно внимательно приглядываться к своему окружению. Наблюдать, делать выводы и исходя из этого, либо сближаться с человеком, либо оградиться. Да, это трудно и муторно, и не всегда человек легко читается, но таким образом ты сведёшь риск к минимуму. Тебе станет легче.  
Оставшееся время прошло в молчании. Сай обдумывал слова Итачи, а Учиха просто смотрел в окно и ждал результатов. Он не считал себя психологом, но всё равно решил поделиться собственным опытом и подтолкнуть Сая к переменам. Нельзя всю жизнь грязнуть в том болоте, где уже по уши завяз этот несчастный ребёнок.  
Когда Итачи вытащил готовый бисквит и положил его на стол, Сай помог освободить его из формы. Они разрезали корж, пропитали половинки сиропом, выложили на основу джем, а в конце занялись украшением.  
\- А попробовать? – обиженно спросил Сай, когда Итачи понёс готовый торт в холодильник.  
\- Позже. Ему нужно постоять пару часов.  
Вымыв грязную посуду, Итачи проводил парня в гостиную и включил телевизор.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться. У меня есть лишняя подушка и одеяло, - предложил Итачи, усаживаясь на диван. Сай примостился рядом.  
\- А где я…  
\- Здесь, - оборвал его мужчина, похлопав по мягкой обивке. – Не волнуйся, трогать не стану.  
Сай хмыкнул.  
\- Знаю, - уставившись на мелькающие на экране кадры, сказал парень. – Если бы хотели, давно тронули.  
У Итачи как будто камень с души свалился. Наконец-то он дождался этих слов. Устав от бесконечных подозрений и обвинений, скрытых за пошлыми предложениями, Учиха почти отчаялся доказать свою честность. Теперь он мог расслабиться.  
Очнулся Итачи далеко за полночь. Телевизор рябил в полной тишине, заставляя жмуриться от неприятных переливов света.  
\- Сай?  
Опустив взгляд, Итачи увидел на своих коленях чёрную голову. Нос парня был повёрнут в сторону телевизора, а чёлка прикрывала глаза. Учиха осторожно дотронулся до плеча Сая, но тот не шелохнулся. Только дыхание на секунду сбилось.  
Некоторое время Итачи обдумывал ситуацию. Он мог разбудить Сая, но тревожить парня не хотелось. Встать и переместиться в спальню тоже было проблематично.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он приподнял Сая, закинул свои ноги на диван и опустил парня на свою грудь. Сай прижался к нему, обдавая рубашку горячим дыханием.  
«Странно вышло», - подумал Итачи, возвращаясь к прерванному сну.

~~~

О роспуске «Оборотней» Наруто сообщил Кибе еще в автобусе по дороге в школу. В ответ на новость Инузука лишь удивленно поднял брови и больше ничего не сказал. Судя по всему, какие-то свои мысли занимали его гораздо больше. Наруто даже стало немного обидно. Он уже полностью убедился в необходимости прекратить выпуск газеты, но несмотря на это в глубине души Узумаки было все же жаль расставаться со своим детищем, и он надеялся, что и другие участники «Оборотней» разделят его грусть.  
И вот его правая рука, Инузука Киба, Клык, реагирует на их роспуск с практически флегматичным спокойствием.  
Закончив расстраиваться по поводу газеты, Наруто решил подумать о более приятных вещах и, уставившись в проход между автобусными сидениями, стал вспоминать вчерашний вечер. Интересно, все ли в порядке у Итачи?  
Недавно Саске рассказал Наруто о том, что старший брат работает в центре социальной защиты, косвенно связанном с центром, возглавляемым Орочимару, а также о том, что младший Учиха попросил у него помощи в решении проблемы с опекуном. Узумаки беспокоился, не могут ли у Итачи возникнуть из-за этого проблемы. Нужно будет узнать у Саске, не звонил ли он брату, чтобы справиться о его делах.  
Размышляя об Итачи, Наруто постепенно погружался в воспоминания о событиях, случившихся уже после ухода старшего Учихи, и до корней волос заливался краской.  
Стоит начать с того, что все нестандартные места занятий любовью _в принципе_ казались Наруто очень смущающими. Он даже сейчас не понимал, каким образом согласился заняться любовью в душе. Но это еще полбеды.  
Наруто прикрыл глаза и раздраженно тронул кончиками пальцев переносицу.  
Его заводило это чертово кольцо!  
Под ехидное посмеивание Учихи уже после близости Наруто чувствовал себя долбанным сталкером. Как будто увлечение «Акацки» все это время скрывало за собой лишь желание быть трахнутым лидером этой треклятой газеты!  
Узумаки с шумом выдохнул воздух.  
Нет, конечно, было время, когда он действительно был чуть ли не помешан на Таке и собирал о нем любую информацию. Именно тогда Наруто и нашел в сети эти снимки кольца. Но лидер «Акацки» никогда не входил в эротические фантазии Узумаки. Он и о парнях-то тогда еще не думал!  
Фыркнув, Наруто снова посерьезнел.  
И тем не менее, стоило только ему тогда, упираясь в пластик кабинки руками, поднять голову и обнаружить на пальце Саске кольцо, как воображение мгновенно нарисовало эту идиотскую фантазию!  
Наруто закусил губу и все же позволил себе жаркое воспоминание.  
Было похоже, словно Саске, лидер «Акацки», посвящает его, Наруто, в свои преемники, а секс – это обязательный особый ритуал.  
 _Саске-Така так покровительственно накрывает его руки своими. А когда удовольствие почти переливается через край, их пальцы невольно переплетаются, и хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. Хочется принадлежать Саске и чувствовать в себе его…_  
Наруто резко помотал головой в попытке отогнать непрошенную фантазию и, накрыв свой рот ладонью, обратил взгляд в окно. За окном не нашлось ничего примечательного, поэтому Узумаки тут же обернулся к Инузуке и наткнулся на изумленно-настороженный взгляд и отвисшую челюсть.  
\- Наруто, ты здоров вообще? – с подозрением поинтересовался Киба.  
Узумаки прочистил горло и кивнул.  
И все-таки он долбанный извращенец!  
Остальные «оборотни» узнали об окончании деятельности газеты на большой перемене. Шикамару, как обычно, отлеживался на крыше, поэтому Наруто решил позвать Рока Ли и Кибу прямо туда.  
На новость Ли отреагировал почти с тем же равнодушием, что и Киба. Даже ничего про силу юности не стал вещать. Только ответил что-то вроде: «Да? Ну ладно», - и заявил, что зато теперь у него освободится время на факультатив по физ-ре с Гаем-сенсеем.  
Гаара на смс с новостью прислал две буквы. О'кей. И добродушно-виновато улыбающийся смайлик.  
Узумаки оставалось только печально вздыхать. Похоже, тяжелее всего, не считая его самого, расставание с газетой далось Шикамару. И то только потому, что Наре было ужасно лень подыскивать себе новый клуб. Конечно, парни могли бы и дальше дурить администрации голову с «Клубом любителей страшилок», но Ли категорически был против гонять балду, ничего не делая, а любой школьный клуб подразумевал участие минимум пяти человек. То есть без Рока их оставалось лишь четверо. Да и ситуация с Гаарой была не совсем понятной, хотя официально он еще и являлся учеником Конохи.  
\- Кстати, - подал голос Ли. – Вы, ребят, уже определились с новыми клубами?  
Наруто и Киба, переглянувшись, пожали плечами.  
\- Если что, - ответил Прекрасный Зеленый Зверь, - двери клуба Гая-сенсея всегда для вас открыты! А сейчас мне пора!  
С этими словами парень унесся к спуску с крыши. Видимо, хотел до конца перемены осчастливить новостью своего обожаемого сенсея.  
\- Клуб Майто Гая? – Киба приподнял одну бровь. – Ну уж нет!  
\- Только такого нам счастья не хватало, ага, - поддержал Наруто.  
Поначалу Узумаки с Инузукой надеялись вообще больше никуда не вступать. Как здорово было бы пораньше возвращаться домой, не тратя драгоценное время после уроков на всякую самодеятельность!  
Однако участие в различных внеклассных организациях была обязательным, и по окончанию занятий новоизбранная староста класса, Тен-Тен, - и откуда только узнала? - вручила Наруто и Кибе листовки со списком всевозможных клубов.  
\- Завтра жду от вас ответа, куда вы хотите, и пойдем вступать, - непререкаемым тоном заявила девушка.  
\- А самим нам нельзя? – поинтересовался Киба, все еще надеясь каким-то образом избежать вербовки в очередную организацию. – Не маленькие уже, чтобы за ручку водили.  
\- Нельзя, - отрезала Тен-Тен и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправилась по своим делам.  
Наруто недовольно надул щеки и сунул список в сумку.  
\- Вот приставучая, - пожаловался он вслух. – И так времени мало, а еще эти клубы… И еще это дурацкое собрание сегодня! – вдруг вспомнил Узумаки.  
Вспомнив о всешкольном предканикульном собрании, которое, как повелось, проводили в Конохе перед Новым годом, Киба недовольно поморщился. Потом бросил взгляд на часы и быстро надел на плечо свой рюкзак.  
\- Кстати об этом. Хочу успеть заглянуть к Кабуто перед собранием, чтобы уйти домой пораньше. Встретимся в актовом зале!  
Наруто кивнул и благодарно хлопнул Инузуку по плечу.

И вот начиналась его персональная пытка. С чувством стойкого дежа вю Киба стиснул зубы и постучал в дверь кабинета Кабуто.  
\- Войдите.  
Точно дежа вю. Хотя, конечно, было бы странно услышать в ответ что-то другое. «Заходи мой сладкий», например. Инузука содрогнулся от отвращения и испуганно замер прямо на пороге. Кабуто, как и в прошлый раз, сидел за письменным столом. Бросив на ученика удивленный взгляд, он улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Я не кусаюсь, Киба-кун, можешь входить без страха.  
\- Мне не страшно, - попытался оправдаться Инузука, поспешно плюхаясь на диван. – Я просто задумался.  
\- Вот как? – снова улыбнулся Кабуто. – Ну что ж, бывает.  
\- Да, - глупо подтвердил Киба. В кабинете возникла тишина.  
\- Ты какой-то напряженный, - наконец, произнес Кабуто. – Не хочешь кофе? Или, может, ты любишь чай? Прости, в прошлый раз я забылся и не удосужился тебя спросить…  
\- Спасибо, ничего не нужно, - быстро ответил Киба, вспоминая про слова об афродизиаке. В кабинете этого типа лучше ничего не пить и не есть. Кто этих извращенцев знает, может, он одурманит его до потери сознания, а потом сделает с ним… ну, все эти извращенские вещи, и об этом никто не узнает. Никто, даже он сам, Киба.  
У Инузуки по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Ну а я, пожалуй, выпью, если ты не против.  
Киба помотал головой в знак того, что он не против. Кабуто включил чайник.  
Чувство некой опасности всегда было Кибе по вкусу. Он помогал Хане дрессировать отбившихся от руки хозяев собак бойцовских пород, он любил кататься на рампе для скейтборда, забивать на учебу накануне важной контрольной, играть с нервами родителей, прогуливать уроки… Да ему даже нравилось доставать наркотики для них с Узумаки у Сакона и Укона! Знание того, что их могут в любой момент подставить, сдать или что в клубе в любой момент может случиться полицейская облава, приносило некую перчинку во вкус жизни. Но сейчас… Сейчас чувство опасности совсем не нравилось Кибе. Не нравилась ему опасность, которая заключалась в том, что его могут связать и оттрахать в… А если Кабуто его чем-то огреет по голове и изнасилует, пока он будет без сознания?  
Таааак. Киба перевел дух в попытке унять приступ паники. Как там показывали по телевизору? В течение нескольких часов можно зафиксировать следы насилия на теле жертвы и насильника? Вот это и остановит Кабуто. Не станет он с ним ничего такого делать.  
Немного успокоившись, Киба откинулся на спинку дивана и поставил рюкзак с учебниками на пол. И почему этот Кабуто молчит? Разве не психолог должен первым начинать разговор? Или это _ему_ нужно начать жаловаться на свою жизнь? Киба нервно почесал шею. Наверное, да. По его мнению именно за этим люди к психологам и приходили. Значит, нужно с чего-то начинать…  
\- Извините, - заговорил Инузука, - здесь немного душно. Могу я приоткрыть окно?  
\- Да, конечно, - неопределенно пожал плечами Кабуто.  
Киба дернул на себя пластиковую форточку и бросил взгляд вниз. Первый этаж, под окном растет густой кустарник.  
\- Ты любишь рисовать? – внезапно спросил Кабуто, прерывая размышления Инузуки. Чайник уже закипел, и теперь Якуши делал себе кофе.  
\- Да как-то… не очень, - нахмурился Киба, садясь обратно на диван. – А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Сегодня разговор у нас немного не клеится, поэтому предлагаю начать с небольшого развлекательного теста.  
Киба тут же насторожился. Какого еще теста? Неужели Кабуто догадался об обмане и теперь хочет вывести его на чистую воду?  
\- Тебе нужно будет нарисовать несуществующее животное и назвать его несуществующим именем.  
\- Я плохо рисую, - категорично заявил Киба, надеясь таким образом отмазаться от теста. Но к его огромному сожалению, Кабуто ответил:  
\- Ничего страшного, Киба-кун. В этом тесте оценивается не твое мастерство, а содержание рисунка. Держи. - Инузука с неохотой взял в руки протянутый планшет с прикрепленными к нему листами бумаги и карандаш.  
\- Сколько у меня времени? – вздохнул он.  
\- Сколько хочешь.  
\- А не могли бы вы еще раз повторить задание, Якуши-сенсей?  
\- Конечно. Нарисуй животное, которого нет и не было на Земле. А потом дай ему несуществующее имя. Все понятно?  
\- Вроде да.  
\- Отлично. – Прихватив с собой чашку с кофе, Кабуто сел обратно за свой стол и принялся читать книгу.  
Киба уставился на чистый лист бумаги. Несуществующее животное, нэ? И каким же образом оно может что-то рассказать Кабуто о нем? Со вздохом Инузука подумал, что должен как-то постараться не выдать себя, но в то же время не понимал, каким образом этого достичь. В голову абсолютно ничего не лезло. Все животные, которые ему представлялись, существовали в реальности. Как же он сможет запутать Кабуто, если он даже _искренне_ пройти этот тест не может?  
В конце концов, Киба решил оставить бесполезные мысли о конспирации и просто сосредоточиться на задании. Все равно он не знает «правильных» ответов, поэтому что толку пытаться кого-то запутать? Вот если бы он знал, что большие уши у нарисованного животного – это, допустим, свидетельство искренности, тогда можно было бы попытаться, а так… Он просто выполнит задание, а там видно будет.  
Голова никак не хотела варить, но в итоге Киба все же сумел намалевать что-то несусветное, и теперь на бумаге красовался дичайший зверь: тело собаки, только передние лапы орлиные, хвост и уши кошки, а на спине - птичьи крылья. Собака злобно рычала на смотрящего, скаля мощные зубы. Густая шерсть пса перемешивалась с крупными перьями. По крайней мере, Кибе хотелось верить, что он все-таки сумел это показать, ведь, как он и упоминал, художник из него был так себе.  
Теперь оставалось только придумать животному имя. Киба в отчаянии закусил зубами кончик карандаша. Ну что за хрень? С именем творилась та же история, что и поначалу с животным: все приходившие в голову имена существовали в жизни или в просмотренных фильмах.  
Наконец, Киба пришел к решению соединить в имени названия трех использованных им животных и, написав на листке рядом с рисунком «Собакоторлус», посчитал свою работу законченной.  
\- Готово, - известил Киба психолога и протянул ему листок с рисунком.  
Кабуто отставил кружку и некоторое время молча изучал творчество Инузуки. Киба в это время с тоской думал о всех тех делах, которые он пропускает из-за этих дурацких психологических сеансов. Плюс предстоящее нудное собрание. А ведь сейчас он мог уже быть дома, играть в приставку, бегать на улице, выгуливая Акамару, позвонить Хинате… Последнее подействовало на Кибу особенно удручающе. За время разлуки они с Хьюгой постоянно созванивались по телефону и скайпу, и Киба все больше убеждался в том, что ни о какой другой девушке в своей жизни он и думать не хочет. Вот только как ему добиться расположения Хиаши? Хината пока держит их отношения в тайне, но сколько это продлится?  
\- Ну что ж, Киба-кун, - подал голос Кабуто. – У тебя получилось довольно интересное животное. И рисуешь ты вполне неплохо.  
Инузука в ответ только пожал плечами. Кабуто положил рисунок перед собой на стол и сцепил руки в замок.  
\- Судя по всему, я могу сказать, что ты очень деятельный, решительный человек и доводишь начатое до конца.  
Киба поднял на психолога взгляд и прислушался внимательнее. Узнать, что думает о тебе другой человек всегда интересно. Кроме того Инузука хотел понять, не догадывается ли Кабуто о подставе.  
\- Ты вербально активен, - продолжал Якуши, - то есть любишь поговорить, возможно, даже болтлив.  
Ха, подумал Киба, да по сравнению с Наруто он – монах, давший обет молчания!  
\- Но кроме этого я вижу еще и то, что ты склонен к тревогам, страхам и недоверию. – Кабуто перевел взгляд на ученика, и тот весь внутренне подобрался. Неужели все раскрылось?!  
К облегчению Кибы, Кабуто снова опустил взгляд на рисунок и продолжил:  
\- В разговоре ты бываешь агрессивен. Когда тебя ругают или осуждают, ты обычно отвечаешь грубостью. Так ты защищаешься.  
Киба задумался. Ну, пожалуй, так. Для осмелившихся сказать что-то против него самого или его друзей всегда находилось острое словечко.  
\- У твоего животного ноги разного типа. Это говорит о твоей склонности к оригинальности и самобытности. А еще у него есть крылья – это твоя уверенность в себе и страсть к привлечению внимания. Ты энергичный человек и стремишься к самореализации.  
Беспокойство Кибы сошло на нет. Кажется, Кабуто ничего не заподозрил. К тому же слышать о себе такие хорошие вещи было очень приятно.  
Кабуто перевел взгляд на Инузуку. Теперь он сквозь стекла своих круглых очков смотрел на парня прямо в упор.  
\- Ты сексуален, Киба-кун, - низким и глухим голосом произнес психолог.  
Инузука нервно вцепился в обивку дивана. Наверное, надо было уже бежать из кабинета, но почему-то ноги стали ватными, мысли спутались, и Киба почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Он совсем потерялся и просто продолжал цепляться за обивку дивана, оставаясь на месте.  
Кабуто поднял листок вверх и показал кончиком карандаша на неведомого зверя.  
\- Вот, видишь? Ты нарисовал очень густую шерсть вперемешку с перьями. Перья – это твоя склонность к самолюбованию, а шерсть – желание подчеркнуть свой пол и сексуальность.  
Киба сглотнул и почувствовал, что понемногу вспоминает, как дышать.  
\- А, - глупо протянул он. – Ясно…  
\- Ты точно не хочешь кофе? – дружелюбно поинтересовался Кабуто.  
\- Нет.  
\- Может, воды?  
\- Спасибо, не нужно. – Инузука еле сдержался, чтобы это не проорать. – Не могли бы вы еще что-нибудь рассказать? Очень интересно.  
Кабуто прищурил глаза:  
\- Ты чего-то очень боишься Киба-кун.  
\- Кто, я? – запаниковал Киба, пытаясь быстро придумать какую-нибудь отмазку. – Это вы по рисунку поняли?  
Кабуто улыбнулся, глядя прямо на Инузуку:  
\- Ну, конечно. Конечно, по рисунку, Киба-кун.  
Дабы переключить внимание психолога на что-то другое, Инузука спросил:  
\- А как же имя? Вы говорили мне еще несуществующее имя придумать. Что оно означает?  
К счастью парня, Кабуто вновь занялся его рисунком.  
\- Извини, Киба-кун. Никак не могу разобрать твой почерк.  
\- Там написано «Собакоторлус», - пояснил Инузука. - Я подумал, что раз уж я составил этого животного из пса, кота и птицы, то и звать его должны соответствующе.  
\- Понятно. Что ж, такое имя свидетельствует о твоей демонстративности.  
\- И что это значит? – не понял Киба.  
\- Ты готов совершать какие-то поступки ради привлечения внимания. Делать что-то на публику, бросать вызов обществу.  
Киба молчал, обдумывая слова Кабуто. Вообще-то да, все перечисленное он страстно любил. Напару с Наруто. Не счесть сколько раз они дурачились в классе, срывали уроки. Да что там говорить, ради привлечения внимания и были созданы «Оборотни». Все сходилось.  
\- Никогда не думал, что по одному рисунку можно столько узнать о человеке, - не удержался от восхищенного комментария Киба.  
\- Ну, это совсем немного. – Кабуто снял очки и потер переносицу. – Кроме того результат более точен при проведении нескольких тестов различного типа.  
Инузука понимающе кивал.  
\- А теперь, Киба-кун, возвращаясь к твоей проблеме и принимая во внимание результаты теста, особенно твою демонстративность, ответь мне: наблюдая за своей сестрой и ее парнем, получаешь ли ты удовольствие?  
\- Что?! – Киба во все глаза уставился на психолога.

Школьные собрания Саске не любил ещё с детства. Одно словосочетание напоминало ему о тесноте, духоте и бессмысленности подобных мероприятий. Неужели не проще повесить объявление или посвятить в планы преподавателей, чтобы те сообщили информацию ученикам? Но нет, ученики в обязательном порядке должны увидеть, как за трибуной надрывается директор, а сами в это время неподвижно стоять и делать вид, что их всё устраивает. Праздник садизма какой-то.  
Вздохнув, Саске оглядел зал для собраний. Половина учеников уже заняла свои места. Светлую макушку Наруто он тоже заприметил и едва заметно кивнул, поймав взгляд голубых глаз. Узумаки махнул ему рукой и отвернулся к Инузуке, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор.  
Настроение сдвинулось на пару делений вверх, рождая на лице Саске едва заметную улыбку. Ну не мог он ничего с собой поделать. Наруто одним взглядом менял настрой из положения «я ненавижу эту жизнь» на «а мир не так уж плох». Конечно, Узумаки умел делать и наоборот, но в последнее время Саске ощущал на себе в основном его положительное влияние. И это было прекрасно.  
Странности начались, когда Саске заметил, как на сцену внесли стулья. Необычно. Учителя всегда стоят наравне с учениками, о гостях никто не предупреждал. Что за дела творятся?  
\- Ирука-сан, - Саске окликнул проходившего мимо мужчину. – На собрание пригласили кого-то важного?  
Умино остановился и, на секунду задумавшись, ответил:  
\- Да, члены попечительского совета захотели нанести неожиданный визит. Спохватились в конце года. Ужас что сейчас творится! – Ирука покачал головой и взмахнул руками. – Эй-сама как узнал, заставил секретариат и бухгалтерию в срочном порядке проверить документы. И это ещё повезло, что у директора есть друзья в вышестоящих инстанциях, иначе визит действительно вышел бы неожиданным. А это было бы ужасно. После кадровых обновлений у нас в архиве царит настоящий хаос! Хорошо, что учителей это не коснулось.  
Саске поблагодарил Ируку за информацию и продолжил следить за порядком. Забавно вышло. Как всегда проверки, нервотрёпка, и всё из-за макулатуры. Именно поэтому Учиха ни за что не пошёл бы работать бухгалтером или простым офисным работником. У учителей, конечно, тоже хватает бумажной работы, но это не так муторно, как в офисах.  
«Эй-сама опять будет не в духе…» - подумал Саске.  
Как будто прочитав его мысли, в зал вбежала Мабуи. Секретарша казалась спокойной, но если она так торопилась, значит, директор снова беснуется. Протолкнувшись через поток учеников, женщина подошла к трибуне, положила туда папку с листами и встала недалеко от Учихи.  
Спустя минуту шумные переговоры учеников резко прекратились. Оно и неудивительно. В зал вошёл директор. И каждый из учеников отлично знал, насколько опасно злить Эя. Особенно, когда он уже на взводе.  
Вслед за директором в зал вошли шестеро мужчин в деловых костюмах. Эй по дороге к трибуне косился на них и недовольно хмурил брови. Саске усмехнулся. Он никак не мог понять, каким образом такой вспыльчивый и эмоциональный человек умудрился стать руководителем школы, если сам ведёт себя как бунтующий подросток.  
Саске был захвачен этой мыслью, когда его взгляд натолкнулся на знакомое лицо. Мерзкое лицо.  
Среди мужчин Саске узнал Орочимару, который уже давно заметил его и кривил губы в неприятной улыбке.  
\- Здравствуйте, ученики, - начал Эй, встав за трибуну. – Конец учебного семестра не за горами, поэтому я хотел бы обсудить предстоящие зимние каникулы. Как вы знаете…  
Саске не слушал речь директора. Он во все глаза уставился на Орочимару, который отвечал ему тем же, но с одной поправкой: время от времени он поворачивался к толпе учеников. Учиха знал, зачем он это делает.  
«Наруто…»  
Голубые глаза смотрели со страхом. Наруто немного потряхивало, но он держался изо всех сил. Благо рядом стоящий Инузука держал друга за руку и что-то говорил ему на ухо.  
Когда Узумаки повернулся к Саске, Учиха едва удержал себя на месте. Ему хотелось ломануться сквозь толпу учеников, схватить Наруто и утащить его куда-нибудь подальше. Куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть этого затравленного взгляда.  
«Почему он не сказал, что Орочимару связан ещё и со школой?» - подумал Саске, опуская голову вниз. Тяжело смотреть на Наруто или Орочимару. Но ещё сложнее не делать этого.  
Когда собрание закончилось, Саске проследил, чтобы Наруто ушёл со своим классом в противоположную от опекуна сторону. Не хватало ещё личной встречи этих двоих. Но, казалось, Орочимару совершенно не заинтересован во встрече с приёмным сыном. Он вместе со своими коллегами последовал за директором. И Саске отправился за ним. Строить догадки о дальнейших планах Орочимару ему уже порядком надоело, поэтому Учиха решил пойти ва-банк и рискнуть спросить мужчину обо всем напрямую.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Позвонив Наруто, Саске предупредил, что задержится, и попросил его никуда без него не уезжать - даже с Кибой.  
Учиха уже полтора часа сидел рядом с приёмной Эя и нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Ему всё казалось, что Орочимару способен ускользнуть от него. Выход был только один, но Саске это нисколько не успокаивало. Он бы не удивился, если одной из особенностей Орочимару было хождение сквозь стены.  
Мрачные мысли прервал приглушённый шум разговора и скрип открывающейся двери. Саске встал со своего места и внимательно оглядел попечительский совет. Мужчины не обратили на него внимания. Кроме Орочимару. Тот распрощался с коллегами и, жутко ухмыльнувшись, подошёл к Учихе.  
\- Как поживает Наруто-кун? – будничным тоном поинтересовался он, откидывая прядь длинных волос.  
\- Отлично, - сквозь зубы процедил Саске.  
Сощурившиеся желтые глаза. Мужчина внимательно вгляделся в молодого человека.  
\- Я рад, что вы, Учиха-сенсей, заботитесь о моём сыне. - Слова ядовитой песней распространялись вокруг, отравляя собой остатки хорошего настроения.  
\- Согласен. - В глазах опекуна на миг проскользнуло удивление. – Я тоже рад, что забота о Наруто легла на мои плечи.  
Забавно. Оказывается, Орочимару очень легко разозлить. Саске почувствовал себя победителем, увидев, насколько мужчину задели последние слова.  
\- Учиха-сенсей, я также хочу поблагодарить вас за ваши частные уроки.  
На этот раз удивился Саске. К чему этот старый змей клонит?  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы, - холодно вторил своим мыслям Учиха и шагнул к стене, потому что Орочимару неожиданно оказался совсем близко.  
\- Я о сексе. - Слащавая улыбка и скользнувший по губам язык вызвали в Саске приступ тошноты. Неужели всё это Наруто терпел так долго? Неудивительно, что парень увлёкся наркотиками. Возможно, сам Саске предпочёл бы перерезать себе вены и наглотаться таблеток – что угодно, только не это мерзкое существо рядом.  
\- Я не…  
\- О, не нужно врать. - Орочимару повертел головой и вытянул руки. Учиха одновременно разозлился и испугался, когда длинные тощие пальцы взялись за его галстук и спустили узел. – Это работа моего мальчика, не так ли?  
Когда холодный палец коснулся его кожи, Саске забыл, как дышать.  
\- Не прикасайтесь ко мне, - ледяным голосом потребовал Учиха, схватив узкую кисть и с силой сжав её своей ладонью.  
Саске уже догадался, что мужчина каким-то непостижимым образом увидел засос, накануне поставленный увлекшимся ласками и страстью Наруто.  
\- Какой недотрога, - с плохо скрываемой злостью бросил Орочимару. – Но я всё равно благодарен вам. Когда я и Наруто-кун, наконец, воссоединимся, я смогу в полной мере насладиться опытным любовником.  
Это было последней каплей. Саске не заметил, как схватил Орочимару за ворот рубашки и приложил к стене. Он уже занёс кулак, когда почувствовал на своей талии чужие руки.  
\- Саске, пожалуйста, не надо! – воскликнул Наруто, уткнувшись носом в напряжённые лопатки. – Тебя за это уволят!  
Пальцы разжались, и Саске отошёл от мужчины.  
\- Наруто-кун, давно не виделись. - Орочимару вёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Только смятый воротник доказывал, что минуту назад ему едва не сломали нос или челюсть.  
Узумаки промолчал, упрямо отводя от опекуна взгляд. Но Саске решил эту проблему радикальнее. Он просто закрыл собой ученика и, зло сверкая глазами, сказал одну фразу:  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда.  
Орочимару предпринял ещё одну попытку заговорить с Наруто, но Саске отрицательно покачал головой и указал в сторону лестницы.  
\- С Новым годом, мальчики. И наслаждайтесь друг другом, пока есть возможность.  
Когда Орочимару ушёл, Учиха расслабился и развернулся к Наруто. Выглядел Узумаки испуганным и потерянным.  
\- Всё нормально, не волнуйся. - Саске взлохматил его светлые волосы. Но Наруто, как заворожённый, продолжал смотреть в сторону лестницы.  
\- Это было предупреждение. Он что-то задумал.


	22. Chapter 22

Спускаясь по лестнице к вестибюлю вместе с Узумаки, Киба мысленно проклинал Орочимару и пытался всеми силами отвлечь друга от воспоминаний о прошедшем собрании. Но не дослушав пустую болтовню о недавно просмотренном в сети фильме, Наруто вдруг спросил:  
\- Слушай, а как твой сегодняшний поход к Кабуто?  
Инузука замер на ступеньках. Мрачнее тучи он некоторое время смотрел в пол, после чего обогнал Наруто и стал быстро спускаться по ступеням.  
\- Нормально, не хочу об этом говорить, - бросил он.  
\- Не хочешь говорить? И по-твоему это нормально? – нахмурился Наруто. Разговор прервался звонком телефона.  
\- Алло. – Наруто поднес трубку к уху.  
\- Никуда не уезжай, - предупредил Саске. - Даже с Инузукой. Дождись меня.  
Услышав в трубке короткие гудки, Наруто хмуро посмотрел на экран.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - тихо произнес он.  
\- Что? В чем дело? – спросил Киба.  
\- Это Саске. Хочет, чтобы я его дождался.  
\- Наверное, хочет для пущей безопасности отвезти тебя домой сам, - пожал плечами Киба.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Наруто. – Тогда иди домой.  
\- Я тебя не брошу, - категорично заявил Киба. – Пойдем в кафетерий?  
Вскоре они сидели за небольшим столиком, перед парой подносов со школьной едой.  
\- Не нравится мне это, - повторил Наруто. – Почему Саске задерживается?  
\- Не будь таким параноиком. Он же учитель. Наверняка какая-то бумажная работа нашлась.  
Наруто ничего не ответил, задумчиво пережевывая купленный сэндвич. В конце концов, он решил, что и правда зря паникует и, чтобы отвлечься, вернулся к разговору о Кабуто.  
\- Так что там у тебя было сегодня такого, о чем ты не хочешь мне рассказать? – снова спросил он у Кибы.  
Инузука даже перестал жевать и нервно прочистил горло, чуть не подавившись.  
\- Не надейся, - ответил он. – Ничего я говорить не стану.  
\- Он приставал к тебе? – Наруто обеспокоенно подался вперед. – Слушай, забудь о нашем плане – дурацкая была идея! – больше не ходи к нему! Не хочу впутывать тебя во все это…  
\- Ты что не слушал, что я говорил на собрании? – разозлился Киба. – План отличный! Орочимару звонил Кабуто при мне! Я понял это по разговору. И пусть сегодня они болтали о пустяках, договаривались встретиться, но завтра они могут обсудить что-то важное, и мы будем об этом знать!  
\- Вряд ли они будут обсуждать что-то важное при тебе, - помотал головой Наруто.  
\- Любая информация может оказаться ценной. – Не желая больше слушать никаких возражений, Киба вернулся к еде.  
\- Но он приставал к тебе, - в отчаянии развел руками Наруто. – Как я могу быть за тебя спокойным? Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моих проблем ты имел дело со всякими извращенцами!  
\- Да не приставал он ко мне, - тихо буркнул Киба.  
Наруто в непонимании поморгал глазами. Инузука понимал, что друг так просто не отстанет, поэтому все-таки решился:  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул он. – Ты же помнишь мою «легенду» про сестру-извращенку?  
Узумаки осторожно кивнул, не понимая, к чему клонит Киба.  
\- Этот очкарик провел со мной какой-то тест с рисунком и сделал вывод, что я якобы могу специально не сопротивляться сестре и даже… эм… могу хотеть поучаствовать в процессе… ну… вместо ее парня… или с ними обоими…  
Наруто сморщил нос и одновременно приподнял бровь в удивлении. В другое время Киба бы громко поржал над этой получившейся рожицей, но сейчас ему было не до смеха.  
\- С чего такие выводы? – не понял Наруто.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – огрызнулся Киба. – Он психолог, ему виднее. Что-то там насчет моей демонстративности. Типа я таким образом захочу покрасоваться и доказать, что я круче.  
\- Кхм, - подавил смешок Наруто. – Вообще-то очень похоже на тебя.  
\- Ты сейчас компотом захлебнешься, Узумаки. – Киба угрожающе сжал свой стакан.  
\- Ладно прости. - Наруто примирительно выставил вперед ладони. – Так тебя _это_ напрягло? То, что Кабуто сказал, что ты можешь сам хотеть всего этого?  
\- Я был бы полным придурком, если бы обижался на то, что кто-то сказал, что я хочу чего-то мной же и выдуманного, - прорычал Киба. – Дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем тогда? – сдался Наруто. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он приготовился слушать Кибу без всяких догадок и комментариев.  
\- По моей «легенде», - вздохнул Киба, - я уже пару раз присутствовал при… играх своей сестры с ее парнем. Я сказал так потому, что мне показалось, что тогда Кабуто будет дольше меня «лечить», и я смогу дольше следить за ним.  
\- И? – не удержался Наруто.  
\- Что «и»?! – взорвался Киба, переходя на шипящий гневный шепот. - Кабуто попросил меня рассказать про один из таких разов! Он, видите ли, хочет по моим рассказам выяснить, все же получаю я от своих наблюдений удовольствие или нет! Ну как тебе, а? Никогда не приходилось выдумывать порнуху прямо на ходу?! Да еще и про собственную сестру!  
Наруто поджал губы, чтобы не разоржаться. Конечно, все это было мерзко и неприятно, но… комичность сложившейся ситуации тоже нельзя было отрицать.  
Успокоившись, Наруто решительно хлопнул ладонями по столу.  
\- Все. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил к нему. План сворачивается.  
\- Нет, Наруто, - помотал головой утихомирившийся Киба. – «Операция» должна продолжаться.  
\- Не замечал, что ты мазохист, - огрызнулся Наруто. Упрямство Инузуки начинало порядком надоедать. - Ты же сам только что жаловался мне. С чего такое острое желание ходить к этому извращенцу?  
\- Как-нибудь переживу, - зарычал в ответ Киба. – Я вообще-то о тебе пекусь! Не хочу, чтобы были какие-нибудь сюрпризы. Да, в плане полно минусов, но это все же не тупое ожидание беззащитных овечек!  
\- А если он будет приставать к тебе? – вздохнул Наруто, признавая правоту Кибы.  
\- Не волнуйся, - по губам Инузуки скользнула хитрая улыбка. – Я уже придумал, как себя обезопасить.  
\- И как же? – поинтересовался Наруто.  
\- Покажу тебе как-нибудь, - отмахнулся Киба.  
Наруто пожал плечами. Некоторое время они с другом молчали. Каждый занимался своей едой. Допив сок, Наруто достал из сумки телефон и принялся нервно проводить большим пальцем по гладкому экрану в ожидании, когда тот, наконец, загорится от входящего звонка.  
Вокруг сновали люди. Шум кафе ужасно раздражал. Кто-то из учеников споткнулся и выронил поднос. Посуда кафетерия была сделана из небьющегося стекла, но грохот показался Наруто оглушительным.  
\- Не против? – спросил Узумаки, демонстрируя Кибе спутанные наушники. Инузука отрицательно помотал головой.  
Наруто включил экран. Бросив взгляд на часы дисплея, он надел наушники и включил папку с музыкой. Наруто надеялся, что это поможет ему отвлечься и расслабиться.  
Сидевший напротив Киба терпеливо копался в своем телефоне, пользуясь школьным вай-фаем. Наруто снова посмотрел на время. Прошло уже два часа! Желудок Узумаки скрутило от недобрых предчувствий.  
\- Я должен найти Саске, - произнес Узумаки, вставая из-за стола.  
Погруженный вниманием в сеть Киба едва успел понять, что вообще происходит.  
\- Ты чего? – Он окинул друга удивленным взглядом.  
\- Ничего, - огрызнулся Наруто. – У меня дурные предчувствия. Я должен найти Саске. Орочимару в школе - неизвестно, что может произойти.  
\- Я иду с тобой. – Киба решительно поднялся из-за стола.  
Они нашли Саске почти сразу. Первым делом решив заглянуть в учительскую, Наруто и Киба поднялись на второй этаж и увидели в коридоре Орочимару и Саске. Очевидно, попечительский совет посещал учительскую или расположенную рядом приемную директора.  
Заметив опекуна, Наруто замер у лестничного пролета. Киба обескуражено открыл рот, не зная, как интерпретировать увиденное: Орочимару ослабил галстук на Саске и коснулся пальцем его шеи. Глупо, но у Инузуки от ужаса по спине побежали мурашки. Однако в этот момент Саске перехватил руку Орочимару, а спустя пару фраз схватил опекуна Наруто за ворот и хорошенько приложил его спиной о стену. Ликуя в душе и чувствуя гордость за своего учителя, Киба не заметил, когда Наруто сорвался с места. Занесенная рука Учихи сжалась в кулак, но Узумаки уже обнимал его за талию.  
\- Саске, пожалуйста, не надо! Тебя за это уволят!  
Было немного непривычно видеть, как твой лучший друг вот так обнимает мужчину, но Киба быстро справился со смущением и направился к ним. Он не собирался бросать Наруто перед лицом беды ни при каких обстоятельствах. Орочимару не заметил прибавления в компании и смотрел только на Узумаки.  
\- Наруто-кун, давно не виделись. – От противного голоса с неторопливой тянущей интонацией хотелось морщить нос и скалить зубы, подобно Акамару. К счастью, Орочимару надолго не задержался.  
Киба смотрел на друга и учителя, не решаясь сказать что-нибудь или сделать. Наруто и Саске стояли близко друг к другу, настороженно глядя в сторону лестницы, куда ушел Орочимару. Их кисти рук почти соприкасались, и это вызывало ощущение интимности происходящего. Киба чувствовал себя третьим лишним, так, словно он подсматривает какую-то личную сцену. Было очень странно видеть это свидетельство близости друга с мужчиной, но несмотря на свое смущение, Киба терпеливо ждал от этих двоих оглашения дальнейших планов. Наконец, Саске очнулся от размышлений и обратился к Инузуке:  
\- Спасибо, Инузука. Сегодня я отвезу Наруто домой сам.  
У Кибы отлегло от сердца. С Саске Наруто будет в безопасности.

Саске сжимал руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев и с отрешённым видом следил за дорогой. Такое состояние учителя пугало Наруто. Он порывался что-нибудь спросить или хотя бы прервать молчание, но боялся. Чувствовал, что где-то виноват, но никак не мог понять, где именно. Всю дорогу до парковки Учиха бросал на него то обеспокоенные, то недовольные взгляды, как будто решая для себя, наказывать Наруто или жалеть. И это было не совсем понятно, особенно учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Нет, Наруто никогда не получал удовольствия от положения жертвы, но с какой стати его обвиняют, если это он - пострадавшая сторона? Уже в машине Саске принялся игнорировать Узумаки. Что именно он пытался донести до него, оставалось для Наруто загадкой.  
Тихо вздохнув, Узумаки откинул голову на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Он наслаждался этими спокойными минутами, отлично зная, что дома ничего хорошего его не ждёт.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? – настораживающе спокойным голосом спросил Саске.  
«Ну вот, начинается…» - мысленно проворчал Наруто.  
Он повернулся к Саске и с непониманием уставился на его профиль. Но Учиха не спешил объясняться. Не выдержав, Наруто попытался выяснить, чего от него добиваются.  
\- Я не понял вопроса. Можно подробнее? – Наруто не хотел этого, но его голос звучал напряжённо и будто с вызовом.  
Закономерно это не понравилось Саске. Он на несколько секунд обернулся к Наруто и, не найдя ничего кроме непонимания, недовольно скривил губы.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что Орочимару в попечительском совете?  
Наруто на некоторое время завис. Не знал что ответить. Или Саске поверит, что он не видел смысла в этой информации?  
\- А зачем тебе было знать об этом? – своеобразно озвучил свои мысли Узумаки. Раздражение Саске усилилось.  
\- Зачем? – одновременно удивлённо и возмущённо спросил Саске, снова поворачиваясь к своему ученику. – Я должен быть в курсе таких вещей. Если бы ты сказал раньше…  
\- То что? – не выдержал и оборвал его Наруто. Вернув внимание на дорогу, Саске закрыл рот и нахмурился.  
– Ты бы запер меня дома и не выпускал в школу? Или эта «важная информация» каким-то образом помогла бы засадить этого урода в тюрьму?  
Возразить было нечего, но Саске не собирался сдаваться. Он при любом раскладе считал себя обманутым.  
\- Если бы я знал, то не расслаблялся бы лишний раз. Твой опекун имеет неограниченный доступ в школу и, что хуже, рычаг давления на администрацию. Это очень и очень плохо. - Саске стиснул зубы и напрягся ещё больше. – Он может заявиться в школу в любую минуту, вызвать тебя с урока и забрать с собой. И никто ему слова не скажет.  
\- Но он же этого не сделал. - Наруто и не думал, что этот факт настолько заденет его учителя. – Между прочим, он мог это сделать и без своей должности. Ты забыл, что он мой официальный родитель до совершеннолетия? А они, знаешь ли, имеют право забирать своего ребёнка из школы в любое время.  
Саске хотел бы возразить, но не мог. Наруто был прав. Но как объяснить, что теперь он чувствовал себя как на минном поле под прицелом профессиональных снайперов: куда не дёрнись – везде ждал подвох? Если бы Узумаки предупредил его раньше, возможно к этому моменту он бы успел привыкнуть к такому раскладу. Но теперь приходится заново переосмысливать их положение и поторопиться с решением проблемы.  
Подъехав к дому, Саске припарковался на стоянке и, заглушив мотор и отстегнув ремень безопасности, обернулся к Наруто.  
\- Прости, но мне требуется знать всё, что касается тебя и твоего опекуна. Это важно. Не только потому, что мы собираемся как-то использовать эту информацию. Мне нужно чувствовать, что ты в безопасности. Я не хочу однажды выяснить, что ты пропал, и не иметь возможности найти тебя. И всё это только потому, что ты скрыл от меня какие-то сведения, посчитав их ненужными. В нашем положении важно всё, в том числе малейшие детали. - Саске взял Наруто за руку и чуть сжал её. Узумаки на секунду опустил взгляд и настороженно всмотрелся в напряжённое лицо учителя.  
– Запомни, Наруто: прокалываются на мелочах.  
Рассеянно кивнув, Наруто нервно сглотнул и осторожно спросил:  
\- Выходить-то мы будем или нет? Мне ещё математику делать.  
Саске на секунду опешил, а потом цокнул языком и отстранился от парня.  
\- Бака, - беззлобно бросил Учиха и, с громким щелчком раскрыв дверь, вышел на улицу.  
Наруто натянуто улыбнулся и последовал за учителем. Он чувствовал, что они не решили проблему. Дальше будет только хуже.

~~~

Гаара достал из коробки с рождественскими игрушками очередную гирлянду. Квартира уже была вдоволь украшена перед праздником, оставалось только завершить последние штрихи. Из кабинета Какаши слышался торопливый стук компьютерных клавиш. Свою ежедневную порцию рукописи Гаара закончил ранним утром. Он специально встал пораньше, чтобы сэкономить время на украшение квартиры к Рождеству. Таким нехитрым образом Гаара надеялся хоть немного отблагодарить Какаши за предоставленное ему жилье и помощь с работой.  
Поначалу Гаара беспокоился: а есть ли вообще в доме писателя рождественские украшения? Ведь Какаши жил один и вполне мог игнорировать ежегодную традицию наряжать дом к празднику. В отсутствии украшений задумка Гаары неизбежно бы провалилась, потому как наличных денег на покупку гирлянд у него не было, а счета в банке контролировались Орочимару. Но за завтраком на вопрос о наличии рождественских украшений Какаши лишь удивленно поднял брови, а после молча извлек из шкафа коробку, покрытую толстым слоем пыли. Видимо, писатель и правда давно не отмечал Рождество как следует. Гаара очень надеялся, что в этом году Какаши будет хотя бы чуточку радостнее.  
Стук клавиш тем временем стих, и вскоре дверь кабинета распахнулась.  
\- Уже закончили, Какаши-сан? – обернувшись через плечо, спросил Гаара.  
Какаши кивнул и потянулся, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы, а потом, к радостной улыбке Гаары, окинул коридор изумленным взглядом.  
\- Гаара… - выговорил писатель. – Ты успел все это за такое короткое время?  
\- Да вы же еще не видели самого главного. – Гаара интригующе указал в сторону гостиной.  
Искусственная елка у Какаши тоже имелась. Дерево пришлось хорошенько отмыть, но оно было в прекрасном состоянии, и теперь горделиво стояло в углу гостиной, сияя разноцветными праздничными огоньками и отраженным в стеклянных шарах светом. Гаара тихо усмехнулся, когда из гостиной послышался восхищенный присвист. Юноша собирался поскорее покончить с последним штрихом в украшении коридора и присоединиться к любованию елкой, но ему никак не удавалось дотянуться до светильника под потолком, на который он надеялся повесить красный стеклянный шар. Осложняло ситуацию и то, что табурет под ногами сильно шатался, стоило только чуть приподняться на цыпочки, а брать другой казалось Гааре лишней тратой времени. Он почти дотянулся до светильника, когда внизу что-то треснуло. В этот миг Гаара ощутил, как табурет внезапно ушел из-под ног, а сам он, все еще сжимая в руках елочный шар, отклоняется куда-то назад и падает.  
Все случилось так быстро, что Гаара не успел ни испугаться, ни подготовиться ко встрече с полом, и только ощутил, как падение вдруг закончилось и спине стало почему-то теплее.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Голос Какаши внезапно послышался прямо над ухом, и Гаара запоздало сообразил, что писатель, каким-то образом подоспевший к моменту падения, успел подхватить его под мышки и теперь прижимал его спину к своей груди, отчего и появилось это странное ощущение тепла: тело Какаши было горячим, словно тот только что вернулся с пробежки.  
\- Да… С-спасибо, - ответил Гаара, когда почувствовал, что его ступни коснулись пола, и поспешил отстраниться. Какаши тут же отпустил его.  
\- Прости, Гаара, - Какаши смущенно почесал затылок. - я плохо слежу за домом. Этот табурет давно расшатался, но я все не находил времени его починить. Из-за моей оплошности ты мог серьезно пострадать.  
\- Ерунда, - возразил Гаара. – Я сам виноват, что взял его. Я заметил, что он расшатан, но мне было слишком лень идти за другим. Я сам во всем виноват.  
Пелена шока от резкого падения постепенно таяла, и вместе с этим Гаара вдруг почувствовал, как в левой руке нарастает странная режущая боль. Гаара с удивлением поднес руку к лицу и увидел, что в ладонь впиваются осколки разбитого стеклянного шара. Видимо, при падении он зажал шар в руке и слишком сильно стиснул его, отчего тот и раскололся.  
Какаши тоже только сейчас заметил кровоточащую рану и, сжав плечо Гаары, быстро подтолкнул его к ванной.  
\- Никак не могу вытащить один осколок, - пробормотал Гаара, пытаясь промыть рану под проточной водой. - Чувствую, как он колется.  
\- Позволь мне.  
Гаара в изумлении смотрел, как Какаши подносит его руку к своим губам и высасывает из раны кровь, после сплевывая ее в раковину.  
\- Больше не болит? - через некоторое время поинтересовался Какаши. Гаара помассировал края раны и кивнул, после чего Какаши помог ему обработать рану антисептиком и наложить бинт.  
Пряча взгляд, Гаара не знал, что говорить или делать. Прикосновения Какаши и без того всегда смущали его, но сейчас действия писателя казались ему донельзя интимными. Гаара чувствовал, что ощущение чужих губ на его коже не исчезнет еще долго.  
\- Прости, - сказал Какаши, и Гаара вздрогнул, испугавшись, что Хатаке каким-то образом прочел его мысли. Но к счастью, писатель имел в виду лишь свою вину по поводу расшатанного табурета и ранения. Гаара винил лишь себя, но не хотел вступать в спор и просто промолчал.  
\- Кажется, уже скоро подойдут ребята, надо бы накрыть на стол, - напомнил Какаши, явно стараясь переменить тему.  
Гаара был только рад, что разговор ушел в другое русло, пусть и не в такое радостное. Потому что не может быть ничего радостного в том, что хотя бы каким-то образом связано с Орочимару.  
Итачи, брат Саске, работающий в соцслужбе, предложил собраться всем, кто имел дело с Орочимару, чтобы обсудить план возможных действий и ситуацию в целом. Он обещал привести с собой незнакомца по имени Сай. По словам Итачи, Сай был одним из подопечных Орочимару и, как и многие, долгие годы страдал от этого.  
Гаара ждал этой встречи и одновременно страшился. Ему было интересно встретиться с человеком, который прошел через то же, что и он. Но Гаара почему-то опасался, что Саю довелось испытывать вещи пострашнее, чем принудительный секс с опекуном.  
Одно успокаивало: возможность увидеться с Наруто. Гаара, конечно, уже ни на что не надеялся в плане их отношений и полностью отпустил Узумаки, но теплые чувства упрямо не угасали. Гаара очень скучал по Наруто, а по телефону общие темы разговора никак не находились.  
\- Скажи, а почему ты предложил провести собрание здесь? – вдруг спросил Какаши, выставляя на стол печенье. – Не подумай, что я против, я только рад предоставить всем возможность встретиться, чтобы поговорить о том, что делать с этим подонком, но мне кажется, тобой двигал какой-то особый расчет, ведь можно было договориться о встрече в какой-нибудь уютной кафешке.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Гаара. – Кафе средь бела дня было бы слишком проблематично. – Помолчав, Гаара задумчиво озвучил свои мысли: - На самом деле я думаю, все очень рискуют, вот так собираясь вместе. Зная Орочимару, предполагаю, что он мог устроить за Наруто слежку. Жизнь бывшего подопечного, Сая, вряд ли интересует Орочимару. То же самое и с Итачи. Несмотря на то, что он брат Саске, не думаю, что Орочимару в курсе всех, кто как-то связан с социальной работой. Тем не менее есть опасность, что Орочимару навел справки о Саске и выяснил, что у того есть брат-соцработник, это могло его насторожить. И все же маловероятно, что Орочимару установил слежку за Итачи и Саем. Скорее всего это касается только Наруто и Саске. Именно поэтому я попросил Итачи и Сая приехать на час раньше и на всякий случай по отдельности. Таким образом даже если за Наруто и Саске приедет «хвост», они не догадаются о присутствии Итачи и Сая.  
Какаши задумчиво жевал губу, обдумывая слова юноши.  
\- Что касается меня, - продолжал Гаара, - я почти уверен в том, что Орочимару усиленно ищет меня. Думаю, ему более чем не понравилось мое неожиданное исчезновение. - Сабаку но грустно хмыкнул. – Если Орочимару станет известно, что я скрываюсь у вас, ему не составит труда вернуть меня обратно. Его связи с полицией позволят ему обвинить вас в совращении несовершеннолетнего. И тогда… - Гаара нахмурился и напряженно сглотнул. – В общем, не поздоровится ни вам, ни мне. И еще мне бы очень не хотелось в ответ на вашу доброту и предоставленное жилье навлечь на вас такие неприятности. Поэтому я решил, что самый безопасный путь – это собраться здесь: возможный «хвост» за Наруто не поднимет тревогу из-за присутствия Итачи и Сая, потому как просто не увидит их, и никто не узнает о нас, - говоря «о нас» Гаара отвел взгляд в сторону, сознавая, как двусмысленно это может звучать.  
\- Если только… - Какаши вздохнул своим мыслям и недовольно цокнул языком.  
\- Если только что? – нахмурился Гаара.  
\- Если только Орочимару _уже_ не выяснил, что ты живешь у меня. Если, как ты говоришь, у него такие хорошие связи в полиции, он мог давно опросить работников и посетителей чайного дома – тем более что их не так много – и выяснить, с кем ты хотя бы словом перемолвился. Методом исключения он мог выйти на меня. Конечно, для всего этого требуется время, но его было вполне достаточно. Орочимару, возможно, уже давно знает, что ты скрываешься здесь.  
\- Вы правы, - вынужден был признать Гаара. – В этом весь Орочимару. С ним никогда не знаешь, где проколешься, хотя казалось бы, учел все варианты.  
Какаши смерил взглядом помрачневшего Гаару и тихо вздохнул. И он еще надеялся, что совместная жизнь хоть как-то тронет лед в их отношениях! О чем он только думал? Мысли Гаары были совсем далеки от того, чтобы думать об удовольствиях жизни и влюбляться в кого-то. Этому ребенку сейчас просто не до того. В первую очередь нужно придумать, как помочь ему спастись от опекуна.  
Сколько раз Какаши приказывал себе забыть о своих надеждах насчет Гаары! Убеждал себя в извращенности своих мыслей, в том, что после опыта с опекуном Гааре будет сложно ответить на чьи-то чувства. Особенно на чувства мужчины, который гораздо старше его.  
И все равно каждый раз Какаши возвращался к, казалось бы, забытому старту. Гаара был ему нужен. Душой и телом. Всем.  
Какаши не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь встречал такого серьезного и умного человека. Несмотря на свой юный возраст Гаара обладал обширными знаниями в искусстве, истории и литературе, интересовался языками и неплохо знал английский. Гаара мог поддержать разговор практически на любую тему, и, пообщавшись с ним во время совместного написания книги, Какаши еще больше уверился в том, что Гаара легко даст фору любому из его, Хатаке, друзей-сверстников, а некоторых еще и заставит покраснеть от стыда за их невежество.  
Конечно, как писателя, Какаши привлекала в Гааре и его закрытость, аура загадочности. Ему казалось, что хрупкого юношу, неизменно одетого в черное, можно разгадывать бесконечно. Но кроме этого, еще в ту их первую встречу в чайном доме, Какаши привлекла глубокая мудрость, отраженная в бирюзовых глазах. Редко встретишь молодых людей с таким взглядом. И не зря Какаши ошибся насчет возраста Гаары и принял его за студента, а не старшеклассника.  
Наконец, отвлекшись от своих мыслей, Какаши посмотрел на юношу, замечая, как тот печально ссутулил плечи, скрестил руки на груди и положил ногу на ногу. Поза полнейшей изоляции. Гаара часто сидел так. Какаши не хотел, но не мог не думать о том, что мог творить с ним опекун. И подумать только, это длилось на протяжении нескольких лет! Теперь Какаши понимал, почему Гаара сомневался в существовании любви. Ему бы так хотелось помочь Гааре залечить душевные раны, показать сторону жизни, которая так долго была от него скрыта. Какаши изо всех сил пытался доказать Гааре, что в отношениях можно не только забирать силой, но и дарить. Не ожидая ничего взамен, безвозмездно.  
Но следуя собственному правилу, Какаши не мог ожидать от юноши ответных чувств. В конце концов, даже если бы жизнь Гаары не испоганил опекун, нет никакой гарантии, что он, Какаши, в его вкусе. И что Гаара _вообще_ хочет отношений с мужчиной.  
Какаши радовало только одно: все же Гаару беспокоили возможные неприятности, которые он мог доставить, скрываясь у него дома, а значит, он ему хотя бы не безразличен.  
\- Гаара, - заговорил Какаши, продолжая собственную мысль, - я все же кое-чего не понимаю. Ты сам утверждаешь, что все мы рискуем, собираясь вместе. Но зачем тогда мы устраиваем это собрание?  
Гаара поднял взгляд на Какаши.  
\- Из-за Наруто. Ему грозит опасность, если не принять никаких мер в отношении Орочимару.  
В глазах Гаары мелькнуло какое-то чувство, заставившее Какаши напрячься. Какая-то непривычная теплота…  
Но раздавшийся звонок в дверь не дал мысли оформиться до конца.  
Первым пришел Итачи. Высокий темноволосый молодой человек имел очень приятную внешность и хорошие манеры. От Какаши не укрылось то, каким оценивающим взглядом Итачи окинул Гаару. Словно с кем-то его сравнивал. Несмотря на непринужденную атмосферу, разговор не клеился, и Какаши отправился на кухню поставить чайник.  
Вскоре подошел и Сай. Едва худощавый темноволосый юноша ступил на порог, к нему оказалось приковано внимание всех остальных. Итачи неторопливо представил всех друг другу, после чего они прошли в гостиную.  
\- Значит, это ты был последней игрушкой нашего папочки, - обратился к Гааре Сай. Сабаку но в ответ отвел взгляд, не зная, как реагировать на такое заявление. Итачи бросил на Сая недовольный взгляд. Какаши сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. Сай был ему неприятен. И дело не столько в его дежурной фальшивой улыбке, сколько в том, что он являлся как бы олицетворением того будущего, которое ждало Гаару, если вырвать того из рук опекуна так и не удастся. Больше всего Какаши раздражало то, что между двумя юношами _уже_ было сходство: оба угловато-худощавые, одетые во все черное, с несколько нервозным, настороженным видом. Только Гаара выглядел старше своих лет, а Сай, наоборот, смахивал на старшеклассника.  
Гаара всегда держался закрыто, пытаясь отгородиться от людей вокруг. Сай тоже словно возводил между собой и окружающими высокую глухую стену, но при этом в нем чувствовалось какое-то странное желание идти на контакт.  
 _Ненастоящее_ желание.  
Общение Сая, как и его улыбка, тоже отдавало фальшью: подколы, провокации, выбивающие из колеи фразочки. Создавалось впечатление, что Саю было бы комфортнее закрыться полностью и не разговаривать ни с кем. Но что-то неизменно заставляло его идти на контакт снова и снова. Словно это было глубоко засевшей в нем привычкой. Словно когда-то его к этому _приучили_.  
Какаши незаметно поежился и неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Гааре. Ему казалось, что от Сая исходит тьма, в которую того когда-то силой погрузили, и что Гаара тоже стоит одной ногой в этой тьме, и больше всего на свете Какаши хотелось не дать юноше упасть в нее полностью.  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя есть татуировка, - заметил Сай, глядя на Гаару. – Орочимару тоже заставил меня сделать тату. Вот здесь. – С этими словами Сай высунул язык и продемонстрировал темные линии татуировки. Они напоминали гексаграммы из Книги Перемен, только их было пять: три сплошные и две прерывистые.  
Какаши еле сдержал гримасу отвращения. Он даже не хотел думать, сколько лет было Саю, когда Орочимару заставил его это сделать. И надо же было выбрать такое нежное место.  
Судя по ошеломленному виду Итачи, тот тоже видел татуировку Сая впервые.  
\- Это не Орочимару, - глухо ответил Гаара. – Я сам решил сделать это тату.  
Сай удивленно поднял брови, но тут же улыбнулся, наверное, за всю встречу впервые искренне.  
\- Красиво, - заметил он.  
Гаара слегка улыбнулся в ответ.  
Дальнейшее ожидание Наруто и Саске проходило в неловком молчании. Спасал только чай: все притворялись, что слишком заняты напитком, чтобы разговаривать.  
Когда раздался такой долгожданный звонок, все как по команде встали и вышли к двери.  
\- Гаара! Как я рад тебя видеть! – Какаши в ошеломлении смотрел, как светловолосый парень со странными шрамами на щеках кидается к Гааре, чуть ли не сбивая того с ног. Поразило писателя и то, как бесцеремонно блондин принялся обнимать всегда такого холодного и отстраненного Сабаку но. Но что удивляло больше всего: Гаара обнимал блондина в ответ.  
\- Я тоже очень рад видеть тебя, Наруто, - с неожиданной и хорошо ощутимой теплотой в голосе ответил Гаара.  
Так значит, это и есть Наруто. Еще один подопечный Орочимару. Тот, из-за которого все собрались. Которого Гаара хочет спасти от опекуна.  
Внезапно для себя, наблюдая за крепкими объятиями этих двоих, Какаши ощутил то, что не ощущал уже очень давно. Противно тянущую за сердце и обжигающую желудок ревность.  
В попытке обрести контроль над собой он перевел взгляд на другого гостя. Даже не знай он его имени заранее, сходство с Итачи не оставило бы сомнений в том, что это именно Саске. Младший Учиха приветственно кивнул брату и перевел взгляд на Гаару с Наруто. Недовольно поджатые губы выдавали то, что он переживает нечто схожее с чувствами Какаши.  
Отступив от Наруто, Гаара повернулся к писателю:  
\- Наруто, Саске-сан, познакомьтесь, это Хатаке Какаши-сан.  
\- Приятно познако… - начал Какаши, но его тут же перебили:  
\- Большое вам спасибо, Какаши-сенсей! – голубые глаза горели искренней и глубокой благодарностью. - Вы не представляете, как я рад, что вы позволили Гааре жить в вашем доме! Я так беспокоился за него! Еще раз большое вам спасибо!  
От неожиданных слов Какаши поначалу растерялся и, не найдя, что ответить, лишь переспросил:  
\- Эм… Сенсей?  
\- Ну вы же писатель, - улыбнулся Наруто. – Гаара мне рассказывал, что вы пишите потрясающие книги.  
\- Правда? – Краем глаза Какаши заметил, как Гаара складывает руки на груди и опускает краснеющее лицо. – Ну что ж, если тебе так удобно, то можешь звать меня Какаши-сенсеем, - писатель улыбнулся Наруто в ответ, чувствуя, как на сердце становится тепло. Гаара говорил с Наруто о его книгах! Он считает их потрясающими! Какаши показалось, что в комнате даже стало светлее.  
А вот Саске вовсе не разделял веселости своего ученика и писателя. Его хмурый взгляд был прикован к единственному до сих пор не представленному человеку. Им мог быть только Сай.  
Оценивающий взгляд Учихи быстро отметил все погрешности внешнего вида молодого человека: бледность кожи, болезненную, почти костлявую худобу, круги под глазами; хоть и опрятную, но дешевую одежду. Наверняка парень жил бедно и постоянно недоедал и недосыпал.  
Сай почувствовал взгляд Саске и, взглянув на него, улыбнулся. От этой фальшивой, заученно-зовущей улыбки по телу Саске побежали мурашки. И если до этого он еще сомневался насчет рода деятельности Сая, то теперь у него не оставалось никаких сомнений. Этот парень наверняка продавал свое тело.  
И такое будущее могло ждать Наруто?  
Сильнее чем обычно, Саске ощутил жгучую ненависть к Орочимару. Не улыбнувшись Саю в ответ, он перевел взгляд на брата.  
\- Саске, Наруто, - заговорил Итачи, - позвольте представить. Это Сай.  
Наконец, и Узумаки обратил внимание на Сая. При взгляде на него улыбка Наруто было погасла, но блондин быстро справился с собой и, вновь улыбнувшись, первым шагнул Саю навстречу.  
\- Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто… - поздоровался он, но Сай вдруг резко приблизился и, не сводя глаз со шрамов на щеках Наруто, провел по ним большим пальцем.  
\- Это сделал Орочимару? – со странным выражением в голосе спросил Сай.  
От неожиданного прикосновения Наруто вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Одновременно с этим Саске наотмашь ударил Сая по руке, разрывая контакт между ним и Узумаки.  
\- А ну-ка не трогай его! – прорычал Саске, на что Сай тут же отступил назад.  
\- Саске, успокойся, - нахмурился Итачи. Младший Учиха тут же прожег его гневным взглядом.  
\- Милый у тебя братик, - усмехнулся Сай, обращаясь к Итачи. Тот на реплику не отреагировал.  
\- Это не Орочимару, - смущенно ответил Наруто. – Эти шрамы я сделал сам.  
Сай удивленно приподнял брови и с усмешкой покачал головой.  
\- Мда, ничего не скажешь. Научился себе папочка сыночков выбирать. Один делает себе тату прямо на лбу, другой режет лицо. Что это? Мазохизм?  
Воздух вокруг как будто сгустился, и каждому стало не по себе. Насчет остальных Итачи был относительно спокоен, но опасался, что еще немного, и терпение Саске к Саю лопнет.  
\- Я сделал это, - нахмурив брови, Наруто показал пальцем на шрамы, - чтобы изуродовать себя. Надеялся, что Орочимару отстанет от меня.  
Наруто замолчал, и вместе с этим снова наступила тяжелая тишина. Но все видели, что от усмешки Сая не осталось и следа. Теперь он с самым серьезным видом внимательно смотрел на Наруто.  
\- Это было после очередного раза, когда он делал свои грязные намеки, - продолжил Узумаки. - Я заперся у себя в комнате, и мне попался на глаза нож для бумаги. Уже порезав лицо, я понял, что это ничего не даст, и пожалел о содеянном. Но почему-то поначалу мне казалось это стоящей идеей. Я действительно думал, что изуродую себя, и Орочимару потеряет ко мне всякий интерес.  
После небольшой паузы Сай все же вернул своему лицу привычную маску и тихо заметил:  
\- Попытка явно не удалась. – И хотя сама форма фразы могла сойти за насмешку, голос Сая при этом отдавал глубокой печалью, от которой смягчился даже Саске.  
\- Да, не удалась. – Наруто потупил грустный взгляд, не замечая в словах Сая скрытого комплимента своей внешности.  
\- Давайте все пройдем в гостиную, - улучив удачное затишье в разговоре, предложил Какаши.  
При виде рождественской елки настроение Наруто вновь взлетело до прежнего уровня.  
\- Вау! Правда? Это Гаара ее так украсил? – К удовольствию Сабаку но, без умолку трещал Узумаки. – Ой, ксо… и весь дом тоже украшен! А я сперва и не заметил! Саске, а у тебя есть елка?  
Младший Учиха отрицательно помотал головой. Обычно они отмечали Рождество и Новый год вдвоем с Итачи, и никто из них не утруждал себя украшением дома.  
\- Елка? – пробормотал Сай и нахмурил брови, мысленно пытаясь свести концы с концами. – А, завтра же Рождество. Точно…  
Усилиями Какаши вскоре всем был роздан чай и печенье.  
\- Прямо как у Хаку. – В кои-то веки Сай с вполне искренней улыбкой показал печенюшку Итачи. Тот улыбнулся в ответ. Заметив это, Саске напрягся. Кто такой Хаку? Когда они успели завести общих знакомых? Саске чувствовал, что Итачи и Сай знают друг друга гораздо лучше, чем люди, которые решили объединиться только лишь ради общей борьбы против Орочимару. За этим крылось что-то еще. Саске пожалел, что в последнее время мало контактировал с братом, и теперь, когда он смотрел на Сая, его угнетало раскаяние и братская ревность.  
Наконец, все расселись и приготовились перейти к причине, по которой они собрались. Первым заговорил Итачи.  
\- Как вы все в курсе, мы здесь, чтобы объединить наши усилия и сведения против человека по имени Орочимару. Дабы не ходить вокруг да около, напомню, что Орочимару – глава реабилитационного центра для несовершеннолетних, который пользуясь своим положением, берет опеку над несовершеннолетними мальчиками и… вступает с ними в сексуальные отношения.  
Саске замечает, как Сай усмехается заминке Итачи и его официальному тону. Гаара мрачно смотрел в пол. Какаши переводил свой серьезный взгляд с одного гостя на другого. Только сейчас Саске заметил, что сам с начала разговора нервно кусает губы, но своим плечом он чувствовал плечо сидящего рядом Наруто, и от этого становилось чуточку легче.  
\- Мне известен список бывших подопечных Орочимару. Процентов двадцать из них покончили жизнь самоубийством или пропали при странных обстоятельствах.  
В гостиной повисла гробовая тишина. Все без исключения, даже Сай, в шоке уставились на Итачи. Тот выждал время, чтобы все могли свыкнуться с этой мыслью, и продолжил:  
\- Насколько я понял из записей, поначалу Орочимару брал под опеку кого-нибудь менее приметного, например, сирот из детдома. Орочимару с самого начала обладал немалым состоянием, а в случае усыновления ребенка богатым и уважаемым человеком, соцработники практически не следят за его дальнейшей судьбой, полагая, что в семье такого человека и по сравнению с приютом любой будет счастлив, - немного помолчав, Итачи продолжил: - Но когда схема с подопечными стала достаточно отработанной, Орочимару захотелось большего. Согласно записям, в последнее время он усыновлял детей довольно богатых семей, наследников крупного бизнеса. – Итачи посмотрел на Гаару, потом на Наруто. – У меня есть подозрения, что по закону или нет, Орочимару в итоге присваивал себе часть или вообще все средства своих подопечных. Подделка бумаг, вынужденное оформление дарственных…  
\- Почему никто не проводил расследования? – не выдержал Саске. – Я имею в виду, когда дети вырастали и становились совершеннолетними. Пусть до этого Орочимару и находил средства для давления и запугивания, но чего им было бояться после совершеннолетия? Они теряли зависимость от Орочимару, так почему?  
\- Как выяснилось, у Орочимару множество связей среди чиновников, - вздохнул Итачи. – Обращаться, по сути, было не к кому.  
\- Я могу ошибаться, но… - замялся Гаара. – Мне кажется, что Орочимару знаком с начальником городской полиции.  
\- Знаком? – хохотнул Сай. – Да они с Мадарой чуть ли не на брудершафт пьют при встрече. Так что ты не зря позаботился о нашей конспирации. Орочимару ничего не стоило устроить за всеми слежку.  
\- Значит, это правда… - пробормотал Гаара, опуская взгляд. – У Орочимару есть связи в полиции.  
\- В полиции, - кивнул Сай, начиная загибать пальцы. – В прокуратуре, в том же реабилитационном центре, в налоговой…  
Итачи перевел на Сая пораженный взгляд. Судя по всему эту информацию он, как и все, слышал впервые.  
\- Откуда тебе все это известно? – спросил Саске.  
Сай обратил к нему ничего не выражающее лицо.  
\- Не одному Орочимару нравится развлекаться с мальчиками, знаешь ли.  
Саске нервно сглотнул. Неужели Орочимару не гнушался даже этим? Он позволял кому-то еще спать со своими подопечными в обмен на их услуги?!  
Глядя на Наруто и Гаару, Саске готов был поклясться, что те сейчас уже считают себя счастливчиками, а не жертвами.  
Какаши молча стиснул кулаки. На его скулах играли желваки.  
Когда Саске перевел взгляд на Сая, ему вдруг представилось, что он видит жуткую градацию жертв Орочимару. От закрытого, недоверчивого Гаары - до обросшего скорлупой-фальшью и пропитанного озлобленной нервозностью Сая.  
Саске не верил – не хотел верить – что Наруто может оказаться в этом ряду. Среди них всех он был словно солнцем. Открытым, ярким и чистым. И если общение с Орочимару и смогло оставить на нем маленькое пятнышко тьмы, оно лишь еще больше подчеркивало эту чистоту и яркость.  
Учиха вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание закурить. Он не брал в руки сигареты со времен учебы в вузе, но сейчас его непреодолимо тянуло заглушить боль и тревогу вкусом сигаретного дыма.  
\- Кроме всего этого, - справившись с собой, поспешил продолжить Итачи, - Орочимару входит в попечительский совет одной из городских школ. В последнее время он переводил туда своих подопечных, чтобы контролировать их еще и там. Таким образом, сироты не могли обратиться за помощью даже на уровне школы. Хотя мне не совсем понятно, как именно Орочимару мог осуществлять контроль…  
\- Кабуто, - глухо отозвался Наруто, тут же обращая на себя взгляды остальных. – Это наш школьный психолог.  
\- Он заодно с Орочимару? – удивленно спросил Гаара.  
\- Он его бывший подопечный. И теперь заодно с ним. Почему-то. – Наруто растерянно пожал плечами. – Я случайно подслушал их разговор с Орочимару. Они говорили о тебе. Тогда я и узнал, кто твой опекун.  
\- Так вот с кем Орочимару разговаривал тогда, в твоем доме? – спросил Саске у Наруто. – С Кабуто? Почему ты не сказал?  
\- А что бы это дало?  
Саске был категорически не согласен. Но по сути, как и информация насчет попечительского совета, это не дало бы им абсолютно ничего, кроме лишнего подтверждения собственного бессилия. Орочимару мог безнаказанно творить все что ему угодно.  
Это напомнило Саске то, чем он хотел поделиться с остальными.  
\- Меня очень волнует одна несостыковка, - сказал он. – Если у Орочимару все так хорошо устроено, если полиция и прочие госслужбы на его стороне, то почему он ничего не делает, чтобы вернуть Наруто? – Саске перевел взгляд на Гаару. – То же и насчет него. Но хорошо. Допустим, Гаару опекун еще не нашел, поэтому он все еще здесь. Но у нас с Наруто совсем другая ситуация. Я работаю учителем в школе, попечительский совет которой возглавляет Орочимару. Наруто – ученик моего класса. Орочимару отлично знает, что Наруто живет у меня. Как попечителю ему даже не нужно связываться с полицией, чтобы узнать мой адрес и телефон. Орочимару мог бы подать на меня в суд с обвинением в сексуальной связи с его подопечным, мог бы выкрасть Наруто, и ему ничего бы за это не было. Но он ничего этого не делает. Почему?  
Саске тут же почувствовал на себе сочувственный взгляд Наруто. В глазах Узумаки отчетливо читалась вина за то, что он не разглядел в возлюбленном грызущую тревогу, которая мучила Саске уже несколько дней. Он уже было раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Саске жестом остановил его:  
\- Нет, постой. Я знаю, что ты примерно скажешь. Я хочу услышать мнение остальных.  
Все задумчиво молчали. Какаши и Итачи выглядели совсем озадаченными.  
\- Мне кажется, - неуверенно начал Гаара, - Орочимару просто не хочет применять к Наруто силу. Ему нравится, когда… когда во время _этого_ ему выказывают _благодарность_ и все делают как бы по своей воле. Явное насилие не приносит ему удовольствия. Это дико звучит, но… мне кажется, он надеется, что Наруто придет к нему сам. – Гаара содрогнулся от собственных слов. Он старался не замечать шокированный взгляд Какаши, направленный на него.  
\- Да, это в духе Орочимару, - со вздохом покивал головой Сай. – Он мастер всяких игр и манипуляций. Жить без них не может. Но больше всего он любит играть в постели. Просит называть его папочкой. Его возбуждает мысль, что с ним или с его друзьями трахаются в качестве платы за предоставленную «заботу».  
Саске бросил взгляд на побледневшего Наруто. Узумаки вскочил с места и, бросив быстрое: «Я скоро вернусь», - вышел из гостиной. Учиха тут же отправился за ним.  
\- Я не хотел никого обидеть, - пожал плечами Сай.  
\- Думаю, ты здесь ни причем, - помотал головой Итачи. – Просто нам нужен перерыв.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - поддержал уже справившийся с собой Какаши. – Я приготовлю еще чаю.  
Нажав кнопку электрического чайника, Какаши услышал за спиной тихие шаги.  
\- Мне жаль, что вам пришлось это услышать, - тихо произнес Гаара. – Я постараюсь как можно быстрее найти другое жилье.  
\- Что за глупая идея? – нахмурился Какаши, поворачиваясь к Гааре. – Думаешь, после того, что я узнал дополнительные подробности того, что с тобой случилось, мое отношение к тебе как-то поменялось?  
\- Ну… да, - просто ответил Гаара. – Я, должно быть, неприятен вам.  
Взгляд Какаши стал печальным.  
\- Гаара. Если кто и неприятен мне, так это Орочимару. И не просто неприятен, я его уже ненавижу. И только Орочимару в ответе за то, что с тобой случилось. То, что творил этот ублюдок, никак тебя не характеризует.  
\- Неправда, - вдруг разозлился Гаара. – Вы не знаете всего. Я сам соглашался на все это и не делал ничего, чтобы этого избежать.  
\- Но ничего и нельзя было сделать, - напомнил Какаши.  
\- Пусть так. Но вы все равно ошибаетесь во мне.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Даже если и так, то я все равно уже не стану прежним.  
\- Не станешь, - согласился Какаши, - но в этом нет ничего плохого.  
\- А что хорошего в том, чтобы быть второсортным? – вырвалось у Гаары.  
Какаши нахмурился.  
\- Даже не смей так думать о себе. То, что делал Орочимару, несомненно, оставило отпечаток. Но от этого ты не стал ни хуже ни лучше. Это просто… - Какаши замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. На глаза попалась пустая кружка из-под чая.  
\- Вот. – Какаши показал оставшийся на чашке чайный налет. Гааре ответил озадаченным взглядом. Какаши взял полотенце и потер кружку.  
\- А теперь смотри. – Он продемонстрировал кружку Гааре. Следов налета не осталось. Кружка была чистой.  
Когда все вновь вернулись в гостиную, первым снова заговорил Итачи.  
\- Что ж, теперь, когда масштабы проблемы обозначены, предлагаю обсудить дальнейший план действий.  
\- Гаара должен скрываться до наступления совершеннолетия, а Наруто я увезу куда-нибудь очень далеко, - произнес Саске. Одной рукой он обнимал Узумаки.  
\- Насчет Гаары идея имеет смысл, а в остальном глупо, - ответил Итачи.  
\- Почему глупо? – разозлился Саске.  
\- Потому что, каким бы ни был Орочимару, закон на его стороне. Наруто его подопечный, ты – его учитель. Хочешь сесть в тюрьму за совращение несовершеннолетних вместо Орочимару?  
Слова брата имели смысл.  
\- Что тогда? – спокойно спросил Саске.  
\- Прежде всего не высовывайтесь, - вздохнул Итачи. – Привлекайте к себе минимум внимания. Это все, что сейчас можно сделать.  
\- Все? – Саске был шокирован. – По-твоему я должен сидеть и ждать, когда Орочимару решит забрать Наруто обратно?  
\- А что ты хочешь делать? – развел руками Итачи. – Обратиться в полицию? Если увезешь Наруто, Орочимару заявит на тебя. Зная о его связях, можно предположить, что на тебя повесят не только связь с несовершеннолетним. В итоге ты сядешь далеко и надолго, а Наруто отправится к опекуну. Увидитесь вы нескоро.  
От осознания собственного бессилия Саске хотелось скрежетать зубами. Ну неужели ничего нельзя сделать?!  
Словно вторя его мыслям, Итачи произнес:  
\- Мне самому противна вся ситуация, но боюсь, у нас крепко связаны руки. Не представляю, что можно сделать.  
На некоторое время в гостиной повисла тишина.  
\- Думаю, кое-что сделать можно, - неожиданно заговорил Какаши. Все повернулись к человеку, от которого меньше всего ожидали каких-либо предложений. Дело Орочимару касалось Какаши меньше, чем кого-либо из присутствующих.  
\- Я не уверен, что это сработает, но попробовать можно, - продолжал Хатаке. – Как я понял, вся проблема заключена в том, что на Орочимару некому доложить. Невозможно найти на него управу, поскольку вся верхушка города повязана с ним. А что если обратиться к кому-то _выше_ этой верхушки?  
\- Если ли бы у кого-нибудь из нас были такие связи, - усмехнулся Сай.  
\- Мой отец долгие годы был другом областного губернатора, - ответил Какаши. Уже было поникшие головы снова повернулись к нему.  
\- Я попытаюсь связаться с ним в ближайшее время. Надеюсь, он помнит моего отца и согласиться выслушать. Собственно, в этом и минус плана: мы с отцом не в близких отношениях, так что при разговоре придется ссылаться на абсолютно незнакомого человека. Да и сам я губернатора даже по имени не знаю, просто слышал от матери историю его дружбы с отцом. На попробовать можно.  
\- Мы будем все очень благодарны вам, Какаши-сенсей, - выразил общую мысль Итачи.  
Уныние медленно сменялось затеплившейся надеждой.

~~~

Кабуто готов был поклясться: узнай Орочимару о его маленьком хобби, ни за что не поверил бы.  
Глина.  
Кабуто нравилось, что мягкий податливый материал при высыхании обретал довольно высокую прочность. В какой-то степени ему хотелось бы быть похожим на глину. Принять красивую форму, затвердеть и, пройдя обжиг огнем, застыть прекрасным и прочным предметом искусства. Кабуто чувствовал, что уже миновал свою «мягкую стадию», но не был уверен, прошел ли он свой огонь.  
Иногда Якуши даже _хотелось_ , чтобы Орочимару узнал о его хобби. Просто чтобы вызвать у бывшего опекуна какой-то эмоциональный отклик, услышать его мнение, получить одобрение или просто смешок. Хотя бы что-то. Но Орочимару мало интересовался жизнью Кабуто, с тех пор как тот превратился из подростка в молодого мужчину.  
Знал ли Кабуто, что когда-нибудь так будет? Наверное, да. Где-то в темном уголке его сознания всегда билась эта тревожная мысль. Но будучи подростком, Кабуто предпочитал не задумываться об этом и просто наслаждался тем вниманием, которое ему уделяли.  
Орочимару постоянно брал его с собой, куда бы ни шел, дарил подарки, покупал все, чего бы Кабуто хотелось. Бывший приютский сирота и мечтать не смел о такой жизни. После исчезновения Ноно он больше не верил в сказки.  
И тем не менее, сказка чудесным образом стала реальностью. Орочимару привел Кабуто в свой богатый дом и дал ему отдельную уютную комнату. Он устроил Кабуто в одну из самых престижных школ города, покупал ему все новомодные игрушки, девайсы и все необходимое к ним, одевал Кабуто в дорогую одежду и угощал в самых лучших ресторанах.  
Но на этом его забота не кончалась.  
Кабуто узнал об этом спустя пару месяцев своей новой счастливой жизни.  
Он помнил каждую ночь, проведенную с Орочимару. В спальне их дома, в номерах бесчисленных отелей, в бассейнах и в море, когда они выезжали на отдых. На горячих источниках, в маленьком домике в снежных горах, в квартире друзей опекуна, когда они спонтанно остались у них переночевать.  
Кабуто помнил, как поначалу смущался и боялся. Но Орочимару научил его понимать, что слияние тел – это не более, чем еще один аспект любви, и Кабуто, ни на минуту не сомневаясь в том, что Орочимару его любит и что он сам любит опекуна, покорно отдавался ему, пытаясь хотя бы таким образом отплатить Орочимару за всю его заботу. Кабуто очень хотелось быть благодарным.  
Постепенно это перестало быть таким неприятным, как в самом начале. В какой-то момент Кабуто обнаружил, что _наслаждается_ близостью опекуна. Вскоре он научился достигать пика от его ласк и навсегда запомнил взгляд Орочимару, когда у него получилось сделать это впервые.  
Этот горящий желанием, жадный взгляд. Кабуто хотелось бы, чтобы Орочимару смотрел так на него вечно.  
После этого случая он каждый раз нетерпеливо ждал очередной близости с опекуном. Частенько на уроках в школе Кабуто мечтал о том, как по возвращении домой у него наконец-то появится возможность снова искупаться во внимании Орочимару и ощутить этот трепет от ощущения того, _насколько_ они с ним близки.  
Занятый своими мыслями, не замечая людей вокруг, Кабуто водил пальцами по маслянистой глиняной заготовке. Что получится на этот раз, он пока не знал. Многие в их группе предпочитали работать за гончарным станком, невесомым нажатием рук формируя из глины различную утварь: от горшков и мисок до ваз самой причудливой формы.  
Но Кабуто нравилось работать только руками. Обычно он создавал фигурки животных, которые затем обжигал в печи и покрывал лаком. В квартире Кабуто таких фигурок собралось уже немало. Все они стояли в гостиной, занимая две книжных полки. Орочимару видел их, даже трогал некоторые из них, но к сожалению Кабуто, ни разу ничего о них не спросил. Сам Якуши ничего не рассказывал, полагая, что бывшему опекуну это вряд ли будет интересно.  
Да, Кабуто всегда знал, что в какой-то момент он перестанет быть для Орочимару главным объектом внимания, но в глубине души все же надеялся на обратное.  
Чуда не случилось. Все мысли Орочимару теперь занимали его молоденькие подопечные. Кабуто пришел к единственно верному решению: оставить прошлое и начать новые отношения. Он знал, что Орочимару будет совсем не против. Его вообще мало интересовали люди, достигшие совершеннолетия.  
Кабуто абсолютно точно знал, что не хотел бы по примеру опекуна иметь дело с ребенком. Дети слишком непостоянные и неблагодарные. Кабуто хотелось бы прочных и доверительных отношений, примерно того же, что было, как он думал, у них с Орочимару. Но Якуши совершенно не представлял, где он мог бы встретить такого человека. Кроме Орочимару, он был никому не нужен.  
А потом к нему вдруг пришел друг Наруто. Инузука Киба.  
Еще на первом сеансе Кабуто заподозрил что-то неладное. На втором он окончательно убедился, что вся история с развратной сестрой – выдумка. Скорее всего глупые мальчишки просто выяснили, что он, Кабуто, знаком с Орочимару. Чего именно они хотели добиться своим враньем, Кабуто не понимал, но собирался постепенно выяснить.  
Одновременно с этим он начинал испытывать к Инузуке невольную симпатию. Стоило Кибе появиться на пороге его кабинета, и Кабуто забывал обо всем: об Орочимару, о своих делах и планах на будущее.  
Киба был очень привлекательным: смуглая молодая кожа, каштановые, вечно растрепанные волосы, настороженно-подозрительный взгляд карих глаз – но Кабуто привлекало не только это. От Кибы веяло тем, чего Кабуто сам никогда не имел. Некий дух бунтарства, безудержная энергия, привычка никогда не унывать. Кабуто думалось, что именно эти черты и определяют дружбу Наруто и Кибы, ведь по рассказам Орочимару, Узумаки был таким же. Киба притягивал Кабуто словно магнитом. Кабуто хотелось бы _понять_ Инузуку, получше изучить его.  
Однако очень быстро Якуши осознал, что это невозможно. Он просто был не в состоянии понимать таких людей, как Киба и Наруто. Просто потому, что их судьбы были слишком разными.  
Но несмотря на это, Кабуто продолжал радоваться каждому визиту Кибы. Да, он не был способен понять его, и это делало каждую минуту общения с ним еще более ценной. Казалось, что с приходом Кибы кабинет школьного психолога тут же освещает солнце.  
Инузука упорно продолжал сочинять свои истории с развратной сестренкой, и Кабуто не оставалось ничего другого, как подыгрывать. Он искренне веселился, наблюдая за смущением Инузуки и заставляя его давать ответы на совершенно тупиковые вопросы. Каждый раз, когда обескураженный Киба мучительно краснел и замирал с отвисшей челюстью, Кабуто хотелось громко и беззаботно рассмеяться, но минуты встреч с наивным мальчишкой были для него слишком дороги, поэтому он не мог позволить себе ничего подобного.  
Кабуто держал данное себе обещание не связываться с детьми. Он и не помышлял о том, чтобы каким-либо образом пытаться соблазнить Кибу. Даже в самых смелых мечтах он не мог представить, что Киба отвечает ему взаимностью. Кабуто ни на что не надеялся. Он только хотел, чтобы их встречи длились как можно дольше.  
А еще ему хотелось, чтобы Киба хотя бы немного, хоть самую малость думал о нем. И чтобы видел в нем не только лишь «шестерку» Орочимару.  
Глина в руках Кабуто постепенно приобретала форму. Поправив очки, он приостановил работу и с изумлением посмотрел на то, во что недавно бесформенная масса начинала превращаться.  
Что ж, кажется, он знает, что сделает с очередной фигуркой. Но для этого ему потребуется помощь.  
\- Дейдара. – Кабуто подошел к занятому работой парню с длинными светлыми волосами. – Извини, ты не мог бы помочь мне? Я готовлю подарок на Рождество для одного небезразличного мне человека. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он получился красивым.  
Голубые глаза Дейдары, самого искусного ваятеля из глины в их группе, радостно сверкнули. Ему всегда нравилось, когда другие люди признавали его талант.  
\- Рассказывай свою задумку, - велел Дейдара.

По пути к кабинету Кабуто Киба бегло вспоминал просмотренную накануне порнушку. Не то чтобы он часто баловался такими видео… просто хотелось немного подстраховаться. Выдумывать постельные сцены на ходу оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, а с Кабуто станется выспросить все подробности.  
В кабинете психолога Киба уже привычно плюхнулся на диван. До его прихода, как и обычно, Кабуто был занят чтением. Отложив книгу, Якуши выдвинул верхний ящик письменного стола и, к изумлению Кибы, вынул оттуда празднично упакованную коробку.  
\- Это тебе, - коротко сказал Кабуто, подойдя к Инузуке. – С Рождеством.  
Киба с трудом захлопнул отвисшую челюсть и переспросил:  
\- Мне? Подарок?  
\- Да, - пожал плечами Кабуто. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Открой.  
Сглотнув, Киба взял в руки протянутую коробку и опасливо принялся снимать обертку: от этого извращенца-психолога можно ожидать чего угодно! И все же, несмотря на свой страх, Киба был заинтригован.  
В коробке лежало нечто завернутое в хрустящую бумагу, какую обычно кладут вместе с посудой. Очевидно, Кабуто подарил ему что-то бьющееся, какую-то статуэтку. С каждым отодвинутым слоем бумаги, глаза Кибы все больше расширялись.  
\- Это же… – Он не верил своим глазам. - Это же мой собакоторлус!  
Глиняная статуэтка была тонкой и изящной, можно было разглядеть мельчайшие подробности несуществующего животного: глаза, острые кошачьи ушки, собачий нос, даже перья на орлиных крыльях.  
\- Где вы его взяли?!  
\- Обычно я покрываю свои статуэтки лаком, - с легкой улыбкой ответил Кабуто, - но в случае с твоей мне показалось, что без него она будет казаться более живой.  
Киба подумал, что Кабуто не ошибся. То ли дело было в теплом оттенке использованной глины, то ли в искусности работы, но статуэтка и правда казалась удивительно живой. Было странно увидеть такую красивую объемную версию собственных каракулей. Киба вертел статуэтку в руках, рассматривал и никак не мог оторваться, пока до него вдруг не дошло:  
\- Эм… Кабуто-сан. Вы сделали эту статуэтку сами? – Киба скорее бы поверил в то, что он ослышался, но Кабуто утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Я увлекаюсь лепкой из глины. Честно говоря, - Кабуто казался чуть смущенным, - мне немного помогли. Но все же основную часть работы я делал сам.  
Во все глаза Киба пялился на Кабуто. Вот уж никогда бы он не подумал, что дружок Орочимару занимается каким-либо видом искусства. Мысль об опекуне Наруто заставила Кибу напрячься. Зачем вообще Кабуто сделал ему подарок? Неужели это какая-то попытка его соблазнить или что-то вроде того? Тут же захотелось впихнуть этот подарочек обратно со словами: «Нет уж, спасибо, не надо», но руки почему-то продолжали держать статуэтку.  
\- Ну, эм… спасибо, - сконфуженно ответил Киба. – Но у меня для вас ничего нет…  
\- Мне ничего не нужно, - перебил Кабуто. – Да и подарок-то невелик. Мне будет приятно, если он останется у тебя, но если тебе не нравится, просто выкинь. – С этими словами Якуши вернулся за свой стол. Киба растерянно поморгал. Действия Кабуто никак не тянули на соблазнение, хотя откуда ему знать, что творится в голове этого извращенца? Инузука перевел взгляд на статуэтку. Она была действительно красивой. Чувствовалось, что в нее вложено много труда.  
\- «Выкинь», - фыркая передразнил Киба, аккуратно заворачивая статуэтку в бумагу. - Скажете тоже! Меня учили уважительно относиться к чужому труду.  
Киба еще не знал, действительно ли он оставит глиняного собакоторлуса себе, но выбрасывать его он точно не собирался. В крайнем случае, его можно кому-нибудь передарить или просто отдать.  
\- В любом случае спасибо, - буркнул Киба, торопливо сунув коробку с подарком в свой рюкзак. Кабуто улыбнулся в ответ. Как показалось Кибе, с благодарностью.  
Сеанс прошел на удивление легко. Вопреки ожиданиям Кибы, Кабуто словно решил дать ему передышку в честь наступающего Рождества и не стал устраивать смущающий допрос с пристрастием, ограничившись лишь дежурными вопросами насчет поведения сестры. Все остальное время они проходили тесты. Киба даже нашел их весьма интересными.  
\- Я хотел кое-что у вас спросить, - сказал Киба в конце их встречи. – У нас начинаются каникулы, а вы? Тоже уходите в отпуск, или я могу и дальше к вам приходить?  
При мысли о посещении Кабуто даже на каникулах хотелось выть и скрипеть зубами, но как говорится, назвался груздем – полезай в кузов. Если бы он перестал посещать психолога на каникулах, у того бы закономерно возникли подозрения насчет правдивости истории с сестрой, а этого Киба допустить не мог.  
Конечно, он мог бы выдумать, что они с родителями на каникулы куда-нибудь уезжают, но Киба, как никто другой знал, что подобные планы могут легко и с треском провалиться. Его дом находится недалеко от школы, и что он скажет Кабуто, если во время этого самого «отъезда» они случайно где-то встретятся? Нет, так рисковать он не мог. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось, это героически терпеть визиты к Кабуто даже на каникулах.  
Но покидая кабинет, Киба совсем не чувствовал себя героем. Он так и не узнал ничего полезного для Наруто. К тому же сегодняшний сеанс не был таким отвратительным, как первые два.  
А еще Киба никак не мог понять, зачем Кабуто подарил ему статуэтку.  
С другой стороны, стоит ли так на этом зацикливаться? Возможно, все гораздо проще: Кабуто просто настолько понравилось выдуманное животное, что ему захотелось его вылепить, но захламлять свою квартиру психолог не привык, вот и решил отдать статуэтку тому, кто это животное выдумал?  
Внезапный звонок на урок напомнил Кибе о том, что Наруто уже ждет его, чтобы вместе поехать домой, и он быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.

Последний день учёбы наконец-то закончился. Наруто довольно улыбнулся и поспешил на выход. Ему не терпелось вернуться домой.  
Киба задерживался, а когда вернулся, выглядел немного странно, но на расспросы ответить внятно не смог. Наруто сразу догадался, что дело в Кабуто, но Инузука наотрез отказался признавать его теорию, обвиняя в своём загадочном состоянии что угодно, даже магнитные бури. Наруто хотел было обидеться, но он и сам понимал, какого это, когда тебя расспрашивают на эту унизительную тему с озабоченным взрослым.  
\- Заканчивай с этими походами к психологу. Оно того не стоит, - предложил Наруто и замолк на оставшуюся часть пути.  
\- Всё под контролем. - Узумаки показалось или Инузука выглядел смущённым?  
Проводив друга до дома, Киба вдруг хлопнул себя рукой по лбу.  
\- Блин, Узумаки, я чуть не забыл! - Покопавшись в своем рюкзаке, Инузука извлек из него небольшую подарочную коробку.  
\- Ой, точно ведь! - спохватился Наруто и принялся шарить в своей сумке. Его собственный подарок был на удивление похож на подарок от Инузуки. Оба с подозрением осматривали одинаковые по размеру коробки.  
\- Откроем сейчас? - предложил Наруто.  
\- Слабо подождать до начала праздника? - ухмыльнулся Киба.  
\- Вовсе нет, - принял вызов Узумаки. - Тогда распечатаем свои подарки ровно в двенадцать?  
\- Договорились, - согласился Инузука. - Потом созвонимся. Поделимся впечатлениями.  
\- А еще ты мне расскажешь, как прошла встреча с Кабуто, - прищурился Наруто.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Киба, к которому тут же вернулось прежнее странно-задумчивое настроение.  
Сдержанно попрощавшись и пожелав Наруто удачных праздников, Инузука отправился обратно на остановку. Наруто насторожено проследил за ним взглядом до ближайшего поворота. Киба показался ему слишком странным. Но напуганным Инузука не выглядел. Значит, либо дело не в Кабуто, либо ничего плохого не случилось. Пожав плечами, Наруто приложил ключ-магнит к замку и вошёл в подъезд.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Наруто переоделся, наведался на кухню за горячим чаем и пошёл оккупировать компьютер. Помимо всех прочих плюсов грядущих каникул, была ещё и возможность отложить на потом домашнее задание. Поэтому бездельничал Узумаки вполне законно. Саске не сможет на него поворчать. Хотя его наказания были очень даже приятными…  
Покраснев, Наруто уткнулся носом в кружку и полез в интернет, чтобы выбрать какой-нибудь фильм на вечер. В конце дня хотелось расслабиться вместе с Саске перед телевизором. Ну и конечно же поприставать к учителю.  
Раздался звонок в дверь. Наруто вздрогнул и посмотрел на часы. Немного рановато для Саске, но последний рабочий день мог оказаться сокращённым. Без задней мысли Узумаки поплёлся открывать дверь.  
\- Здравствуй, Наруто-кун.  
Он ничего не смог ответить. Только смотрел на мужчину остекленевшим взглядом и боялся пошевелиться. Почти как кролик, заворожённый удавом.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Орочимару прошёл внутрь квартиры и огляделся. Наруто хотелось наброситься на него и попытаться вышвырнуть. Едва ли этот тощий ублюдок сильнее семнадцатилетнего парня крепкого телосложения. Но на пороге остались стоять двое профессиональных телохранителей. Наруто пришлось молча наблюдать за опекуном и стараться не провоцировать его охрану.  
\- Неплохо для начинающего учителя. - Орочимару уселся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. – Иди сюда, Наруто-кун, я не кусаюсь... вне постели.  
Он похлопал рядом с собой по мягкой обивке. Наруто хмуро глянул на Орочимару и, сложив руки на груди, остался стоять напротив него.  
Скользкая улыбка озарила мертвенно-бледное лицо мужчины. Ему нравилось упрямство Наруто, но чем дольше Узумаки сопротивлялся, тем чаще симпатия к такому поведению сменялась раздражением. Даже самые интересные и захватывающие игры должны когда-нибудь заканчиваться, иначе игроки перегорают и бросают их. К несчастью для Наруто, Орочимару не собирался бросать его, не добившись интересующей его награды.  
\- Я принёс тебе подарок на Рождество.  
Наруто только сейчас заметил, что в руках у Орочимару плоский прямоугольник в подарочной упаковке с небольшим аккуратным бантиком в углу. Он протянул его Узумаки.  
Наруто не хотел его брать, но пришлось. Он знал, Орочимару не уйдёт, пока не сделает задуманное.  
Приняв подарок, Наруто бегло осмотрел чёрно-оранжевую матовую бумагу с шахматным узором. Наруто обожал это сочетание цветов, но если вещь принадлежала Орочимару, он начинал испытывать тошноту от одного взгляда на неё. Рука, которой Наруто держал подарок, дрожала от желания выбросить предмет в окно. Но лучше этого не делать в присутствии Орочимару. Вся эта ситуация была очень хрупкой. В любой момент могло произойти что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое.  
\- Открой, - понукал опекун. Он видел, как колебался Узумаки, и это приносило ему истинное удовольствие.  
На самом деле Орочимару никогда не стремился добиться чьей-то любви или симпатии. Он признавал только подчинение. Любовь и дружба – это слишком ненадёжные чувства, которые легко менялись на ненависть. Но страх и его ближайший сосед, зависимость - это именно то, что становилось лучшей основой для долгих и продуктивных отношений. Пример Наруто доказывал эту теорию. Слишком долго Орочимару жалел его и позволял оставаться невинным. Нужно было сразу показать мальчишке, кто от кого зависел, и взять причитающуюся награду. К несчастью, теперь Наруто принадлежал другому. Но Орочимару ещё надеялся взять своё.  
\- Я сделаю это позже, когда наступит праздник, - сквозь зубы процедил Наруто.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это сейчас.  
Орочимару подался вперёд. Его взгляд стал острым и ломким, как битое стекло.  
Зашуршала бумага. Наруто сжимал губы и хмурил брови, но послушно исполнял чужой приказ. Как бы Узумаки не храбрился, он боялся Орочимару. Ему было страшно рядом с ним, но ещё больше он боялся того, что бывает после «игр опекуна». Сердце болезненно сжималось от одной только мысли о Сае. Да, он был немного диким и вызывающим, но хуже всего был его взгляд. Взгляд забитого и замученного жизнью человека. Именно это и пугало Наруто. Он любил жизнь и не хотел её возненавидеть.  
Комнатный свет скользнул по глянцевой поверхности фотографии. Наруто с ужасом уставился на изображённого на специальной бумаге мальчика, который был гораздо младше самого Узумаки, но который, по сути, уже и не был ребёнком. Его лицо было искажено то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли. Одной рукой мальчик дрочил свой возбуждённый член, а другой сжимал простыню. И всё это во время секса с человеком, который остался за кадром. Впрочем, длинные чёрные волосы, касавшиеся бёдер мальчишки, стали слишком очевидным намёком на личность этого самого загадочного педофила.  
Наруто нервно сглотнул и коротко глянул на волосы Орочимару.  
\- Ну и как тебе? – растягивая слова, спросил Орочимару, заметив этот самый взгляд.  
\- Отвратительно. - Наруто уронил свой «подарок». Целый ворох откровенных фотографий рассыпался по полу, создавая на нём порочный ковёр из множества любовников Орочимару.  
\- Они все получили удовольствие, - интимный шёпот Орочимару заставил Наруто напрячься ещё сильнее. – Этот мальчик кончал уже в третий раз. Разве тебе не хочется так же?  
Глаза Наруто потемнели.  
\- Убирайся! – рыкнул он. Скалясь с этими своими усами-шрамами, Наруто очень сильно напоминал животное. Орочимару возбудился ещё сильнее. Ему стоило огромного труда сдержаться и не позвать охрану, чтобы забрать Наруто с собой и сделать с ним всё то, что на протяжении последних недель он себе представлял.  
\- Подумай над моими словами, Наруто-кун, - сказал Орочимару, вставая с дивана. – Ты можешь получить массу удовольствия. Я могу предложить такое, до чего твой учитель никогда не додумается или не решится.  
Когда Орочимару ушёл, Наруто устало опустился на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Он дрожал. Ему было страшно. Безумно страшно.  
Шуршание фотографий заставило Наруто взять себя в руки. Он поспешно собрал порочные кадры в одну стопку и отправился на кухню. Найдя спички, он принялся поджигать эти ужасные кадры, спуская остатки фотобумаги вместе с проточной водой в недра канализации, где им было самое место.  
\- Наруто, ты что там жжёшь?!  
В коридоре послышалась возня. Наруто вздрогнул. Он надеялся успеть закончить до прихода Саске, но у Учихи действительно вышел короткий рабочий день.  
\- Вся квартира провоняла. - Саске появился на кухне и поспешил открыть окно. Тем временем Наруто открыл шкафчик с мусорным ведром и попытался избавиться от своего «подарка» таким ненадёжным способом. Он не хотел лишний раз тревожить Саске.  
Но прежде чем Наруто закрыл дверцу, Саске решительно отодвинул его в сторону и заглянул в мусорное ведро. Выражение его лица переменилось.  
\- Что это? – он поднял одну из фотографий и повертел её в руке.  
Наруто молчал. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Саске быстро сообразил что к чему и выбросил фотографию обратно в мусорное ведро.  
\- Он тебе ничего не сделал? – Наруто почувствовал, как на его плечо легла тёплая рука Саске.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.  
Наруто сбросил с плеча руку и, опустив голову, ушёл в спальню. Он хотел побыть один. Но Саске не собирался оставлять его. Он последовал за своим учеником. Наруто обнаружился на балконе. Парень сжимал рукой оконную раму и вглядывался вдаль, думая о чём-то не особо приятном.  
\- Давай поедим не дома, а в кафе, - предложил Саске, накрыв своей ладонью руку Наруто. – Праздник всё-таки. А моя стряпня не тянет на праздничный ужин.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - тихо отозвался Наруто. Он посмотрел на Саске потухшим взглядом.  
\- Хочешь, просто ты об этом ещё не знаешь.  
Саске потянул Наруто в комнату, одел потеплее и повёл в коридор. Нужно было вытягивать Узумаки из той скорлупы, в которую он снова залез.  
На улице уже начинало темнеть. Саске долго искал кафе со свободными местами. Многие люди решили отпраздновать Рождество вне дома, не желая тратить выходной на готовку и сервировку стола.  
Местечко, куда они попали, оказалось вполне уютным и приятным. Новогодние украшения создавали особую атмосферу, официантки в ярко-красных костюмах радовали глаз, а полумрак помогал расслабиться после тяжёлого дня.  
Едва Саске и Наруто уселись за стол, к ним подбежала официантка. Она положила перед ними меню и зажгла несколько свечей в стеклянных стаканах необычной формы. На лицо Узумаки упали переливы жёлтого цвета, а Саске достался синий.  
\- Ты же хочешь узнать, как ко мне попали эти фотографии? – обречённым голосом спросил Наруто. Ему было неприятно вспоминать этот момент, но ещё больше он стыдился собственной глупости. Он не понимал, зачем и почему он открыл дверь, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто за ней стоит. Такая ошибка могла дорогого стоить.  
\- Это неважно. - Саске отложил меню в сторону. – Главное, что ты в порядке.  
Наруто благодарно улыбнулся. Получилось не очень удачно, как-то натянуто и вымученно, но зато искренне.  
\- Не хочешь съездить в гости к Суйгецу? – неожиданно предложил Саске. Наруто, который уже и не надеялся на продолжение разговора, резко поднял голову и с изумлением уставился на учителя.  
\- Да, я хотел бы увидеться с ним и Карин. - Наруто мысленно представил эту сумасшедшую парочку, и на душе стало теплее. Орочимару со своим подарком ушёл на второй план.  
Саске хмыкнул. Он знал, что это сработает. Оставалось только предупредить самого Хозуки об этом внезапном визите. Или сделать «сюрприз», тем самым отомстив Суйгецу за его вечную беспардонность? Хорошая идея, кстати.  
\- Договорились. - Саске улыбнулся и подозвал официантку.  
И всё-таки Учиха очень хороший. Временами невозможный, гордый и занудный, но самый лучший. Наруто в который раз подумал, как ему повезло, что они с Саске встретились. Если бы не он… Нет, Наруто не хотел думать, чем должна была закончится его история, не появись Саске так вовремя. Он был обязан ему очень многим. И, наверное, никогда с ним не расплатится. Но Учихе это и не было нужно. Его вполне устраивала близость Наруто. Он тоже был рад их встрече. И даже проблемы с Орочимару не могли испортить чувства, которые Саске испытывал к Наруто.  
В самый разгар ужина Саске вдруг задумался о других жертвах Орочимару. Если даже с бесконечно весёлым и жизнерадостным Наруто его воздействие оказывалось настолько губительным, тогда что же происходило с другими, менее стойкими?  
Саске было ужасно неприятно вспоминать Сая. Порочный, тёмный и бесконечно несчастный, своим поведением Сай напоминал Суйгецу, но если Хозуки переводил всё в шутку, Сай как будто окунал собеседника в грязь. То, что Итачи подозрительно сильно сблизился с ним, не нравилось Саске, но, возможно, именно брат способен вытянуть парня из дыры, в которой тот оказался. У Итачи уже был опыт в подобном деле, Саске знал об этом не понаслышке.  
Что касается Гаары, тут всё немного по-другому. Сабаку но очень замкнутый, он с огромным трудом шёл на контакт и с ещё большим сопротивлением делился своими переживаниями. Будь с Гаарой кто-то вроде Итачи, всё было бы в порядке. Но с ним находился незнакомый Саске человек. Это напрягало. Какаши не показался Учихе плохим, но действительно ли он способен помочь парню держаться на плаву? Сумеет ли он выдержать эту ужасную ношу? Даже ему, Саске, тяжело свыкнуться с ситуацией Наруто. А ведь Орочимару не добрался до тела Узумаки.  
Саске передёрнуло, и он перевёл обеспокоенный взгляд на своего ученика. Наруто как ни в чём не бывало уплетал роллы и запивал их безалкогольным коктейлем.  
\- Что связывает Гаару и Какаши? – хмурясь, спросил Саске. Наруто удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Мне или Итачи нужно вмешаться?  
\- Нет, ничего такого, - ответил Наруто, сообразив к чему клонит Учиха. – Они познакомились у Гаары на работе. Гаара рассказывал, что нравится Какаши, но тот помогает ему исключительно из чистых побуждений.  
Саске бросил на Наруто полный сомнений взгляд.  
\- Все нормально, - заверил Наруто. – Я уверен, Гаара знает, что делает.  
\- Надеюсь так и есть. - Саске устало вздохнул и приложился к своему капучино. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы избавившись от одного извращенца, он напоролся на другого.  
Услышав тихий смешок, Саске сдвинул брови и сурово глянул на Узумаки.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Учиха-сенсей, кто бы говорил…

~~~

В канун Рождества Сай проснулся в паршивом настроении. Это время всегда вызывало в нём неприятные эмоции. Он даже не мог толком объяснить, почему ему так не нравился милый западный праздник. Но, побывав в компании нынешнего приёмыша Орочимару, Сай наконец-то понял, в чём дело. Рождество, а потом и Новый год – это семейные праздники. Они тёплые, уютные и пропитаны добротой. У Сая фактически не было семьи, поэтому он завидовал людям, которые с улыбками набивались в сувенирные лавки, хихикали и, тыча пальцем в витрину, решали, какую безделушку подарить любимым и близким. Парочки, держащиеся за руки, родители с детишками и просто весёлые компании, обычно менее заметные, в этот праздник светились счастьем и невольно тревожили Сая.  
Он долго не решался выйти из дома, но пустой холодильник вынудил Сая отважиться на вылазку в продуктовый. По пути его остановил Хаку.  
\- Привет. Ты надолго? – дружелюбно улыбаясь, спросил он. В руках у юноши была потрёпанная картонная коробка с мишурой и игрушками.  
Сай задумался и пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что в городе достаточно людей, решивших закупиться продуктами аккурат к празднику. В ближайшие дни будет сложновато попасть в магазины с их сокращённым режимом работы. Значит, сейчас Сая ждала настоящая давка.  
\- Привет, - без особого настроения отозвался Сай. – Да, я задержусь.  
\- Ясно. - В голосе Хаку послышались странные интонации. – Возвращайся поскорее.  
Он снова улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь. Уже на ходу Хаку бросил на Сая загадочный взгляд и резко отвернулся, оставив парня в лёгком недоумении. Если бы не прошлое Сая, научившее его не удивляться и смиряться с чужими странностями и извращениями, он мог бы догнать Хаку и задать наводящие вопросы. Но ему было всё равно.  
Саю повезло. Магазин был забит всего лишь наполовину. Даже очереди на кассу не было. Воспользовавшись случаем, Сай взял несколько наборов растворимой лапши, кое-какие сладости, кофе и поспешил расплатиться за эти скромные продукты. Девушка-кассирша бросила на корзину удивлённый взгляд, а потом уже с сочувствием посмотрела на Сая. Он фальшиво улыбнулся, отдал ей несколько купюр и поспешил на улицу. Даже у самого маленького счастливого случая была своя цена.  
Выбрав длинную дорогу, Сай медленно шагал в сторону дома, стараясь не думать о том, насколько жалко он выглядит. Получалось откровенно плохо. Все мысли Сая крутились вокруг его ничтожной жизни.  
Посмотрев на счастливого и невинного Наруто, на чуть «подпорченного», но всё ещё полного надежд Гаару, Сай испытал к этим двоим сильную зависть. В своё время ему никто не помог. Он прошёл весь путь от игрушки до бесполезного хлама и теперь терпеливо ждал, когда жизнь наконец-то оставит его, перестанет мучить и терзать.  
Суицид был бы неплохим решением, но Сай не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Он заслуживал всего того, что с ним происходило – Орочимару неплохо постарался, внушая Саю эту мысль. Но чувств он его не лишил, поэтому парень мог одновременно завидовать чужому счастью и упорно, как муравей, продолжать грязнуть в вонючем болоте, в которое давным-давно превратилась его жизнь.  
Горько усмехнувшись, Сай добрался до гостиницы и замер, наткнувшись на внимательные тёмные глаза Хаку.  
\- Так быстро? – помощник Забузы коротко глянул в сторону лестницы, ведущий на верхние этажи и поджал губы.  
\- Да, мне повезло.  
Но ни вид, ни голос Сая не выдавали в нём везучего человека.  
\- А я могу попросить у тебя подарок?  
Это было неожиданно. Сай вскинул брови и уставился на юношу, по иронии судьбы больше похожего на девушку.  
\- Подарок… Прости, я совсем забыл об этом. - Сай улыбнулся. Почти искренне.  
– Если я могу чем-то помочь, я весь в твоём распоряжении.  
Хаку благодарно улыбнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Выглядел он странно-растерянным.  
\- Здесь. - он указал пальцем на голую стену у небольшого стола, который был одновременно и рабочим местом вахтёра, и местом регистрации новых жильцов. – Хочу, чтобы ты нарисовал Санта-Клауса.  
Стена была ровная и одного цвета. Она была подходящим холстом для рисунка, но идея продолжала казаться слишком странной.  
\- Но зачем? – проводя пальцами по стене, Сай чувствовал чуть шероховатую поверхность.  
Хаку пожал плечами.  
\- Хочется, чтобы холл выглядел празднично. Думаешь, плохая идея?  
Сай отрицательно покачал головой и повернулся в сторону лестницы.  
\- Я схожу отнесу пакет, возьму краски и приступлю к работе. А ты пока найди какие-нибудь картинки этого Санта-Клауса. Я плохо помню, как он выглядит.  
\- Нет, я сам поднимусь. - Хаку силой отобрал у Сая пакет. – Снимай куртку, возьми в подсобке фартук и подумай, как будешь рисовать. Я принесу всё, что нужно.  
\- А картинки?  
Хаку достал из кармана телефон, зашёл в сеть и, отправив запрос, открыл целую галерею с изображениями добродушного дедушки в красном наряде.  
Сай задумчиво разглядывал сказочного персонажа, пока Хаку не оборвал его мысли:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Просто смешно. - Однако Сай не казался весёлым. – Как-то раз видел хентай с этим персонажем. В нём он дарил детям возможность стать взрослыми. Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять, каким способом.  
Оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона, Сай наткнулся на потрясённого Хаку.  
\- Прости, это было лишним, - он передал помощнику Забузы телефон. – Неси краски, иначе я до весны ничего не нарисую.  
Когда Хаку принёс целый ворох тюбиков с краской, Сай недовольно нахмурился.  
\- Опять чёрная закончилась, - пробормотал он, выдавливая на палитру красный акрил. Хаку внимательнее пригляделся к сокровищам художника. Действительно, в коробке с красками было очень много тюбиков чёрного цвета, но все они были пустыми.  
За работой Сай смог отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Он делал размашистые линии, разбавлял цвета, вырисовывал тени и создавал из разноцветной жижи нечто прекрасное. И это было единственное, за что Саю не было стыдно.  
Пока он работал, Хаку глазел на неторопливые и уверенные движения, поражаясь чужому мастерству. Сай спиной ощущал этот восторженный взгляд и улыбался как никогда прежде. Ему было приятно.  
Вскоре Хаку ушёл и вернулся уже с чаем и конфетами. Сай не хотел отвлекаться, но хруст вафельной начинки оказался слишком аппетитным. Он не выдержал и оторвался от работы, чтобы закинуть себе в рот парочку конфет.  
\- Ты и Итачи-сан встречаетесь? – некоторое время спустя спросил Хаку. Он грел руки о горячую кружку и с интересом наблюдал, как худая спина Сая напряглась, а кисть нерешительно замерла возле белоснежной бороды недорисованного Санта-Клауса.  
\- Глупый вопрос. - Сай возобновил работу, но его линии уже не были такими плавными. – Конечно нет.  
\- Почему «глупый» и почему «конечно»? – с искренним недоумением спросил Хаку. – Мне казалось, вы с ним неплохо ладите.  
\- Мы с тобой тоже неплохо ладим, - заметил Сай и повернулся к столу, чтобы сделать несколько глотков чая.  
Судя по лицу Хаку, аргумент не сработал.  
\- Он волнуется за тебя и старается помочь.  
\- Ты делал тоже самое.  
\- Но я не смотрю на тебя _таким_ взглядом.  
Брови Сая сошлись на переносице. Он совершенно не понимал, о чём толкует этот парень.  
\- Каким _таким_ взглядом?  
Хаку отставил кружку и с минуту собирался с мыслями.  
\- Итачи-сан смотрит на тебя так, будто ему хочется схватить тебя и спрятать в безопасном месте. Разве ты не замечал этого?  
Губы Сая тронула усмешка.  
\- Если ты об этом, не бери в голову. - Он вернулся к рисунку. Прежде чем Хаку возразил, Сай продолжил:  
\- Я нужен Итачи как информатор. А ещё я напоминаю ему младшего брата. Вот и всё.  
\- Ты не прав, - упрямо настаивал Хаку.  
Самое ужасное было в том, что Саю хотелось бы, чтобы Хаку был прав, но это было невозможно. Итачи ясно дал понять, что не испытывает к нему ничего особенного. Он может жалеть его, но не хотеть и тем более любить. Это было непривычно и странно, но больше всего обидно. Единственный раз, когда Саю по-настоящему хотелось принадлежать другому человеку, оказался не взаимным. Ирония судьбы.  
Когда работа подошла к концу, Хаку вдруг снова заговорил.  
\- Забыл спросить, как твои анализы?  
Сай регулярно посещал кожно-венерологический диспансер, чтобы проблемы со здоровьем не стали для него неожиданностью. Об этом знал и Хаку, который время от времени ходил за результатами вместо него.  
\- Как всегда, я в порядке. - Нервный смешок вырвался сам собой.  
\- Разве это плохо?  
Услышав голос Итачи, Сай остолбенел. Это было слишком неожиданно. Но когда он взял себя в руки, ему хватило сил напустить на себя безразличный вид и повернуться в сторону мужчины.  
Учиха смотрел на него с укором.  
\- Это не твоё дело. – Сай стянул с себя фартук и раскатал рукава свитера. – Что ты здесь забыл?  
Итачи не выглядел оскорблённым грубыми словами. Он успел привыкнуть к резким переменам Сая из приторно-сладкого мальчика в колючий кактус. Но Хаку это не понравилось.  
\- Зачем ты так? Итачи-сан пришёл тебя проведать, так старался… - На последних словах парень стих и смущённо глянул в сторону Учихи.  
\- Старался? – Сай прошёл мимо Итачи и быстрым шагом направился в свою квартиру. Кажется, он начинал понимать, почему Хаку ненавязчиво, но упрямо не давал ему попасть домой. Не зря Учиха стоял в одной рубашке. Явно не только что с улицы пришёл.  
Резко распахнув дверь, Сай немедленно впился взглядом в самую настоящую ёлку. Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, он почувствовал сильных запах хвои и совершенно растерялся. Он ещё ни разу в жизни не видел живую ель.  
Красивые стеклянные шары и ровно светящаяся гирлянда на некоторое время заворожили Сая. Но найдя в себе силы оторвать взгляд от этого неожиданного пополнения в комнате, парень заметил и другие изменения. Со стен исчезли мрачные картины - их заменила яркая мишура с прикреплёнными к ней игрушками. Столик, на котором он обычно хранил свои кисти и баночки с водой, украшали свечи и идеальной формы и цвета мандарины, на кухне царил настоящий пир из различных вкусностей, в том числе пирожных и великолепных по своей красоте кусочков торта.  
Сай повернулся к Итачи. Мужчина стоял у закрытой двери и с лукавой полуулыбкой смотрел на него, явно довольный произведённым впечатлением. Саю казалось, что это слишком странный вид для Учихи. Просто он не знал, какой детский восторг застыл на его собственном лице.  
\- Ты не против, если я останусь на праздник? Обычно этот день мы проводили вместе с Саске, но теперь я буду третьим лишним.  
Сай молча кивнул. Как он мог отказать Итачи после такого?  
Немного попривыкнув к новой обстановке, Сай уселся за стол и принялся пробовать всё, что ему попадалось на глаза. Он и не представлял, насколько проголодался.  
Итачи сел рядом и, подперев рукой голову, следил за парнем, не решаясь прерывать этот странный, но очень важный момент. Впервые Сай выглядел искренне счастливым и довольным. Он как будто воскрес.  
Когда сытый и довольный Сай откинулся на спинку стула и с блаженной улыбкой прикрыл глаза, Итачи решился задать вопрос:  
\- Что бы ты хотел получить в подарок?  
Сай посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Но ты уже его сделал. - Он обвёл рукой квартиру. – Мне ничего не нужно.  
\- Это только украшения. - Итачи сложил руки на столе и подался вперёд. – Я хочу сделать настоящий подарок. Но я не знаю, что тебе может понадобиться. Хотел подарить краски, но Хаку меня опередил.  
Итачи глазами показал на небольшую коробку под елью.  
Сай улыбнулся. Хаку всегда дарил ему подарки, даже если он сам забывал о праздниках, оставляя своего единственного друга без должного внимания.  
\- Ты сделал достаточно.  
Итачи собирался возразить, когда Сай резко передумал.  
\- Вообще-то есть кое-что. Но тебе это не понравится.  
\- Если это не крылатый единорог, я попробую исполнить твоё желание. - Итачи мягко улыбнулся. Сердце Сая пропустило удар.  
Он уже и не помнил, когда такие вещи ещё вызывали в нём неуверенность или смущение, но сейчас Сай чувствовал себя слишком необычно. Его руки дрожали, а ноги стали ватными, но он всё равно поднялся со своего места и добрался до Итачи. Он колебался, но Учиха едва ли предоставит ему ещё один шанс.  
Когда его губы неуверенно коснулись губ Итачи, мужчина тяжело вздохнул и весь напрягся. Он понял, что имел в виду Сай, и ему это не очень-то понравилось. Но поцелуй был слишком робкий, чтобы рассчитывать на нечто большее, и Итачи сдался. Он разомкнул губы и пропустил Сая дальше. Некоторое время всё было спокойно, пока Итачи не обнаружил, что прижимает парня к себе, ласково проводя рукой по спине, а другой рукой зарываясь в короткие чёрные волосы. А ещё этот сладкий привкус после пирожных, сводящий с ума…  
Саю стоило огромных усилий разорвать поцелуй и вернуться на своё место. Запах, вкус, руки Итачи – всё это будило в нём что-то давно забытое, но безумно приятное, от чего было сложно отказаться.  
Учиха чувствовал себя потерянным. Его пугала собственная реакция на парня. Он же обещал не трогать его, а сам готов был зайти гораздо дальше этого проклятого поцелуя. Идея остаться на праздники становилась опасной. Но не бросать же Сая одного на грядущие выходные.  
\- Спасибо за подарок. - Сай с искренней благодарностью посмотрел на Итачи и улыбнулся. Не фальшиво. Ради этого стоило постараться и засунуть принципы куда подальше.  
Итачи расслабил плечи и опустил глаза. Он впервые задумался о Сае как о сексуальном объекте. Это было странно, особенно из-за его похожести на Саске. Но в последнее время он воспринимал Сая отдельно от образа младшего брата. Возможно, именно поэтому Итачи позволил себе расслабиться и потерять контроль. Или дело было совсем не в этом?  
\- Не за что, - сказал Итачи, вернувшись к своему пирожному.


	23. Chapter 23

Наруто не знал, отчего задыхался больше: от собственного сбитого дыхания или от того, как сильно Саске прижимал его к себе. От дважды пролитой внутри него спермы член Учихи так легко скользил в нем, что Наруто казалось, они могут делать это вечно.  
Неимоверное удовольствие, которое дарил Саске, раз за разом вынуждало Наруто тянуть руку к своему члену, но… он просто больше не мог.  
\- Саске… - со стоном выдохнул Узумаки. - Я больше… не могу… не могу кончать…  
Наруто чувствует, как Саске усмехается на выдохе и продолжает двигаться, вызывая у него очередной мучительно-сладкий стон. Наруто более чем опустошен, но отказаться от ощущения Саске внутри себя выше его сил. Поэтому он лишь сильнее выгибает спину, заставляя Учиху входить в него под другим, более приятным углом и с мстительной радостью слышит, как тот стонет сквозь зубы и ускоряется.  
Невольно рука Наруто снова тянется к члену в поисках еще большего наслаждения, пока в голове вдруг не раздается отвратительный вкрадчивый шепот Орочимару: _«Этот мальчик кончал уже в третий раз. Разве тебе не хочется так же?»_  
Наруто резко отдергивает руку и тут же отстраняет Учиху.  
\- Наруто? - Саске обеспокоенно вглядывается в лицо Узумаки, но тот, ничего не отвечая быстрым шагом уходит в ванную.  
Оказавшись за закрытой дверью, Наруто ощущает легкую дрожь. Зачем он сюда пришел? Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем просто открыть кран. Прозрачная вода пенится и стремительно стекает в водосток.  
Наруто не может отделаться от ощущения, словно с ним и Саске только что рядом побывал Орочимару. Словно мерзкий опекун дотянулся до них своими грязными руками через какую-то невидимую нить, которая неумолимо будет связывать их всех до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ навсегда от нее избавиться.  
Если такое вообще возможно.  
Перед внутренним взором Наруто тут же показался Сай. Орочимару уже давно не являлся опекуном этого парня. Однако до сих пор продолжал сидеть у него _в голове_. Узумаки это чувствовал.  
Мрачные раздумья Наруто прервал голос Саске.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Зеркало над раковиной отражало не на шутку взволнованное лицо Учихи. Тихонько вздохнув, Наруто попытался принять беззаботный вид.  
\- Да, наверное я просто устал.  
Учиха не поверил ни на йоту, но тоже притворился, что все хорошо. Скорее всего догадался, где примерно собака зарыта.  
\- Прости, - виновато помотал головой Саске. – Я совсем замучил тебя.  
\- Не без того, - улыбнулся Наруто. Не то чтобы он хотя бы каплю об этом жалел.  
Губы Саске тронула натянутая улыбка. Кивнув, он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и вернулся в спальню. Он понимал, что Наруто нужно побыть одному.  
Внизу живота всё ещё мягко перекатывались угасающие волны возбуждения, но испуганный Наруто, его побег и собственные мысли по поводу поведения Узумаки свели на нет весь настрой. Саске резко сел на мягкий матрац, сжал пальцами край кровати и громко и шумно выдохнул. Это переходило всякие границы. Опекун мучил Наруто даже на расстоянии, а он, Саске, даже помочь не мог. Ещё никогда Учиха не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным.  
Когда Наруто вернулся и забрался на кровать, Саске прижал мальчишку к себе и уткнулся носом в его затылок. Блондин вздрогнул, но быстро расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Вот только заснуть ему не дали.  
\- Давай уедем уже завтра, - горячий шёпот коснулся нежной кожи. Наруто почувствовал, как по рукам и позвоночнику пробежали приятные мурашки.  
\- А как же билеты? И вещи собрать? – с сомнением спросил Наруто, порываясь повернуться лицом к Саске, но Учиха сжал объятия, пресекая попытку. – Мы планировали на послезавтра.  
\- Билеты – ерунда. Поменяем. А вещей у нас и так немного. В крайнем случае у Суйгецу одолжим. Этот парень не бедствует, уж поверь мне.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Его не покидало ощущение, что Саске хочет увезти его насовсем. В какой-то степени ему хотелось бы оказаться подальше от города. Именно здесь так вольготно устроился Орочимару и, заведя кучу знакомств, оброс целой сетью полезных людей. Опекуну оставалось лишь дёргать за ниточки. Паук какой-то, а не человек. Но в то же время для Наруто этот город всё ещё был родным и близким. Здесь есть Киба, Гаара, другие его друзья, дом родителей и ещё куча воспоминаний. Нехорошо как-то. В груди начинали скрести кошки от мысли, что он не сможет увидеть или потрогать все те вещи, которые несли отголоски прошлого.  
\- Мы ведь вернёмся, правда? – едва слышно спросил Наруто.  
Руки Саске снова предупреждающе сжались. Не больно, но как-то грубо. Наруто хотел обидеться.  
\- Да, вернёмся, - интонации в голосе Саске приняли иной оттенок. Они отдавали тоской и отчаянием. Учиха надеялся хотя бы на поддержку Наруто в его плане побега, но Узумаки ясно дал понять, что не желает покидать пределы города на долгий срок. Тем не менее Саске не мог обвинить Наруто в слабости. Слишком хорошо он его понимал. – Тебе ещё к экзаменам готовиться, бестолочь. Или ты решил, что грязная связь с учителем обеспечит тебе высокие баллы? Мечтай, добе!  
Когда Саске перешёл на привычный тон, Наруто не смог сдержать улыбку и, погладив Учиху по руке, интимным голосом поинтересовался:  
\- Что, совсем никаких поблажек?  
Саске фыркнул и укусил Наруто за мочку уха.  
\- Не соблазняй меня снова. Нам рано вставать.  
Наруто хохотнул и, устроившись поудобнее, провалился в сон. Саске обнял его крепче и, решительно отмахнувшись от надоедливых неприятных мыслей, последовал за Узумаки. Не мог же он оставить Наруто одного.

~~~

Проснувшись рождественское утро Гаара с удивлением услышал характерный шум в кухне. Обычно Какаши не вставал так рано.  
\- Раз уж ты украсил квартиру, - пояснил Хатаке за завтраком, - я решил взять на себя праздничную готовку.  
Гаара был действительно впечатлен. Не зря Какаши с самого утра хлопотал у плиты и даже вспомнил, как нужно сервировать стол.  
\- Прежде чем мы приступим к еде, я бы хотел… - писатель подошел к подоконнику и достал из-за занавески бумажный праздничный пакет. – Вот, это тебе.  
Гаара почти с детским восторгом в глазах взял из рук довольного Какаши сине-белый пакет со снеговиком.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравится. – Хатаке смущенно почесал затылок. – Тема заезженная, но я подумал, что кому-кому, а тебе эта вещь точно не покажется бесполезной.  
\- Книга, - улыбнулся Гаара, заглядывая в пакет. Интересно, какого рода книгу выбрал для него Какаши? Сабаку но вынул подарок из пакета и заворожено уставился на обложку.  
Это была не просто книга. Коллекционное издание в красивом переплете. На обложке красовалась иллюстрация искусного художника, а под ней сверкали золотом витиеватые иероглифы.  
\- «Хоббит», - восхищенно произнес Гаара. Как-то раз он упоминал при Какаши, что к своему стыду, не читал эту книгу, но твердо намеревался когда-нибудь исправить это упущение.  
\- Я подумал, что в хорошем издании читать ее вдвойне приятно, - с улыбкой пожал плечами Какаши.  
\- Спасибо вам, - с теплотой в голосе ответил Гаара и провел пальцами по золотым иероглифам. – Я наверняка взялся бы читать электронный вариант, но благодаря вам, теперь я буду читать настоящую книгу, да еще и такую красивую.  
\- Что ж, - Какаши снова потрепал волосы на затылке, - я очень рад, что подарок пришелся тебе по вкусу.  
Гаара положил книгу обратно в бумажный пакет.  
\- У меня тоже есть для вас подарок, - сказал он, к своему удовольствию отмечая на лице Какаши удивление.  
Хатаке и не думал, что Гаара решит ему что-то подарить. Парень был весьма ограничен в деньгах, к тому же он не выходил из дома, опасаясь слежки. Что же он собирается подарить ему? Возможно, заказал что-то в Интернете? Но ведь на это нужны деньги.  
\- Я заинтригован, - признался Какаши.  
\- Только он будет готов чуть позже, - загадочно ответил Гаара.  
\- Тогда давай приступим к завтраку, - сказал писатель.  
После еды Какаши предложил Гааре поиграть в шоги. Тот признался, что не практиковался в этой игре уже несколько лет, и хотел было поработать над романом, но Какаши напомнил об их совместном обещании в честь праздников приостановить работу над книгой. Гаара со вздохом согласился.  
Первую игру он с треском проиграл. Однако Какаши настоял на том, чтобы Гаара взял матч-реванш. За неимением других занятий парень согласился снова. Какаши заметил, что Гаара быстро учится и мгновенно перенимает все его приемы, даже не требуя никаких специальных разъяснений. Вторую игру Гаара тоже проиграл, но на третий раз Какаши ощутил, как его неумолимо побеждают. В конце концов, на четвертый раз он с восхищением увидел, как Гаара уверенно ставит ему «мат». Что ни говори, а парень действительно хорош: и внешне, и внутренне.  
\- Должен сказать, немногие за всю мою жизнь меня обыгрывали, - признался Какаши.  
\- Буду считать это комплиментом, - улыбнулся Гаара, снова расставляя фигуры по местам. – Сыграем еще раз?  
Ответить Какаши не дал звонок в дверь. Хатаке тут же напрягся: они с Гаарой никого сегодня не ждали.  
\- Кто это может быть? – пробормотал Какаши, поднимаясь со своего места, однако Гаара его опередил:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Какаши-сан, я сам открою!  
\- Нет, это опасно! – возразил Какаши, хватая Гаару за запястье. Сабаку но опустил взгляд на удерживающую его руку.  
\- Я знаю, кто пришел. – Уголки губ Гаары дернулись вверх, и он снова взглянул на Какаши. – Это касается вашего подарка. Не волнуйтесь и просто подождите меня здесь.  
Какаши нехотя отпустил руку Гаары. Несмотря на заверения юноши, желудок писателя все же болезненно скрутило: а вдруг Гаара ошибся, и это Орочимару приехал его выкрасть? А вдруг Гаара врет, и он сам вызвал Орочимару, чтобы тот увез его? С Сабаку но станется решить, что он доставляет слишком много проблем, и пожертвовать собой ради его, Какаши, якобы спокойствия. Хатаке мысленно приказал себе успокоиться. Меньше всего ему нужно становиться параноиком. Наверняка это просто курьер принес заказ Гаары.  
Не выдержав, Какаши вышел в прихожую. Гаара уже захлопнул дверь и держал в руках довольно объемный пакет, внутри которого, судя по очертаниям, находилась какая-то большая прямоугольная коробка.  
\- Какаши-сан, пожалуйста, пройдите в спальню или кабинет. Когда все будет готово, я вас позову.  
Хатаке с подозрением хмыкнул и отправился в кабинет. Что же Гаара задумал?  
Через некоторое время юноша просунул голову в щель между косяком и дверью и позвал Какаши обратно в гостиную.  
Это действительно был настоящий сюрприз.  
\- Я подумал, что вы соскучились по чайному дому, - объяснил Гаара.  
Он был облачен в китайскую одежду, какую носил на работе в чайном домике. На полу стоял небольшой чайный столик с уже приготовленной на нем посудой для церемонии. Рядом со столиком поместился термос с горячей водой.  
\- Но где ты все это раздобыл? – не скрывал своего удивления Какаши, усаживаясь на пол перед столиком. Гаара разместился напротив и, вынув крышечку чайника, налил в него дымящийся паром кипяток из термоса.  
\- Я попросил Мэй привезти свободную посуду из чайного домика и свою форму по этому адресу, - продолжал Гаара. - Она разрешила мне оставить их у себя на все праздники.  
Да, теперь Какаши узнал этот чайник из черной глины, сплошь испещренный иероглифами. Он не раз пил из него чай, когда навещал скрытый в уютном саду маленький домик.  
\- Это просто замечательно, - улыбнулся Какаши. – Я действительно соскучился по твоим чайным церемониям, - сказав это, он было прикусил себе язык, опасаясь, что Гаара может разглядеть в его словах некий скрытый подтекст, но к его радости, юноша в ответ только улыбнулся и продолжил процесс заваривания чая.  
После этого они в основном молчали. Обоим доставляло огромное удовольствие наблюдать красоту дымящейся паром мокрой глины, слышать звук наливающегося в пиалу чая, любоваться зеленовато-желтым цветом чайного настоя. Какаши наслаждался движениями знающих свое дело рук Гаары. Казалось, что оба они вдруг чудесным образом перенеслись в знакомую простую обстановку чайного домика, а стены квартиры, мебель и окна словно растворились.  
В конце концов, Какаши расслабило настолько, что его пальцы внезапно ослушались, и чай из пиалы пролился ему на рубашку и колени.  
\- Вы не обожглись? – с беспокойством спросил Гаара, наблюдая за вскочившим на ноги писателем.  
\- Нет, - ответил тот. – Чай уже был негорячим. Извини.  
Гаара хотел ответить словами Мизуки, который учил его, что потеря контроля гостя над своим телом означает хорошо проведенную чайную церемонию, но осознав возможную двусмысленность фразы, только сказал:  
\- Думаю, мы все равно уже закончили, поэтому вам лучше переодеться.  
Какаши посмотрел на часы.  
\- И то верно. Прошло уже почти два часа. – Он уважительно поклонился Гааре и с теплотой в голосе произнес: - Благодарю тебя за такой щедрый подарок.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
Пока Какаши переодевался, Гаара решил вымыть посуду. Он отнес все на кухню и уже открыл воду, чтобы помыть глиняный чайник, как вдруг вспомнил, что для этого ему необходимо кое-что из привезенных Мэй вещей. Носик этого чайника имел обыкновение очень быстро забиваться. В чайном доме было принято при каждом мытье прочищать его миниатюрным ершиком. Не желая повредить ценную посуду, Гаара решил не отступать от принятого правила и отправился в спальню, где он спрятал привезенную Мэй коробку.  
Открыв дверь, Гаара резко замер на пороге. Он совсем забыл, что Какаши ушел в спальню переодеваться, и теперь его взору открывался вид стоящего к нему спиной обнаженного писателя. Судя по всему, Какаши его не заметил. Инстинктивно Гаара сделал шаг назад, но ноги словно приросли к полу, а взгляд будто припечатали.  
Гаара знал, что несмотря на интеллектуальный род деятельности, Какаши не забывал поддерживать свое тело в хорошей форме: в кабинете, помимо стола с компьютером и двух книжных шкафов, помещалось несколько небольших тренажеров, а два раза в неделю Хатаке ездил в спортзал – и вот теперь Сабаку но мог видеть воочию результат. Какаши потянулся к верхней полке, чтобы взять чистую футболку. Гаара завороженно смотрел, как на спине мужчины под кожей перекатываются мускулы, и опустил взгляд вниз к крепким накачанным ягодицам и красивым мускулистым ногам. Какаши в это время достал из шкафа все необходимое и хлопнул дверцей. Вместе с этим звуком Гаара, наконец, очнулся. Осознав, _чем_ он сейчас занимается, юноша поспешил выйти из спальни и тихо прикрыл дверь, так и оставшись незамеченным.  
По дороге обратно на кухню Гаара чувствовал, как пылают щеки. И как он мог забыть, что Какаши в спальне и переодевается?! Гаара злился на себя, но кроме этого было и что-то другое.  
Окинув взглядом чайную посуду, он решил оставить ее на потом и поспешил запереться в ванной. Гаара прижался спиной к двери и попытался привести в порядок свои хаотичные мысли.  
Получалось это крайне плохо. Лицо все еще возбужденно горело, в висках быстро стучал пульс. Гаара попробовал успокоить себя тем, что в происшествии нет его вины, что все вышло по чистой случайности. И ведь нет ничего постыдного в том, что один мужчина _случайно_ увидел голым другого, ведь так?  
В этот момент Гаара понял, что беспокоит его отнюдь не факт произошедшего, а _его собственная реакция_.  
С еще больше учащающимся пульсом Гаара понимал, что теперь у него не получится так просто закрыться от Какаши. Писатель с поразительной легкостью умел читать людей по лицам, и при случае он обязательно разглядит в нем перемену.  
До этого мир их отношений казался Гааре донельзя простым: Какаши стал для него добрым спасителем, который испытывает к нему особое влечение, но тем не менее не станет ничего предпринимать в этом плане. Гаара верил Какаши и чувствовал себя в безопасности. В своих же чувствах до этого момента он тоже был абсолютно уверен. Уверен в том, что он не испытывает к Какаши ничего подобного.  
Да, Какаши был хорошим человеком, прекрасным другом, собеседником… Гаара был благодарен за все, что писатель для него делал, но… Он считал, что этим все и ограничивается.  
Теперь же Гаара понимал, что все стало гораздо, гораздо сложнее. И чтó он скажет Какаши, если тот заметит в нем возросший интерес и спросит о нем? Гаара не знал. Он _не хотел_ , чтобы его влекло к Какаши, но при воспоминании об увиденном в спальне, чувствовал, как внизу живота рождается предательское ощущение.  
А тем временем в голове насмешливо шептал голос Орочимару: _«Ты думал, что тебе неприятно спать со мной. Но так ли это на самом деле, Гаара-кун? Посмотри на себя. Ты хочешь снова ощутить себя в объятиях мужчины. Но тогда зачем нужно было сбегать от меня? Ведь ты нашел себе второго такого же «папочку». Лучше вернись ко мне, Гаара-кун…»_  
Гаара запустил пальцы в волосы и медленно сполз вниз по двери. Ну почему в его жизни всегда все так сложно? Он уже почти поверил в то, что большая часть его проблем осталась далеко, дома в особняке, но от разрозненных мыслей и страхов становилось тошно.  
Он вдруг остро ощутил себя очень одиноким. Опекун никуда не делся и при сильном желании легко может вернуть его назад домой, а сам он, Гаара, находится в доме едва знакомого, чужого мужчины, который его хочет. Как он может верить Какаши? Почему он сам тоже хочет его?  
Не зная, как справиться с мыслями и ответить на собственные вопросы, Гаара, наконец, взял себя в руки и просто загнал их глубоко внутрь. В конце концов, он не может сидеть в этой ванной вечно. Какаши начнет допытываться, как и что, и тогда он сможет о чем-то догадаться.  
Когда Гаара вернулся в гостиную, Какаши уже ждал его с расставленными на доске фигурами для шоги.  
\- Сыграем еще? – с легкой улыбкой предложил он. Гаара холодно ответил, что ему нужно заняться чайной посудой.  
Перемена в поведении юноши не ускользнула от Хатаке. После того, как Сабаку но вышел из комнаты, Какаши нахмурился, озадаченно размышляя, чем она могла быть вызвана. Сейчас Гаара до боли напоминал ему того Гаару, с которым он только-только познакомился. Мрачного, словно закованного в лед, неприступного юношу.  
Закончив с посудой, Гаара все же дал согласие на игру, во время которой Какаши внимательно за ним наблюдал. Гаара передвигал свои фигуры, не поднимая головы и не делая попыток завести беседу. Какаши решил ни о чем не выспрашивать и принялся рассказывать забавные байки из собственной жизни. Похоже, это заставило Гаару немного смягчиться. Выражение его лица стало менее напряженным, и после нескольких игр он с легкостью согласился вместе посмотреть телевизор.  
В честь Рождества по всем каналам шли тематические фильмы. Время близилось к вечеру, и Какаши с Гаарой решили поужинать перед телевизором.  
Было довольно поздно, когда Какаши спросил, не хочет ли Гаара заняться чем-нибудь еще, но тот предложил продолжить просмотр фильмов.  
Спустя некоторое время Какаши заметил, что сидящий в кресле Гаара заснул, и решил, что ему тоже не мешало бы лечь поспать. Сначала Какаши подумывал, стоит ли будить Гаару, чтобы тот отправился в постель, или лучше оставить его в покое. Лицо Гаары во сне было таким умиротворенным, что прерывать его сон казалось кощунством. Однако Какаши по опыту знал, что ночь в кресле наутро сказывается болью во всем теле, а порой и абсолютной невозможностью нормально поворачивать голову, поэтому, более не раздумывая, он подошел к спящему юноше и наклонился над ним.  
Было весьма необычно находится так близко от лица Гаары, и Какаши невольно замер, разглядывая тонкие черты. Ему нравилась необычайно светлая кожа Гаары в сочетании с выделяющимся на ней пятном татуировки и яркими красными волосами. Темные круги под глазами не казались Какаши непривлекательными. В Гааре ему нравилось абсолютно все. Однако мысленно он сделал себе пометку заставить Гаару как следует выспаться.  
Какаши осторожно просунул руки под спину и колени юноши и легко поднял его на руки. Гаара во сне тяжело вздохнул, но к счастью, все же не проснулся.  
Положив юношу на кровать в спальне, Какаши собрался укрыть его покрывалом и уйти, но отстраниться ему так и не дали: неожиданно Гаара, не открывая глаз, потянулся к Какаши, обнял его за шею и поцеловал. Пораженный писатель замер и перестал дышать. Пальцы Гаары зарылись в волосы на его затылке, а сам юноша прижимался к нему и продолжал целовать его губы. Все еще ничего не понимая, Какаши уступил искушению и начал отвечать. Их поцелуи стали уже достаточно глубокими, когда Гаара чуть отстранился и тихо произнес:  
\- Орочимару-сама…  
Какаши почувствовал, как почва уходит из-под ног. В шоке от услышанного он мгновенно отпрянул и уставился на Гаару. Тот медленно открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений его взгляд был неосмысленным, но как только юноша осознал, что перед ним Какаши, его глаза широко раскрылись в ужасе.  
Какаши смотрел на Гаару и не мог поверить. Он… он назвал его Орочимару?! Когда они целовались?!  
\- Что… вы делали со мной? – Вопрос Гаары застал Какаши врасплох и отвлек от собственных мыслей.  
\- Ничего, - выдохнул он. Гаара коснулся пальцами своих губ. Понимая, что о нем сейчас могут подумать, Какаши продолжил:  
\- Я не пытался воспользоваться ситуацией или что-то вроде этого. Клянусь. Ты заснул в кресле перед телевизором, и я перенес тебя сюда. И все. Но когда я собирался уходить…  
\- Я помню, - перебил Гаара, опуская взгляд в пол. На его лице все еще читался застывший ужас.  
\- Не могли бы вы оставить меня одного? – дрожащим голосом попросил он.  
Какаши взглянул на Гаару с беспокойством и решил хотя бы на время засунуть свой шок и ревность куда подальше.  
\- Гаара, ты веришь мне? Я не хотел…  
\- Да, - голос юноши звучал как-то механически, словно принадлежал кому-то другому. - Просто оставьте меня. Пожалуйста.  
Бросив на юношу полный сомнений взгляд, Какаши все же вынужден был уступить.  
\- Я буду в гостиной, - вздохнул он. – Если тебе что-то понадобится или захочешь поговорить…  
\- Спасибо, - нетерпеливо ответил Гаара. Какаши понял, что парню не терпится выставить его из комнаты, и решил более не испытывать его терпение.  
Оказавшись наедине с самим собой в гостиной, Какаши обессилено лег на диван и уставился в потолок. Ощущение тянущей боли, поселившейся в грудной клетке, в сочетании с одолевающей апатией казалось странным. Впервые за все время знакомства с Гаарой Какаши подумал, что общение с юношей лежит на плечах тяжким грузом. Вместе с холодным «спасибо», которое он услышал, перед тем как покинуть спальню, Какаши почувствовал: живущая внутри него надежда окончательно умирает.  
Все это время он наивно полагал, что Гаара, несмотря ни на что, все же ответит на его чувства. Что со временем парень забудет о своем кошмаре и сможет, наконец, разглядеть, насколько он дорог и ценен для него. И любим.  
Рождественский день влюбленные парочки обычно проводят в каком-нибудь уютном кафе. Сначала Какаши подумывал, не пригласить ли куда-нибудь Гаару, но быстро вспомнил, что тот, опасаясь слежки, отказывался даже от прогулок возле дома.  
И тем не менее, вопреки всему, Рождество они встретили хорошо. Какаши был счастлив, когда Гааре понравился его подарок, и был приятно удивлен тем, какой подарок преподнесли ему. Гаара впервые был к нему настолько внимательным, и Какаши улыбался одними уголками губ, довольный тем, что сегодня лишь ему одному предоставлена возможность насладиться чайной церемонии от мастера Гаары.  
Какаши готов был ждать его сколько угодно. Но когда Гаара его поцеловал… Какаши ощутил, как весь приготовленный запас терпения вытекает, словно вода сквозь пальцы.  
Несмотря на внутренний колокольчик, предостерегающий от поспешных выводов, Какаши успел поверить, что Гаара, наконец, начал испытывать к нему ответные чувства. И вот, когда Хатаке убедил себя в этом окончательно, ударом под дых раздалось имя Орочимару.  
Но хуже всего было Какаши даже не оттого, что его надежды в который раз оказались разбиты, и не потому, что в такой момент его назвали чужим именем. Просто он отлично понимал, _почему_ полусонный Гаара вдруг начал целовать его и ласкать.  
Новая порция боли и сочувствия вперемешку с ревностью оставляла горечь во рту. Сколько же раз Гаара отдавался опекуну, чтобы это вошло в привычку, осталось на уровне рефлексов?  
Какаши отнюдь не испытывал к Гааре отвращения, дело было вовсе не в этом. Просто он чувствовал свое бессилие в сражении с невидимым соперником, потому что этот соперник существовал не только в реальности. Хуже было то, что он сидел у Гаары в голове.  
А еще Какаши испытывал жгучую ревность оттого, что Гаара до сих пор, словно заклейменный, принадлежал кому-то другому. Орочимару умудрялся заявлять права собственности на юношу, даже не находясь с ним рядом.  
Какаши ощущал, как внутренности выжигает раскаленная добела ненависть. Он искренне желал Орочимару самых страшных мучений и от этого чувствовал себя еще беспомощнее.  
Он ничего не мог сделать. И сейчас ему оставалось только дожидаться утра, чтобы попробовать еще раз поговорить с Гаарой.  
Какаши уставился в экран все еще включенного телевизора, но измотанный своими мыслями и эмоциями, очень скоро провалился в сон.  
А утром на столе на кухне его ждала записка.  
 _«Какаши-сан, спасибо вам за все. Простите и не ищите меня. Гаара»._

~~~

Итачи нещадно вытолкнуло из глубокого сна. По ощущениям мужчина резко вынырнул из глубокой толщи воды и теперь пытался как следует надышаться воздухом. Голова разболелась, а тело отозвалось неприятной тянущей болью, какая бывает после долгого неподвижного лежания в одной позе.  
\- Доброе утро, Итачи-сан.  
Учиха потёр глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Сае. Парень даже не смотрел на него. Он был полностью сосредоточен на мольберте, который сутки назад Итачи лично запрятал в старом шкафу, чтобы не мешался.  
Забавно. Он думал, что они спали вместе. Всё повторилось, как и в прошлую их совместную ночь. Проснувшись на диване, Итачи не обнаружил гостя. Сай уже давно пропадал на кухне с чашкой крепкого чая в руках и что-то чиркал в своём блокноте. Тогда Учиха почувствовал облегчение. Но сейчас Итачи было немного… обидно, что ли?  
\- Ты не спал? – голос мужчины был тихим и хриплым.  
\- Нет, - отозвался хозяин дома неестественно бодрым голосом.  
Учиха поднялся с разобранного дивана и встряхнул головой. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, мягко касаясь бледной кожи. Итачи удивлённо осмотрел кончики волос. Он редко распускал хвост, разве что причесаться и принять душ. Но перед сном он не делал ни того, ни другого. И только после этого он заметил, что соскользнувшее одеяло открывает полностью обнажённое тело.  
Сай покосился на него и как-то странно улыбнулся. Тёмные глаза загадочно поблёскивали в свете утреннего солнца.  
\- Ничего не было, - сказал Сай, заметив на лице Итачи хмурое недоверие и отчаянную попытку вспомнить мельчайшие детали прошлого вечера. – Мне захотелось тебя нарисовать, но в одежде неинтересно.  
Итачи закутался в одеяло. Он не стеснялся, но под этим изучающим взглядом было неуютно. Он начал осматриваться в поисках одежды. Поймав его взгляд, Сай кивнул в сторону ванны.  
\- Это на тот случай, если захочется смыть с себя мои прикосновения.  
Странные слова всколыхнули в груди Итачи что-то неприятное и горькое. А Учиха не любил горечь. В реальности этого вкуса хватало с лихвой.  
Откинув одеяло, Итачи встал на ноги и пошёл в сторону ванны. Проходя мимо Сая он не удержался и взглянул на мазню художника. И замер. Он уже понял, что рисовали его голым, но, стоит признать, Итачи не ожидал такой работы. Рисунок буквально излучал похоть и страсть. Учиха видел точную копию себя, и тем не менее другого человека. Кого-то очень сильного, властного и безумно притягательного. Такому не грех было бы отдаться ещё в начале знакомства.  
\- Итачи-сан, я уже говорил, что вы привлекательный мужчина? – Сай как будто одновременно насмехался и благоговел. Странное смешение интонаций. Итачи перевёл взгляд на Сая.  
\- В следующий раз не делай так. Мне неприятно раздеваться перед чужими людьми.  
Сай ухмыльнулся и отложил палитру и кисточки.  
\- Когда я рисую обнажённых людей, я смотрю на них исключительно как на предмет, который собираюсь изобразить. Если так понятнее, то я как доктор на осмотре. Никаких чувств не испытываю. Но сейчас…  
Чужой взгляд скользнул по телу мужчины. Итачи как будто почувствовал уверенные и жадные прикосновения и, поджав губы, пошёл в ванную комнату. И он не стал принимать душ.  
К тому моменту, как Итачи вернулся, Сай уже снял рисунок с мольберта и поставил его у окна. Сейчас он копался в старых картинах, как будто искал что-то. Итачи подошёл ближе, наблюдая, как бережно и аккуратно действует Сай.  
Ещё раз бросив взгляд на собственный портрет, Итачи смутился и отвёл глаза. Но потом снова вернулся к рисунку, потому что обнаружил кое-что занятное. Работа была совсем не мрачная. Не жуткая, как в первый раз. Совершенно иной жанр.  
\- Жаль, не могу найти, - Сай отложил в сторону последний рисунок. – Я даже не помню, на чём его рисовал. Может в блокноте?  
Итачи совершенно не понимал о чём идёт речь, но влезать с вопросами не стал. Он чувствовал, что Сай разговаривает сам с собой и не нуждается в лишнем собеседнике.  
Осторожно собрав работы, парень начал сгребать их обратно в шкаф. Один из рисунков привлёк внимание Итачи. Он взял его в руки и внимательно рассмотрел.  
Молодой красивый юноша с белыми крыльями и длинными солнечными волосами стоял на коленях и рыдал. Белые перья как будто сгорали, а кончики светлых волос меняли цвет. Помимо этих изменений Итачи заметил, что руки юноши покрывают сеточки чёрных вен, а ногти неестественно длинные и острые. Но больше всего поражали не эти детали. Несмотря на весь этот ужас, юноша улыбался светлой улыбкой, а глаза светились любовью и обожанием. Нет, он не получал удовольствия от процесса, но он как будто с радостью принимал всю эту пытку. Словно он смирился с ролью жертвы.  
Сай обратил своё внимание на Итачи и, подойдя к мужчине, с интересом взглянул на находку. В глазах отразилось понимание.  
\- Кто это? – Итачи поднял голову, как только почувствовал близость парня.  
\- Это Люцифер, - Сай отвернулся и продолжил собирать рисунки. – Однажды я увлёкся христианской религией. В ней Бог одними из первых создал ангелов, которые должны были любить его. И они любили. Но однажды один из них, самый любимый, не захотел подчиняться людям, которых Бог создал позднее. Люцифер собрал единомышленников и восстал против Отца. Богу это не понравилось, и он наказал своих сыновей, превратив их в демонов. А Люцифер стал главным из них. Дьяволом.  
По мере повествования Итачи хмурился всё сильнее. Он отчётливо улавливал связь между старым мифом и жизнью Сая.  
\- Но однажды я подумал, что войны могло и не быть. В любой религии есть добро и зло. А до появления демонов был своеобразный дисбаланс. Что если Люцифер добровольно стал Дьяволом, чтобы уравновесить силы? Вдруг это было не наказание, а жертва? Жертва по воле Отца, который был слишком глуп, чтобы позаботиться о мире заранее?  
С каждым словом Сай всё меньше походил на замкнутого и нелюдимого. Он распалялся, раскрывался и, в конце концов, он стал совершенно обычным парнем, который, однако, сильно мучился из-за всего, что с ним произошло. Ему было больно и одиноко. Он всего-то хотел обычной жизни. Но одна больная скотина захотела поразвлечься и полностью сломала его, лишила смысла жизни и выкинула на обочину жизни, так и не вернув самого главного – уважения к себе и чувства собственного достоинства. Так и есть. Сколько бы Сай ни обижался на отношение к себе как к шлюхе, подсознательно он принимал это и считал правильным. Он смирился с этим.  
Итачи отложил рисунок в сторону, подошёл к Саю и не говоря ни слова обнял его.  
\- Это не ты плохой. Ты ничего ужасного не сделал, - он погладил его по голове. Сай сначала не двигался, но потом неуверенно обнял Итачи в ответ. Через несколько минут он уже тесно прижимался к мужчине и, едва сдерживая горькие слёзы, тяжело дышал и стискивал зубы. Ему было очень больно. Больнее, чем избиения старших детей в сиротском приюте, больнее первого раза с Орочимару, больнее наказания опекуна за попытку побега, больнее всего на свете. Итачи только шептал что-то тихое, но успокаивающее на ухо и баюкал его, как маленького ребёнка. Ему и самому было больно и обидно за Сая. Он этого не заслуживал. Никто этого не заслуживал. Это было нечестно, несправедливо… не по-человечески.  
Некоторое время спустя Сай ослабил хватку и, прошептав тихое «спасибо», отпрянул от Итачи. Ему было немного странно так доверчиво прижиматься к чужому, тем более к мужчине, с которым он представлял себе секс. Да, так и было. Сай уже некоторое время спал со своими клиентами, представляя на их месте Итачи. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Учиха был очень привлекательным и постоянно дразнил его своей неприступностью.  
\- Не зацикливайся на Орочимару, - Итачи стоило большого труда произнести имя бывшего опекуна Сая. Хотелось заменить его на какое-нибудь ругательство.  
– Он в прошлом. Теперь ты от него не зависишь. Попытайся забыть обо всём и брось, наконец, свою работу. Это ужасный способ заработка. Мне неприятно…  
Последние слова Итачи сказал тихо и в сторону, но Сай их услышал, и его это напрягло. Он был уверен, что Учиха считает его грязным и мерзким и по большей части испытывает к нему отвращение. Естественно. Столько мужиков его поимело. Настоящая шлюха.  
\- Если неприятно, тогда незачем оставаться рядом, - ровный, даже стальной голос Сая заставил Итачи передёрнуть плечами.  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы больше никто до тебя не дотрагивался, - со вздохом добавил мужчина. – Без твоего желания.  
Смерив Учиху скептическим взглядом, Сай ответил:  
\- Единственный, кого я хотел бы подпустить к себе, не хочет этого делать.  
\- А ты попробуй разговаривать с этим человеком не как с «клиентом», а как с тем, кто тебе нравится, - без задней мысли предложил Итачи и слабо улыбнулся. Выглядел он так, словно не догадывался, что речь шла именно о нём.  
\- Я… - начал Сай, но его прервал телефонный звонок.  
Отыскав мобильник, он всмотрелся в дисплей телефона и очень сильно удивился.  
\- Кто это? – хмуро поинтересовался Итачи, думая об очередном клиенте.  
\- Гаара, - растерянно пробормотал Сай и принял вызов.  
Итачи настороженно вслушивался в тихий голос на том конце провода. Как ни старался, он не мог разобрать ни слова. Но Саю определённо не нравилось то, что он слышал.  
\- Ничего не объясняй. Можешь просто приехать. Записывай адрес.  
Когда Сай отключил вызов, Итачи задал главный вопрос:  
\- Случилось что-то серьёзное?  
Помотав головой, Сай поспешил закончить уборку.  
\- Нет. Не совсем… Это не Орочимару. Но… Не могу сказать. Это не мои проблемы.  
Итачи неотрывно следил за парнем. Ему всё это не нравилось. Он беспокоился за состояние Сая, и Гаару он жалел. Но больше всего его волновал именно этот несчастный молодой ещё юноша, который только-только начал поддаваться его влиянию. А Итачи очень сильно хотелось изменить жизнь Сая. А ещё ему хотелось остаться.  
\- Извини, но тебе придётся уйти, - Сай виновато посмотрел на Итачи. – При тебе он не сможет выговориться. А со мной не так стыдно. Я и сам кого угодно закидаю подобными историями.  
\- Хорошо.  
Итачи накинул на себя плащ, натянул обувь и уже на пороге попросил тем заботливым тоном, которого удостаивался только Саске:  
\- Обязательно свяжись со мной. Не хочу быть бесполезным.  
Сай кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он тепло улыбнулся и подумал про себя, что не такой уж Итачи недоступный.  
Подсыхающий портрет Учихи вызвал уже довольную улыбку Сая.  
«Он не человек. Нельзя быть таким хорошим и красивым одновременно», - подумал парень и отправился прятать свою последнюю работу. Незачем смущать и без того застенчивого и растерянного будущего гостя.

~~~

Вопреки оставленной записке Какаши сразу же набрал номер Гаары. Он просто _должен_ был выяснить, в безопасности ли парень и все ли с ним в порядке. Какаши очень надеялся, что Гаара не у Орочимару и что ему вообще ответят.

\- Не советую выходить в коридор, - Сай заинтересованно наблюдал за тем, как Гаара с закушенной губой неотрывно смотрит на дисплей своего телефона. – Там шума еще больше, чем здесь.  
В подтверждение его слов по ту сторону двери раздался топот и громкие детские голоса, а за ними и разгневанный выкрик какой-то женщины, очевидно, матери.  
\- Меня можешь не стесняться, - пожал плечами Сай и снова отвернулся к мольберту. Сегодня он должен был закончить подарок для Итачи.  
– Я сделаю вид, что оглох, - с усмешкой предложил художник.  
Гаара кивнул, но ответить на телефонный звонок все не решался.  
\- Это ведь Какаши, да? – Сай скосил взгляд на Гаару. – Если хочешь, могу ответить я. Причем так, что он больше никогда тебе не позвонит.  
Пару-тройку секунд Гаара рассматривал это предложение, но после помотал головой:  
\- Не нужно. Я справлюсь, - он отошел к окну, полуспрятавшись за стоящим рядом шкафом. Здесь создавалась хотя бы иллюзия приватности разговора.

Какаши решил не отключать звонок, пока автоответчик не сообщит о том, что абонент не может ответить. Но начавшийся разговор все равно стал неожиданностью.  
\- Какаши-сан, - голос Гаары звучал тихо и виновато.  
По крайней мере, он ответил, с облегчением вздохнул Какаши.  
\- Гаара, где ты? Ты в безопасности?  
\- Я же просил не искать меня, - ответил Гаара.  
\- Я не стану искать тебя, если ты этого не хочешь, - пообещал Какаши. – Просто ответь.  
\- Я в безопасности. Сай-сан разрешил мне пожить у него.  
Какаши стиснул зубы. Местообитание Сая, в отличие от Гаары, он не считал таким уж безопасным. Он понятия не имел, чем занимается Сай, чем зарабатывает себе на жизнь, но ничего хорошего ему не представлялось. Какаши вздохнул.  
\- Почему ты уехал, Гаара? – внезапная догадка ножом ударила в грудь: - Ты решил, что я приставал к тебе? Ты мне не веришь? Но я клянусь, я действительно…  
\- Дело не в этом, - резко перебил Гаара. Немного помолчав, он добавил:  
\- Я верю вам.  
Какаши напряженно потер лоб. Ну что ж, это уже что-то! По крайней мере, одна проблема решилась.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, - попросил Какаши. – Онэгай.  
Он услышал, как Гаара вздохнул в трубку. Словно собравшись с духом, парень быстро произнес:  
\- Я уехал от вас из-за вчерашнего.  
Какаши недоуменно поморгал.  
\- Но ты же сказал, что веришь мне. Я не понимаю…  
На другом конце провода послышался стон раздражения, и Какаши понял, что своими вопросами постепенно доводит Гаару до ручки. Из-за своей закрытости парень крайне редко проявлял злость. Таким Какаши видел его лишь раз, тогда, во дворике чайного дома, когда писатель высказывал свои предположения по поводу проблем в семье Гаары.  
\- Как вы думаете, почему я стал обнимать и целовать вас? – голос Гаары постепенно становился громче и злее. Какаши был прав, он задел Сабаку но за больное.  
\- Ты спал и случайно принял меня за другого, - как можно спокойнее и нейтральнее ответил Какаши дабы не усугублять ситуацию.  
\- Да! – продолжал Гаара, еще больше повышая голос. – Я принял вас за Орочимару! А почему, как вы считаете?  
\- Ты просто привык… - тихо начал Какаши.  
\- Вот именно! Я привык к тому, что этот ублюдок имеет меня, когда хочет! Что он может приехать в любое время дня и ночи и трахнуть меня, как ему нравится! И что единственный способ поскорее от него отделаться, это самому разложиться перед ним в его любимой позе!  
Какаши напряженно молчал. Он не знал, что сказать, но Гаара ждал ответа недолго.  
\- И как вы думаете, почему я не захотел остаться в доме с человеком, который фактически стал свидетелем того, как я ложусь под собственного опекуна? Того, как я добровольно раздвигаю ноги перед Орочимару?  
Какаши все понимал, но по-прежнему не знал, что ответить. Любое ободряющее слово казалось сейчас глупым. Какаши мог только догадываться о том, что по прихоти Орочимару довелось пережить Гааре, и не знал, как сейчас помочь парню и как его успокоить.  
\- Вы молчите, - с горечью в голосе произнес Гаара. – Молчите потому, что я вам отвратителен.  
\- Это не так, - попытался возразить Какаши, но его не слушали.  
\- Больше не говорите, что вам неважно, что было со мной. Вы чувствуете отвращение ко мне, и это естественно. Не нужно больше помогать мне и не скрывайте ко мне презрения.  
И в этот момент Какаши осенило.

\- Почему тебя так волнует, как я отношусь к тебе?  
Гаара замер на полуслове, все крепче сжимая в руке телефон. Ладони вмиг вспотели. Своей наблюдательностью Какаши все же сумел его подловить.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - пробормотал застигнутый врасплох Гаара.  
\- Но ты уехал потому, что стыдишься того, что я узнал и увидел. Тебя волнует мое отношение к тебе, иначе ты бы остался. Ты боишься, что я стану думать о тебе плохо. Почему?  
Гаара молчал, лихорадочно стараясь придумать ответ, но время истекало.  
\- Я нравлюсь тебе? – спросил Какаши.  
\- Вы… - Гаара облизнул сухие губы и сглотнул, - Вы нравитесь мне. Но я… не понимаю, что именно к вам испытываю.  
\- Мы можем встретиться? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Какаши.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но почему? – Боль в голосе писателя заставляла Гаару ощущать себя еще хуже.  
\- Простите, - Гаара вымученно нажал на кнопку отбоя. Он чувствовал себя совсем измотанным и темой разговора, и уровнем проявленных им эмоций. Гаара уперся ладонями в подоконник и низко опустил голову, чтобы придти в себя, а когда ее поднял, увидел, что Сай, судя по всему, уже давно не работает с кистью и заинтересованно его рассматривает.  
Гаара громко вздохнул.  
\- Ты же обещал притвориться глухим, - с мягким укором напомнил он.  
\- Извини, - Сай вернулся к работе, но его губы скривились в усмешке. – Я в общем-то и притворился, но твои вопли пробились бы через самую безнадежную глухоту.  
\- Это было так громко? – виновато спросил Гаара.  
\- Ну, скажем, от тебя я такого не ожидал.  
\- Я должен извиниться.  
\- Ерунда, - с улыбкой пожал плечами Сай. – Было интересно узнать, что подо льдом бушует настоящая лава.  
\- Держу пари, про тебя можно сказать то же самое.  
На заявление Гаары Сай только хмыкнул.  
Гаара в глубокой задумчивости смотрел в окно. Сколько прошло времени, он не имел малейшего понятия, и вздрогнул, когда Сай со стуком захлопнул жестяную коробку с использованными для картины красками.  
\- Давай-ка я сделаю перерыв, и мы поедим, - сказал он и отправился на кухню.  
Гаара молча последовал за ним. За обедом, ощущая неловкое молчание, он попробовал завести с Саем разговор:  
\- А что ты сейчас рисуешь?  
Сай неторопливо дожевал и лишь потом ответил:  
\- Это подарок для одного человека.  
\- Смотреть нельзя? - догадался Гаара.  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся Сай. - Только не думай, что у меня есть пунктик насчет своих незаконченных картин. Просто получателю подарка может не понравиться, если эту картину увидит кто-то посторонний.  
Гаара мало что понял из такого объяснения, но подробности предпочел не узнавать.  
\- Послушай, - вдруг заговорил Сай, - значит, Какаши к тебе не приставал?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Гаара. – Он не такой человек. Он бы не стал.  
\- Ты уверен? – подняв одну бровь, переспросил Сай и уже собирался толкнуть пламенную речь о том, что «все они одинаковые», как вспомнил об Итачи. Итачи тоже не из тех, кто стал бы домогаться. Выходит, хорошие приличные люди все же существуют.  
В ответ на вопрос Сая Гаара снова отрицательно помотал головой. Сай не хотел давить на парня, но все же что-то подталкивало его спросить о подробностях.  
\- Ну а почему ты тогда съехал от него? Что это за «принял за кого-то другого»?  
Гааре меньше всего хотелось бы обсуждать эту тему, но когда он бросил взгляд на Сая, он вдруг осознал _кто_ перед ним. Этому парню приходилось в разы хуже. Кому как не ему понять последствия «воспитания» Орочимару. Они с Саем в одной лодке. Ему можно довериться.  
\- Я заснул в кресле перед телевизором, - терпеливо стал объяснять Гаара. – Какаши-сан перенес меня на кровать, а мне спросонья показалось, что он – это Орочимару. Он… иногда приезжал среди ночи, и больше всего я ненавидел просыпаться вот так: когда тебя раздевают и вовсю лапают.  
О том, за что ему было стыдно больше всего, Гаара решил умолчать. Непроснувшееся тело часто реагировало на прикосновения Орочимару как на эротический сон, и Гаара просыпался в объятиях опекуна со стояком. Чаще всего после пробуждения и осознания ситуации возбуждение спадало, но иногда… Гаара со стыдом вспоминал, что иногда, особенно в самом начале, он мог кончить от того, что Орочимару ему дрочит. Вокруг было столько боли: так и не пережитая смерть матери, а потом и смерть отца, который так и не признал его… Гааре хотелось получить хоть немного тепла и удовольствия, и тогда казалось, что неважно, откуда оно приходит. А опекун тихо посмеивался и шептал ему на ухо, что следующим этапом станет учеба кончать с его членом «у себя в попке».  
Правда, надежды опекуна так и не оправдались. Гаара очень быстро научился уходить в себя, не обращая на реакции тела, поэтому что бы ни делал Орочимару, заставить подопечного кончить он больше не мог.  
Тогда опекун решил действовать по-другому.  
\- Он привозил травку или еду с каким-то афродизиаком, - продолжал Гаара. – Мне казалось, что я просто проваливаюсь куда-то, где было хорошо…  
Марихуана и опьянения афродизиаком заставляли забывать, что руки, которые доводят до сладкого исступления принадлежат самому отвратительному человеку на свете. Искусственно усиленное возбуждение побуждало Гаару достигать пика. После этого в груди поселялась разъедающая душу пустота. Но в следующий раз все повторялось.  
\- Потом Орочимару стал привозить таблетки экстази. Я быстро подсел на них, и мне стали выдавать их «в награду» за секс.  
Сай кивнул:  
\- Мне он тоже иногда давал какие-то таблетки. Только сонные. Ему нравилось ощущение расслабленности в моем теле.  
Гаара коротко глянул на Сая и ничего не ответил. Заметив, что парень уходит в себя, Сай поспешил спросить:  
\- Так как все это связано с тем, что ты уехал от Какаши?  
\- Разве непонятно? – нахмурился Гаара.  
\- А, он тебе нравится, и тебе стыдно за то, что ты спал с опекуном? – наконец, «прозрел» Сай.  
От того, каким будничным тоном он озвучил свою догадку, у Гаары начали гореть уши.  
\- Да, - просто ответил он.  
\- Значит, все-таки нравится, - ухмыльнулся Сай.  
\- Да, но… Я не уверен.  
\- В чем?  
\- Я не знаю, действительно ли это желание к мужчине. Я никогда не влюблялся в мужчин. Точнее… один раз такое было, но теперь я думаю, что это была скорее легкая романтическая влюбленность в друга, а не настоящее желание.  
\- Понятно, - Сай прикрыл глаза.  
\- Какаши-сан старше меня на несколько лет, и я боюсь… не нашел ли я в его лице заменителя отца. Мой собственный отец никогда мной не интересовался. Я никогда не чувствовал себя его сыном, хотя мне очень хотелось, чтобы он меня признал.  
Сай задумчиво пожевал губу.  
\- А что именно тебе нравится в Какаши?  
Гаара вздохнул, пытаясь сформировать свои мысли в четкие предложения.  
\- Он умен, добр, интересен. У нас совпадают мнения по многим вопросам. С ним приятно проводить время.  
\- Что насчет внешности? – приподнял бровь Сай.  
\- Ну… - Гаара покраснел, сразу же вспоминая, как случайно увидел Какаши голым. – Он очень красивый.  
Бровь Сая поднялась еще выше:  
\- Очень? Подробнее.  
Гаара сглотнул:  
\- У него красивое лицо. Волосы седые, но оно молодое, отчего кажется еще более красивым. Красивые глаза. Взгляд бывает таким изучающим, что мурашки бегут.  
\- Хорошо. А губы? – спросил Сай с самым невинным видом.  
\- Что губы?  
\- Понравилось целоваться с ним?  
Гаара низко опустил голову:  
\- Я не совсем помню, но… вроде бы да.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты чего-то не договариваешь? – с подозрением в голосе произнес Сай.  
\- Я видел его голым, - выдохнул Гаара.  
\- Ого! – брови Сая резко поднялись вверх. – Я-то думал, дальше поцелуев у вас не зашло!  
\- Не зашло! Я просто зашел в спальню, когда Какаши переодевался. Это вышло случайно, - виновато добавил Гаара. – Он даже не заметил меня.  
\- Ну и как там у него? Все нормально в плане этого? – на последнем вопросе Сай понял, что перестарался: Гаара стал красным как помидор и сложил руки на груди в закрывающемся жесте.  
\- Я не видел, он стоял ко мне спиной.  
\- Ну, тоже неплохо, - усмехнулся Сай. – И как?  
Гаара бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и бессмысленно переставил тарелку с орешками на другое место.  
\- Он красивый.  
\- Это все? – Сай был разочарован. – Ты ничего не почувствовал? Тягу? Возбуждение? Желание? Тебе хотелось бы заняться с ним сексом?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - в голосе Гаары звучало отчаяние. – Мне сложно о таком думать.  
\- А чего тут сложного? – Сай смотрел на него удивленно. – Вспомни какую-нибудь сцену из ваших развлечений с Орочимару – наименее мерзкую – и представь вместо опекуна Какаши. Посмотри на свою реакцию.  
\- Ты серьезно? – не верил Гаара. Представлять на месте этого ублюдка… Какаши?  
\- Вполне, - кивнул Сай. – Ты подумай над этим хорошенько. Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, - с этими словами художник снова вернулся в комнату к картине.

~~~

\- Что за… Учиха? Наруто?  
Суйгецу был просто феерично милым. Весь растрёпанный, помятый, раскрасневшийся, в умильных белых трусах с мультяшными креветками и в коротеньком, явно женском, халате нежно-розового цвета.  
Наруто прыснул в кулак, а Саске иронично выгнул бровь.  
\- Доброе утро, Суйгецу. Мы в гости, - Саске переступил через порог, снял обувь, вручил парню сумку с вещами и гордо прошествовал на кухню с пакетом съестных припасов. Учиха платил по всем долгам. Он не делал исключений ни для хороших, ни для плохих поступков, поэтому Карин, замершая с чашкой кофе в руках с изумлением наблюдала, как небольшой кухонный стол наполняется наборами роллов, суши, лапшой и всем тем, что совсем недавно они с Суйгецу притащили в дом Учихи, дабы задобрить потревоженного хозяина. Даже лишнего добавилось.  
Хозуки с не менее удивлённым лицом пронаблюдал некоторое время за бывшим любовником, а потом с весёлым блеском в глазах повернулся к замершему Наруто. Узумаки немного растерялся неожиданной наглости Саске. Почему-то за поступок Учихи было неловко именно ему.  
\- Чего стоим, мелкота? Проходи. Залог внесён, кредит оформлен, осталось только своевременно вносить плату с процентами.  
Шире раскрыв дверь, Суйгецу отошёл в сторонку, пропуская второго гостя. Наруто вошёл в квартиру и, расстегнув тёплую куртку, последовал за учителем.  
\- Я правильно понял, ты на экономический поступил? – с усмешкой спросил Саске, аккуратно сворачивая опустевшие пакеты.  
\- Да, я решил окунуться в мир цифр, финансовых отчётов и издержек производства, - Суйгецу уселся на стул и с жадностью уставился на принесённый завтрак. Хотя, судя по объёмам, тут и на обед с ужином вполне хватало.  
– После университета планирую открыть собственное дело: магазин кожаных пальто и белых тапочек с кроличьими ушками. Или типа того. Буду, так сказать, поддерживать экономику страны своими налогами.  
\- Мне жаль экономику нашей страны, - серьёзно сказал Саске под обиженный хмык Суйгецу. – Возьму на заметку, что пора эмигрировать куда-нибудь подальше.  
Наруто тихо рассмеялся этой дежурной перепалке и с довольным выражением на лице принялся рассматривать обстановку. Было чисто, светло, уютно и пахло свежим кофе. На лице Наруто сама по себе расцвела блаженная улыбка. Ровно до того момента, пока парень не наткнулся на отчётливо прорисовывающуюся грудь Карин. Девушка по привычке расхаживала в доме своего парня в длинной и широкой полупрозрачной футболке, которая скрывала разве что цвет сосков.  
Проследив за взглядом Наруто, Карин покраснела и, прикрыв грудь руками, убежала в сторону спальни. Сбитый с толку Узумаки отчётливо рассмотрел, что нижнее бельё девушки отсутствовало в принципе. В этот раз ему определённо повезло рассмотреть практически все прелести Карин.  
\- Дурочка! – беззлобно бросил Суйгецу ей вслед. – Подняла такой ветер и показала гостям свою голую задницу! Ты вообще в курсе, что это единственное, что привлекает наших друзей?  
\- Единственное, что привлекает меня, это твоя безвременная кончина, - буркнул Саске, с недовольством наблюдая, как щёки Наруто заливает румянец.  
\- Ой, брось! – Суйгецу встал с места и, хлопнув Саске по плечу, переместился к Наруто и шёпотом поинтересовался: - Переспали, да? Оно и видно. Неудовлетворённый Саске склонен к насилию и скандалам. Ну и как тебе? У него большой, да? Или ты уже привык? А он до сих пор постанывает как возбуждённая кошка, когда кончает?  
Наруто показалось, что его волосы стали такими же красными, как у матери. Он буквально сгорал со стыда. А Суйгецу продолжал эту пытку с допросом, пока Саске не оттолкнул его от Узумаки.  
\- Имей совесть! Он ещё школьник!  
Суйгецу коварно заулыбался и, подмигнув Наруто, невинным голоском поинтересовался:  
\- Так вас расселить в разные комнаты?  
Только утробный рык Саске заставил словесный понос Суйгецу ненадолго поутихнуть. Но только на время.  
\- Ладно, ладно, растлитель малолеток, - Хозуки поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Будете спать в комнате для гостей. Там двуспальная кровать, телевизор, а в тумбочке отличная смазка с запахом банана. Рекомендую.  
Хозуки всё-таки дождался удара в челюсть. Но он нисколько не жалел о содеянном. Лицо смущённого и растерянного Учихи бесценно.

~~~

Киба отстегнул поводок от ошейника Акамару, поставил пакеты на пол и впопыхах принялся снимать кеды. Освободившись от уличной обуви, он вихрем пронесся прямиком к лестнице.  
\- Ужин остывает! – недовольно крикнула Цуме из кухни.  
\- Потом, ма, все потом, - Киба бросил быстрый взгляд на часы в прихожей: кажется, еще успевает.  
Залетев в свою комнату, он с размаху плюхнулся на стул у компьютера. Как раз в этот момент раздался характерный звонок «Скайпа».  
Они с Хинатой созванивались каждый вечер в одно и то же время, но сегодня Киба чуть не опоздал, и Хината, видимо, не выдержала и позвонила первой.  
\- Киба-кун, - тихий нежный голосок заставил сердце Инузуки подпрыгнуть от радости.  
\- Прости, Хината-чан, - искренне извинился он перед девушкой. – Мать послала в магазин, поэтому пришлось немного задержаться.  
\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулась Хината. – Как прошло Рождество?  
\- Нормально, - протянул Киба. – Все как обычно. Справляли праздник в семейном кругу. Ужин, все дела. Мама приготовила вкусный торт.  
\- Здорово. Хотела бы я когда-нибудь отметить Рождество вместе с твоей семьей.  
\- А мне-то как бы этого хотелось, - со вздохом протянул Киба.  
Внезапно стали особенно остро чувствоваться разделяющие их с Хинатой километры. И не только они. Воспитание, деньги, социальный статус – иногда Кибе казалось, что они живут в параллельных мирах, а «Скайп» - это какой-то долбанный палантир!  
Смогут ли они когда-нибудь быть по-настоящему вместе?  
\- М… А что тебе подарили? – почувствовав заминку в разговоре и тут же осознав откуда дует ветер, Хината поспешила перевести разговор в более безопасное русло.  
\- О, в плане подарков это, пожалуй, лучшее Рождество в моей жизни, - оживился Киба. Сначала он показал подарки от родственников. Ничем особенным они не отличались: в основном это были предметы одежды и подспорье для учебы. Затем Киба достал из ящика стола свою «драгоценность».  
\- «Ассасинз Крид Роуг», - с благоговением протянул он. Подняв глаза на экран монитора, Инузука столкнулся с растерянным взглядом Хинаты.  
\- Это новая часть моей любимой игры, - пояснил Киба. – Подарок от Наруто. Держу пари, Узумаки потратил на меня свои последние сбережения.  
\- Это очень мило, - улыбнулась Хината. – Наруто-кун – настоящий друг.  
\- Да, - согласился Киба, не став упоминать о том, что этот «настоящий друг» забыл про их договор созвониться после полуночи, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями от подарков. Тогда, так и не дозвонившись до Наруто, Киба уже хотел объявить «предателю» бойкот, но на следующий день от Узумаки пришла смс, где парень объяснил причину, по которой не отвечал на звонки.  
Киба, конечно, всегда знал, каким ублюдочным существом был Орочимару, но чтобы настолько… Когда Наруто рассказал ему про «подарок» опекуна, который ему принесли прямо в дом Саске, Киба понял, почему друг вдруг резко «пропал с радаров». Хорошо, что Саске увез его из города на выходные, у Наруто будет хорошая возможность развеяться.  
\- А этот «вечный двигатель» тебе тоже подарили? – спросила Хината. – Раньше у тебя на столе его не было.  
Киба перевел взгляд на мнимый перпетуум мобиле, обдумывая свои дальнейшие слова.  
\- Нет, это подарок не мне, - тихо ответил он. – Я просто достал его из коробки, чтобы проверить, правда ли он движется так долго, как рассказывал мне продавец. Я собираюсь подарить его… одному учителю.  
Киба счел это лучшей формулировкой, не желая объяснять Хинате всю сложность ситуации. Ведь этот сувенирный вечный двигатель он хотел подарить Кабуто.  
Киба долго раздумывал, должен ли он сделать психологу ответный подарок или нет. В конце концов, он решил, что каким бы извращенцем ни был человек, не ответить на подарок будет в любом случае невежливо. Тем более что в самом подарке не было ничего дурного. Наоборот, по приходу домой глиняный собакоторлус понравился Кибе еще больше, и в итоге он решил оставить его у себя.  
\- Думаю, ему понравится, - заметила Хината, чуть наклонив голову вбок. Киба посмотрел на гипотетический вечный двигатель, представлявший из себя несколько металлических колец разного диаметра на подставке и с шариком посередине. Движения металла гипнотизировали взгляд и расслабляли. Киба долго выбирал подходящий для Кабуто подарок в сувенирном магазине и, в конце концов, счел, что именно такой «вечный двигатель» будет прекрасно смотреться у психолога на рабочем столе.  
\- Думаю, да, - согласился Киба с Хинатой, после чего поспешил перевести тему, опасаясь дальнейших расспросов: - А что подарили тебе?  
Девушка тут же залилась краской.  
\- На самом деле всего и не упомнишь, - пробормотала она, опустив взгляд. – Кстати, папа собирается отвезти нас на лыжный курорт, поэтому несколько дней мы с тобой не сможем созваниваться по «Скайпу», так как я с семьей буду в дороге.  
\- А, - расстроено протянул Киба. Лыжный курорт. Понятно. Наверняка Хината не захотела говорить о своих подарках потому, что они могли бы смутить его своей дороговизной. Со своими ассасинз-кридами, свитерами, носками и «вечными двигателями» Киба тут же ощутил себя нищим идиотом.  
\- Прости, Киба-кун, - замялась Хината. – Я буду скучать по тебе. Постараюсь чаще звонить по телефону, если ты не против.  
Киба тяжело вздохнул.  
За что судьба сделала их с Хинатой такими разными?


	24. Chapter 24

Взгляд на ноутбук, переехавший с ним вот уже во второй раз, напомнил Гааре о книге, которую они писали совместно с Какаши. Гаара не был уверен, хочет ли Хатаке и дальше работать с ним или писатель уже жалеет, что вообще с ним связался. Самому парню было тоскливо осознавать, что все это может закончиться. Он уже полюбил сюжет романа и вкладывал в свои части всю душу. Но кроме этого ему были дороги их с Какаши обсуждения и совещания, когда они вместе продумывали мысли и действия героев и находили свое собственное золотое сечение.  
И вот теперь… неужели все прекратится?  
Гаара медленно сжал в руке телефон. Он жил у Сая уже пару дней, и за все это время, не считая того последнего разговора, они с Какаши больше не созванивались. Захочет ли Хатаке вообще слышать о нем?  
Пластик телефона от долгого держания в руке стал горячим, а Гаара так и не решался набрать номер Какаши. Однако написать сообщение казалось нетрудным.  
«Какаши-сан, вы все еще хотите, чтобы я писал с вами книгу?»  
Ответ пришел сразу же. Всего одно слово.  
«Конечно».  
Гаара улыбнулся тому, как потеплело на душе, и ощутил глубокое облегчение.  
«Я так и не показал вам свои законченные части», - быстро написал он.  
Телефон оповестил о еще одном сообщении, и юноша посмотрел на дисплей.  
«Пришли мне их на почту».  
В конце был указан необходимый адрес электронки. Не теряя времени, Гаара отправил Какаши письмо с законченными частями, а в ответ тут же получил указания по поводу дальнейшего сюжета. Гаара был настолько рад возможности продолжать совместную книгу, что тут же сел за ноутбук и погрузился в работу.  
Прошло несколько дней. Они с Какаши приноровились обсуждать детали в переписке на «Фейсбуке», так что работа над книгой шла полным ходом. Это помогало Гааре чувствовать, что жизнь не стоит на месте. Кроме того, погруженность в работу давала ему возможность убегать от своих мыслей и ни о чем не задумываться. Крохотным уголком сознания Гаара понимал, что это не выход и что так не может длиться вечно, однако с легкостью отмахивался от собственных выводов и просто продолжал писать. Условия для этого складывались идеальные. Сай, казалось, тоже был полностью погружен в себя и целыми днями работал над своей картиной. Иногда он ворчал по поводу не вовремя закончившейся краски и, отставив мольберт в уголок, отправлялся в магазин.  
Гаара не был специалистом, но готов был поклясться, что картина уже давно была бы закончена, но Сай постоянно что-то в ней перерисовывал и подправлял, как будто конечный результат все не удовлетворял его. Должно быть, думал Гаара, человек, которому Сай собирался подарить полотно, много для него значит, иначе зачем художник так старается?  
В конце концов, Гааре стало любопытно, что же изображено на картине. На вопрос об этом Сай ответил, что ее содержание очень личное. Больше Гаара о ней не спрашивал.  
Иногда по вечерам Саю кто-то звонил, и тогда, после короткого телефонного разговора, он немного смущенно сообщал Гааре, что за ним скоро заедет друг, чтобы вместе погулять, и спрашивал, не хочет ли Гаара поехать вместе с ними. Но Сабаку но каждый раз отказывался. Причин для этого было предостаточно. Во-первых, возможная слежка. Во-вторых, очень скоро Гаара узнал, что «друг» Сая - это Итачи, и их отношения показались ему несколько неоднозначными. Мешать этим двоим не хотелось, равно как и приставать с какими-либо расспросами.  
Кроме того, Гаару несколько тяготила жизнь в однокомнатной квартире, где было крайне трудно побыть в одиночестве. Даже спать им с Саем приходилось на одном стареньком диване, поскольку никакого другого спального места у художника не имелось. Переехав к Саю, Гаара поначалу пришел в шок от такой «дикости» и с извинениями сообщил о решении подыскать себе другое жилье, но Сай только посмеялся и взял сумку с вещами из его рук, сказав, что насчет «приличий и стеснения хозяина» Гаара может не волноваться.  
Поэтому Сабаку но даже радовался, когда Сай отлучался из дому, ведь у него появлялась возможность хотя бы на некоторое время остаться одному и спокойно поработать над их с Какаши книгой.  
А еще Гаара избегал лишний раз контактировать с Саем, опасаясь смущающих вопросов о Какаши и обещанного продолжения разговора.  
Однако спустя несколько дней с переезда к Саю после очередного «заседания» с Какаши в соцсети Гаара, закрыв крышку ноутбука, неожиданно для себя почувствовал, что невыносимо скучает по писателю. Письма письмами, но живого общения с Какаши они не заменят. Гаара скучал по совместной готовке на кухне, просмотрам фильмов и игре в шоги. Он хотел услышать голос Какаши и почувствовать на себе его взгляд.  
Но что, если это всего лишь результат желания иметь нормальную семью? Какаши – человек, с которым чувствуешь себя комфортно и в безопасности. Он внимателен и умеет заботиться. Возможно, в его лице он, Гаара, просто обрел семью, о которой всегда мечтал, и в этом нет никакого сексуального подтекста?  
Гаара чувствовал себя так, словно он обманывает Какаши. Он должен скорее понять природу своих чувств и дать конкретный ответ.  
Ему вспомнился совет Сая: представить секс с Орочимару, а затем заменить образ опекуна на Какаши.  
Гаара посмотрел на художника. Тот как раз взял в руки свой телефон и, отойдя мольберта к окошку, стал набирать на нем сообщение.  
Гаара забрался на диван с ногами и, устроившись поудобнее, мысленно фыркнул. Все это напоминало какую-то медитацию.  
И все же он закрыл глаза и начал представлять.  
Вот Орочимару входит в его комнату, медленно приближается и, обняв, начинает шептать, как он соскучился и как сильно хочет его. Потом запускает руку ему в штаны и пытается возбудить своими бесцеремонными поглаживаниями. После такой недолгой – и совершенно безрезультатной – «прелюдии» Орочимару ставит его на колени и заставляет отсасывать.  
Гаара почувствовал, как ему становится дурно, и бросил оживлять в голове эти воспоминания. Как представить Какаши на месте того, к кому испытываешь… самое малое неприязнь?  
Однако выждав какое-то время, Гаара попробовал снова. Сай говорил ему представлять наименее противную сцену, поэтому на этот раз Гаара предпочел обойтись без «прелюдии».  
Но как он ни старался, представить Какаши на месте вдалбливающего его в кровать Орочимару не получалось. От воспоминаний об опекуне стало мерзко на душе и захотелось помыться.  
Гаара вздохнул и посмотрел на Сая, тут же вздрогнув, поскольку Сай в этот момент смотрел прямо на него. До чего же непривычно жить в таком маленьком пространстве, где почти невозможно спрятаться от чужого взгляда!  
\- Я готов поклясться, что ты сейчас вспоминал нашего «папочку», - заметил Сай.  
\- Не совсем, - Гаара подтянул колени к груди. - Я всего лишь делал то упражнение, которое ты посоветовал.  
\- Упражнение?  
\- Пытался представить Какаши вместо Орочимару, - пояснил Гаара.  
\- А, ты об этом, - усмехнулся Сай. - Ну и как успехи?  
\- Никак, - мрачно отозвался Сабаку но. - Не могу представить Какаши на месте этого… ублюдка.  
Сай помолчал, а потом как-то странно хмыкнул.  
\- Это очень странно, Гаара, - произнес он. - Потому что по ночам у тебя, кажется, все получается прекрасно.  
Опешив от такой загадочной информации, Гаара в непонимании уставился на Сая.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я так и думал, что ты не помнишь, - покачал головой Сай. - Ну так слушай. По ночам ты очень тесно ко мне прижимаешься. Обнимаешь, как большого плюшевого зайку. А потом утыкаешься губами мне в шею.  
Глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Гаары, Сай еле сдерживал улыбку.  
\- Я так понимаю, тебе снится тот, о ком мы оба подумали? Или у тебя есть еще какая-то пассия?  
\- Но я ничего такого не помню, - оправдывающимся тоном ответил Гаара. - Подожди, а что в такие моменты делаешь ты?  
Сай с усмешкой пожал плечами:  
\- Что-что, отодвигаюсь от тебя подальше. Хотя в последний раз ты был так настойчив, что я уже подумывал брать с тебя плату.  
\- Но почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал? - недоумевал Гаара.  
Сай снова пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. А зачем?  
Гаара уставился в пространство в попытке осмыслить всю полученную информацию.  
Сай отошел от окна и сел с ним рядом на диван.  
\- Послушай, возможно, это не мое дело, - заговорил он, - к тому же ты еще несовершеннолетний, а разница в возрасте в двенадцать лет это и правда довольно много, но… Какаши тебе нравится. Это факт.  
Гаара ничего не ответил.  
\- Просто поверь моему опыту, я вижу, что это так, - продолжил Сай и, прочистив горло, снова заговорил: - Я знаю, почему у тебя не получается представить Какаши на месте опекуна. Но секс - это необязательно противно и ужасно. Он может быть и другим, не таким, как с Орочимару.  
Гаара смиренно молчал и ждал продолжения. Сай вздохнул:  
\- Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что ты не должен позволять Орочимару и дальше мешать тебе жить. То, что он с тобой делал, заставляет тебя бояться жизни, но попробуй переступить через это.  
\- Но как? - Гаара внимательно вслушивался в слова Сая, чувствуя, что именно сейчас получит долгожданный ответ на все те вопросы, что крутились у него в голове с момента переезда.  
\- Просто сделай это, - пожал плечами Сай. - Иногда чем меньше думаешь, тем лучше. Конечно, осторожность никогда не повредит, но…  
\- Вот именно, - перебил Гаара. - Как я могу ответить на чувства Какаши, если я в них не уверен? Я не хочу доставлять ему неприятности, он слишком многим помог мне.  
\- Если ничего не получится, ты просто пойдешь дальше, - ответил Сай. - Просто предупреди Какаши о своей неуверенности и попробуй. Если вы с ним не сойдетесь, мир не рухнет. Или ты боишься, что Какаши закует тебя в кандалы и станет держать всю жизнь в своем секретном подвале? Я могу ошибаться, но мне показалось, что с Синей Бородой у него мало общего.  
Гаара не сдержал улыбки, и Сай усмехнулся.  
\- Решайся. И прекрати уже мучить и себя, и его, - Сай посмотрел за окно. В вечернем воздухе неторопливо танцевали пушистые снежинки. Серое зимнее небо тяжело нависало над городом, но праздничное убранство комнаты, оставшееся с Рождества, делало вид скорее величавым, чем мрачным.  
\- Сегодня Новый год, - задумчиво продолжал Сай. - Самое время для важных признаний.  
\- Ты прав, - отозвался Гаара. - Я не могу… не хочу прятаться вечно.

~~~

Под воздействием бесконтрольных незлобных подколов Суйгецу и раздражённых, но вполне дружелюбных пинков Карин, Наруто и Саске смогли расслабиться. Уже через несколько дней после приезда, Узумаки открыто и весело смеялся, начисто позабыв о проблемах с опекуном, а Саске ходил жутко довольный и всё пытался скрыть улыбку.  
Но самым классным было другое. У Хозуки была игровая приставка.  
\- Я требую реванш! – воскликнул Наруто, раздосадовано откидываясь на ребро дивана и одной рукой сжимая беспроводной геймпад. Суйгецу уже второй раз уделал его под орех.  
\- Что, малыш, не получается тягаться со старшими? – самодовольно заявил Хозуки и показал ему язык.  
\- Очень по-взрослому, - Карин закатила глаза и вернулась к своему ноутбуку. В данный момент она лежала в кресле, в один подлокотник упираясь спиной, а на другой закинув длинные стройные ноги.  
\- Вам, древним бабулям, не понять, - Суйгецу неопределённо махнул рукой и вернулся к телевизору. По картинкам героев известной игры прошёл мигающий квадратик. Он снова выбрал Джонни Кейджа. Наруто хмыкнул. Чёрт возьми, он не мог выбрать себе более подходящего персонажа! Самодовольная скотина!  
\- Если я тебя старше на несколько месяцев, это не делает меня древней бабулей, - зло прошипела Карин и, надувшись, кинула в светлую макушку своего парня первое, что попалось под руку. А под рукой была только жёсткая подушка.  
Суйгецу ойкнул, потёр затылок и показал девушке неприличный жест.  
\- Выбирай уже! Больше уверенности в себе! – нетерпеливо ёрзая на ковре, заявил Хозуки и посмотрел на Узумаки. Наруто чересчур серьёзно взирал на экран и ужасно мучился. Можно было бы выбрать Саб-Зиро или Скорпиона, но ему это казалось слишком банальным. Также парню нравилась Синдел с этими её волосами и проворная Соня, но… они же были девушками. Наруто почему-то это напрягало. Он коротко глянул на Карин и прикусил язык. Главное при ней никак не принижать женщин. Прошлый поход в магазин и так закончился руганью с совершенно незнакомым мужчиной, который вскользь обронил своему спутнику, что не хочет отдавать дочь в кружок айкидо, потому что «не женское это дело». Благо Саске и Суйгецу смогли утихомирить Карин, а купленное ей позже вишнёвое мороженое совершенно успокоило обиженную представительницу «слабого пола».  
Повезло, что у Суйгецу была расширенная версия игры. Наруто выбрал Фредди Крюгера. Персонаж не типичный для данной игры, но зато хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
Яростно нажимая нужные комбинации кнопок, Наруто высунул язык и напрягся до предела. Он был полностью сосредоточен на битве, поэтому лёгкое касание к плечу выбило его из колеи. Суйгецу провёл особый удар, и Фредди Крюгер оказался в проигрыше.  
Нажав на паузу, Наруто с недовольством уставился на Саске.  
\- Пироженка, спасибо тебе! – Суйгецу дотянулся до ноги Учихи и дёрнул за штанину. – Я снова уделал Наруто! И всё благодаря тебе!  
\- Это не считается! – громко возразил Узумаки, размахивая руками. – Он меня отвлёк! Это подлый обман! Вы сговорились!  
Бросив на Саске уже злой взгляд, Наруто развернулся обратно к экрану.  
\- Ещё разок сыграем. Я давно не практиковался. У этого гадкого учителя на компьютере нет ничего интереснее «Пасьянса».  
\- О, я с радостью снова втопчу тебя в грязь! – согласился Суйгецу, смешно пробасив своё обещание.  
Саске нахмурился и под обиженное и возмущённое «Эй!» отобрал у Наруто геймпад. Усевшись рядом с учеником, он посмотрел на Суйгецу.  
\- Если выигрываю я, мы все идём готовить новогодний ужин.  
\- Да ну! – недовольно протянул Хозуки. - Скучно. Давай лучше на раздевание!  
\- Во-первых, я и так тебя уже видел голым. Как и ты меня, - напомнил Саске. – Во-вторых, я хочу пиццу.  
\- Но я уже заказал лапшу с морепродуктами, - Суйгецу хитро глянул на Наруто. – И кто тебе сказал, что раздеваться будешь ты?  
\- Извращенец! – синхронно воскликнули Наруто и Карин.  
\- Я не буду играть на Наруто, - с нажимом заявил Саске. – Он не моя собственность.  
\- Что, струсил? – подначивал его Суйгецу. Губы растянулись в мерзкой ухмылочке, а в глубине сиреневых глаз плескался коктейль из задорного веселья и желания пошалить. – Не можешь защитить своего парня? Слабак!  
Прошло каких-то две секунды, а Саске уже начал выбирать своего персонажа. Наруто смотрел на него со смесью удивления и недоверия.  
\- Никаких реваншей, победа только одна, - Суйгецу оглянулся на Узумаки и гаденько улыбнулся. – А ты разденешься сразу и полностью. Мне не терпится посмотреть, как наш собственник успел тебя пометить.  
Наруто пытался возмущаться, но парни на него не реагировали. Оставалось только болеть за Саске и краснеть, потому что в случае победы Суйгецу Узумаки грозила смерть от стыда. Учиха не упускал возможности поставить засос или укусить Наруто в скрытых одеждой местах. Но в последний раз этот извращенец цапнул его за правую ягодицу. Оправдывал он себя тем, что выглядела она слишком аппетитно, и он не смог устоять. Но в этом вопросе Наруто был солидарен с Суйгецу. Этот больной придурок с педагогическим образованием просто любил его метить. Голодное озабоченное животное этот Учиха!  
Битва между Саске и Суйгецу была напряжённой. И беспощадной.  
\- Прости, но фантазия тебе в помощь, - Саске бросил геймпад перед насупившимся Суйгецу и гордо прошёл к дверному проёму. – А теперь все на кухню. Я не собираюсь единолично отвечать за все блюда.  
Наруто поражённо смотрел вслед Учихе. Он же никогда не играл в игры? Или играл?  
Хозуки, кряхтя как старый дед, поднялся с места и потянулся.  
\- Зараза. Постоянно меня уделывает!  
Ещё одна интересная подробность. Саске играл за Соню Блейд.

Учиха методично раскладывал тонко нарезанные кружки помидоров поверх раскатанного теста. Его лицо было до неприличия серьёзным и сосредоточенным.  
\- Есть пицца «Четыре сыра», - заметил Суйгецу, внимательно следя за деятельностью бывшего любовника. – А у нас будет «Четыре помидора». И прошу обратить внимание, что речь не о количестве видов, а весе в килограммах.  
Бросив на Хозуки свирепый взгляд, Саске фыркнул и потянулся к новой порции помидоров.  
\- Только Учиха может быть пироженкой с томатной начинкой. Ходячий абсурд, - пафосно вздохнув, добавил Суйгецу.  
Наруто рассмеялся. Он тоже заметил, что учитель окончательно и бесповоротно влюблён в томаты. Жаль только, что это знание никак нельзя использовать.  
\- Слушай, а ведь неплохая идея, – сообщил Суйгецу, снижая громкость голоса. Он с хрустом отгрыз кусочек свежеочищеной моркови и неровной частью овоща ткнул в сторону Саске. – Почему бы тебе не надеть костюм помидора и не подарить себя на Новый год?  
Хозуки, какое бы впечатление он не производил, не жаловался на отсутствие интеллекта. Суйгецу отлично понимал: у Наруто нет денег на подарок своему любимому. Но по глазам Узумаки было видно, что он хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы порадовать Саске. Все вокруг знали, отсутствие подарка не обидит Учиху, но Наруто упрямо хотел вызвать у учителя восторг и благодарность.  
\- Я даже готов его купить, - шёпот Суйгецу стал едва слышим. – Взамен попрошу фотку на память, ведь это так мило! Ты и в костюме томата!  
Наруто закашлялся от смеха. Представив себя этим неповоротливым чудищем в ярко-красной ткани, он почти впал в истерику.  
\- В таком виде я его раздавлю, - на глазах Наруто выступили слёзы, а скулы свело от чересчур широкой улыбки.  
\- Пфф, не раздавишь, - Суйгецу снова захрустел сочной морковкой. – Такого кабана, как Саске, не пронять твоей лёгкой фигуркой. Я ж тебе не рыцарский костюм из натуральных материалов предлагаю померить.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – брови Наруто встали домиком. – Это же глупо. Я не хочу быть помидором!  
\- Боишься, что он тебя съест? – иронично поинтересовался Суйгецу. – Ну и правильно боишься. Когда дело касается томатов, он себя не контролирует.  
Наруто снова прыснул. Это не укрылось от Саске. Учиха подошёл к перешёптывающейся парочке и одарил Хозуки тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Ну вот, опять я самый рыжий! – обиженно протянул хозяин дома.  
\- Ты сейчас получишь, болтливый альбинос! – возмущённо воскликнула Карин, как бы невзначай взяв в руки нож. – Не кати бочку на рыжих.  
Помахав потенциальным холодным оружием, девушка сделала парочку угрожающих движений. Суйгецу тихо пробурчал: «Ууу, ведьма!» - и принялся дальше чистить овощи, попутно уничтожая особенно понравившиеся.  
Закончив с пиццей, Саске взялся готовить рамен. Наруто старался помогать в меру своих возможностей. Получалось не очень хорошо, но уже гораздо лучше того первого раза, когда и яичница казалась непосильной задачей.  
Одним словом, в доме Хозуки царили мир и идиллия.  
\- А тебе не жирно иметь пятикомнатную квартиру? – спросил Саске, бедром уткнувшись в край стола.  
Деталь занятная. Суйгецу в самом деле владел огромной квартирой, в которой было пять комнат, две ванные, балкон и куча дорогой мебели и техники бонусом. Пошарившись по чужим хоромам, Саске с уверенностью мог заявить, что жили Суйгецу и Карин в одиночестве. Ни родителей, ни других квартирантов не наблюдалось.  
\- О, это презент папы и мамы, - Суйгецу умыкнул у Карин кусочек кальмара, за что получил по рукам. Совершенно не обидевшись, он попытался стащить ещё и креветки. – Они как узнали, что я завёл себе девушку, жутко обрадовались возможности обрести внуков, освободили свою квартиру и отчалили поближе к свежему воздуху и подальше от «порочного города, который делает из нормальных мужчин настоящих геев», – последними словами Суйгецу явно передразнивал одного из родителей. – А я разве против? Я шикую на полную катушку, и пальцем ради этого не пошевелив! И всё потому, что меня захомутало это прелестное создание.  
Чмокнув Карин в щёку, Хозуки довольно улыбнулся. Девушка что-то пробурчала, но одновременно зарделась и без лишних вопросов позволила обвить свою талию загребущими руками Суйгецу.  
\- Действительно, хорошо устроился, - Саске одобрительно покивал и попробовал на вкус получившийся бульон. – А с костюмом хорошая идея. Только я хотел бы что-то менее гастрономическое и более эротичное. Есть что-нибудь банальное вроде формы медсестры или горничной?  
\- У тебя нечеловеческий слух, - Суйгецу притворно удивился и мгновенно задумался. – Кажется что-то было. Карин, тебе не жалко одолжить свои вещи?  
Девушка последовала примеру Хозуки. Она напряжённо обдумывала варианты, пока её лицо не озарилось идеей.  
\- Да, есть кое-что. И я готова отдать эту вещь. Но только если вы позволите посмотреть на переодетого Наруто.  
\- Семейка извращенцев, - пробормотал Узумаки, наблюдая жадный блеск в глазах Карин и Хозуки.  
\- Ну а что вы хотите? – Суйгецу развёл руками. – Мы и познакомились с ней на фоне спора о нетрадиционном сексе.  
\- Это ж как вас угораздило? – Саске был удивлён не меньше Узумаки.  
\- Да на форуме сцепились. Я ей говорил, что она неправильно описывает секс между парнями, а она не верила! Мне! Проверившему теорию лично на себе!  
\- Описывала? – хором переспросили Саске и Наруто.  
\- Да, она слешерный фикрайтер. А я разве не говорил об этом?  
Позже, когда вся еда была приготовлена и опробована под уходящий старый год, четверо друзей вместе принялись искать тот самый костюм Карин, который ей было не жалко отдать нуждающемуся Узумаки.  
\- Лиса?! Вы серьёзно?! – кричал Наруто, пока Саске с довольной улыбкой нацеплял на его макушку рыжие уши.  
\- Это судьба, Узумаки, - съехидничал Учиха, особенное внимание уделяя шикарному хвосту, который, как казалось, был сделан из шерсти ангельских лисов. Иначе почему он такой мягкий и пушистый?  
Наруто уже сто раз пожалел, что согласился напялить на себя этот костюм. Но всем остальным он безумно понравился. Карин вообще отказалась отпускать Узумаки без десятка фотографий.  
\- Мне арты для работ нужны, - с лицом серьёзного профессионала заявила девушка и пошла скидывать получившиеся изображения на компьютер.  
«Этот дом определённо наполнен одними извращенцами», - подумал Наруто, терпеливо снося учиховские приставания. Перед глазами маячил Суйгецу, который совершенно не стесняясь тискал свою девушку на глазах у гостей. И почему-то Наруто не было противно. Наверное, он и сам становился извращенцем.

~~~

Выйдя из такси, Гаара остался ненадолго постоять на улице. Он не предупреждал Какаши о своем приезде и потому не знал, как писатель отреагирует на неожиданного позднего гостя.  
Во дворе дома, в отсутствие даже редких одиноких прохожих, было удивительно тихо – все уже давно отмечали праздник в семейном кругу или у друзей или же выехали в город, чтобы разойтись по клубным новогодним вечеринкам – слышалось лишь ставшее непривычно громким гудение уличного фонаря, в безветренном свете которого кружились снежинки. Их близнецы-тени темными точками плясали по примятому ногами снегу, напоминая странную черную светомузыку.  
Чуть вдалеке от проезжей части находилась детская площадка. Гаара перешагнул низенькую изгородь и сел на качели. Ладони по привычке обхватили ледяной металл цепей.  
Возможно, Какаши не будет рад его приезду. Что, если у писателя уже есть свои планы на вечер? Что, если его не окажется дома? Ведь сегодня Новый год. Какаши вполне мог уйти к каким-нибудь друзьям.  
Гаара медленно выдохнул, наблюдая за струящимся изо рта паром, и напомнил себе о своем обещании больше не убегать. Ведь именно этим он сейчас и занимался: пытался найти тысячу причин не подниматься наверх к квартире Какаши.  
Гаара окинул взглядом полутемную детскую площадку. Было весьма странно находиться здесь. Вроде как еще чувствуешь себя тут «своим» и пока не достиг того возраста, чтобы мимо проходящие люди смотрели на тебя как на сумасшедшего, но в то же время ощущаешь, что пространство тебя уже не принимает. Словно игровые конструкции ощетиниваются, защищая себя от «посягательств взрослого».  
Пустые качели остались мотаться в тишине. Подъезд встретил теплом стен и электрических лампочек.  
В ярко освещенном лифте висело большое зеркало. Гаара смотрел в него и видел на своем лице растерянность. Если быть честным, он понятия не имел, что скажет, когда придет к Какаши. Но пути назад уже не было. Лифт остановился и спустя мгновение металлические двери разъехались в стороны.  
Гаара звонил недолго. Почти сразу же дверь широко распахнулась. Было видно, что Какаши догадался о личности гостя, но все же его взгляд выражал удивление.  
\- Можно? – тихо спросил Гаара.  
Несколько секунд потребовалось Какаши, чтобы взять эмоции под контроль.  
\- Конечно, - он позволил юноше пройти в прихожую.  
Знакомая атмосфера квартиры, ее обстановка и запах, помогли Гааре немного успокоиться. Было ощущение, словно он вернулся домой после долгой поездки.  
\- Проходи в гостиную, - сказал Какаши и немного смущенно добавил: – Прости за беспорядок.  
Гаара невольно обвел гостиную изумленным взглядом. Там и тут стояли грязные кружки. Казалось, они заполняют все свободные полки и прочие поверхности. Конечно, Гаара знал, что Какаши часто пьет кофе за работой, но грязную посуду писатель никогда не оставлял. Должно быть, заботился о том, чтобы гостю было удобнее. Юноша тут же ощутил укол вины.  
\- У меня нет подарка, - не поднимая глаз, пробормотал он.  
\- Ничего, - хрипло ответил Какаши. – У меня тоже.  
Во внезапно наступившем молчании писатель указал рукой в сторону дивана.  
\- Присядешь?  
Гаара опустился на диван, попутно отмечая на журнальном столике коробку с недоеденной пиццей и открытую бутылку вина.  
Ничего не спрашивая, Какаши принес с кухни еще один бокал вдобавок к своему и разлил вино. Протянул один из них Гааре.  
После секундного колебания юноша взял бокал, но вместо того чтобы пить вино, только нервно гладил двумя пальцами тонкую стеклянную ножку. На самом деле выпить «для храбрости» было весьма заманчиво, но Гаара не хотел произносить такие важные слова, прибегая к дополнительным средствам. Какаши должен знать, что он говорит абсолютно искренне.  
\- Я сказал, что не знаю, что именно испытываю к вам, - тихо начал Гаара. - Но теперь я уверен. Вы мне нравитесь, Какаши-сан. Я… - от волнения признания темнело в глазах и заплетался язык. - Я бы хотел, чтобы вы занялись со мной любовью.  
Стоя к Гааре вполоборота, Какаши замер с бокалом в руке, так и не донеся его до губ. Он вдруг почувствовал, что стремительно трезвеет. Но наученный горьким опытом, решил не верить Гааре вот так сразу.  
\- Почему? – не глядя на юношу, спросил он.  
\- Почему что? – В голосе неподдельное удивление.  
\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы мы занялись любовью?  
Гаара покраснел и растерянно поморгал, прежде чем опустить глаза.  
\- Я думал, это очевидно… Я хочу вас.  
Какаши был рад, что вино он так и не пригубил, иначе непременно бы закашлялся. Похоже, чтобы во всем разобраться, ему придется протрезветь окончательно.  
\- Извини, я сейчас вернусь. – Какаши отставил бокал на журнальный столик и быстрым шагом направился в ванную, где сразу включил холодную воду. Смочив руки, он приложил к лицу холодные ладони.  
 _«Вы мне нравитесь, Какаши-сан. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы занялись со мной любовью. Я хочу вас»._  
Эти слова жгли изнутри и жаркими змейками стекали к низу живота. Но Какаши не мог позволить себе попасть в ловушку еще раз. Он больше не чувствовал опьянения, однако мысли путались как никогда раньше. Немного обретя над собой контроль, Какаши вернулся в гостиную. Гаара сидел в уголке дивана, словно стараясь раствориться в окружающей обстановке.  
Какаши подошел к нему и сложил руки на груди, не зная, что сказать или спросить. После некоторого неловкого молчания Гаара заговорил первым.  
\- Почему вы сомневаетесь? – спросил он. Какаши показалось, что парень слегка дрожит. По крайней мере, его голос дрожал точно. Какаши подошел к Гааре вплотную и наклонился, чтобы вглядеться в его лицо.  
\- Потому, что я не понимаю, - произнес писатель, - что творится в твоих мыслях.  
Гаара поднял на него глаза, и в этот момент Какаши ощутил, насколько близко находятся их лица. Он хотел отстраниться, но внутри словно что-то перемкнуло. Хатаке опустил взгляд на губы Гаары и… боже, как же он хотел почувствовать их вкус снова. По-настоящему.  
Спохватившись, Какаши заглянул Гааре в глаза и успел прочесть в них изучающий интерес. А потом тонкие кисти легли на его затылок, и Гаара придвинулся ближе.  
Ощущение мягких губ Какаши и ненавязчивый аромат его одеколона вызывали у Гаары странную приятную дрожь. Если не считать принудительных поцелуев с опекуном, он еще никогда ни с кем не целовался. Гаара так боялся, что Какаши вдруг отстранится, что стремился все сильнее прижать его к себе и прижаться самому, все больше углубляя поцелуй и стремясь как можно быстрее изучить языком его горячий рот.  
Сраженный напором Гаары Какаши не стал мешкать и опрокинул парня на диван. Гаара целовался так, что крышу сносило начисто. Какаши не помнил, чтобы кто-то из его прошлых любовников делал это так умело. Восхитительное наслаждение отравляла лишь мысль о том, _с кем_ Гаара научился так целовать. Эта мысль и дрожь в теле Гаары заставили Какаши с огромным усилием отстраниться. В бирюзовых глазах парня тут же отразилось беспокойство.  
\- Просто чтобы я знал, - заговорил Какаши, - что это будет? Просто секс на один-несколько раз или отношения?  
Гаара сглотнул:  
\- А чего хотите вы?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Какаши. – Ответь _ты_. Я спросил первый.  
Рассматривая лицо Какаши, Гаара, казалось, раздумывал над своими чувствами. После небольшого молчания он ответил:  
\- Мне бы хотелось отношений с вами. Но я не знаю, что получится в итоге.  
Сердце Какаши забилось чаще. Неужели все это и правда происходит в реальности? Это не сон?  
Жестом, полным нежности, он провел костяшками пальцев по щеке юноши.  
\- Никто никогда не может быть полностью уверенным, - сказал Какаши. - Почему бы нам просто не попробовать?  
Гаара кивнул и немного нервно поерзал на диване. Его все еще потряхивало, теперь Какаши чувствовал это явно. Писатель скосил взгляд в сторону. Он не хотел, однако _должен_ был это сказать.  
\- Но если это не просто секс, то зачем нам начинать с него? Давай немного подождем…  
\- Нет. – Категоричность, с которой это было произнесено, заставила Какаши удивленно вскинуть брови. Хатаке перевел на Гаару внимательный взгляд.  
\- Ты дрожишь, - нахмурился писатель и в подтверждение своих слов провел рукой по дрожащему предплечью юноши. Гаара опустил взгляд.  
\- Просто все очень непривычно. Не обращайте внимания.  
\- Но мы можем подождать, пока ты не будешь готов.  
Гаара раздраженно вздохнул.  
\- Я _никогда_ не буду готов, - в его голосе звучала мольба и почти отчаяние. – Я… я правда хочу вас, - добавил он тише и мягче. – Но когда я начинаю думать о чем-то связанном с сексом, то вижу перед собой лишь Орочимару.  
Не давая писателю возможности снова заговорить, Гаара забрался ему руками под футболку и снова поцеловал.  
Какаши подложил ладонь под голову Гаары, прижимая его ближе к себе. Несмотря на сладость поцелуя, было в нем что-то неправильное. Гаара целовался превосходно, но как-то слишком… старательно?  
Мысль об Орочимару снова неприятно кольнула. Какаши попытался сбавить обороты и отстраниться, сев на диване, но Гаара, не разрывая поцелуя, потянулся за ним. Руки юноши плавно провели по груди Какаши и, опустившись вниз, расстегнули ремень на джинсах. Сквозь пелену возбуждения Хатаке подумал, что не ожидал от молодого юноши – фактически школьника – такой смелости и скорости.  
Тем временем Гаара поднял футболку Какаши и коснулся языком вставших сосков. Хатаке сглотнул.  
\- У тебя… был кто-то, кроме… _него_? – в промежутках между ласками непослушными губами выговорил он.  
Гаара поднял голову, посмотрел на него удивленно и чуть нахмурился.  
\- Нет. А что?  
«То есть получается, это практически его первый раз», - подумал Какаши.  
Тем временем Гаара опустился на пол и, сев на колени меж ног писателя, расстегнул ширинку на его джинсах с вполне понятными намерениями.  
\- Стой, - Какаши взял Гаару за запястья. С каждым жестом парень удивлял его все больше. Ведь это же их первый раз… это _его_ первый раз – разве должен он быть таким… механическим?  
\- Вам это не нравится? – спросил Гаара, опустив глаза. – Я могу сделать что-нибудь другое.  
\- Нет, - с досадой ответил Какаши. – То есть… Мне нравится, но… Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты ничего не делал.  
Гаара посмотрел на него в непонимании и ничего не ответил, но остался послушно сидеть на полу. Какаши медленно сполз с дивана и, приблизившись к лицу Гаары, поцеловал его со всей нежностью и осторожностью, словно боясь спугнуть какого-нибудь диковинного зверька. Это сработало: внутри Гаары словно что-то откликнулось – их поцелуй был нежным и глубоким, полным подлинной чувственности. Гаара цеплялся за его плечи дрожащими пальцами, и Какаши почувствовал, что эта дрожь и волнение передаются и ему. На самом деле он еще никогда так сильно не волновался перед сексом. Возможно потому, что никого так раньше не любил и не хотел, как Гаару?  
Вскоре они вновь легли, на этот раз на пол, и вместе с тем поцелуи снова потеряли чувственность. Гаара больше не ласкал плечи Какаши. Одна его рука безвольно и покорно опустилась на пол, другая – заученными движениями пробиралась под его джинсы. Какаши вновь разорвал поцелуй и отстранился. Казалось, что Орочимару каким-то особенным образом сейчас наблюдает за ними и, посмеиваясь, раз за разом обращает Гаару в свою послушную марионетку, дергая за ниточки так, как ему нравится.  
Какаши знал, что с учетом прошлого юноши, в их отношениях будет немало проблем, но он и не подозревал, каких именно. Он думал, что в их первый раз Гаара будет бояться прикосновений, смущаться, но они сумеют с этим справиться. Какаши никак не предполагал, что проблема будет заключаться в обратном. Но как объяснить это Гааре? Какаши понимал, что парень делает все это ненамеренно. Просто его всегда воспринимали как сексуального раба и никак больше. А теперь он просто не может расслабиться и выдает единственно готовую и известную ему модель поведения.  
\- Я делаю что-то не так? – Гаара выглядел смущенным и расстроенным. – Вы передумали?  
\- Нет-нет, - быстро ответил Какаши и придвинулся к Гааре ближе. – Просто я… не очень привык, чтобы со мной вели себя так… активно, - на самом деле это было чистой правдой. Какаши всегда брал всю инициативу на себя и любил дарить наслаждение больше, чем получать. Сказав это, он надеялся решить их с Гаарой проблему без упоминаний об Орочимару.  
\- Простите, - виновато пожал плечами Гаара. – Вы говорили мне ничего не делать, но… все получается само собой. Я привык думать, что… - взгляд юноши потемнел, - что ласки необходимы.  
Какаши чувствовал, как в желудке печет от злости, и готов был мысленно пожелать Орочимару самой мучительной смерти, когда Гаара вдруг спросил:  
\- Может, тогда вы расскажите, что нравится именно вам? Что-нибудь особенное?  
Какаши дернул бровью и задумчиво хмыкнул. Вообще-то был у него один пунктик. Он не собирался предлагать это Гааре, во всяком случае, не в начале их отношений, но сейчас это идеально решало их проблему.  
\- Связывание, - ответил писатель. Заметив, что Гаара чуть побледнел, он поспешил добавить:  
\- Ты вовсе не обязан соглашаться. Мы можем придумать что-то еще…  
\- Нет, - перебил Гаара и сглотнул. – Я согласен.  
\- Тебя раньше когда-нибудь связывали? – нахмурился Какаши.  
\- Нет, - Гаара помотал головой.  
Какаши тихонько вздохнул в облегчении. Он очень надеялся, что опекун не доходил с Гаарой хотя бы до этого, и теперь, когда надежда оправдалась, у них мог быть свой личный маленький островок, куда не могли дотянуться призрачные лапы Орочимару.  
\- Подожди меня в спальне, я сейчас приду, - Какаши коротко поцеловал юношу в губы и отправился на кухню. Он точно помнил, что в ящике стола лежал запасной моток бельевой веревки.  
Перед дверью спальни Какаши задержался, переводя дыхание. То, что сейчас происходило, было просто ожившей мечтой. Какаши хотел Гаару до безумия. Так, что от нетерпения скручивало желудок и низ живота. Но он не должен ничего испортить. Гаара заслуживает большего. Какаши нажал на ручку двери. Холод ее металла по сравнению с жаром кожи казался обжигающим.  
Гаара стоял у шкафа и переминался с ноги на ногу в явной растерянности. Какаши незаметно улыбнулся. Сейчас поведение юноши больше соответствовало его возрасту и опыту, а оттого чувствовалась правильность и искренность происходящего.  
Гаара нервно взглянул на веревку в руках Какаши и перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Я не любитель БДСМа, - помотал головой Какаши, чтобы как-то его успокоить. – Обещаю, что рукам больно не будет, и я развяжу тебя, как только ты попросишь. Приляг на кровать.  
Гаара хотел стянуть с себя черный свитшот, но Какаши остановил его, сказав лечь на постель в одежде.  
Как только он это сделал, Хатаке закинул вытянутые руки Гаары за голову и привязал их за запястья к столбику изголовья кровати.  
Гааре казалось, что от волнения его сердце бьется так громко, что Какаши может его услышать. Он доверял писателю, но часть его все же сопротивлялась, и внутренний голос нашептывал всякую чушь вроде: «Да ты рехнулся! А если Какаши на самом деле сумасшедший садист?» Приступ паники быстро набирал силу, и Гаара нервно покрутил запястьями, проверяя веревку. К его удивлению, она была завязана настолько слабо, что он с легкостью мог бы освободить руки.  
\- Это не настоящие путы, Гаара, - сказал Какаши, заметив его удивление. – Просто символ.  
\- Символ чего? – сглотнул юноша.  
\- Доверия. Ты доверил мне связать тебя, хотя тебе очень страшно, - Какаши забрался на кровать и навис над ним. – Ты не представляешь, насколько это ценно для меня. – С этими словами писатель наклонился к лицу Гаары и нежно прижался к его губам.  
Сердце Сабаку но снова забилось чаще. Он не понимал, почему Какаши вызывает в нем такую реакцию. Казалось бы, это просто поцелуй, и за годы, проведенные с Орочимару, он должен был привыкнуть и не к такому. Но действия Какаши все равно вызывали в теле сладкую дрожь и волнительное предвкушение.  
Какаши не спешил с прелюдией и неторопливо глубоко целовал его, лаская пальцами шею в том месте, где бешено стучал пульс. Гаара часто дышал и нетерпеливо сжимал-разжимал пальцы связанных рук. И вот мучительно медленно Какаши провел ладонями по его бокам, задирая наверх черный свитшот. Теперь, когда его грудь и живот были оголены, воздух в комнате казался Гааре совсем прохладным, хотя наверняка лишь оттого, что от поцелуев Какаши его кожа почти пылала.  
Отвлекшись от происходящего, Гаара вздрогнул, когда почувствовал губы писателя на своей ключице. Как раз возле той ямки, где Какаши еще тогда, в чайном доме, заметил оставленный Орочимару засос. Перед глазами Гаары тут же замелькали картинки их с опекуном связи.  
Он вспомнил, как было больно и невыносимо стыдно в тот раз. Как не помогала даже мысль о том, что он делает это ради Наруто. Тогда Гаара поверил в слова опекуна и думал, что таким образом сможет уберечь друга от Орочимару.  
Благодаря встрече с Какаши Гаара тогда только-только обрел надежду на новое начало и впервые за всю свою жизнь почувствовал, что может стать для кого-то значимым. И от этого секс с Орочимару стал лишь больнее и мучительнее.  
Орочимару никогда особо не готовил его. Наоборот. Ему даже нравилось слушать стоны Гаары во время проникновения. Так было и в тот раз. Обилие смазки позволяло кое-как выносить чудовищное давление внутри, но не спасало от ненависти к себе. А Орочимару тихо смеялся и слизывал с его щек пролившиеся слезы.  
Внезапно сквозь воспоминания Гаара ощутил запястьями теплоту прикосновения. Какаши протягивал руку, чтобы развязать веревку.  
\- Не надо, - быстро попросил Гаара, протестующе поерзав на кровати.  
Какаши внимательно вгляделся в его глаза. Под таким взглядом Гаара всегда чувствовал себя так, словно Хатаке умеет читать его мысли. Но почему-то это больше не пугало. Вместо привычных неприятных ощущений Гаара ощутил лишь томление.  
\- Ты думаешь _о нем_ , верно? – спросил Какаши. В его голосе проступала хорошо укрытая боль.  
\- Простите, - все, что мог ответить Гаара.  
Какаши поднялся с постели.  
\- Знаешь, я правда думаю, что это не лучшая идея…  
\- Свяжите меня крепче, - хриплым от волнения голосом попросил Гаара. Он чувствовал, что только Какаши может спасти его. Только здесь и сейчас. И готов был поставить на карту все.  
– Пожалуйста. – Гаара видел, как шевельнулся кадык Какаши, когда он сглотнул, и как от возбуждения потемнел его взгляд.  
Протянув руку, Какаши закрепил веревки туже. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на юношу, который лежал на его кровати и был просто воплощенной мечтой. Его обнаженная грудь часто поднималась и опускалась от тяжелого дыхания, а взгляд то неотрывно и взволнованно следил за его, Какаши, действиями, то прятался под черными ресницами.  
Какаши склонился к уху Гаары и заговорил тихо, словно кто-то мог их услышать:  
\- Перестань думать о нем. Не сравнивай нас. Просто поверь мне. _Я сумею стереть его из твоей головы._  
Гаара часто и глубоко задышал. Тихий голос Какаши словно струился сквозь все его тело. Юноша коротко кивнул и поджал губы. Какаши отодвинулся и, продолжая смотреть на Гаару, провел ладонью по груди юноши, пока его палец не накрыл ореолу нежного соска.  
\- Ты научился закрываться от него, верно? – Палец писателя почти невесомо начал кружить на соске.  
Гаара удивленно посмотрел на Какаши. Откуда ему могло стать это известно?  
\- Ты уходил в себя, - тем временем продолжал Какаши, - чтобы убежать от неприятных ощущений, и научился делать это так хорошо, что со временем, за редкими исключениями, это стало получаться само собой.  
Гаара смотрел на Какаши почти не дыша. Вот сейчас проницательность писателя его действительно пугала.  
\- Поэтому, - Какаши снова заговорил как ни в чем не бывало, - ты и сейчас почти ничего не чувствуешь, - пальцы Хатаке сжали маленький сосок. – И не почувствуешь, даже если я начну ласкать тебя здесь, - Какаши провел рукой по плотной ткани черных джинсов от колена вверх, пока ладонь не накрыла пах юноши. Тот даже не дернулся.  
Гаара потрясенно поморгал и опустил глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Какаши был прав. Он почти ничего не чувствовал. Только то знакомое оцепенение постепенно охватывало тело, заставляя волнение и возбуждение отступать куда-то глубоко внутрь. Гаара нахмурился и вопросительно взглянул на Какаши. Писатель ответил ему мягким взглядом.  
\- Все, что тебе нужно, это открыться мне. Перестань игнорировать свое тело. Следи за мной внимательно и _прочувствуй_ каждое мое касание.  
Нежным жестом Какаши убрал со лба Гаары челку, открывая своему взору яркий иероглиф «любовь». Он наклонился к юноше и снова попробовал на вкус его губы. На этот раз Гаара тоже не спешил и отвечал очень осторожно. Закончив поцелуй, Какаши отодвинулся и с удовлетворением отметил, как расширились глаза юноши.  
\- Теперь чувствуешь? – С мягкой улыбкой спросил Какаши.  
Гаара поерзал на кровати и кивнул.  
На этот раз Какаши запечатлел горячий поцелуй справа на шее. Касаясь груди Гаары своей, он чувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце юноши. Какаши провел языком до самого соска и обхватил эту нежную бусинку губами. Гаара тут же дернулся и издал тихий возглас. Какаши тихо усмехнулся. Теперь, когда Гаара мог его чувствовать, он не собирался обойти ласками ни единого кусочка желанного тела…  
Как только возбуждение стало для Гаары невыносимым, Какаши расстегнул на нем джинсы. Юноша наблюдал, как рука мужчины ловко отодвигает белье и освобождает его эрекцию. Прикосновение к члену тут же заставило Гаару застонать и изогнуться. Какаши торопливо поднялся с кровати и стянул с себя футболку.  
Гаара облизнул пересохшие губы. Он даже не подозревал, что его тело настолько чувствительное. Никогда бы не подумал, что простыми ласками и поцелуями, которые пока не опускались никуда ниже пояса, можно добиться такого наслаждения. С Орочимару обычно все случалось быстро и механически. И эти разы еще были самыми приемлемыми. В худшем случае у опекуна случалось особо развратное настроение, когда он предпочитал трахать его мучительно медленно и с оттягом.  
\- Гаара, - голос Какаши и сжавшиеся вокруг соска пальцы заставили Сабаку но вернуться обратно в реальность. Какаши сидел рядом с ним без футболки, и взгляд Гаары тут же прошелся по широкой накаченной груди и крепкому прессу. Чуть спавшее возбуждение накатило снова, отчего член юноши напряженно покачнулся. Какаши проследил за взглядом Гаары и за его членом и снова посмотрел на юношу. В глазах писателя горели смешинки. Гаара опустил взгляд и покраснел. Но Какаши приподнял его лицо за подбородок и наградил нежным и одновременно страстным поцелуем. Во время него рука Какаши обхватила член Гаары, и юноша от неожиданности снова выгнулся и застонал прямо в рот Хатаке.  
Приласкав член юноши, его яички и наслушавшись самых разных стонов, довольный Какаши навис над Гаарой так, что они стали соприкасаться обнаженной грудью, и принялся ласкать языком чувствительно ухо.  
Гааре казалось, что очень скоро он или сойдет с ума, или умрет от переизбытка ощущений и эмоций. Или кончит прямо так, без всяких проникновений. Он очень надеялся, что Какаши не поставил это своей целью.  
Гаара ощущал, как от ласк, близости и запаха Какаши его член весь истекает смазкой и, когда стало совсем невмоготу, он помотал головой, чтобы отогнать писателя от своего уха.  
\- Просто трахни меня! – в отчаянной злости простонал Гаара.  
В ответ на это он лишь услышал над своим ухом довольный смешок.  
\- Нет, - лаконично ответил невыносимый писатель, скатился на бок и, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой, посмотрел на юношу. В его глазах снова были эти чертовы смешинки. Гаара успел подумать, что возможно, внутренний голос не ошибся насчет «сумасшедшего садиста».  
\- Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы отпустить тебя так быстро, - пожал плечами Какаши.  
Гаара зарделся, но тут же парировал:  
\- А моя смерть от перевозбуждения будет нормальным вариантом?  
По лицу Хатаке Гаара увидел, что его слова более чем польстили, за что он тут же был награжден поцелуем. Гаара не растерялся и в отместку за свои «мучения» небольно укусил Какаши за нижнюю губу. Как результат Хатаке низко застонал и прижался пахом к бедру Гаары. Сквозь ткань джинсов ощущалась твердая как камень эрекция.  
После поцелуя Какаши стянул с Гаары джинсы, белье и носки. Юноша сглотнул, почувствовав себя невероятно уязвимым. Начинался самый тяжелый для него момент.  
Какаши поднялся с кровати и собирался уже снять с себя расстегнутые джинсы, как вдруг что-то вспомнил.  
\- Ксо, я сейчас, - пробормотал он и вышел из спальни.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Гаара бросил взгляд на свое обнаженное тело и снова нервно покрутил связанными запястьями. От волнения и страха стучало в висках, и кружилась голова.  
Когда Какаши вернулся, Гаара понял, за чем он ходил: в руке он держал пластиковую баночку с до боли знакомым прозрачным гелем.  
Гаара сглотнул и, глядя на сброшенную на пол одежду Какаши, внутренне сжался от мысли о проникновении. По его воспоминаниям это всегда был самый болезненный момент во всей процедуре. Острая, резкая боль, которую невозможно заглушить даже погружением в себя. Гаара даже не заметил, как до побелевших костяшек сжал пальцы связанных рук.  
Какаши молча прошел к кровати и развел ноги Гаары в стороны. Юноша нервно сглотнул. Вопреки своему обещанию следить за каждым действием Какаши, он направил взгляд в потолок и поспешно принялся думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Он не хотел портить их первый раз с Какаши и предпочел бы, чтобы писатель не заметил, насколько ему будет больно. Но к своему удивлению и с громким стоном, Гаара вдруг ощутил, как головку его члена обхватывает горячий влажный рот. Юноша быстро опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, как удобно расположившийся между его ног писатель с самым непринужденным видом сосет его член. От вида такой возбуждающей картины и даримых ласк Гаара невольно толкнулся вперед, но сильные руки лежавшего на животе Хатаке тут же надежно прижали его бедра обратно к кровати. Гаара уже понял, что Какаши безумно нравилось контролировать самому все, что касалось ласк. И он заставил себя расслабиться и с покорными стонами терпел эту сладкую пытку.  
Впервые в жизни Гааре делали минет, и неудивительно, что непривычное к таким удовольствиям тело вскоре не выдержало. Какаши отстранился и быстрым движением руки помог Гааре быстрее кончить.  
Было щекотно ощущать вязкую влагу собственной спермы на животе, но тело стремительно погружалось в такую всеобъемлющую негу, что Гаара передумал просить Какаши развязать его, чтобы справиться с этим неудобством. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что язык все равно не станет его слушаться.  
Сквозь пелену этой приятной слабости Гаара почувствовал, как, практически не встретив сопротивления, в него вошел смазанный лубрикантом палец. Гаара успел только изумленно выдохнуть. Какаши немного помассировал его вход и быстро нашел какую-то приятную точку, в несколько движений возбудив Гаару заново. Это было похоже на очередную сладкую пытку. Возбуждение, вызванное касаниями этого места внутри, было необычайно острым, гораздо острее обычного желания. Гаара и не подозревал, что внутри него есть такая точка. Он никогда не интересовался гомосексуальной близостью, поэтому знал о ней лишь то, что ему довелось пережить с опекуном.  
Когда с его губ стали срываться нетерпеливые стоны, Какаши добавил второй палец. Потом третий.  
К тому времени как головка члена коснулась подготовленного ануса, Гаара был возбужден настолько, что уже жаждал этого проникновения. Отголоски страха еще давали о себе знать, но и от них ничего не осталось, стоило только Какаши начать постепенно и медленно продвигаться внутрь. Гааре казалось, что Хатаке совершает нечто совершенно невозможное. Юноша впервые не испытывал боли от проникновения. Только легкое неудобство, но это было такой малостью в сравнении с теми режущими болями, когда в него входил Орочимару.  
Оказалось, что принять в себя член Какаши вовсе не трудно. Даже малейшие неудобства вскоре исчезли. А когда после некоторой паузы Какаши стал плавно двигаться в нем, Гаара попросил развязать его.  
Обнимая Какаши за плечи, Гаара двигался вместе с ним и стремился, чтобы они соединялись как можно плотнее.  
Седые волосы падали на молодое лицо Какаши, полуприкрытые черные глаза внимательно следили за Гаарой, и от этого проницательного взгляда возбуждение усиливалось еще больше. Это ли имел в виду Сай, когда говорил, что секс может быть другим?  
Гаара провел рукой вдоль спины Какаши и, глядя тому в глаза, выдохнул:  
\- Не сдерживай себя.

Очнувшись на смятой постели, Гаара ощутил обнаженным плечом мягкость пледа.  
Он смутно помнил, как отключился и что Какаши укрывал его, предварительно поцеловав в плечо. Гаара улыбнулся и взглянул на другую сторону постели, но она была пуста.  
В этот момент он услышал знакомый звук. Это мог быть только звук разливающегося чая. Гаара сел на постели и обернулся.  
Позади него, все еще обнаженный, за низким чайным столиком сидел Какаши. Тусклый свет раннего утра падал на его рельефное тело, частично скрытое густым дымящимся паром от облитой кипятком глины. Это было невероятно красиво.  
\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Какаши.  
\- Доброе утро, - немного смущенно ответил Гаара. Не от того, что о чем-то жалел. Просто мир вокруг казался ему совсем новым и непривычным.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против, - Какаши перевел взгляд на чайную посуду. – Обещаю обращаться с ней аккуратно.  
\- Не против, - улыбнулся Гаара.  
\- Присоединяйся, - пригласил писатель. – Отличный зеленый чай, сухофрукты, орешки, шоколад.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Гаара не решился последовать примеру Какаши и, прежде чем подняться с постели, закутался в плед.  
\- Я ведь должен тебе что-то подарить на Новый год. Вот, решил соригинальничать и заварить чай для чайного мастера, - с ноткой юмора объяснил Какаши.  
Гааре хотелось сказать, что сегодняшняя ночь и так была самым лучшим подарком в его жизни, но вместо этого он просто сел напротив Какаши и ответил:  
\- Спасибо. Это очень приятно.  
Немного подумав, он добавил:  
\- Но что же мне подарить вам?  
Какаши помотал головой и налил кипяток в чайник.  
\- Ничего. Ты и так сделал мне щедрый подарок.  
Гаара усмехнулся.  
\- Секс? Звучит как-то пошло.  
\- Не секс, - укоризненно поправил Какаши, наливая чай в пиалы. – Свое доверие. Это правда очень и очень много.  
Гаара не знал, что на это ответить. Слишком новыми были все ощущения. Даже утренний воздух, холодивший кожу, казался каким-то другим. А еще Гаара отметил, что воспоминания об опекуне как-то померкли. Словно все это случилось где-то далеко, не в этой жизни.  
Какаши не соврал. Он действительно сумел стереть Орочимару из его головы.  
Гаара улыбнулся и потянулся к предложенной пиале с чаем. Стоило его запястьям оголиться, как Какаши тут же нахмурился и настороженно подобрался.  
\- Что это? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Я, наверное, слишком сильно затянул веревку.  
Гаара удивленно взглянул на свои запястья. На белой коже виднелись лиловые полосы.  
\- Ерунда, - пожал плечами Гаара и отпил чай. – С веревкой все было нормально. Это я слишком сильно крутил запястьями.  
\- Я не хотел оставлять на тебе никаких следов, - с огорчением произнес Какаши. «В отличие от Орочимару», - явственно слышалось в его словах.  
\- Вы зря волнуетесь, - улыбнулся Гаара и, поставив пиалу, провел пальцем по полоскам на запястьях. – _Эти_ следы я хотел бы оставить навечно.  
Кажется, Какаши понял, что он имел в виду, поскольку тут же расслабился и улыбнулся.

~~~

Итачи сидел на диване и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, держал стакан с бордово-красной жидкостью. Время от времени он делал несколько глотков и довольно прикрывал блестящие чёрные глаза. Саю нравилось наблюдать за мужчиной. Ему казалось, что он следит за каким-то аристократом, решившим провести вечер у камина с бокалом вина в руках. Вот только Итачи пил вишнёвый сок, а вместо камина яркими цветами вспыхивал экран телевизора, передававший через спутник какой-то новогодний концерт. Но эти мелкие детали ничуть не портили общее впечатление.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
Итачи перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд. На секунду там блеснуло нехорошее подозрение. Мало ли Сай вернёт старую привычку и снова начнёт предлагать своё тело? Но едва из сумки показался плоский предмет в праздничной упаковке, Учиха расслабленно выдохнул и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Не стоило утруждать себя.  
Итачи показалось или на лице Сая промелькнула обида?  
\- Глупости. Рисование приносит мне удовольствие, - парень протянул подарок. Итачи отставил стакан с соком и неспешно раскрыл незатейливую обёртку тёмно-красного цвета.  
Мужчина ожидал чего угодно: страшных чудовищ, оргию, ещё одного падшего ангела, но никак не то, что оказалось у него в руках.  
На картине были изображены два мальчика: один черноволосый, а другой светлый. Они улыбались и держались за руки. Очевидно, были друзьями. Лучшими друзьями. И они были счастливы.  
Итачи отвлёкся от главных героев картины и начал рассматривать полотно. Судя по стилю и смятым пожелтевшим краям, работа была нарисована давно, но ровные слои краски казались свежими.  
\- Ты ее отреставрировал? – тихо спросил Итачи, осторожно касаясь чёрных волос одного из мальчиков.  
\- Да, - с улыбкой ответил Сай. – Она ужасно выглядела. Десять лет пылилась в коробке, а потом ещё три года валялась среди других работ. Пришлось снова её потревожить.  
\- Это ты, да? – голос Итачи казался странным. Повернув работу лицевой стороной, он ткнул пальцем в темноволосого мальчика.  
\- Это было очевидно, - прикрыв глаза и склонив голову набок, ответил Сай. Снова посмотрев на Итачи, парень замер. Мужчина повернул рисунок обратно и, глядя на работу, улыбнулся с необычайной нежностью. Сай сглотнул. Итачи выглядел так, словно вспомнил своё детство и теперь испытывал давным-давно позабытые дни, наполненные весельем и удовольствием.  
\- А рядом твой друг?  
На лице Сая пролегла тень. Он знал, что Итачи об этом спросит и думал, что сможет ответить на этот вопрос спокойно, без лишних эмоций. Но думать одно, а делать другое.  
\- Нет, - Сай помотал головой. – Теперь нет. Я его убил.  
Неожиданно стало слишком тихо. Даже поющие девушки из телевизора как будто заглохли.  
\- Убил? – Итачи нахмурился. Зная Сая и всю его ситуацию, эта фраза могла означать что угодно. Не обязательно преступление. – Может ты неправильно выразился?  
\- Нет, я сказал правильно, - Сай встал со своего места и сел рядом с Итачи. Сейчас ему не хотелось смотреть в глаза мужчины.  
Отложив рисунок на журнальный стол, Итачи взглянул на Сая, но практически сразу отвернулся обратно. Его гость очень сильно нервничал и всеми силами пытался это скрыть. Получалось откровенно плохо. Бледные руки дрожали, а тонкие пальцы правой руки до красных пятен сжимали своих собратьев с левой стороны. Итачи не хотел усугублять ситуацию и постарался сосредоточить всё своё внимание на мелькающих фигурах в телевизоре.  
\- Как его звали?  
\- Шин.  
Сай шумно вздохнул и продолжил уже без наводящих вопросов Учихи:  
\- Мы с ним познакомились на третий год моего проживания у Орочимару. В школе. Раньше мы попадали в разные классы, но в тот учебный семестр мы начали учиться вместе из-за «удачного» распределения.  
Первые месяцы я его не замечал. Как и других одноклассников. Мне было наплевать на них. Единственное, чего мне хотелось – сдохнуть побыстрее. К несчастью папочка следил за мной и не давал лишить себя такого удобного «сыночка». Но однажды я сумел добраться до таблеток в школьном лазарете. Когда я хотел проглотить – я даже не знаю, что именно – к медсестре зашёл Шин. Он отобрал у меня банку с таблетками и выкинул в открытое окно. В тот момент я его возненавидел. Но Шин оказался хорошим человеком. Он никому ничего не рассказал и не отругал меня. И с тех пор начал навязываться в друзья. Через две недели я сдался, потому что с ним было гораздо легче, чем одному.  
Шин часто болел. Временами ему становилось очень плохо, и я помогал ему добраться до дома. Я даже начал чувствовать за него ответственность. Наша дружба была идеальной: я помогал ему, а он следил за мной. Мне никогда не было так хорошо. Но это было иллюзией. На самом деле Шин волновался за меня и иногда ненавязчиво пытался выяснить, почему я хотел покончить с собой. Я молчал. Мне было стыдно признаваться… в таком. Но он и сам обо всём узнал, когда Орочимару решил трахнуть меня прямо в школьной раздевалке, перед этим забыв закрыть дверь.  
После того случая Шин не разговаривал со мной несколько дней, а потом подошёл и сказал: «Тебе нужно сбежать от него».  
Итачи внимательно слушал сбивчивый рассказ Сая и хмурился всё сильнее. Он понимал, что эта история ничем хорошим не закончится, но его не покидала мысль, что всё может оказаться гораздо хуже, чем он ожидает. И он не прогадал.  
\- Я долго отказывался, - продолжал Сай. – Я был уверен, что единственная возможная дорога из дома опекуна ведет прямиком в морг. Но Шин был упрямым. И я снова сдался. Это было ошибкой. Когда мы собрали вещи и добрались до вокзала, нас встретил Орочимару. И увёз в свой дом. Но уже обоих. В следующий раз я увидел Шина со следами уколов на руках. Он был «под кайфом», и его насиловал какой-то мужчина. Орочимару сказал мне: «Это твоя работа».  
Впервые в жизни я был с ним согласен.  
Больше я не видел Шина. Орочимару сказал, что он оказался слишком слабым и умер то ли от наркотиков, то ли от того, что с ним сделали приятели опекуна. Я сначала не поверил. Думал, папочка захотел со мной «поиграть». Он уже много раз вводил меня в заблуждение, чтобы позже с удовольствием наблюдать, как я прошу его о помощи и взамен обещаю быть «хорошим мальчиком». Но Шин не появлялся в школе. Некоторое время спустя я подслушал разговор Орочимару с одним из своих людей. Он смеялся и говорил, что родители Шина с радостью забыли своего ребёнка взамен на небольшую сумму денег. А с полицией вышло ещё проще. У папочки уже тогда были связи в этой области. В тот момент я окончательно поверил словам Орочимару. Шин действительно умер. Это всё.  
Итачи посмотрел на Сая, на застывшие в его глазах слёзы и тяжело вздохнул. В горле стоял ком. Это было уже слишком.  
\- Иногда мне снится, что Орочимару снова приходит ко мне, - севшим голосом сообщил Сай, решив договорить всё, что возможно, пока у него ещё есть на это силы. – Я знаю, что это неправда. Я его уже не интересую. Но во сне он смотрит на меня как в детстве. И я знаю, что после этого будет. И мне становится страшно. Обычно я просыпаюсь раньше, чем доходит до «дела», но это не помогает. Я продолжаю бояться уже здесь, в реальности.  
Сай опустил взгляд и с отрешённым видом наблюдал, как рука Итачи сжимает его ладонь.  
\- Ты подарил мне эту картину, чтобы я мог посмотреть на тебя настоящего? – едва слышно спросил Итачи. Сай кивнул и вытер рукавом толстовки выступившие слёзы.  
\- А ещё потому, что это единственная вещь, которая имеет для меня ценность, - добавил Сай.  
\- Спасибо, - Итачи потрепал короткие чёрные волосы своего гостя и улыбнулся. – Теперь и у меня будет ценная вещь.  
Оставшееся время Итачи и Сай провели так, будто этого откровенного разговора не было. За это Сай был безмерно благодарен Учихе. Ему не хотелось жалости, успокоений и всего того, что лишний раз напоминало об этом эпизоде. Сай хотел стать ближе к Итачи. Больше ничего. Но перед сном, когда он удобно устроился в кровати Итачи, мужчина наклонился к нему и заговорил:  
\- Шин на тебя не злится. Он знает, что ты ни в чём не виноват. Но я уверен, он не одобряет твой образ жизни. Он хотел, чтобы ты был свободным. А ты продолжаешь идти на поводу _у него_.  
Прежде чем Сай успел отреагировать, Итачи ушёл в гостиную с твёрдым намерением больше никогда не говорить вслух об этой истории.  
Может, хотя бы долг перед мёртвым человеком способен что-то изменить?

~~~

Перевалило уже далеко за полночь, когда в доме Хозуки наконец-то было решено ложиться спать. Захмелевший Суйгецу с ещё более пошлыми шутками и беспрерывно хихикающая Карин скрылись в своей спальне, напоследок посоветовав Узумаки ни за что не снимать костюм лисы. Наруто в сердцах пожелал им тяжёлой ночи и сильного похмелья. Сам он остался трезвым как стёклышко, потому что Саске неустанно следил за попытками девушки впихнуть «ребёнку» алкоголь и вовремя изымал искомый продукт из рук Узумаки. Наруто ворчал, сопротивлялся, но Учиха был сильнее и настойчивее. В итоге Узумаки в какой-то степени ощущал себя оторванным от праздника. Но осознание того, что это первый Новый год в кругу приятных ему людей, заставило Наруто чувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
Саске выпил немного. Он бы и эти несколько бокалов шампанского пить не стал, но спорить с Хозуки себе дороже. Однако этого было достаточно. Каким бы крепким не был организм Учихи, алкоголь, даже в небольших количествах и с маленьким градусом, действовал на него чересчур сильно. От кого-то Саске слышал, что это отлично, такая реакция не даст организму отравиться. Но как же глупо было из-за детской порции алкоголя чувствовать странную лёгкость в голове и пошатываться по пути к комнате!  
Свалившись на кровать, Саске рассчитывал проспать всё первое января. Но его планам не суждено было осуществиться. Наруто так некстати решил воспользоваться новым советом от Карин и старым от Суйгецу. Попросту он не стал снимать костюм и забрался сверху на Саске. Когда Учиха сумел сфокусировать взгляд, Наруто уже расстегнул его рубашку и занялся джинсами.  
\- Узумаки, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Саске, проводя ладонями по обнажённой пояснице ученика. Наруто поёрзал и загадочно улыбнулся. Он совершенно не хотел спать, а бодрствовать в гордом одиночестве Наруто не собирался.  
И Саске сдался.  
Суйгецу не обманул. Учиха настолько втянулся в процесс, что вместо одного раза, Наруто пришлось удовлетворять возбуждённого Саске вплоть до того момента, пока не раздался громкий и настойчивый стук в дверь.  
\- Я знаю, что вы там делаете, поэтому даю вам десять секунд и вхожу. Кто не спрятался – будет краснеть весь день, - послышался громкий голос Суйгецу.  
Саске прикрыл Наруто одеялом, а когда Хозуки ввалился в комнату, прожёг его недовольным взглядом.  
Суйгецу понимающе хмыкнул, а потом выдал ошеломляющую новость:  
\- У вас сорок минут на сборы. Мы скоро уезжаем.  
\- Куда? И зачем? – Саске уже успел протрезветь, но желание поспать никуда не делось. Вообще-то он планировал в ближайшие полчаса закончить с Наруто и, прижав Узумаки к себе, отключиться на обещанные самому себе сутки.  
Бодрый, свежий и невероятно довольный Суйгецу охотно поделился планами на новый день:  
\- Мы поедем в горы встречать рассвет, а потом в храм закупиться талисманчиками!  
Саске и Наруто недовольно поморщились. Учиха потому, что хотел отдохнуть, а Узумаки - потому что у него и без того ныла пятая точка. Всё-таки Саске слишком увлёкся и растянул небольшой эксперимент на парочку часов.  
Ругались они долго, но после обещания выгнать неблагодарных гостей на улицу, где ни одна гостиница не примет постояльцев в праздничный день, Саске со скрипом согласился и пообещал отомстить неуёмному Суйгецу-садисту особенно изощрённым способом.  
\- Напугал ежа голой задницей! – снисходительно посмеиваясь, выдал Хозуки. – Ладно, идите в душ, иначе опоздаете.  
Наруто вскочил первым. Он уже успел натянуть на себя короткий халат – как он убедился, в доме Хозуки длинных не водилось – и отправился смывать с себя следы страсти своего учителя. Саске кинул на него короткий взгляд, отвернулся, а потом уставился уже потемневшими глазами. Облизнувшись, он отправился следом, но Суйгецу преградил ему дорогу.  
\- Ооо, я знаю этот взгляд, – протянул он и, игнорируя недовольное фырканье Саске, продолжил удерживать Учиху на пороге комнаты. – Нет, ты не пойдёшь за Наруто. Иди во вторую ванную.  
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - буркнул Саске и с лёгкостью отодвинул хозяина квартиры в сторону.  
\- Если ты к нему присоединишься, купание затянется, и бедный ребёнок не успеет позавтракать. У тебя совесть есть, педофил-любитель? – весело заметил Суйгецу. Через минуту Хозуки довольно заулыбался: Саске свернул в сторону второй ванной.  
Подзаправившись оставшейся с застолья едой, компания выбралась на улицу, уселась в машине Суйгецу и двинулась встречать первый рассвет в новом году.  
Снега не было, зато воздух обдавал холодом, а ветер пробирал до костей. Особенно хорошо это чувствовалось на открытой местности, куда Суйгецу и привёз всю их сумасшедшую компашку.  
Оставив машину на обочине, они двинулись к обрыву. Открывшаяся оттуда панорама на город была прекрасным дополнением к первым лучам солнца, окрасившим чистое небо красными и жёлтыми цветами. Наруто кутался в шарф и то и дело довольно жмурился. На нём был подарок Саске: футболка со знаком «Акацуки», подаренная этим утром. Учиха строго-настрого запретил светиться в ней рядом со школой и тем более на глазах у преподавателей, но Наруто казалось, что он никогда с ней не расстанется.  
\- Женщина, прекращай со мной спорить! – рядом звучал ироничный, с лёгкой издёвкой, но вполне благодушный и довольный голос Хозуки. Наруто подумалось, что парень настоящая язва. Но Суйгецу чаще поднимал настроение, поэтому ему вполне прощались некоторые шероховатости характера.  
Карин недовольно нахмурилась и смешно сморщила нос, но поймав взгляд Узумаки, мягко улыбнулась и отсалютовала кружкой с горячим чаем. Она была предусмотрительной девушкой и единственная догадалась взять термос с напитком.  
\- Я не дам тебе пить из горла! – настаивала на своём Карин.  
Тем временем Саске по-тихому стащил термос и, достав откуда-то два одноразовых стаканчика, разлил по ним чай. Протянув один из них Наруто, Саске вернул термос Карин и приложился к своей порции.  
\- Жадина! – Суйгецу нахохлился и удостоил девушку взглядом только после того, как она протянула ему свою кружку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заразный, - буркнула Карин и уставилась на появляющийся из-за горизонта диск солнца.  
\- Обычно об этом задумываются до того, как съезжаются с парнем, - Суйгецу посмеялся и сделал небольшой глоток.  
Это было красиво. Мрачный серо-синий пейзаж приобретал яркие краски, набирался тепла и уже не вызывал неприятных ассоциаций с картинками из фильмов ужасов. Где-то совсем близко чирикали птицы, по пустым дорогам начинали ездить машины, а в небе пролетел одинокий самолёт. Мир оживал. Наруто знал, что это происходит каждый день, но только сегодня смог пронаблюдать это и в полной мере осмыслить.  
Суйгецу что-то прошептал своей девушке, и Карин тихо хихикнула. Наруто перевёл на них взгляд и тепло улыбнулся. Что ни говори, а они отличная пара.  
Простояв ещё некоторое время, Узумаки почувствовал, что его начинает клонить в сон. Заметив, что Наруто покачивается, Саске приобнял его за плечи и прижал к себе для устойчивости.  
Некоторое время спустя Суйгецу скомандовал сбор в машине и побежал вперёд, как будто намеревался уехать без попутчиков. Карин, хорошо знавшая своего парня, побежала следом. Хозуки вполне мог уехать в гордом одиночестве. Он бы обязательно вернулся, но до его появления могло пройти не меньше часа.  
Когда Саске и Наруто добрели до машины, Суйгецу держал в руках небольшую чёрную банку с ядовито-яркими надписями.  
\- Держи, Наруто-кун.  
Узумаки без труда определил в напитке энергетик. Открутив крышку, он сделал несколько глотков и поморщился. Слишком резкий приторно-сладкий вкус. В воздухе немедленно запахло синтетическими ароматизаторами.  
\- Может лучше не надо? Желудок посадишь, - Саске не нравилось, что Наруто пьёт эту гадость, но отбирать банку не спешил. Если забирать алкоголь было вполне законно, то энергетик под это определение никак не попадал.  
\- Всё нормально. Больше одной банки пить не буду. А без него усну.  
Саске хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Именно из-за него Наруто клевал носом и всё норовил впасть в спячку.  
Дорога до храма заняла достаточно времени, чтобы компания угодила в самую настоящую толпу из желающих «духовно возвыситься». Казалось бы, всего семь утра, но на территории храма жизнь била ключом. Однако стоило заметить, что эта самая «жизнь» больше походила на движуху на популярном базаре. Всё обслуживание в храме, кроме молитв, заключалось в продаже талисманов и прочей атрибутики для верующих и других желающих. Повсюду были товарно-денежные отношения. Бизнес, ничего более.  
\- Люди, зачем вас так много? – обречённо простонал Суйгецу и с силой захлопнул дверцу машины.  
Заняв очередь, они преподнесли монеты в дар, помолились и разбрелись в разные стороны. Карин пошла утилизировать прошлогодние талисманы, Суйгецу увлёкся рассматриванием витрин со стрелами, приносящими в дом удачу, Саске вовсе скрылся в неизвестном направлении, а Наруто растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, пока его не привлекла стена одного из домиков, на которой висели бумаги с загадочными цифрами и разноцветными надписями. Пока Узумаки шёл к намеченной цели, он несколько раз едва не сталкивался со служанками храма. Мико в белых хаори и красных юбках порхали между посетителями как колибри, резво перемещаясь между помещениями. Все они были красивы и дружелюбно улыбались. Несколько раз Наруто ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды девушек и поспешно отводил глаза. Его смущало такое внимание.  
Когда он наконец-то добрался до странных бумаг, он понял, что это. Этими списками оказались небольшие предсказания на грядущий год. Они составлялись отдельно для мужчин и для женщин. Внутри списков указывались цифры, означавшие возраст человека, а напротив каждого числа говорилось несколько слов о том, что ждёт его обладателя. В случае неблагополучных прогнозов был выставлен прейскурант для проведения обряда, который якобы мог отвести от человека неудачу.  
Посмеявшись этой предусмотрительности, Наруто отыскал свой прогноз. Ему просто хотелось удостовериться, что всё это полнейшая чушь, но прочитав «опасность», «беда» и «боль», Узумаки изменился в лице. В груди похолодело, а живот неприятно скрутило.  
Почувствовав рядом чьё-то присутствие, Наруто оглянулся, но опознав человека, расслабился и снова вгляделся в списки.  
\- Будешь сладкую вату? – Суйгецу протянул ему палочку со сладостью нежно-розового цвета. Узумаки отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – улыбка сползла с лица Хозуки. – Выглядишь так, словно привидение увидел.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Наруто. – Предсказание не понравилось. Дурацкое.  
\- Хммм… - протянул Суйгецу и посмотрел на бумаги. – Тебе сколько?  
\- Семнадцать.  
Хмурился Хозуки недолго.  
\- А день рождения у тебя скоро?  
\- Ну, да… - Наруто с непониманием уставился на Суйгецу. – А что?  
\- Значит, попробуй протянуть этот небольшой срок, а потом… - Хозуки вгляделся в следующую строчку. – «Любовь», «счастье», «новый дом». Я тебе даже завидую!  
Настроение вернулось обратно. Наруто благодарно улыбнулся и забрал себе лишнюю порцию сладкой ваты.  
Уже возвращаясь к машине, Узумаки оглянулся на храм и подумал:  
«Может, стоило заказать этот обряд? Вдруг я не дотяну до своего дня рождения?»  
Но в любом случае у него не было денег, а решись он попросить их у Саске, тот бы обязательно фыркнул и сказал что-нибудь в духе «неужели ты веришь в эту чушь»? Узумаки и сам не был особо верующим, но когда тебя от чего-то предостерегают, хочешь не хочешь, станешь параноиком. В такой неоднозначной ситуации Наруто оставалось по возможности забыть эту неприятную историю или, как посоветовал Хозуки, протянуть до дня рождения. До него оставалось совсем немного времени.  
«Я справлюсь!» - внушал себе Наруто. И глядя на сильного и уверенного в себе Саске, он действительно начинал верить, что беды обойдут его стороной. Учиха обязательно поможет ему. Не может не помочь.

\- О, Ками-сама! Только не это! – Суйгецу возвёл глаза к потолку. Карин сжимала в руках билеты на концерт и прыгала, беспрерывно вереща: «Ура! Ура! Мои мальчики!»  
Саске довольно улыбнулся. Наруто показалось, что это больше походило на хищный оскал, но делиться своим мнением он не стал. Учиха вряд ли оценил бы его порыв.  
\- Ну ты и садист, пироженка! – фыркнул Хозуки, складывая руки на груди. – Ладно хоть парни там симпатичные. Есть на что посмотреть.  
\- Я тебе посмотрю! – прорычала Карин, выдав своему парню внушительный подзатыльник. – Они мои!  
\- Их там штук двенадцать. На всех хватит, - сказал Суйгецу, прикинув в уме размер популярной кей-поп группы.  
Дальше шёл подарок Хозуки. И это было не менее эмоционально, чем с Карин. Суйгецу позволил себе задушить Саске в объятиях, а потом получить недовольный взгляд исподлобья от Наруто и подозрительное покашливание от собственной девушки.  
\- О, Саске! Ты просто нечто! Я тебя обожаю! – Суйгецу любовно поглаживал пластмассовый хвост радиоуправляемого вертолёта. Что немаловажно, в игрушке имелась встроенная видеокамера. И цвет любимый: сиреневый с серебристой аэрографией.  
Сюрприз удался на славу. Саске до последнего скрывал подарки. Даже Наруто удивился, когда Учиха неожиданно перед самым отъездом вытащил большую коробку и конверт со словами: «Я же должен что-то подарить…» Прибедняться Саске не умел. Всем присутствующим было ясно, что Учиха не просто так вышел на улицу и закупился этими вещами. Особенно билетами на концерт с местами у самой сцены.  
\- Нам пора, - Саске закинул сумку с вещами на плечо и, взяв Узумаки за руку, отправился на выход.  
\- Может, я отвезу вас? – уже в третий раз предложил Суйгецу, отлично понимая, что Саске откажется. К тому же его и Наруто уже ждало такси.  
\- Не нужно, - подтвердил его мысли Саске и, повернув на мгновение голову, подарил Суйгецу и Карин лёгкую улыбку. Хозуки хмыкнул. Он впервые видел на лице Саске такие эмоции.  
\- Приезжайте ещё, будем рады, - Карин одной рукой прижимала к груди билеты, а другой махала уходящим гостям.  
\- Это точно, - Суйгецу поглаживал джойстик от вертолёта и бросал на уходящую парочку довольные взгляды. – Будем ждать вас летом. Или раньше. Да в любое время! Только позвоните заранее. Иначе я встречу вас голым и случайно соблазню кого-нибудь. Наруто, например.  
\- Я тебе соблазню Наруто! – наиграно ворчливым тоном пригрозил Саске, входя в раскрывшиеся двери лифта.  
\- Я буду скучать! – вдогонку крикнул Узумаки.  
Двери закрылись.  
Саске и Наруто переглянулись. В глазах обоих была печаль. Это было парадоксально, но спокойное время, проведённое в сумасшедшем доме Хозуки, подошло к концу. И они оба это понимали.

В родном городе было пасмурно, и шёл снег. Серо и уныло. Наруто тоскливо смотрел в окно поезда. Быстро мелькающие деревья скоро надоели, и Узумаки начал следить, как одинокая капля стекает по стеклу.  
До прибытия оставалось совсем немного, когда Саске вышел из купе. Наруто мельком взглянул на хлопнувшую дверь и вернулся к созерцанию капли.  
Секунду спустя зазвенел мобильный телефон.  
«Орочимару».  
Наруто сглотнул. Он смотрел на телефон и молился, чтобы тот поскорее перестал вибрировать. Но Орочимару был настойчивым. Раз он решил с ним поговорить, он ни за что так просто не отстанет.  
\- Да? – Наруто и хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и твёрдо, но связки подвели. Короткое слово больше походило на вымученный хрип.  
\- Наруто-кун, с наступившим Новым годом, - раздался вкрадчивый голос опекуна.  
Наступила тишина. Наруто поджал губы. Он отлично понимал, что Орочимару ждёт ответного поздравления, но Узумаки ни за что не собирался поздравлять этого мерзкого ублюдка. Разве что Орочимару пообещает совершить суицид.  
Наруто встряхнул головой. Он никогда не отличался жестокостью и не собирался начинать. Каким бы уродом ни был опекун, Наруто не желал ему смерти.  
\- Хорошо отдохнул? Тебя никто не обижал? – в голосе Орочимару сквозило искреннее беспокойство. – Саске-сенсей хорошо позаботился о тебе?  
\- Что тебе нужно? – сквозь зубы процедил Наруто. Ему хотелось положить трубку и выключить телефон. Но он понимал, что если не выслушает опекуна таким способом, Орочимару придёт к нему лично. Лучше потерпеть.  
\- Разве не понятно? Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - чужое удивление звучало искренне. Наруто вздрогнул. Что ни говори, а Орочимару отлично умел играть роль заботливого папочки.  
\- Это неправда! Ты беспокоишься только о том, как бы поскорее утащить меня обратно домой и… - Наруто начал громко и отчётливо, но к концу его голос стал едва слышим. Храбриться у него не получалось даже по телефону.  
\- У тебя больше нет дома.  
На секунду у Наруто потемнело в глазах.  
\- Что? – переспросил Узумаки ослабевшим голосом.  
\- Ты не хотел возвращаться, и я подумал, что тебе неуютно в доме родителей, - Наруто готов был поклясться, Орочимару улыбался этой своей мерзкой улыбочкой довольного садиста. – Я решил сделать тебе подарок на Новый год. Теперь призраки твоих родных не будут тебя беспокоить.  
Наруто выронил телефон из рук.  
Спустя несколько минут в купе зашёл Саске.  
\- Нашли время беспокоить по отчётам. Если администрация школы не вышла в отпуск, это не значит, что я такой же трудоголик, - ворчал Учиха, глядя на экран мобильного телефона.  
Но когда он поднял взгляд, оставшиеся упрёки застряли в горле.  
Наруто сидел уткнувшись лицом в колени. Его плечи вздрагивали от беззвучных рыданий, а руки сжимали твёрдую ткань джинсов.  
\- Что случилось? – Саске сел рядом. Он растерянно оглядывал Наруто и не знал, что лучше сделать: обнять его или оставить в покое, чтобы Узумаки спокойно перетерпел неожиданную истерику.  
Наруто ответил не сразу. Он некоторое время пытался взять себя в руки, но слёзы продолжали течь. Мысли об умерших родителях, об уничтоженных вещах и целом доме заставляли сердце болезненно сжиматься и не давали возможности успокоить растревоженные нервы. У него ничего не осталось. Лишь воспоминания, в данный момент больше похожие на полузабытый сон.  
\- Он… дома больше нет, - голос Наруто был тихим, надломленным и совершенно неузнаваемым.  
На лице Саске пролегла тень. Больше он не сомневался. Взяв Наруто за плечи, Учиха притянул его к себе и сжал в крепких объятиях.  
Саске думал, что он должен волноваться за Наруто или грустить. Но этого не было. Учиха чувствовал щемящую боль. Она оказалась такой же, как много лет назад, когда ему пришлось покинуть родной дом, в котором больше не было родителей.  
Стиснув зубы, Саске уткнулся в светлые волосы Наруто и тяжело вздохнул.  
Как же они похожи.


	25. Chapter 25

Казалось, в воздухе до сих пор витает пыль от кирпичной крошки и известки. Наруто смотрел и все еще не мог поверить в то, что эти обломки – его родной дом.  
От прежней картины остались лишь деревья, слишком крупные и высокие, чтобы их можно было легко сравнять с землей. Те же из них, что не успели достаточно окрепнуть, были изломаны неповоротливой машиной, оставившей на газоне уродливые следы своих мощных рельефных колес. На земле вкривь и вкось лежали деревянные качели, когда-то построенные папой.  
Поверх кучи кирпичных обломков и прочего строительного мусора покоились осколки красной черепичной крыши. Чуть в отдалении находилось пепелище. Ноги Наруто сами собой двинулись туда.  
Саске мрачно брел следом. Идея посещения этого места ему не нравилась с самого начала, но Саске понимал, что Наруто это необходимо. Вроде как прощание с покойным на его могиле: сложно, но гораздо мучительнее этого не сделать.  
Наруто остановился у самой кромки пепла и черной от сажи земли. Тут и там торчали куски не прогоревших вещей: подлокотник от дивана из гостиной, покрытые копотью осколки зеркал и посуды, оплавленный пластик телевизора… Неподалеку Наруто разглядел часть циферблата больших часов из кухни, которые так любила мама. Это был подарок от бабушки, чтобы Кушина могла легко следить за временем во время готовки для своей семьи…  
Присев на корточки, Наруто положил ладонь на крупный обломок стены. Несмотря на зимний холод, кирпич был теплым. Словно дом все это время держался на смертном одре из последних сил, дожидаясь возможности попрощаться.  
Наруто посмотрел перед собой и увидел обломок большой деревянной лестницы, что раньше вела на второй этаж. Перед глазами Наруто тут же ожила картина того, как он, думая, что мамы нет поблизости, садится на перила и быстро скатывается вниз. Но нет, не повезло ему. Кушина уже стоит внизу и распекает его, обещая наказать на целую неделю. А папа добродушно улыбается и подмигивает ему за маминой спиной, пока она не видит.  
\- Ненавижу, - это вырвалось яростно, из самой глубины грудной клетки. Голос звучал странно и незнакомо. – Как же я _его_ ненавижу!  
Стоя над Наруто, Саске увидел, как на обломок упало несколько капель.  
\- Поедем, - глухо произнес Учиха, тронув Наруто за плечо. – Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Наруто с сомнением смотрел на сужающуюся дорогу, поднимающуюся всё выше и глубже - самый край города с восточной стороны. На душе было пусто и глухо, а в голове словно туман, но где-то на уровне инстинкта Узумаки ощутил дискомфорт. Он не страдал клаустрофобией, а рядом был человек, которому Наруто доверял, но неизвестная тревога постепенно охватывала уставшего юношу.  
Остановка стала для Наруто неожиданностью. Саске припарковал машину, вышел на улицу и коротко кивнул в сторону забора. Узумаки отстегнул ремень безопасности, вышел и с интересом уставился на каменную изгородь около полуметра в высоту, за которой возвышался двухэтажный дом серого цвета с плоской тёмно-синей крышей.  
Наруто с недоумением посмотрел на Саске, потом на дом, а после снова на Учиху. Саске смотрел на пейзаж за забором с тщательно контролируемой, но вполне заметной грустью. Его взгляд скользил по ровным стенам, лестнице из красного дерева, невысоким, ровно остриженным кустам, выложенной крупными камнями дорожке, небольшому пруду с карпами – всё это было для него знакомо.  
\- Это твой…  
\- Да, здесь я провёл своё детство, - кивнул Саске.  
Пальцы скользнули по забору. Движение было осторожное, трепетное, словно Учиха касался не твёрдого и прочного камня, а хрупкого фарфора.  
Вдруг послышался детский смех. Из дома выбежала девочка с каштановыми волосами лет двенадцати, а следом черноволосый мальчик чуть младше. Они не заметили зрителей и продолжили свою игру, враз приукрашивая мрачную атмосферу. Наруто невольно улыбнулся, глядя на ничего не подозревающих детей.  
\- Итачи продал дом, когда закончились все эти судебные разбирательства, - Саске тоже улыбнулся, но печально и немного грустно. – Я не был против. Но… Я до сих пор стараюсь не появляться в этом районе. Окружающее напоминает мне о тех днях, когда всё было замечательно, а мои родители были живы. Я точно помню, как ходил с мамой из магазина по этой дороге и помогал нести пакеты, как с отцом и братом играл в прятки, даже старых друзей помню. Я и не догадывался, что всё может измениться. Думал, так будет вечно.  
Наруто кивнул и опустил голову.  
\- Но я не жалею, что так получилось, - продолжил Саске. – Мне всегда будет не хватать тех дней, но нужно двигаться дальше. Воспоминания пусть так и останутся воспоминаниями. Настоящее гораздо ближе и оттого важнее. Вот и ты не расстраивайся. Ты не забудешь своих родителей только потому, что исчез дом. Память так просто не стирается.  
Наруто снова кивнул, но на самом деле слова учителя казались ему сомнительными. Нельзя так просто расстаться с вещами, которые связывают тебя с прошлым.  
\- Я знаю, тебе сейчас больно. Но это пройдёт, - пообещал Саске.  
Протянув руку, Учиха приобнял Наруто за плечи и прижал к себе. Блондин уткнулся в шею Саске и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Даже в самом ужасном месте можно стать счастливым, - едва слышно сказал Саске.  
Наруто покосился на детей за забором. К ним присоединилась женщина средних лет и мужчина чуть старше, но с задорной улыбкой на лице. Они были счастливы. На том самом месте, где сломалась чужая судьба.  
Возможно, все эти страхи только в голове.  
«Значит, это и есть мои «опасность», «беда» и «боль»? - подумал Наруто. – Ничего, я это переживу. Точно переживу. И пусть Орочимару удавится».  
Уже по дороге домой Наруто тихо сказал «спасибо» и отвернулся к окну. Саске расслабленно выдохнул. Кажется, у него получилось.

Спустя неделю жизнь, казалось, вошла в привычную колею. Снова начались школьные занятия, словно и не было каникул, проведенных с друзьями. Но радовало то, что вместе с хорошими воспоминаниями тускнели и плохие.  
Поездка к бывшему дому Учих помогла Наруто немного придти в себя и смотреть дальше в будущее. Вносило свою лепту и ежедневное общение с лучшим другом.  
Новость о новогоднем «подарке» от Орочимару Киба встретил с отвисшей челюстью, но поймав горестный взгляд Наруто, собрался и с сочувствием несильно толкнул кулаком его плечо.  
Остальные узнали о разрушенном доме от Саске и тоже немало сочувствовали Узумаки. Особенно Гаара. Хотя парень сам никогда не был привязан к своему жилищу, он знал, что ради этого дома Наруто поначалу даже собирался переждать приставания опекуна до самого совершеннолетия и именно поэтому не обращался за помощью.  
Кто же знал, что и поход с заявлением в полицию, и надежды на сохранение дома были бы одинаково напрасными?  
Чувствуя, что он снова возвращается к грустным мыслям, Наруто помотал головой. В последнее время это стало входить в привычку. Несмотря на то, что боль почти утихла, воспоминания о доме нет-нет да и заставали его врасплох. Но Наруто просто не мог себе позволить раскиснуть. Особенно сегодня.  
\- Подарок получишь позже, - проворчал Киба, не отрывая взгляда от табло с расписанием. – Я не виноват, что твой день рождения чуть ли не сразу после Нового года. Денег на тебя не напасешься.  
\- Я вообще-то ничего и не требую, - добродушно пожал плечами Наруто. – К тому же я не буду его праздновать.  
\- Как это не будешь? – вопрос был скорее дежурным: Киба и так понимал, что Узумаки слишком стеснен в средствах, чтобы устраивать всеобщий праздник, но знал, что в доме Учихи для Наруто тайно готовится вечеринка-сюрприз. – Черт! Эти послеканикульные перестановки в расписании меня доконают! И как все это заново запомнить? – Инузука извлек из рюкзака мобильный телефон и приготовился фотографировать расписание. – Вот ксо! Батарея села! Камера недоступна…  
\- Возьми мой, - предложил Наруто. Взяв протянутый телефон, Киба открыл окно с камерой и быстро нащелкал список уроков на неделю.  
Наруто спросил, как у Кибы идут дела с Хинатой.  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, - буркнул Инузука, проверяя качество отснятого материала.  
\- Все так плохо? – удивился Наруто. – Вы что, поссорились?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Киба. – В плане чувств все отлично, но… - Наруто вдруг увидел, как глаза друга, взгляд которых был все еще прикован к телефону, становятся круглыми как чайные блюдца. Густо покраснев, Инузука впихнул телефон в руки Наруто и поспешно выпалил:  
\- Прости, я случайно!  
В непонимании Наруто поморгал и посмотрел на экран телефона. Пролистывая фото расписания, Киба дошел до последнего снимка, где смущенный Наруто в костюме лиса стоял посреди гостиной Суйгецу.  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь! – неубедительно запротестовал покрасневший Узумаки.  
\- Да-да-да, - поспешил согласиться Киба, лишь бы уйти от щекотливой темы.  
Наруто и сам понимал, что коротенькая футболка-сеточка и впивающиеся в задницу шорты не позволят ему свалить все на рядовую маскарадную вечеринку.  
\- Я не извращенец, - простонал Узумаки в тщетной попытке «восстановить репутацию».  
\- Да мне все равно, чем вы там занимаетесь, просто избавь меня от подробностей! – зажав уши, выпалил красный как помидор Киба.  
\- Чертова Карин! – мученическим тоном протянул Наруто и раздосадовано уставился на свое фото.  
\- А по-моему отличный ракурс, - раздавшийся почти у самого уха голос Саске заставил Наруто буквально подскочить на месте. Не обращая внимания на возмущенный вид своего молодого любовника, Учиха перевел взгляд на спину внезапно заинтересовавшегося расписанием Кибы.  
\- Инузука, я одобряю вашу толерантность ко вкусам и занятиям других людей, но орать об этом на всю школу все же не стоит.  
\- Простите, - буркнул Киба, вжимая голову в плечи.  
\- К слову, я бы хотел обсудить с вами ряд вопросов, касающихся вашего досуга, - продолжал Саске.  
Наруто закатил глаза и пожал плечами:  
\- Если вы про клубы, то Киба вступил в Общество собаководов, а я выбрал Клуб граффити.  
\- Не здесь, - помотал головой Саске и жестом предложил двум ученикам войти в соседний пустой класс.  
Войдя последним и плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Учиха обернулся к Наруто и Кибе и с хмурым видом заговорил:  
\- Мне все равно, в какие школьные клубы вы там ходите. Я хотел поговорить о другом.  
Наруто и Киба в непонимании переглянулись. С исчезновением газеты Саске больше не о чем было волноваться в плане их досуга, так о чем же он хочет поговорить?  
\- Ты ходишь на сеансы к Якуши Кабуто, - Саске с мрачным видом указал на Кибу. – Я хочу знать, какого черта ты там делаешь.  
Немного растерявшись под напором Учихи, Киба сглотнул.  
\- Это была моя идея, - запротестовал Наруто в попытке защитить друга. – Я подумал, что…  
\- Ты уже рассказывал мне о ваших дурацких играх в шпионов, - отмахнулся Саске и раздраженно сжал пальцами переносицу. – Я хочу знать, почему Инузука до сих пор не бросил эту затею.  
\- Как раз сегодня, - тихо заговорил Киба, - я собирался зайти к Кабуто, чтобы все прекратить. Скажу ему, что у меня все наладилось, поблагодарю и свалю подобру-поздорову.  
\- Хорошо, - Саске облегченно выдохнул. Черты его лица заметно разгладились, видимо, обещание Кибы его успокоило. – Тогда вы свободны. Встретимся на уроке.  
Наруто и Киба заспешили на выход.  
\- И не вздумайте опоздать, - строго сказал Саске, добавив уже по-домашнему мягко: - Иначе Узумаки останется без подарка.  
Наруто почувствовал, как сердце в груди начинает порхать. С самого утра ему не терпелось узнать, что же Саске подарит ему на день рождения. Не считая дисков с играми и музыкой от Кибы, Наруто уже и не помнил, когда получал настоящие подарки. Подарки от кого-то близкого. И спустя такой долгий перерыв ему было особенно любопытно, что же это может быть. Но Учиха упрямо молчал и вынуждал ждать до вечера.  
Выходя из класса, Наруто бросил на Саске нетерпеливый заинтригованный взгляд и получил в ответ теплую, полную любви улыбку.

Насколько Киба помнил, так сильно он нервничал только на первом сеансе у Кабуто. Казалось бы, что здесь трудного? Нужно было просто заглянуть в кабинет, со счастливым видом объявить о внезапном «улучшении» отношений с сестрой и о том, что в услугах психолога он больше не нуждается. Но нет же. Киба и сам не понял, как очутился сидящим на уже привычном диване с теплой чашкой кофе в руках. Собственная внушаемость неприятно поражала.  
Оглядываясь на проведенное с Кабуто время, Киба теперь недоумевал, каким образом все зашло так далеко. Он не только перестал думать о психологе как о ближайшем приспешнике Орочимару (врага своего лучшего друга, между прочим), он умудрился поведать этому очкарику о своих _настоящих_ проблемах: рассказал о тревогах насчет отношений с Хинатой, о том, как они с ней познакомились в реабилитационном центре, где его лечили от увлечения экстази… Про это он тоже, кстати, рассказал. Даже про мерзких братьев Сакона и Укона, у которых он покупал таблетки.  
От осознания собственной безалаберности и доверчивости у Кибы по коже шли мурашки и меньше всего хотелось вот так спокойно рассиживаться, попивая горячий напиток. Нужно как можно быстрее переходить к сути дела и сваливать. А еще лучше по дороге разбить голову о стену за собственную тупость. Боже… рассказать о Хинате тому, что может оказаться чертовым педофилом! И они с ним еще рождественскими подарками обменивались! О чем он вообще думал?!  
Киба бросил взгляд на привычно открытое окно и решительно поднялся с дивана. Пора с этим заканчивать, а не то собственные размышления и анализ своих дебилистических действий в итоге вынудят его застрелиться! Хотя у него ведь нет пистолета, а значит, придется утопиться или повеситься…  
Инузука прочистил горло и отставил кружку с кофе на письменный стол. Кабуто молча за ним наблюдал.  
Обещая Саске сегодня же закончить эти сеансы, Киба и не подозревал, что в самый нужный момент у него не найдется подходящих слов. И опять же: что сложного? Сказать, что помощь ему больше не требуется – вот и все. Но слюна во рту почему-то стала очень вязкой, буквально склеивая челюсти и мешая открыть рот, а в голове не было ни единой идеи о том, как начать разговор.  
Киба не понимал: ведь вроде бы он не боится. Да и чего ему бояться? По тому, что он скажет, Кабуто не догадается об их с Наруто плане. Но даже если и догадается, то что с того? Не убьет же он его за это.  
Молчание затягивалось, и в очередной раз прочистив горло, Киба взглянул на сидящего на диване психолога. Кабуто улыбнулся уголком рта, как показалось Кибе, с иронией и участливо поинтересовался:  
\- Киба-кун, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Д-да, - Инузука тяжело сглотнул и снова замолчал.  
\- Похоже, что ты хочешь сказать мне что-то очень важное.  
Киба медленно кивнул. Ладони почему-то становились влажными. Инузука понимал, что сейчас он совсем не похож на беззаботного школьника, у которого не осталось никаких проблем для кабинета психолога. Черта-с два Кабуто поверит ему, ага.  
\- Может, тогда для начала присядешь? – предложил психолог. – А я тебя внимательно выслушаю.  
Киба рассудил, что это будет наилучшим вариантом. Сидя на диване, он не будет казаться Кабуто таким нервным, а значит, можно будет быстренько сказать о своем решении и унестись прочь из кабинета. А там – поминай как звали.  
Сев на диван и набрав в грудь воздуху, Киба приготовился к своей речи, но Кабуто неожиданно его опередил:  
\- Это как-то связанно с твоей сестрой, Киба-кун? Что-то случилось, и тебе тяжело об этом говорить?  
Весь набранный воздух вышел из легких с одним лишь словом:  
\- Наоборот.  
Кабуто приподнял брови.  
\- Поэтому… я хотел поблагодарить вас за все и сказать, что я больше не приду, - наконец, нашелся Киба. Он вскочил с дивана и быстро поклонился Кабуто, готовясь уйти.  
\- Понятно, - спокойный голос стал неожиданностью. Киба и сам только что понял, что почему-то ожидал от Кабуто совсем другого. Даже смешно: он думал, его будут останавливать.  
\- Я очень рад, что у вас все наладилось, - продолжал Кабуто. – Нет лучшей награды, чем знание, что твои усилия не пропали даром.  
Киба выпрямил спину. От услышанных слов становилось стыдно. Инузука поджал губы, вспоминая все, о чем он успел наврать в этом кабинете. До чего лицемерно. И то, что делалось все ради лучшего друга, почему-то дела не меняло.  
\- Давай завершим серию наших сеансов как положено, - с улыбкой произнес Кабуто.  
Очнувшийся от своих внутренних копаний Инузука посмотрел на него и в непонимании поморгал.  
\- А как положено?  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто один маленьких финальный тест, - снова улыбнулся Кабуто. – Присядь, это быстро.  
Сам психолог поднялся и жестом указал на диван.  
Тихонько вздохнув, Киба подчинился. Наконец-то сказанная новость об уходе и спокойная реакция Кабуто его расслабили. Больше беспокоиться было не о чем, а результаты глупых тестов его уже не волновали.  
\- Закрой глаза и расслабься.  
Киба невольно усмехнулся и послушался: так начинался чуть ли не каждый психологический тест или упражнение. Для расслабления Инузука представлял, что лежит на припеченной солнцем школьной крыше на пару с Шикамару. Теплый ветер приятно трепет его волосы, а закрытые веки ненавязчиво просвечивает весеннее солнце. В чем в чем, а в отдыхе толк Нара знал.  
Киба почувствовал, как напряженные плечи расслабленно опускаются. Было хорошо и спокойно. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не ощутил прикосновение чужой горячей ладони к своей шее.  
Мгновенно распахнув глаза, Киба уставился на стоящего перед ним мужчину.  
\- Это чтобы прощупать пульс, - сообщил Кабуто.  
Киба сглотнул и почувствовал, как бугор кадыка прошелся по чужой ладони. Пальцы Кабуто действительно чуть сдавливали шею по бокам, как раз там, где бился пульс.  
\- Закрой глаза, - мягко напомнил Кабуто. – Как я и говорил, много времени это не займет.  
Напоследок Киба бросил на психолога недовольный взгляд. Раньше Кабуто никогда не касался его, но и сейчас нельзя было с полной уверенностью сказать, что мужчина позволяет себе что-то лишнее. Его голос звучал спокойно и профессионально.  
Инузука снова заставил себя расслабиться и закрыл глаза. Если это очередной тест вроде «Вы в пустыне», это и правда займет немного времени. Чем раньше они начнут, тем быстрее закончат.  
\- Я готов, - на всякий случай произнес Киба, но после этого ничего не произошло. Никакого вступления к тесту, никаких вопросов. Никаких слов. Киба запоздало ощутил аромат кофе вместе с чужим теплом и вдруг почувствовал, как его губы накрыл чужой мужской рот.  
Опомнившись, Инузука мгновенно открыл глаза и дернулся, но обхватившая горло рука не позволила двинуться и на сантиметр. С виду худощавый психолог оказался не таким уж и слабым.  
От шока Киба приоткрыл рот, тем самым пропуская Кабуто глубже. В ужасе парень ощутил, как горячий язык торопливо хозяйничает у него во рту. Это властное вторжение было абсолютно непривычным и чужеродным. Мужской запах, чуть отросшая щетина… Киба внезапно вспомнил, что у него вообще-то есть руки и ноги. Вцепившись в удерживающую его ладонь, Киба изо всех сил попытался ее отбросить. Когда это не получилось, он попробовал пнуть Кабуто коленом в живот или в пах – хоть куда-нибудь! – и одновременно отвернуться. Но мужчина, на короткое время отстранившись, только тихо засмеялся и с силой нажал на брыкающиеся колени своей голенью, а руки перехватил за запястья и прижал к спинке дивана по обеим сторонам головы Кибы так, чтобы тот не мог отвернуться.  
После этого он снова прижался к губам парня и принялся торопливо их посасывать. Киба пытался вывернуться из захвата, но ничего не получалось: Кабуто явно был сильнее – и тогда он инстинктивно сделал то, что его, наконец, спасло.  
Кабуто болезненно застонал и быстро отстранился, отступая от дивана на несколько шагов. Из прокушенной губы сочилась кровь, а на лице застыла болезненная гримаса. Инузука кусанул от всей души.  
\- Ака… - голос не слушался Кибу и хрипел, бьющая тело дрожь ничем не помогала, но он все же смог прокричать: - Акамару!  
Кабуто успел подумать, что это имя он уже где-то слышал, а через секунду створка приоткрытого окна с грохотом ударилась о стену, пропуская запрыгнувшую в кабинет огромную белую псину.  
Точно. Пес Кибы. Акамару.  
И кому пришло в голову назвать так собаку с белой шерстью?  
Значит, вот зачем Киба-кун каждый раз настаивал на открытом окне. Как предусмотрительно. Молодец, парень.  
Глядя на несущегося прямо на него огромного свирепого пса, Кабуто успел усмехнуться Инузукиной смекалке. Потом сильные лапы оглушающе ударили в грудь, и он оказался лежащим на полу с вышибленным из легких воздухом. Акамару хищно залаял, нервно разжимая и сжимая челюсти. Казалось, только отсутствие прямого приказа заставляет его сдержаться и не разорвать глотку человеку под ним. Оскаленные клыки находились в паре сантиметров от лица Кабуто. Вонь собачьего дыхания и непрерывное глухое рычание заставляли тело покрываться мурашками.  
Инузука, кажется, постепенно приходил в себя. Или не совсем.  
\- Ну что, нравится вам лежать так? – в голосе поднявшегося на ноги парня слышались нервно-истерические нотки. – Теперь мы поменялись местами, не правда ли?  
Собраться с мыслями, когда тебя прижимает к полу рычащая бойцовская псина, очень сложно, но школа Орочимару-самы учит справляться и не с такими ситуациями.  
\- Верно, - слабо улыбнулся Кабуто, осторожно находя взглядом Инузуку. – Что теперь? В отместку прикажешь своему псу меня убить? Или может, трахнуть? С твоими фантазиями насчет сестры это было бы неудивительно.  
Да, даже сейчас он умудрялся смущать Кибу своими поддевками. Парень как-то враз растерял весь свой пыл и успокоился. На щеках проступил румянец.  
\- Ко мне, Акамару, - тихо позвал он. Пес нехотя скрыл зубы и, облизнувшись, поплелся к своему хозяину.  
И тут до Кибы дошло.  
\- Фантазиями… То есть?.. Вы с самого начала знали? – он ошарашено уставился на Кабуто.  
Якуши медленно поднялся с пола, поправил очки и одернул одежду.  
\- О том, что все твои истории с сестрой выдумка? – уточнил он. – Конечно. На будущее запомни, Киба-кун. Шпион из тебя никакой. Такой чистый и светлый мальчик совершенно не умеет врать. Хотя, признаю, твой порыв последить за мной ради своего лучшего друга меня очень тронул.  
Киба слушал его с открытым ртом.  
\- Но… но я не понимаю, - наконец, заговорил он. – Если вы знали обо всем с самого начала, то почему…  
\- Ты был мне интересен, - пожал плечами Кабуто. – Я ничего не сказал Орочимару-саме и решил просто наслаждаться твоим присутствием.  
Киба не мог поверить собственным ушам. Его с самого начала водили за нос. Ками, как же он мог быть таким наивным? И все это время этот извращенец планировал войти к нему в доверие?  
Кабуто видел как на лице Кибы постепенно проступает презрение.  
\- Вы подлый… извращенец. Я верил вам. Даже рассказал то, чего не должен был, а вы всего лишь… Вы спите с мужчинами, - с обвинением закончил Инузука.  
\- Но тогда твой друг, Наруто, тоже извращенец, - с улыбкой развел руками Кабуто. – Он ведь спит со своим учителем, не так ли?  
\- Он делает это добровольно! – огрызнулся Киба. – Он влюблен в него! А вы не очень-то меня спрашивали, когда… - даже просто произнести это казалось Инузуке невозможным. Он лишь бросил взгляд на диван и невольно вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
Такой невинный жест и «праведный гнев» школьника заставил Кабуто тихо рассмеяться, однако вскоре даже всякий намек на улыбку погас.  
\- Прости, - ответил Кабуто уже серьезно и, сделав шаг к письменному столу, коснулся полированной поверхности кончиками пальцев. – Я правда не должен был.  
Киба застыл в недоумении. Такого прямого признания своей вины он никак не ожидал.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь мы квиты. Я ничего не скажу Орочимару-саме о наших сеансах. Давай просто забудем об этом.  
Инузука тихо хмыкнул и хотел было ответить, что вообще-то, стоит ему обратиться к директору с жалобой на такое неподобающее поведение со стороны психолога, и того тут же выкинут из школы, но его остановила одна мысль. Молчание за молчание. Честная сделка. Лучше оставить все как есть, пока он не успел наломать еще больше дров.  
\- Хорошо, - твердо ответил Киба. – Если вы обо всем забудете, я забуду тоже. Идем, Акамару.  
Когда мальчик и его собака скрылись за дверями, Кабуто медленно обошел письменный стол и опустился на стул.  
Вот все и закончилось.

Слава Ками, в это время шли уроки. Киба понятия не имел, как бы он выводил Акамару из школы в ином случае, но в данный момент коридоры были пусты, а верхом везения стало то, что по дороге к подсобному выходу им никого не повстречалось.  
Маршрут Инузука продумал в два счета. Наверное, не было в школе ни одного уголка, который они с Наруто не облазили бы еще в свой первый год обучения. Будь в этом мире магия, наверное, смогли бы составить свою карту Мародеров.  
Дверь, к которой Киба вел пса, служила выходом к школьному стадиону и использовалась исключительно персоналом – ученики выходили на поле через раздевалки, – в дневное время она, как правило, никогда не запиралась.  
Перед дверью Киба присел на корточки и быстро скормил Акамару припасенные в рюкзаке сосиски. Затем хорошенько потрепал пса за холку.  
\- Ты просто умница, Акамару, спасибо.  
На улице все было проще: оставалось провести пса под окнами к их секретному месту. От ненужных зрителей со стороны стадиона их скрывал кустарник, в эту пору не блещущий пышной зеленью, но все же достаточно густой, чтобы снизить видимость. Даже если бы их кто-то остановил с вопросом о том, что собака делает на территории школы, у Кибы был готов ответ: он просто выводит случайно забредшего сюда пса.  
Но больше всего Киба гордился своей идеей насчет секретного места.

 _\- Ну, и куда мы идем? – Наруто брел следом и жевал купленную в кафетерии булочку.  
\- Я же обещал показать тебе, как собираюсь отбиваться от Кабуто в случае приставаний, - усмехнулся Киба. На самом деле он не верил, что это ему когда-нибудь пригодится, но подстраховаться стоило. Так было спокойнее и Наруто, и ему самому.  
\- Не понимаю, как это связано с необходимостью лезть в кусты, - проворчал Узумаки, высоко поднимая ноги и отклоняя упругие ветки на пути за Кибой.  
\- Подожди секунду. Видишь? – с довольным видом поинтересовался Инузука.  
\- Вижу, что отсюда ни черта не видно, - Наруто обернулся к школе. – Не понимаю. Ты говорил, что теперь всегда открываешь в кабинете окно. Планируешь выпрыгнуть на улицу и бежать сюда, чтобы переждать, пока у Кабуто кончится запал?  
\- Да ты вот сюда посмотри, - отмахнулся Киба и указал себе под ноги.  
\- Кто-то вырыл яму под забором, - нахмурился Наруто.  
\- Да, - с довольной улыбкой протянул Киба. – Это был Акамару. И?  
\- Ну, и с той стороны тоже кустарник.  
\- Теперь понял?  
\- Если честно, ни фига, - помотал головой Узумаки.  
\- Сейчас поймешь. Акамару! Ко мне!  
От удивления раскрыв рот, Узумаки смотрел, как белый пес выскакивает из-за кустов по ту сторону решетки и по-пластунски ползет под забором. Что есть мочи виляя хвостом, он подбежал к хозяину и принялся лизать ему руки.  
\- Что-то я все равно не улавливаю, - почесал затылок Узумаки. – И зачем ты привел сюда Акамару? Собакам нельзя заходить на территорию школы.  
Инузука в ответ только закатил глаза._

Когда Акамару, получив очередную порцию сосисок, пролез под забором, Киба приказал ему ждать и направился обратно к школе.  
Как и было уговорено, Наруто сидел в кафетерии.  
\- Вот твои онигири и чай, - Узумаки подвинул другу поднос с обедом.  
\- Спасибо, - Киба тотчас принялся за еду. Сегодня им с Наруто еще предстояло посетить свои клубы.  
\- Как с Кабуто? Проблем не возникло? – поинтересовался Узумаки. Киба чуть не поперхнулся и на автомате вытер губы ладонью. Вопрос друга мгновенно заставил ожить все телесные воспоминания о случившемся в кабинете.  
\- Нет, - коротко выдавил Киба и запил застрявший в горле рис большим глотком чая.  
\- Что он сказал? – нахмурился Наруто. – Ничего странного не заподозрил?  
В этот момент Инузуке хотелось одного: настучать любопытному Лису по башке. Ну какого хрена, Наруто?..  
\- Я же сказал, что все нормально, - раздраженно ответил Киба. Он словно вновь услышал тихий смех Кабуто и почувствовал его запах, смешанный с кофе.  
Наткнувшись на странный взгляд Наруто, Киба сообразил, что сейчас ему лучше отшутиться и сделать это как можно естественнее.  
\- Что этот очкарик может заподозрить? – вымученно улыбнулся Инузука. – Он же дальше собственного носа не видит.  
Наруто усмехнулся и, кажется, успокоился. Киба расслабился и уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку. Он просто не мог рассказать о произошедшем. Никогда не сможет. Никому. Даже Наруто.  
\- Теперь Акамару не придется стоять на посту, - заметил Узумаки.  
\- Ну да, а мне не придется тратиться на сосиски.  
\- Кстати, о собаках, - вспомнил Наруто. - Чем вы сегодня будете заниматься в клубе?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Киба. – Наверное, опять будет какая-нибудь лекция или мастер-класс на тему того, как правильно содержать пса.  
\- Мда, - усмехнулся Наруто. – Кому-кому, а тебе так это точно необходимо.  
Киба улыбнулся.  
\- Я за тем и шел в этот клуб, чтобы валять дурака.  
\- Ты смотри, - с юмором предупредил Узумаки. – А то они просекут, что ты в своем деле профессионал, и уже _ты_ будешь вести эти лекции.  
\- Упаси Ками, - на полном серьезе ужаснулся Киба. – Придется лучше шифроваться.  
 _На будущее запомни, Киба-кун. Шпион из тебя никакой. Такой чистый и светлый мальчик совершенно не умеет врать._  
\- Что с тобой? – нахмурился Наруто, заметив напряженно застывшее лицо друга.  
\- Ничего, - Киба снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. – А что у вашего клуба по планам?  
\- Один автомагазин попросил креативно разрисовать стены. Все едут в город. «Старички» работают, новички смотрят и учатся.  
\- Здорово! – воскликнул Инузука. – Вот это я понимаю программа!  
\- Не знаю, - понурился Наруто.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Для выезда в город необходимо разрешение родителей, - губы Узумаки сжались в тонкую линию. – Староста клуба должен был всех обзвонить, чтобы получить разрешение лично. Я уговаривал его не звонить Орочимару, не хочу, чтобы этот козел что-либо знал обо мне. Врал, что сам спрошу, если что принесу записку. Но староста упрямый, ответил, что позвонить надежнее. Не знаю, что Орочимару в итоге ему ответил.  
\- Ясно, - хмуро протянул Киба. – Надеюсь, все же, что Орочимару дал согласие на твой выезд. Какая ему разница-то?  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Наруто.

В большой подсобке, где обосновался Клуб граффитистов, царила суета. Участники упаковывали необходимые баллоны и банки с краской, собирали подготовленные шаблоны и лекала. Среди этой толпы Наруто не сразу нашел глазами старосту.  
\- Хэй, Утаката, - позвал он, продравшись, наконец, через весь этот бардак. – Ну что? Как там с моим разрешением?  
Утаката обернулся к Наруто и сначала удивленно поморгал.  
\- А ты разве не знаешь?  
Ах, ну да. В глазах других людей они же с Орочимару дружная счастливая семья, и он должен бы знать решение опекуна раньше остальных.  
\- Эм… ночевал у друга, с опекуном не виделся, - быстро соврал Узумаки.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Утаката. – Тогда прости, Наруто-кун, но ты с нами не едешь.  
\- Орочимару не дал разрешения? – переспросил Наруто. Не то чтобы он был удивлен, просто… Неужели опекун решил подпортить ему жизнь даже с помощью такой мелочи?  
\- Это так, - подтвердил Утаката и развел руками. – Мне очень жаль. Если это тебя немного успокоит, Фуу тоже не едет.  
Наруто бросил взгляд на девушку с бирюзовыми волосами, ярко-оранжевыми линзами в глазах и заколкой под их цвет.  
\- Берите оставшиеся краски, - предложил Утаката, - можете порисовать, что захотите, или подумать над эскизами. Короче развлекайтесь. Мы вернемся часа через два, но вы можете идти домой уже через час.  
Когда подсобка опустела, Наруто нерешительно откашлялся.  
\- Ну, и что будем делать? – спросил он у Фуу.  
Та словно не услышала его и с раздраженным вздохом закинула на плечо свой странный цилиндрический рюкзак.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что папаша так поступил со мной. Ненавижу…  
\- Эм… - в этот момент на глаза Наруто попались бюсты прошлых директоров школы. И кто только додумался притащить их в Клуб граффитистов? Узумаки тут же зажегся пришедшей на ум идеей.  
\- Ты только посмотри, что у нас здесь есть, - с кривой хитрой улыбкой Наруто приблизился к девственно белым гипсовым бюстам.  
\- Меня это не интересует, - отмахнулась Фуу, хмуря тонко выщипанные бирюзовые брови. – Я не собираюсь торчать здесь, словно наказанный ребенок, пока все остальные развлекаются. Ты со мной?  
Наруто посмотрел на девушку, остановившуюся у двери, а потом взглянул в пустые гипсовые глаза Хаширамы.  
Ну нет, такую возможность он не упустит! Тем более ему все равно нужно ждать Кибу и Саске.  
\- Нет, я, пожалуй, останусь.  
\- Как знаешь, - пожала плечами Фуу и вышла в коридор.  
Спустя полчаса Наруто ржал как проклятый. Вряд ли хоть кому-нибудь из Клуба могла придти в голову такая потрясающая идея! Особенно хорошо вышли Хаширама с Тобирамой. Второй теперь красовался на полке, являя собой какого-то трансвестита с ярко-алыми губами и густыми ресницами вокруг голубых, томно прикрытых глаз, а Первый стоял рядом, чуть повернутый боком, и пялился на все это безобразие с широко открытым перекошенным ртом и глазами навыкате.  
Наруто бросил очередной взгляд на свои труды и снова прыснул. Интересно посмотреть на реакцию остальных, когда они вернуться и это увидят! Инузуке тоже не мешало бы посмотреть. Наруто оглянулся в поисках своей сумки, где лежал телефон. Вот смеху-то будет!  
Все еще подхихикивая, Узумаки направился к уголку, где стояли растворители. Нужно было смыть с рук следы краски.  
Наруто потянулся за нужной бутылочкой, когда услышал, как дверь внезапно отворилась. Наверное, Фуу все же решила остаться.  
Но вместо легких шагов девушки Наруто услышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ.

Кибе определенно не нравилось, что Наруто не отвечает на звонки и смс. В кафетерии, перед тем как разойтись, они договорились, что Узумаки сообщит, разрешил ли ему в итоге Орочимару выехать в город со всеми или нет.  
После очередных длинных гудков без ответа Киба не выдержал и, сославшись на головную боль, поспешил смотаться с очередной нудной лекции собаководов.  
Клуб граффитистов, как Инузука знал, располагался на первом этаже среди подсобных помещений для хозяйственного инвентаря. Окна Клуба выходили во внутренний двор и почти всегда были открыты нараспашку, чтобы выветривать запах краски из баллончиков.  
Спустившись вниз по лестнице, Киба свернул в полутемное крыло. Было странно тихо. Обычно граффитисты за работой любили довольно громко – насколько это разрешалось в школе - слушать музыку. Самое удивительное, что процессу обучения это никак не мешало.  
Но неужели Наруто все же поехал в город со всеми, а ему ничего не сказал?  
Подойдя к двери, Киба задумчиво нажал на металлическую ручку. Странно. Дверь была открыта.  
В нос сразу же ударил затхлый запах. Странный запах. Не похожий на краску.  
\- Наруто, ты здесь? – чуть удивлённо и тихо спросил Киба в пустоту.  
Ответа не последовало. Только где-то в углу комнаты, прямо за какими-то мольбертами и огромными досками, послышалось шуршание одежды.  
Нахмурившись, Инузука решительно направился в сторону источника шума. Неужели у них в школе завелись крысы или какие-то огромные тараканы? Или это Узумаки решил пошутить? Наруто частенько пытался напугать друга, после того, как в один не самый прекрасный день блондин узнал, что Киба достаточно «забавно» реагирует на скримеры в фильмах ужасов.  
\- Эй, ты чего?! – испуганно воскликнул Инузука. Он успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем его остановили.  
\- Нет, не подходи!  
Наруто сидел, прижавшись к стене и выставив перед собой правую руку. На его школьной рубашке были содраны практически все пуговицы, ремень валялся в другой стороне, а штаны были спущены до середины бедра. Или наоборот, с трудом натянуты обратно. Пораскинув мозгами, Кибы мысленно выругался. Тут явно был второй вариант.  
И лишь мгновение спустя Инузука заметил, насколько Наруто бледный. Глаза Узумаки были широко раскрытыми и испуганными. Казалось, он понимает, что происходит, но не верит в это. Почему Киба знал об этом? Он и сам ощущал нечто подобное. Только Инузука пришёл в самом конце. А Наруто участвовал во всём процессе от начала, до этой минуты.  
Узумаки затрясло.  
\- Я был один и…  
\- Нет, не говори ничего! – Киба замахал руками. Спохватившись, он снял с себя пиджак и кинул его другу. – Прикройся. Нам нужно уйти отсюда.  
Затравленно взглянув на Кибу, Наруто накинул на плечи чужой пиджак – где был его собственный, он понятия не имел.  
\- Только не к Саске, - тихо пробормотал Наруто, поднимаясь с пола и морщась от боли.  
Коротко глянув на Узумаки, Киба с ужасом заметил, что на теле друга виднелись странные мелкие следы, похожие на ожоги. Этот ублюдок об него сигареты тушил или как? У этого хмыря вообще хоть что-то святое есть?  
\- Поедем ко мне, - заметив испуганный взгляд Наруто, Инузука добавил: – Родители уехали к бабушке с дедушкой, а сестра уже месяц живёт с парнем. Кроме Акамару, нас никто не встретит.  
Попытка поддержать Наруто с треском провалилась. Стоило Кибе дотронуться до предплечья Узумаки, и тот шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не полетев обратно на пол.  
\- Не трогай, это мерзко, - пробормотал Наруто.  
Почему-то именно в этот момент до Инузуки наконец-то дошло.  
 _Его друга изнасиловали._  
Голова внезапно закружилась. Мозг совершенно не хотел воспринимать эту информацию, отчаянно пытаясь списать видение на глюки от таблеток или алкоголя. Что угодно, только не правда.  
Попятившись назад, Киба наступил на что-то маленькое и не очень прочное. Он опустил голову и заметил под ногами разломанный телефон друга.  
«Так вот где эта сволочь трезвонила?» - отстранённо подумал он.  
Наруто тем временем хромал в сторону выхода. Вжав голову в плечи, он старался не встречаться взглядом с Кибой. Ему было одновременно стыдно и противно за себя, что не смог уберечься. И что он теперь помечен этим выродком Орочимару.  
\- Я, наверное, вызову такси, - охрипшим голосом сказал Киба. – И извини за телефон.  
Наруто кивнул и привалился к стене.  
Ему было паршиво как никогда.

Закончив урок с младшим классом, Саске собрал вещи и вышел в коридор. Он хотел побыстрее встретиться с Наруто, отвезти его домой и как следует отпраздновать день рождения, потому что что-то подсказывало Учихе: у Наруто давно не получалось провести единственный личный праздник в нормальной обстановке.  
Но вежливый механический голос сообщил странную новость. Телефон Наруто был выключен.  
Хмыкнув, Саске поднял голову от экрана мобильного и уже намеревался пойти в кабинет, отданный Клубу граффитистов, когда боковым зрением заметил движение за окном. Ничего вроде бы странного, но… Человек, который шёл в сторону парковки был никем иным, как Орочимару.  
«Что он здесь делает?» - Саске почувствовал, как в груди нарастает неприятное чувство тревоги.  
Но ведь ничего не случилось? Если бы случилось, ему бы позвонили.  
Завибрировал телефон.  
Саске опустил взгляд.  
\- Инузука, что с Наруто?  
На том конце провода напряжённо молчали. Возможно, Кибу обескуражил властный и давящий тон учителя. Или он не хотел ничего говорить.  
Но Инузука ответил. И то, что услышал Учиха, заставило его побледнеть.  
Захлопнув телефон-раскладушку, он ринулся по коридору, не обращая внимания на непонимающие лица учеников и коллег-учителей. Он давно не испытывал ярости, затмевающей всё вокруг. Чувства, которое раскалённой жидкостью втекло в ноги, заставляя двигаться вперёд подобно хищнику, гнавшему жертву.


	26. Chapter 26

Яркий солнечный денек ну никак не соответствовал атмосфере, царившей в зале суда. С другой стороны, Цунаде уже к такому привыкла. Разбирать дела об убийствах, грабеже и изнасилованиях под веселое щебетание птиц стало таким же привычным делом, как дышать и хлебать кофе перед работой. Сегодня, ввиду времени года, птицы не щебетали. И на том спасибо.  
Не то чтобы Цунаде была недовольна своей работой и занимаемой должностью. Даже наоборот. Работа ей нравилась, и она гордилась тем, что помогает человечеству в поиске истины, отстаивает правое дело, так сказать. Цунаде с детства мечтала бороться за справедливость и помогать людям. Наверное, именно это и подтолкнуло поступить ее на юридический. Это, а не то, что в ее семье все поголовно были законниками. Последнее лишь немного облегчило ей путь к будущей должности. Но Цунаде того не гнушалась. И правильно делала. Таких неподкупных и заинтересованных в _справедливом_ исходе дела судей на самом деле нужно было еще поискать.  
Да, Цунаде любила свою работу. В большинстве случаев. Но, в конце концов, она была всего лишь человеком, и иногда ею овладевала тоска. Да это и неудивительно. Каждый день видя лица преступников и выслушивая материалы следствия, поневоле теряешь веру в человечество. Порой Цунаде хотелось послать все к собачьим чертям и просто уйти. Куда угодно, хоть в официантки. Однако потом она успокаивалась и спустя выходные, проведенные в обнимку с бутылочкой саке и лучшей подругой, снова остро чувствовала, что находится на своем месте и что не родился еще на свет более подходящий для этой работы человек.  
Но – увы! - сегодня был именно тот тоскливый день, когда Цунаде с ужасом подсчитывала оставшееся до выходных время. К тому же причиной сегодняшнего судебного заседания был самый нелюбимый ею вид преступления: изнасилование. Изнасилование несовершеннолетнего.  
Цунаде нервно постучала пальцами по лежавшей перед ней папке.  
Предварительно просмотрев материалы дела, она возблагодарила ками за то, что изнасилован был не маленький ребенок, а семнадцатилетний парень. Конечно, хорошего тут тоже мало, но будь возраст потерпевшего менее пятнадцати, это бы ее окончательно доконало. Характер у судьи был взрывным, и иногда Цунаде боялась психануть. Конкретно в этом случае, учитывая свое душевное состояние, она банально опасалась сорваться: лихо перемахнуть через судейскую трибуну и собственноручно начистить рожу мудаку, посмевшему причинить вред маленькому ребенку.  
Однако в деле с семнадцатилетним все может быть неоднозначно, необходимо разбираться в подробностях. Возможно, имела место провокация или что-то еще. Возможно, потерпевший на деле вовсе и не был потерпевшим и на все согласился сам, а потом испугался или на что-то обиделся и в отместку решил накатать заяву в полицию. Конечно, преступление при этом в любом случае оставалось преступлением, однако степень его тяжести с моральной точки зрения могла варьироваться.  
Цунаде поправила судейскую мантию и, шумно выдохнув, принялась обмахиваться лежавшим неподалеку блокнотом. Если кондиционер в ближайшее время здесь так и не починят, город потеряет одного из своих граждан из-за смерти, наступившей в результате духоты.  
Наконец, в зале за тонкой стеной судейского кабинета раздался уверенный голос Шизуне:  
\- Прошу всех встать! Суд идет!  
Цунаде поспешно схватила со стола папку и направилась в зал заседаний. Не понимала она сути этой дурацкой традиции! Почему бы ей, как и всем, не сидеть на своем месте, дожидаясь наступления назначенного времени? Зачем ей обязательно помпезно вышагивать к своему креслу под любопытные взгляды целого зала? Цунаде проходила через эту процедуру, наверное, уже тысячу раз, и каждый раз из этой тысячи глупый пафос происходящего не переставал ее раздражать.  
Наконец, усевшись в привычное кресло, Цунаде открыла на столе свою папку и, откашлявшись, начала:  
\- Сегодня мы заслушиваем дело об изнасиловании Узумаки Наруто…  
После ее небольшого вступления обвинение, а после него защита принялись озвучивать свои версии произошедшего. Стандартные фразы и клише немного облегчили душевные муки Цунаде и настроили на рабочий лад. В этом зале все было так просто и привычно, что она почти снова чувствовала себя словно рыба в воде.  
Пока звучали речи обвинения и защиты, Цунаде взглянула на скамью подсудимых. Обвиняемый сидел, чуть сгорбив плечи и слегка опустив голову. Черные волосы спадали на лицо мужчины, оттеняя бледную кожу. Дорогой черный костюм выгодно подчеркивал стройное, немного худощавое тело. По мнению Цунаде, на насильника обвиняемый никак не походил. Однако материалы дела свидетельствовали об обратном.  
Защита замолчала и заняла свое место. Цунаде пригласила обвиняемого пересесть в кресло для дознания, слева от своей трибуны.  
Мужчина медленно поднялся. Черные пряди мазнули по лицу, когда он поднял голову.  
\- Обвиняемый, - громко произнесла Цунаде, когда мужчина опустился в кресло. – Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
В зале почему-то словно тут же стало еще на один тон тише.  
\- Мое имя, - такой красивый голос стал для Цунаде полной неожиданностью. - Учиха Саске…

Он невольно шарил взглядом по людям в зале суда. Обвинение, судебное разбирательство, направленные на него любопытные взгляды – все это будто стало слишком далеким, чтобы как-то волновать. Единственная мысль, которая лихорадочно билась вместе с пульсом: _«Наруто здесь нет»_.  
Среди людей на скамьях Саске отметил Инузуку, Гаару, Какаши, явно старавшегося держаться от юноши отстраненно, директора школы со своей секретаршей, Сая, Итачи… Сердце Саске пропустило удар при виде смотрящего прямо на него брата. На обычно спокойном и невозмутимом лице проступала тревога, которую Итачи тщетно пытался скрыть. Саске поспешно отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от осознания причиненной близкому человеку боли.  
«Прости, аники. Ты столько сделал для меня, а я умудрился по уши вляпаться…»  
Саске намеренно не смотрел на скамью обвинителей. Он не хотел дарить Орочимару такую роскошь. К тому же чувствовал, как свернутая где-то глубоко внутри тугая пружина злобы только и ждет своего часа. Он не хотел рисковать, дров и так наломано уже немало. Ради Наруто и ради брата он должен держаться изо всех сил. Орочимару стал для него стопроцентно срабатывающим триггером. И это было неудивительно.

 _Неудивительно. Совершенно неудивительно. Как будто с самого начала всё шло к этому моменту. Каждый шаг, любое действие – словно Орочимару продумал их заранее, осуществил чужими руками и молчаливо наблюдал издалека, чтобы сегодня в полной мере насладиться результатом.  
Перед глазами как будто была пелена. Да что пелена? Саске казалось, что он не чувствует собственное тело. Он двигался на автомате, практически не осознавая свои действия. Он понимал, что едет в машине и преследует иномарку, но зачем? Отстранённые мысли, больше похожие на бред сумасшедшего, добродушно подкинули идею о дешёвом боевике, в котором главный герой колесит по городу за своим злодеем.  
Это как будто намекало на что-то.  
Где-то в глубине души Саске чувствовал, что ему нужно повернуть назад, найти Наруто и успокоить. Узумаки плохо, ему больно. Так почему он не с ним? Почему едет за этой чёртовой машиной?!  
Память услужливо подсказала, что они едут в сторону аэропорта. На это Саске хмыкнул и перестроился в свободный ряд. Прибавив скорости, Учиха сощурил глаза, безошибочно выискивая в веренице машин нужную.  
Орочимару. Мразь. Наруто всего лишь сирота, который никому ничего плохого не сделал. Что за удовольствие унижать ребёнка? Неужели других было мало? Скольких ещё он должен трахнуть, чтобы успокоиться? Или это у него такой рацион? Как у какого-нибудь демона, который может есть любую еду, но по-настоящему насыщается только чужими душами? Больной выродок.  
Бросив машину на парковке, Саске побежал ко входу в здание аэропорта. Кажется, он даже не запер дверцу, но это волновало Учиху меньше всего. Он боялся потерять из виду этого ублюдочного педофила, который возомнил себя бог знает кем.  
Побродив по зданию, Саске нашёл пропажу: Орочимару стоял в зале ожидания и разговаривал по мобильному телефону, пока его охранник заказывал билеты. Учиха ухмыльнулся и прибавил шаг. Прежде чем мужчина понял, что происходит, Саске ударил его в лицо. Послышался скрежет стульев и тихий стук телефона о пол, а следом раздались испуганные охи и вскрики стоящих неподалёку женщин.  
\- Охрану! Быстрее! – крикнул кто-то из персонала.  
Саске склонился над упавшим на колени Орочимару и с садисткой ухмылкой наступил на длинные тонкие пальцы, правой руки. Послышался хруст и шипение.  
Жёлтые глаза с удивлением уставились на Учиху. Конечно, он же не привык получать ответ на свои действия. Обычно ему всё сходило с рук. Но не в этот раз.  
Саске взял мужичину за ворот рубашки и притянул к своему лицу.  
\- Ты зря это сделал, - еле слышно сказал Саске и другой рукой ударил его в нос. Голова Орочимару дёрнулась, чудом избежав смертельного столкновения с углом от металлического сидения. Следующий удар пришёлся по почкам, а потом снова в голову. Саске показалось, что он бьёт Орочимару целую вечность, но на самом деле он едва ли успел нанести ещё несколько ударов, прежде чем его руки перехватили.  
\- Молодой человек, успокойтесь, - сказали совсем близко. Саске попытался отмахнуться, но его лишь сильнее скрутили и начали оттаскивать в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Нет, это ты зря сюда пришёл, - прогнусавил Орочимару, вытирая кровь с подбородка. К нему уже подоспел опоздавший охранник и начал помогать подниматься на ноги. Он встал и тут же сел на сидение, которое едва не стало его убийцей.  
Давно позабытое чувство ярости продолжало щекотать нервы и проходить от середины груди по рукам, желая принести больше боли, скрутить этого мудака и сломать. Не психологически, а физически – раздробить кости, содрать кожу, впиться пальцами в голое мясо, выдрать органы и разодрать в клочья.  
Саске с силой стискивал зубы и упрямился, стараясь добраться до Орочимару. Он даже сделал несколько шагов в сторону мужчины, немало напугав этим самого Орочимару. Тот ясно видел жажду крови в глазах Саске и понимал, что если Учиха доберётся до него снова, ему так легко не отделаться. Но трое сильных охранников слишком сложное препятствие на пути к мести. По крайней мере, в этот раз.  
Через несколько минут Саске уже сидел в наручниках в закрытой комнате и ждал, когда его обвинят в нападении на насильника. И он не жалел о содеянном. Ни единой секунды. Единственное, что его волновало – Наруто, который остался без его защиты. Но Орочимару ни за что не доберётся до него. Осиный улей потревожен, и теперь даже «святой» Орочимару не сможет незаметно подобраться к нему. Всего-то нужно подождать.  
Именно в этот момент Саске вспомнил, что пока он бил Орочимару, мобильный телефон в его кармане вибрировал от настойчивого звонка.  
А что если это был Наруто? Вдруг он, вопреки ожиданиям, снова попал в беду?  
\- Мне нужно позвонить, - Саске обратился к одному из охранников. Тот как раз складывал телефон, кошелёк и ключи Учихи в прозрачный пакет.  
\- Прошу прощения, но я вынужден отказать, - равнодушно отозвался охранник. – Попробуйте поговорить с полицейскими, когда они за вами приедут.  
И Саске стало по-настоящему страшно. Не за себя. За Наруто, который остался один на один с тем, что с ним сотворил Орочимару._

Меньше всего Цунаде понимала, зачем при такой внешности Учихе понадобилось кого-то насиловать? Ведь складывалось стойкое впечатление, что при таких данных у молодого учителя не должно быть отбоя от поклонниц. Конечно, был вариант того, что Учиха специфически предпочитал именно школьников и именно парней. Но – положа руку на сердце – Цунаде не сомневалась, что обвиняемому ничего не стоило соблазнить приглянувшегося ученика. Уверенно вздернутый подбородок и упрямый прямой взгляд черных глаз говорили о том, что молодому мужчине прекрасно известны все выигрышные стороны его внешности. Так почему именно насилие? Так не терпелось? Было лень тратить время? Просто попался несговорчивый ученик? Или захотелось чего-то новенького? Цунаде была готова поставить на последнее. Из материалов обвинения она помнила, что в студенческие годы Учиха не гнушался легкими наркотиками, а это уже о многом говорит.  
\- Опишите тот день, - Данзо, государственный обвинитель и бывший одногруппник Цунаде, любезно начал с самого просто вопроса. Судья перевела взгляд на скамью обвинителей, где с перебинтованной рукой и пластырями на лице сидел ее бывший одноклассник, Орочимару. Он поймал ее взгляд и приветственно улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Цунаде еле заметно кивнула. Учиха совершил крупную ошибку. Не стоило ему трогать Узумаки. Орочимару за своих подопечных голову оторвет. Побольше бы таких как он, и в мире больше не осталось бы несчастных сирот.  
Цунаде перевела взгляд на Учиху. Тот прямо держал спину, но выглядел потрепанным и уставшим. Ночевки в тюремной камере не шли на пользу никому.  
\- Значит, вы утверждаете, что никогда раньше не бывали в помещении, отведенном под школьный Клуб граффити?  
\- Ни раньше, ни позже, - Учиха прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Я вообще там никогда не бывал.  
\- Тогда как вы объясните наличие на предметах мебели и дверной ручке ваших отпечатков пальцев?  
Учиха молчал упрямо сверля взглядом пространство.  
\- Никак, - наконец, ответил он. – Я не знаю, как они там появились.  
Данзо удивленно поднял вверх брови. Цунаде прищурила глаза.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что не помните, как в тот день изнасиловали Узумаки Наруто? – спросил Данзо.  
\- Я протестую, Ваша Честь! – вскочил со своего места адвокат обвиняемого. Ямато Тензо был хорошо известен в кругу законников своей цепкой хваткой, а также тем, что сумел вывести на чистую воду множество запутанных дел. Ямато мог взяться за самое проигрышное дело, если интуиция подсказывала ему, что подозреваемый не виновен. Он, как и Цунаде, относился к "клубу" борцов за справедливость. Однако в этот раз Ямато ошибся. Причем дважды. И в исходе дела, и в искренности обвиняемого. А в том, что Учиха врал, Цунаде ни капли не сомневалась. Не понимала она только, как перспективный молодой человек – к тому же небедствующий – мог до такого докатиться.  
\- Протест принят, - несмотря на свои мысли возвестила Цунаде. – Господин Данзо, прошу вас тщательно выбирать формулировки. Вина обвиняемого еще не доказана.  
Данзо деловито откашлялся.  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваша Честь. Учиха-сан, вы хотели сказать, что не помните, как в тот день… действовали?  
С этой позиции Цунаде плохо видела лицо Учихи, но тот, кажется, закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
\- Я помню все просто отлично. В тот день у меня было семь уроков, в течение которых я либо присутствовал в классе, либо – на перемене – уходил в учительскую подсобку. Один раз сходил в школьную столовую, чтобы поесть. Это было после второго урока, около десяти тридцати. Все.  
\- Что вы делали, когда уроки закончились?  
\- Едва уроки закончились, мне позвонили и сообщили, что мой ученик, Узумаки Наруто, изнасилован, - Саске сделал короткую паузу. – Увидев в окно машину его опекуна, я… я погнался за ним.  
\- Почему?  
Цунаде видела, как Учиха бросил на Данзо тяжелый взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Потому что этот… потому что именно он изнасиловал Наруто, - медленно сквозь зубы выговорил Учиха.  
По залу прошел шепоток. Цунаде застыла, невольно приоткрыв рот. Нет, она, конечно, читала дело заранее и знала, что защита выдвигает ответный иск с собственными обвинениями, но тогда это показалось ей чем-то далеким и сюрреалистичным. Она попросту не обратила внимания на эти вирши, сочтя их наспех состряпанными выдумками, которые должны были якобы послужить спасению шкурки оступившегося в моральном плане Учихи. Но сейчас… Несколько мгновений Цунаде чувствовала, как ее кожа леденеет от ощущения исходящей от Учихи ярости. Было похоже… Было похоже, что он искренне верит собственным словам!  
Цунаде перевела взгляд на Орочимару. Тот хмурился и с горестным видом качал головой.  
Но… это же просто нелепо. Орочимару стоит у истоков городского реабилитационного центра. Всем известно, как он холит своих подопечных. Цунаде не раз видела его, окруженного детьми, пару раз даже заезжала к Орочимару в гости. Дети были всегда чистенькими, ухоженными, хорошо одетыми. С самыми дорогими и лучшими игрушками. Цунаде казалось, что иногда в своей заботе Орочимару доходит до крайностей. Например, она спросила его, зачем он водит таких маленьких мальчиков на маникюр, на что Орочимару лишь засмеялся и показал ей свои ногти, аккуратно постриженные, с удаленной кутикулой.  
\- Просто люблю своих деток, - добродушно пожал плечами опекун. – А почему бы и нет, если я могу себе это позволить?  
Цунаде тогда только усмехнулась и согласилась с ним. Действительно, почему бы и нет? Ухоженный ногти – это всегда хорошо, к тому же такие «траты» для финансового состояния Орочимару были как дробина для слона.  
О баснословном богатстве «главного папочки города» ходили легенды, и Цунаде полагала, что каждый сирота, наверное, спит и видит, как Орочимару берет над ним опекунство. Все его подопечные учились в лучшей школе города (в попечительский совет которой входил и Орочимару), а потом уезжали учиться заграницу.  
\- Вы утверждаете, что это Орочимару-сама изнасиловал Узумаки Наруто? Своего подопечного? – на лице Данзо застыла растерянная полуулыбка, он оглядывался на зал и бросил взгляд на Цунаде, как бы сомневаясь в том, что правильно все расслышал.  
\- Это именно то, что я сказал, - прорычал Учиха. Цунаде снова покоробило. Выдумывает же! Учиха выдумывает! Но тогда откуда столько злобы? Если Орочимару чем-то обидел его (что вполне возможно, учитывая, что они связаны с одной и той же школой), то она не понимала, что же _именно_ нужно сделать, чтобы вызвать такую ненависть и желание мстить. Да еще и таким нелицеприятным способом как клевета и изнасилование члена семьи!  
Данзо вздохнул и продолжил, еле выдавливая из себя слова:  
\- Ну что ж… На секунду – всего лишь на секунду – предположим, что действительно так и было. Но тогда объясните нам одну вещь. Почему, узнав об изнасиловании Узумаки Наруто якобы опекуном, вы не позвонили в полицию, не отправились на поиски пострадавшего, в конце концов, а помчались за Орочимару-самой?  
В один момент вся злость Учихи словно погасла. Теперь он снова выглядел просто уставшим и очень печальным. Учиха поднес руку к лицу и помассировал переносицу, будто собираясь с мыслями. После этого он сцепил пальцы рук вместе у себя на коленях и уставился в пол.  
\- Я… Я был зол.  
\- Поясните.  
\- Я… - Учиха набрал в грудь воздуху и медленно выдохнул, после чего продолжил: - Узнав о случившемся, я пришел в ярость. Мне хотелось… причинить этому… ему, - он не глядя кивнул в сторону скамьи обвинителей, - вред, сопоставимый… - Учиха вдруг замолчал, а потом заговорил прежним гневным голосом: - Послушайте! А вы как бы вели себя, если бы узнали, что кто-то сделал такое с ни в чем неповинным человеком? – при этом он посмотрел не в зал (то ли заведомо зная, что с ним согласятся, то ли и не надеясь на согласие), а прямо на Цунаде. Яростный взгляд беспросветно-черных глаз заставил судью вздрогнуть. Это был взгляд человека, который искренне верит в свою правоту.  
\- Учиха-сан, - недовольно протянул Данзо, - здесь _мы_ задаем вам вопросы, а не…  
\- Данзо-сан, - громким голосом прервала возмущения прокурора Цунаде. – Продолжайте.  
Тот хмуро посмотрел на нее, после чего покорно опустил голову:  
\- Хорошо.  
Учиха задержался на Цунаде взглядом еще ненадолго и снова повернулся к прокурору.

Инузука не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он единственный ведет себя в суде как идиот. Он постоянно поворачивался к своим спутникам, за что странный парень по имени Сай то и дело щипал его за ляжку. Впрочем, даже учитывая ужас, который вызывало у Кибы такое полугейское действие, помогало это мало.  
С другой стороны, рядом с Кибой, сидела невозмутимая Цуме. Инузуке не хотелось волновать родителей, однако, ввиду несовершеннолетия, давать показания он мог только в присутствии одного из них. Узнав о том, что случилось с Наруто, Цуме покинула дом бабушки и дедушки, оставив с ними мужа, и примчалась на первом же автобусе. Правда дома пылкую женщину, то и дело порывающуюся пойти в спальню, к Наруто, чтобы «поговорить с несчастным мальчиком», пришлось осадить. Итачи терпеливо и очень профессионально объяснил, что она мало чем ему поможет. На всякий случай Наруто перевезли к Гааре и Кибе. Квартира Итачи была несколько больше, но все решили, что в знакомой обстановке (ведь дома у Какаши он уже бывал) Наруто будет лучше. Возвращаться в квартиру Саске он наотрез отказался.  
\- Значит, вам сообщили о том, что Узумаки Наруто изнасилован.  
Киба снова вздрогнул. Такое холодное и официально-безразличное заявление о случившейся с его другом беде заставляло его каждый раз передергиваться.  
\- Да, мне позвонили, - раздраженно подтвердил Саске.  
\- Кто?  
Киба невольно оббежал взглядом знакомых, чтобы посмотреть, как те реагируют на раздражение в голосе Саске. И как они умудряются выглядеть такими спокойными? Даже Итачи, а ведь он волновался за судьбу брата. В отличие от него Киба ерзал на скамье так, словно у него в штанах был целый муравейник.  
\- Мне позвонил другой мой ученик, Инузука Киба.  
Имя, произнесенное учителем, тут же запустило рефлекс «меня вызывают к доске». К тому же для Кибы это стало полной неожиданностью, и он чуть было не поднялся со скамьи. Хорошо, что его удержал Сай.  
\- Не дергайся, - шикнула Цуме и снова с отстраненно-холодным видом уставилась вперед.  
\- Откуда у Инузуки Кибы ваш телефонный номер? – спросил Данзо.  
\- Я протестую, Ваша Честь! – подскочил Ямато. – Вопрос не имеет отношения к делу!  
\- Позвольте мне продолжить, и я докажу, что имеет, - улыбнулся Данзо.  
\- Позволяю, - ответила судья.  
Ямато, уязвленный, сел на место. Данзо повторил свой вопрос.  
\- Я сам дал свой номер Инузуке, - пожал плечами Саске.  
\- И часто вы раздаете ученикам свои телефонные номера? – усмехнулся Данзо. – На этот вопрос можете не отвечать.  
Киба видел, как Саске опасно прищурил глаза. В тоне Данзо явно чувствовался какой-то грязный намек. На предсудебном брифинге с Саске и свидетелями защиты Ямато объяснил, что отвлекая внимание суда от Орочимару, обвинение будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы выставить Саске как растлителя своих несовершеннолетних учеников. Это позволит обвинить _его_ в изнасиловании Наруто, в то время как Орочимару в очередной раз выйдет из воды сухим.  
 _\- Именно это они и попытаются сделать. Подмена улик тому доказательство, - сказал Ямато.  
\- Но откуда? Откуда там появились отпечатки Саске-сенсея? - не выдержал Киба.  
Удивительно, но ответ дал не адвокат, а Сай.  
\- Маленький, глупенький Киба, - с улыбкой пропел он. Но звучало это скорее не насмешливо, а очень грустно. – Данзо и Мадара заодно с Орочимару. Мадара решает дела с полицией, Данзо спасает его в суде. Так сказать, два ангела-хранителя…_  
Именно поэтому решено было утаить информацию об истинных отношениях Наруто и Саске. Сейчас это могло им сильно навредить.  
\- Хочу обратить внимание, Ваша Честь, что на сим-карте, извлеченной из разбитого телефона Узумаки Наруто, тоже имеется номер Учихи-сана. Причем записан он просто под именем «Саске». Не слишком ли панибратски для учителя и ученика? Даже если допустить, что для учителя нормально созваниваться со своими учениками для решения каких-либо вопросов (хотя по-хорошему решать их он должен с родителями), все равно остается один пикантный вопрос: почему ученик называет своего учителя просто по имени? Какие отношения на самом деле их связывают? А если мы заглянем в телефон Учихи-сана? Не будет ли телефон Узумаки Наруто записан в нем под именем «Любимый»?..  
\- Ваша Честь, я протестую! – так резко Ямато со своего места еще не поднимался.  
\- Протест принят, - хмуро объявила судья. – Данзо-сан, я бы попросила вас не увлекаться.  
Данзо произнес какие-то неубедительные извинения. Сглотнув, Киба перевел взгляд на своего учителя. На Саске было страшно смотреть, цвет его лица не поддавался никаким описаниям. Учиха явно сдерживал ярость из последних сил.  
А что, если все совсем не так радужно, как представлял на брифинге Ямато-сан? Что если Данзо и Орочимару выиграют? Надолго ли Саске сядет в тюрьму? Что тогда будет с Наруто? Ведь он останется в полной власти Орочимару! Киба даже думать не хотел, что будет с другом спустя три года, оставшихся до совершеннолетия. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком. Совсем как в тот день.

 _Едва переступив порог дома Инузука, Наруто мгновенно скрылся за дверями ванной. Даже разуваться не стал. Акамару, который на входе встретил хозяина и его друга радостным гавканьем и счастливым помахиванием хвоста, с недоумением посмотрел парню вслед и растерянно уселся посреди коридора. Киба тяжело вздохнул и перевел печальный взгляд на закрытую дверь. Он понимал друга. На его месте он бы тоже захотел помыться.  
Передёрнув плечами, Киба постарался отогнать от себя неприятные мысли. Ему даже поцелуй Кабуто показался кошмарным, а тут секс. И не просто секс - изнасилование. Наруто должно быть ужасно больно и противно. В некотором роде и сам Инузука теперь с трудом представлял своё отношение к другу. Нет, он не собирается его бросать или презирать, но… Его лапал этот мерзкий тип в интимных местах, засовывал в него… о, Ками-сама!  
Киба сел на пол и прикрыл лицо ладонями. Акамару лёг рядом с ним и тихо и пронзительно заскулил, словно чувствуя настроение хозяина.  
Тем временем Наруто отчаянно смывал с себя все те ощущения, которые преследовали его всю дорогу от школы до дома Инузука. А еще ему сейчас не помешала бы мочалка. Желательно из металлической проволоки. Чтобы хоть как-то это компенсировать, Наруто выдавливал больше геля для душа и увеличивал температуру воды. Он почти не чувствовал обжигающей боли. Только внутреннюю пустоту.  
Орочимару будто выдернул из него что-то важное и не вернул на место, и теперь внутри Наруто чего-то не хватало. Зато там, внизу, всё ещё оставалась частичка опекуна. От этих мыслей к горлу Наруто подступила тошнота. Было бы менее мерзко, если бы в его прямую кишку заползли черви. Но это была всего лишь сперма Орочимару. Всего лишь…  
Взявшись вымывать из себя всю эту грязь, Наруто не думал ни о чём другом, кроме чистоты. Он бы даже с радостью влил в себя какую-нибудь кислоту, если бы она хранилась в ванной Инузука. Ею он бы наверняка избавился от переполнявшей его мерзости.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – как бы Киба ни старался, его голос немного дрожал.  
\- Да, - отозвался Наруто и снова принялся втирать в себя чужой гель для душа.  
\- Хорошо.  
Но на самом деле всё было ужасно.  
Киба уже раз десять позвонил Учихе, который по-хорошему уже должен был быть на пороге его дома, но парень добился лишь того, что на одиннадцатый раз вместо ненавистных гудков его отшил механический автоответчик, который с полнейшим безразличием сообщил странную вещь: телефон Саске оказался отключен.  
\- Да что за дьявольщина творится?! – тихо выругался Киба, с недоверием разглядывая собственный мобильник.  
А потом его накрыла самая настоящая паника.  
Что делать? К кому обратиться?  
Киба никогда с таким не сталкивался. С мрачной иронией он подумал, что зря не интересовался подобным исходом событий. В какой-то степени это было неизбежно, ведь они с Наруто с самого начала вели себя как долбанные идиоты, которые с тупой уверенностью считали себя всемогущими ОЯШами и которые ни за что на свете не окажутся в подобном положении. Их обязательно спасут «за секунду до». Но они не в манге, не в фильме и не в сериале. Рано или поздно они обязательно поплатились бы за свою беспечность.  
\- Это Киба. Я не знаю как это сказать… В общем, Орочимару изнасиловал Наруто, а Саске-сенсей куда-то пропал. Что мне делать?!  
Последнюю фразу Инузука буквально выкрикнул в трубку. На том конце провода повисло гробовое молчание, почти ощутимое и отдающее холодом.  
\- Где вы? – твёрдый голос Гаары немного успокоил Кибу. Привёл в чувство.  
\- У меня дома.  
\- Наруто рядом?  
Киба снова упёрся взглядом в закрытую дверь.  
\- Он в ванной.  
\- Вытаскивай его оттуда и глаз не спускай.  
\- Но я же не могу…  
\- Тогда разговаривай с ним. Пусть не молчит. Я скоро буду.  
Сабаку но отключился, и Киба снова остался один. Ну, почти один.  
Послышался странный звук, а следом свалилось что-то пластмассовое.  
\- Наруто? – Киба забарабанил в дверь. Он снова начал поддаваться панике. – Что с тобой? Ты цел?  
Несколько долгих секунд не было ответа.  
\- Да в порядке я. В порядке!  
Вот и как после этого разговаривать с Наруто? Узумаки едва держался, чтобы не зарыдать. Это ясно ощущалось сквозь истерические нотки в его голосе.  
Время тянулось очень медленно. Каждая секунда казалась часом. И это было худшей пыткой в жизни Кибы.  
\- Блядь, наконец-то! – выругался Инузука, когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
Гаара проскочил мимо Кибы, и, не теряя времени на лишние слова, сразу же отправился к дверям ванной.  
Пока Сабаку но пытался достучаться до Наруто, Киба познакомился с Какаши. Тот показался ему хорошим человеком, только Инузука всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Он же понимал, кем тот приходится Гааре.  
И почему вокруг него одни геи?  
Эта мысль на некоторое время успокоила его, выдернула из того мандража, в который Киба погрузился из-за всей этой ситуации.  
Когда послышался ещё один звонок, Киба с недоумением уставился на Гаару. В его взгляде ясно читалось: «Что делать? Вдруг родители?!».  
\- Это «свои», - ответил за рыжего Хатаке. – Ты не против, если я открою?  
\- Да, конечно, - рассеянно кивнул Инузука. Посторонние, которые вели себя так уверенно, позволили Кибе чуть расслабиться, стать не главным помощником в этом бардаке, а лишь наблюдателем. И за это парень был безмерно благодарен. Он чувствовал, что не готов к такой ответственности. И, возможно, никогда не будет готов.  
Секунду спустя послышался восторженный голос, который Киба слышал впервые в жизни.  
\- Ого, какой большой! Ты ел людей, чтобы так вымахать?  
В следующую минуту в гостиной оказался явно родственник Саске и бледный худой парень.  
«Что за проходной двор?» - раздражённо подумал Киба, пока не узнал, что родственник Саске – его брат, а незнакомый парень – тот самый бывший подопечный Орочимару, о котором однажды - казалось, в прошлой жизни, - упоминал Наруто.  
\- Акамару не ел людей. Пока, - раздражённо отозвался Киба, с безразличием уставившись в окно. Он чертовски устал. У него болела голова, и его трясло. Сегодня на его долю пришлось слишком много впечатлений.  
\- Жаль. Я бы натравил его на парочку уродов, - хмыкнул Сай и отправился вслед за Гаарой.  
\- Ты не знаешь, куда мог подеваться Саске? – старший Учиха был сильно обеспокоен. Кибу это разозлило. Этот чёртов учитель кинул Наруто в самый ужасный момент! Этот мудак испугался! Волноваться нужно за Наруто, а не за Саске!  
\- Не знаю! Когда я рассказал обо всём сенсею, он положил трубку и больше не отвечал!  
\- Ясно, - Итачи отвернулся и начал названивать по телефону. Киба даже не сомневался, что звонил он своему непутёвому и эгоистичному братцу.  
Тем временем Гаара безрезультатно пытался выманить Наруто из ванны. Но если в начале Узумаки ответил – наверное, больше от неожиданности, а не из желания идти на контакт – то сейчас он отмалчивался. Обычно скупой на эмоции, сейчас Сабаку но выглядел всерьёз напуганным. Ему ли не знать, что творится с Наруто и насколько хуже будет, если Узумаки продолжит замыкаться в себе?  
\- Наруто, всё хорошо. Он больше не доберётся до тебя. Открой, пожалуйста.  
Сай некоторое время смотрел на эти бесполезные попытки. Но очень скоро ему это надоело.  
\- Эй, Наруто, это Сай. Ну, тот мерзкий парень, который всех бесит, - он постучал в двери и прислушался, пока Гаара с недоумением оглядывал своего помощника. – Хотел сказать, что на самом деле всё хреново. Я знаю это, и Гаара об этом знает. Мы все знаем, просто он по привычке пытается успокоить таким дурацким способом. А я не доктор. Врать не буду. И это ещё не предел. Но ты будь мужиком и попытайся смириться. Да, Орочимару тебя изнасиловал, но это уже прошло. Ты это пережил и не умер. Теперь попробуй не зацикливаться.  
\- Лучше бы умер, - послышался убитый голос Наруто.  
Гаара растерянно оглядел дверь и бросил мрачный взгляд на Сая. Тот его проигнорировал.  
\- И тебе совершенно не жалко Саске? Представляешь, что с ним будет, если с тобой что-нибудь случится?  
\- Уже случилось, но он куда-то пропал. Он меня ненавидит!  
\- Или мстит, - предположил Сай. – Я видел, как он к тебе относится. Наверняка сейчас пытается перегрызть глотку нашему папочке.  
\- Уже попытался.  
В коридоре показался Итачи. Он был бледным и мрачным как сама смерть.  
\- Его арестовали._

И теперь они каким-то образом должны уберечь Саске от стальной решетки. Но как? Все улики против Учихи, а связь с учеником у него и правда была. И скоро настанет его, Кибы, очередь давать показания. Правильно ли он все сделает? Сумеет ли не облажаться?


End file.
